Vampire Knight twist,
by brentnlaceyfanfics
Summary: Kaname becomes destructive, and ruins Yuki's small family that she had with Zero. Zero dies, and Yuki sacrifices herself to go in the past to make a big change that alters the story line and it effects everything, even everyone. A new future begins, families start to form, and friends become part of the family, many babies are born with unique powers to save this different future.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, all the characters and story respectfully belongs to Creator Matsuri Hino.**_

Chapter 1. Going Into The Past

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

1.) Kaname is high in the sky with the bright sun behind him, while Yuki is on the ground crying her heart out as she held Zero delicately in her shaking arms, Yuki chose to hold onto Zero for dear life, to protect and look out for Zero's sake, because Zero is slowly dying. The reason of what happened and why it happened, is because when Kaname woke, this gift that Yuki gave, is not of what Kaname truly wanted. Kaname felt betrayed when he saw a kid that haves a strong resemblance of Yuki and Zero, Kaname felt furious to why this child was not even his, but more angry to the point that this child standing before him could be a weapon. Kaname was also angry for a whole another different reason. Kaname did feel extremely happy, even blessed in meeting his daughter Ai, but it defeated the purpose of what Yuki completely forgot about, that Kaname IS the royal ancestor of their family and can wake out of a spell if he so chooses and could very well damn do so if the Kuran King wanted to!

2.) Kaname took the spell off himself and brought Yuki back from past. When Yuki appeared back, she looked very mature, elegant, and flawless in her face, even her body. Yuki let herself fall from the power her brother has, then landed on the cold ground and started to cry because of Kanames actions."This is not what I wanted Kaname, I wanted you to love life and forget about me. I gave you a human life because being human is beautiful Kaname, a Vampire doesn't have kill anymore in order to live, or even drink blood to be and feel sane, your thirst is quenched. Kaname, I wanted you to be happy and live happily too, you can die, finally having rest," Yuki said, trying to explain herself. Kaname could feel Yuki's serenity, even the worry in her voice, that his sister is being honest and telling the truth of how she truly felt, but because of Yuki's worry for her and Zero son, snapped Kaname back into reality that made him avoid in being nice to Yuki at all, then started to walk towards her son.

3.) "What are you going to do Kaname? Don't you dare hurt my son!" As Kaname got closer to Ren, Yuki had a hard time trying to control her emotions and told her brother with a harsh voice to leave her son alone, which pissed him off by more than a little bit. Yuki did not care about her brother's feelings at the moment, she felt more uncomfortable with the fact that Kaname is around her son. Yuki tried her best to rush over to Ren, so she can protect him from Kaname, but her brother smacked Yuki away from that chance so she couldn't, the smack was loud and it really hurt, which put a fresh bruise on Yuki's cheek, "Mom, are you okay?!" Ai and her son yelled, in concern for their Mother. "Kaname, you are being a total jerk to Yuki, if you don't like what she tried to do for you, then why don't you just leave already" Ren said to Lord Kaname, before Ai could help her brother and protect him from her Father, Kaname rushed over to Ren to slam him in the cold stone wall. Kaname felt happiness, as he put his right hand around Ren's neck, then felt some enjoyment as he started to squeeze his neck slowly "No Yuki, this is not what I wanted, Your son with Zero is unacceptable! This boy that you conceived with Zero Kiryu is a threat to all Pure-bloods! Yes, you are part right Yuki, I do want happiness and rest but I wanted to do that with you. I did not want your sacrifice nor did I ask for it! I wanted you to wait and you didn't even do that. Your sacrifice is supposed to be for the damn furnace to make powerful Anti-Vampire weapons, it is in our family lineage to do that tradition. Besides the point, you also have Zero's stink on you! Yuki...you have slept and had sex with a Vampire Hunter! What the fuck were you thinking Yuki?! And while I was sleeping you and Zero chose to get intimate without the slightest of protection, which is part of the fucking point I am trying to say to you! Zero filling his sperm inside of you is not okay! In fact, that is what pisses me off the most! I am sorry Yuki, but Ren needs to die, I don't even want to bite him because I don't want to become a more lethal weapon than I already am, say goodbye to your son," As Kaname talked with disgust in his voice, Yuki and Zero's son struggled to get away from Kaname Kuran's death like grip, which caused Ren to choke and gasp pretty bad. "Dad, don't you fucking dare hurt my little brother!" Ai yelled at her Father, while trying to find a way to hurt him before Kaname could do severe harm to Ren, but it became too late for them, "I am sorry Yuki, as for you little boy, I hope you understand." Then Kaname took Ren's life away, by snapping his neck quick. Yuki watched her son fall, while Ai lost her sanity and cried out very loud that caused a bad screech wave. Yuki wished she never saw her son's life start fading away, slowly "Noooooooooo!" As Yuki cried, she lost some reason to even live.

4.) "Since I am already talking about Zero, I will go ahead and erase him from your past," Kaname said meanly, then summoned Zero from the past to be here, knowing that this timeframe will probably slowly kill Zero from the inside out. Yuki and Ai rushed over to Zero in time, Yuki wanted to hold Zero so she can be with him so Ai respected that, giving them their personal time to be together as long as they can right now. Yuki cried again, as she started to embrace a man Yuki never thought she would fall in love with, "Zero! Oh Zero.. please whatever you do, don't fall asleep, Zero stay with me please, Zero...Zero!" Yuki cried as she begged him to not fall alseep. Yuki made sure to keep shaking Zero to keep him awake and alive, Zero did feel shaken enough to the point he felt the need to put his hand on Yuki's cheek to calm her hurt and frustrations down. Yuki could feel Zero's warmth and love from his strong callused hand, so she decided to put her worry and fears aside to let Zero's hand rest on her check. Zero felt Yuki's warm tears get all over his hand, but that really did not bother him in the least, in their situation as of right now, of course it is obvious that there is something more important to worry about than tears dripping like streams on Zero's hand. Yuki let Zero cradle her face in his hand, "Yuki sweetie, the last time I saw you, was when I was dying, I felt very weak and I was getting old, while you still looked like a breath of fresh air. I am sorry, I wish I was stronger even have your youthful glow. I am sorry our son died, If only I was here and stronger I just might could have been able to stop it. In the past even now, I was afraid you wouldn't love me as much as you love Kaname, so I respected that and watched you cry missing him. Yuki I have never stopped caring about you-" then Zero got cut off and interrupted by Kaname, Yuki did not see her brother sneak over, cause she was busy listening and paying attention to Zero, "Don't you dare Kaname, no, no!" Yuki yelled, while getting herself up off the ground to only keep pushing her brother harshly away from Zero, so he couldn't hurt him anymore. Ai tried to think quick about of what the heck to do, in finding a way to help her Mother and Step-Dad out from her Father Kaname. While Yuki fought Kaname to keep him away from Zero, Ai found a quick way to stop her Father from trying to hurt Zero, even her Mom, so Ai protected her Mother and Step-Dad by using her pureblood power in lifting/ elevating up a big rock that she saw from inside the room, then smacking the large rock really hard on the back of her Father's head. Yes Kaname felt it and it hurt like a son of bitch, which caused quite the blood splatter, but it also kept him away for the time being, so it stalled them some time, so Yuki could think of a way to just think and of what the hell to do.

5.) "Mom, Zero is not looking to good "Ai told her Mom, then all of a sudden, Yuki started to think much clearer: An answer popped in her mind of a way that would help Zero stay alive for a little longer, and that was to offer Zero some blood, some of HER blood. "Here Zero, sweetie please drink" Yuki offered, because of Yuki's words made Zero start to cry, "Yuki, I thought you wanted to be with Kaname? No! I can't, I won't!" Zero insisted, and Yuki wasn't having it, "Zero, do you remember that night when we first had sex?" Yuki asked, by bringing up an old memory. Yuki daughter Ai, did not feel comfortable enough in wanting to be around for this conversation, Ai did not want to hear about her Mom sex life. "Oh fuck, how could I not, you were fucking gorgeous that night and you wanted more and more," Zero answered, Kaname could hear that from a distance, about to regain consciousness and composure again, "Well Zero, I feel in love with you that night, I didn't want to admit it but I did. Zero, you were so sweet and nice to me, you loved being with me and it made me feel good from the inside and out, but for right now we can talk about this later. I want you to have my blood because I feel bad about letting you starve, I want to make it up to you, besides, I think I may have loved you from the start Zero. Please take my blood Zero, if it means to be with you for a little longer" Yuki said, then looking deep into Zero's eyes that started to glisten with love. Yuki's words lit a fire in Zero heart, it even helped Zero feel happy and relieved in Yuki words. Zero could not help himself, he looked at Yuki with raw passion while holding her hand gently in his own big callused ones, Zero's lovely stare made Yuki accidentally blush like a freaking idiot, "Zero, please stop looking at me like that, you are wasting your precious time,"- Yuki tried to say but then Zero had to interrupt her "Yuki, I know okay, I am very aware of our crazy situation." -Cough!- "Since I might die anyway, I just want to enjoy of what I have right now before my time is up again, besides you owe me a good time" Zero told Yuki about tried of this crap, Yuki couldn't help but agree with him on that, then she gave Zero a worried nod to taste her blood before it became too late. Zero saw the expression on Yuki's face to hurry the fuck up, so he gave Yuki's wrist a quick hard nip, then slowly tasting and devouring some of her pure amazing blood. Zero became lost in the sensation, when he finally tasted that sweet powerful blood Zero has been craving for awhile, as Zero started to feel much better then of what he was feeling like 20 minutes ago.

6.) As Kaname slowly got up, he found a quick way to get used to the throbbing pain from the back of his head."Yuki, I always could not hurt you, but in this case why not," Kaname said to Yuki, then he decided to add some shocking but very fearful words no man should ever say, "If I can't have you, then no one can." Yuki became very terrified from those harsh words, it even bothered the crap out of Zero and Ai that really affected 'em. All of a sudden Kaname used his powers to elevate Yuki in the air, then started to slowly choke the life out of someone he never thought in his life he would hurt. Kaname actions put tender sensitive bruises on Yuki neck while Zero whispered a plan for Ai to smack her Father Kaname in the same spot again, Ai agreed with Zero. Ai and Zero loved Yuki, they were not going to let Kaname kill her and get away with it. Zero pointed out a nice medium sized sharp rock for Ai to use, (both thought the rock was perfect), so Ai decided to step in on the situation to elevate the rock,(the one that Zero suggested to use), then smacking it just as hard in the same spot of where Ai placed earlier on her Father Kaname Kuran. Lord Kaname yelped in pain because this time, the pain felt just as worse. Kaname fell straight to the ground, knowing that this time, the pain would be much longer and just as hard than before, in trying to get over a much worse feeling. This moment became worth it though, because while Kaname struggled, it bought Ai, Yuki and Zero some time again, thus, giving Ai, Yuki, and Zero a chance they didn't want to waste or even take for granted.

7.) When Kaname was about to recover from Ai's second blow to the back of his head, Yuki became thankful that time is on her side and was able to figure out a good enough plan before Kaname could have the chance to lose all of his patience with them. Kaname looked at his daughter and became very disappointed in Ai for helping Zero out, then hurting him as well to protect her Mother from his attacks "Ai, what do you think you are doing?! Your Mother is the one who sinned with Zero! Yuki is supposed to be faithful and loyal to only me! Yuki gave birth to a rare child who can possess the strength in hurting any Vampire or human like they are just a pesky little fly, that is how strong your brother could have been! Pure-bloods are not supposed to mate with Vampire Hunters, Yuki knows doing such an act is taboo in our world!" Kaname yelled at his daughter, while also trying to explain the situation the best he can to Ai, that her Morther dishonored him and the rest of the Vampire race when she choose to be intimate with Zero, then giving birth to a powerful being no Pure-blood should ever do or even think about doing, which is extremely forbidden. Ai looked at her Mother Yuki, whom held onto her Step-Dad for dear life, along with care and worry in Yuki's eye's, then she looked back at her Father Lord Kaname to answer his question, "Dad, in my opinion, I honestly do not think Mom would betray you or anyone else for that matter, I believe everyone is entitled to their happiness, even Pure-blood Vampires. Mom wanted to bless Zero a child and there is absolutely nothing wrong in them wanting to do that. Look at them Kaname... Yuki and Zero truly care about each other, love blessed them with a child, Zero deserves happiness too, besides the point Dad You were gone, You chose what you wanted and left Mom. To be honest Mom became sad for a very long time when you chose your decision, I wanted Mom to move on and become happy again, I am actually quite relieved hope came around to bring Yuki and Zero finally together. In a way, I learned to love my brother and you just took him away when he did nothing wrong to you! I do not know how to forgive you for that. According to Mom, you are supposed to be great, even loving, but I do not see that in you at all! From now on, you Father scare the crap outta me, I no longer want anything to do with you! In all fairness, I wish Zero is my biological Father not a man who acts like Rido Kuran" Kaname felt emotionally hurt, especially hearing those kinds of words from his daughter Ai, then finally decided he had enough, to the point Kaname just wanted to end everything. Lord Kaname wanted to use his powers to the fullest extent, in order to do so (First), he elevated himself up in the air,(Second), chaotic winds just came out of nowhere which he created,(Third) Kaname let himself turn into an angry mob of bats,(Fourth and lastly), with the strong sunlight glaring right behind him, Kaname then expanded his maximum strength, looking like a Rare Legendary myth that should only belong in fiction nightmare books, Kaname looked like a huge evil shadow cloud, (imagine a 15 mile wide black-purple-yellow dark cloud that is covered in angry hungry bats), Kaname's power is truly overwhelming even devastating to look at, while Ai looked at her Father in fear, Yuki tried in everything she could to ignore Kaname so she can pay attention to Zero and her daughter Ai. When Yuki tried to comfort Zero and Ai in their worries she couldn't help but notice the deep fear she saw in their eye's and because of that, Yuki finally saw the terror in their gaze: Kaname's power is dancing in broad daylight high up in the sky, the evil shadow in the shape of a huge cloud also looked like it would eat anything in its way, which is true, Kaname wanted nothing more but to kill Yuki and Zero once and for all.

8.) Ai began to cry, because of her strong emotions she felt weak and extremely shook up. Even though Ai also felt too scared to move, the strong need of wanting to be by her Mom and Zero's side, became more important than the feeling of being terrified, besides Ai wanted to make sure her Mom and Zero were okay. (Just in case anyone does not know yet, Ai is Kaname and Yuki's Pure-blood child, it is in the manga, just read the last chapters.) From looking at Yuki's serious stare, Kaname felt relieved even satisfied in slaughtering the small family that she did have with Zero. The death of Yuki and Zero's son bothered Ai the most though, Ai sure did feel the anger, not by her Mother, but more so towards her Father Kaname. Ai did have a younger brother, which she actually learned to like, even enjoyed Ren's company, Ai was even okay with Zero being her Step Dad. Ai became extremely upset, more like furious with Kaname, and because of her Father's actions, Kaname destroyed their little family. In the midst of everything, Zero is still trying to recover from the big time frame that he just got put into, and Yuki was still struggling a little bit from earlier, because Kaname tried to choke the life out of her, but as of right now Yuki is okay, as she forced herself to get up and fight. Then, a mere thought about living a different life came out of the middle of no where and caused a hope in Yuki's heart to start thinking about change: "Maybe, going into the past to change something might just be the answer, it could hold a strong possibility to help make a more better, and happier way of life for everyone."

9.) Yuki decided to go with her gut feeling in doing the strong change, that probably will affect everyone and most of the story-line, "Ai, will you forgive me?" Yuki asked her daughter, while Ai could feel her Mother about to do something drastic, and with the telepathy Ai just used on her Mother confirmed those feelings, "Mom, please do not forget about me, it would make me really happy if I could become a part of you and Zero instead of the other way around. Yes, I will forgive you if you do this small request for me: Give birth to me, I want to be with you again, promise me before you go," Ai answered with strong hope, then feeling a little sad that her Mom was going to leave. Yuki could feel her daughter's true emotions, as she decided to give Ai a compassionate hug, then a nice sweet kiss on the forehead, before she had to leave "Remember dear, this is only temporary and I promise to see you again in another life, once I leave, this life will slowly fade, whatever you do, do not let your Father intervene in what I am trying to do, let your Father know, happiness will come for him. Well, I need to go sweetheart, I want to protect Zero, then fullfill your promise, I love you Ai" Yuki told Ai then hugged her daughter tightly with love and compassion. Yuki went back to be by Zero, then heard Zero start to moan in agony, Time was cutting itself short in Zero's situation so Yuki decided to do her sacrifice right away before it became too late, Yuki put up a huge sacrifice guard barrier to protect herself, her daughter Ai and her lover Zero. Kaname did not like this situation at all, as he began to elevate himself down and went after Yuki with full force, but Yuki's guard barrier is strong enough against Kaname, so he could not come through, and Kaname just realized why he couldn't, it was a sacrifice guard! Which made Kaname become even more upset, that Yuki is willing to sacrifice her life to protect Zero, then go into the past to change something, that could very well alter their future together "Yuki don't you dare!" Kaname yelled in frustration, but it already became too late for him to do anything about it, Yuki got ready as she went back to Zero, only to hold him close to her body, Yuki decided to let her chin rest on top of his head, while the life in her blood started to cover Zero Kiryu from head to toe, whatever life Yuki had left, she asked Zero to forgive her "Zero...I am going to help you and I hope you could find in your heart to ever forgive me," Before they died together, Zero breathed his last words to help Yuki, "Show me why and I will understand, show others too if necessary."

10.) In this Time, that is about to slowly fade from now on, just stood Ai along with her angry Father Lord Kaname. Ai became worried, but knew it was her turn to protect her Mother's wish, while Kaname did not want to accept any of this, "Ai, come with me, we are going to see what your Mother is about to do" Kaname suggested, then decided to walk, even though he could be a lot more faster in his movements, but Kaname lost all his motivation to really care at the moment. "Hey Dad, what do you mean by watching what Mom will do?" Ai had to ask, as she walked along by her Father's side, while Kaname really did not mind in answering his daughter question, "Well Ai, once we get home, I can create a magic ball to see what Yuki is going to do, when I create this power, I have the right to change something I do not like, because as of now, what goes on here will not matter, whatever happens in the past will most definitely affect the future, which means us too" Kaname explained, "So this is what Mom warned me about" Ai thought, except she felt thankful to be honest, because at the pace they are walking so far, would take them at least a week to get home, so in Yuki's past present time, one week is I believe close to 10 months, "Mom, I hope whatever you plan on doing in 10 months comes true, make it quick though" Ai thought, while Kaname already forgot the time that went by when he decided to let himself fall asleep on a nearby bench, only to take a break, because as of right now, Kaname had no clue in where the fuck he is even going, "Ai, I will put my trust in you to take me home, cause this landscape does not look familiar to me at all" Kaname admitted to his daughter, although Ai couldn't help but smile at her Father's frustrations and decided to stall some extra time for her Mom to get what she needed done and to happen, Ai would do anything for Yuki, even if it meant to put her Father asleep under an entrancing sleeping spell, so they can fade into their own different better future.

11.) Yuki became scared, because to Yuki it felt like the sky just ate her, then pure darkness started to surround her getting into every secret light there is of her till there was no light left to hide from, then in a few short moments Yuki felt a big whiplash, like she just got forced into something, then the feeling of being sucked into an eternity. When Yuki opened her eyes, the view is very breathtaking even memorizing, Yuki is airborne in a huge beautiful colorful hole like being in the eye of an endless tornado combined with the size of a massive black hole, in this precious moment which is like extremely rare even hard just to witness, in the midst of a very rare chance Yuki is seeing time go backwards way too fast, then noticed the years, time, people that she knew, and moments of life that they all did once have, but now Yuki haves the chance and privilege to change something. Yuki decided to wait awhile, until she reached a certain time frame to where Shizuka Hio is still very much alive, so Yuki in her ghost form, decided this is the time and place that she wanted to start the big change. Yuki stopped here and decided to make a change that could very well save Zero and their future life together, but also a different and better life for everyone else too, not just Yuki. Yuki, whom is in her ghost form, wanted to follow Shizuka Hio around for a little bit, Yuki stopped at a time and moment of when Shizuka asked a young Yuki Cross for help then wanting a small request from her, it is most definitely more than just a small simple request though, the request is actually quite big, Shizuka wanted Kaname Kuran dead or an offer of Yuki's blood because Shizuka's real body desperately needed it, (Remember, this happened in the past, that becomes present tense, turning into a different present/ future that effects everyone, not just Yuki.)

12.) In this time frame as of now, Shizuka is being hunted down by The Senate, including her angry fiance Rido Kuran, who is secretly working with them and recuperating his body in their care, so in order for Shizuka to take out her enemy she needed to gain powerful energy for her future motives. Yuki Cross is a young teenager in this past-present time as of right now, (Like 14 years old) who is also trying her best to save Zero and would do about anything to save him from falling to a level E. Future Yuki decided to make her move now before it became too late, as she started to cross her fingers hoping this would work and started to do the unthinkable, since Yuki is a ghost, her presence was silent inside Shizuka Hio's body, until she interrupted her thought process to affect Shizuka's mind and internal vision, then made herself known and didn't feel to proud in displaying a bad cruel future in Shizuka's eye's if she did not change her motives, Yuki felt hopeful though, that Shizuka will come to terms in listening to her vision and even asked Miss Hio to throw her stupid pride aside just this once, "Shizuka please leave Cross Academy as soon as you can, so Kaname doesn't get the chance to take your powers and rip your heart out tomorrow evening, ask Ichiru to get your body and leave immediately, you are no longer safe here" Yuki's vision sure did bother Skizuka to the core of her being that actually made the Pure-blood flower princess feel quite shaken up, but what shocked Miss Hio the most, is finding out that the vision is speaking raw truth and it actually will happen if she did not leave, the realization hit Shizuka so hard that it changed everything of how Shizuka felt and desperately wanted from Cross Academy. Shizuka Hio also felt violated because she can feel Yuki's spirit within her but felt more surprised by the fact that this person is a future presence of Yuki Cross, "How can that be though? Yuki is just a normal human girl" Shizuka thought, then it finally hit her that made Shizuka flabbergasted about the truth behind who Yuki Cross actually is, "Of course it makes fucking sense now, no wonder Kaname held Yuki special, he was trying to hide the truth from everyone that Yuki is actually his little sister! Basically Princess Yuki of the Kuran family," then Shizuka understood the importance that Yuki's existence is actually crucial and needed to be protected from danger at all costs, especially from her Uncle Rido Kuran. Shizuka Hio developed strong feelings for Yuki all of a sudden and wanted to protect the Kuran princess more than anything right now.

13.) As Future Yuki exited out of Shizuka's body, she suggested that they should take their conversation elsewhere, so the two ended up talking by one of Cross Academy's fountains out back behind the Girl's Sun Dorm, where it is more private, Future Yuki wanted to help Shizuka in taking Kaname out of the picture, but in a different way and it required patience and a lot of years to make this even happen "Shizuka, I could feel that you are upset with me, I am sorry" Yuki tried to explain in her ghost form, "No Yuki, you are fine, if it weren't for what you just did for me, I simply would not be here, so I am basically in-debt to you, thank you" Shizuka answered softly, while realizing the fact her own thoughts and actions could have very well costed Miss Hio's life sooner than later, then thought about of what she saw in Yuki's vision, that Lord Kaname is planning to kill her in a couple of days, which was an important part of his plan to also weaken Zero in the process, so he could easily kill him "Shizuka, in return would you help Zero for me? This is something only you can do, you are the one who started a different path in his life, so I think you owe that much to him, that is all I truly want" Yuki said, then was able to persuade Shizuka into helping her transform Zero into a True Vampire "Yuki, since I will help you, I will not be responsible of Zero's actions once he becomes a true member of the Night Clan, that is all on you and you are going to have to take care of him," Shizuka explained, as she made a deal with Yuki under those circumstances. Yuki became happy enough with that and tried to hug Shizuka out of excitement, since the woman is willing to help her out, but then Yuki realized she just went through Shizuka's body, because Yuki is still in her ghost form. "That makes me happy Lady Yuki, thank for trying to put a nice gesture on me though, I will go ahead and ask Ichiru to fetch my body then and I will start preparations for the the blood sample during the afternoon tomorrow. If it's alright with you, can we meet up at the public library around 5:30? I am not talking about tomorrow since it's 11:20 pm, but the day after" Shizuka told her, while feeling flattered by Yuki trying to hug her, but she also wanted to ask if meeting at the Dazhou library is alright "Yes Shizuka, meeting there is perfectly fine with me and I am okay with 6 o'clock in the evening if that works with you, again thank you so much for helping me Shizuka, this means the world to me" Yuki answered, but had to ask Miss Hio if that time is fine with her schedule, "6 o'clock the day after tomorrow? Yes, that will actually be perfect for me, an extra 20 minutes will offer me plenty of time to get there and no problem Lady Yuki, I am more than happy to participate in the destruction of your brother Kaname Kuran, I hope there is no hard feelings in that" Shizuka replied, as she also answered Yuki's question "No hard feelings at all Lady Hio, I honestly did not think Kaname would go that far and become that selfish, besides he killed my son I had with Zero and I plan on avenging him" Yuki said softly, while also confessing her true plans to Shizuka Hio, Shizuka couldn't help but sympathize with her on that, then said some helpful words to the Kuran princess, "You know what Yuki, I think we are going to be good friends from now on, you have my respect and my support, consider me your ally" Yuki felt emotional but in a good way, "I feel thankful for that" Yuki said about to cry in happiness, Shizuka gave her a warm smile, "Life has a way in working things out for someone, whom is trying to make the world a better place for everyone. Yuki... I am sorry to say this, but I better go hide somewhere in the city, before it gets too late" Shizuka made sure to be nice, as she decided to back off from Cross Academy, once she found Ichiru that is.

14.) It took awhile in trying to find Ichiru though, and finally found him sharpening his sword out by the stables "Ichiru, I know you are waiting for your big brother Zero to come over tomorrow so you can finally fight him, but we need to go now, I need to start hiding else where in town," Shizuka said harshly, Ichiru knew to listen at that kind of tone in her voice no questions asked, but Ichiru was not ready to leave Cross Academy yet "Shizuka what is the rush? You gave me permission to see my brother a few times then give him a few scratches every now and then, what is with the sudden change all of the sudden?" Ichiru asked wanting to know why, "Ichiru, Yuki is not going to be here tomorrow night, which means Zero won't be able to show up. The reason why I should leave is because I met someone tonight, she actually convinced me to change my mind, even my actions and I am glad that person did, it is for the best Ichiru, we need to leave now" Shizuka said, explaining her situation, then Ichiru just had to ask "Well Shizuka, where are we going to move to this time if you don't mind me asking," Which is actually a good question, Shizuka had no clue of where to go "There is an abandoned hotel that is at least 14 miles away, the place is pretty nice but is also close to being vacant cause their business went under a couple months ago, we will reside there for only a little while, so pack my things please, I will tip you extra tonight if you don't ask anymore questions on our way over there, I will answer them once we get there, is that good enough for you" Shizuka answered, while also trying to persuade her servant to just do of what she asked of him, "Fine" Ichiru's reply sure did sound quite stiff towards his master, except he choose to just let it go and went ahead to go do what was asked of him done.

15.) Of course there was tension between the two of them for the rest of their night, Shizuka knew to give Ichiru space though, while he worked to get their things ready then packed into a secret taxi. When they got there Shizuka is more than right, the owner did more than sell his business, instead the owner I guess decided to just leave his business to rot without reporting to the insurance company or to the city, which in some countries can be legal or even illegal to do, "Shizuka, are you sure you want to hide here? This place looks close to being a dump, everything may still work except the elevators, but in it's current condition, I do not think the City will care about this place" Ichiru informed to Shizuka, "In that case, we will be hiding here from now on, lets take the stairs to find a good suite on the second floor and make ourselves comfortable, remember Ichiru this situation is temporary" Shizuka told Ichiru, the last statement helped him calm down though, it even felt more relieving than of what he felt by the entrance of this dump 10 minutes ago. Shizuka decided to finally answer most of Ichiru's questions, then shared her secret plan with him, as they helped each other settle in and get comfortable in this abandoned Hotel. While Ichiru did some cleaning, he shared his motive of what they should really do "Shizuka, thank you for telling me that, I can't believe Yuki is a Pure-blood Vampire, that does change everything and explains why Kaname is so attached in protecting her too, I actually support you in this decision because that means I get to enjoy in pissing Lord Kaname off, because while you help Zero evolve, I will persuade my brother to get intimate with Yuki, this is going to be fun I can feel it" Shizuka smiled at what Ichiru wanted to do, so far Shizuka and Ichiru have a good new strong plan, she even felt relieved in forming a nice strong friendship with Yuki.

16.) Later that evening, future Yuki wanted to make sure she visited Zero, her adopted Father Kaien Cross and most of her brother's friends, to let them know in their dreams, that Lord Kaname is not who he seems to be anymore, then last but not least, Yuki went to visit her youthful younger body when she used to live as a human, where Yuki Cross hasn't awakened into Yuki Kuran yet, in her ghost form, Yuki became excited for some hopeful apparent reason and couldn't wait to transform into being her true Vampire self once again in the near future, then Yuki went in her younger body to reborn herself, and as of now she really did hope these new changes would work.

17.) When Yuki woke up that morning, she felt glad to be 14 year's old again and became happy with the new changes so far, as Yuki got to class to be with her friend Yori, she also saw Zero and for some reason he looked at her with a serious stare, that turned into a soft sincere gaze when they locked eye's with one another, (It must have been the dream she put in most of everyone's mind from last night), then all of a sudden Zero felt uneasy, even awkward in just being around her "Hey Yori, wanna go into town to do something?" Yuki wanted to ask her friend Yori, if she would like to come with her (Yori is one of Yuki's best friends), "Sure, let's go visit the new cafe' that just opened" Yori suggested, "May I come along?" Zero felt he had to ask, then started to wonder if they wouldn't mind him tagging along with them, "Sure, that is fine Zero" Yori said, as she gave him permission to interrupt their "Girl time" together. As time went by, Yuki and Yori had tea with their dessert, while Zero just ordered decaf coffee, then the girls went shopping, while Zero really did not mind in helping to carry some of their shopping stuff.

18.) On their way back to Cross Academy the girls couldn't help but notice an event going on in the public City Park, "Yori... Yuki, I am okay with taking your things to Cross Academy, then set the shopping bags in your bedroom, go have fun you two, I will be alright, besides we got to work tonight so I will see you later Yuki," Zero insisted, then made sure to remind Yuki of work tonight, before he left them "Thank you for tolerating us Zero, it means a lot, and I will see you tomorrow at School" Yori wanted to make sure, she thanked him for everything he done for them, and actually didn't mind Zero's company after all, "Thank you Zero, I will see you tonight, oh crap can you tell Father I will be late for supper?" Yuki said, then had to ask a small favor from him, as she completely forgot her promise to making supper with Kaien Cross this evening, "Yeah, no problem, I will let him know, just be prepared once you get home, cause he might give you an earful" Zero answered, he even gave Yuki a reasonable warning to not fuck up if she decided to come home late "Don't worry, Yuki and I will be home in time, it is only 3:30 pm" Yori mentioned, then pointed out to Zero on her wrist watch that they will have plenty enough time to do what they want and be able to make it back "I'll trust your judgement then, later gators" Zero told them, as he began to start headin on home towards Cross Academy.

19.) Yuki gave a sigh in frustration at this event, I mean how hard is it to fly a damn kite while running in a quick race? "Yuki, you are close to tagging me, please let me have the damn kite!" Yori yelled not so far away, when Yuki ran the rest of her part, she handed the stupid kite over to Yori, as Yori started to take off, which "She did a pretty damn good job" Yuki thought. As 3 hours went by, the girls had quite the workout, then the intercom announced "Okay everyone, we are glad you participated in our free event, but now before we do the handouts of the rewards, we have plenty enough refreshments for everyone, so please go ahead and give yourselves a break, you deserve it!" Yori and Yuki felt extreme relief, then noticed the big refreshment stand, there is Gatorade, soda, different kinds of tea and water, Yuki did not care she wanted a Diet Coke while Yori wanted a fruit punch Gatorade, "Since you two skipped supper at the Academy, why don't you give yourselves a bite to eat" Yuki's Adopted Father Kaien Cross sounded like he was worried for their well being, whom just came out of the large crowd to greet them, then I guess made Zero come along with him, "I am sorry Yuki and Yori, Headmaster Cross made me spill the beans in where you were, it isn't my fault you two lost track of time! Kaien was losing his patience in waiting for you, do you even know it is 7:15 pm" Zero tried to explain himself to the girls, while they sighed in defeat to why he couldn't keep their secret, "It's okay Zero, Yori and I understand, Kaien can be a bit overbearing" Yuki answered to Zero "Yuki, I am still upset with you, but considering your current situation, it is okay even quite entertaining. When Zero and I watched you and Yori, you girl's did actually pretty good, I found the egg race, pie eating contest, truth or dare stunts, and the kite race pretty hilarious, Zero and I managed to get some on video, but the battery in the camera stared to slowly die." Yuki's Father decided to let Yori and Yuki have fun after all, once Zero and him arrived at the park, then explained to the girls to let them know that they are on his camera for the school, which embarrassed the crap out of the girls,

20.) Before Yuki had the chance to throw her left over soda on her Father Headmaster Cross, the intercom in the park went off "Okay everyone, the rewards are going to be announced in 10 minutes, so whatever you need to do, please do it soon." The Headmaster encouraged the girls to get a bite to eat, but Yuki and Yori felt too upset to listen to Kaien Cross right now. "Yuki and Yori, you should listen to the Headmaster, if you have not ate anything since lunch, it is best to go eat something, you two did work off a good sweat" Kaname answered, with concern in his voice, as a couple Night Class students decided to show up with him, to accompany and protect Lord Kaname from whomever. Kaien Cross and Zero became on edge all of a sudden, "Kaname, how long have you been here? I hope you are keeping your eye's open to make sure the Night Class is behaving, this is a big event ya know" Kaien Cross felt he had to ask Lord Kaname if he got everything under control, then looked at the noble Pure-blood seriously, "Headmaster, everything should be okay, I have been here since 6:00 pm,"- then Zero interrupted Kaname, "I knew it! Headmaster remember the pie eating contest? That was Akatsuki and Hanabusa! I told you I was right, Ha! You owe me $30" Zero said, explaining to Kaien Cross that he was right, "Fine, here is $30" Cross admitted, feeling gloom that he just lost a bet to his adopted son Zero. Kaname felt a little upset with Zero interrupting him, but decided to shake it off and finish his sentence "I told them very specifically, that if I ever catch them breaking my rules of being out in public with me, I will personally beat the crap out of them with no remorse" Kaname said, as he was being fully honest with Headmaster Cross, then added "Besides, I wanted to make sure Yuki is okay" almost everyone, even Yuki rolled her eye's to Kaname's comment, then the intercom went off to announce the awards, that made Yori and Yuki walk away to be close to the award ceremony.

21.) "The White Trophy for Third place in the egg race belongs to Yori and Yuki from Cross Academy! The Red Trophy for Second place in the Kite Race belongs to Yori and Yuki from Cross Academy! The Blue and Golden Trophy for First place in the truth and dare stunts belong to Yori and Yuki from Cross Academy!"( I wanted to shorten this up in small fragments, or you as the reader would be reading this part of the section for quite some time.) Most of everyone in the Night-Class, decided to cheer on Yori and Yuki out of respect for when the girl's got their awards, ( The Night-Class are actually only there because of their pride as aristocrats in protecting Lord Kaname from any sort of danger.) As the rest of the awards got announced, almost everyone, even Cross Academy could not believe that Akatsuki and Hanabusa would sign themselves up for the pie eating contest at last minute, then get badly beaten by a human Boy in Middle-School who won the Blue and Golden trophy for First place, which flabbergasted everyone at the Event, the Red Trophy for second place belonged to a chick that is just visiting the country, "Damn tourist" Hanabusa thought, then Akatsuki got the White Trophy for third place in the pie eating contest, which just infuriated Hanabusa even more, Hanabusa came in Fifth place on the pie eating contest and got the green ribbon, also realizing he could very well lose some fans because of coming in short, then never hearing the end of it out of his Father, once the newspaper gets printed out in the morning.

22.) "How can that little squirt beat me?! That tourist chick should not have entered even if she is just visiting, she doesn't even live in our country!" Hanabusa felt like, he needed to vent in order to calm down and decided to just bellow out all of his frustrations, as they all walked home towards Cross Academy from the City Park. Even though Yori and Yuki felt bad for Hanabusa, they also could not help but smile to each other in their accomplishments, they felt extremely happy while walking hand in hand with their First Place Trophy and also held their own individualized special plaque in their arms, Headmaster Cross and Zero chose to help the girls out and did not mind in carrying the rest of their awards. Akatsuki is loving his white trophy, while knowing full well his accomplishment probably made Hanabusa a little more than jealous, "Hanabusa, it was not that bad" Senri said to his distraught friend, "Besides didn't you win something Hanabusa? I believe all the competitors got an award for participating" Kaname said, then asked of him, it was true though, everyone who participated in the free event to compete did not go home empty handed. "Yea, I got a gift card to a free meal in a Cafe' that is going to open for the first time next month" Hanabusa said in a low monotone, cause in all honesty, he was not too thrilled with his gift "Well, Hanabusa if this might help you feel any better, I would be more than willing to go with you, I hear great things about that Cafe' and I am already interested to try to place out, so I really wouldn't mind to accompany you" Yori said nicely, as she tried to help him feel better, Kaname glared at Hanabusa to give a hint, to accept Yori's small offer "Sure Yori, I would like that, thank you" Hanabusa answered, but made sure to choose his words carefully and hoped those words are good enough to Lord Kaname "I know you will like it Hanabusa, I promise you it will be fun" Yori said thoughtfully, then Takuma decided to leave Kaname's side to walk beside Yuki's friend for awhile.

23.) "So Yori, it seems your are excited in visiting this Cafe'. Why do you like Cafe's if you don't mind me asking" Takuma wanted to ask, cause he honestly did not know anything about Yuki's best friend Yori, and since he is one of Kaname's good friends, Takuma thought it was necessary, even important in being extra respectful to Yori since Kaname deemed Yuki special. "Well Takuma, the reason why is because I love simplicity, I find casual-modern- victorian styles elegant and very pretty, since Hanabusa is not ecstatic in really going to the Cafe', I feel that if I just give him some company, he might warm up to the idea and like the displays of Greek artwork in their inside lounge, the daily newspaper did say that there will be new samples in their menu every other week. I am a sucker for Roman and Greece Literature, I was also wondering if Hanabusa might like visiting an art gallery after the Cafe' if that is alright, then go to the beach in the evening, the surf at night is very beautiful, because in the water of where we live, gives off a harmonic lovely glow, Hanabusa do you know how to surf? I can teach you" Yori suggested to Hanabusa, most of everyone cringed at Yori's plans, I mean the date does sound nice and romantic, but in reality some of those particular things should not even happen with a Night Class student, especially when it gets too dark out.

24.) Takuma decided to break up the uncomfortable silence "Yori, that sounds like a nice relaxing day, I believe Hanabusa has a night job though and might not be able to take you. If it doesn't bother Hanabusa, I actually work during the day and wouldn't mind going on a date with you, I will take care most of the fianaces if that is alright with you" Takuma said, which made Lord Kaname and Yuki Cross stop walking, "Takuma, I know you are being nice, but it just is not going to work" Kaname said sternly, Yuki even agreed with Kaname on that, "Yori, I strongly feel Takuma is not safe enough for you to be around, I love you Yori, but I would not let you go on a date with any guy from the Moon Dorm" Yuki said then suggested "I have to agree with Yuki, Yori I would not trust any Night Class student during the evening" Headmaster Cross intervened in their conversation, knowing that those words might be hurtful to some of the Night Class students that they are walking with, "Hey, we are not that bad!" Hanabusa boomed at Kaien Cross, "Yeah, that is soo not cool to say" Rima said speaking up against Yuki and her Father Headmaster Cross, "Enough!" Kaname roared, then his eye's became too scary to even look at, "With all do respect, they do not understand Lord Kaname, I can't believe you support Yuki and Headmaster Cross after hearing them say that about you, even us!" Ruka bravely said to Kaname, "Ruka, you are walking on thin ice with me, no it is someone like you, whom does not understand at all! Yuki is... I cannot say, but if you do not respect Yuki or Headmaster Cross, then you are disrespecting me and if that is the case, you probably should not be living here at all, consider that my final warning to you Ruka, I should just ask you to leave right now, but I will give you one last chance to redeem yourself. If any Night Class student, whom is living here in the Moon Dorm at this Academy, If I ever find out that someone hurt Kaien Cross especially my Yuki, then consider yourselves to be ash" Kaname word's were so strong with anger that it shut everyone up, even Zero Kiryu.

25.) When everyone got home to Cross Academy, it put a huge uncomfortable moment for everyone, as the Night Class, Headmaster Cross, Zero, Yori and Yuki went their own separate ways. Then Yuki heard a slight knock on the bedroom door as she held her good friend Yori in her arms as Yuki tried her best to help calm Yori down. Yuki noticed the time and it was only 9:20 pm, which was cutting it close towards her night shift, Yuki still ten minutes left to burn before she had to meet up with Zero for the night. "Yuki it is me, may I come in?" Yuki's adopted Father Kaien Cross asked for permission if he could come in "Yes, it is fine" Yuki answered, also giving her Father permission to enter "Yori, I am sorry you had to witness Kaname like that, I wish I can tell you the reason why, but it is best not to say, I hope someday you will understand" Headmaster Cross tried to explain the situation the best he could, then trying to help Yori calm down as well, at the same time, hoping his words were good enough to say. Kaien decided to stay for a little longer than usual to help out his daughter Yuki and Yori for awhile, before he left for the night."Yori, when it is close my 15th Birthday, I promise to tell you everything" Yuki said then promised, knowing that her words might make Headmaster Cross, (Yuki's adopted Father) curious of how much she might know of her old memories so far, and because of that, Yuki decided it was time to go.

26.) As Yuki got up, she let go of Yori, only to announce she has to leave and get to work with Zero, so they can be done for the night "Have a good night Yori, and Dad I believe tomorrow is tax day, so remember to get some sleep so you don't over work yourself in the morning" Yuki said about to leave, but her Father Headmaster Cross wanted to stop her for just a moment, then asked of a small but stern request "Yuki, you are going to help me make supper tomorrow, no if's and's or but's about it, is that clear?" Yuki understood and was actually okay with that, knowing that she would to need to slip the vile of Shizuka's blood into Zero's food anyway. Yuki gave a nod to her Father to show that she will be there, then left the bedroom to go work on the Night-shift. "15th Birthday? What is that all about? that is when- No Way! Is Yuki slowly getting her old memories back?" Kaien Cross started to wonder if he should tell Kaname or not about this, then realized Yori had already fallen asleep, so he got up to help tuck Yori into bed, "Maybe it is too soon to tell Kaname yet, Yuki's Birthday is coming up, but it is like 3 weeks away" Kaien thought, then his mind started to race a little bit as he contemplated on of what the hell to do, as he also helped Yori get comfortable, then left the girl's Sun Dorm, only to head on home for the night. "I will give Yuki some time, besides it is still too early for her to remember those strong emotional memories," Cross said to himself, then decided to sleep on his words to figure of how to go about his day tomorrow.

27.) Yuki felt extreme relief when she got outside, "The night air feels soo beautiful tonight" Yuki thought, then saw Zero show up to be by her side for a couple of hours, this personal time actually gave em' the chance to talk about specific things that were bothering them, and also some quality time together "Zero, you seem to be stressed out about something, please tell me?" Yuki noticed that Zero did look confused in his emotions right now, except Zero decided to not look at her, only because he always tried to avoid the depths of Yuki's beautiful brown eye's, but there are time's Zero could not resist them and would drown in her lovely gaze "I have been getting crazy dreams and I don't really know how to feel about them, the dreams feel so surreal to me, it's kinda hard to explain" Zero tried to tell her, while she went over to him to be by his side, then gave Zero an intense sweet caring hug like he meant to world to her "Do you like me?" Yuki finally got enough courage to ask him, while Zero just gave her a passionate gaze, "I do, except I have never been in a relationship before, so I wouldn't know on how to be good boyfriend for you, besides I thought you had a major crush on Kaname," Zero answered, as he was beginning to feel awkward and also started to get weird feelings towards her "Kaname is my older brother and I... really am not human" Yuki finally confessed the news to him, it might have been too early to be said, but it needed to be done whether someone liked it or not. Zero became shocked with the news, then felt very upset with her, "So, if Kaname is your older brother, then you are a Pure-blood Vampire. I despise Pure-bloods Yuki! What the fuck is going on?! I deserve to know cause I really like you, I even care about you too, sorry but I need space right now" Zero told Yuki, then left just like that. Yuki felt truly hurt by Zero's words, to the point she started to feel extreme sadness internally, Yuki decided to just let herself fall to the cold ground so to be up against the tree that supported her from behind, Yuki held herself to calm down, then looked up into the night-sky, Yuki crossed her fingers for luck as she made a wish hoping a better life for everyone, but Yuki also wanted happiness with Zero, no one else. Yuki hoped she is doing the right thing and not the wrong thing. Later that night, oh he is pissed all right, then Zero saw something flash in his eyes, it is moments of love and happiness that have not even happened yet, Zero shook his head to snap out of it and tried to pull himself together, Zero did want to be with Yuki, but he did not know if it could happen, or even be possible.

28.) At Cross Academy that following morning, Yuki could not wait for 6 o'clock to show up because her morning felt too damn slow during class time, when it became noon, lunch sucked big time and Yuki couldn't find a single piece of food she liked to eat in their school cafeteria, so Yuki just went to a couple vending machines beside the cafeteria instead, to get herself tea and some snacks to munch on, during the afternoon, it felt even longer, cause she couldn't stand math, especially sociology and found the subject boring, she would always fell asleep in that class without even meaning too, while her friend Yori would always be kind enough to wake her up, once sociology got done and over with "Hey Yuki, it's 3:00 pm, school is over for the day, would you like to get some dessert in town" Yori explained all sweet hearted, then had to ask Yuki if she wanted to go along with her "Sure Yori, I would love to" Yuki answered, as they got up out of their class seats and out of the classroom, only to exit Cross Academy grounds "Oh my goodness, this sundae is amazing" Yuki's cheeks beemed with happiness, while Yori touched the left side of hers to stop the tingling sensation "My lemon and strawberry macaron is a little too sweet, but it's still good" Yori replied softly, while becoming aware her teeth have been feeling sensitive lately "Maybe I should lay off the sweets" Yori thought to herself, while Yuki just got done with her sundae, then Yori noticed her friend went over to their dessert counter to get a few popular snacks to go

29.) "Those look absolutely delicious Yuki, may I have one for later?" Yori was becoming googly eyed over what her friend just bought, except Yuki had to let her friend down "Sorry Yori, I got them for a couple classmates I am meeting with for awhile at the public library, please understand" Yuki explained truthfully, all though, she just couldn't come to grips to tell her friend the complete honest truth behind why "That's fine, no big deal really, do what you need to do, they must be leaving Cross Academy, because I know you are that kind hearted and go out of your way to give them gifts before whoever this is leaves, what time do you need to be at the library?" Yori understood and actually knew Yuki like the back of her own hand, except she didn't pester her friend the details of wanting to know, cause Yori just wasn't that kind of friend and wanted to respect Yuki's choices, besides if Yuki wants Yori to come with her, she would've just said so and honestly Yori was okay with not going to the library with her, their friendship was just that special and trusts each other's judgement "I have to be there at 6 o'clock" Yuki told her quietly, as Yori gave a sincere smile "Well it's 4:30, so you still got some time, would you like to go do some window shopping until that time comes? I'll even help ya out" Yori explained, then made sure to ask her friend nicely, if she would be willing enough to spend the remainder of her time with Yori, while Yuki felt more than thankful of having such an understanding and wonderful friend like Yori in her life.

30.) "See ya later Yuki, please be safe when you start heading on home" Yori wanted to hug her friend, before she had to head back to Cross Academy on her own, "Thanks for helping me Yori and I will see you at the girl's Sun Dorm when I get back home from night patrol" Yuki told her friend, as they began to part ways from one another. Yuki felt extremely happy, when she went through the libraries door, because the Kuran princess just could not wait to meet back up with Shizuka again, except this time it was a little different, a man whom looked very much similar like Zero, (Yes it is Ichiru; Zero's little brother, but Yuki does not know that), is with Shizuka "Oh my, haha, I didn't expect farewell gifts, thank you Yuki, that was quite thoughtful of you" Shizuka told her, as she got up from one of the libraries comfortable chairs in a more private part of the library and exchanged the vile, which is delicately gift wrapped, in exchange for the gifts Yuki got her, Shizuka made sure to offer Yuki a good sample of her blood, once Yuki decides to open the vile and use the power of her blood to transform Zero into a true aristocrat Vampire, ( Shizuka knew to dress casual and her outfit did look quite nice: Shizuka wore a white button up lace blouse, along with a nice soft olive colour pants, she also wore cute white lace low heel sandals and finished up her outfit with stud diamond earrings, along with a simple turquoise watch on her wrist), and she almost forgot to introduce Ichiru to Yuki "I am Ichiru, Zero's little twin brother, it is nice to finally meet you Yuki, I will let you know a little secret about him, his favorite soup is vegetable soup, once you put my master's blood in it, the soup will most definitely overpower the scent, to Zero, he won't acknowledge there is a difference and Shizuka's blood might offer more than just good taste to him" Ichiru said for advice,

31.) Yuki knew now of what to do with the vile this evening, while her Father Kaien Cross is in the kitchen stuck on deciding of what to make for supper, so Yuki made a request to make vegetable soup and sandwiches, Kaien was okay with that and did not mind the idea, he thought it would be nice to make, alongside the company of his daughter's help, Yuki knew to take over when Kaien got done with the preparation he wanted for the vegetable soup. When supper almost got close to being done, Zero just walked through the front door and came home with a combination of an exhausting day, to stress from school and then of having to work twice in one day, because the Day Class students wanted to see the Night Class, whether it was to take a picture of them or of wanting to meet them in person, being a Guardian is truly both physically and emotionally draining, it seemed both of the Day Class and Night Class Students just liked to make his day even more harder, which felt quite unfair at times, Zero tried to not think about it, so instead, he decided to let himself relax tonight for a change. Zero smelled the air for a quick whiff, hoping supper would be good this evening, which actually smelled pretty decent, then he fell in love with the lingering scent in the air, Zero almost felt entranced by the smell coming from the kitchen and knew supper will be damn good tonight, he could almost taste the sensation in his mouth too, which made Zero's stomach start to growl, then felt unnecessary hunger once he sat down at the kitchen table. "Oh my goodness! This is amazing!" Zero loved tonight's supper, especially the vegetable soup Kaien and Yuki made together and took his sweet time in enjoying a good strong wine, their adopted Father Kaien Cross would let Yuki and him have a glass every once in a great while.

32.) Zero ate the last couple bites from his soup, then drank the rest of his red wine to wash it all down, when Zero got done with supper and handed his dishes to Yuki, in a few short minutes Zero began to feel hot flashes all over his body, which felt like he was on fire, or something close to that feeling anyway, Zero experienced a strong feeling he never felt with food before, cause the sensation started to get much stronger and more worse as each minute went by, the pain started to become almost unbearable to the point it may be coming from his gut, like Zero might be experiencing his first bad tummy ache about to throw up soon, then Zero's mouth became dry like a desert, as he began to feel quite dehydrated, close to the feeling of being parched, it was a weird change Zero never felt before in his whole life. Zero stood up from the kitchen chair worried, only to tell Yuki and Headmaster Cross, he decided to go to bed early. When Zero got to his bedroom, he desperately hoped this is not him turning into a level E, instead Zero's senses became crisp and sharp, his vision is much clearer now and he could even feel the sensitivity from the surroundings in life, Zero's reflexes became much faster than usual, his body is ripped with muscles, along with gorgeous looking skin, Zero can feel his true powers start to waken, then became aware of other different kinds of powers within himself too, Zero's fangs grew shorter with a strong prick, his hair became even more white, like whiter than toothpaste almost, along with light grey roots and some highlights, Zero's hair gave a nice soft glow and looked amazingly smooth to touch, which couldn't even be compared to velvet, while his eyes are also beautifully mysterious, Zero's eyesight is no longer normal like they used to be either and his vision is much more clearer than usual, so it became one of those things he would just have to get used to over time, and just realized, he can now Zero's stature, he didn't even notice how cocky and smart his personality\ attitude has become, because of this unexpected transformation, Zero came to the conclusion that he must be a true Vampire now, whether the Vampire Hunter liked it or not, and got leveled up in class status.

33.) Everyone in the Night Class felt a new presence and knew it must be Zero's new scent, even Kaname smelt it, Kaname became ready for some competition, knowing this part of Zero should not have happened, but it did. Kaname did not feel okay with this new situation at all, so he started to leave the Moon Dormitory in a hurry, to visit with Headmaster Cross if he knew anything about this. While Kaname dashed over to the Sun Dorm, Kaname may have assumed things when he really shouldn't have done so.

34.) As of right now, 3 things have happened: 1.) In about 15 minutes, Yuki took her time in cleaning the dishes and put them away up in the cubbard with the help of her adopted Father, then got the rest of the kitchen cleaned up for the night, when everything got taken cared of Yuki asked permission if it is okay to leave, "Yes Yuki, you may, and I want to thank you for helping me with supper, it meant a lot, go ahead Yuki, I don't want to keep you waiting from your Night Patrols, take it easy okay, love ya" Kaien said with concern towards his daughter, as Yuki took her leave, "Love you too Father, and I will, have a goodnight" Yuki answered then went into the darkness of the night to do her Guardian job protecting Cross Academy. In the present time as of now Yuki is outside working on her night patrol, while, 2.) Zero felt extremely furious, cause he desperately wanted to know of what the fuck just happened to him, in his anger Zero kept teleporting uncontrollably to the point he was standing pretty damn far away from Cross Academy, so Zero forced himself to calm down, then walked back of where he needed to be, in the process of walking back 3.) Kaname did not feel thrilled at all in how things have turned out for Zero Kiryu, considering the fact that the chessboard is now in Zero's favor. When Kaname left the Moon Dorm in a hurry, Kaname did not realize that some of his friends have decided to follow him.

35.) (And now for the big clash), Yuki did not realize nor did she feel breezed by her brother Kaname at all. Kaname just passed by his little sister on the bridge, in his strong dash Kaname decided to turn around, then noticed Yuki is working the night shift alone, basically all by herself. Kaname wanted to by Yuki's side for awhile, to give his sister some company and make sure that she is alright too, "Where is Zero? Yuki... You really should not be working alone when you are on your night patrols, it can be too dangerous out here if you are not careful enough" Kaname said in frustration. In honest to Gods truth, Kaname did not want anything bad happen to Yuki, period, he would do about anything in the best of his abilities to protect Yuki, then as Kaname started to slowly walk towards her, a strong powerful dash came out of no where and stood a little too close behind Yuki's right side, this mysterious person's right thigh is actually resting comfortably against the back of her right hip, (Of course this person is Zero), who is standing super close to Yuki and Kaname did not like it when he saw Zero touch her in a passionate, protecting way, the gesture made him feel a liitle more than ticked off. (The way Zero Kiryu looked to them, his eye's gave a irresistible mystery, along with a blood color around the pupil, Zero's white button down shirt has four unbuttoned around his neck, [ Only because the Vampire Hunter/ Gaurdian does not like the feeling of being suffocated]„ which also showed off a nice tone body underneath Zero's shirt, and his skin looked amazily smooth that made a person eager to touch and feel him up.)

36.) In a glance, Kaname could not believe in what his eye's just saw, "Zero's presence looks intimidating to me in his new transformation," whom is now a true member of the Night Clan, which meant for the Vampire Hunter that he would have absolutely no choice or say in his current situation, but to belong in the Night Class from now on, and someone that Kaname would have to take care of as well, Kaname sure did look shell shocked all of a sudden from the way Zero's appearance looked, especially Yuki, since she couldn't help but admire those new and improved handsome features of his. "Zero's speed is fantastic" Kaname thought, then realized Zero Kiryu is not even giving his best, which infuriated Kaname to the core of his emotions, Kaname sure felt more rage-full than anything else in his whole entire life "Yuki is fine, so don't worry, I usually protect her during our night shift together, I just needed some time off that's all and I deserve to have a break every now and then," Zero told Kaname. In this moment, it almost became too uncomfortable to stay in, which put Yuki on extreme edge.

37.) Even though Kaien Cross was sound asleep in bed, Headmaster Cross knew that old but very familiar feeling before, since he used to be a legendary Vampire Hunter, which jolted Kaien wide awake, sensing that Yuki and Zero could be in terrible danger.

38.) Kaname just stood in silent rage, glaring at Zero, whom is standing right behind Yuki. Kaname started to ignore Yuki's expressions that were pleading to not hurt Zero, but Kaname did not care that his actions probably will anger Yuki from now on to the point she wants nothing to do with him. Kaname wanted to kill Zero Kiryu, and wanted Zero head on a silver platter tonight more than anything. Because of Zero's new transformation, it became the top of Kaname's number one target list, but before Kaname could do anything, something stopped him from moving that he fell on his knees to the cold ground, then all of a sudden Kaname felt swamped with emotions, knowing that if he did hurt Zero, than he would not hear the end of it from Yuki, and the word's would spread like wild fire to Headmaster Cross. Kaname knew he would lose Yuki forever if he did end up in hurting Zero tonight, that realization put a big hit on Kaname's conscience which made him even more upset, (Yuki managed to get into her brother's thoughts because Kaname did not realize he made himself that vulnerable that it became easy for Yuki to manipulate, then trying to make her brother Kaname change his mind.)

39.) "Kaname, everything will be okay, but if you keep lying to me and everyone else here, then do not expect me to like it or you" Yuki told Kaname, then tried to attempt in holding Zeros arm, but Zero just shrugged Yuki off before she had the chance to grab his right arm. Zero is still upset from before then turned to look at Yuki, "Speaking of not liking someone, that is something you and I are going to have to discuss, once we get privacy" Zero stated angrily to Yuki. Kaname started to feel frustrated, and did not want to admit he felt confused. Kaname got into thinking that maybe his telepathy powers might have just took a crap on him, because Kaname could not read Yuki, Headmaster Kaien Cross, his friends, and Zero anymore, which bothered Kaname a lot more than it shouldn't have. (Yuki ghost did a protection guard, so Kaname could not read or manipulate into someone's thoughts telepathically anymore, it became Yuki's wish when she re-born herself into her younger body.) Then in a few short moments some of the Night Class students made themselves known because they could hear the 3 people conversing to each other, while Headmaster Cross chose to silently wait nearby, making sure that everybody would do the right thing and not the wrong thing.

40.) "Yuki and Zero, you are being very disrespectful to Lord Kaname, this is our pride as aristocrat's to respect and protect Pure-bloods, I am not afraid in hurting you two" Hanabusa said, then Ruka intervened "How dare you speak to Lord Kaname like that, how about I teach you two to hurt each other?" Ruka warned, but Kaname was not haven't it, "Leave Cross Academy now! I am very serious, you are no longer welcomed here Ruka" Kaname gave Ruka an ultimatum, which shocked everyone even Ruka herself, "but-" Ruka tried to say, then Kaname slapped Ruka across the face before she could have the chance to say anything, that made Akatsuki act on defense for her, "I would not do that Akatsuki, Ruka saw it coming," Senri said, then stopped his friend from trying to to help Ruka, "Don't forget to put in your 3 weeks notice to Kaien Cross, when that time comes, you will pack your crap and get the hell out of here! You are not welcomed to come back either "Kaname said sternly, then gave Seiren the look to take Ruka back to the Moon Dormitory. Seiren haves no problem in obeying her Master Lord Kaname, so Seiren followed her orders and grabbed Ruka by her right arm, then gladly dragged the woman all the way back to the Moon Dorm. Almost everyone in the Night Class did not like Ruka, especially Seiren, Seiren did not like Ruka at all, and considered her a mean bitch even annoying, and honestly could not wait to see Ruka leave, for good this time, while Akatsuki wanted to help the one person, whom meant the world to him.

41.) The Night Class students dashed here thinking it is okay to fight against Yuki and Zero, since the two disrespected Lord Kaname, But in their current situation, it became a little more risky and just as difficult from what they originally thought. The Night Class could not do a damn thing about it, as they quietly watched Seiren take Ruka back to the Moon Dorm by force, The Night Class decided to respect Kaname's wishes to not do anything, then could not help but notice that Zero Kiryu did look different. From a short distance, Kaien Cross noticed Zero's change too, realizing that Zero did look extremely strong, "Zero's appearance has changed drastically, but how can that be? This must have been Shizuka's doing" Kaien Cross thought, becoming very upset since Zero is now a true member of the Night Clan. The Night Class did not care and started to dash at Zero, but Yuki wanted to protect Zero, so Yuki did something about it and fought with her Artemis rod.

42.) In Yuki's attempt to help Zero from the Night Class students, made Kaname realize, that his beloved Yuki might be falling in love with Zero and that she would probably do about anything to protect him, from any kind of danger, to the point Yuki's actions surprised everyone, even Kaname including her Father Kaien Cross, who is secretly watching their fight close by, "You see, I am a guardian, which means I will not only protect the Day Class students, but I am here to protect the Night Class students as well, tell them to turn around Kaname, or you will not get my respect if you hurt him, and don't you dare try to kill Zero either, you hear me!" Yuki yelled at her brother Kaname, Yuki's hair became long and shiny that flew into her face, while the Kuran princess eye's turned a strong yellow/ red color, (since Yuki is still a human girl.), Most of Kaname friends from the Night Class, did not understand of why he held Yuki so damn special, then realized Kaname must have known something from the get go this whole entire time, when they had absolutely no clue of what the hell was actually even going on in the first place. When Yuki yelled at Lord Kaname like that, the Night Class students felt obligated to defend a Pure-blood, because it is in their nature to defend Pure-bloods, so the Night Class dashed towards Yuki Cross as well

43.) "When I wake Kaname, I will not love you, if you hurt anyone that I love or care about," Yuki blared then warned, Kaname became upset from Yuki's words, except Yuki's words are strong enough to the point that it dug underneath his cold skin to make Kaname change his mind, then telling his friends stop, As Kaname told the Night Class to back off, Kaname walked over to Yuki to talk some sense into his younger sister "What do you mean wake Yuki? Do you even know what the hell you are talking about? And why are you choosing to defend Zero Kiryu? Yuki can't you see that Zero is a weapon and a threat to all Vampires, Zero needs to be destroyed, whether you like it or not" Kaname said, then explained. Kaname knew his sister Yuki could not be remembering her old memories yet, it is still too soon "Yuki shouldn't know yet, it is still too early for her to remember" Kaname thought, then tried to reach out to Yuki to hug her, but Yuki shrugged Kaname's gesture off "Stop lying to everyone Kaname, I would not worry about Uncle Rido anymore, there is no reason to live in fear from now on, we will be okay, I will be okay, Besides, do you see Zero doing anything wrong, No, just leave Zero Kiryu alone Kaname, Zero is not your enemy" Yuki said, answering most of Kaname's crazy thoughts, that Kaname is probably thinking right now, then continued with her conversation, "Kaname, everything will be alright, I am thinking of visiting a family member to take Mothers curse off me, I am sorry Kaname but I cannot let you wake me, please understand " Yuki said, then standing firm in her choice, Kaname wanted to know of who exactly is Yuki planing on to visit to wake up into being her old normal self.

44.) Kaname and Yuki's conversation made the Night Class Students even more confused, while Kaien Cross finally understood of what is going on in Yuki's current situation, Kaien Cross actually felt relieved in knowing that Yuki is going to be her old self again. The Night Class looked at Yuki kind of funny, while Hanabusa spoke up to break the silence, "Is Yuki Cross your sister?" Hanabusa wanted to ask, then his cousin Akatsuki said, "No daughters, were born in the Kuran family," Akatsuki told Hanabusa, then Kaname answered his friends lingering question "Yuki is actually the proud daughter of Haruka and Juri Kuran, if I was truly born Yuki's older brother, then I would have been much more happier" Kaname told them, then looked at his sister in a soft gentle gaze, cause Kaname became intrigued with her and was curious enough to ask a question that has been lingering around on his mind for awhile now, "I plan on waking you Yuki, I do not feel comfortable in trusting anyone from our family to do that for you, I am curious about something though, Yuki did you just get your memories back recently?" Kaname said, then asked softly with love and concern, but what Yuki said next, stunned Kaname, Zero, the Night Class and even her Father Kaien Cross, basically surprising everyone with her answer/ statement, "That is truly, none of your business to know Kaname."

45.) "Yuki usually never stands up for herself." Everyone thought, which put Kaname even Zero on edge because of her strict answer. "Now if you do not mind Kaname, Zero and I would like some privacy if that is okay" Yuki said, then requested to be alone, Kaname decided this is enough drama for one night, so Kaname told the Night Class politely "To let it go, and to head back to the Moon Dorm" Before Kaname left Yuki alone with Zero, Kaname just had to give Zero a last glare in for the day, "This is not over Zero, if I were you, I would watch your back" Kaname said, then finally left. When Yuki and Zero were finally alone, A presence still quietly lingered, "Okay Father, you can get out from hiding, everyone left so it is alright" Yuki said, Kaien Cross got out from resting in a tree, then made himself known, "I am happy, that both of you are alright, Zero I do not know how Shizuka changed you, but it happened somehow, never the less, you are still my son, I will always protect you no matter what, and Yuki do you remember the memories of your Mother?" Kaien Cross said, then wanted to ask Yuki, if Yuki remembered her Mother's ideology of Cross Academy, "Yes, I do, Father is it okay if I live here permanently?" Yuki answered, then pleaded with her eye's if staying here for the rest of her life is okay, Headmaster Cross became teary eyed, and hugged Yuki a little too tight,"Of course you can Yuki"- then Yuki had to interrupt the Headmaster "I can't breathe," Yuki said, then pushing her adopted Father away, "Headmaster, it is getting late, Yuki and I still need some privacy to talk, can we have some space please" Zero said, then asked to be left alone, "Yea, that is alright, I need to catch some sleep anyway, don't work hard you two, have a goodnight" Kaien Cross said, then took his leave to give them a chance to talk alone.

46.) As 20 minutes went by, Zero and Yuki just stood around looking like idiots, not knowing of what to really say to each other, but since too much time went by, it became too quiet to the point, Zero just could not stand the awkward silence anymore, so he decided to break the silence with a question that has been stirrin around in his mind for awhile now, then looked at Yuki fondly, "Yuki, are you part of the reason why this happened to me tonight? Cause If you had anything to do with this, I want you to explain to me of why you thought helping that woman to turn me into a Vampire was okay for you to do, I deserve to know" Zero didn't care anymore, he just wanted to ask of why the hell she thought helping Shizuka Hio out with a deal, was okay for her to do that without his permission, Yuki looked at Zero with worried eyes, cause with everything going on, Yuki knew deep down, she did owe him an explanation and that he does have the right to know of what is actually goin on, Yuki hoped more than anything, that Zero would understand, so Yuki stood up from sitting by the water fountain and finally decided to show him the truth.

47.) "I did it for you Zero, because I truly love you, I wanted to make sure your life and happiness is protected" Yuki cried out, explaining her actions, Yuki waved her arms elegantly, to show an Illusion of an older couple in their middle thirties/30s, which is an older image of them together as a couple. As Zero watched the beautiful illusion in awe, Zero could not help but feel extremely happy even thankful, "We look so happy," Zero thought, then saw two kids, a daughter with a strong resemblance of Kaname, then a son that haves Zeros strong features, come into the image. When Zero saw his son for the first time, it made the Illusion go absolutely crazy, then started to fuse together angrily, "this can be bad" Yuki thought, then remembered strict rules of changing the story-line drastically which just might mean there might be bad consequences from time to time, but it was already too late, it already happened, then it darted really fast in Zero's direction, "Zero, whatever you do, do not move!" Yuki yelled, hoping that Zero heard her,

48.) Zero heard Yuki's warning and became still as a statue when part of her power just pierced into his body, then making its way going to Zero's mind and his thoughts. Yuki's power is a little overwhelming, as it started to elevate Zero high up in the air but not too far up, Zero could not see a damn thing, since her power started to cloud his vision into seeing something else, in a couple of seconds Zero began to see Yuki's vision in his eyes, it was purely beautiful at first, it was of him and Yuki, having strong endless passion together, then enjoying each others company as years went by, except those precious memories began to slowly fade away into a blurr, when an angry Kaname came out of the dark shadows into the light, Zero saw a future they all once did have, then became destroyed because of Kaname Kuran. In the vision, a very upset Yuki wanted revenge against her brother Kaname for destroying her family, Zero could feel Yuki broken heart, all Yuki really wanted is to defend the people she loved even cared about, then also wanting to rebuild a new better future for everyone, that could make a change for the better, hopefully. Yuki's power started to calm down, then elevated Zero back down to the ground, when Zero felt the cold night grass underneath his steel-toe boots, Zero regained his vision and became his old self again, Zero did feel a little lost on what the hell to do though, so Zero put his hands in his pants pocket, then just looked at Yuki for advice. Zero felt a weird feeling that just came out of the middle of nowhere, it almost feels like a testosterone boost, because of his transformation that Zero is still trying to get used to, it is a bad strong feeling that made Zero really want to fuck the shit out of Yuki right now, Yuki could sense Zero's horny mood and did not mean to look right at Zero the way she did, while Yuki gave Zero the body check, then looking at his pants noticing a bad hard on, that made Yuki blush uncontrollably, which made Zero feel embarrassed, then dashing off to somewhere.

49.) Yuki smiled, feeling flattered, while Zero stopped by a private area wanting to jerk off, but decided to ignore the sensation which turned into regret, Zero ended up having a hard on all night while working the night shift with Yuki, "Need relief Zero? Let me help, I do not mind" Yuki asked, then said to Zero, letting him know, that she is okay with having some fun tonight, "Yuki, as much as that sounds tempting, I do not think do, Kaname would fuckin' kill me if he ever found out, besides isn't this enough drama in one night?" Zero said, while asking for a rain check to do this a different night, "Yea, I understand, I just thought with everything that happened today, you would want some kind of relief" Yuki said, pointing out a reason to do a quickie, "Yuki please, I am not in the mood, after tonight I want some space, I still am not happy about this new transformation, but I know it probably is for a good reason and good for myself in the long run" Zero answered, hoping she understood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Trying

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

1.) In a couple weeks Yuki just could no longer hide her feelings anymore, to the point Zero just kept his distance and continued on in ignoring her. Yuki felt extreme sadness and a little more emotional because Zero kept saying that he still needed some time to think about it. Zero decided to see Yuki from quite a far distance away, but also felt extremely hurt, internally, whenever he saw Yuki cry her heart out. Kaname couldn't help in not notice Yuki's emotional distress, which started to bother him a little too much, he really wanted to hurt Zero for making his little sister cry for the past couple of weeks, that have already sped by too damn quick. Kaname decided to put his foot down, and could not stand for Zero to keep living alongside Yuki, if he just kept breaking her heart little by little.

2.) Kaname went over to the Sun Dorm early in the morning, to visit Headmaster Cross, insisting, that Zero should go into and transfer over to the Night Class in the Moon Dormitory. Kaien is not too thrilled with Kaname's choice/ request, so he decided to ask for just a small request to make Lord Kaname keep his promise, "To not hurt Zero Kiryu", if Cross did let Zero transfer over. "Look after Zero then, it will be your fault Kaname, if you let anything bad happen to my adopted son, Zero is still a part of my family, so I am going to give you unnecessary trust here, that you Kaname, would do the right thing," Cross said, striking a deal with Kaname; whom was actually okay with that, so the two men struck a deal, to move Zero over to the Moon Dormitory by tonight for Yuki's sake.

3.) While Zero got transferred to be over at the Moon Dorm, Zero did not like this idea one bit, but decided to just suck it up and go. Zero did feel cautious about living there, while he was about done with packing his stuff together, to get himself ready for the transfer. Zero really did not want to live there though, but Headmaster Cross was able to persuade him that if he went, Kaien might also be willing enough to let Yuki transfer over too. Zero got a litte annoyed with Headmaster Cross, that he brought up Yuki to prove a point and a reason to go, "Why bring up her? Seriously that is stupid, she is just annoying and head over heels in love with Kaname anyway, I would rather be alone than be with Yuki," Zero said sternly as he slinged his stuff over his angry shoulder, Zero still felt aggravated with Kaien Cross for those unnecessary words.

4.) Before Zero had the chance to slam the door on his way out, Headmaster Cross said something to Zero that stopped him dead cold in his tracks "I assumed you liked Yuki... I am sorry, but I hope you realize, she has already stopped her affection for Kaname a couple weeks ago, Kaname wants to kill you because Yuki changed her feelings for wanting to be with you and not him anymore. I even hope that you understand of what exactly you are allowing yourself to get into once you get settled in at the Moon Dormitory. Zero, I have no jurisdiction when you are over there, you are basically on your own. Zero, if you do not care about Yuki, I suggest you leave this place altogether, I don't want you leading her on when she can find someone else who can truly make her happy, think about it and you are allowed to visit here whenever you want to, from time to time okay, just let me know and I will offer you a spare guest room" Kaien Cross got the chance to say what he wanted to say, while hoping some of his words put some kind of ease on Zero, "I will be alright, so don't worry about me" Zero answered to Headmaster Cross, then took his leave to start heading on over to the Moon Dormitory "I don't know if you will be alright, Yuki... please look after Zero to make sure he stays out of trouble" Kaien replied silently, as he also felt the need to vent that shit out, only to just release some unnecessary stress off his shoulders.

5.) When Zero got closer to the Moon Dormitory, he thought about the Headmaster words, "If you don't care about Yuki then leave, I don't want you leading her on when you know Yuki has great affection for you" Zero could not figure out why those words bothered him soo much, "Of course I care! Maybe too much now, but I could never leave Yuki, I sure hell don't want to leave this Academy either" Zero thought, as he came to the conclusion to just stay and reside the rest of his school years in the Moon Dorm.

6.) While Zero was busy thinking too much, he didn't notice Yuki standing by the big gates, so when she saw him and wanted to say hi, her presence alone scared the crap out of him, "What the fuck Yuki! Why are you here?" Zero shouted out of anger and from being spooked by Yuki, she didn't mean to laugh though, but the expression on Zeros face and his pose was worth it, even priceless. "Zero, I chose to wait here, by the Moon Dorm's main gate, (It is that huge gate before you enter on Night class grounds, you will know what I mean if you have seen the Vampire Knight series, even the manga), because a part of me really wanted to see and be by you. I also felt nervous of you staying and living here, I mean doesn't this transfer bother you Zero?" Yuki said, as she couldn't help but ask if he is alright with all this, Zero really did not want to talk about this right now, however since Zero was already in a bad mood, he felt "Oh what the hell, just talk to her and get this damn conversation over with already."

7.) Zero did feel a little better that Yuki was here though, they stood by each other for about a good 5 minutes, then Yuki spoke up, "Zero, I was wondering, are you still going to work with me? if not, I really am going to miss you. To be honest, I really want to try something with you, since you are trying to stay at Cross Academy in the Moon Dorm" Yuki asked, then said to Zero. To answer Yuki question, Zero felt the need to take a deep breath then slowly let it out, because of past situations with Yuki, he could feel an argument coming around the corner, hence, the reason why Zero had to do so, in order to calm himself down a little bit, but also getting ready, for whatever happens. Since Yuki is being sincere and straightforward, Zero knew to be mature and fully honest with Yuki, even about his true feelings. Zero did feel curious about Yuki feelings, and wanted to know, of what exactly did she want from him

8.) "Yuki, what do I mean to you?" Zero asked of her, wanting to know. Yuki felt flabbergasted by his word's, that he still might be confused about everything, also having weird feelings about this whole situation, "Zero, how many times do we have to have this stupid conversation? I thought you understood my feelings and our past arguments, for the 30th time, I care about you and I am falling in love with you. Zero, I promise to always be on your side, and protect you the best I can-", then Zero had to interrupt Yuki, "Yuki, I hate Pure-blood Vampires! Why can't you fucking understand that?! A damn Pure-blood killed my family, Shizuka enjoys toying with my younger brother Ichiru and is just leading him on. I am someone that can't tolerate being used and taken advantage of by a powerful Pure-blood Vampire, not just that, I don't think you understand Kaname is a bastard, your brother is a douche. Yuki, when you turn back into your old self, how can you promise me that you will not be arrogant? I am going to miss the human Yuki the most, what if this part of you is gone? With that being said, before that big bomb of news hit me, that you and Kaname are siblings, this whole time I really thought you were human Yuki, and because of you being human, I developed strong feelings towards you. Yuki, I have always wanted to kiss you, protect you forever, and wanted to make you mine by making my mark on you to claim you. But as of now, with the truth flown in my face, I don't fucking know what to do! I am lost in myself and have confused feelings about you," Zero answered honestly, "Well, Zero I am not like other heartless Pure-bloods okay, if you are afraid of losing the true me, you won't. I promise to look after you and take care of you, please have faith in me Zero, everything will be okay, you won't lose me. Zero, my greatest fear right now, is that once I am my old self, that you might lose your love for me and kill me,"- then Zero had to interrupt Yuki again, "Your wrong! Yuki it is the man's job to look after his lover, not the other way around, I am not meaning for my comment to be sexist, I just want to be the dominant one in this relationship okay. I don't care about myself if I get hurt! if you let me protect you, touch and bite you, that would be good enough for me and you can do whatever you want. Yuki if you want to make me worry, suffer, even make me insane, it would not bother me, I would rather waste my life to be with you Yuki, I want to make sure you are happy and safe. As much as I dislike Pure-blood Vampires, I could never hate you or come to term's in hurting you, I will never lose my love for you," Zero answered passionately, while spilling his heart and soul out to her,

9.) Yuki could feel that Zero was worried in being emotionally and mentally hurt, except her heart also wanted to be with him, "I would never toy with you, because you already mean so much to me...If you don't mind, I.. I want you to be my first bite, not Kaname. I might leave Cross Academy tomorrow to visit my Aunt Ana, who will hopefully wake me from mother's spell, on my fifteen, (15), Birthday, so I can finally be my true self, Zero If you will be my first bite, I will most definitely crave your blood and only your blood, I will also feel extremely horny as well, I hope you understand that once I wake up from my transformation, I want to be loved and cherished by you, and only you," Yuki's reply did sound sincere, as she also explained a situation that will be here sooner than later.

10.) Zero felt ecstatic and his ear's loved what he heard when Yuki said she wanted him to be her first, some of her words even gave Zero a bad hard on, Zero couldn't help himself and started to fantasize about how he was going to give it to her, but then suddenly, an unpleasant feeling interrupted his thoughts, and yes it is about Kaname, Zero felt pissed off to the core of his whole body, because he thought Kaname would probably have to be the one to help Yuki find her Aunt, except Yuki already knew where her Aunt lived, and she did plan on leaving Cross Academy without anyone knowing about it, however Zero is an exception and wanted him to come along. With Yuki's delicate situation, this sneak away plan bothered Zero more than he thought it would, because Zero did not want any guy touching his Yuki, especially that fuckin' Kaname guy, if they do get caught leaving the school.

11.) Then Zero felt bad for Yuki and wanted to make it up to her, by giving Yuki some company, but didn't realize his action or choice was actually a stupid move on his part, "Since I was hard on you these past few weeks, let me make it up to you, I have never seen the inside of the Moon Dormitory before, nor have I got the chance to live here, about your question way before that big conversation we just had, yes Yuki I do feel very nervous about living here, anyways, wanna come inside with me? I would feel much better if you did" Zero said, then became sweet enough to let her come in, the Vampire Hunter/ Guardian couldn't believe what he just said, proposing an idea that Yuki should be by his side during the remainder of this evening, (like a freaking parrot on his master's shoulders, so to ease his stupid tension with whatever he is going through.)

12.) With Yuki's presence being by him, on entering the grounds of the Moon Dorm together, almost started controversy and Zero could sense Kaname's friends too, along with an uncomfortable aura about them, which made the Vampire Hunter tense up, cause Zero really did not want any more unnecessary drama in his life right now. "Zero, it will be okay, I promise to always protect you, even from Kaname and his friends if I have too," Yuki said calmly, but serious about her life choices, Yuki gave one of her best sweet smiles to Zero, as he reached out his hand, to only gently grasp hers, then lead them both inside the Moon Dormitory in a nice romantic gesture, when the big door behind them shut with a loud rustic noise.

13.) Some Night Class students were ready to jump and kill Zero Kiryu once he got inside their territory, but then they couldn't, cause they noticed Zero was not alone and saw he held Yuki's hand gently, in a sweet, loving way, besides to them, it looked like Yuki chose to accompany Zero for the time being, also becoming fully aware that Yuki Cross is held special by Lord Kaname, which made them stop dead cold in their tracks, so the small group decided to spy on them instead. Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Rima, Ruka, Seiren, Senri and Takuma are the small group, who decided to gang up on Zero, but had to back down from the order Kaname gave them, because they knew Yuki wasn't dumb and that she probably wanted to spend her time with Zero this evening, in order to protect him, the Night Class students sure became nosy about the way the two looked at each other and tried to eavesdrop on them, while taking notice of how inappropriate Yuki and Zero were starting to become with each other.

14.) The Night Class students were getting worried and started to sweat in their own skin, because if Kaname ever came around and saw this, they knew that Kaname would get very angry and might become, (basically a Jean Grey off of Xmen, turning everyone and everything to dust), too destructive. Yuki moaned in Zero mouth "Oh, Zero," while Zero loved playing with Yuki boobs, then suckling on her nipples, to make Yuki's tits feel on fire, of wanting more and more of his warm teasing tongue, Zero loved kissing Yuki passionately, also learning to love everything about her, Zero and Yuki needed to stop, cause they were starting to get a little too naughty in the lower level of the Moon Dorm.

15.) Zero did not feel comfortable about living on this floor at all, it has an uneasy feeling to it, but remembered the strict orders that he agreed to from Kaien Cross, also getting a map that showed instructions to where his room is in this huge Moon Dormitory, while Zero signed the paper's, the map gave a strong possibly of where he might stay permanently and that made Zero a little more than uncomfortable.

16.) Zero and Yuki are in the den, on a couch, loving their hot moment, not realizing that they are being heavily watched "Takuma, shouldn't we leave? I am not going to stick around to watch porn," Rima asked, then said sternly, "Well, Rima no one said that you have to stay, if you want to go, then go" Senri told Rima calmly, "Guys, please shut-up, I am sticking around because Kaname might show up any moment now, I don't want Lord Kaname to become dangerous, then get hunted down by Vampire Hunter's because he killed Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu, I don't want to see Kaien Cross's bad side and I don't wish to find that out either, just stay with me please and put up with the waiting" Hanabusa said and explained, the group looked at a worried Hanabusa, who gingerly peeked over, from hiding behind the door to the den and standing out in the hallway, from time to time, only to watch Yuki and Zero make out and hoped those two would stop what they are doing, that put too much huge tension on his shoulders, the small group put their selfish desire to stay out of Kaname, Yuki and Zero's drama aside, cause they knew Hanabusa was right, he made a valid point and couldn't help but agree with him, then decided to just stay and wait, thinking that what they are doing, might be the right thing to protect everyone, especially the buildings structure.

17.) Besides, Yuki and Zero didn't go past third base anyway, which is really not that bad, but it was uncomfortable enough to make everyone on edge "Yuki, let's stop, your making my dick hard as a rock, here put your shirt on, if you want once we get to my room we can cuddle," Zero said, trying to persuade Yuki to put her clothes back on, before this situation could have escalated into something more, worst case scenario that could have happened is a future fight with Kaname. "Fine Zero, you win, I can't wait to snuggle though," Yuki said, as she felt happy enough to just being able to be with him, "Thank you for understanding, well let's go and find that damn room," Zero said to her, for some odd reason, he felt relieved and began to cross his fingers, as Zero started to hope that everything between them will turn out to be okay.

18.) Their happiness got cut short though, when Yuki and Zero just opened the door and entered into his new bedroom, Zero was not the only one who felt pissed off, taking notice that he has to live with a fucking roommate, who happens to be Kaname Kuran, but is not here thank God. Zero decided to look around his new room for a little bit, as both of em' choose to just leave the door open, then Zero noticed that cocky fucker does have a pretty nice sound system, Yuki saw her brother's sound system too, then felt curious on how to even turn it on, "I am going to turn it on, I hope you don't mind," Yuki said to Zero, while casually walking over towards Kaname's system to try and figure out on how to turn this bad boy on. Kaname's entertainment system blared like a fog horn, when Yuki accidentally didn't mean to, then she tried to adjust the volume, so it wasn't so Loud! A romantic ballroom song came on, while Yuki was still fidgeting with different buttons, in order to turn the sound down, Zero really didn't mind though and went over to Yuki, to persuade her in dancing with him.

19.) Takuma, Senri, Rima, Akatsuki and Hanabusa smiled while Ruka really did not care, but for Seiren, Kaname's main bodyguard, Seiren still felt uneasy about this whole situation, with Yuki Cross being so close to Zero Kiryu, since her Master Lord Kaname and Zero child of the hunter's, are practically enemy's. Seiren really didn't know how to feel about all this or of how to even handle this crazy situation. Some Night Class students are very aware of the danger that might come, but chose to think positive about it, thinking that everything will be okay, while Seiren and Ruka thought the worst, choosing to think negatively and making themselves too paranoid for no reason for a future that might or might not even happen. Takuma, Senri, Rima, Akatsuki and Hanabusa actually felt relieved, maybe even a little happy about this big change, because they don't really know anything about Zero, at all, thinking that maybe this was meant to happen, also taking notice from a realization point of view, that Yuki and Zero are party animals, who loved to have fun from time to time, then realizing those two could waken this dull dormitory up, to make it more fun and better for everyone.

20.) Kaname felt relieved and let himself relax when he just got home from being in a long talk and meeting with Kaien Cross, "Kaname, I am going to give you unnecessary trust, that you would do the right thing and not do wrong, Zero is my adopted son and I will do anything to protect him, his parent's are good friends of mine, so the least I could do is owe a debt to the Kiryu family," Kaien Cross said, explaining himself, also warning Kaname to look after and protect Zero, Kaname did not feel happy about those term's, but agreed to them anyway, to keep peace with everything and everyone. When Kaname got home, he heard loud music come from the direction of where his room is, and as Kaname got closer to his room, he noticed that his friends are spying on someone, so Kaname joined in with them for a little bit, curious on what his friends were actually doing, then saw Zero and Yuki do harmless, beautiful, unique ballroom dance moves.

21.) One of the songs, Zero and Yuki danced to is, "Peponi (Paradise), by The Piano Guys," which is a very beautiful song, then a few songs went by that made Kaname finally have enough, so he stood up, only to give a loud cough, which scared the crap out of his friends, also not meaning to make them jump out of their own skin. Kaname listened to the music, as he went through his group of friends to go into his room, then saw Yuki and Zero dance in their sweet intense moment, Kaname did feel quite upset but chose to let his anger go.

22.) Kaname felt distraught though and became quite jealous from watching his Yuki dance romantically and compassionately with Zero. The next song, "Children by Escala," kind of helped Kaname calm down, he also noticed of how in tuned Yuki and Zero are while they danced, "Maybe it is just the music" Kaname thought, while Hanabusa heard his favorite song "Transcendence by Lindsay Stirling" come on, that made Hanabusa use his telekinesis powers to turn the volume of Kaname's sound system even more up, to help Zero and Yuki ballroom dance even more harder, but with nice elegance as well. Kaname was about to lose his cool, cause he felt the need to cross his arms in order to just keep himself calm, but to also show the anger and frustration he felt, well let's just say Kaname finally had enough. Kaname knew from experience that Yuki loved to dance, but he started to not care about that right now, what really mattered is Zero actions, that made Kaname feel even more pissed off than before, he still wanted to kill Zero, for touching his Yuki inappropriately, Kaname is also very aware, that he probably will get an earful of Yuki's complaining and the drama that might follow, but both men were strongly prepared for it.

23.) Kaname shut his sound system off with his telekinesis powers, before another could song play, then of course getting ready for Yuki's lecture and Kaname's hunch is right on cue, "Kaname, why did you do that? Zero and I are just having some fun, it is not like we are about to have sex" Yuki told Kaname, about to whine. Kaname did not want to argue nor in the mood for it either, plus the fact that Kaname did not even want to think about the possibility of Yuki and Zero having sex! "Yuki, this is my room, I can do whatever the fuck I want okay! Since Zero is going to bunk in this big room with me, it is the only way to keep my eye on him, to make sure he stays out of trouble and out of mischief," Kaname explained to Yuki, while directing his comment towards Zero, hoping that Zero Kiryu got the point to not fuck with him, nor will tolerate his bullshit.

24.) With Kaname's news, Yuki and Zero felt extremely uncomfortable and did not expect this kind of thing to actually happen, at all, both Yuki and Zero thought rooming with Kaname was only just a temporary stay "Gosh this is all sorts of fucked up, if you are going to be my roommate Kaname, I might as well move back to the Sun Dormitory, besides how stupid do you think I am? You probably want to kill me, or your friends will do it for you. Yuki sweetie, I might need your help if I stay here, this is the freaking Moon Dormitory, even though Kaien is the Headmaster of this school, your Father has no jurisdiction in the Moon Dormitory, Kaname does, Cross told me so. Kaname can cover his tracks here and has the greater pull, so in a way I do not feel safe living here all by myself, I feel threatened," Zero explained, then asked for Yuki's help in his current situation, Zero pointed his attention back to Kaname, "I am sorry Kaname, but I am leaving, I am going to head back to the Sun Dorm" Zero said, as he grabbed his things to get ready and leave this place, except Kaname was not having it either and became aggressive, by slamming Zero into his bedroom wall that lead into Kaname's bathroom. Yuki, along with everyone else, could not stop thinking about of why someone would want to do that to their own bedroom wall? Which could have easily been prevented too, except Kaname couldn't care less about what he'd done "No... You aren't going anywhere, why? Because I am not going to let that happen, besides, whether you like it or not Zero, you are now a true member of the Night Clan, maybe even higher than an original aristocrat, because you still have your families true blood of being a Vampire Hunter don't you? Not just that, I am blocking your privileges to be around my sister from now on, I am not going to let you have the strong chance to fuck her. This is the only opportunity I see that you won't break, so don't even try or even think about of sneaking Yuki in here, is that understood!" Kaname explained with such harshness, that his eye's turned a murderous red, as he went ahead to grab ahold of Zero's shirt collar, about to rough him up, while Zero was not to keen on following his orders in the first place and started to fight back.

25.) Kaname friends came in the room thinking they had to be there to stop the fight, but it already started, "I will not let you order me around Kaname, do I look like a dog to you?!" Zero yelled at Kaname, as he got up from the ground to attack him, Yuki tried to stop their fight, but Zero insisted that she should stay out of it, "Get back Yuki, I don't want you to get hurt," Then some Night Class students were about to attack Zero, even Seiren, but Kaname put his foot down, "Stay out of this, or you will feel pain as well!" Kaname ordered his friends to back off, which put everyone in an uncomfortable predicament like they had no choice but to watch their stupid fight, while Yuki felt scared, as she felt forced into watching Kaname and Zero hurt each other, and she was not the only one who did not like this one bit.

26.) Yuki could not handle them fighting anymore, so she decided to interrupt and end their quarrel with each other, "Stop this now! I don't care, this stupid fight is now officially over," Yuki exclaimed, then noticed that Zero got a serious hit to his right shoulder because of Kaname's strong slam against the bedroom wall that happened earlier. Yuki went over to Zero to hold him, then started to cry very loudly because of all the crap they just went through. Everyone saw and heard the big pop when Kaname grabbed ahold of Zero's fist, then twisted his arm down, only to yank it up, to dislocate Zero's left arm, which looked quite painful to even look at. Zero managed to hurt Kaname back though, before he even got hurt, Zero managed to punch Kaname in the back that might hurt for the next couple of days, then kicked Kaname's right leg up so he fell straight to the floor, to land on his bad lower back, but to also hurt some tendons in kaname's right leg. Kaname and Zero's fight was practically even matched anyway, both have wounds that would at least take a few weeks to heal. Yuki held Zero with love and compassion, all the while embracing him longer than she thought, not noticing the time that went by.

27.) Yuki knew that Zero will be okay thank God, but also noticed within herself, that she was not okay with this, any of this. Yuki became very upset with Kaname. First Akatsuki and Hanabusa rushed over to Lord Kaname to help and make sure that Kaname got up carefully, Second Takuma and Senri intervened wanting the privilege to help Kaname, then leading Kaname to his big couch, for Kaname to just sit and relax for awhile, Third and lastly, Ruka, Rima, even Seiren, (Kaname personal bodyguard), wanted to help, by starting to check Lord Kaname wounds, to feel Kaname lower back and his right leg to feel of how bad it actually was, Seiren knew how to do a quick analysis and told her Master Lord Kaname to not move until they got some kind of stability for his lower back and his right leg, when Ruka and Seiren decided to leave to go find something, Yuki took that chance to give Kaname a death glare to leave her and Zero alone from now on. Kaname saw the hurt and anger in Yuki eye's that gave him the feeling, to leave Yuki alone for I don't know how long, Kaname knew he created this situation then taking a wild guess that Yuki probably wanted nothing to do with him anymore and boy was Kaname right about that.

28.) "Yuki, why Zero? What the fuck can that man do for you anyway? Zero has no one and most people here at Cross Academy do not even like him, including myself," Kaname really wanted to know what exactly did Zero have that he didn't, and what did Yuki see in this guy that Kaname could have missed. Yuki listened to Kaname's rant while she carefully helped Zero to a nice lounge chair, then making sure she didn't accidentally bump his bad arm when she left, only for a little while to get his stuff and come back. Yuki gave Zero a sweet kiss on the cheek when she got back and did not mind helping her boyfriend with his luggage, "It is just very few things to carry anyway," Yuki thought, but she was right, Zero just had one large suitcase and a nice medium carry on, so Yuki didn't feel bothered by it in the least or mind in carrying a few damn things, "Well Yuki, are you going to answer my questions or not?" Kaname asked expecting an answer, when Yuki helped Zero get carefully up and out of the lounge chair, she decided to finally answer Kaname's big question, "You know what Kaname? You are right, Zero really doesn't have anyone, I am the only friend that Zero has and I am okay with that, he lost his fucking family because of a Pure-blood, dislikes all Vampires, now Zero has to live here, what the hell Kaname? You know exactly what I am talking about! What happened to my damn nice brother, whom I used to know, that is what I would like to know! I learned to really like Zero Lord Kaname, I don't want Zero to get hurt and I am finding a love within myself that I never felt before, I am falling in love with Zero Kiryu, Kaname please forgive me, I am sorry, but for now Zero and I are going to leave so please excuse us, out of my way Akatsuki and Hanabusa" Yuki answered, then demands of Kaname Night Class friends Akatsuki and Hanabusa to get out of her way, "It's okay, let Yuki go," Kaname told his friends, "Thank you, Kaname" Yuki said politely, as she put Zeros good right arm around her shoulders then leading them out of Kaname room, hopefully for good this time. On their out, everyone in the Night Class watched Yuki and Zero leave, even though Yuki did feel a little intimidated by the Night Class because of the way they glared at her and Zero, which also looked like a big sign of disapproval, but Yuki could not think about that right now, Yuki wanted to help aid Zero for the wounds her brother Kaname gave, then help Zero unpack somewhere else in the Moon Dorm, Yuki really did not give a fuck about what people thought anymore, including Kaname.

29.) "Lord Kaname, with all do respect, as of right now you should rest, I would not worry about Yuki Cross anymore, since it is obvious that Yuki have already moved on from you," Ruka said carefully, also being cautious in not hurting Lord Kaname feelings, everyone looked at Ruka and could not believe of what Ruka is actually proposing for what Kaname should do, not just that, Ruka having the courage and guts to say something like that. Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Takuma, Senri, Rima, and Seiren thought that maybe Ruka went a little too far, but it is already too late, Ruka's statement made Kaname snap, "Ruka, what gives you the right in telling me of what I should do? Who the fuck do you think you are?! I am about to lose my cool with you Ruka, besides is the eviction date not close enough to when you are supposed to leave" Kaname said hastily, warning Ruka to back the fuck off. Ruka probably will get kicked out sooner than her departure date, since Kaname wanted to choke the hell out of Ruka, and maybe hurt her even more, "Lord Kaname, what would you like us to do?" Seiren asked of her Master, wanting to know if she can in anyway, be of an assistance to her Master Lord Kaname, "Well Seiren, as of now I just want to be alone, when I feel physically and emotionally better, you will be the first to know," Kaname gave Seiren, (his most loyal servant), a respectful answer, which helped Seiren understand in giving her Master Lord Kaname some space, also knowing from experience, that Kaname probably will talk to her soon, before talking to anyone else. Kaname wanted to leave the room for a little bit so he can calm down, but because of his injury from earlier, it is best to not move at all, the Night Class took in the realization to leave Kaname alone till he felt better and in the mood to talk again, so they left respectfully, Hanabusa wanted to ask Kaname a question but Akatsuki prevented Hanabusa in doing so, by grabbing the back of his cousins shirt to dragging Hanabusa out of the room. The Night Class students are predicting that Kaname may have something up his sleeve to bully Zero around for awhile, for how long though, no one truly knows, also betting of what Kaname might do to Zero Kiryu from now on, The Night Class students, including Headmaster Kaien Cross knew that this feeling is not right nor did it feel comfortable, a side that no one, even Hanabusa, have ever seen in Kaname before, almost everyone is not sure on who's side they should be on, which stumped them even more.

30.) After looking around the Moon Dorm for awhile, Yuki managed to finally get them into one of the many rooms that the 6 story, (Right wing), building provided, which is connected to the 12 story that is also the main building\ middle part of the Moon Dorm. (In the middle of the architecture of the Moon Dormitory, is a 12 story building with at least 15 rooms on each floor, so 180 rooms total so far, which is only the main front of the Dorm. Since the 12 story is in the middle of this huge Dormitory, on each side of that middle part, is connected to a 6 story with just as many rooms, like 20 rooms on each floor, with the two 6 story buildings connected to the 12 story, in order to get to the left and right wing, is a large marble floor staircase that an individual can just walk across in no time, the stairs are meant to go up and down, but is also used to just walk across to get to the other part of the dormitory, so 120 rooms on each side, total of both sides is 240 rooms, so if we take 180+240=420 rooms altogether.)

31.) When Yuki was about to help Zero out with his things, she knew part of her still needed some time to get to know this building, except during that era when Rido and her Father got along, there was actually other people involved who felt the architecture layout plan for the Moon Dorm was a bit too much, even for Cross Academy as a whole, but then in a couple minutes, her feelings changed, once Yuki realized an old room that felt a little too familiar, which is the room Shizuka Hio wanted to reside in and also in another life, did get murdered in. Yuki smiled to herself feeling happy, even relieved with the changes that are happening, she felt glad in taking that chance to help Shizuka out, whom is alive and well, and it's all thanks to her, along with a strong possibility that Zero might be alright from now on. In a few short moments, Yuki knew to give herself some kudo's in saving the man, she hoped to spend the rest of her life with.

32.) As Yuki began to walk them over to the nice soft bed, she wanted to make sure Zero felt comfortable enough, once he lain down, because in all honesty, when Yuki put his stuff aside by the bathroom door, she had to dash towards the toilet to pee. Yuki felt thankful she made it and sighed in relief that she didn't piss herself either, then noticed how crummy the bathroom looked "Are all the extra rooms like this and need a new revamp?" All of a sudden, Yuki became deep in thought about some new ideas for the Moon Dorm, as she was about to get up and flush, then wash her hands, before cuddling up to Zero for the rest of the night. Since Yuki doesn't care about Kaname anymore, she decided to strip most of her clothes off, before falling soundly asleep in Zero's arms, and wore just her underwear, to prove a point, that Zero is the only one who will truly matter to her now. When the morning light started to shine beautifully into the room, the sweet aura woke Yuki up, that made her look at the bedroom clock to see what time it is, then a strong feeling just came out of nowhere, which felt like someone or something is trying to squeeze the life out of her heart, which made the Kuran princess slowly sit up in bed and found herself stuck in a harsh blurry daze, the horrible memories from another life, made Yuki touch her chest in desperation to help calm down of whatever the heck this feeling is, Zero was able to feel what his girlfriend is feeling, but came at him in a different way, instead the unclosed path from a different time frame attacked Zero Kiryu in his sleep, that caused him to jolt awake, somewhat anyway, then in a weird daze, he noticed his sweetheart is recovering from a bad panic attack with good deep breaths, so Zero didn't care what he felt at the moment and began to gently rub Yuki's back, cause for some odd reason, the Vampire Hunter/ Guardian felt a strong internal connection with her, to where he can sense a bad mood swing about to strike and by golly he was right, as Yuki started to cry from what just happened to her eight, (8), minutes ago.

33.) Even though Kaname is supposed to rest and stay off his foot, he could hear his little sister's cry, coming from the right wing, that made him start to worry about her, so Kaname rushed out of his bed to go see if Yuki is alright. Zero let Yuki cry on his good arm/ shoulder, "Yuki, don't take emotions so seriously, cause feelings like those are always a temporary feeling, they come and go as they please without any sort of warning to the person. Even though I don't like your brother, but from what I do know about him so far, I honestly feel Kaname is not going to turn into your Uncle Rido okay, everything will be alright if you just believe that it will be, I will also try my best to protect you and do of what I can to make you happy" Zero answered softly, while also explaining his thoughts of what he truly thinks of Kaname Kuran as a person\ whole, as he continued to massage Yuki's back in gentle strokes, trying to comfort her. Yuki started to feel a little better and leaned into Zero's good arm for support, while Zero put his good arm around Yuki to hold her close, then gave his girlfriend, whom is quite shaken up, a sweet kiss on the lips.

34.) Kaname is nearby, also hiding quietly as he could behind the door to the room Yuki and Zero are in and couldn't believe in what he heard from their conversation, while a nice sweet memory started to cloud his thoughts, which is of Haruka and Juri Kuran, whom happened to be sharing a gentle passionate kiss in the living room from their old house, where Hanabusa's family is now living there. As the memory of Haruka and Juri began to fade away, Kaname became a little shell shocked when he witnessed Zero and Yuki in their passionate kiss, in place of them, Kaname felt like he had to get out of here, then left the right wing in extreme hurt and anger. Kaname did not mean to make a lot of noise, because in all honesty, he felt way too upset in trying to calm himself down, and felt even more hurt than anything else right now, so Kaname started to pace in his bedroom while having a bad limp, somehow, feeling the pain come from his bad leg, kinda helped with Kaname's frustrations "I am not Rido, I am nothing like him," Kaname said to himself, then limped over to his alcohol cabinet to give himself a quick hard drink "I fucking hate that man,-" then something interrupted Kaname's thoughts "Kaname, let Yuki be happy, do not be the man that destroys her happiness" It is a voice Kaname remembered, it is Juri's voice, which stopped Kaname stone cold in his tracks, then his angry thoughts began to change "Maybe Yuki is right, I probably do need to calm down, I guess I will try to be more supporting in her choices and learn to ease up on things."

35.) Hanabusa decided to visit Lord Kaname and knew to knock on his bedroom door in a respectful manner, to make sure if it is okay to come in, "Alright Hanabusa, come in" Kaname's voice sure sounded distasteful, however he felt tolerant enough to give one of his stalkish friends permission to enter his domain, "Lord Kaname with all do respect, I do not think Zero Kiryu should stay here in the Moon Dorm, if he bothers you this much. I have a strong feeling Lady Yuki and Zero might have sex anyways, so if my suggestion could be of any help to you, you should consider for Zero to room with one of us, that is if that is alright with you of course. I honestly believe, if you want a Vampire Hunter, who is now a Vampire to live and stay here, have him room with one of us. I am pretty sure in situtions like this, you are not the only one who wants to hunt Shizuka down, for breaking an unforgivable norm among the Vampire society, which is understandable, however to have Zero room with you, is like a big mistake just waiting to happen" Hanabusa explained, while also trying his hardest to request a more peaceful solution of how to go about Zero's living circumstances. Kaname looked over at Hanabusa with frustration in his eyes, only to realize, Hanabusa did make a very good extreme point though, so Kaname decided to agree with him on this one and came to the conclusion to let Zero room with Hanabusa instead, which freaked Aido out into an oblivion, when Lord Kaname called up Kaien to let him know Zero's living situation has changed. Hanabusa began to slouch with tears streaming down his face, cause he did not expect this to happen and to him of all people in the Moon Dorm. When Kaname was about to end his conversation with Headmaster Cross, Hanabusa wished he didn't come here and say all this to him in the first place.

36.) Yuki decided to leave Cross Academy for awhile to get away from unnecessary drama, but her Father Kaien Cross and Zero followed her, wanting to make sure she is okay, "Okay you two, I can already feel your presence, might as well show yourselves" Yuki said in a huff, about getting tired of people following her around, especially eavesdropping which is Yuki's major pet peeve, "Sorry about that Yuki, but where are you going? Kaname told me you just left for no reason, I have the right to know of where my daughter is going, I want to make sure you are being safe" Headmaster Cross felt a little hesitant at first, in answering his daughter's question, however Kaien knew he should explain his actions, "I decided to just follow you guys to get away from the Moon Dorm, Kaname is driving me nuts, besides he is going through my things, saying of what I can and cannot have, then having my stuff taken up to Hanabusa's room, Hanabusa is going to be my permanent roommate, so I guess in a way, it is better than rooming with Kaname, that's for damn sure" Zero said, explaining of why he chose to leave Cross Academy for awhile, then walked over towards them, from being behind a cherry blossom tree, "Kaname already informed me about it and guess it is to be expected" Kaien said to Zero, then looked at Yuki waiting for her answer, "Well Father, I am going into the city to buy a couple of phones, I remember from over the years, I have a good savings account and I wanted to spend some money, then go on a bus ride" Yuki finally answered, Kaien Cross just sighed, "I guess you are old enough now to get a cell-phone, I can't believe my precious little Yuki will be 15 years old tomorrow, cries* So if you don't mind, I will tag along then, I also want to know where you are going after I purchase you a cellphone" Kaien Cross told her, then Yuki looked at her Father and Zero in defeat, only to turn around and start walking of where she wanted to go.

37.) "Oh Yuki, look at these, which color do you like?" Kaien Cross said, while looking at phones that are on display, "Well Father, since I got a good allowance, I would like to get three,(3), phones, I would like to get one for Yori, Zero and one for my Aunt Ana" Yuki told Headmaster Cross, Zero thought the new phones looked pretty cool and decided to let his girlfriend buy him a Galaxy Droid turbo 2 smart phone after all, since she insisted in wanting to do something nice for him, even though Zero was not interested in having the latest model or anything fancy, he just wanted a simple guy phone to stay in touch with Yuki if she ever needed him with whatever, "Zero, your phone does look pretty nice, but come over here with me, there are a couple displays with neat phone cases on em' that would look even more awesome on your new phone, I might as well get one for myself too, since I want to keep tabs on the both of you" Kaien said, then went ahead and got himself one, right after he purchased a nice gift for Yuki, along with an elegant case to go with it, "Headmaster is this really necessary? I understand this is for Yuki's sake, but for me, I can handle taking care of myself" Zero's voice sounded a bit huffy, cause he felt a little frustrated with Kaien Cross at the moment, over something stupid too "Zero, I know you can take care of yourself, but this is also about Yuki's mental well being in life and my promise towards your parents, I need to make sure you are okay too, besides your status as a Vampire is on the fritz now, I am just preparing myself" Kaien explained, with a worried look on his face, while debating with himself, if he wanted a pleather case or a suede one for his new phone, that is just resting in his arms about ready to buy, "Kaien, everything will be fine, have a little faith in me please, Yuki even tells me that life usually has a way in working itself out, so again, there is nothing to be worried about" Zero tried to calm Kaien Cross down, but it was slowly failing, he felt a little exhausted, from just watching Kaien Cross get worked up for absolutely nothing, then watched him finally purchase his crap, and about ready to get out of this store.

38.) In a few minutes, Yuki approached her Father and Zero with 2 shopping bags "Well, I am done shopping here and to answer your question from before, I am going to visit my Aunt Ana, so if you want to come along, by all means I do not care," Yuki announced, as she was about to head out the phone companies door "Let me buy the train tickets, that is quite the distance" Kaien insisted, while starting to question some of his thoughts that began to go through his mind, which did not sit very well with him. "Yuki, I did not know you had an Aunt" Zero stated with a monotone voice, while all three of em' waited in an uncomfortable stance a few feet away from the platform's edge, for the train to show up "Aunt Ana is Senri's Mother, Senri is my cousin" Yuki explained, "Yuki, that is not enough information for even a random stranger to be able to understand of what you just tried to explain, Zero Yuki's Uncle Rido married Lady Anastasiya and Senri is their son, Rido is also her parent's brother, does that clear some questions up?" Kaien answered, being more informative to Zero than Yuki did, then looked at Yuki with a dull expression, "At least Rido is long gone, still I am not going to let you go all by yourself, it's a good thing we are traveling nice and early in the afternoon to do this, Anastasiya lives at least 5 hours away so I hope this visit is worth it" Kaien added, as he continued to feel a bit nervous, even when the train showed up, then all three,(3), were able to find themselves good seats in the way back for some privacy, "Father, will you stop freaking out please, you know Anastasiya is a decent, lovely person, despite the fact that yes, she is a bit depressed, but that is only because of what happened a long time ago, which is not her fault, give Ana a break Dad, seriously" Yuki told her Father to cool it and knew her Aunt has already been through enough as it is, beside the point she actually really wanted to be good company to her Aunt Anastasiya during their visit "This is going to be a long train ride" Zero thought, while letting himself relax in his seat, then draped his arm behind Yuki's shoulder in a romantic way, which Yuki loved and appreciated Zero's sweet gesture, so she gave him one of her best smiles, then a gentle kiss on his cheek, as Yuki was about to pull herself away, Zero surprised Yuki by a big smooch on the lips, "Zero, get your lips off Yuki or I will break your new phone" Cross said with caution, "This is definitely going to be a long train ride for sure" Zero thought, while not wanting to break his kiss with her, but Zero knew he had too, then threw his head back into the train's seat, except Yuki ached for Zero's touch and wanted to be like super close to him, so she let her head rest against his chest, however with Zero, the feeling was mutual, even though he could feel Kaien's death glare clear as day, who happen to be sitting right behind him "I can feel your look" Zero thought, while Yuki tried to take a couple deep breaths, in order to calm herself down, so she didn't by chance choke her Father out for giving Zero a hard time.

39.) It is a quarter to 4 o'clock, which is getting close to early evening when Zero's stuff finally got settled into Hanabusa's room, "Uh, Kaname? Is it safe to have Zero's bloody rose in the Moon Dorm? I mean, I wouldn't feel safe being asleep, cause I know for a fact he chooses to stay up all damn day, Zero might even blow our brains out whenever he feels like it too" Senri asked of his cousin Kaname, "Well Senri, lets just hope it does not come to that, as long as everyone is nice to each other, then it should not give him a reason to go rampage on us okay, the bloody rose is Zero's responsibility, which in turn goes along with being a Vampire Hunter, that is part of his job and that gun is Zero's only safety net, cause being a Vampire Hunter does run deep through his veins, so I am not gonna to take the gun away, if I do Kaien Cross would have a conniption, besides Zero is a walking weapon, so he is my prey and only mine, is that understood" Kaname answered casually, also announcing dibs on Zero Kiryu, so everyone in the Moon Dorm knew to take Zero off their hit list, then left the Vampire Hunter/ Guardian's fate in the hands of Kaname Kuran.

40.) Takuma and Hanabusa decided to go out to get away from Cross Academy for awhile, only to clear out their obnoxious thoughts "Hanabusa, I am kind of worried" Takuma admitted, while Hanabusa couldn't help but agree with his friend on that one, "I am too Takuma, I strongly feel Lord Kaname needs to move on from Lady Yuki, cause Yuki does keep telling him, that she is in love with Zero, I mean like how much more clearer does a person need to be or get" Hanabusa answered like he was almost out of breath and hoped his words gave Takuma some insight of what to say to Lord Kaname for next time, since Kaname does usually go to him for advice.

41.) "I probably vented a little more than enough about Kaname, anyways, I believe today is the day you and Yori are going to the Cafe', go ahead, I will cover for you" Takuma said, then insisted for Hanabusa to go have some fun, "I don't think so Takuma, I am not even interested in her, what about you though? Cause I believe your evenings are completely free on Fridays, so why don't you go take Yori out on a date, since you two seem to like each others company, besides I am not that much of a fan about Greek history, let alone literature," Hanabusa decided to be honest with his feelings about her, while Takuma had to think about it "I have never been on a date with a human girl before, so who knows, this experience might be interesting, I will only go, if you keep this a secret and not tell Headmaster Cross, especially Kaname" Takuma explained, as he made a deal/ compromise with Hanabusa, "It is not my story to tell, I will most definitely not tell Kaname about that, so go ahead and leave, I am just going into the city to do some sightseeing, get supper, and maybe do a quick hunt" Hanabusa replied with enough reassurance in his voice that Takuma knew his friend will not tell on him, besides Hanabusa already gave his word, that he will keep his mouth shut, but Hanabusa knew he would need to have a damn good explanation of Takuma's whereabouts if Kaname ever does find out that Takuma is still out and about with Yori, once he gets home from being out in the city, let's just hope it doesn't come to that "Thanks Hanabusa, I appreciate it and when you do go on a random hunt, make sure to be extra careful, cause no one wants to get caught by a Vampire Hunter, later gator" Takuma replied with concern, as he remembered to turn around in order to start heading towards the Sun Dorm to find Yori.

42.) During Takuma's nature walk towards Cross Academy, at first he sure did have a hard time in just trying to find Yori anywhere around the school, then realized since today is Friday, the Headmaster probably did want the Dayclass Students to head back to their rooms as soon as possible, once their classes ended for the day "But It's not even late enough for them to go back to their rooms yet" As Takuma quietly glanced down at his wrist watch, to check the time, the Vice President of the Moon Dorm decided to take a risk, that he really should not be doing, cause it is highlighted twice in their student handbook "Any Night Class student is strictly forbidden to have a relationship with a Dayclass student and is not allowed to enter the Sun Dorm residence, especially of the opposite gender." Takuma knew a way to sneak in though and started to look around for Yori "Wow, talk about different architecture, I have not been in the Girls Dorm before, so this residence is quite small when compared to the Moon Dormitory" Takuma said aloud to himself, when he just got done with snoopin around on the main floor, then started to walk up the stairs that led to the second floor, to check out those bedrooms in trying to find her. Since Yori lives on the second floor, last door on the right, to the left of the hallway, Yori did not expect to see Takuma, especially this late in the day, even though it is a quarter after five, (5.)

43.) Yori just walked out of the bathroom from taking a nice long bath that soothed her emotional pain and frustrations "I thought Hanabusa was going to take me out for lunch, what a scumbag" Yori said a loud, then headed over to her bed naked, "Maybe I should go to bed early, but it is such a nice day out I would hate to waste a beautiful evening" Yori thought while looking at the ceiling laying in her bed, Yori turned over on to her right side then pushed herself up and out of bed, Yori looked outside of Yuki's bedroom window noticing the wind dancing in the tree's and the beautiful sky beyond the school grounds, Yori opened up the window all the way and wanted to feel the breeze against her skin, Yori started to touch herself loving the smells of nature that sneaked into her room, then Takuma opened Yori's bedroom door, Yori did not even notice or hear Takuma enter since her back is not facing the door anyway.

44.) Out of all the women Takuma has seen naked, it was his first time seeing a human teenage chick naked, "Umm, Yori?" Takuma silently freaked out when he saw Yori turn around and gave him her full attention with ease, while the Aristocrat Vampire didn't mean to ask with such awkwardness, cause he did feel quite embarrassed in his actions, compared to how Yori felt about him, since she did not seem to care or feel surprised with a man she is not even interested in, in her room anyway, instead Yori just looked at him, along with a left raised eyebrow "Please shut the door and may I ask why you are in the Girls Dormitory?" Yori decided to ignore Takuma's weird behaviour, while he did what was asked of him to shut her bedroom door, Takuma still felt a bit nervous, cause he did not know how to act around Yori, since she felt comfortable in his presence, "Well, I asked Hanabusa if he took you to out for lunch and he completely forgot about it, Hanabusa told me he really doesn't care about history or literature and gave me the special coupon, besides Hanabusa already has girlfriend, he is in one of those long distant relationships, so I would not waste my time in trying get with Hanabusa, but I would love to take you to that Cafe' for supper tonight if you let me" Takuma tried to explain, then insisted she should take up his offer "Takuma, I was expecting to go with Hanabusa, cause I may have a little crush on him, but after hearing that, Hanabusa sounds like a complete asshole! Please leave Takuma, I do not need your pity" Yori said in a huff, as she pointed to her door for him to leave "I am sorry Yori, but I am not going to leave you alone tonight, you deserve a nice supper, then attend that museum you are excited about, if you want, after we visit the Museum, we can go ride some waves" Takuma is one of those men, who really did not like to beg, however, he managed to persuade Yori to give him a chance this evening, while she couldn't help but feel quite flustered by Takuma's gesture, that made her cheeks blush a little bit "Let me get dressed, you are allowed to wait on my bed" Yori replied in utter annoyance with herself, cause part of her, couldn't believe she let herself finally gave in to Takuma's puppy dog eye's, for some odd reason, Yori knew, she usually does not shrug a feeling off her shoulders, then walk over to her closet in excitement to look for a nice outfit to wear, towards a man, she never imagined of going out with, Yori truly did think about Hanabusa all the time, "So how is being with Takuma different?" Yori thought, when she zipped her forest green jeggings up, "I really wanted to be with Hanabusa this evening, except what Takuma told me, explains why I should give up my crush towards him, I mean who in their right mind would want to go out with someone, who already has a girlfriend, then cheat on em without a second thought? Hanabusa is definitely not a person I hoped he was, so I might as well try something new out of my comfort zone, who knows, Takuma might be good company and get me out of my weird funk" Yori continued to be deep in thought, when she decided to match a bra with the underwear she is wearing, then wore a white undershirt, along with a black and white stripe shirt, with a few blue, pink and yellow flower designs embroidered into the fabric, then put black lace flats on, even though Takuma offered to pay for everything, she could not let him do that, so Yori took a black glitter purse out of her closet and just filled it up with only her wallet and phone "Well I'm ready" Yori told him with a genuine smile, Takuma knew Yori was being sincere, even though he was able to hear all those thoughts, she thought. When Takuma started to guide the both of them out of the Girls Dorm, he really did hope, to make this evening as special as he could for Yori and returned her smile, with one of his own, Yori thought Takuma looked like a gentleman and found his sweet smile, kind, plus adorable.

45.) While Yori got dressed and ready, Takuma stared at her from head to toe, then thought about Yori in a completely different way that probably will never happen, "Yori would look gorgeous as a Vampire" Takuma thought, "Well I am ready Takuma," Yori announced, as she walked towards him in excitement for tonight.

46.) When the train stopped in Chengdu, they had to hail a taxi to get where Lady Anastasiya lives, "Gosh it sure is beautiful here" As Yuki breathed, some condensation got on the passenger window in the back of the taxi, while she also sat comfortably on Zero's lap to see more of Chengdu, "We are not here to go sightseeing Yuki" Kaien said in a low monotone voice, however also trying to be blunt with his words, "Well, to be honest, I actually wanted to be with my Aunt for a couple of days, so it is not my fault you have a tight schedule, if you want to go back to Cross Academy then go, I ain't going to stop you" Yuki answered in soft voice, as she continued to look out the window to avoid eye contact with him and fought back verbally against her adopted Father, "You did not say anything about living with Anastasiya for a couple of days, how can you be so unprepared? What your doing is reckless Yuki" Kaien couldn't believe it and soon enough, he became flabbergasted that all of this is happening so fast, plus Kaien sure did feel a bit hurt that Yuki pulled a complete 180 on him, "Honestly, I do not mind, cause back at home is just a bunch of drama anyway, so it's a good thing I brought my wallet or I would've shot myself in the foot" Zero replied with reassurance, so Yuki knew that Zero is actually okay with his girlfriend's choices and that he is also choosing to trust her too, which Yuki appreciated, then let her body rest against his, cause she felt extra thankful that Zero gave her break, "I guess can stay for a few hours, but I need to go back to Cross Academy or Kaname would kill me" Kaien made sure to inform them, that he couldn't stay long, then made an agreement to stay in touch when he did leave. "Here is your destination, have a good rest of the day" The taxi driver announced their arrival in a dull voice, while just putting his cab into park, as Yuki began to reach down to grab a hold of her purse and decided to give him a nice tip, along with the fare as all three of em started to get out, only to watch the car drive away.

47.) "So this is where your Aunt lives? This large home sure does look old" Zero stated in kind of a distasteful/ sour attitude towards Anastasiya's house, while also breathing in the different scents of nature that surrounded her home "Yea well, at least Ana knows how to pick a good sturdy home, along with different qualities, which probably makes this place even more special. You see, Anastasiya is not from around here and she lived in Russia with her family for a long time, way before Rido even thought about considering to visit their country. Because of the way Anastasiya was brought up, she turned out to be one of those people, who has a strong passion towards beautiful architecture, which is usually made out of the strongest finest quality a person can get for themselves, that's just who she is and part of her personality. I bet once we get inside, the interior will be a different story, cause house's like these, are actually quite a sight to be seen and can have the power to take words right out of the person's mouth, before they even get the chance to speak" Kaien explained softly, while remembering an old fond memory, when he first heard word that Rido came back from his work trip in Russia, along with their Princess in tow with him, which was why Kaien had to work overtime that winter, cause his boss got an earful from King Anton, who wanted to be extra careful to make sure his daughter will be alright in Rido's care, so Kaien decided to get a hold of Haruka and Juri to spy on their brother and find out if there is anything to be concerned about, instead he got invited to their home for the first time and noticed of how much Anastasiya meant to Rido, when the couple showed up with a couple of different sides/ dishes for their evening meal together. "So Anastasiya, how do you like Asia so far?" Juri wanted to ask, just for something to talk about "Well Juri, I really haven't seen enough of the countries to actually judge the country, I am not a big fan of this city, but it's liveable, so I can't really complain" Anastasiya told her, while feeling a small kick come from her and Rido's unborn child, which shocked the Vampire Hunter and Rido's siblings "When are you due?" Kaien actually wanted to know, because unfortunately, Pure-blood children need to be recorded into their database system, it's part of their job "3 years and 6 months" Anastasiya answered in a quiet, happy voice, Juri could hear Ana's thoughts of how excited she is in spending the rest of her life with their brother and how she also looked forward to the day they get married, so to have more days like this with her sister in law, Juri felt flattered, she really did except her thoughts about Rido were starting to turn negative and couldn't believe he would be so heartless to get this beautiful, caring woman to carry his child, along with the possibility to eat him or her, so of course she glared at her older brother with disgust, however, Haruka could sense something his wife couldn't, that their brother is acting quite territorial around Anastasiya and the way he reacted every time the Russian Princess said or did something, even Kaien noticed how affectionate Rido was towards her "Here hun, let me help you" Rido husked softly into his lovers ear, while Haruka and Kaien were kinda shocked to hear a different tone in his voice they never heard from him before. After experiencing a memory flashback, negative thoughts started to cloud Kaien's judgement, cause he didn't know if Ana would be kind enough to let them stay for awhile, as he walked all three of them towards Anastasiya's front door and didn't hesitate to give her doorbell a few good rings, while Yuki and Zero just gawked around and couldn't stop staring at Ana's large home in awe.

48.) "Hello? Well long time no see Kaien, how is Cross Academy doing? I hope Kaname is treating my son alright, I hope Senri is not giving you any trouble either" Anastasiya answered, then gave Kaien Cross a genuine hug, "No not all, Senri is actually doing good, especially in his studies, I do not know if Senri told you, but he does some modeling, just like how you did back in the day" Kaien gave Anastasiya good news about her son that helped the Russian Princess smile even more, which helped brighten her day up, "Ana, I am your niece Yuki Kuran, it is nice to see you" Yuki said, introducing herself, except her Aunt did not sense any relation to her at all and looked at Kaien Cross if this was some sort of stupid joke "It's true, besides you have met your niece before, you probably don't remember Yuki cause it has been awhile, her Father and Mother are Haruka and Juri Kuran, because of your Husband's actions, Juri managed to seal away Yuki's Vampire gene's into a human girl in time to protect her. I really do not know why Yuki wanted to see you, but I wanted to accompany her all the way here to make sure she made it to Chengdu alright, if you do not mind Anastasiya, we would like to enjoy your company and visit for awhile" Kaien also made sure to ask on behalf for Yuki, since she really wanted to be here, so Anastasiya decided to look at Yuki again for features of the Kuran Family "If only you were awakened, you probably would look like your Mother, so I am sorry about earlier, please forgive me, I also did not notice your smile, which does remind me of her, I really did enjoy your Mother's company and she became a very damn good friend of mine. When your Uncle left, I felt so hurt and miserable, I told Rido, if he hurts anyone I cared for, I would not forgive him or want him back in my life, to stay out of my family's life from now on. Just looking at Yuki makes me want to protect and cuddle her from danger" Anastasiya said, starting to cry, then held her arms out to wait for her niece to come into her arms, Yuki felt a little teary eyed and went into her Aunt's arms and felt comfortable in her warm embrace, "It's alright Ana, if you don't mind, I would love to spend a couple of days with you, besides my Birthday is tomorrow and I would love to spend it with you" Yuki said, also asking for permission if that is alright, as she helped wipe away her Aunt's tears, "I would actually love that Yuki, I might spoil you though, hehe* and who is this mystery guy standing beside you" Anastasiya felt excited when she heard Yuki's request that she would like to stay for a couple of days, especially in wanting to celebrate her special day with her Aunt, then Anastasiya wanted to ask her niece who this stranger is that seems to stand only an inch away from her hip, like one of those protective stances that he will do about anything to sure Yuki is safe "Oh him? This is my sweetheart Zero Kiryu, yes he is"- then Ana knew right off the bat what was going on in Zero's situation and finished her niece's sentence in a different way "Dangerous Vampire Hunter, nice to meet you Zero, let's finish this conversation inside shall we?" Anastasiya replied, with a slight of unease in her voice, then insisted for them to come inside, "Looks like all three of you have not had supper yet, so I will start heading on over to the kitchen to make us all something to eat, please look around, you are welcomed in my home and Yuki you can pick any room to sleep in on the second floor" Anastasiya replied kindly, as she was about to start headin on over to her kitchen to make supper for her guests, while Kaien decided to help her out with that and became insistent she should let him help out, Kaien's pouting made Anastasiya throw her hands up in defeat, except Ana managed to put her foot down, to give him a warning/ stern face to not mess up her cooking.

49.) "Thank you so much for taking me here Takuma, this means a lot to me" Yori said, as she got gestured by a waiter to sit down at a nice Cafe' table "No problem, I am glad you like it" Takuma answered, while trying to get rid of Yori's naked body from his mind, then took a seat to be right next to her, "I got a question Yori, it's kinda personal but I would like to know" Takuma asked for permission before he could have the chance to say it "Sure Takuma, go ahead and ask me" Yori gave the sign to just say what was on his mind "How old are you?" Takuma finally asked, feeling kind of nervous, Yori looked up from her menu and noticed her age might just make him uncomfortable "I am going to be 15 years old in a month and two, (2), weeks" Yori told him quietly as she could, cause there is a bunch of adults here in the restaurant this evening, besides Yori was trying to avoid conflict of not wanting people to be mad at Takuma, for taking a minor out on a date, (Even though Yori wasn't aware their waiter, is actually a good friend of Takuma's; [He decided to call ahead for a special reservation], and led them where Vampires are trying to coexist with humans), then Yori looked back at her menu to avoid his surprised face, "14 years old! Jeez, I remember when I was 14, which was a long ass time ago" Takuma thought, then started to remember his early Sophomore days in High-School, "Takuma, are you feeling alright?" Yori wanted to ask, which snapped him right out of his thoughts "Yea, I am fine, just remembering old memories" Takuma said honestly, "Where is our waiter?" Takuma said out loud, Yori was shocked with his reply and knew it had to do with something she said, cause his mood did change drastically and Yori understood of what he could possibly be feeling "Maybe it was about my age" Yori thought, feeling a little bit sad, "I can hear that girl's thoughts, is Takuma making that girl feel like crap?" One of the Aristocrats in the room glared at Takuma and telepathically told him "Your making that girl worry, get your shit together and help her smile" A woman similar in status told Takuma, As he closed his eye's in a calm manner, to respect the advice he was just given "Are they any good memories? I remember going to middle school for the first time, I bumped into my first bully that day, but I also made a few good friends" Yori asked in a sweet kind voice, while also trying to explain of what happened to help lighten the mood, whereas their waiter could sense it too and finally decided to show up to take their order "Nah don't worry about it, you look busy tonight, so I understand, I am waitress too, I work in one of those cat cafe's in the afternoon, but only during the weekend, cause Cross Academy is quite strict during the week days" Yori explained to their waiter, when he tried to apologize, the waiter couldn't help but be more respectful to Yori, cause she is from a good school that is trying to make a difference for their race "Thank you miss, I appreciate what you said" Their waiter said passionately, while giving her a respectable bow, before he left to help someone else, Yori beemed with happiness when they got their appetizer in just a few minutes "So Takuma how do you like the appetizer so far?" Yori wanted Takuma to have the first bite and ask him of what his thoughts are, before trying out the new appetizer dish "It's alright, something different" Takuma finally answered, then he took another bite, only to pass the chips and dip to Yori, their dish is called "Greek layer dip" which is 5 layers of dip that comes with pita chips and crackers, "Oh my, this is amazing Takuma, thank you" Yori's voice sounded like one of those high squeaks of joy toddlers do, as she took more bites than he did, because of Yori's actions, Takuma couldn't help himself in not looking at her in a lovely gaze and seemed to like the way she ate, "Yori looks so cute trying to eat that Greek dip all by herself, then watch her get all frustrated, it's quite adorable" Takuma thought, even though he could feel some harsh looks from Aristocrat women, who probably wanted him to stop her from eating the whole thing, so she has enough room in her tummy for their supper and the possibility of desert "I will take your appetizer, your main dish is coming soon" When the waiter came by a third time, he tried to take the dip away, while Yori was not ready for the dish to leave and almost had a tug of war fight with their waiter, who was just doing his job, along with a small pout when the manager came by to see if there is anything he can do to ease the tension she felt, so Yori was actually kind enough in explaining she just didn't want to part with the side dish yet, cause there is still plenty more left, the manager sighed with relief and actually found her complaint a compliment and said he will put the rest of their appetizer in a to go box whenever they get their tab "Thank you so much sir, I really appreciate it" Yori replied all happily, like one of those really sweet girly girls, the manager appreciated her reaction though, cause he does have a toddler at home, who reacts the same way, when he gets his favourite transformer toy Optimus prime to play with, then in a couple seconds as the manager left, different waitresses delivered their food, one for the plating, one for the quick steam dish "Whatever you do, do not touch this plate, it will still be too hot to touch, so wait for 30 minutes at least and it will finally be cool enough to touch, here is a serving spoon for your dish to use, to put your food on the plates" then she left, one brought their rice and the last one wanted to make sure their drinks were full enough, "Yes that would be nice, thank you" Yori replied with appreciation, while making sure to be polite and Takuma thought she was a little too appropriate/ mature for her age.

50.) Yori felt more than stuffed and wanted to take some of her food home for a snack later or lunch tomorrow, Takuma could not eat all of his food either and asked for a to go box as well, "I sure can walk some of this off, want to walk to the Museum? It is only 5 blocks away" Takuma suggested, as they began to walk out of the Cafe, Takuma put his jacket on since the evening air did feel a little cool "Fine with me, it is a nice out tonight" Yori answered, Yori only wore a nice cardigan for her outfit and did not feel cold at all.

51.) At the Museum, both of them enjoyed the Science Exhibits, also learning more about the past histories of Dazhou, but their personalities changed when they looked at the new Art Exhibits on display for just this week, Yori loved the culture in the Art displays, while Takuma did not really care for em' "So what do you think of the Museum Yori, did you have fun?" Takuma tried to ask, while having a little trouble in trying to hail them a Cab "In all honestly, I am having fun so far, except, I couldn't help but notice you did look a little sad in one of the Art Gallery's" At first, Yori's answer sounded thankful, then held some concern like she really did want to help him, Takuma gave up trying to wave a taxi down, then looked at Yori "I have been in a few storms before, where some of the artwork reminded me of my Mother," Takuma's answer sure did have that raw emotion, where his voice did sound like it held alot of pain, which Takuma has always tried to hide\ cover\ avoid from everyone, only a select few knew though, while Yori just saw a taxi come down the street out of the corner of her right eye, then started to wave her left arm for a ride, "Where to miss?" the cab driver asked, Takuma became speechless and gave Yori the O face from getting them a cab so quick, "Thank you, we would like to go visit one of those beaches that glow in the dark" Yori answered with specific detail on where she wanted them to go, which usually does bother cab drivers since it's quite a ways to get there, but he was in one of those decent enough moods to get them there, besides the tax driver knew he will probably get a good tip and thought about taking a video of the beach for his baby girl, before leaving those love birds there, only to head back towards the city.

52.) On their way to the beach Takuma decided to tell Yori the loss of his Parents 20 years ago, "I am sorry Takuma, losing affectionate parents is never easy" Yori felt sorry for Takuma and gave him a sweet hug in the back of the cab, "Thank you for the gesture, but like I said, I am alright" Takuma answered with mean feelings towards himself, then pushed Yori off him, "Here is your destination, have fun" the cab driver announced, Takuma gave the driver a nice tip as the two got out, before Takuma had the chance to leave, the driver wanted his chance to say something "Thank you, Sir I could not help but hear your story, I am truly sorry for what you been through, I lost my son to that storm, I know what that feels like, my advice keep loving life, do not give up, your parents would like to see you happy not just existing for what people want from you, and here is some extra advice for the chick you are with, give her what she wants, get to know her, If I just gave up on myself at that time in my life, I would not have my twin sons and a 7 week old newborn daughter, happiness will come" the cab driver suggested, then took his car out of parking and drove off. Takuma thought about the cab drivers advice, when he took his sweet time to walk over to Yori, who just happen to walk out of a surf shack, by the time Takuma got there "Yori, are we even allowed to use these surf boards?" Takuma wanted to ask though, to make sure they wouldn't get in serious trouble for using someone else's surf board, while Yori handed him a nice smooth one, "Yes Takuma, it is alright, I come here 2 times every other week, I am good friends with the Owner's Daughter Xia', she goes to Cross Academy ya know" Yori explained this place in a bit more detail and tried to reassure him there is absolutely nothing to worry about.

53.) "So, what is this visit all really about?" Anastasiya asked of Kaien Cross, while testing out her tea if it's close to being done yet. Anastasiya and Kaien were almost done in making supper for everyone. Anastasiya chose to make Mapo Doufu and hoped to Dear God Kaien's help didn't ruin her recipe. As Kaien checked for special seasonings on Ana's kitchen Island for the Mapo Doufu, Anastasiya went to her fridge and decided to let her guests have some Shaokao grill skewers that she just bought yesterday from the market. When Ana started to make peach shrimp spring roles, Kaien insisted he wanted to watch and learn how to make em, so Anastasiya became patient enough to teach Cross on how to make and cook em, "These will be the appetizers, so no touchy, do you think I should make a sauce for the shrimp roles, or no?" Anastasiya asked, curious if she should make a dipping sauce or not, "I do not think the spring roles need it, I mean the dish already has enough flavor, why add a sauce when it defeats the purpose of eating a good plain spring role" Kaien tried to explain, then insisted for Anastasiya to not make the sauce, "Oh no, I hope my tea doesn't taste like dead tea leaves" Anastasiya rushed to her stove, then noticed her fresh pot of Sichuan tea was set on low on the stove thank God, Anastasiya sipped at her tea to make sure it is alright "Well, the tea is done, it got quite the brew, so I will let the tea cool off for a bit" Anastasiya said, then asked Kaien if he was going to answer her previous question before they got off topic again "I believe the purpose of Yuki's visit, is because she wants your help in waking her" Kaien said honestly, while taking a break from their cooking, the Mapo Doufu and peach shrimp spring roles just needed to cook a little bit more, then supper would be done and ready to go, "I don't know if I should Kaien, isn't that Kaname's responsibility?" Anastasiya answered, then gave a bold question "In my opinion, yes, but for some reason, Yuki is distancing herself from Kaname like he is the plague, I am quite confused with my daughter and her crazy actions, for years Yuki adored her brother, now her beliefs have drastically changed, it's like all of a sudden Yuki wants nothing to do with him and I don't know why" Kaien said honestly, "Maybe something bad happened, a situation like that is understandable, you of all people should know what that is like to lose something precious, then trying to forgive that person all over again, look at me, Rido chose to leave Senri and me, to taste the rich blood of Kuran, but that failed didn't it, not just that murdered my best friend Juri, Rido even cheated on me with Shizuka behind my back, when part of me really felt he truly loved me and wouldn't be able to love another. Because of those situations, I am quite angry and depressed with myself, I miss being happy and I would do about anything to find happiness in my life again. If Kaname threatened to hurt Yuki and her life choices, I would understand my niece's actions quite fully, If I were her, I would ignore Kaname like the plague too" Anastasiya's reply sure gave off a good explanation, cause Kaien sure could feel it in his bones, that what she said, is probably true "So your saying, that Kaname must have said/or done something to scare her? Which might hold the reason of why Yuki chose to change her affection towards him?" Kaien's answer sounded like he was maybe starting to get close to understanding why his daughter is taking such risks, "It must be about Zero," Anastasiya replied softly, as she came to the conclusion this whole trip is probably about wanting to protect her boyfriend from danger, which includes anyone who probably do want to kill him, like Kaname for example.

54.) "Okay everyone, it is time to eat" Anastasiya announced, while setting up the dining room table, as Yuki and Zero came down the stairs holding each others hands and decided to sit at the table together, while Kaien Cross looked at Zero with an angry glare, Anastasiya slapped Kaien across his face, warning Kaien to be good company and that Ana is not in the mood for drama in her home, "Oh my, this dish is amazing, thank you for supper Anastasiya" Zero said, then snuck his fork into Yuki's plate, only to steal a piece of Mapo Doufu off her plate "Hey!" Yuki yelled, then gave a punch into Zero's left arm, "Ow!" Zero yelled back and held his left arm where it felt kind of tender, "Well, if you want seconds go into the kitchen to get more, my plate is not a buffet" Yuki answered back, "That makes me sad Zero, you don't praise my cooking at home, I did help Anastasiya with supper you know" Kaien Cross said, feeling a little hurt "Yea but Anastasiya's food haves quite the kick to it, I wonder if it is in Chengdu Culture to add spice ingredients into the sauce, where we live most of our dishes just have spice seasoning and the two ingredients hardly get mixed in together, and those dishes are quite expensive" Zero said, hoping some of his words made sense, Anastasiya just smiled, noticing that Zero's attitude and personality is quite cocky, "Well, if our grocery store carried them, I would buy some, but I would have to travel a little bit in order to get some of Chengdu's market food, I believe where we live, does some trade with Chengdu and with other countries that are our neighbors," Kaien said, trying to inform Zero that getting some foods is quite hard to get, "Well from my experience, China and Japan are always growing in business and in their markets, some food is a pain to get, especially trying to find special spices, I have to get a hold of my friend in order to get some fruit I would like to have but other than that, I am satisfied enough when it comes to buying groceries" Anastasiya said, about to have enough with this stupid topic choice for a conversation starter, "Well, I like about anything, I am not too picky on what there is to eat, I am more into desserts and I absolutely love sundae's when I go out" Yuki said, trying to deescalate this conversation "thank you for mentioning about desserts Yuki, I have dessert that is already made, I will go and get it," Anastasiya said, "I will help you" Kaien insisted, then rushed up to get out of Anastasiya's dining room for a little bit, "Here is some leftover honey chocolate cake, it is homemade, hope everyone likes it" Anastasiya offered, Kaien chose to eat his standing up and just couldn't sit down anymore, "Gosh this is amazing, thank you Ana" Kaien said, "Mmmm, this chocolate is soo good!" Yuki beamed and ate hers a little too fast while Zero took his time, "I really like how it calms my stomach down, good choice for an after supper dessert, thank you Anastasiya" Zero told Anastasiya, making sure he is being polite to Yuki's Aunt.

55.) "Before Kaien leaves this evening, lets talk about this visit please" Anastasiya suggested, wanting to know of what exactly is going on with her niece Yuki "I would like to show you and my Father something, but both of you have to promise me, not tell anyone especially Kaname" Yuki proposed, "How are you going to show us sweetie?" Anastasiya asked, "Stay still and just don't move" Yuki suggested, then elevated her Aunt Ana and Father in the air, both felt surprised that Yuki could use some of her powers without being her true self yet, but soon enough, Anastasiya and Kaien thoughts got interrupted when Yuki played the sad truth of a different life in their eye's, which Yuki is trying to prevent from happening all over again. When Yuki elevated her Family back down, Kaien broke out in tears while her Aunt went somewhere to grab some wine to drink for the time being, "Those dreams are true?! Oh my gosh! Yuki, I can't believe you died for trying to protect everyone in our present time-frame, Yuki you need to wake up soon," Kaien blurted out, then went over to his daughter to just hold her, feeling more concerned for Yuki's physical well being than Zero's right now, "I understand what you are trying to do Yuki, I can't believe Kaname actually tried to intentionally hurt you! For Pete's sake, Future Yuki came to visit me because she needs my help, so Yuki can protect her safety, well being in life, and protect a good future she hopes to have. Yuki, I am thankful you saved Shizuka, I might not like the woman, but saving Zero was the right thing to do, even though his new status just put him in a lot of danger, other than that, I should wake you this evening Yuki, before it gets too late, Kaien are you okay with me changing Yuki tonight?" Anastasiya made sure to ask Kaien fiest, hoping that is okay with him, "Yes for crying out loud! I want Yuki alive and well! My dear daughter is not even living right now, she is just a ghost living in her young human body!" Kaien shouted, "For your information, Yuki is still alive, just in a different way, and don't you yell at me!" Anastasiya blared back, "Please stop fighting! Now is not the time to do this... can we just have a good rest of the evening together? Not just that, we should focus on what's more important, like helping Yuki, so we are all able to move on with our lives" Zero's voice was pretty loud, but only because he wanted to stop those two from arguing and partially because, part of him did dread this moment, where Zero knew he wasn't ready for Yuki's new transformation, but Zero was willing to grasp of what needed to change in their lives.

56.) Anastasiya walked over to Yuki, to give her niece an intense emotional hug "Yuki, would you like to have some privacy when I wake you?" Anastasiya asked politely, "Yes, I would prefer to have it done that way, Anastasiya thank you so much for helping me, this opportunity means the world to me" Yuki said, as her Aunt pulled away from their emotional hug, Anastasiya held her nieces face in her soft hands, then knew what she had to do to save Yuki's life, "Come with me, I know where to go" Anastasiya's reply sounded so sincere, that Yuki didn't mind to have an even more closer bond to her, cause during wake-up transformations, whoever is willing to offer their blood and life to lift off a curse, becomes a choice to either stay together, like take care of each other, or part ways and never see each other again. Anastasiya reached out her hand, to gently hold her niece's, then led the both of them out of the dining room, to be in a more formal room setting that a balcony that leads to outside, which has a beautiful view of the Chengdu City, along with the scenary of her lounge decks, Anastasiya knelled onto the cold ground of her balcony then let Yuki lay across her lap "Are you ready Yuki?" Anastasiya asked, while petting her niece's hair, "Yes, I am" Yuki said, closing her eyes, thanking Anastasiya and God for giving an opportunity to live in a great life with new possibilities, and maybe a new better future for everyone, Yuki felt ecstatic and looked forward to being her ole' self again, Anastasiya decided to pray to God, "Please deliver Yuki to be only her, I want no one else, please help Yuki to wake into of who she is and wants to be, I am going to need your help, please help me revive my beautiful niece" Anastasiya bent herself down to bite hard into Yuki's neck, sucking away every drop of human blood in her niece's veins then sucked harder to lift off her Mother curse, then started to feel the purity of Yuki's true self, When human Yuki died, Anastasiya made sure to check the paleness in her nieces skin, when Anastasiya felt Yuki's cold skin, Ana started to bite her own wrist, making sure to have enough of her own blood then gave parts of her life to wake up the Kuran Princess, a little blood trickled down Yuki's cheek on her pale face when Anastasiya placed her lips against Yuki's, then Anastasiya had no choice but to wait for her niece to wake up.

57.) "Yuki sweetie, please wake up" Yuki heard a distant gentle voice, "My dear Yuki, open your eyes" Yuki heard the beautiful voice again, then opened her eye's and saw her Mother Juri! Yuki moved away from her Mother's touch, "No, no, no, this is not what I was expecting! Why am I here?!" Yuki cried out, no one could hear her except for her Parents in another life "Yuki, stop trying to find a way out, it is alright" Juri said, while trying to touch Yuki to help calm her daughter down in her arms, except Yuki would not let her own Mother touch her for one specific reason, Yuki knew from an experiment study in the Moon Dorm,(from her other past life), it was a lecture in class about "Unknown Mysteries when Pure-Blood Vampires pass away" Yuki remembered an important rule from the lecture "This is very important to know, in those temporary situations, which are very rare, but whatever happens, do not let a soul touch you, ever, or you will not have the chance to go back to reality." "Mother, stop trying to touch me, or I won't have the chance to go back" Yuki told her Mother, Juri wanted to cry "Yuki, we understand your choices, of how you are choosing to see the good in reviving in a different way, but Kaname can only do so, not your Aunt Anastasiya, it is very complicated" Haruka tried to explain to Yuki, "No! This is not fair! I am not going back to a life where I have to deal with pain, betrayal, abandonment, and loss all over again! I deserve to be happy and live happily God Dammit! Kaname is an asshole! Kaname killed my Son with no remorse, Kaname tried many attempts to intentionally hurt Zero Kiryu's life, Kaname went on a little mad spree and killed innocent lives even Vampires that never tried to hurt him. I do not see good outcomes in anyone's future if I let Kaname revive me again, from knowing Kaname so far, he will destroy more than one individuals life if he finds out the truth, which I am with-holding from Kaname of ever knowing and I hope to keep it that way, I am not going back to a life, where I have to watch and witness that crap all over again! I am trying to prevent those actions from happening, Why can't you understand, I want everyone to have a good life, not just me, I am not going to be selfish in my actions!" Yuki explained, hoping to make her Parents understand that Kaname should not have to be the answer, there have's to be another way, "I am sorry Kaname became hurtful to you and others in the near future, we are just worried because there needs to be a respectful balance in order for your plan to work," Haruka said, "Then let me go and I will prove that everything will be alright, give me this chance please! Life always have's a way in working itself out, I am choosing to believe in second chances and putting my faith in God that everything will be okay, please let me go!" Yuki cried pouring her heart out, then closed her eye's hoping all of this is just a frightening dream, "Yuki" Haruka said, "Please let me go!" Yuki screamed, "Yuki" Juri said about to touch her daughter "Let me go!" Yuki bawled, keeping her eyes closed then started to hold herself "This is just a bad dream, its not real, there have's be happiness" Yuki breathed, Haruka couldn't take his daughter's dream away and let Yuki go before Juri had the chance to hold their distraught daughter.

58.) 20 minutes exactly have passed and Anastasiya did not want to admit her niece could be gone, except she chose to still hold some hope that Yuki will pull through this, while embracing her with loving arms, as they began to shake with worry, Ana also tried real hard to the core of her being to not panic, Anastasiya knew to take a couple deep breaths in order for her to calm down, all the while, deciding to wait as patiently as she can for Yuki to wake up, no matter how long the transformation may take, "HHHHAAAAA! Ohhhhhh! I'm okay, I am back!" Yuki woke up screaming, which scared the crap out of her Aunt "Don't you ever scare me like that ever agian!" Anastasiya yelled, then slapped her niece across the face for scaring her half to death, "I promise Ana, you can't believe this crazy nightmare I just had! I was afraid I wouldn't see anyone ever again!" Yuki went into her Aunt's arms, wanting to be held, because Yuki felt so scared to the point she ended up crying her heart out, Anastasiya couldn't believe in what her ear's just heard and knew to hold Yuki till she felt better, which helped her niece vent all that bad crap out, "I can't believe her Parent's tried to be selfish, don't they want their daughter to be happy?" Anastasiya thought, Haruka and Juri were able to hear her though, loud and clear, "I am disappointed in you Haruka, why did you let Yuki go?" Juri said in dissatisfaction towards her husband, then wanted to ask why, "Because, I too, want to believe in second chances, we could at least owe our daughter that much" Haruka told his Wife, then added "We are still going to keep a lookout for her, I want to help protect Yuki's beliefs, our baby girl deserves the best" Haruka said, Juri went over to their living room mirror again to check on Yuki, to make sure if their daughter is alright, "Yuki, I wish the very best for you, please do the right thing."

59.) It has been quite awhile, since the last time Takuma got the chance to surf, it was when Takuma's Parent's were still living, and his family loved visiting the beach "This beach is almost entrancing, I feel like I am in some kind of romance novel" Takuma thought, which he really did not mind, then watched Yori surf by him, whom is trying to splash Takuma with ocean glow water, "Yori, you better stop that, or you are going to regret it" Takuma yelled, hoping Yori heard him from the sounds of the beach or nature around them, "I don't know Takuma dear, sounds like a risk I am willing to take" Yori answered back, finding a good wave to go near Takuma then gave him a pretty good splash, Takuma wiped some of the water off his face then started to swim towards Yori on his surfboard, Takuma could feel some water behind him start to rise up so he stood up and rode a nice medium sized wave, then felt more coming up behind him so Takuma did a few moves to stay afloat and rode them out, Yori decided to rest on her surfboard in some light waves then looked behind her, noticing how Takuma finally let himself go loose to have some fun in the surf, Yori felt tired all of a sudden and started to swim towards the shore to get out, then taking a rinse to get most of the ocean smell off, Takuma decided to help Yori, so Takuma flipped himself into the air from a nice wave, grabbed his surf board, then teleported pretty quick back to the shore. Takuma grabbed some 2-in-one body wash from Yori's beach bag, so he could help clean his date off; When Yori felt Takuma's hands on her back, Yori could not help but moan, "Oh right there, lower, add a little pressure" Yori asked, Takuma gave a small smile "Yori I am not trying to give you a massage, I am helping you clean yourself" Takuma informed Yori, while going after the back of her legs to massage the soap slowly down Yori's slender beautiful legs, "Takuma, I feel dirty somewhere, can you help get the spots for me please "Yori's request may sounded like a small pout, but he didn't mind nor did Yori's whine bother him in the least, "Sure, where do you feel the grime is at?" Takuma made sure to ask nicely, then Yori took that as her Que to turn around and take her bathing suit off, so to be completely naked "My breasts have some sand on them, my smelly pussy feels dirty because of the slimy ocean water, then my hair and face are covered in some seaweed" Yori answered seductively, while playing with her breasts slowly, then Yori made her left hand graze down her body, then more towards her clit, only to give Takuma a nice show, then played with her hair to tease him, hoping to turn Takuma on.

60.) "Still willing to take that risk love? because, I am willing to clean you from head to toe" Takuma husked into Yori's ear, "I don't know if I would like that Takuma, you don't seem like the type to go, animal, I like being dominated, sorry love" Yori said, challenging Takuma, then grabbed her body wash from his hands, to finish up her shower, "You seem way to nice to be my type, besides I don't think their is a naughty bone in your body anyway" Yori finished up her point, then didn't expect Takuma to turn her back around to rough her up against the metal shower, "I don't know Yori, maybe this is a risk I am willing to take" Takuma let his warm breath touch Yori's neck, then started to suck and kiss all over her neck, "I still feel dirty" Yori told Takuma, "I know, I am looking forward to watch you beg for me to clean you" Takuma told Yori, making her shiver with ecstasy. "Oh Takuma, please wash my titties" Yori moaned, Takuma didn't know Yori's neck was a great weakness of hers, so Takuma kept on necking Yori's throat, then sucked the side of her neck to give Yori some hickeys, which made Yori's nipples hard, Yori started to beg Takuma to relieve her needs, Takuma covered Yori's breasts in soap then put her underneath the beach shower to watch the water wash the soap off her breasts, Yori grabbed the top of Takuma's right shoulder to pull herself up into his arms to place her legs around Takuma's waist, and her arms around his shoulderes, Yori could feel Takuma's hard on in his wet pants against her hot warm twat, then could hear Takuma's low growl while Takuma went back to her neck then put them both under the beach shower, Yori managed to take Takuma's lips off her neck and wanted them somewhere else. The beach looked beautiful tonight, with the waves glowing and crashing against each other, it looked like a piece of heaven, where any woman would like to be for her first time. Takuma made love to Yori on this beautiful beach, then went close to the surf to lay down in, to feel some water if they felt too hot, Takuma got in-between Yori's legs about to position himself, "Are you sure you want to do this? I am quite big" Takuma asked, then became careful since Yori is 14 years old and Yori does have every right to say no, "Yes, I want to at least try," Yori insisted, "My mother had me when she was 15, and my Father was only 19 at that time, so whats the fucking difference" Yori thought, then getting herself ready, "Takuma might be in his middle or late 20s, but at least Takuma has some experience, who really doesn't look like the type to give me something anyway," to be honest Yori felt safe enough to do this with Takuma, except Yori knew nothing about Takuma's Vampire secret, Yori put her legs around Takuma's waist as a signal to go ahead, Takuma put a little pressure then his dick glided right in a little too much since Yori's pussy is quite wet, "Owwww!" Yori groaned in pain and held herself, "Gosh fuck it hurts" Takuma heard Yori's thoughts, choosing to pull out but Yori said it was alright, "Please, give me some time," Yori asked, Takuma has good girth, knowing it gets the job done, but with someone as precious like Yori, Takuma knew better to be careful, "Its okay" Yori said, willing to do this, "I am going to go slow, give me a sign of what you want" Takuma said, choosing to go turtle speed, Yori's vagina tried to adjust to Takuma's size and some length but for some reason, it felt too big, Takuma knew what to do, hoping it broke down some of that tightness, Takuma made his dick go all the way in till he felt his ball sack resting on her pussy lips, Yori started to cringe, "Too much! It's too much!" Yori's vagina screamed, "Keep going, do that about 8 times please" Yori begged, Yori's cherry popped from Takuma's first two big thrusts, 3 and 4 her vagina went a little too tight again from the pain of the cherry pop, 5 and 6 Yori's vagina had no choice but to loosen up a little bit because of Takuma's girth 7 and 8 Yori's pussy started to finally accept Takuma's size.

61.) When Hanabusa got home from visiting the City, it was quite late "Where have you been?" Akatsuki asked of his cousin, "Does it really matter? I chose to do a little shopping and bought myself a nice phone, I will show it to you later" Hanabusa told Akatsuki, about to head up the stairs "Kaname is expecting you in his room and would like to discuss about personal issues" Akatsuki said in a low voice, letting Hanabusa know, that something is bothering Lord Kaname "Fine, I will visit Lord Kaname right after I put my stuff away in my room" Hanabusa explained, Akatsuki took Hanabusa's shopping bags away"Hey!"Hanabusa yelled, trying to get his bags back from Akatsuki, "Just go visit Kaname now, I will put your things away for you" Akatsuki said, holding his cousin's face in his big right callused hand "Fine!"Hanabusa blurted out, feeling all frustrated, then walked gruffly towards Kaname's room.

62.) Hanabusa knocked on Kaname's door for permission before entering "Please come in" Hanabusa heard, so Hanabusa took that as a Que to let himself go in and to shut Lord Kaname's door in a respectful appropriate way. Hanabusa saw Seiren, Lord Kaname's personal body guard, sit in one her Masters nice lounge chairs while Kaname chose to rest on his big couch "Please sit down Hanabusa, we need to talk" Kaname said, Hanabusa knew to obey and sat in a lounge chair close to Seiren, "What is this about Lord Kaname?"Hanabusa asked in the most polite way he could, "I have a bad feeling about some things, it worries me" Kaname said, with quite some disgust on his face, Hanabusa gulped, "This can't be good" Hanabusa thought, "What happened to Maria, did she just leave Cross Academy without telling anyone? Where is Kaien Cross, Yuki, Zero, Takuma and one of the Sun Dorm students?" Kaname asked with some anger in his voice, "I do not really know, I over heard Yuki telling Kaien and Zero that she is going to visit her Aunt before they left Cross Academy this late morning that is all I really know about those three" Hanabusa said honestly, Kaname looked at Seiren, "Hanabusa is telling the truth" Seiren told Kaname, "With Maria, I spied on her a little bit, she just left with Ichiru without saying much of anything, then told Ichiru it is too dangerous to live at Cross Academy as of right now, and wanted to get away from you ASAP, I have not seen Maria for a three,(3), weeks now, I don't know where Maria went, I don't keep tabs on her" Hanabusa said, then Kaname looked at Seiren, "Hanabusa is being honest" Seiren told her Master,

63.) "Where is Takuma?" Kaname asked, with some haste in his voice, it was a question Hanabusa did not want to answer, "Do I have to answer?" Hanabusa squeaked, "Yes" Seiren and Kaname answered at the same, "I promised Takuma I would not say anything, I am sorry, it is not my story to tell" Hanabusa said honestly, Kaname did not care about his bad leg, it was getting better anyway, and walked on his leg brace towards Hanabusa "You will tell me" Kaname said, then grabbed Hanabusa'a shirt collar, "Takuma and Yori are on a date okay, I am surprised as you are right now, Takuma said he would be back at Cross Academy 4 hours ago, they left around early evening yesterday, since it is 3 am right now" Hanabusa said, as Kaname let him go, "What the fuck is Takuma even thinking? Yori is going to get hurt on their way back home and Hotels don't take in minors," Kaname said, "I finally found them, they are at a beach" Seiren informed Kaname, Seiren have's the ability to find Vampire's of any level with her mind, her ability is like a GPA map and can teleport pretty quick to those locations, Hanabusa and Kaname sighed in relief, "Kaname, we should not go" Seiren said, then got up to leave "What? explain why" Kaname asked of his servant, "Takuma is a good friend of ours, it is not good to be there because Takuma and Yori are having sex, Yori won't get affected by his sperm since it is her first time, it is nothing to be worried about" Seiren explained, "Besides, that beach provides free service to the public, I have been there before, sleeping there is the safest place to be" Seiren finished with her sentence, then reassured her Master Lord Kaname that everything is going to be fine."Takuma is not going to like our chat tomorrow" Kaname said, as walked on his leg brace to go lay back down on his couch, then an uncomfortable feeling about Yuki entered his thoughts which made Kaname shot up in his couch, "What is it Lord Kaname? Did you feel something?" Hanabusa asked, "Something happened to Yuki and I don't know if it is good or bad" Kaname said, then got up to go out his room to find Senri, "Lord Kaname, beg careful with your leg!" Seiren shouted, "I do not care about my stupid leg right now, Senri where the fuck are ya?!" Kaname shouted back, then yelled for Senri, "That does not sound good" Senri thought, then left the laundry room to go upstairs.

64.) "Yuki, I am glad you are alright, but we should go back to the guys before they get all worried" Anastasiya said, then noticed Yuki's new transformation on their way to the dining room, Yuki sure did look like a mature young woman, with a resemblance of her Mother Juri, then having some of her Aunt's features since Anastasiya woke Yuki up, "Oh my sweet Yuki, look at your hair, it is 3 times the length of your natural length like your Aunts, you are beautiful!" Kaien gloated and felt happy for his daughter, then hugged Yuki a little to tight which made Yuki push her Father off "I can't breathe!" Yuki said all frustrated, Zero sure looked star struck and didn't mean to give Yuki such a passionate gaze, which made her blush like a fucking idoit, Zero couldn't help but be in awe with her and thought Yuki's transformation made her look even more breathtaking, like he just experienced his first true breath of fresh air "Yuki looks like a mature, young woman" Zero thought, then stormed out of the room to look at himself in the bathroom mirror in one of Anastasiya's guest bedrooms, "I better go check on Zero" Yuki said, then took her leave out of the dining room to go onto the second floor after her boyfriend to see if he is alright. "I still look a little older than Yuki, maybe I need an extra boost of hormones" Zero thought, while hearing Yuki enter the bedroom. "Well, I better be on my way before Kaname has a conniption, thank you soo much for saving Yuki, I will most definitely be able to sleep more peacefully from now on, knowing that Yuki will be forever safe, thank you for letting me visit, I had a wonderful time and here is my new cell phone number, call me anytime during the day, love ya Anastasiya and take care" Kaien said with kindness, as he grabbed a hold of his coat than gave Ana his number to keep in touch, "Here, please take one of my umbrella's, it is going to rain all weekend, whatever you do, take the safest train back no matter how long it takes to get home at Dazhou, call me when you get home so I know you are safe" Anastasiya told Kaien, then gave each other an intense hug and Ana decided to kiss Kaien on the cheek to wish Cross safe travels, "I will, again thank you" Kaien replied, while making sure to accept Anastasiya's sweet gesture, before heading out her front door into the light rain, Anastasiya didn't mind in closen the door for him, then all of a sudden, Ana felt an urgent sensation go through her body, to go make a quick grocery stoe run, Anastasiya knew she better listen to her intuition and not go against it, so Ana gave an exasperated sigh, as she put on her raincoat and also grabbed herself an umbrella, only to get some extra groceries and items before the storm got too bad out, just in case, besides she knew her niece and Zero needed some privacy.

65.) Yuki wanted to look at Zero's expressions to see if he was alright, then went into the bathroom to calm Zero's worried face in her soft gentle hands, Yuki was able to finally push Zero out of that stupid bathroom away from that mirror. While on their way to the bedroom, Yuki's throat felt parched and became a little too thirsty for her own good, Yuki did not mean to look at Zero in a creepy way, then her hunger saw right through his skin, which showed off Zero's varicose veins in his neck that gave off a sweet aroma, Zero has never seen Yuki like this before, so it's his first time to see her look so Vampirish. In Yuki's current situation, Zero knew what to do, "Come on over towards the bed, I will go ahead and take my clothes off, then lay down, do what you need to do" Zero took his clothes off in a hurry, then got on the bed to become ready for his Vampire Yuki, "I am sorry," Yuki's answer sounded sincere, while slowly prowling onto her boyfriend's body, only to lick a soft spot on Zero's neck and bit softly into his throat, cause she just didn't want to hurt him. "Zero's blood tastes different, it might not be Kaname's, but Zero's blood is giving me desire through out my body, I feel a strength in his blood I never tasted before... it's intoxicating and my body wants Zero Kiryu" Yuki thoughts started to become a little too wild. Since Yuki went to Zero for her first bite, Yuki became more emotionally attached to Zero Kiryu, "Please make me yours" Yuki breathed, while pushing herself away from Zero's neck, to wanting him all over her body. Yuki felt anxious for some reason and didn't mean to kiss Zero with nervous lips, cause in all honestly, even though Yuki came back to be herself in different way, part of her still had no clue on how to be intimate with him, except Zero could feel a hint of his girlfriend's emotions and knew to take over from here, all the while moaning softly into Yuki's mouth, then began to start nibbling on her lower lip, which offered a little amount of blood to trickle and got a small taste of Yuki's powerful blood, "Mmmm, you taste a little different, but in a good way" Zero told Yuki, then in a few short moments, he felt an uncomfortable kink in his neck, so Zero decided to let his head rest against some soft fluffy pillows and insisted for Yuki to bite him again, because for Pete's sake, it's what is expected from a transformation, which would make any newbie Vampire extra hungry, while Zero began to feel a little weak and had to bite her back, needing some blood, cause Yuki almost took a little too much that time, Yuki sensed Zero's worry and she felt bad, also feeling her lovers hard dick grazing against her clit in the dress she is wearing. Then Zero started to push Yuki away, "I am sorry Yuki, but I don't know if we should do this, I would like to, but Kaname is already going to kill me, besides I thought you had strong feelings for him? I guess what I am trying to say is, what am I to you Yuki? That is what I want to know. Yuki, I do not want you to play around with my feelings, that is not cool, I really care about you, but I cannot be intimate with you, if you do not really care about me, plain and simple" Zero said, wanting to explain his actions of why he did not want to be intimate, Yuki understood though and felt worried about him too. Since they were discussing about this, Yuki couldn't agree more with Zero on that, "Zero I really like you, I will always be on your side, of course I care about you, I feel I have to be intimate with you to know if I can fall in love with you, I am sorry but I would like to be more than just friends, I would like to have a relationship with you, I feel being intimate with you, will help my heart choose of what it wants, Zero I want to give you my virginity, no one else, I want to feel only your love Zero, I want to know if you really care" Yuki said, then asked of Zero. Zero became hard faced out of raw emotion and started to kiss Yuki more passionately, Yuki wanted to sit on his lap, as she continued to make out with him, "Of course I care about you, I just don't ever want to lose you" Zero told Yuki, while desperately wanting to have this moment with her more than anything, so they decided to give their new relationship a try, Zero wanted to switch their position though, before they got the chance to do anything else, so she is resting comfortably on her back and him on top, throughout the rest of their evening together will be both Yuki's and Zero's first time and he wanted to make this night extra special for her.

66.) Zero started to kiss down Yuki neck, giving Yuki some nice sweet kisses along her neck, then started to suck Yuki neck to tease her, only to show ownership of Yuki Cross, by putting some hickeys on her neck, then Zero went a little lower, to help Yuki take her dress off, and liked, no loved, Yuki boobs. As Zero had a little fun with Yuki's boobs "Yuki's boobs are a nice C cup size, I absolutely love her titties" Zero thought, then started to smile against Yuki skin, and Yuki could feel his smirk "ohhh, Zero, Zero, oohhh, ohh" Yuki whimpered as Zero teased her nipples with his slow teasing tongue then gave Yuki's wet hard nipples a nip, Zero started to slurp and suck her nipples hard, making Yuki's pussy a little too wet, which made Yuki moan more, Zero wanted to try something new then lifted Yuki's left boob up, to lick underneath and taste her breast line, "Aaahhhh Zero! Please don't do that, that spot is too sensitive" Yuki said, while begging for Zero to not do that again, but Zero looked sly and knew Yuki biggest weakness now, Zero went back to Yuki's hard moist nipples to do more teasing with his slow licks, then on her bottom breast line again making Yuki moan a little to loud. Zero decided to let his tongue roam all over Yuki's chest, which Yuki absolutely loved, Yuki's body wanted more of this feeling with Zero and craved wanting more of Zero's torture, Zero attacked Yuki's boobs for I don't know how many times now, to tease and torture her nipples all over with his greedy mouth, Yuki started to cry from the sensations, which made her body on fire. Yuki could not help but fall in love with Zero's tantalizing tongue, while Zero kept Yuki's nipples moist with his saliva, then blew some air on Yuki's tits to make her nipples feel cold. When Zero raised himself up to look at Yuki, his torture left Yuki's pussy all soaking wet to the point Zero could smell it and Yuki did look a bit crazy, Zero started to rub Yuki's hard clit through her underwear, "Zero you are going to ruin my underwear, just take my panties off please "Yuki whined, "What are you talking about? They are already ruined" Zero told Yuki, then showed her his gooey finger to prove it, Yuki covered her face feeling embarrassed about it, which made Zero laugh.

67.) Zero felt impatient and took Yuki panties off or basically ripped them off of Yuki, Zero went in-between Yuki's legs to have a little bit of fun while Yuki tried to kick Zero away because Yuki was still trying to recover from his past torture which got over almost 3 minutes ago! Yuki felt it was not enough time to actually take a break, but then her head fell back onto the bed into the pillows because Zero's head found a way to get in-between her legs, which gave Yuki goose bumps all over her body. Zero dove his face in Yuki pussy and started to lick her pussy lips, especially her clit by attacking it viciously, which was actually more gentle then being too rough, Zero was being a dick though by teasing her clit, giving her clit a few nibbles here and there, then making Yuki sweat profusely from intense sensations. Yuki felt hot all over, then tried to breathe to calm down, Yuki's body was betraying her and loved Zero torture, Zero started to finger Yuki's tight pussy with just one finger, it bothered Yuki a little bit but not as much as she thought it would, because her pussy was already drenched with hot sticky juices, to the point Yuki could hardly feel it, Yuki still could feel it though but did not want more fingers inside her, just one, Zero was okay with that and started to finger fuck Yuki's vagina with just one finger which made Yuki moan, then Yuki could feel Zero sucking and attacking her clit again with his greedy warm tongue. As Zero finger fucked Yuki, he kept sneaking his tongue to tease Yuki's clit which made her body even more hot than before, Yuki started to shake from Zero's torturing passion on her, while Zero knew Yuki had to be getting close to her first orgasm but then, Zero decided to wait on that, cause he really wanted to feel Yuki's orgasm on his dick more than anything, so Zero went back to being in between Yuki's legs again, and centered himself to get ready for Yuki's signal, "I want you" Yuki begged, then Zero shoved his dick in, not being nice about it, cause once he entered, Zero could feel her vaginal walls start to get too tight, and knew Yuki's vagina did not want to accept his size and was actually trying to push his dick out, Zero put in more pressure to break the tightness while he didn't mean to hurt Yuki in the process, Zero made sure to be careful though, so he decided to wait for Yuki to give him the signal to keep going, Yuki started to feel a sensation that did not want to break yet, "No, he is too close!" Her vagina shouted, not wanting any more of this man's length "Keep going Zero, put it all in, break the tightness, make me yours" Yuki put her hands on Zero's chest, wanting to feel his heartbeat, Zero took that as advice and knew what to do now, by shoving the rest of his length in, then felt something break, "Nooooo!" Her vagina yelled, Zero finally broke her cherry and could feel Yuki's blood all around his dick as he started to thrust "Fuck me Zero, make me feel good," Yuki begged, which Zero did, their sex became intense and it started to feel fucking amazing. Zero loved this sensation with Yuki so far, then made his lover get on all fours for him, to put his dick in Yuki's pussy from behind, that got good and deep inside her which made Yuki scream in ecstasy then shake uncontrollably, Yuki felt an explosion from inside herself as Zero fucked her doggy-style, "I love this position, it feels soo fucking good!" Yuki thought, not realizing she just had her first orgasm but Zero felt it on his dick, then looked down and saw Yuki's white stuff on his dick which turned him on, "Oh fuck, Yuki feels soo good, I love her fucking tight sexy pussy!" Zero screamed in his thoughts, which Yuki could hear loud and clear, Zero grabbed Yuki's hips to go rougher and harder, which made Yuki cry in pleasure, Yuki put her hot sweaty hands into the pillows then gripped a pillow really hard to calm herself from going off into the deep end, then both felt a sharp pleasure to the point Yuki did not mind going into that deep end right now, Zero could not hold the feeling back anymore and decided to not pull out, as he enjoyed his release, Zero's sperm jumped nice and high into Yuki pussy, which swam deep into Yuki's uterus and snuck into her dark hidden secrets. When Zero creampied Yuki's warm pussy, both lovers got a boost in their hormone levels, which enhanced each others features and their future abilities. Zero pulled out then got out of Yuki's leg embrace, to wanting to fall on the bed so he could rest, while Yuki felt wonderful all over and loved of how Zero made her feel from the inside out, "Zero, that was amazing" Yuki said feeling out of breath, "Good to know I can make you happy, I feel so relaxed" Zero answered, about to fall asleep, then Yuki had to rush out of bed quick "I need to use the ladies room, I will be back" Yuki said, while trying to make it to the bathroom in time, so she didn't piss herself, "Ahhhhh, that was too close" Yuki thought, as she sat on the toilet. When Yuki looked in the bathroom mirror, she couldn't help but admire herself, feeling more beautiful in this life than her other one which was filled with drama and heartache, "I look just like my Mother, gosh my hair is long" Yuki started to play with her hair for a little bit, then noticed her body looked quite different too, "I should go bra shopping, where did these hormones come from?" Yuki questioned while playing with her breasts, "Zero is so fuckin gorgeous, man he makes me feel wild" Yuki thought, as she shut the bathroom lights off, only to head back into their guest bedroom to get some Z's, Zero may have looked ridiculous all passed out like that, but it made Yuki smile, then she decided to crawl back into bed to be with Zero, to fall asleep in his loving arms.

68.) "Ohhhh Takuma, you feel so good!" Yori did soft moans, then put her hands in her date's hair and would clench Takuma's hair each time he hit her g-spot, Takuma loved this feeling with Yori even though it is just missionary style on the beach, Takuma bent down to kiss her neck and wanted to taste Yori's sweet addictive lips. "Oh Yori" Takuma moaned, breathing hard into her mouth, then went to bite Yori's neck but stopped himself in time, "Takuma! Ahhhhhhh! Yes! Yes!" Yori cried, while trying to stop herself from shaking uncontrollably, "Just let yourself relax Yori, it will feel good" Takuma told her, "No, I can't, if I let myself relax, I will piss myself then make you stink down there" Yori answered, as she felt about close enough to losing it, "Yori sweetie, you wont pee, if you let yourself relax, you will get the chance to experience your first orgasm, it will feel amazing, trust me" Takuma said, knowing how sex works, "Please stop worrying, it will be alright" Takuma reassured her, so Yori decided to take his advice and began to slowly let herself relax, then felt something in the pit of her stomach that wanted to explode, where she took a deep breath to let all her stress go, Takuma took this opportunity as his chance to surprise her and decided to grab ahold of Yori's legs, cause he wanted those sexy trembling legs to rest and dangle over his shoulders, Takuma came down on her with his hands on either side of Yori's face to go faster and much rougher in his thrusts, "Takuma! Ohhhhhhhh!" Yori loved this feeling and decided to let the emotion wash over her, which felt fucking amazing! Takuma felt Yori's first orgasm and gosh fuck, it felt great on his dick, Takuma made Yori lay on her side so he could try something new, Takuma started to feel tired and chose to fuck Yori the lazy dog way, to Yori her pussy loved this new position, which felt fantastic, "Ohhh fuck, your dick feels so good, my pussy loves your big fucking dick" Yori said, getting more dirty with her words, which Takuma did not mind at all, "Yori, I am going to cum" Takuma told her, "I don't care, just keep fucking me" Yori said, which made Takuma skeptical in cumming in Yori's pussy, "Get on your back" Yori told Takuma, "I don't think that is a good idea" Takuma answered, except Yori became oblivious to his last remark and wanted to get out of Takuma's embrace, only to push him down to be on his back, then grabbed ahold of Takuma's dick, as it began to throb and twitch when Yori let it slide in as she just got on top on him, "Ohhh, I can feel you deeper inside me" Yori cried from the sensation, the moment she began to start riding him, which gave Takuma very bad sensations, what made it worse was Yori's breasts with her nipples being so hard, then danced in his face as she rode him, but Yori ended up finding his major weakness that made Takuma cum uncontrollably in her pussy, is was when Yori played with her clit while riding him, which made Takuma and Yori cry in sheer ecstasy, "Takuma!" Yori cried "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Takuma grunted, while unloading his built up sperm deep into Yori's pussy, Yori fell on Takuma's sweaty chest, while Takuma felt too numb to even move. 10 minutes have passed and Takuma's dick kept on spewing into Yori's uterus, "Just pull your dick out idiot" Takuma thought, but he really couldn't move since Yori went out like a light still sleeping on his chest. Takuma let his eyes close from feeling tired, "Yori did give me quite the workout, maybe I could use some shut eye" Takuma thought, then heard the sky rumble a bit and saw lightning not to far away, Takuma decided to take a deep breath to help himself calm down then looked around the beach for some kind of hint to go to and saw some public tents nearby to use, but the weather gave Dazhou a strong downpour so just a random tent was not going to work, Takuma had no choice but to embrace Yori to teleport them to a nearby abandon home he saw not too far away when the cab driver dropped them off, Takuma kicked the front door open then let himself in, while carrying Yori and him to safety.

69.) "Kaname, we should stay at Cross Academy, the weather have's issued a flood watch in Dazhou, taking any kind of transportation right now is dangerous" Senri told his cousin, "Senri, if that is the case, just please call your Mom, ask her if we can visit" Kaname asked of Senri while putting his jacket on, "I am tired of listening to you of bossing me around, I am not your bitch" Senri told Kaname, about to walk away from him "Senri I am sorry, I just have a weird feeling that something happened to Yuki, I want to make sure she is alright" Kaname felt bad from his actions and apologized, then explained why he is worried, "I will go ahead and call Mom then" Senri said, as he walked over to the living room land line while his cousin Kaname followed him.

70.) Anastasiya just got home from getting done with her errands and went into the kitchen to put some food away, then heard her land-line phone ring "Hello?"Anastasiya asked, dashing to her kitchen phone "Hi Mom, it's Senri" Anastasiya gasped hearing from her little Senri, "It has been awhile, Senri your voice sounds so grown up, it is nice to hear from you" Anastasiya told her son "Nice to hear your voice too Mom, hey if you don't mind I got a question" Senri answered, then asked of his Mom "Go ahead and ask sweetie, I am listening" Anastasiya said, giving her son permission to say what have's been on his mind lately "Can Kaname and I visit?" Senri asked, "I don't know, are you and Kaname going to be nice company? Because if not, I do not want you guys to come over if you are just visiting to start drama, I have a low tolerance level for that shit" Anastasiya told her son, then Kaname took the phone from Senri "Hi Anastasiya this is Kaname, I just want to know if Yuki is alright, I woke up to a weird feeling that something might have happened to Yuki" Kaname said, getting to the point "Yes, Yuki is just fine, but is also sleeping, I will make sure when Yuki wakes up to tell her to give you a call, please understand I do not want anyone to visit me right now, I am with my Niece and her boyfriend, whom I would like to spend quality time together, with no mishaps or drama, Yuki wanted to spend the weekend with me so I am going to let her, for the time being, it is not safe for anyone to be out in this weather, I just got home from getting errands done and some grocery shopping, I promise to take good care of Yuki you have my word Lord Kaname" Anastasiya explained, hoping that Kaname understood her wishes, then heard Kaname sigh "Fine, have a great weekend and thank you for taking care of Yuki" Kaname said, about to hang up "May I talk with my son please" Anastasiya asked being polite as she could, "Sorry about that, Of course" Kaname said, as he gave Senri the phone back "Senri, I do not mind if you want to come over, but I cannot let Kaname visit, I am sorry, please understand, Kaname and Rido are both dangerous and I do not want either men in my home, If Kaname ever threatens you in any way I want you to get out of there" Anastasiya said talking to her son, then felt worried about Senri's safety while Kaname heard everything since the land-line phone in the living room is quite loud, "Mom, I would love to visit, but Kaname is my cousin, I can't just leave him behind" Senri said, trying to defend him "Fine, then welcome yourself to a massacre when Kaname visits, which is no different then his Unlce Rido, Kaname will murder me most definitely caused I helped Yuki wake up, second Kaname will murder Zero for fucking Yuki, then Kaname might hurt Yuki without remorse from sleeping with Zero and biting him first, does that about sum it up of why I don't want Kaname to visit, do you want that on your conscience" Anastasiya explained, Kaname couldn't believe it and of how much truth that could hold too, "Yes Mom I understand, how is the weather in Chengdu right now" Senri said, giving in to his Mother "It is going to rain all weekend, at least this is not the past where its get flooded real bad, gosh I hated those times, I don't think it is safe to travel right now sweetie, a bad thunderstorm is heading your way and I don't want you out in it, promise me you will be safe" Anastasiya said, then making her son promise to be careful "I promise to be safe, I love ya Mom" Senri answered, "I love you too hun" Anastasiya answered back, then hung up the phone, hoping she did the right thing.

71.) "I am sorry Kaname, I tried" Senri said feeling a bit blue, Senri wanted to see his Mom this weekend to get away from Cross Academy for a few days "It is not your fault, I didn't realize I give off such an evil persona that no one really wants to be around me" Kaname answered, then felt like complete crap, "Ruka loves being around you" Senri said about to laugh, "That's not funny, Ruka is obsessed with me which reminds me she needs to go" Kaname told Senri to shut-up and how he did not want to hear about crazy bitch Ruka "I am sorry, I got a personal question though, how are you going to react when Yuki and Zero gets back?" Senri apologized, then had to ask the painful question "I don't really know, but there is a strong chance I might chase Zero around for awhile for fucking Yuki then taking her from me" Kaname said quite gruffly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Chasing Hope and Change

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

1.) Akina did not mind the four, (4), hour drive it took to give her daughter a surprise visit before the big storm hit and brought Maria's cat Milo along, "Maria is going to be so happy to see you" Akina said, as she gave Milo a soft rub behind his ear, then brought her right hand back to the steering wheel. "Gosh, the sky looks a bit scary doesn't? I usually don't like the weather announcers on TV, they are either 50 percent right or 50 percent wrong, which is hard enough to actually trust em, but the weather radio did say, that the storm will not be here until late morning" Akina explained to Milo, then went to check her watch "It is only 3 in the morning" Akina said to herself, then got a call from her husband "Hello Stephan dear, give me a moment please while I attach my phone cord to the cigarette lighter, then put you on speaker, so I can continue driving" Akina told him, "Okay, I understand" Stephan said, Akina was thankful they came up with an idea to help drivers in being safe about answering their phones while driving, then placed her phone cord into place, while hitting a button that is by the radio "Can you hear me?" Akina asked, "Yep, loud and clear" Stephan told his wife, "So why are you calling me at this hour, you should be in bed, you got work in the morning" Akina said, "Our boss gave us notice to take the day off, the storm is coming sooner than you think" Stephan answered, "But we have a weather radio, it said-"Akina tried to say, but Stephan interrupted her "I know sweetie, but the radio issued new warnings, I had to turn on the TV to look at the weather channel, where ever you are, I want you to come home " Stephan told his wife "But I am almost in Dazhou" Akina answered, while turning left into a gas station "What? Are you fucking nuts! That is like, 4 hours away, a big storm is going to hit Dazhou this morning with strong winds" Stephan roared, "Well, I wanted to see my daughter and sister before the storm has the chance to get here" Akina explained, Stephan became frantic and ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration towards his wife "Everything is going to be fine dear" Akina tried her best, to help calm her husband down, as she undid her seat belt to get out of the car, to head into the filling station to get her and Milo some food. When Akina opened the door to the Gas station, she felt a raindrop on her hand "Please be safe Akina," Stephan answered softly, he wanted his wife to be careful in her choice of actions "I need to get Milo some breakfast, I will talk to you later" Akina said, about to hang up "I love you" Stephan replied, Akina stopped dead in her tracks from her husband being all worried about her "I love you too dear, everything will be alright," Akina told her husband, "Tell Maria and Shizuka I said hi" Stephan said, "I will, love ya sweetheart" Akina answered, then both hung up.

2.) Akina did not realize a quite amount of time went by, as she dinked around in the filling station to get her and Milo some breakfast, then she decided to take a quick nap in a comfy lounge chair, which soon enough turned into regret. When Akina woke up, she took a look at her watch to see what time it is "Oh no, it is almost 5 in the morning, I need to hurry up" Akina got out of the chair to go outside to her car, then noticed Milo was gone once she got in! The window is cracked enough for him to get out and she accidentally forgot to feed him too "Oh no, I feel so terrible!" Akina felt frantic in her emotions and got scared as she got out of her car to start looking for Milo "Milo sweetie! Where are you sweetheart?!" Akina yelled, she dashed about 8 miles on each side of the filling station, hoping Milo is nearby but couldn't even hear him either! "Maria is never going to forgive me for this" Akina thought, then had no choice but to go back to her car to start the engine up while the rain became a straight downpour. Akina's car did get stuck in the mud for about a good 30 minutes and she finally got her car out of the muddy drive and onto the highway, to get away from some flood water, Akina knew what to do and started to call her husband, "Hello sweetheart, are you on your way home?" Stephan answered, then wanted to ask where Akina is in her travels "No, I accidentally fell asleep at the filling station and I lost Milo" Akina explained, she felt terrible and was about to cry "Oh sweetheart, Maria loves that cat" Stephan answered, "I know, what should I do?" Akina asked, about to fall apart, "What you need to do is come home where it is safe, I will call the police station down there and ask them to look for Milo and offer an award if anyone finds him" Stephan told his wife, "Fine, you win, I will start heading home, it will take me about 4 hours" Akina answered, then whipped a shitty in her car and started to head towards home, "Thank you, hearing that makes me feel much better" Stephan said, "Yea but it doesn't make me feel any more better knowing that Milo might not make it in this storm" Akina replied, while strong tears went down her cheek, "I know sweetheart" Stephan answered softly, "I gotta let my sister know what happened, I will call you back when I am a few miles away from home" Akina explained, then had to hang up on her husband, Stephan knew his wife felt heartbroken, but her safety meant the world to him right now and only God knows how this storm is going to turn out.

3.) "Come on Shizuka pick up your fucking cell!" Akina yelled into her phone, Shizuka woke up into her true body about a week ago and went into her bathroom to fill up the tub to take a nice long bubble bath to ease her stress while the storm outside is about close to hitting the city "I got time" Shizuka thought, then heard her old cell phone ring about 8 times "I will get it for you" Ichiru said, as he went to his Master's purse to get her phone out and gave it to her to answer "The calls are from your sister" Ichiru told her as he left to go do his own thing, "Thank you Ichiru" Shizuka said, while calling her little sister back to figure out why Akina called "Shizuka, I have tried to call you" Akina cried, Shizuka felt something tug at her heart from hearing her sister cry like that "Whats wrong Akina?" Shizuka's voice became cracked with hurt, as she stood up in her bathtub, because Shizuka couldn't help but worry about her little sister "I wanted to surprise you and Maria with a nice visit, but I accidentally have lost track of time and Milo is lost somewhere out in the storm!" Akina cried, while feeling terrible, "Oh Akina, Maria loves that cat" Shizuka told her sister "I know, the weather started to get bad and I had no choice but to head back home, I feel terrible, I really wanted to see you and Maria, I even got you a nice Guess gift" Akina answered while speeding up to take a right exit lane, Shizuka had to get out of the bathroom and went into her bedroom naked to pace around in order to calm down, "I appreciate you wanting to come down for a surprise visit, but you are out in this storm and Milo might not make it out there which bothers me!" Shizuka yelled, "I am sorry" Akina cried, Shizuka felt like crying with her sister "Where are you right now in your travels?" Shizuka asked, "Well, to be honest, I am now two hours and 30 minutes away from home" Akina told her sister, "I hope you are not speeding in this kind of weather" Shizuka answered, while waving her left arm frantically in the air to help herself calm down, Akina looked at her speedometer, and noticed she is driving at least 80 mph, "What choice do I have? Stephan told me a huge weather cell will hit where we live, which is just a few hours away," Akina cried out, "You know I don't like it when you travel in bad weather, especially when I hear about you speeding out in it!" Shizuka answered, while trying to not get upset with her "I will tell Maria what happened, she ain't going to like the news about Milo though" Shizuka added, "I know, it breaks my heart" Akina replied as she hit her steering wheel, "Well sweetheart I need to get off my phone to calm down and find something to do, please call me when you get home so I know you are safe, oh before I forget, I got a new cell phone, so when you get home, I will give you my new number" Shizuka said, "I promise to let you know, thank you Shizuka" Akina answered, "I love you hun" Shizuka said softly as she sat on her bed, "I love you too sis" Akina said and both hung up not wanting to hear the word "bye."

4.) Kaien could not believe the stress he was having at the train station "I am sorry sir, but all service going that way is on hold, please understand I am just doing my job, I control the tickets for transportation, now please excuse me" the train station employee answered, Kaien felt distraught and needed to sit down to calm himself for a bit. "This waiting area sucks and the seats are uncomfortable" Kaien thought, as he started to feel frustrated, Kaien decided to give Kaname and Anastasiya a call to let them know about his situation. When Anastasiya got done putting all her groceries away, she could not wait to take a nice long bath, but then heard her kitchen phone ring, "Hello? "Anastasiya answered, "Hi Ana, I am stuck in a situation where all transportation going to Dazhou is delayed for 48 hours, may I please stay a day with you?" Kaien started to berate himself for asking Anasatasiya's help for a second time, "Sigh" Anastasiya thought, "Yes Kaien, spending one night is quite alright with me, I just have one small request" Anastasiya answered, "What is it?" Kaien asked, "Do not start drama in my home, or I will kick you out with no remorse" Anastasiya told him, her voice did sound quite serious, "I swear I will not do anything like that" Kaien answered, while promising to keep his word, "Well, you better hurry up then and get over here, the weather is going to have strong winds soon and I do not want you out in it" Anastasiya said, while trying her best to calm down about Kaien's well being, since he is out in the storm, then she chose to hang up on him, not in the mood for bullshit and hoped Kaien is on his way. Kaien took that as Ana's Que to tell him to hurry the fuck up, which he tried his best to do, since hailing a taxi at this hour is almost impossible, but he did manage to finally get one, "Thank God" Kain thought, while reaching his hand out to open the cab door to get inside.

5.) Anastasiya felt more than exhausted as she walked into her living room to wait for Kaien Cross to show up on her doorstep. As Kaien Cross got out of the taxi, he decided to give the man a nice fare for helping him in this terrible weather, which is going to get worse in the next few hours,"Thank you, stay safe" the cab driver said, while taking his car out of parking to go and help someone else. "About damn time" Anastasiya mumbled, she could hear Kaien Cross about to knock on her front door, Ana chose to use her powers to open the door for him since she didn't feel like answering it "I am sorry" Kaien answered as he let himself in, while feeling like complete crap, Kaien decided to shut and lock Ana's front door to be nice, "It's not your fault, we can't control the weather, but I thought you have enough money for a hotel in case of an emergency" Anastasiya answered, "I do have enough to get back home, but I do not have enough money for a hotel then taking a train in the morning" Kaien explained, "Well, I am going to take a hot bath then head on over to bed, remember no drama in my home, other than that, do what you want, you may use my landline if you need to make a couple phone calls, but just to warn ya, getting a signal from a cellphone in bad weather usually does not work" Anastasiya answered, whom is being more than nice, as she stretched herself from feeling tired, Kaien watched Anastasiya go up the stairs to the second floor of where her room is, then looked away to be respectful. Ana sure did feel good from her bath and became ready for a nice mornings rest, not caring if she went to bed naked."Vampires sure do have weird sleep schedules" Kaien thought while heading to Anastasiya's kitchen to get himself something to eat.

6.) Takuma found a way to fix the front door he broke while making sure Yori is in a safe room away from flying debris, the wind is strong enough to the point it blew into the abandoned home quite viciously to the reason of why Takuma is trying to fix the stupid door. The wind did a good job though in getting most of the bad crap out of the home, which is good for Yori, since humans are not supposed to sleep by dust or bad crap, for humans sleeping in or by filth is never healthy and can cause death when not being careful. Takuma fixed the hinges by the door frame, then placed the door slowly into position till he heard a latch, then some crap flew in his face while trying to close the door, "Better then nothing" Takuma thought, while hearing the storm get louder and making noise against the old home. Takuma noticed Yori stir in her sleep for a little bit which made Takuma go check on her, "If only Yori is a Vampire, I would love to make her happy" Takuma thought, while looking all over Yori's body, Takuma grazed his fingers lightly over Yori's face then brushed some of her wild hair out of her face,"Gosh, you sure are pretty" Takuma said out loud, then reverted his eyes down Yori's body and saw his semen coming out of Yori's pussy "I need to be careful from now on, I do not want to hurt Yori, Vampire semen is risky in a human girl's uterus since it is much stronger than human sperm" Takuma knew that once they get back home to Cross Academy, their new relationship will be officially over, "I know my wish is way out there, but I wonder what Yori would look like being a Vampire, probably gorgeous" Takuma thought, knowing it probably won't happen anyway, then bent himself down to give Yori a sweet kiss on the cheek, Takuma chose to stay by Yori's side on this ugly bed then heard something quite loud hit the window by where he placed Yori to lay and rest, Takuma dashed to the old window where the glass looked old as fuck but still kept up just fine, the window just needed some cleaning. When Takuma looked out of the dirty window, he noticed the weather getting bad out which did not look good at all, Takuma looked back at Yori and knew he had to make preparations to take care of her cause Takuma had no clue of when this storm is going to blow over.

7.) "Seiren, I would like you to go find Takuma and Yori, then bring em' back to Cross Academy please," Kaname decided to ask for Seiren's help while getting ready to go back to work, "Yes Lord Kaname, when I find them, I will bring em' back" Seiren said, as she started to dash towards the entryway of the Moon Dorm, to only teleport herself out into the storm to go find Takuma and Yori. Kaname felt relieved cause he knew Seiren well enough to count on her in situations like this, then turned his attention to the Night-Class Students, "Since the weather is getting bad out, I am going to cancel classes for both the Day-Class and Night-Class Students today, please lookout for your classmates" Kaname announced, then had to ask for a small favor from the Night-Class to look after the Sun-Dorm students, which they complied, wanting to help out. Kaname went into his office in the Moon Dorm to start working on his crappy paperwork, then started to think about of want he should do when Yuki gets back to Cross Academy, Kaname couldn't help but feel worried about Yuki though and wanted to see her "I can't believe Anastasiya helped Yuki wake up, how is that even possible? Haruka and Juri told me specifically only I am able wake her, no one else, As Yuki's brother and Ancestor of our family why is Yuki choosing a Vampire Hunter for her lover?" Kaname became frustrated from all his negative thinking, then heard a soft whisper in the air "Kaname, let Yuki be happy," hearing that made Kaname's body go stiff, "That is Juri's voice, what is going on?" Kaname thought, then felt something hug him from behind "Kaname stay back, focus more on wanting to be happy and of what you would like out of life. Yuki is making new choices and it is something we all need to endure. We let Anastasiya wake Yuki because it is what our daughter truly wanted and saw her side of the story. Kaname go make your own story because we would like to see you happy as well, please understand of our love towards you and Yuki, We love you Kaname," Haruka told his son, while hoping Kaname would understand their choices, Kaname started to cry "Why? Yuki is born to be with me, I want Yuki, no one else!" Kaname yelled, then felt a gentle kiss on his cheek and extra loving arms holding him "Please don't become Rido, please protect yourself from negative energy, I know happiness is coming your way, give your new destiny some time" Juri answered, trying to reassure her distraught hard working son, Kaname could feel the love from his Parents and their presence, "I promise to keep Yuki safe" Kaname said, "Don't forget to love yourself" Kaname heard from both Haruka and Juri, then felt their presence fade away, Kaname stood up from his desk and knew life changes are going to happen soon, but didn't know how quick those actions are going to take place "I will be more careful, and learn to love the time I already have" Kaname said out loud, then heard a knock on his door, "Come in" Kaname said, giving Hanabusa permission to enter "You got a call from Kaien Cross, I put him on hold for you" Hanabusa answered,

8.) Kaname hit the speaker button on his office phone "Hi Kaien, where are you?" Kaname said, then asked of where the Head Master went off to in a time like this "I tried to take a train to head back home but all transportation that way is delayed for 48 hours, I am hanging out at Anastasiya's home right now, I am hoping to take a train ride tomorrow morning" Kaien told him, which made Kaname sigh "I had to cancel classes today, the weather is bad out right now, we are in a thunderstorm warning with winds of 50-60 mph, the wind is getting more powerful" Kaname answered, letting Cross know of what he had to do to make sure everyone is safe "Thank you for doing so Kaname, that means a lot to me" Kaien said, feeling more than thankful everything is going okay so far "Since you are with Anastasiya, how is Yuki doing?" Kaname wanted to ask, "Oh Yuki is doing much better thank God, she looks beautiful Kaname, wait till you see her" Kaien answered, feeling proud that his daughter is going to be alright from now on, hearing those words from Kaien Cross made Kaname calm down by quite a bit, "Hearing news like that is music to my ears, it's good to know Yuki is doing well, I am looking forward to see her when she comes home" Kaname answered, "Well, good to know no one will miss me in least" Kaien said, feeling a bit hurt, Hanabusa sat in one of Kaname's nice lounge chairs then he held in a smile from Kaien freaking out on Lord Kaname, "Hey! I said I was sorry" Kaname apologized for the 4th time, "Who knows, I just might stay with Yuki and Zero till they leave" Kaien suggested, "What? Over my dead body, I am not going to do all your referrals, paperwork, bumping into people I have socialize with, this is your job Kaien, Anastasiya's home is not a get-away vacation at the moment kind of spree" Kaname blared at Kaien Cross, whom just hung up on him, Kaname felt like breaking his office phone then chop his desk in half "Lord Kaname, when Takuma gets back, I am sure he will help out, we all will, please just relax, everything will be taken cared of" Hanabusa said, hoping to calm Lord Kaname down, "I don't want to feel alone doing all this" Kaname said honestly, Hanabusa wanted to hug Kaname but he chose to fight the urge from doing so "You are not alone, we are your friends because we want to be there for you not because we have to" Hanabusa explained, "Well, I appreciate that, everyone's friendship towards me seems to fill the void" Kaname said, "I don't know if Kaien is going to be here tomorrow, but I might as well get back to work, I still have lots to do" Kaname added, about to shoo Hanabusa out his door "Remember, don't be hesitant to ask for some help," Hanabusa answered, while Kaname tried to push him out of his office "In that case, take these 3 office boxes and start organizing em' " Kaname said, as he pointed to the boxes along the west wall which he did not want to deal with at all, also willing to do of what it takes to keep Hanabusa busy and out of his damn office, Hanabusa jumped for joy and got the boxes out of Kaname's office in no time and couldn't wait to get all this crap done for him, so Kaname did not have to stress about it anymore, Kaname shut his door then let himself fall into his couch to relax for bit, remembering to be careful with his leg.

9.) "What are you working on Hanabusa?" Akatsuki asked, coming into the living room to hang out with his cousin for awhile "Helping Kaname with some paperwork, it is not easy, but that's alright, I like a challenge" Hanabusa answered, with a smile on his face "Too bad Ruka got kicked out, she would love to help you out with all that" Akatsuki answered, while feeling a little sad, then slumped into the seat next to Hanabusa, who looked at him with concern "Ruka saw it coming, I feel ecstatic Ruka is finally gone unlike you" Hanabusa said, not regretting one single word "Ruka is quite annoying" Senri answered out of no where, Senri teleported into the room to hang out with the guys for a bit, since he was already bored "Hanabusa, may I help you out with some of that? I am bored as fuck" Senri got his homework all done from today and did not feel like going to bed just because he was bored "Sure, you can work on that box over there" Hanabusa answered as he pointed to the box, while trying to figure out some math he remembered in doing a couple years ago "Akatsuki, with percents-" Hanabusa was about to ask but Akatsuki already interrupted him "Take whatever the percent is and divide it by 100 then times it with the answer in the question it is asking, whatever that equals should be the answer" Akatsuki explained, "gosh, I haven't done this kind of Math in freaking forever" Senri answered, feeling a bit frazzled of how this homework is a breeze to him "Be careful though Hanabusa, sometimes in percents it depends on the problem, I can't believe Kaname doesn't want to due Cross Academy bills, it might take some time, but this math is easy to me" Senri complained, "I don't even like doing my own checkbook, I did let Ruka do it for me once every other week and I would pay for the inconvenience" Akatsuki explained, "Why are we talking about Ruka again? Akatsuki I do not know what you see in that woman, but Ruka is insane, she did not care about anyone except Lord Kaname" Senri explained why talking about Ruka is not going to help anyone or anything, it did not help Akatsuki feel any better though "Ruka is a good person, I do not care what everyone else feels or thinks about her, I will always care about Ruka" Akatsuki told them, then Akatsuki decided to get up from the couch to go do something else while Hanabusa and Senri took care of Cross Academy's stupid paperwork.

10.) Seiren did not like this storm one bit since the wind is being a bitch and the rain fell hard, hurting her skin, Seiren got to the beach in no time and started to look around for signs of Takuma and Yori "They must have went somewhere for shelter, it is dangerous out here" Seiren thought, "Meow" Seiren could hear a cat in distress as she projected her powers in a 10 mile radius to find Takuma and Yori, "Meow" the poor kitty sounded desperate which made Seiren want to go help him, as Seiren looked around in the forest, (the forest is close by the beach), she could feel Takuma and Yori in an abandoned building not too far away, "Meow" Seiren could hear him and knew she could get to that shelter in less than 5 minutes, but chose to find the stupid cat out of the love she have's towards animals "I thought cat's are smart, what is it doing outside in this kind of weather? He is going to get blown away" Seiren thought, "Meow" his call is nearby and Seiren could feel him in a broken tent stuck in a tree "Oh you poor guy, here let me help you" Seiren found him and dashed up the tree to get the broken tent fabric off him, that was tangled around his wet shaken body, the cat shook in Seiren's arms as she jumped down from the tree, then the cat buried it's face into Seiren's shirt for safety "It is alright, I will help you" Seiren told him, then noticed he have's a collar, "He must belong to a nice family " Seiren thought, as she teleported to that ugly house, "Let's get this done and over with" Seiren said out loud. When Seiren got there, she wanted to break the front door, but Takuma could already feel Seiren's presence, "No don't break it! I just fixed the damn thing" Takuma told her, then opened the obnoxious door to let Seiren in and shut the door against the vicious storm outside, Takuma noticed a cat in Seiren's arms and did not bother in asking where he came from "Where is Yori? I am ready to go back to Cross Academy" Seiren asked, then told Takuma she would like to go home where it is less stressful, "Yori is sleeping right now, but it is no big deal, I can carry her" Takuma answered, as he walked over to his girlfriend to pick her up, then held Yori bride style in his arms, while Seiren dashed over to them to reach her hand out to touch Takuma's shoulder, "Ready?" Seiren asked, "Yes" Takuma answered, while feeling a bit sad, cause part of him still wanted to spend more time with Yori.

11.) "Meow" Milo couldn't stop meowing, whom is being desperate for some attention, then purred in Seiren's embrace and started to lick her arm to give his rescuer some kisses for saving him. "Seiren, I will take Yori back to the Sun Dorm, I am not ready in saying good-bye to her" Takuma said, as he wanted to continue in carrying Yori in his arms for awhile longer, "Fine, but whether you like my words or not, it is best for me to wipe her memories away from spending time with you, even the sex" Seiren told him, Takuma looked at Seiren out of anger, "No, I will try to do it on my own, please give me some time" Takuma answered, "From knowing you so far, no you won't, and you seem to be attracted to Yori" Seiren said honestly, then noticed a strong blush sneak on Takuma's face; who tried to hide it, but Seiren was right, Takuma couldn't deny the feelings he have's towards Yori, which made his cheeks even more redder, "So what if I do like Yori, I just don't want her to forget about me" Takuma explained, then looked at Yori, whom is sound asleep in his arms, Seiren sighed and did not feel like arguing with him, "Well, then this will be our little secret, I need to get back to work and let the Police Station know I have found someone's cat" Seiren answered, while giving the poor sweetheart a couple pets on his back then rubbed his ears for a little bit, "Careful, you might get too attached to the big furball" Takuma replied, "Shutup" Seiren told him, as she teleported to Kaname's office in the Moon Dorm.

12.) Kaien Cross got tired of watching TV, then went into the kitchen to make himself a late lunch, "I will just make a nice lunch for everyone, I am bored anyway" Kaien said out loud to himself, while looking around Anastasiya's kitchen to find ingredients of what could make a nice lunch for everyone. As Kaien looked around in Anastasiy'a fridge, he decided to make a home made Ma Po Tofu for a main dish which he hoped to dear God they would like, then made another main dish just in case to stay on the safe side, which made the dish smell mouth watering, Kaien decided to also make a popular Rou Xióngzhăng Dòufu dish he knew everyone would love, then made some special Wontons that are kinda long for a snack called Long Chao Shou which smells absolutely delicious, "I should make some cocktails with this lunch" Kaien thought, he knew how to make a mean cocktail drink, then went to Anastasiya's refrigerator to bring out some fruit and juice, then shut the door to take the ingredients over to Ana"s blender on her kitchen counter, "This will be a nice lunch, I can't wait to taste our drinks" Kaien thought, "For Pete's sake, why does it even matter? Yuki and Zero are now true Vampire's and do look older, so it should be alright, Alcohol have's hardly any effect on Vampires except taste" Kaien became stuck in his thoughts for a little bit, then remembered to go back to his cooking to keep an eye open on the food to make sure it turned out alright.

13.) The intoxicating smell couldn't linger around in the kitchen anymore so it decided to move on it's own to go sneak into the rest of the rooms in the house which made Zero wake up from his slumber into feeling quite hungry. As Zero sat up in bed to get a good whiff, he accidentally woke Yuki up from his actions, "Zero, will you please stop doing that, you look like an idiot," Yuki answered from being half awake and half asleep, Yuki had to yawn then stretched her arms out as Zero took that as his chance to dive into her, Zero kissed all over Yuki's neck as she stretched herself out in bed, when Yuki got done waking herself up, she brought her hands down and held the back of Zero's head as he went to her bare chest wanting to have some fun before they went downstairs to have lunch.

14.) "Ohhh, you feel so good" Yuki moaned, Zero bent himself down to kiss all over Yuki's face as he kept thrusting into her pussy, "I want more of you" Zero breathed into Yuki's ear, which made Yuki's skin shiver in goosebumps, then Zero pushed himself up with his hands on either side of Yuki's face and couldn't stop himself from watching his girlfriend look gorgeous underneath him, because of Yuki's moans and actions, Zero could feel the strong sensations become too hard to hold in anymore, and is about close to losing his sanity with her "Yuki, I want you to cry my name, I am about to cum" Zero answered, while both felt entranced in their hot romantic moment, then Yuki felt her body explode in pleasure" Zero! Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" As Yuki cried, she put her hands in Zero's hair and clenched it in desperation for her pussy to calm down, Zero growled in ecstasy from feeling Yuki's wet orgasm all around his dick, then the feeling of her sweaty hands clench his hair, is what did it that drove him nuts, Zero could not stop his actions and became quite the animal to his lover, by fucking Yuki's pussy quite rough which made her boobs start to dance uncontrollably, "Zero! Yes! Yes! ohhhhh fuck!" Yuki threw her head back and did not mean to scream like the way she did, then felt her orgasms get out of control which basically got the bed ruined thanks to Zero Kiryu, the more Zero fucked her pussy like a crazy maniac the more Yuki would orgasm from the intensity of pleasure he gave her, Zero couldn't resist the sensations anymore and did one last deep thrust inside Yuki's pussy, then let his dick cum like a champ "Ohhhhhhhh fuck!" Zero face broke out in emotion as he groaned from his release, both could feel a burst of hormones from their body that enhanced the way they looked, turning both Zero and Yuki's presence into young mature adults, Zero's dick kept spewing inside Yuki's pussy, which wanted to get into her deep hidden secrets, then felt a strong wave of exhaustion hit him like a mack truck, that made him weak all of a sudden, Zero let himself fall on his back to be by Yuki's side for awhile, but Yuki knew better to take care of her boyfriend, since their lovemaking probably did drain some of Zero's life energy which is not a good sign "Sweetie, please do not fall asleep, here take some of my blood, you will feel better" Yuki insisted, Zero took his girlfriend's offer, then brought her hand to be close to his face and bit his fangs slowly into Yuki's wrist, cause he did not want to hurt her, Zero fell in love from tasting her rich powerful blood, then could feel a new energy coming into him.

15.) Kaien is proud of the lunch he made, "This should make Zero change his mind about my cooking" Kaien thought, then heard his daughter scream from one of Anastasiya's guest bedrooms, so he rushed upstairs to make sure Yuki is okay. When Kaien opened Yuki's bedroom door, his jaw dropped, Kaien saw Zero's dick deep inside Yuki's woman area while tasting his daughter's rich powerful blood from her wrist. When both lovers heard Yuki's door open, the person at the door scared the crap out of them, whom is Kaien Cross, who glared at Zero with a strong passion to hurt him, "Run Zero!" Yuki screamed, Zero let go of Yuki's hand and pulled his twitching dick out of her pussy so he could teleport himself out of Yuki's room, "I do not like running around butt naked, but I have no choice!" Zero thought frantically, Kaien took off in a strong dash knowing where Zero might go to hide, Yuki rushed out of bed to get dressed as quickly as she could, so to stop her Father from hurting the one person who means the world to her.

16.) Kaien could feel Zero's presence nearby and boy his radar is always right, Zero knew to not hide in the ceiling from knowing Kaien Cross, so he tried the one option he could only do, hide behind furniture, while trying to not breathe so hard to not give himself away, "I know you are here" Kaien yelled, while investigating the room from head to toe, Zero knew Kaien would eventually find him, so Zero decided to try in talking to him "Kaien, will you stop trying to haunt me down like I am a crazy person? I did nothing wrong" Zero yelled, then saw Kaien come at him in rage, that made Zero teleport to a different spot in the room "You deflowered my precious Yuki!" Kaien yelled back at Zero, while knocking over Anastasiya's furniture to get to Zero so he could hurt him, Zero just dashed around the room to get away from Kaien Cross for at least a little bit "Yuki is not a girl anymore, we both wanted to at least give our new relationship a try" Zero said, trying to explain, while dodging away from his attacks "I do not care! I took you in and treated you as a son, do you think fucking your adopted sister is okay in my book" Kaien answered, explaining why he is so upset, then Yuki entered the room, trying to tell her Father to calm down. Anastasiya could hear the commotion all the way from her bedroom and sighed out of being tired "Gosh this is going to be a long day" Anastasiya thought, while getting out of bed.

17.) At Cross Academy in the Sun Dorm, Takuma made sure to be careful, to put Yori into bed without waking her up. While Yori slept, Takuma gawked at her and was not ashamed of doing so, he decided to take her dirty clothes off from being in that old house, even though the home had good structure and nice quality's, it needed to be torn down. "I will just throw these clothes away, I can buy her new outfits" Takuma thought, as he went into Yori's bathroom to find a throw away bag to put the yucky clothes in, then went back into the bedroom to check on Yori before he really left, "I don't want to do this, but I will make our romance from last night a part of your imagination that is going to be no more than a dream" Takuma said softly, while brushing his fingers lightly over her face with care, Takuma bent himself down to kiss Yori on the lips "Please forgive me" Takuma answered, as he went to her neck to switch Yori's thought patterns around, taking the reality moments away into a sheer possible dream. Takuma took his fangs out of Yori's neck and chose to linger above her to just gaze at Yori and her naked body for awhile, "In a another life, I would love to make you happy" Takuma did a soft whisper into Yori's ear, hoping the spirits of this world heard his small wish.

18.) As Yori slept soundly, Takuma decided to lay by her side for a bit, then looked over at Yori's nightstand to see what time it is, "It is past noon, I better get going" Takuma thought, while finally getting out of Yori's bed to head towards the door. Before Takuma left, he wanted to make sure to grab the dirty bag to bring with him when he leaves, then heard Yori give a yawn, whom is about to wake up in just a minute, which startled him, knowing he would not make it to Yori's bedroom door in time, "Why the fuck is my bedroom door wide open?" Yori asked out loud, from being half awake to being half asleep, then started to stretch herself out to become more awake, Takuma made himself invisible to keep himself hidden from Yori, "Jeez I need to pee" Yori said out loud, as she tried to rush out of bed to make it to the bathroom in time "Crap" Yori shouted, she could feel the pee oozing out, about close to ruining the bed, Yori got up out of bed feeling very frustrated with herself, to turn the light on in her bedroom to see how bad the bed looked, "Why doesn't the bed have a yellow spot?" Yori became flabbergasted while looking at her bed, then started to feel her sheets up curious if she might be seeing things and maybe losing her mind for a bit.

19.) Yori felt a gooey spot on the bed and touched it to look at it more closely "What the fuck, this is cum" Yori answered, "This can't be possible" Yori thought, then felt something wet and gooey trickle down her legs which made Yori freak the fuck out, Takuma chose to not restore Yori's virginity and didn't wipe their precious moment together away, Takuma didn't want to be that cruel to Yori "Was it more than a dream? Should I go visit Takuma to talk about this" Yori questioned her thoughts as she slowly sat on the edge of her bed, trying to contemplate of what to really do "Am I losing my mind? The sex felt so beautiful, it have's to be real," Yori answered softly, while touching her chest to feel Takuma's touch, then a big mood swing came out of no where and hit Yori like a son of a bitch, "It have's to be a dream! No man like Takuma would ever date a weird chick like me, maybe I should go downstairs to take my pills before I hurt myself " Yori did not care if a bunch of girls heard her outburst since her bedroom door is wide open for everyone to see and hear. Yori got up to walk over to her closet in trying to find something nice to wear for the day, "Since it is raining out, I will wear my black pleather leggings, a long light grey rolling stones t-shirt, and knee high slick black rain boots, I will get my trench coat when I go out this evening to see Takuma" Yori said to herself about close to getting dressed, Yori wanted to hit up her bathroom before she left her room for the day only to apply some mousse into her hair so it didn't look so flat, then Yori left, closing her bedroom door on her way out, to go head downstairs to make herself some breakfast and took her pills so she could feel better. Takuma took that opportunity as a great way to leave but something made him worry about Yori even more, then went over to her nightstand to see what Yori kept for secrets, Takuma saw a sharp box cutter that made him grab it to take it away, then noticed a bunch of little things to self inflict herself which bothered him by more than a little bit, then looked through a depressing journal, "I need to let Yuki know about this" Takuma knew to be careful around her things, then decided to put Yori's journal back but kept all the self inflicting item's away so Yori could no longer hurt herself, Takuma started to care for Yori's well being, leaving her alone right now can no longer be an option, but became his number one priority to look after Yori and protect her from whatever.

20.) Takuma decided to head back to the Moon Dorm to throw Yori's trash away, but the real reason why, is because of Kaname Kuran, before Kaname started to wonder of where he was, Takuma tried to keep himself from explaining of why it took him so long to get back, Seiren is already being nice enough to keep his secret hidden from everyone, Takuma knew it would be more than fair to meet Seiren half way in the choices he chose to make, in order to make this secret as quiet as they possibly could. "Takuma, it is good to see you, If you do not mind I need your help" Kaname answered, while asking for help as he approached his good friend Takuma, "Sure, what do you need help with?" Takuma said, then dared to ask, which he soon regretted "Well, Kaien is stuck in a predicament because of the weather, where he will not be back till tomorrow morning, so I am going to be stuck with desk duty and answering phone calls all day in my office, I sure could use your help Takuma, I need all the help I can get" Kaname explained, Takuma sighed out of exhaustion, since he did not get as much sleep as he thought and Takuma actually wanted to go to bed more than anything right now "Let's go to work then, so we can get this stuff done and over with" Takuma answered, "I can't wait to feel my bed after this, I think I might turn in early tonight" Takuma thought.

21.) Anastasiya felt more than overwhelmed as she got out of bed to head down stairs to check on her visitors to see if they were breaking her things, Ana did not want to put up with their drama at all if they are going to be like this all weekend. When Anastasiya found them, it is Kaien Cross who created most of the drama, Kaien is acting like a complete jerk towards Zero and broke through most of her living room furniture in order to hurt him, which she did not really appreciate at all in the least. "Kaien what did I say if you create drama in my home" Anastasiya yelled out of frustration towards Cross for hurting her living room "Zero had sex with my daughter! I took him in as a son and he treats me like crap which I shouldn't have to put up with!" Kaien explained, "Well Kaien, if Yuki and Zero had sex, then the feeling is obviously mutual which you need to respect, both of them are young adults now and can do whatever the fuck the want! Besides the point, You are going to pay for all the damage YOU did to my living room, Shame on you Kaien Cross!" Anastasiya spoke fiercely towards Kaien Cross making him feel like a little ant she could squash at a moments notice "I am sorry Ana, give me a chance to make this up to you" Kaien said, as he bent down to apologize to Ana for his reckless behavior, "Fine, I will give you a few more chance's, be prepared for house chores after lunch" Anastasiya answered, "Speaking of lunch, if anyone is interested I made lunch 30 minutes ago, I will go warm it up and I hope everyone likes it" Kaien said as he got up in a rush to head towards the kitchen. "Zero, go put on some clothes please" Anastasiya ordered, choosing to not look at him, Zero knew to listen and didn't dare say anything unless given permission to say something, then teleported upstairs to put something on for the day.

22.) "Anastasiya, I am sorry for all this" Yuki said, while feeling like absolute crap this happened to her Aunts home, Anastasiya couldn't help but smile though "Look on the bright side Yuki, Kaien and Zero are gonna be busy with house chores today, while we are going out to hit up the City this afternoon, I was thinkin' to do some window shopping at the mall, then get supper together somewhere in the evening" Anastasiya proposed a naughty idea to keep the guys home, while they went out into the City to go have some fun "I guess I don't mind, it would most definitely keep my mind off everything that just happened" Yuki answered, being honest in her feelings "That's the point sweetie" Ana replied, then gave Yuki a nice hug and a kiss on her niece's forehead. "Lunch is ready" Kaien announced as he got the dining room and food ready, "Smells good Kaien" Zero answered from walking down the stairs to go into the dining room, then chose to sit across from Yuki to be on Kaien's good side, Yuki felt a little sad Zero did not sit by her but could understand the reason why. When Kaien brought in their cocktails, Yuki and Zero became surprised with the drinks, since from the taste of things it contained alcohol "This lunch is amazing" Yuki said, "Yes, I agree, I love the Wontons" Zero answered, "From the tastes of things, I probably have to go grocery shopping, Again" Anastasiya replied, then had to drink her cocktail to calm her nerves "thank you, I made lunch and the drinks with love and dedication" Kaien answered, feeling quite proud in his achievement of making Zero eat his words in his cooking, "Give me a grocery list and I will go hit up the store" Kaien added, "Oh, I will give you more than that" Anastasiya murmured as she downed her drink.

23.) Yuki wanted to use her cell phone to call up Cross Academy, so she didn't have to use her Aunt's home phone, in order to talk to her brother Kaname. Since Kaien Cross is away for the time being, Kaname couldn't go to school that night and ended up working in his office, then heard his phone ring "This is Cross Academy, how can I help you?" Kaname answered from his office phone, while not realizing it is his sister Yuki on the other end of the line "Hewo Kana" Yuki said, from feeling a bit drunk, Kaname stopped working on what he was doing so he could spend some quality time with her over the phone "Hi Yuki, are you having fun?" Kaname wanted to ask, " Ya, whof knew halfing sex in the wain falt soo sparky and good" Yuki tried to explain, Kaname face palmed his forehead knowing exactly what Yuki is talking about "Yes, sex in the rain can feel quite good" Kaname answered, while trying not to think about in killing Zero once they got home "Hey Kana, I jus thawt to call ya cuz Ana hold me to member to call ya back" Yuki said quite drunk, about to pass out on her Aunt in the cab to head back to Anastasiya's place, "Yuki it's good to hear you are having fun but ease up on the alcohol please," Kaname said, starting to feel worried "How many drinks have you had?" Kaname dared to ask, "Lets see, I half 3 cocktails from suppa, 3 margarita's, and a tried a few Baijiu fam a night clud with Auntie" Yuki answered, "Oh no, not the Baijiu" Kaname crouched down onto his desk to hide his face from the world around him, "Yuki, a Baijiu have's like 60% of alcohol content," Kaname explained, "What?" Yuki asked, not getting all of what he said, Kaname slapped his hand down from his face to hit his office desk in anger "Yuki, thank you for calling but I will talk to you when you get home okay," Kaname answered, "K, later big brother, kissy kissy fom Chengdu" Yuki replied, "kissy kissy " Kaname answered, then had to hang up on his sister.

24.) Kaien woke up from a bad hangover and felt like complete crap, Kaien looked over at the night stand to see what time it is, "5:38 am" the clock read, As Kaien got out of bed, he felt his lower back and neck crack "Owww" Kaien said out loud, "I am never fixing shingles ever again," Kaien added, as he angrily threw the sheets off of him to get up for the day but first he wanted to take a short shower. "I might as well go back to Cross Academy this morning, I need to get Yuki transferred over to the Moon Dorm and help move her things anyway before she comes home tomorrow" Kain thought, then remembered all the crap Anastasiya put him and Zero through yesterday, "I don't feel like going back to work" Kaien complained, while putting his face into the falling water from the shower head, "Man, life as an adult sucks sometimes" Kaien said, as he just got out of the shower "Might as well get this done and over with" Kaien answered, while grabbing a towel to dry himself off as he went back into his guest bedroom, then unplugged his phone charger to grab his cell and started to pack his things.

25.) As Kaien headed downstairs, Anastasiya is in the kitchen wanting to make Kaien a nice quick breakfast before he left, "Don't leave yet please, I made you some Chinese crepe wraps, Youtiao and I made a nice Doujiang drink, I hope you like it" Anastasiya answered, while handing Kaien a reserved ticket to Dazhou "You got me a reserved ticket? Thank you Ana, you didn't had to go out of your way to do that for me" Kaien said, as he reached out for the train ticket "Well, you and Zero did a good job fixing my roof and cleaning all of my yard yesterday, so I thought it was the least I could do" Ana explained, while Kaien sat down to be respectful and to enjoy the nice breakfast she made. Kaien noticed his ticket is scheduled to leave in an hour, so he had enough time to chat for a bit and made Anastasiya laugh, "I had a great time visiting with you Ana, I did not even want to get up this morning, but we should most definitely do this again" Kaien said, as he got up from the kitchen table to go towards the front room to grab his things by the staircase which obviously leads up to the second floor. "I almost forgot, here is my new Cell number, give me a call anytime, I would love to hear from you, if you don't call me, I might have to call ya to bug you for a little bit" Kaien said, as he went into Anastasiya's kitchen to write his phone number on one of her fridge sticky notes for a reminder, in case she might forget, then gave Ana a playful wink to just be ornery. "Okay, you had your fun, I pray safe travels for you" Ana replied, while reaching her left hand out to grab a hold of Kaien's right arm to escort him to her front door "I enjoyed this visit maybe a little too much and it was nice to see you, take care hun" Kaien said, as he finally went out her front door, "Likewise," Anastasiya answered, as she leaned against her door frame, Kaien wanted to give Ana a wave goodbye to be nice, then took his leave towards his cab which just pulled up in the nick of time. Anastasiya watched the cab driver from her front porch, whom is being nice enough to get out of his cab to help Kaien put his things into the trunk, Ana decided to do a loud whistle so she could be heard to return the favor to Kaien Cross and gave a nice good bye wave before he left, Kaien heard Ana's whistle loud and clear, then turned around just to see her wave goodbye, which made him smile and feel good internally.

26.) As Zero packed their belongings in the guest bedroom they resided in over the weekend, Yuki became sad nor did she want to say goodbye, Anastasiya could feel her niece's heartbeat from a distance, then looked at Yuki while she slowly went down the stairs with Zero, realizing Yuki is not ready to leave "Oh Yuki sweetie, everything is going to be alright, I will miss you too" Anastasiya said, as she reached her arms out to hug her niece, Yuki flew into her Aunts arms and hugged Ana just as tight "Anastasiya, I had an awesome time with you, we should definitely do this again, Oh Crap, before I forget, I bought you a nice cell-phone back in Dazhou before we came to visit, I wanted to buy you something that have's great quality with a good phone plan, so we can see one another as we chat and to stay in touch, I also got a nice phone case to go with it, which I thought you might like" Yuki said, as she bent down to her Aunt with a nice beautifully wrapped present in her hand, "Oh Yuki, I love it thank you" Anastasiya answered, while opening her present, it was a Samsung Galaxy Note 4, Ana let her fingers glide over the cool feel of the phone and loved the smoothness of it too, then gave her niece a nice hug and a kiss on the cheek to express her emotions that she really did love her gift, "Anastasiya, it was a pleasure in meeting you, I am glad we had the chance to meet and know a bit about each other" Zero said, as he reached his hand out for a hand shake "Oh come here, no handshake" Anastasiya said, while opening her arms out to Zero to give him a nice strong hug, Zero couldn't believe the strength this woman had and could hardly breathe from Ana's hug, Yuki gave a small laugh as she walked towards her shopping stuff that are waiting by the staircase and started to grab her things, Yuki and her Aunt Anastasiya might have spent too much on unnecessary things during the visit, but as each moment went by became very much worth it in her eyes, which Yuki wanted to cherish forever or as long as she possibly could, "I hailed you guys a taxi to help you out" Anastasiya said, as she let go of Zero, then held Zero's face with both of her hands to look deep into his eye's "Make Yuki happy, I don't ever want to hear you hurt my niece in anyway you got it, take care of each other and look out for one another, I wish the both of you's to be happy and to live happily, each is day precious so live it no matter what" Anastasiya said, while letting her firm grip loosen up on Zero Kiryu, "I promise to try my best, I won't let you down" Zero answered, "Honk! Honk! Honk!" The cab driver was getting impatient, "I guess it is time to go, here is my cell number and Zero's too, I love you Ana" Yuki said, then gave her Aunt one last hug "Oh, there will always be a next time, have faith sweetpea, now get going you two before you piss off your driver" Anastasiya told them, then watched Yuki and Zero rush out the door to the cab.

27.) When Yuki and Zero got in the cab, Yuki wanted to wave to her Aunt, Ana saw it and waved back with a smile on her face, "Yuki reminds me so much of her Mother Juri, I don't know if you can hear me, But I sure hell do miss you Juri, If I could go back in time to rescue you, I would do it in a heartbeat" Anastasiya said in a quiet whisper, then went inside to shut her front door. "Ana dear its not your fault, I miss you too" Anatasiya could hear a faint voice and knew it has to be Juri, "Let's protect our family together, and watch our new generations grow," Anastasiya said out loud, "That's the plan" Haruka answered, "Wow, Haruka Kuran actually visited my home, that's something you don't see every day," Ana replied, then let out a small laugh "Vampire's should lay off the Baijiu drinks, they can be quite strong after having a few" Juri pointed out, which made Ana laugh even more and made Haruka smile, "Did anyone notice Kaien couldn't even finish just one, what a wuss" Haruka said, "Oh give the man a break, it's not his fault, remember humans can't drink a high percent of alcohol without hurting themselves" Juri smacked the back of her husband's head for giving Kaien Cross a hard time. "I might as well get used to Zero, he has already been through a lot, it just bothers me a little bit cause his blood is rare, like Kaien's, if a Pure-blood gives a true Vampire Hunter the gift of immortality, they become just as dangerous. I can understand that Yuki and Zero want to be together and possibly want a family, but it sure hell raises a lot of red flags, our blood is already powerful, if Yuki and Zero have more than one kid, both Vampire's and Vampire Hunters are in extreme danger, being around a human would be like killing a fly in just a soft tap, we need to find a way to give Kaname a new destiny and companion to keep him away from Cross Academy in order to protect Yuki and keep her safe" Juri said, while trying to sit on something without falling through it, "I agree, but Zero is already in danger, from all angles in this situation, Cross Academy would be the only place to keep him safe from whomever and whatever" Anastasiya pointed out, "I have seen the chemistry between Yuki and Zero from the moment they met, the affection is already there, I am choosing to give Zero Kiryu a chance, he deserves to be happy as well, Kaname can get any woman he wants and have's a lot of friends, he just doesn't want see it and is being picky about what he wants, where Zero really does not have anyone except his twin brother, Yuki, Kaien and his Master Toga Yagari, that's it, I am quite sure Shizuka will turn Ichiru into a Vampire, I can just feel Ichiru being the strongest out of the Kiryu family" Haruka explained, "The curse of the twins, yea Ichiru just might possess that power, it is very possible" Juri said, "Well you two, I am quite tired, getting a visit from your daughter is physically and emotionally draining, I need my rest" Anastasiya answered,"You are welcome to spoil yourselves and use my TV remote" Ana offered, "Thanks, we appreciate it" Juri replied, as she watched her tired friend leave the room to go upstairs "I feel sorry for Ana" Juri told her husband, "There are some things in life, which can't be changed, a ripple effect can have a lot of power, all we can do is wait" Haruka answered, while he gave his wife a reassuring hug, "Have faith and patience."

28.) Even though Yuki wanted to be back in Chengdu to be with her Aunt for awhile longer, she couldn't help but love the train ride, feeling quite comfortable in a nice reserved bedroom on a train going back to Dazhou "Gosh this feels nice" Yuki said, as she spread her arms out to feel up the nice bed sheets. Zero just got done brushing his teeth and shut the light off to the whole room to go lay down to be by her side. "I love being in this bed with you by the window, with you here in my arms" Zero answered, as he got under the covers to pull Yuki into his arms. Yuki snuggled her head into Zero's left armpit and loved the way he smelled, then could hear his heartbeat as she rested her head closer to his chest. Zero has never been in a train room before, and since he always loved trains, this feeling of being in one, made Zero fall in love even more in this moment, here with Yuki. Zero didn't mean to gawk at Yuki, whom is laying sound asleep in his arms, Zero brought his right hand up so he could lightly touch his lover's face, "This past weekend must have made you tired" Zero said, as he brushed some hair strands out of Yuki's face to just be nice, then averted his eye's to look outside the train window to enjoy the view for a bit. "I love these moment's with Yuki, I don't ever want to lose this feeling with her, I want to make Yuki happy and give her the life she has always wanted," Zero thought, which Yuki could be silently hear, Yuki felt relieved and let her smile touch Zero chest, so his beating heart could feel how happy she truly is.

29.) Yuki and Zero felt a little sad as their cab pulled up to the Cross Academy gate, where a bunch of people saw them get out of the cab to collect their things from the trunk. Since it is early morning, the Day Class students were already there to watch the Night Class student's leave from the School to go back to the Moon Dorm. "Here, let me help you Yuki, besides you have more things than me which I really do not mind in carrying," Zero said, even though he did want to help Yuki out, more importantly, Zero wanted to see Kaname's reaction when the man saw his marks all over her "Thank you sweetie," Yuki answered softly, as Zero closed the trunk to the taxi, then saw him walk over to the driver's window to give the man a nice tip, whom was nice enough to wave goodbye as he drove off, "For you babe, I would do anything" Zero replied. Almost everyone, saw Yuki and Zero enter Cross Academy from the front main gate, so dashing to the Moon Dorm just to avoid everyone was more than out of the question. Zero got closer to Yuki to be by her side as they walked over to the Moon Dormitory while the students from the Day and Night Class started to talk about em,"Isn't that Yuki Cross? She looks different" A bunch of Day Class student's chatted with each other to ask if it is actually Yuki and Yori was nearby on her way to Class.

30.) Yori could hear the loud commotion coming from her classmates, then turned around to see what is so damn important, Yori dropped her books when she saw her best friend "Yuki looks different but in a good way," Yori said out loud, "I wonder if it is hormones" A male student told Yori, "Would you go out on a date with me sometime?" the same guy wanted to ask, Yori became red in the face and really did not know what to say "Let me think about it" Yori told him, then she took off to run towards Yuki to give her best friend a strong hug. Yuki did feel quite uncomfortable from all the staring, but then her mood changed when she saw her good friend Yori run toward her, whom is crying hysterically, Yuki felt Yori's arms around her, where the hug became almost unbearable. "Oh Yuki! Where have ya been? I have missed you!" Yori cried, while Yuki had a harder time trying to hug Yori back cause of all the stuff she is currently carrying, "Yori, I can hardly breathe! Ease up on the hug, I went to see my Aunt in Chengdu, Oh, before I forget, while I was there, I bought you a couple of things I thought you might like" Yuki answered, while putting her stuff down to go through her things to hand Yori some gifts, "Zero, in your right hand are some shopping bags for Yori, please hand her the first 3 bags, those are Yori's" Yuki told her boyfriend. Most of the Day Class students became jealous of Yori, noticing the bags are from popular shopping store's in one of Chengdu's famous shopping malls, Yori felt so loved and couldn't wait to see her gifts when she got back to her room, but first Yori wanted to knock her best friend over on the ground with a genuine hug, "Your welcome, you are such a good friend Yori, I would do anything to see you happy" Yuki answered, while sharing a sweet hug with Yori. "Yuki sweetie, I am not trying to break your special friendship reunion but we need to go" Zero said, as he felt more than relieved by the less amount of things he offered in carrying. While the girls helped each other get up off the ground, Kaname could feel Yuki's new presence from all the way to where he was at, about to enter the Moon Dorm, then turned himself around wanting to see Yuki, "Yuki looks gorgeous" Kaname thought, while being careful to not use his powers out in public. As Yuki grabbed her things, Zero had to pull Yuki aside to get away from the path so they could have more privacy, and away from Kaname, since Kaname waved at them to get their attention, Zero knew a different way to get to the Moon Dorm. "May I come by later to see you?" Yori asked out loud, hoping Yuki heard her "Yes, come see me at 7:30 tonight" Yuki said out loud, Yori did not care about going to class today and went to her room in the Sun Dorm instead.

31.) The Night and Day Class students saw Kaname leave from the path which gave them more of an opportunity to break the rules for at least a little bit, "We need to go after Lord Kaname to protect him, let's go" Seiren ordered, Takuma took this moment as his chance to leave, so he could go spend some quality time with Yori, but Akatsuki must have read his mind cause the damn bastard picked him up so he couldn't leave, "Kaname's situation is more important" Akatsuki told him, while choosing to trust his friend that he would do the right thing, then let Takuma's feet touch the ground again. Takuma did look a little more than pissed off though "Akatsuki, Kaname can take care of himself and you know it" Takuma told him, "Guy's, please don't fight," Rima said out loud, as she looked back at her friends, hoping they hash out their issue's quick. "Zero, where are you going? The Moon Dorm is that way" Yuki said, "In that direction yes, but there is another way to get to the Moon Dorm, let me show you" Zero answered. Kaname knew what Zero was trying to do, "I am not looking forward to see you either Zero, I just want to be near Yuki, you have been able to be with her for three whole days!" Kaname said to himself, "This leads to the backyard of the Moon Dorm... Zero you fucking Idiot! We are out during the day where I am being followed from both the Day and Night Class Students! Only specific people are allowed to know the secret way to the backyard, I have no choice now but to turn back, or else everyone will know how to sneak into the Moon Dormitory, fine Zero, you win for now" Kaname said in defeat, then decided to turn back. 10 minutes later, Kaname walked out of the forest, which completely surrounds Cross Academy "Kaname, what the fuck are you doing?" Senri asked quite rudely, "Since you are my cousin, I will let you talk to me like that, I just wanted to spend some time with Yuki, that's all" Kaname tried to explain, "Well, we better head back to the Moon Dorm the right way, I don't want Kaien to yell at me" Kaname added, "Yea, but we have a bunch of crazy fans to deal with too" Hanabusa answered, "I don't see Takuma, he probably is at the Moon Dorm resting, I would have missed the action too, I hate drama" Kaname said, while choosing to slow down on his walking " I don't want to be in a hurry just to get back to the Moon Dorm, it's boring as fuck in there" Kaname said out loud, everyone looked at each other, noticing Kaname is close to not caring anymore and losing his elegant behavior.

32.) "Oh my, I almost forgot about the backyard," Yuki said while looking around, remembering how much she loved being here to just look at the view it offered, "I come here to clear my head sometimes," Zero told her, then let his body lean into hers to give Yuki a sweet kiss, Yuki loved Zero's gesture and dropped her things to share a more compassionate kiss with him. "We better get inside dear, I need to know where my new bedroom is" Yuki said, as she tugged at Zero's arm to come with her "Fine, I wanted to make love to you out here-" Zero tried to say but Yuki shushed him "Sweetie, we got plenty of days together in our future to try making love out in the backyard, it will happen, just not today" Yuki answered, while touching her lover's face to calm him down "I guess you are right, we got our whole life to spend precious moments together," Zero replied, "We will keep our relationship interesting, do you know why most married people get divorced? It's because, they lost their fire to the reason why they fell in love, responsibilities happen and forget to make quality time for each other, I do not ever want to lose my love for you Zero, let's make once a week goals of what we would like to do together, we need our friends to keep us apart for awhile too, I hear it is not healthy to get codependent of your spouse" Yuki tried to explain, "You look so cute when you are trying to act mature, Yuki you are going to be a senior in high-school next year which means you are just a junior right now, please, I want you to get your education before we do any adult responsibilities, you are still young Yuki, I am going to graduate soon but it should be no reason to do rash choices, remember we got time," Zero explained, Yuki reached her hands up to bring Zero's face close to hers to give him a nice big smooch, then they finally went inside the Moon Dorm. "I am sorry Sweetie, but I promised my daughter Ai I would make her a part of you, which means I really do not have enough time to wait around" Yuki thought, Zero heard it though, "If you really want kids, I will be more than happy to dump a load in your pussy twice a week" Zero told her, from knowing Yuki, what he said would be more than enough to embarrass the crap outta her, and Zero's statement sure did make Yuki's cheeks turn a bright red "Zero, since we are both living in the Moon Dorm, I don't want people to hear about our sex life, it is none of their business" Yuki yelled at Zero for talking about something so personal into the Public for everyone to hear, which is supposed to not be shared with anyone except each other, Zero just laughed at her "Well, if it makes you feel any better, us guys do not really care about other people's sex life" Zero explained, "Well, since you are a guy, you should know that us women are sensitive about the things we want or what not to share" Yuki told him, basically telling Zero to back off, "I need my space" Yuki told him, then shut her new bedroom door in his face.

33.) Zero sighed from the door being shut in his face, then took his leave to give Yuki some personal time to be alone "Hello Zero, it is nice to see you too " Kaname told him, as he approached Zero down the dark hall with only dim lights to light up the beautiful dark hallway, "Thank you for all that running around earlier, it was good to have some exercise again after what you did to my leg" Kaname added, while noticing Zero's new manly features "I really do hate you" Kaname said out of spite, "I don't like you either, so the feeling is mutual" Zero answered, "You do look quite mature for your age, why don't you go out to find some employment" Kaname suggested, "Why should I? Cross Academy, The Hunter Association and your sister keeps me plenty busy as it is" Zero explained, "Yea, I guess you have a point" Kaname answered, as he started to lightly knock on Yuki's bedroom door, wanting to just see her so he felt more sane "Kaname, you have my permission to come in" Yuki said, from the other side of her door, "Thank you" Kaname said, as he opened her door to let himself in, then shut the door behind him to give them some privacy. Zero knew he had to learn to trust Yuki when it came to being around Kaname, "I love you hun" Zero said quietly, while heading upstairs to be on the main floor to just give himself something to do for awhile.

34.) "Yuki, it is nice to see you" Kaname told her, while Yuki went through her shopping stuff "I was only gone for almost three (3) day's Kaname" Yuki told him, as her eye's are fixated on a nice dress she bought in Chengdu, the dress looked more than gorgeous, the dress is above the knee, have's a nice bottom flare to it which did look a bit girly, but Yuki wanted to change her wardrobe quite a bit, into something new since she does look like a young adult about to graduate from high-school, the dress is a beautiful light blue color which came with a nice white lace belt and scarf "I think I will wear this tonight" Yuki said out loud, while rushing to her new bathroom, Kaname thought the dress will look nice on her anyway "Got plans tonight Yuki?" Kaname wanted to ask "Zero promised to take me out when we got back, there is a scary movie I want to go see" Yuki told him, from her bathroom "Sounds like fun," Kaname answered, while feeling a bit hurt. Kaname loved the way Yuki looked though, "Yuki's hair is long like Anastasiya's,"- "Knock, knock, knock" Someone's knock interrupted his thoughts "Who is it?" Yuki asked, "It is Takuma, I need to talk to you about something" Takuma answered, "Kaname, can you be a dear and get the door for me please" Yuki asked politely, "Sure" Kaname answered, while opening the door for Takuma to come in "Is this not a good time to come by? I can come back later" Takuma said, "No, it's okay, Yuki I will go ahead and leave, to give you two some privacy to talk" Kaname told her, then took his leave, by shutting Yuki's bedroom door on his way out "Now I know how Zero felt not to long ago" Kaname thought.

35.) "Yuki, I know you are busy, but I am worried about Yori" Takuma said out of emotion, which caught Yuki's attention "What do you mean Takuma? Do you even know anything about Yori like the way I do" Yuki had to ask Takuma why the sudden interest in her friend, which made Takuma blush "While you and Zero were gone, well, I took Yori out on a date, I did not think we would get intimate, especially on the first date" Takuma told Yuki, "You had sex with my best friend!" Yuki yelled, about to hit him, "Please, let me finish, what I am trying to say is, when Yori and I got back home to Cross Academy because of the storm, well, I went through her things, Yori had a depressing journal and I have found all of her things that she would cut herself with to feel better, here is the bag" Takuma explained, then showed the bag to Yuki, "Oh my gosh" Yuki whispered, as she went through the bag to find all sorts of self inflicting things, all this information made Yuki cry, she had no idea or any knowledge of her best friend being suicidal, Yuki sat on her bed while looking at the wall, trying to think of what to really do about her friend Yori "Takuma, before Zero and I leave for this evening, I want you to go get Yori, I will let Zero know, I have invited you and Yori to come along with us" Yuki told Takuma, hoping he was okay with doing a double date with them, Takuma blushed even more "uhhhh, what if Yori does not want to go" Takuma answered, "Tell her, we are going to see a scary movie" Yuki said, as she got up from the edge of her bed, to go finish up in the bathroom, "Yori and I, enjoy watching scary movies together" Yuki replied, "I will go wear something more high-schoolish then," Takuma said, about to leave "Okay... How old are you exactly?" Yuki had to ask, "Old enough like your brother, I am in my middle twenty's (20 yr)" Takuma told her, "Well, I will see you later, I need to finish up" Yuki answered from the bathroom, "Yup, bye for now" Takuma replied, as he opened Yuki's bedroom door to leave, then shut it nicely as he left.

36.) "Hey Zero, if you have nothing to do, can you help me with something" Hanabusa said, then asked for his help "Like what?" Zero wanted to ask Hanabusa what this is really about that he actually needed help with "Well, since you are my room-mate, I need your opinion of how you want your side of the room to look like, I don't know where to put your posters, bed, clothes, furniture-" Hanabusa tried to say, but Zero interrupted him "Okay, I get it, I forgot about going upstairs to my new room to unpack and sort things out" Zero explained, "I am willing to help you out" Hanabusa told him, as Zero left to go upstairs to get this done and over with. While Hanabusa helped Zero out, he wanted to get to know Zero a bit more since he did judge Zero a lot from Kaname's point of view, "Well, I lost my family cause of a Pure-Blood Vampire, I have nothing against Yuki, I just don't trust Kaname, I have seen what he is capable of, can we stop talking about that fucking asshole please, and just talk about how white this bedroom is, I would prefer if the wall color is not white, I hate white walls" Zero said, while changing the topic as he moved his bed side ways to be up against his huge bedroom window "I love the view, you can see the vast city, the nature it offers, you can see the ocean in the distance which is pretty far away" Zero just said randomly, "What color would you prefer the walls to be then" Hanabusa asked, "Royal Blue walls with brown window curtains since the floor is a nice peach color, our bedroom would look pretty badass" Zero explained, Hanabusa could imagine it which he fell in love with "Good idea Zero," Hanabusa beamed, then dropped Zero's box which contained his old game system that became no more, whom just upped and left, "So much trying to help me, but I can take care of the rest, no big deal" Zero thought, while feeling quite furious with Hanabusa about breaking his game system "I guess it has seen better days, I will just go out to buy a new one" Zero said out loud, "Oh crap, I promised Yuki I would take her out tonight, I need to get ready" Zero did not mean to yell out loud for everyone to hear, but time was going by and he needed to get ready for this evening.

37.) Yori heard a light knock on her bedroom door, that made her feel a bit skeptical in even answering it, then heard a soft knock again "Who is it?" She wanted to ask who it was, before opening her bedroom door to a complete stranger or whoever it may be on the other side of her door. Takuma knew to keep his mouth shut though, since he is in the girl's Sun Dorm which is actually strictly forbidden for the opposite gender to even be in, plus he did not want the attention of all those fan girl's, Takuma just had to keep knocking on her door lightly and hoped Yori would answer soon. Yori did not feel comfortable enough in answering her front door at the moment "Go away asshole, stop knocking on my door, it is creepy" Yori replied, she chose to stand by her gut feeling on this one and hoped whoever it was, to stop knocking on her door and just go away, Takuma felt stuck by Yori's bedroom door and he had no clue of what to really do about it, except to try a playful girl knock on Yori's door, praying this might work. "Yuki is that you?" The playful knock gave the uneasy feeling away, so Yori wanted to ask if it may be Yuki trying to visit her at this hour, "It could be Yuki from the Moon Dorm, Night-Class Students are not supposed to visit over here anyway" Yori thought. While feeling hopeful, Yori went over to her bedroom door to finally open it, "Takuma? What the heck are you doing here in the Girl's Sun Dorm?" Yori flung her door wide open out of excitement to see her friend Yuki, but it is just Takuma, whom is actually a very nice sweet guy once you get to know him, soon enough her announcement of Takuma in the building, might grab a lot of the girls attention "Shhhh, may I come in please ?" Takuma did ask polite enough to come in, then his presence reminded Yori to help him out, she actually wanted to see him this evening anyway, so Yori let Takuma come in and shut her door as quick as she could. "Knock, knock, knock!" All of a sudden, Yori heard loud banging on her door, then she saw Takuma rush into her bathroom to hide from whoever, Yori understood Takuma's actions, so she chose to keep her door shut and enhanced the locks on her bedroom door out of respect for Takuma, "Yori, open up" One of the girls said, "I heard Takuma's voice" Another said, "Is Takuma in there with you?" A third one asked, Yori felt like doing something insane just to piss the fan girls off, so she decided to rough up her own door just to be funny, so Yori turned around to put her back against the door and started to do light slams against it "Oh Takuma! Please, ah ah, ohhhh right there, oh fuck!" Yori moaned against her door, knowing the girl's could hear her on the other side "Open up Yori!" One of the girls yelled, "Yes, keep playing with my clit, ohhhh!" Yori chose to moan louder, then touched her breasts to enhance playing around with the girl's outside her bedroom door, Takuma got out of her bathroom to see what the heck she is trying to do and he could not help but smile from how stupid Yori looked from trying to fake it, so he decided to help Yori out, to show her how it's done. "Mmmmm, you taste amazing" Takuma answered, with fake emotion against Yori's door "Gasp!" The fan girl's could not believe Takuma is actually in there, with Yori, in her bedroom! "I want more" Yori replied, she felt desperate for Takuma to touch her, whom is standing right above her, Takuma bent himself down to pick her up, then lightly slammed Yori against her bedroom door "I want more of you too, I want no one else" Takuma answered, with meaning in every word he said, which made the banging on the door stop, "I need you, please make my mind and body happy" Yori begged, as she put her arms around his neck so she could kiss him, Takuma gave in to Yori's temptation and kissed her "I need to get ready, let's take a shower together" Yori explained, while proposing an idea for the both of em "This can't be happening, this have's to be a dream" Yori thought, "This is not a dream, it is very real" Takuma told her, then carried Yori bride-style into her bathroom.

38.) "Takuma, you feel so big" Yori moaned, as warm water went down her back and Takuma put his dick in her pussy from behind, Takuma started to thrust deep inside her pussy, cause he never want to leave this woman ever again. As Takuma fucked Yori doggy style, he covered her body from head to toe in a rich lather of body wash, which put Yori into a strong daze. Yori loved this feeling with Takuma, his hands felt callused from hard work, which made her whole body and soul tingle every time this man touched her in ways she never thought was possible, "Sex with Vampires, is quite the most amazing thing a human can get" Takuma thought, then put Yori under the shower head as he turned her around, so he could watch Yori's beautiful face and body get clean as he fucked her in a different loving position. "Takuma! Ohhhh, ohhhhhhh! As Yori moaned out loud, she wrapped her arms around Takuma's wet neck to pull herself closer to him, then had to bite his right shoulder to calm the pleasures down, but the feeling started to slowly fail, every time her g spot got hit by his big hard dick, Yori became a hot mess in Takuma's sweaty arms, then a bad sensation overwhelmed her whole body, that made Yori orgasm on Takuma's dick and got his hard member completely drenched in her juices. Yori felt her body start to shake, as Takuma kept thrusting inside her. Takuma was being a sweetheart, as he reached out to grab Yori's wet hair, away from her face, then started to kiss all over her neck passionately, that put Yori much more into a stronger daze, Takuma loved watching her get emotionally covered in the pleasures he gave, then he could feel a high peak of pleasure about to hit him any moment now, Yori knew what to say to help relieve Takuma from all his hard work "Give me all of your hot cream, cum deep inside sweetie, my pussy wants it!" Yori breathed, in three (3) hard thrusts, Takuma became balls deep inside Yori's hot pussy and he let all of his hot cum blast deep inside her while he groaned from all the erotic pleasures, Takuma was about to fall down in the shower from the loss of energy, and needed to bite Yori like asap, Takuma decided to take his chances with Yori, and hoped she would some day understand. "Yori, I need your wrist please" Takuma told her, "Okay..." Yori answered, while feeling a bit awkward from Takuma's question, not sure to why he asked such a weird request, but gave Takuma her wrist anyway, to understand his needs "Thank you" Takuma said, as he gave her hot wrist a lick, then bit into it carefully, to not hurt her. Yori felt shocked from the sight of Takuma's fangs going into her flesh, while his eye's became a dark lustful red color, Yori did not know how to react, as Takuma became done, then he was kind enough to lick her wound and gave it a nice loving kiss "Yori, are you scared of me?" Takuma wanted to ask, "I do not know" Yori answered truthfully.

39.) When it became 7:15 pm in the evening Yori was more than excited and could not wait to go with Takuma especially her best friend Yuki. "Yori, I love your dress" Takuma told Yori, which made her blush like crazy, Yori decided to wear something different for a change, it is a nice above the knee red dress where the bottom gave a nice flare to it, the top part gave a nice v shape which showed maybe too much cleavage, so Yori decided to wear a white undershirt, that really made no difference, cause of her hormone levels, thanks to Takuma "Thank you," Yori answered, "Hi guys, are you ready?" Yuki said, while asking to make sure, "Yep, I have not seen a scary movie in a long time, so I am looking forward to how spooked I can get" Takuma answered, as he put his arm around Yori's waist to lead her out the door. When they left, Kaname is upstairs contemplating of what he should do "I don't think I should go, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Senri, Seiren, and Rima go follow them please" Kaname said, then asked his friends to go spy on them. Zero and Takuma wanted to take the girls to a nice romantic place to eat then share a yummy dessert with their date. Some of Kaname's friends saw Takuma and Yori being silly together from sharing their dessert, while Yuki and Zero already got done with theirs and made out for a little bit. 10 minutes later, Takuma, Zero, Yori and Yuki got up to leave the restaurant, "I do not think I should have popcorn after eating all that" Yori answered, "How about we just get something to drink instead?" Takuma insisted, while putting his arm around Yori's waist as they walked on over to the Movie theater, "I might have to, my stomach does feel a bit upset" Yori told Takuma, as she let her head rest against the right side of his chest, Takuma hoped for it to just be a tummy ache and nothing more, "Are you hearing all of this?" Zero asked quietly, "Yes" Yuki answered as quiet as she could, while walking by Zero's side. Kaname friends decided to just follow Takuma, Yori, Yuki, and Zero around everywhere that evening. They went to see a scary movie in 3D at a popular movie theater, since the movie is in 3D, the effects did make most of everyone jump in their seats, except for Rima, Seiren, Senri, Takuma and Zero, who laughed at everyone, thinking their actions were priceless "Oh shut up!" Hanabusa said, while being quiet as he could throughout the movie, "That movie was awesome!" Rima said out loud, as they left the theater, "Seeing everyone jump, made it priceless for me" Senri answered, as he laughed at everyone on their way out, "I don't like dead possessed spirits" Akatsuki replied softly, "For being a Vampire, that movie did bother me" Hanabusa chose to agree with his cousin, "Oh, it was not that scary, you two" Seiren told Akatsuki and Hanabusa. "That movie freaked me the fuck out" Yori said, while feeling a bit scared, since the sun went down and it is almost dark out "It wasn't bad for a horror film" Takuma answered, while bringing Yori into his arms, to help calm her down "So Zero, what did you think of the movie?" Yuki wanted to ask, "The movie did not really bother me, but watching everyone jump a few times, was hilarious and the icing on the cake for me" Zero answered truthfully, while trying to hold back a smirk on their way out of the theater, most of them ended up liking the movie anyway.

40.) When Takuma, Zero, Yori and Yuki were about to hail a cab ready to go back home, Yori noticed a big poster on the City bulletin board nearby, "The event is a Late Night Fair," Yori read out loud, while shrieking with happiness, "Oh no" Takuma said out loud, knowing exactly where this conversation is going "You guessed it" Zero answered quietly to Takuma, "Yuki, we should definitely go to the fair, even if the guys do not want to, I really want to try out their new rides" Yori explained, as she went through her purse, to check if she actually had enough money to even go, "I have $523.09 Chinese Yen, that should be enough right?" Yori wanted to ask, before heading on over to the fair, "I believe that is equal to $80 american dollars" Yuki answered, as she turned to Zero and Takuma if they wanted to tag along with them "I got 326.93 Chinese Yen in my purse, I am set to go, ready whenever you are" Yuki told Yori. While the girls left heading to a nearby cab, Takuma and Zero made up their mind to just go, and jumped in the cab with them, before the taxi left with their girlfriends "We want to go to the Fair," Zero told the driver. Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Senri, Seiren, and Rima were actually excited to go to this huge Night Fair, while they watched Takuma, Yori,Yuki and Zero go on some pretty daring rides, they couldn't help but feel the urge to go on some rides themselves, since the fair did look a lot of fun. Everyone got the chance to go explore and do their own thing. Senri and Rima went on a couple freaky rides, Hanabusa wanted to try a few games he remembered playing, when he was once a kid, Hanabusa sure felt like one being at this huge midnight fair, Seiren went to a couple shooting games, Akatsuki became blown away when he saw some gorgeous chicks check him out, so he wasn't shy and went over to the girls to flirt, while a random hot chick just walked by and gave a sexy wink, which grabbed Akatsuki's attention, whom he ended up fucking in a bathroom stall. When everyone got done from having fun, they all had on weird accessories, their face painted, got some Winnings in their hands, like stuffed animals, Zero won a nice game system that came with 5 cool games, "This must be fate" Zero thought, as he became desperate to hook the game system up to try it out, Hanabusa noticed the sack with the large 3d Xbox infinity in it which made him feel quite jealous, then got over the feeling quick, because he knew Zero was willing to share, since they are room-mate's after all, which meant Hanabusa would get the chance to play on it. Yuki won some nice posters for her new bedroom in the Moon Dorm, then got some souvenir shopping done, Seiren won a beautiful small fish, that she actually wanted to keep for a pet, Akatsuki is in a smelly men's bathroom stall, cause he was busy bangin a hot college student good and deep, then cumming like a champ inside her hot tight pussy, while knowing if this one night stand ever did become pregnant, this chick is probably gonna die anyway, Akatsuki knew she probably will not make it, or would she? Senri and Rima felt extremely tired from all the rides but had fun and ended up happy, Senri got sick a few times while Rima just wanted to get off, Takuma decided to stay by Yori's side the whole time, and loved watching her become happy over winning something so little and simple, "Takuma, your statement is rude, it is the feeling of accomplishment that makes me happy, knowing you can win something if you tried hard enough, is a good feeling, I do not expect a man like you to understand, what that might feel like" Yori told him, then gave Takuma a hard blow with her last words.

41.) Yori walked away from Takuma to go buy some crafts, then went clothes shopping to buy herself some nice outfits, "I almost forgot, I need to buy Yori some clothes, I hope she likes em" Takuma thought, as he walked over to a small shopping outlet by the fair. When Takuma and Yori got done from all their shopping, Yori wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel before they left, Takuma gulped from hearing those words "Gosh it sure is pretty high up here" Takuma told Yori, while trying to hold on to something so he did not freak out, "Oh you are fine" Yori answered, "Takuma, open your eye's and look at the view, it's breathtaking" Yori said softly, Takuma decided to trust her and opened his eye's noticing how high they are off the ground, Yori undid her seat belt to walk over to Takuma to hold his hand, "We are on a special Ferris Wheel in a cubicle, it's safe in here, look at the view sweetie, isn't it beautiful" Yori tried to help Takuma feel better, then he noticed how calm Yori looked and of how she wanted to share this precious moment with him, Takuma felt Yori rest herself on him to show she cared about him, Takuma let his left hand go to put his arm around Yori, and let himself get comfortable enough to look at the view with Yori, "Thank you" Yori told him, as she gave him one of her best sweet smiles, Takuma got a bad urge and brought Yori closer to him, to give her a passionate kiss in his embrace. "Okay you two lovebirds, the ride is over" The employee basically told them to get out, which Takuma had a hard time believing the ride is already over. The Night Class Students looked everywhere trying to find Takuma and Yori, "Let's just leave without em" Zero told Yuki, "No, we got to keep looking, I am not going to leave my best friend behind" Yuki answered out of frustration.

42.) In about 10 minutes, Yuki and Zero have finally found Takuma and Yori, Yuki went over to Yori to hug her "Zero and I have been looking everywhere for you two" Yuki told her best friend, "Sorry about that, Yori wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel before we left" Takuma answered, which made Yuki slap him across the face "Takuma, do you know what time it is? We need to get back to Cross Academy, before we all lose our evening privileges," Yuki explained, "Not just that, Yuki and I work full time as Guardians" Zero answered, then he gave a big yawn, feeling about ready to go to bed and was not in the mood to do any more walking. "This place is private enough, give me your hands and I will teleport us back to Cross Academy" Takuma offered, Yuki and Zero became upset with Takuma for saying that in front of Yori "I already know," Yori said softly, which grabbed everyone's attention, "Can we will talk about this later, I want to go to bed" Yori added out of being tired as well, while reaching her hand out for Takuma to hold, Yuki and Zero felt on edge as they joined hands for Takuma to teleport them home. When the Night Class saw Takuma, Zero, Yori and Yuki teleport home, Senri saw that as an opportunity to teleport the small gang back to Cross Academy as well. Takuma landed Zero, Yori and Yuki in a private room somewhere in the Moon Dormitory, "I need to take Yori back to the Sun Dorm, I will see you guys later" Takuma said, as he went over to Yori to pick her up, so he can carry her more effectively, then teleported away. Zero and Yuki embraced each other when they saw Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Senri, Seiren and Rima enter the room out of no where, Zero and Yuki felt threat from the small group, so they continued to hold each other, and looked at the Night Class in fear, making them feel like they were the enemy's, whom are out to get them.

43.) Zero and Yuki decided to walk away in a hurry, to get away from Kaname's friends, Yuki became more aware to look out for Zero and for each other "We just have to do our own thing from now on, whether Kaname likes it or not" Zero told her, as he lead Yuki downstairs to her room "I think we need to find a room for the both of us sometime soon" Yuki said, "I know sweetie, but for now, we should wait till something happens before we actually do anything" Zero answered, as they got to Yuki's bedroom door. Before Yuki opened her door to go to bed, she wanted to give Zero a nice good night kiss "Please be careful, I do not want to ever lose you" Yuki said, as she pulled her lips away from his to wrap her arms around Zero's neck "Please stop worrying, everything will be alright" Zero told her, then bent himself down to return the kiss, then had to leave soon to avoid a fight with Kaname "Have a good nights rest, I will see you later" Zero said, as he took off to go upstairs "Thank you, have a goodnight" Yuki answered softly, then went into her room to try to at least get some sleep. Zero and Yuki chose to stay positive and to not let those people get the best of what they are, or ruin of what they already have together.

44.) In a couple weeks that went by, Kaname started to lose his cool and could not keep up with his good composure anymore. For the first time in his life, Kaname decided to tell his friends even his main body guard Seiren to go away and leave him be, "This is not your problem, I am not that low of a person to make it yours, I just do not know of what the fuck to do, I feel so stuck in what I should do" Kaname said honestly, Takuma chose to walk over to his dear friend, to only rest his hand on Lord Kaname's shoulder to show some support "Maybe this is a good thing Kaname, what you are in, is not healthy at all, it is not healthy for you. I believe Yuki really cares about you, but only as a brother nothing more, and honestly there is nothing wrong with that. Instead of looking at this negatively, we can look at this on a positive note, I am quite certain there has to be other Pure-Bloods out there, and they are probably just hiding themselves pretty good from the Senate's radar, even from the Hunter's Association. According to my Grandfather Asato, there are new Pure-Bloods at least every 10 to 20 years, that do not even get recorded when they are supposed to be, I mean consider Yuki's position, your Parent's did not even let society know you have a little sister, so there still can be hope for you Lord Kaname, your lover is probably out there somewhere, just not here" Takuma said, then proposed a new idea, hoping it helped Kaname for at least a little bit. Kaname knew his friend Takuma meant well, but Kaname did not feel comfortable in where this conversation is going, and he did not want to discuss any more about it either, "Takuma, thank you for the suggestion, it might just give me enough insight of what to really do. Hanabusa and Akatsuki will you protect Yuki for me from now on please. As for everyone else, I will talk to you eventually, right now, I need my space" Kaname told them, then left only to watch Zero and Yuki like an angry hawk from a distance.

45.) Kaname did not like how Yuki and Zero would break Moon Dormitory rules, only to just go out to enjoy social activities to spend some quality time together. Kaname became more than jealous as he watched Yuki and Zero dance, have fun stupid fun together, hold hands, smile at each other, then a couple times in the late evening, he saw Zero and Yuki have passionate sex, in those moments, all Kaname wanted to do, was cry his heart out, and strangle the life out of Zero Kiryu "Why is Yuki finding love and happiness in Zero and not with me?" Kaname asked out of frustration, Haruka and Juri did hear Kaname's plea and did feel bad for their son, "Haruka dear, please help Kaname gather his thoughts on what he should do, I will help calm his anger down" Juri told her husband. All of a sudden Kaname felt better and could think more clearer of what he should do, Kaname came to the point and conclusion, that he should listen to Takuma's advise on this one, to get away from Yuki and try to forget about her altogether. "Maybe Takuma is right, I should not stay if this is not healthy for me" Kaname thought, but he knew his friend Takuma spoke the truth, Kaname did need to move on from Yuki, "Staying at Cross Academy is not helping me out at all, nor is it healthy for me if I continue in living here, maybe my role living at Cross Academy is no longer necessary for me to stay, I need to leave, I think I will follow Takuma's advice, to go out and date, to look at my options." Kaname said to himself, as he chose to leave sometime this week, then decided to not tell anyone of his true intentions.

46.) Since Ruka got kicked out of Cross Academy a little more than a month ago, Ruka decided to spy on Lord Kaname from a distance, then noticed Lord Kaname change his word-robe a little bit: Kaname decided to wear nice clothes but with a little edge to hint, he can be a bad-ass too. Kaname got the strength and courage to find a different companion other than Yuki, since Yuki basically moved on from him. Yuki still cared about Kaname and did love him, but only as a brother nothing more. Yuki saw a change in her brother's style of clothes, to the point it became a concern to talk to Kaname about it "Are you doing okay Kaname?" Yuki had to ask, wanting to know if this is something to worry about "Yes Yuki, I am more than alright, I am just getting ready for my date tonight that's all, why do you care anyway? I chose to let you go so I can move on, am I allowed to be happy too?" Kaname answered in frustration, then asked of why the hell did she even care to ask that stupid question, "Kaname, I did not mean to intentionally hurt you," Yuki told him, while watching her brother get ready in front of his big bedroom mirror, "I am sorry, but I do not believe that, just leave me alone Yuki and get the fuck out of my room" Kaname said harshly. Yuki did feel a little hurt from Kaname's words, that made her want to say something to defend her statement, but then decided to not say anything, Yuki obeyed her brothers words and chose to leave quietly.

47.) Yuki did feel a little sad when she took her jacket off the coat rack,(On the main floor close to the entry way), then put her warm jacket on to get ready for her date with Zero tonight. Zero noticed that Yuki must be having a tough time this evening, so he decided to show Yuki something, that just might help lighten her mood, "Here, I got you a nice gift for this evening, I hope you like it" Zero said, as he handed Yuki a nice small gift into her small gentle hands. Yuki felt the small velvet box then opened it "Oh my, Zero it is beautiful! I absolutely love it!" As Yuki cried, her hands shook when she felt the beautiful bracelet that rested in the box, stunned of how beautiful the jewelry looked, even felt, "The Bracelet is a Gregg Ruth 18k White/Yellow Gold Natural White and Chocolate Diamond Bracelet, I want to make sure you realize, that you are priceless to me, I love you Yuki" Zero said, as he took the bracelet delicately out of it's velvet box, then put it on Yuki's left wrist. Yuki cried out in happiness because the bracelet felt so amazing against her bare skin, then wrapped her arms tightly around Zero's shoulders, to kiss him passionately, "I love you too Zero Kiryu" Yuki breathed, feeling almost speechless."Come on Yuki, I got us a reservation,"Zero said, then reached his hand out to hold Yuki's as well, then leading them outside into their evening. Kaname saw the Jared gift Zero got her while trying to fix his sleeve cuff on his way out, which made Kaname want to pick something up only to break into a million pieces, as Kaname grabbed his big fall coat from the coat rack only to put it on, Kaname chose to let it go for his own good, then slammed the large door as he headed out.

48.) For the first in his life, Kaname decided to not care about House Dormitory rules either, and just went his own way that evening, Kaname felt relieved about having a blind date tonight which helped his mood go from a complete jerk to being a really decent guy. The chick is just an aristocrat, but still, she looked just as lovely, plus her personality made her good company to hang out with, "It is nice to finally meet you Kaname, my name is Natalie" The woman said, as Natalie introduced herself to Kaname Kuran, "It is nice to meet you too Natalie, are you okay with eating at a nice restaurant for tonight? I kind of had a crappy week and I would like to spend some extra money" Kaname said, then asked his date if she is alright with that, Natalie just smiled, "Sounds amazing Kaname, of course I am okay with going somewhere nice" Natalie answered. At the restaurant, Kaname chose to have a steak while his date Natalie ordered a pasta, "This food is amazing Kaname, thank you for taking me here, what would you like to do afterwords?" Natalie said, then wanted to ask, "Well, I am thinking about visiting this one park that I have not even been to yet," Kaname said, sharing his idea, "Sounds romantic Kaname, I would love to go" Natalie answered. After their dinner together, it took Kaname about 15 minutes to hail them a cab, which is okay and understandable, besides Natalie chose to not fret about it, because in all honesty, Natalie thought Kaname looked quite adorable trying to hail them a cab. In a couple minutes, a cab finally pulled over, who waved at the two to get in. As they got in the cab, Kaname asked the driver to take them to a beautiful public park that is 8 miles away.

49.) When Kaname and Natalie got there, they decided to walk along a nice nature path, only to stop at a bench for awhile to see the last warm lights of the sunset together. After the sunset, Kaname wanted to walk a little more to enjoy the views of the lake and the breathtaking scenery, then his date offered oral sex which Kaname did not want to refuse lol. Kaname threw his head back then bit his lower lip as he released his load into Natalie's mouth, "Mmmmm, you taste nice Kaname," Natalie murmured, as she started to lick her lips, "Oh fuck, that felt amazing Natalie, we should definitely do this again" Kaname answered, then let himself relax against the cold grass, while he did not feel like doing a fuckin' thing nor did he want to move right now, "Come cuddle with me, I feel lazy" Kaname told his date, hoping Natalie is okay with that, "Sure, that is more than fine with me, I am just a little surprised by your statement, cause usually, men do not like to cuddle," Natalie said honestly, while getting herself ready to rest in Kaname's arms, then let her head relax on his chest, "Well Natalie, if a man is like that, then I would not waste my time or energy in trying to stay with him, it would be more healthy to just leave" Kaname answered honestly, then thought about leaving Dazhou soon, "Kaname, thank you so much for sharing this wonderful evening with me, I really had a good time" Natalie said sweetly, then gave her date a kiss on the cheek, to thank him "I had a great evening with you too, Natalie, are you free Sunday evening?" Kaname wanted to ask for a second date, which made Natalie blush, then she felt ecstatic that Kaname wanted to see her again, "Yes, that day should be more than alright, I just have to work in the morning then into late afternoon, but my evening is completely free."

50.) Since Shizuka usually spends her whole day with Zero's twin brother Ichiru, Shizuka decided to make time early in the morning to bite Ichiru, to evolve him into a better, healthier, and much stronger man. When Shizuka told Ichiru, that she is going to grant his request into becoming a Vampire, Ichiru became super excited and when he couldn't control his happiness anymore, he jumped for joy because Ichiru have craved for this moment to happen for quite some time now, having this chance and being able to have this privilege, meant the world to him. When Shizuka changed Ichiru into a Vampire, a strong power came out of no where that elevated Ichiru high up into the air, then it covered his body in a nice soft glow,( Which looked like a very light blue ), that covered him from head to toe, then his old self started to crack away. The image of Ichiru's whole body starting to crack, looked so scary and gruesome that Shizuka became worried for him, thinking Ichiru might fall apart and die right in front of her, As he screamed in pain, the whole room even Ichiru turned white, then a strong bright flash happened, that made Ichiru's old image burst off his form, to only be replaced with a new Ichiru, Shizuka became concerned with Ichiru and started to worry as his new power elevated him back down onto the ground. When Ichiru woke up from his transformation, he may have felt a little too cocky, to the point Shizuka had to remind him of his new status, even his new place in life, that he would have to live and abide by from now on, Ichiru knew he would have to be more careful and to be on his guard more than ever. "Ichiru, I hope you understand the strength you possess, since you and your brother are born to be Vampire Hunter's. Ichiru your transformation did surprise me, I do not know if this change is a good thing or not, but other than that, your transformation looks great on you. The transformation does look quite unique, your hair looks completely different that's for sure lol, it is a style I do not even know how to describe, the best I can explain it to you, is your hair looks like it is side spiked to the right, your hair is also a little longer and is more shiny than of what it usually looked like from before. Ichiru, your eye's look kind of freaky, your eye color is a nice crisp blue while your pupil's are not even black when they are supposed to be, the pupils look more like a light grey with a hint of dull purple, and what's with all these new tattoos that just became a part of you."

51.) Shizuka thought of something, as she checked out Ichiru's new look, "I wonder if Yuki did this change for a reason, maybe this is meant to be, like a destiny that is meant to happen." Shizuka thought, then continued her conversation, "Ichiru look at yourself, because of your transformation, your looks have changed drastically which means you are much stronger than a normal aristocrat, this new change is simple to understand. Ichiru, you have a family history of being Vampire Hunter's, that kind of blood is very rare and special, which is running through your veins, that just got enhanced permanently. This is why you look different Ichiru, your new power does represent, that only you should have been born in the Kiryu family not Zero. Ichiru whether you like it or not, you are a weapon and extremely dangerous, because of my actions, I could be in serious trouble, gosh I did not expect this at all, I literally just fucked myself in the ass, I have no choice but to protect you now, which makes me feel quite uncomfortable. Ichiru, you do have the strength to be much stronger than your older brother since you are the one who is born weaker, meaning you are capable in possessing that strong dark curse power, so if I were you, I would start training to become stronger than your brother Zero, because in the long run, A time might come to where all that training will be worth it and might become necessary to have. In the process of your training, try to find deep within yourself of what your inner strength may be , then figure out what that power is, so you can learn to control it, then learn of how to glorify it, into a powerful special move" Shizuka said, while giving out instructions of what Ichiru should do in his free time. Before Shizuka could say anything else, she got interrupted by a call from her new cell phone which is a Samsung Galaxy note 4, that Shizuka is still trying to figure out and get used to, the call is from her younger sister Akina,

52.) "Shizuka dear, are you still needing Maria help? Because I believe you told me that you were going to bring Maria back home three (3) weeks ago, but you did not show up, what the hell happened? Is everything alright? "Akina said, then wanted to ask if everything is alright, Shizuka face palmed her fore head and could not believe that she completely forgot in taking Maria back home 3 weeks ago, "Akina, I am very sorry, I do not know why taking Maria back home just got brushed off in my thoughts and in my schedule, please forgive me" Shizuka said, being honest to her sister, "Well, since you are being honest, it is okay, but Stephan and I miss our daughter, we have not even got a phone call from our Maria either, I hope you are taking good care of my little girl Shizuka, You usually call and let me know if something has come up, but you did not do that, You left me in the fucking dark about it for 3 weeks! Stephan and I have been worried sick and I want her back home tomorrow, no ifs ands or butts about it, I do not care of how long the trip might be, but you are going to make it happen" Akina said, then hung-up on her older sister Shizuka, "Damn, Akina sounds pretty upset, I will go get everything packed and ready to go for tomorrow," Ichiru told his Master, "Don't forget to wake Maria up, but since I forgot about my niece, before you wake Maria up, give her a couple vile's of my blood to make sure she is alright" Shizuka answered, while feeling like an irresponsible adult "I can't believe I forgot about my niece!" Shizuka yelled at herself, then felt trapped in her own thoughts. Ichiru could hear his Master's thoughts, but chose to not say anything and left Shizuka alone to give her space.

53.) "Hello Maria" As Ichiru opened Maria's coffin to wake her up, he chose to say hello to a pale sleeping girl that needed some of her Aunt's blood to stay healthy and alive, Ichiru chose to get 3 of Shizuka's vile's and started to drop his Master's blood little by little into Maria's mouth, Maria felt weak as fuck and could taste her Aunt's rich pure-blood which snaked into the weak parts of her body to boost her immune system and life energy. Ichiru saw her hand twitch, knowing Maria is going to wake up in probably 5 minutes, then decided to head back to get everything packed and ready to go for tomorrow. In 10 minutes Maria finally woke up, but she wasn't in a hurry to get up so she chose to look at the ceiling for awhile before actually getting up to do whatever. From a distance, Maria could hear her Aunt cry, which tugged at her heart to go do something about it, so Maria decided to get up to go check on her Aunt to make sure Shizuka is alright. In a couple minutes Maria made her presence known to Shizuka, whom got up from her living room chair she was sitting in to go hug her niece "Auntie, I am okay," Maria said, while Shizuka kissed her forehead "I know, but for heaven's sake I should have been more careful, I feel terrible" Shizuka answered, then let Maria go so to let her breathe from her tight hug, "Shizuka if you don't mind, I will go call Mum, let her know I am alright" Maria said, "I understand, please take your time" Shizuka didn't want Maria to feel rushed in talking with her Mother, so to take all the time she needed.

54.) When Maria called her Mom and Dad, they eased up quite a bit "It feels so nice hearing your voice sweetie, we sure do miss you" Akina told her daughter, "I miss you too Mum, but please give Shizuka a break, you made her cry and Auntie feels horrible! Life happens you know and you have no right to treat Shizuka the way you did, Ichiru and Shizuka had to move quite suddenly because of a situation, a lot of things have happened these past 3 weeks, you are guilty of forgetting things too, like my Milo you left out in the car during a bad thunderstorm, now Cross Academy have's my cat! After I see you and Dad, I am going back to Dazhou to get Milo, then go be on my own for awhile, I can take care of myself" Maria answered, making her Parents eat their words from not being careful with Milo and that they are guilty of forgetting things as well, "I felt horrible when I lost Milo" Akina breathed to her daughter, "Sweetie, may I speak to Shizuka please" her Mother asked, "Sure" Maria replied, then handed the cell phone back to her Aunt, "Shizuka, I am sorry, I overreacted and I started to worry, I was getting frustrated by trying to call you and I got no answer, please, can you forgive me?" Akina explained, then asked her older sister if she could forgive her, " You are forgiven Akina, but you are right, I should have been more responsible with taking care of Maria" Shizuka said, "How about this, why don't you guys come down during the evening, so Stephan and I will take care of supper, does that sound about fair" Akina proposed, which made Shizuka smile "We would love that, Ichiru love's your cooking" Shizuka explained, while Ichiru looked at her to give a "Fuck You" expression, Shizuka had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from laughing. Maria knew Ichiru did not like her Mother's cooking, "Tell Akina to take it easy on the spices and cashews," Ichiru tried to say, "Akina, can you make us something light when we get there please, my stomach is not up for the spices, Ichiru has not been feeling well either," Shizuka explained, "Well it depends on what time you plan on coming down, breakfast, lunch, supper?" Akina said, while asking what time her sister is going to show up "Well, I do plan on leaving in the morning, so we should be there around supper time" Shizuka told Akina, "That would be perfect, well I better let you go, so I get supper prepared for tomorrow, later for now and tell Ichiru to drive safe" Akina answered, "Okay I will, have a good night Akina, I love ya" Shizuka replied, while both hung up.

55.) Shizuka decided to make breakfast for Ichiru and Maria at 6 am in the morning, then they agreed to take a nice short nap to feel rested enough to leave around 11 am. When it became close to noon, Ichiru and Shizuka did not know of what to have for lunch, which they should figure out quite soon, since Maria did need the energy. All of a sudden Shizuka's phone started to vibrate as they got out of the car to get themselves something to eat from a filling station, Maria is being more than nice enough to check her Aunt's phone "It is just Mom, she left a voicemail, curious if we would like lemonade smoothies with watermelon in it to help calm our stomach's down" Maria said, while her Aunt grabbed herself something to eat and drink, then purchased her food up at the register, "Tell your Mom, we would love the smoothies, besides you need to go grab some food to eat, so we can get the heck out of here, we will eat on our way over there in the car" Shizuka told Maria. As Ichiru got what he wanted and came to the car, he laughed at all the things Maria bought and saw Shizuka's expression that was priceless. Shizuka dropped her jaw and her eye's are big like an owl to all the crap Maria brought into the car "What the heck did you do, buy the whole store?" As Shizuka asked her niece of what she all bought, Shizuka felt flabbergasted and became a loss for words "Well, I bought us a 12 pack of cold soda, some tea, I bought 3 bags of chips, some snacks, sandwiches, burgers, some pizza slices and bought some ready to go popcorn" Maria told them, which made Ichiru laugh even harder "Okay Ichiru, I do not need you to bust a gut right now, we need to get out of here so we make it there before sunset, Maria, what am i going to do with you?! Just get in the car and give me a butter finger" Shizuka scolded at the two teenagers, while she got in the car feeling quite upset "Here you go, I bought plenty of chocolate" Maria told her Aunt, as Ichiru drove out of the filling station and onto the busy highway "Since I am already pissed off, while you are at it, please hand me a sandwich, chips and a cold tea" Shizuka said, then requested of her niece, "Fine" Maria answered. While an hour went by, Ichiru watched Maria eat a couple burgers, chips, a pizza slice and have a couple cold soda's "Hey Maria, have you noticed my new look yet?" Ichiru wanted to ask, "Why do you ask?" Maria wanted to know why Ichiru even asked, as she kept her eye's averted to looking outside the car window in the back seat "You mean to tell me, you have not noticed Ichiru's new transformation?" Shizuka asked of her niece, which caught Maria's attention, "Transformation? What are you even talking about?" Maria asked of her Aunt, "I turned Ichiru into a Vampire yesterday morning" Shizuka told her, Maria had to unbuckle her seat belt to get up so she could get a better look at Ichiru while he drove "Oh my, I love your hair, especially your eye's" Maria answered, as she played with his hair and looked deep into his eye's a few times, to give Ichiru some secret messages from her expressions, that she actually wanted to see more of him in a naughty way, which made Ichiru blush more than a little bit. "What time is it?" Ichiru felt he had to say something, to break some sexual tension that is growing in his pants, then turned the air on to cool himself off that made Maria cover her giggle "We will be there in 2 hours" Shizuka answered, from reading her wrist watch.

56.) "Thank God" Ichiru said out loud, as he pulled into Akina and Stephan's driveway, "Oh there is my little girl!" Akina squealed, from coming out of her front door to greet her family, Maria undid her seat belt when she saw her Parents get out of the house to greet them, then got out of the car to give her Mother and Father a nice hug, "It is nice to see you love bug" Stephan said to his daughter, Ichiru and Shizuka already got out of the car to collect their things and to throw away some trash "Here, let me help you out with some of that" Stephan told Ichiru, when Ichiru turned around to hand Stephan some things, the man gasped "What the actual fuck happened to you?" Stephan had to ask, which made Maria sigh "Hun, that is not nice to ask Ichiru- Fuck Caesar's Ghost what happened to you?" Akina tried to tell her husband to be nice then looked at Ichiru that gave her a slight heart attack "Let's go inside to discuss about this" Shizuka told Akina and Stephan. When they sat down to have some supper, Stephan had a hard time in trying to not stare at Ichiru which Maria had to keep nudging her Father to stop doing so, "Well, I got a call from Sara this afternoon" Akina said, from trying to break the silence in the air "How is Sara doing?" Shizuka wanted to ask, "Oh, same old story, Sara and Ouri are fighting again, wants to leave, whines about wanting to see more of the world, I swear it is like a bad cycle every 6 months with those two, talk about unhealthy" Akina explained, "Sara is always high maintenance, what do you expect" Stephan answered, then downed his wine to calm some of his nerves "Shizuka, did you turn Ichiru into a Vampire?" Stephan did not care about norms, he chose to be straight forward with her, instead of beating around the bush about it, Shizuka gave her wine glass to Akina, to give her sister a signal that she would like some more, if she could "Yes, I did, Ichiru gave me permission to do so," Shizuka told Stephan, "Did you know, you just put Ichiru into a lot of danger?" Stephan had to open a can of worms with Shizuka and knew exactly what he was doing in this conversation, "Father, you are being mean" Maria told him, "If it is anyone, whom is being mean, you would think your Aunt would care about Ichiru, but she obviously doesn't" Stephan told his daughter, "Stephan that is enough!" Akina told her husband, as she came into the room to fill her sister's glass, then went around the table to slap her husband across the face "I know you are upset, but what happened to Ichiru became a mutual agreement between him and Shizuka, it was their choice, I even remember Ichiru telling me a long time ago, he wanted to be a Vampire, their choice is something you just got to accept, if the sight of Ichiru bothers you, well you are allowed to leave," Akina told her husband, then took his food away. Stephan sighed from his wife's gesture, then knew it was best to just leave the room, "I am sorry," Stephan did not want to apologize to Shizuka, as he got up from his chair to leave, then threw his napkin down on the table on his way out "Talk about awkward" Maria murmured, then watched her Father's back leave the dining room while she ate her food, Ichiru gave Maria a light nudge for some support, "It is okay, no family is actually perfect" Ichiru whispered.

57.) "Thank you for a lovely supper, it was more than nice, but I should go get the car ready" Ichiru made sure to be polite to Akina, as he was about to head outside to start the car up. "Ichiru wait, I need to tell you something personal, I do not want you to travel with me anymore," Shizuka told him. Those words hit Ichiru like a ton of bricks that stopped him right in his tracks before he had the chance to open the front door "What are you trying to say? Are you saying I might be a burden in your life, now that I am a Vampire?" Ichiru dared to ask that question to Shizuka, then hoped with the words he asked, did not hold any truth "Ichiru, I am relieving you from your duty's as my servant, you are allowed an opportunity to go live your life in how you want to live it. Please hand over the car keys, I am going to take the car with me. I am truly sorry Ichiru, but I cannot take of care you and look after myself at the same time. I am on the run and trying to hide, your current situation can put me in a lot of danger and I know you know that, please understand. From now on, you are on your own" Shizuka tried her best to explain and felt hopeful enough, that there might be a day, he might forgive her actions of why she did of what she needed to do. Ichiru could not believe it, he let himself fall to the cold ground in the entryway by the front door and looked at the welcome mat with sad eye's, "Shizuka is being dead serious about letting me go" Ichiru thought, then let his eye's close. "Give me the car keys" Shizuka said sternly, whom is standing right above him, while she reached her hand out to Ichiru, waiting as patient as she can for him to give the keys up "Fine" Ichiru answered, he felt more hurt than anything right now, then finally gave the car keys to his Master. Maria could feel Ichiru's pain and anger, as she watched Ichiru grab his things from the car, then watched her selfish Aunt pull the car out from her Parents driveway onto the road to leave him behind, Maria just lost trust in her Aunt and did not care of what her Parents thought, she wanted to help Ichiru no matter how anyone felt about it.

58.) "Please come in, I want to help you" Maria told Ichiru, then reached her hand out, hoping he would take it "What if your Parents do not want me to come back in?" Ichiru asked her, "Well, I am old enough in the life choice's I want to make, I am giving you permission to come in, I got a plan if you are willing to listen" Maria replied, then kept her hand reached out to wait for Ichiru to take it. Ichiru gave an exasperated sigh and chose to admit defeat, then took Maria's hand that lead him back inside. Akina is at the dining table trying to clean up, then saw her daughter help Ichiru out, she could see the worry on Maria's face and knew her daughter cared about him "Ichiru, I am very sorry what my Aunt did to you, you did not deserve that, my plan is to go the bus station in the morning to go back to Dazhou, I want to see Milo. Since it is going to be a long bus ride, I will bring extra money just in case for an emergency if we have to sleep in a motel" Maria explained, "So we are basically going back to Cross Academy, for how long do you plan on visiting" Ichiru said, then wanted to ask where this plan might lead to "I do not know, all I know is that I would like be with you, I want to make sure you are alright, I feel Cross Academy might be a safe place to live" Maria answered, hoping that plan is alright with him "I do not know, Kaname lives there and he really urks me the wrong way" Ichiru tried to explain. "When we get to Cross Academy, Kaname should be long gone in a week" Maria replied, with a smile on her face, "How do you know Kaname might leave Cross Academy? How in the world is that even possible if Yuki is there? It would take quite a miracle for Kaname to just up and leave" Ichiru said, then made a good extreme point, but Maria's smile did not fade "Telling future possibilities is my specialty, to be honest I have been getting crazy dreams for awhile now that Kaname will leave Cross Academy soon, my dreams are quite accurate and are usually on point" Maria explained. Stephan and Akina could not help but over hear the teenagers conversation "Maria sweetie, instead of taking a stinky bus to travel where ever, if you and Ichiru are going to travel together as partners, I would rather buy an SUV for your travels, so you guys don't have to waste money on future bus rides" Her Father proposed, "How about it Ichiru? We can have our own personal car" Maria answered, while taking notice that Ichiru gawked at them; whom could not believe the money this family might possibly have "Earth to Ichiru, Is that alright?" Maria wanted to ask if those accommodations are alright with him, as she turned around to look at Ichiru, Maria noticed her future traveling partner might just faint from hearing that kind of news, so she went over to Ichiru to help him from falling down "Father, If you want to offer us a car, that is fine" Maria answered, while speaking up for the both of em. "Maria, hearing those words, is like music to my ears, your Father and I will try our best to find the perfect vehicle for both you and Ichiru in your future travels, we will also be more than happy to help provide for the both of you to where ever you may want to go" Akina replied, she wanted to make sure she is being a good Mother to her daughter and maybe future Son-in-law, for some reason Akina could feel her daughter and Ichiru get together, but she did not want to say anything to jinks that, Akina did not even want to tell her husband about the feeling either, because she knew her husband might not take that news all to well.

59.) "Thank you for the SUV Father, Ichiru and I love it" Maria told her Parents, on the outside of the SUV for the exterior, is a beautiful light maroon color with nice light blue hints, while the interior is a light maroon color as well, with light blue lights to provide some lighting in the car. Ichiru had to agree with Maria on the car, it did look pretty damn nice "Your Parents do know quality when they see it, they picked out a gorgeous car" Ichiru said to Maria, as he felt up the driver's seat, then wanted to take this baby out for a quick test drive, "May I take our car out for a test drive?" Ichiru felt he had to ask Maria's Parent's for permission before he could actually do something, "Of course, it is your car now" Stephan answered, then threw him the car keys. Ichiru felt so excited and started the car up to feel how it sounds that gave a nice purr sound, then pulled out of their driveway to take the car out for a spin. "How do you like the car so far" Maria wanted to ask, "I fuckin' love it" Ichiru told her, which made Maria laugh out loud, "I love the car too" Maria answered, then continued her conversation "When you got up this morning to get ready for the day, well I could not help but notice the way you looked, I think you are quite handsome" Maria wanted to confess her true feelings and hoped to dear God that Ichiru did not take what she said the wrong way. Ichiru did not know of what to really say to something like that "Maria, I think you are a beautiful chick, but I would not know in how to be a good boyfriend, I never kissed a girl before, or got the chance to get intimate with one, I have not even been in a relationship yet, I have no experience" Ichiru told her, explaining that he might not be the type of guy she would want in a man "Oh Ichiru, I really do not care about those things, you are kind of a bad boy, which I absolutely love about you, I want to feel your roughness" Maria admitted, she truly did not care of how long it would take to make Ichiru her boyfriend, "I will wait for you whenever you are ready" Maria told him, which made Ichiru turn a nasty left "What the heck was that for?" Maria demanded, "You will see" Ichiru told her.

60.) Ichiru parked the car to a nice public lookout and undid his seat belt to get out of the car, he hoped Maria would follow him, Maria could read minds, so she understood somewhat as she got out of the car, then saw Ichiru walk away to go into the private parts of the park. Maria became breathless as she pushed herself through some tough bushes and had to push some tree branches away from her face, so she could see where she is going, "Oh my, this place is beautiful" Maria breathed when she came to a clearing that showed a bunch of warm hot springs, which looked more than heavenly to bathe in. Ichiru took his sweet time in taking his clothes off, then looked at Maria, to see if she is more than alright with this crazy idea "I want to ravish you in one of these hot springs, I thought you might love this place" Ichiru told her. Ichiru's words came out in a seductive husk that made Maria feel weak in the knees and her body got covered in goosebumps all over, she wanted to at least give Ichiru's idea a try, Maria decided to take her clothes off in a hurry, so she could hide her naked body in the nice warm spring water. "Ohhhhh, this water feels so good" Maria did not care and moaned out loud from the pleasures the hot spring gave her, she chose to sneak over to a nice big hot spring that is surrounded by beautiful flowers and a couple of trees which is just a couple yards away from him. Ichiru decided to follow Maria this time and jumped into the one she chose to bathe in. Ichiru did not want Maria to hide her body from his eye's, so he went over to her, to pick Maria up into his arms so he could get a better look at her. Maria did feel a little embarrssed from the way Ichiru looked at her and she tried to hide her red face from him with her hands, but Ichiru was not having it. "Maria, I know you are nervous, But since we are already here, I do want to make this moment special for you, please give me this chance to at least try, you have my word, I will try my best to be careful" Ichiru told her, then he decided to let Maria down from being in his arms, to give her the option of what she really wanted to do. Maria sat in the warm water for awhile, to give herself some idea's of what to do to Ichiru before she went over to him, Ichiru became uneasy and looked at Maria kinda funny when she finally decided to get in his lap to face him, "Maria, you need to be more careful, you were about to sit on my boner," Ichiru told her, "I'm sorry" Maria answered, then became red in the face and wanted to apologize for her actions, but Ichiru knew how to break the ice. Since Maria is facing him, he chose to attack the first nipple he saw, "Ohhhhh, Ichiru" As Maria moaned softly from the sensations, she put her arms up to be around Ichiru's neck to support herself, that gave Ichiru an opportunity to hold her even more closer to him, so to she could not wiggle out of his grasp when he gave her breasts pure torture from his mouth, Maria could feel his tongue slowly circling her nipple, then kept grabbing her hard wet tit with his teeth, only to lightly nibble on it, that made Maria scream in pleasure, "I wonder how Maria's pussy would taste?" Ichiru thought, while he put Maria's breasts together only to motorboat her titties "Ichiru!" Maria gasped from the intense sensation, she have never felt anything like that done to her before, "That felt amazing" Maria thought, Ichiru wanted to try something new all of a sudden, and pulled Maria out of the water only to bend her over on the side of the hot spring, so he could dive under the warm water to get underneath her and attacked Maria's wet pussy with his mouth from behind, "Ohhhhhhh" Maria loved the feeling Ichiru gave her and she felt weak in the needs every time his tongue sneaked to her throbbing clit, "You taste so good" When Ichiru murmured those words against her pussy, as he continued to devour her weakness, Maria could no longer take the sensations anymore, her knees gave out and she fell on her belly from his amazing torture, Ichiru loved Maria's reactions though and took this opportunity as his chance to lift her hips up, to force his face more into her pussy from behind, which made Maria scream out loud in ecstasy "Ohhhhhhh!Ichiru!"

61.) Maria wanted Ichiru to sit his butt down in the warm spring water, while she tried to get on his lap, only to give her vagina the time it needed when letting his dick enter her, "Are you sure you can handle my size? I might be too much for you" Ichiru felt he had to warn her before they got the chance to get intimate. Maria looked at Ichiru with concern while trying to get into the right position "Yes, I want to give you my virginity and only you, I do not want to give myself to anyone else," Maria answered, then felt she had to explain her worry "I am just a little nervous since it is my first time." Ichiru brought Maria closer to his chest and gave her a reassuring hug, "It will be alright, this will be my first time too" Ichiru admitted, he wanted Maria to know, she was not alone in feeling this way, "Go ahead and sit on my dick" Ichiru said softly, with care in his voice, he could feel Maria's entrance by his tip anyway and he chose to loosen his grip on her, to show he trusts her, to do what she wants. Maria got enough courage to push her nerves aside and let gravity drop her down onto Ichiru's throbbing dick, then felt something big enter inside and it hurt a lot, Ichiru knew to get all of his size deep inside Maria's pussy to break her barrier and hoped Maria would understand. When Ichiru did a big thrust up to get deeper inside her vagina, Maria's body started to shake from the intense pain and she could feel his ball sack resting just right underneath her pussy lips that gave her some warmth, "I am sorry" As Ichiru apologized, Maria chose to rest on his chest while trying to cope with the bad sensations, and hoped the feeling would go away soon, Ichiru hoped for it too and decided to wait for whenever she felt ready to keep going. Five ,(5), minutes exactly have passed by when Maria felt ready enough for Ichiru to take it to the next level, Ichiru decided to take it slow and easy till she wanted to take it a couple notches up, Ichiru chose to sit down a little more so he could move more effectively for Maria, he let his dick go all the way out only to put his dick all the way back in, Maria could feel some pain but it was not as bad as it was from before, and felt his dick break all of her dark secrets, Maria's deepest desire's are trying hide from his length, but Ichiru's length is actually big enough and his greedy dick would not let her pussy feel that way "Ichiru, thrust into me harder!" When Maria breathed hard into his ear, the feeling of her warm breath against his skin made Ichiru go rabbit on her, which made Maria gasp from Ichiru's reaction, then she felt weird sensations overcome her whole body as Ichiru fucked her like a crazy out of control animal. Maria started to feel new sensations hit her, each wild thrust Ichiru gave, a wave of overwhelming pleasure would engulf her with addiction of wanting even more, Ichiru loved the way Maria looked right now, like pleasure finally took over her mind and body, then turned Maria's first time into an endless feeling of needing more as each hour went by. Ichiru could not keep his hands off Maria's body and felt every secret trying to hide from his hands and greedy mouth, Ichiru did not even really care in what time it was and he also did not feel tired enough to actually rest either, even though Maria loved this feeling with Ichiru, she felt her pussy orgasm on his dick for about 30 times now and got her boyfriend's length completely drenched in her juices, then she started to worry about him cause his dick does deserve an enjoyable release, "Ohhhhhh fuck! Please cum deep in my pussy," Maria moaned loud enough as she grabbed her breasts in the process, to help bring Ichiru over the edge with her, Ichiru loved Maria's expressions but his knees were about to buckle underneath him, he wanted to kiss all over his girlfriend's face before he lost it "I am going to cum" Ichiru chose to whisper in ecstasy by her lips, "Ichiru!" Maria could not handle the feeling anymore and cried his name out in sheer pleasure while her pussy did a big uncontrollable orgasm all over his dick, of all the orgasms he felt with Maria so far, his dick could not handle the sharp sensations of this one and his sperm blast deep inside her without his permission, Ichiru's face broke out with emotion, as he cried from the feeling of a big release and gosh fuck, it felt more than amazing, Ichiru felt numb and could not move for the hell of beans, Maria could feel his sperm trying to start havoc in her uterus and felt a boost of hormones in her body that made her look like a mature young adult, same for Ichiru even though he could not feel it right now, he got a boost of hormones himself and looked like a young mature adult as well, soon enough they fell asleep in each others arms in the nice warm hot spring.

62.) A couple hours went by when Maria opened her eye's, only to see a tired Ichiru, whom she thought was sound asleep, Maria could not help but gawk at him though, "Ichiru looks like a buff, strong, genuine young person" she thought, then started to daydream about possibilities with him "I sure hope to spend an eternity with this man,-" "I can hear your thoughts" Ichiru told her telepathically, which did snap Maria out of her thoughts, at least for a little bit " I am sorry" Maria wanted to apologize for even thinking about a fantasy life with him which she knew is far beyond impossible to actually happen "I don't think Ichiru wants a committed relationship with me, what if I am not good enough? I might be too girly for him, can I even be a punk chick?" Maria started to question her thoughts, and for a second time Ichiru could hear her loud and clear "Maria, will you be my girlfriend?" Ichiru felt he had to interrupt her deep thoughts again in order to grab her attention. Maria wanted to look at Ichiru to see if he is actually being serious with her and his face sure hell did look like he wanted to be with her! "Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend" Maria answered, she felt more than happy when she heard those words from him "I got bad news though, if we do become boyfriend and girlfriend, I might be quite inappropriate at times with you, I hope you are prepared for that" Ichiru told her, Maria really didn't mind, in fact, she kinda looked forward to those words and felt quite happy Ichiru wanted to give them a chance of having a possible good relationship together. "Oh crap, we need to get back to my Parents house," Maria told Ichiru, "Why? What time is it?" Ichiru did not even know what time it was and did feel quite nervous about it, "According to my cellphone, it is 10 o'clock in the evening," Maria informed him, "Your Father might kill me if we go back, should we just leave?" Ichiru felt too scared to go back right now, so Maria decided to call her Parents to let them know what happened, well not everything "Maria is that you? Thank goodness you called, your Father and I became a little worried" Akina told her daughter, "Well to be honest, Ichiru and I lost track of time, we went on a late picnic date and fell asleep around sunset, please do not tell Dad, he might freak out" Maria decided to not tell her Mother the whole truth, of why it took her and Ichiru a long time to get a hold of them, she really hoped her Mother would understand, Akina could feel Maria not being fully honest with her and took a guess of what probably happened "I promise to not tell your Father, please come back home, it is okay" Akina felt she had to reassure her daughter, that it is more than alright to come home right now, "I will warm supper up and leave both plates on top of the stove in foil for you, I will also keep your Father preoccupied tonight to keep his mind off some things, so if you and Ichiru want to stay up late to watch Netflix, that is more than okay with me" Akina added, then gave the teenagers permission to hang out in the den, "Ichiru and i just might do that, thank you, it means a lot" Maria told her Mother, "Yep no problem, well I better go get ready for your Dad, I love ya lovebug, I will see you around late morning" Her Mother replied, "I love you too," Maria answered, then both hung up.

63.) "Maria dear, do you have everything ready to go?" Akina wanted to ask her daughter if she got everything she needed before heading down to Dazhou, "Yes Mom, Ichiru and I have all of our stuff packed, we also grabbed most of Milo's things, we have enough food and the things you and Father wanted to provide for us on our future trips, we should have everything ready" Maria reassured her Mother, "Did you get a hold of Kaien Cross to let him you are coming down to live in the Moon Dormitory?" Stephan wanted to ask his daughter if she remembered to call him before they got the chance pack "Damn, no I did not, I knew I forgot something important" Maria admitted, then sighed as she got out of her and Ichiru's new SUV to go back in the house to give Cross Academy a call "Maria, why don't you and Ichiru go ahead and get going, I will tell your Father to call Cross Academy to let Kaien know you are on your way, it is no big deal, travel safe Ichiru and I love you sweetie" Akina told her daughter, then grabbed a hold of Maria before she got the chance to get back into the SUV, to only give her daughter a sweet loving hug "Your Father and I will most definitely miss you, promise me you and Ichiru will come visit around special holidays" Akina said honestly, then wanted to ask her daughter to promise her that she would come up and visit at least two (2) times a year, "I promise" Maria answered, Stephan wanted in on the action to hug his daughter before she left, "Take care of yourself Maria" Stephan told her, then walked over to Ichiru to talk to him for a little bit, while Maria said her last goodbyes to her Mother, before she got in the SUV to buckle her seat belt, ready to take off "Ichiru here is my cell number so we keep in touch, please let either Akina or I know if something does happen to our daughter, we want to know, I wish safe travels for the both of you" Stephan made sure to give their information to Ichiru, since he is willing to be more than nice in taking care of Maria. Stephan and his wife held each other, as they saw Ichiru pull the car out of their driveway onto the street, before they left to go on the highway, the teenagers were nice enough to wave goodbye before heading towards the highway. "I am up for round two, I got work in an hour, so I got some time" Stephan told his wife, as he wrapped his arms around her waist then kissed Akina's neck to tease her nerves, "We should call Cross Academy first, so we get this done and over with and we don't have to worry about it anymore" Akina suggested, those words made Stephan growl in disapproval, "Fine" He answered, then headed inside to call up Kaien Cross.

64.) At Cross Academy, Rima and Senri had to get up at the ass crack of dawn to get ready for a late morning shoot, both felt exhausted and they did not look forward to go to work early in the day to do modeling at all, except their Agent is being a bitch and she was not in the mood to listen or hear any of their whining or excuses, their agent was being insistent and suggested Rima and Senri to just go, to get the job done and over with for the day, so they didn't had to go back, "That company is a popular business you should not turn down if you want to continue in being a professional model, the photographer is also willing to offer good pay" Their agent explained, so Rima and Senri decided to bite the bullet on this one and just go. It was in a couple hours, when a male photographer stood right by Rima to asked her out on a date, the gesture made Rima's cheeks all flustered and she really did not know what to say at that time. Zac is one of the photographer's whom is being a little too nice to Rima and Zac seemed to love making her face blush and even more brighter red, so Rima decided to let Zac flirt with her for at least a little bit since she did not even know him enough to really judge him. For some reason, their flirting did bother Senri more than he thought, and he did not like Zac flirting with Rima one bit, so Senri decided to walk over to the male photographer to set him straight. Rima did not realize, her flirting with Zac bothered Senri, "Hey Zac, why don't you just go and do your fucking job like you are supposed to, while you are at it, why don't you stop hitting on my girlfriend, Rima is with me okay, so buzz off " Senri told the photographer, about to punch Zac's in the face. Rima blushed and could not help but feel flattered from Senri being protective of her, then she went over to Senri to break up a possible fight with one of the photographers, "Senri, he is not worth it okay, please let it go, besides I thought you just wanted to be good friends with me nothing more, I did not realize when I was hanging out with other guys, it might have bothered you," Rima told him, then wanted to ask Senri of how long this may have been bothering him, Senri turned around to look straight into her beautiful blue eyes, "I have always liked you Rima, I just felt a little nervous in how to ask you out, I realize when you steal my choco pocky biscuits, it does not even bother me in the least" Senri admitted, then chose to be fully honest in his feelings with her. Hearing those kind words from Senri, made Rima smile and her cheeks gave a light blush, then she went over to Senri to give him a quick gentle kiss on the cheek.

65.) When Rima and Senri got done with modeling, Kaname chose to call his cousin up to ask for their help, "Sure, no problem Kaname, what is it you need help with?" Senri asked politely,"Will you both be so kind to head on over to Headmaster Kaien Cross office, I need you to help a few new Night-Class Students settle into the Moon Dorm"Kaname requested, "I was also curious, if both of you do mind in helping them transfer into the Night-Class and into the Moon Dormitory, I want to make sure they get a tour of Cross Academy as well. If the new Student's ever need help in filling out some paperwork, could you both be so kind, to help them fill those papers out, so their applications go through the process of being accepted" Kaname knew this is a tall order he was requesting of them, but he really had no choice, his hands are already tied with other work he actually needed to get done, by tonight "Rima and I do not mind, we can help out" Senri reassured Kaname it was more than alright, that Rima and him really did not have anything to do for the day once they got home anyway. When Senri got done talking to Kaname about all the things they needed to do and hung up, Rima felt more excited about meeting her new Classmates than of how Senri felt about meeting them, Senri just sulked around and did not look forward to meet new Vampire's who want to be Night-Class Students for a strong and specific reason, "Senri, could you please change your attitude, it is killing my good mood, I am actually looking forward to be around new Night-Class Students, meeting Vampire's who want to live at Cross Academy to peacefully coexist with humans, means not all high class status Vampires out there are assholes, some of them can be truly genuine, I can't wait to meet em unlike you, who knows, they could be our new friends too " Rima explained, "Don't get your hopes up" Senri told her, for some reason he had a bad feeling about their new guests.

66.) Rima walked a little faster than Senri, as they headed on over to Headmaster Cross's office, the reason why Senri walked so slow, is because he let himself become stuck in a daze and actually thought about of how much he did learn to like hanging out with Zero Kiryu. Senri thought of Zero as a pretty cool laid back kind of guy, of how he and Zero would have stupid fights but would come to laugh about it later, then thought about his cousin Yuki, how she would be such a handful at times, probably worse than Hanabusa, Rima and Takuma when it came to dessert's, or even playing video games, Yuki always won when they competed on Zero's game system. "Maybe Rima is right, having new friends for a change could be a good thing and might even the score out" Senri thought. When Rima and Senri got to The Headmasters office, they chose to chat with Kaien Cross for awhile and had to stand up when a couple hours passed to stretch their legs for a bit, "So when are they supposed to be here?" Senri asked, he could not sit down anymore and he needed to pace around Kaien's office to burn some built up energy "Well, according to the clock, they could be here anytime now" Kaien told Senri, "That is exciting to hear, I can't wait to meet em" Rima answered, "How many Vampire's are showing up again?" Senri felt like an idiot for not remembering of being told a thousand times already from Kaien Cross and Rima "It is just two Vampires who want to live at the Moon Dorm as Night-Class Students" Rima looked outside of Kaien's office window and noticed a beautiful SUV pull up by Cross Academy's main gate, "Look" Rima pointed, Kaien and Senri walked over to the window to take a peak, then all of a sudden before they had a chance to have a good look at em, all three (3) heard a knock on the Headmaster's office door, Cross knew it had to be them, "Come on in please," Kaien Cross gave the okay for their guests to enter.

67.) Rima and Senri looked more than shocked, thinking they saw Zero with a Night-Class girl who tried to enter Cross Academy from the last time she was here, the Headmaster crossed the room to shake hands with a man whom looked quite similar to Zero, but some of the features are way off by far and also shook hands with the girl who annoyed most of the Night-Class Students from her past visit, "It is nice to welcome you back on good terms, and I'm glad I finally got the chance to meet you Ichiru, Maria it is an honor to meet you as well, I hope you like living here at Cross Academy, Milo should be with Seiren in the Moon Dorm, Ichiru your brother is also residing in the Moon Dorm, I hear he is quite annoying but fun to be around, in my experience, Zero is a great son and a good person altogether " Kaien Cross chose to be honest with Ichiru and Maria. "So you and Zero are brothers?" Senri felt so lost from hearing all this weird news he never even knew about, that did not make much sense to him one bit, Senri's question made everyone in Kaien's office look at him kinda funny, even Kaien and Rima, Kaien tried his best to be patient with Senri and did not feel quite happy to inform him of what is going on for the thousandths time, "Senri I swear you need to get your memory checked, we already talked about this when You and Rima came over to wait with me, Ichiru and Zero are twin brothers, Zero is two, (2), minutes older and Ichiru is the baby" then Kaien Cross had to take a big breath to calm down in order to continue his conversation with Senri without freaking out on him, "Maria is a special Pure-Blood child, because her Mother is a rare Pure-Blood, while her Father Stephan is just an aristocrat, that is why Maria has a weak immune system, but it makes her just as unique and much more powerful, so please look after Maria " Cross asked, then he desperately wanted to kick Senri out of his office, Rima understood how Kaien felt and she could not blame him for wanting to choke the life out of her boyfriend, "Can we focus more on getting all this done and over with already, Maria and I do not want to just stand around looking like a bunch of idiots, Kaien do you remember what Stephan requested to have in the Moon Dorm" Ichiru said, then asked if Headmaster Cross and Kaname came to an agreement if having that accommodation is more than alright to even do "Yes, Kaname and I agreed that is more than alright, but there is a catch" Kaien started to explain, "What is the Catch?" Maria asked politely, "In order to make it fair in the Moon Dorm, you are going to have be room-mates with another couple" Kaien answered, hoping that is reasonable enough with Ichiru and Maria, "Who are our room-mates then?" Maria asked, wanting to know "Rima and Senri are going to be your room-mates" Kaien told the group, whom are standing patiently in his office. Ichiru, Maria, Rima and Senri felt more than ready to leave Kaien's office to go move into their new room, so they could feel more comfortable, just in case if they had anything else to do later on.

68.) While Rima and Senri helped Ichiru and Maria move into their new room in the Moon Dorm, everyone could sense Maria's true presence and did not realize Zero has a younger twin brother named Ichiru, whose presence did feel a little more unsettling than his older brother, whom is sound asleep in his room to get some Z's for the day, before going back to work in the evening to protect Cross Academy as a loyal guardian. Kaname had a hard time trying to get used to their new scent coming into the Moon Dormitory, I mean he already knew Maria, but Kaname also did not know much about her personally to really judge her, but what bothered the King of the Kuran family more than anything right now, is Ichiru's presence, and he haven't even meet Ichiru face to face yet. Kaname couldn't believe Shizuka Hio would be so brash in the choices she is making, and also gave the same opportunity to Zero's younger brother Ichiru as well, what baffled Kaname is he could not sense Shizuka's presence at all in Cross Academy, which means, she must have left a long time ago, because Miss Hio is not even with Ichiru anymore or using her niece to help hide her true identity, "Shizuka must have really let Ichiru go, in order to protect herself from possible danger, Jeez what a bitch, I still have a hard time believing that she would just let him go, to choose a life he wanted to live, maybe Shizuka thought he deserved better, sigh* I guess Pure-Bloods aren't as bad as I perceive them to be," Kaname thought to himself.

69.) Rima chose to help Maria out with her things and got most of Maria's paperwork done too, when some time went by, Rima requested that her and Maria should go on a nice break to get more acquainted with each other so to become good friends, while Senri chose to do somewhat the same with Ichiru to help him out, except Ichiru did not want any help with his paperwork, Ichiru had his pride as a man and did not want to appear as a wuss, "Not to sound rude or anything, but were you raised as a Vampire Hunter before you got turned into a Vampire?" Senri wanted to ask as polite as he could, while trying to help unpack some boxes for his roommate "Well, both of my Parents were born to be Vampire Hunters, except our Father had to be stronger and much more faster than mum, in order to marry her. Thanks to the Kiryu family tree, it's in our lineage to always be powerful Vampire Hunters, but I was born the weakest and Zero became stronger than me when it came to training, I was always told, being a Vampire Hunter was just not meant to be for me" Ichiru explained, Senri could hear the sadness and rage in Ichiru's voice as he spoke those words, "You said you were born the weakest?" Senri had to ask, "Yes" Ichiru told him, "Usually, in a set of twins, who ever is born the weakest, is actually the strongest of the family, the reason is for the twin to devour the other to gain it's full potential when it comes to power and having abilities, but Zero did not want to, he probably wanted to have a younger brother to care for and look out for you. Since you and Ichiru were born, you are both capable in becoming strong Vampire Hunters, especially you" Senri explained, while folding his own clothes to put them away, as Ichiru thought about of what his roommate just said, "You really think so" Ichiru felt he had to ask, "Yea dude, I really meant what I said, you are capable in having that dark curse power, even Pure-Bloods fear a set of twin Vampire Hunters like you two, it is just common knowledge" Senri explained, "Well, I am about done with putting some of my crap away, would you and Maria still like to have that tour?" Senri wanted to ask Ichiru if he was still up for that tour, he kinda wanted to use that tour as a break to get out of the Moon Dorm for awhile, "I actually need at break, going on a tour would be perfect to keep my mind off some things, at least for a little bit "Ichiru told him, "Maria, would you like to go take a break and go on a tour" Ichiru had only 3 boxes left to unpack, then walked away from his things to go hug Maria and asked her if she was ready to get out of the Moon Dorm for a couple hours. After Rima and Senri helped Maria and Ichiru settle in, they were more than nice enough to give Ichiru and Maria a tour, to see all of Cross Academy, and introduced them to almost everyone.

70.) When Kaien Cross got that call early in the morning from Stephan Kurenai, the Night-Class students just got done with Class and collected all of their homework, to meet up at the front of Cross Academy's gate, so they could go back to the Moon Dormitory. As the door opened, Kaname chose to leave the group, only to go visit Kaien's office for a little bit before going back to the Moon Dorm. "Good morning" Kaname said to Kaien, as he let himself in,"Shhhhh, could you please shut my door, this is an important phone call from Stephan Kurenai" Kaien told Kaname, then asked him politely to shut his office door. "Stephan, Kaname just stepped into my office, do you still want to talk to him? Yep, that is fine with me, I will go ahead and put you on speaker phone," Kaien told Stephan, Kaname had no clue of what is going on and was surprised Stephan wanted to talk to him, then Kaien hit the button on his office phone, "Good morning Kaname, how are you?" Stephan answered, "Other than feeling tired, I am alright, thank you for asking," Kaname replied, "I will cut to the chase, my daughter and Ichiru just left our driveway 15 minutes ago, they are on their way to Dazhou, Maria told me she wants to live at Cross Academy for a couple years, Ichiru offered to protect our daughter and promised us he would take good care of her, where ever she chooses to stay or live, if my request is possible, I would like to have Ichiru and Maria share the same bedroom if that is okay" Stephan explained, Kaien spit out his coffee from what Stephan was even asking, "I do not think that is possible Stephan, we have strict rules about boys and girls sharing the same bedroom," Kaname answered truthfully, "Please, I need for this to happen at Cross Academy, I want both Maria and Ichiru to feel safe, they can protect each other that way, Shizuka did something to Ichiru and I think Maria and Ichiru really care about each other, while I drank some of my Wife's blood from making love to her last night, well I got a bad premonition that gave me a strong feeling to request this, I do not ever, want to see my daughter go through loss or a bad depression because something bad might happen to Ichiru, since they are already boyfriend and girlfriend, please let them have their own personal bedroom," Stephan practically had to beg, which he knew is not a manly thing to do, but Stephan felt desperate and he needed those accommodations to happen, Kaien and Kaname looked at each other from hearing Mr. Kurenai's concern and worry about Ichiru "Fine, Kaien and I will try our best to work something out then, we do not wish for drama on our students or Cross Academy, if my Parents were here, I am quite sure they would want both the Night-Class and Day-Class students to feel safe" Kaname answered, he chose to finally give in to Stephan's request so he would stop freaking out "Thank you, hearing those words mean so much to me, having that done would actually help Akina and I sleep better at night" Stephan replied, "Well, I better let you go, Kaien and I have to pull an arm and a leg to make this even happen" Kaname answered, then he realized how busy his day is going to be "I understand, again, thank you" Stephan felt truly thankful, like an enormous weight just got lifted off his shoulders, "Have a good day, I will call you later" Kaien replied, then hung up on Stephan from feeling quite angry with him, "Oh my God, how are we going to get this all done in just 7 hours, and from the sounds of it Shizuka probably turned Ichiru into a Vampire, what great news to hear!" Kaien blurted out in frustration, "I am not looking forward to this either, it makes it even more harder for me to kill Zero at the right moment if his brother wants to live here" Kaname admitted, then he covered his mouth in shock from what he said, which pissed Kaien off to the core of his emotions "After you help me out with all of this, I need you to leave Cross Academy for good, I cannot let you stay here anymore after hearing what you just said, I am very disappointed in you" Kaien told him, "Now get the hell out of my office, I got a lot of crap I need to do" Kaien ordered.

71.) In the Moon Dorm earlier that day, Kaname chose to dash around to find a suitable room for Ichiru and Maria to live in and let them have their own personal room after all, but some of the rooms he found were actually big enough to put another couple in, so Kaname decided to make a fair living arrangement within the Moon Dorm. Rima and Senri were up for the challenge and told Kaname they would like to test their new relationship out. Rima and Senri thought about sharing a bed together, because they knew it would be a good step to take, to see if their relationship could possibly work out at all. Kaname had to go back downstairs to make sure the bedroom is actually big enough for all four (4) of em to live in, Kaname let them share one of the big bedrooms that is right underneath the main floor, underneath that first bottom floor, is two more floors.

72.) When they got back from their tour, Maria did feel a bit uncomfortable about living in the ground, she did try her best to deal with how it affected her, then she had to speak up to say something "Hey Rima, are we the only people living on this floor in the Mansion? I feel like I am living in the basement and the hallways look a bit scary to me" Maria felt she had to ask her room-mates on how they feel about living down here as well, Rima knew exactly how Maria felt and understood the feeling, because she felt the same way about it too "No, Senri's cousin lives on this floor and she is actually a good person, so no you won't feel alone living down here, now that you mentioned it, I do feel a bit uncomfortable being down here, but it is less stairs to take if you can't teleport to the basement in time just in case there is a Tornado drill, or a Tornado warning" Rima tried her best to explain to Maria and hoped what she said was good enough."This is going to be weird Maria, how can we have some personal time to be alone to have sex when we have Room-mates?" Ichiru told Maria, he did make a good extreme point though, hopefully this living arrangement can work out for the both of em, Senri had to agree with Ichiru on this one, Ichiru knew he had to finish unpacking but he wanted to be by Maria's side to give his girlfriend a sweet kiss on the chee. Senri couldn't agree more with Ichiru on what he pointed out and gave Rima the look, which made her cheeks blush a nice rosy red. Rima and Senri haven't even had sex yet, and the only people whom are getting laid in this house so far, is the new couple Ichiru and Maria, then Yuki with Zero. Senri had a weird feeling that he was in a stupid competitive race to have sex with his girlfriend for no apparent reason "Besides, I am not in a big hurry to become an adult, or have kids yet" Senri knew what he wanted in life and chose to wait in having a future with Rima, but with Yuki and Zero fucking like rabbits every other week, who wouldn't have weird feelings in wanting to get some action in their lives, most Vampires in the Moon Dorm actually became jealous, even envious, almost everyone in the Moon Dorm wanted what Yuki and Zero have, including Kaname. Since Headmaster Cross kicked Kaname out of Cross Academy, Kaname was actually looking forward to moving out, but he did not want to tell the Night-Class Students he was leaving including his loyal followers, especially Seiren. Change has been happening anyway and it seemed to turn out into a good thing for everyone. Kaname finally realized, he probably needed to leave Cross Academy to protect Kaien and his Parents ideology for the sake of the school, besides Kaname could not stop thinking about that night of what his Uncle did to his family, he wanted Yuki to be truly happy and he did not want to take her happiness away, "Rido if your spirit is around me to hurt Yuki and her happiness, consider yourself wrong, I am going to leave her alone from now on."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Keeping Faith

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

1.) Maria convinced Ichiru to help Rima and Senri out with their things, Maria knew if they just worked together, it would be more beneficial that way for the both of them and less time consuming to just put each other's things away, soon enough they became done in less than an hour "Well, your intentions came through and we got done a lot faster that way, I am glad I have you as my girlfriend Maria" Ichiru said, as he went over to his girlfriend to give her a big bear hug, then a sweet kiss on the cheek "Well, since Rima and Senri are going to be our room-mates for awhile, I wanted to be nice to them to make a good impression" Maria explained, while Ichiru held her in a nice embrace. Because of Ichiru's sweet gesture, Maria took this moment to relax her body against his, to enjoy Ichiru's loving embrace and listen to his heartbeat for a little bit. Maria lifted her head up off Ichiru's chest to just look at him, to admire his handsome features, then caught herself in a strong daze from looking deep into his seductive eye's. Ichiru knew his girlfriend became embarrassed from admiring him like the way she did just now, even though Maria tried to keep her eye's averted away from Ichiru's, she couldn't help but notice a strong twinkle in his eye's, which gave her body goosebumps, because in all honesty, Ichiru couldn't help but feel flattered, the way his girlfriend looked at him just recently. Then Maria felt cold hands cup her face in a nice romantic, gentle way, Ichiru's actions made Maria place her hands gently on her boyfriend's chest to push herself away from him, since Rima and Senri are still in the room, which did not give them much privacy. Ichiru thought Rima and Senri left the room already, so without thinking, he pulled Maria back into his arms to give her a more passionate kiss, while letting his hands roam his girlfriend's body to sneak into Maria's shirt, to try and take her bra off.

2.) "Ichiru, what the fuck are you doing?! Rima and Senri are still in the room" Maria did not mean to yell and slap her boyfriend across the face to make him realize they are not alone, "I am sorry Maria, I assumed our room-mates already left, you are not the only one who feels embarrassed right now!" Ichiru did not mean to shout at Maria, then saw Rima and Senri out of the corner of his right eye, whom are trying to rush out of the room undetected, but it already became too late "Senri, what the fuck are you still doing here? Can't you see Maria and I would like to have some kind of privacy" When Ichiru dashed across the room to pull Senri up from his shirt collar, he wanted to make him apologize for not leaving sooner. Rima did not like how Ichiru slammed her boyfriend against the wall, but knew, her and Senri should have left the room when they saw Ichiru make the moves on his girlfriend, "Ichiru...we are sorry," Rima answered, while trying her best to apologize to Ichiru, Maria could feel Rima being sincere in her actions, so she decided to finally step in "Ichiru dear, will you please put Senri down," As Maria went over to her boyfriend to help calm him down, she made sure to ask politely, to please let this situation go. Ichiru chose to listen to Maria on this one, so he decided to finally let Senri go and let the man's feet touch the floor again, "I would have done the same fuckin' thing, so don't worry about it," Senri replied, while also trying to straighten his shirt out; so the school uniform won't get wrinkled from just being grabbed at.

3.) "Hey Rima, while we helped each other put things away, I couldn't help but feel the need to do some decorating for living down here, the hallways sure could use better lighting too, so it won't look as scary" Maria said, as she went over to her room-mate to change the subject, more to talk about something else to ease the awkwardness, "Maria, I couldn't agree more, with my modeling career I have been able to save quite a bit over the years, and because of Kaien's ideology and letting us Vampires live here, I want to be able to help improve the Moon Dormitory, like what you are trying to say, I would actually prefer to use my money to decorate and improve future rooms for the Moon Dorm too, it would definitely be nice to have a good change around here" Rima sure did love Maria's idea though, "What? Hold up, lets just talk about this for a minute, before the both of you start spending most of your money on this bedroom or on lights for the dark hallways, if you just wait a bit longer, I promise I will save enough money in order to help out, but only for having our own private room" Senri wanted to say his part in this decision before his girlfriend spent most of her money on a reckless idea, "I have to agree with Senri on this one, Maria don't you think it would be best to just wait on decorating our own personal room? I would be down for something like that," Ichiru answered, "I guess you have a point" Maria said sadly, then an image from the future perked her mood right up, that made her feel a little bit better "What is it hun? Did you have one of your visions again" Ichiru wanted to ask if one of her episodes could be of anything important.

4.) "Kaien just kicked Kaname out of Cross Academy, he will be leaving tonight" Maria announced, "What?! How do you even know? Are you sure? I don't think Kaien would do something that rash, especially to ask Lord Kaname to leave Cross Academy, this place is practically Kaname's home" When Rima heard those words from Maria, she felt flabbergasted in how the hell Maria could even know that, "I knew I forgot to tell you and Senri something important, I have the ability to see into the future, it is a part of my power that is usually accurate whether it is recent or came from the future, I cannot control the visions" Maria explained, "I can see of what could happen in the future, but if a strong predictability gets altered, of what was supposed to happen, the vision will change by quite a bit, when that happens I get very bad headaches to the reason why I do not feel so well, having that rare power is a nuisance and is hard on my body. I can also predict someone's moves if someone wants to pick a fight with me, so don't bother lol" Maria also added, while hoping that everyone will understand of what she is trying to explain. Rima and Senri were surprised a personal power could affect the owners own body, which made them understand of why Maria is so agile, "That does sound kinda scary, now I know why your Parents are always worried about you, I know it would bother me if my child gets sick from their own personal powers" Rima told Maria,"Well, when I was a child, it did take me awhile to learn in how to cope and deal with em' at first, but now it is not as bad as it used to be, as long as I have this handsome devil by my side, I really do not have anything to worry about" Maria answered, then she looked at her boyfriend, whom is standing by Senri, to give him a sweet genuine smile, "I promise to take good care of you and satisfy your needs " When Ichiru told his girlfriend those last words, he gave Maria a naughty wink, which made her cheeks blush a nice crimson color. "Well, I am going to go back upstairs to hang out with some friends," Senri said, about to leave the room, to go into the dark hallway, that leads up to the main floor, "Ichiru and I will come with you for only a little while, till we get onto the ground floor," Maria answered.

5.) Ichiru, Maria, Rima and Senri chose to walk together down the dark hallway, only to go upstairs to mingle with their friends or family members, "I am going to give Seiren a visit to see how my Milo is doing" As Maria was about to leave, she wanted to explain herself to the group, to the reason why she chose to leave so suddenly, but Rima and Senri understood and didn't feel like Maria just ditched them to get away from em'. "No problem, Milo is your cat, which is understandable, Seiren has been taking good care of him ever since she brought the little guy to Cross Academy" Rima explained, while letting Maria know it is no big deal if she wanted to go see him, "I do not know where Seiren's room is, if you don't mind me asking, could you please give me directions to where it is" Maria realized that during the tour Rima and Senri gave, she did not have the chance to meet Seiren yet and had no clue of where she is, or what the woman even looked like, "Oh damn, we forgot to take you to Lord Kaname's office, Seiren is probably with both of em at the moment, I can take you to his office right now if you want, so you can finally be with Milo after all this time" Senri explained, then offered to take Maria there, "Thank you Senri, that would mean a lot to me" Maria answered, when she heard those comforting words, it felt like a bunch of weight just got taken off her shoulders, cause Milo really did mean the world to her and she couldn't wait to see him, Senri reached his hand out to her, to wait for Maria to put her hand in his, Maria became a little worried about doing so, then placed her hand gently into Senri's, which bothered Ichiru and Rima a little bit, but they knew Maria just felt nervous in taking his hand, Maria did not want to upset Rima and it was not her intention to start drama, she just really wanted to see her cat, Rima got over herself and knew to trust her boyfriend on this one, including Maria, whom is actually a real genuine person, "Go ahead, Ichiru and I will be alright, I might challenge him to a game of Battleship" Rima insisted, which made Maria's boyfriend cringe, Ichiru did not care for the game one bit. When Rima heard his thoughts about playing a game of Battleship with her, she decided to punch Ichiru's left arm out of spite, "Okay you two, behave yourselves while we are gone, I will be back in a jiffy" Senri told them, then teleported Maria and him right outside Lord Kaname's office.

6.) When Senri knocked on Lord Kaname's office door, his cousin did not seem to happy with him "Senri, what the hell took you and Rima so long? Oh, only Maria is with you, I guess for now, that will have to do" Kaname answered, while pushing his door aside to let Maria and his cousin come in, only to shut it once they got inside to get comfortable, "Maria, it is nice to finally meet you, last time you were here, your Aunt did not become so pleasant to us or Cross Academy, but none the less, I know Shizuka is a part of your family, so I will stop talking about her to be more respectful, I hope moving into the Moon Dorm wasn't too stressful for you" Kaname reached his hand out to shake Maria's and to make sure he welcomed her before going back to his desk, then Maria saw a tall woman with long legs, whom sat in a nice lounge chair with Milo resting peacefully on her lap, which made Maria stand right up to go hug and embrace him, "Milo sweetie! Oh my gosh it is so nice to finally see you!" Maria said out loud, to wake her little munchkin up, while going over to Milo to let him know of how much she have missed her little sweetheart, Kaname and Senri completely forgot the reason why Maria wanted to live at Cross Academy in the first place, so she could be with Milo, since the big furball got attached to Seiren and the damn cat refused to go home.

7.) Milo felt exhausted from all the walking he had to do in the Moon Dorm and he couldn't believe of how big this place actually is, Milo did not like all the walking he has to do, just to get around, or even when it comes to go exploring. In a few minutes, Milo decided to take a break and lay on the floor till he got enough energy to get back up, then fell asleep from exhaustion; Milo woke up from a bad dream thinking he lost his precious Master in a tragic car accident, whom loved him ever since he was a kitten, "Milo sweetie! Oh my gosh it is so nice to finally see you!" Even though Milo heard those word's from just waking up, he had a hard time believing it, since his vision was still a little fuzzy, then in a few seconds his sight became clear, with Maria right in the room with him!; Who ran to him like a wonderful dream come true, Milo felt overjoyed when he saw Maria, so he decided to jump out of Seiren's lap to also run towards her, then jumped into Maria's arm's, to feel his Master's loving embrace he have missed so much, "Oh Milo, I have missed you! I am so glad you are okay" Maria cried, as she caught Milo in mid air, whom tried to jump, but it became okay, cause Milo is finally in her arms, whom is purring happily and loving his Master's tight loving embrace, "Meow, meow, meow," Milo did not want to be anywhere else except in Maria's arms.

8.) "Can you please shut your cat up, Milo has been meowing for the past ten minutes" Senri said out of frustration, which offended Maria and Seiren by more than a little bit, "Senri, will you be more compassionate of their situation, I know you want to get going to hangout with Hanabusa and Zero, but we need to get this conversation done before I let you and Maria go, when that happens you can go do whatever the hell you want okay, until then, you are just going to have to wait" Kaname explained, then noticed his answer sure did make Senri slouch restlessly in the office loveseat, "From knowing your cat so far, I have not heard Milo meow even once, he seems happy and I am glad for the both of you" Seiren said nicely, but she also tried to keep her composure, because she noticed how happy Milo is in Maria's arms, which are not even hers, and Maria heard Seiren's thought loud and clear "I have no problem sharing Milo with you, Senri told me on our way over here that you have a nice Congo tetra fish, it would bother me if something happened to Cordula because of my cat" Maria also had no problem calling Seiren out on her bullshit.

9.) "Maria, what is your intention of living here?" Kaname wanted to ask Maria, but more so to stop an argument from forming between the two,(2), girls "Why does it matter and why do you ask?" Maria replied with a question, which Kaname did not like so well "Answering my question with a question? You are not so different from your Aunt after all, why don't you tell me of what your real motive is of choosing to live here? Why have you decided to live at Cross Academy all of a sudden? I deserve to know" Kaname explained casually, then had enough of her mind games, he wanted to know Maria's reason of why she chose to live here, when there are other place's in the world to travel, Kaname knew Stephan would even help his daughter to find a place to call her own, other than living at Cross Academy "I am sorry to disappoint you Lord Kaname, I really came here to be with Milo, but things have changed quite drastically since the last time I was here, Ichiru is not in a good position to be out in public at the moment, I figured living at Cross Academy would be a perfect place to protect Ichiru from Vampire Hunter's and Pure-bloods like you and I, you should understand since your Parent's basically did that for your sister, I also came here to be friends with Yuki, I also want to protect your sister from whomever may be a threat to her and want to cause harm to Yuki's happiness, considering the fact, now Ichiru and Zero are both in the same boat of being in danger, besides, Ichiru and Zero are brothers, they deserve an opportunity to mend their friendship/ relationship, if my boyfriend wants the chance to live with his brother and get along, by all means, it is fine with me" Maria explained, hoping she made herself clear to Lord Kaname and that he understood of her living situation to the reason why she chose to live in Dazhou, "Are you wanting to live here permanently?" Kaname wanted to ask just one last question, "I am hoping so if that is alright, you of all people should know, how fast a living situation can affect a good change for the future" Maria said with authority, then eyed Lord Kaname, that she knew he is leaving tonight, Kaname became flabbergasted that Maria knew of his situation, "Of course" Kaname thought, "Maria's power is legend, of knowing, when, what, where something might happen or take place " Kaname should have known, but became upset that leaving Cross Academy is part of his destiny now, "Yes, I am aware of situations like that, which seem to sneak up on a person without warning" Kaname agreed, then out of no-where Maria got a bad headache and felt very weak, "Maria are you okay?" Senri noticed, then had to ask her if she is alright "I need to lay down" Maria told him, Kaname knew the consequences when Maria Kurenai got really sick, which must be of something not good, "Leave me alone Kaname," Maria said to him, "How dare you speak to Lord Kaname that way" Seiren told Maria, "I will just teleport Maria back to her room, is there anything else you would like to discuss with Maria, before I leave with her" Senri answered, while picking up a weak Maria in his arms, then Milo decided to jump up, to be in his Master's lap till she felt better "It's okay, Maria and I got to the point of the conversation, she basically answered all my questions, make sure Maria rests comfortably" Kaname told his cousin, then Senri left the room with Milo on Maria's lap.

10.) In a short while after Maria and Senri left, Ichiru chose to leave Rima alone, to go visit his brother for awhile to see how he is doing, while Maria already knew where her boyfriend is going, since they already talked about what they were going to do once they got done with their tour from earlier. Rima felt upset with Ichiru, for just leaving her high and dry to go do what he wanted to do, so Rima decided to give Ichiru space until he felt better. Rima might have felt lonely at first, but she took this quietness as her chance to go sneak into the left wing on the 5th floor of the Moon Dorm, where it is even more quiet, she loved a particular room and dreamed to give this nice empty bedroom a nice makeover someday, "Could Maria be right? Did Lord Kaname do something wrong to the reason why he got kicked out so suddenly?" As Rima sat down on the cold floor in the dark empty room, she couldn't help but be stuck in her thoughts and looked at a breathtaking view of the night sky the room offered, to the reason why Rima loved it so much, the bedroom is quite big, it must have been a master bedroom at one point and the bathroom that is connected to the bedroom is quite big itself, it needed to be remodeled that's for sure, including the plumbing, the room needed the windows redid, new flooring, the walls needed to be repainted, the bathroom looked just as sad and everything just needed someone to take care of it and love what it offered, "When I got done with all the work and decorations I want out of this room, it will look more than perfect" Rima thought, as she chose to stay in the room for awhile longer, in a few minutes Rima couldn't sit on her ass anymore, so she decided to go over to the window sill, which is big enough to rest on, to just gaze at the beautiful half moon and stars tonight.

11.) Ichiru had no clue where his brother's room is, but with him being a Vampire now, he could sense of where Zero's bedroom might be, Ichiru had to go up a couple more floors in order to finally find Zero, Ichiru is on the eighth,(8), floor when he noticed a door wide open that showed Zero and his roommate play quite aggressively on whomever's game system it is. When Zero lost a boss fight from teaming up with Hanabusa, he thought today was the day to finally take the fucker down, but it was still too hard to beat, so he threw his controller out of frustration, then had to get up to walk some stress off "We should take the quest to moderate instead of hard, I am at our mini fridge to get myself a soda, do you want one?" As Zero opened the fridge to get himself something, he thought to ask Hanabusa if he would like one just to be nice, "Sure, I will take a coke and don't throw it at me, no we should keep the game on hard, moderate is for okay gamer's, we are better than that and so close to beating the game" Hanabusa told him, when Zero was about to give Hanabusa a chilled soda, he saw his young twin brother just standing outside his bedroom door, whom is looking into their room which is really none of Ichiru's business, Zero decided to welcome Ichiru into his bedroom, where it felt less awkward and more comfortable for the both of em, Zero chose to turn the game system off to take a break for awhile, even the TV, which made Hanabusa feel secretly upset with him for even doing that "Why the fuck did Zero shut everything off? You are not the only one that wants to beat this game, I do too" Hanabusa thought, then realized the game will be extra hard to beat if he chose to play it all by himself, considering the fact it is on hard, Hanabusa was winning until his room-mate shut the damn thing off.

12.) "It is nice to see you Ichiru, why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable," Zero chose to welcome his younger brother into him and Hanabusa's room, so it felt less awkward for all three, (3), of em, besides, Zero did not want his brother to stand out in the hallway all by himself "Ichiru, Hanabusa and I got plenty of soda, do you want one?" Zero wanted to ask Ichiru if he would like anything to drink, to make sure he is being nice and polite to his brother, "If you have a Cola, sure," Ichiru answered, while looking around the room to find himself a nice place to sit and relax, "Oh Hanabusa, this is my twin brother Ichiru, Ichiru this is my room-mate Hanabusa" Zero said, trying to introduce them to each other. When Hanabusa saw Ichiru come into the room, he noticed the man's style in clothing and his personality is completely different from his brother's. Ichiru's hair is a bit longer than his brother's, instead of having Zero's flat hair, which seems to have a mind of it's own, Ichiru's hair haves more volume, to the reason why his hair looked like he stuck a spoon in a light socket, his hair is also spiked to the left side of his face that looked quite cool, even sophisticated in it's own way, each spike gave a unique curl to it, the hairstyle did look pretty damn good on him. Ichiru does have a few piercings on his body, (Ichiru only haves one eyebrow ring, one ear is pierced, and looks like he got his tongue pierced to pleasure his girlfriend Maria more), Ichiru also haves quite the collection of tattoos on him as well.

13.) As Zero handed his brother Ichiru a Cola, Ichiru decided to invade his brother's dresser to wear comfortable lounge pants with no shirt on around the room, Hanabusa noticed Ichiru's Nike sneakers that looked pretty awesome to have, so he decided to ask Ichiru of where he could find those bad-ass shoes, "Oh, I bought them online, they kinda stunk at first for being new, but shit like that is fixable, for the price I couldn't really complain " Ichiru told him, Hanabusa really wanted to buy a pair of shoes that looked just like Ichiru's, so Hanabusa decided to go on his laptop that night to look at some sport shoes online and ended up buying like 5 different shoes that looked similar to Ichiru's, but the style and colors Hanabusa ordered, looked just a little different from his. "Ichiru, I can't help but feel a little more concerned with your situation, why do we look so different from each other all of a sudden?" Zero said to his brother, as Ichiru chugged his soda and gave a loud belch, he had to agree with his older brother "To be honest, I do feel quite scared, having this power is overwhelming. As much I wanted to be a Vampire, I do not feel comfortable being one anymore, because of my situation, Pure-bloods and Vampire Hunters probably want to kill me, more than they want to kill you Zero" Ichiru told him and chose to be honest with Hanabusa about his dangerous living situation that might put everyone at Cross Academy in danger, "Ichiru, I would not worry about it, according to The Senate with their Vampire Laws and The Hunter's Association, a big company would want to protect a strong Vampire Hunter, whom happens to turn into a True Vampire, you and Zero are worthy assets to have, I am sure they would do anything to make sure the Kiryu's family is safe" Hanabusa informed.

14.) Then Ichiru, Hanabusa and Zero heard a knock on the door, "Hello, may I come in? I hope I am not interrupting anything to important" Yuki asked politely, then wondered if she should come back later, "Ichiru, this is my girlfriend Yuki Cross/Kuran, Yuki this is my twin brother Ichiru" Ichiru became impressed with Zero and felt glad that his older brother found himself a nice hot chick to call his own, "It is nice to meet you Yuki, please don't stomp on my brother's heart or I will have to kill ya" Ichiru told Yuki, as he shook hands with the woman. Hanabusa and Zero felt a little annoyed with Ichiru's choice of words, but it did not bother Yuki in the least, which she understood completely where Ichiru is coming from," I do not plan on doing so, I love your brother with all my heart, maybe a little too much, I promise I won't ever hurt Zero, you have my word, and it is a pleasure to meet you too Ichiru, I kinda like your style, most Vampires in this house are just too nice to break a joke like that" Yuki told Ichiru, then she felt to say something to Ichiru in order to respectfully excuse herself from him "I am sorry Ichiru, but please excuse me, I came here to spend some quality with Zero, I hope that is okay with you" Then Yuki went over to her boyfriend to tease him, to help get Zero in the mood of having sex with her tonight, "Sweetie, I just do not have the energy to make love to you, can we do this another night? " Zero tried to explain, while Yuki made her pout face on her boyfriends lap, then she tried to dry hump him to help her boyfriend get a boner, "But I am horny, only you can satisfy me, I want no one else, " Yuki whined.

15.) Hanabusa chose to get off the bean bag chair, to get up and turn Zero's game console back on, then handed Ichiru a controller if he wanted to play the rest of this game with him, "Shouldn't we give them privacy?" Ichiru wanted to ask, then quirked his eyebrow at Zero's roommate if they should leave, which made Hanabusa give a loud sarcastic laugh at him, "Dude, I am so used to them doing it by now, that I just really don't give a fuck anymore, I choose to not pay attention to them, by the way my name is Hanabusa, nice to meet you" Hanabusa told Ichiru, then introduced himself to Zero's brother, while forgetting to turn the TV back on as he sat back down on the bean bag chair, "Gosh fucking damn it!" As Hanabusa yelled, trying to get up again, Ichiru put up his hands, saying he will do it, since he is already up walking around, "Give me minute, I need to throw my soda away, I hope you and Zero wouldn't mind if I got myself another one, do ya?" Ichiru said, then had to ask if getting another soda was okay with them, "Go ahead and knock yourself out, we got plenty, so I don't worry about it, I am almost done with mine, can you get me a cold Mountain Dew please, I am about tired having Coke-Cola" Hanabusa told Ichiru, then kindly asked Zero's brother to grab him one on his way over. As Ichiru closed the mini fridge with two, (2), cold sodas in his hands, then headed on over to the TV to turn it on, Ichiru did feel a bit awkward about staying in the room while his brother got laid, then finally handed Hanabusa his soda, before Ichiru sat down by him. When a couple hours went by, Ichiru and Hanabusa were almost done playing Injustice, but Ichiru had to stop playing for awhile, since the game is on hard, which is not easy to play, so Ichiru ended up watching Zero's room-mate kick some ass on the game, which did look quite impressive to watch, it kept him entertained. In the 3 hours that went by, Ichiru could not help but sneak in a few looks over at his brother having sex with Yuki from time to time.

16.) Senri made sure to put Maria into bed carefully, while Milo started to meow again "I am sorry you had to carry me" Maria wanted to apologize, as Senri is being nice enough to tuck her in "It is not your fault" Senri answered, "Yeah, but if your girlfriend saw you carrying me, that would cause a drama I would not want to happen anyway" Maria explained, which she did have a good point "I think Rima would understand, she is cool like that, which I absolutely love about her" Senri replied, as he chose to sit next to her, while Maria was about to doze off "Senri, before I fall asleep, will you please grab my emergency bag? I need to take a special shot before my eye's close without my permission" Maria asked nicely, "Sure no problem" Senri answered, then got ahold of Maria's small pink emergency kit to take it over to her, "What is this for? If you don't mind me asking" Senri wanted to know, "Oh your Mother didn't tell you? Anastasiya offered to help my Mum out when she carried me, at that time, Ana was also an OBGYN assistant, who also helped deliver me into this world, it is a special serum Anastasiya ordered for my Mom to give to me when I am not well, it keeps me alive and healthy" Maria explained, while Senri did not take it so well and disliked what he heard, Senri knew he would have to call his Mom soon to figure out if that is really medicine or just his Mother's blood, "Please, before I pass out" Maria started to beg, while reaching her hand out weakly to take it, Senri chose to do it for her, then pushed the covers over to place the needle in Maria's inner thigh, where there is more muscle tissue, then gave her the shot carefully to not hurt Ichiru's girlfriend, or Senri would not hear the end of it from him.

17.) "Ohhhh yes" Yuki couldn't help but moan loudly, while her boyfriend took his sweet time to have fun with her "You should have let me sleep" Zero murmured by Yuki's ear while thrusting slow strokes into her pussy from behind, each good long movement Zero gave his girlfriend, the more Yuki's pussy got wet "You are going to ruin my bed" Zero moaned out of emotion, then kissed Yuki's shoulder, to all the way up to her neck, to suck and nibble on it "Ohhhh, you feel so good!" As Yuki cried softly, Zero shushed her, "Quiet sweetie" to be more quiet than loud. "Ohhhhh, Zero, please, ohhhh fuck," Yuki whimpered as Zero turned her over so she is resting on her to back to face him, "Do you like that hun?" Zero wanted to ask in how he is doing just to tease Yuki a little bit, then went back to make his girlfriend feel good and to enjoy this moment with her. Yuki and Zero sweated in ectasy and did not want this night to end, then Yuki put her hands into Zero's hair and started to clench his wet hair, which is completely drenched in sweat, to show her boyfriend, she wanted a good finish with him, so Zero decided to give Yuki one and turned into a wild animal on her "Zero! Oohhhhh Yes! Ahhhhh, ahhh, ohhhhhh yes, fuck, right there, ohhh" Yuki had a hard enough time to keep herself together as her breasts bounced in rhythm with her boyfriends hard deep thrusts.

18.) While Zero and Yuki are having passionate sex, being in this room is already hard enough for Ichiru to withstand, to the point he almost couldn't take it anymore, while Hanabusa thought it was hilarious and decided to give Ichiru a hard time about it, "Having a hard time paying attention to the game" Hanabusa said, then gave Ichiru a wink to tease and make fun of him, "Shut-up dude, it is not funny" Ichiru told him, "Sure it's not" Hanabusa answered with a smile on his face, then all of a sudden Ichiru grabbed his fourth, (4), soda, shook it quietly so Hanabusa didn't hear what he was about to do, while Hanabusa paid attention to the game, Ichiru let him have it, and sprayed all his cold Coke-Cola on Hanabusa'a lower back "Ahhhhhh!" As Zero's room-mate yelled, it scared the crap out of Yuki and Zero, while Ichiru started to laugh his ass off, the expression on everyone's face in the room looked priceless to him "Oh shut-up Ichiru, it is not funny" Hanabusa told him, while checking his pants and shirt if they were ruined, "Sure it's not" Ichiru answered with cheeky grin on his face, "I guess that makes us even then" Hanabusa replied, then went to one of his dressers to pull out pajama bottoms and decided to go shirtless, since Ichiru chose to not wear a shirt either.

19.) Both Hanabusa and Ichiru tried their best to tune out Yuki and Zero's noise, but it came to the point Hanabusa really needed them to be quiet, so he could pay attention and focus on the last and final fight "Guys, will you please shut the fuck up, this is the last part of the game and it is hard enough to beat, so please keep it down " Hanabusa yelled at them, Ichiru just laughed thinking what Hanabusa said was freaking hilarious, then Ichiru looked back at Yuki and Zero again, "Ohhh, oh, ohhh fuck, Zero, ohhhhh, ohhhhhhh " Yuki may have whimpered at first, but she could not help the sensations that were about to overwhelm her body, which caused Yuki to moan quite loudly. It became less than a few minutes, when Hanabusa and Ichiru heard Zero's nutsack slapping against his girlfriend's wet pussy, then heard Zero give a big groan and just maybe four, (4), more grunts after he blasted his sperm deep into his girlfriend's pussy, "Bout fucking time, " Hanabusa said out loud, but quietly enough that only Ichiru could hear, Ichiru thought Hanabusa was quite the character to hang around with and thought Zero's room-mate was a cool mofo too. "Hey Hanabusa, would you to battle with me this morning, just to test each other?" Ichiru thought it didn't hurt to ask, which made Hanabusa feel a bit shocked to hear from Ichiru Kiryu but Hanabusa chose to take up his offer to get to know him better, "Sure, there is this neat training room we can battle and practice in, the training room is not apart of the Moon Dorm but it is close by, I can show you where it is at, if that is alright with you?" Hanabusa suggested, which Ichiru felt okay with and couldn't really complain, then they heard a knock on the door, "May I come in Hanabusa?' Kaname wanted to ask before he could come in, so he did not want to feel uninvited, "Of course Lord Kaname, make yourself comfortable" Hanabusa told Kaname, "Hello Ichiru, my name is Kaname Kuran, I am Yuki's older brother and it is nice to meet you for a second time, sorry Hanabusa but I am not going to stay for very long, if you don't mind Ichiru, may I talk with you in my office please, where it is more private" Kaname asked, then did not mean to peek over at Zero and Yuki, whom are sound asleep, Kaname felt hurt and became more than upset with how things are turning out to be in his life, Ichiru chose to get up from the bean bag chair to get this conversation over and done with already, "Later Hanabusa and pause the game for me, so we can finish the game together, nice to meet you bro" Ichiru told Hanabusa, hearing those words from Zero's younger brother made him feel pretty good and Hanabusa felt glad he found a cool friend in Ichiru.

20.) Ichiru did feel a bit uneasy walking with Lord Kaname, all the way to his office that really wasn't far at all, but it felt like it took forever. Ichiru found Kaname to be very intimidating and what bothered Kaname the most was he could not read Ichiru's mind either! "What the fuck is going on" Kaname thought "Lord Kaname, I am not trying to be rude or anything like that, but I would like to get some rest. Hanabusa offered to take me to the training room this morning, so I can learn some new guard and protection spells, since Maria and I are a couple now, I do not want anything bad happen to her. I want to practice more than I have ever done before in my life, I truly want to get prepared for whatever happens in my life" Ichiru felt he had to explain himself to Lord Kaname, that he just wants to go to bed to get some rest for the day, Kaname felt a little surprised about what he just heard, "Protection and guard spells? That's it!" Kaname chose to let Ichiru go, since he needed to move out of Cross Academy by tonight "That is more than alright Ichiru, enjoy your stay at Cross Academy and protect my sister with your life" Kaname answered, "I plan on being there for my brother, I really do not care for your sister but I am sure, Maria will be good friends with Yuki, so honestly, I wouldn't worry about it, I am looking forward to protect my family and who knows, Yuki might be my sister-in law, then might bless me with a few nieces and nephews," Ichiru said, as he started to smile, which kinda pissed Kaname off "Don't make me hurt you, Yuki knows the risk she is taking and I hope my sister realizes, that most of everyone will not approve of the life choices she hopes to make for herself" Kaname answered out of spite "Except, you are not going to be here anymore are you? Is that what happened between you and Kaien Cross? Even I can smell out your deviance towards my brother, which is not much of a surprise to me, why don't you just do everyone a favor and just leave Cross Academy for good, If Yuki wants to protect Zero, that is something you are just going to have to deal with and get over, in relationships, everyone expects for everyone to get along, but in reality, everyone should know, that is not how it really is in life, I am here to protect what matters to me and if you are my enemy, I will do what is necessary, I am not scared of you" Ichiru told Lord Kaname as he left, and Kaname watched Ichiru leave his office with extreme anger in his veins, Ichiru smiled and felt much better that Kaname Kuran is going to be leave soon.

21.) When it became safe and clear, Kaname snuck over to his Library, then used his telepathic powers to find certain books. When Kaname read a few, he started to feel upset, "If someone is a threat, whom is a Pure-blood, a sacrifice needs to happen, the protection spell will be permanent, unless the host dies, who chose to sacrifice them-self in order to protect loved ones, warning- once this happens, the host can not come back alive, unless the parents of that child choose to mate to bring their daughter/son back" As Kaname read, he noticed something bad must have happened in the future to the reason why a good number of people are being protected right now. Kaname felt it had to be a Pure-blood he knew, whom is trying to look out for the people they care about and hold dear, "Whom ever this Pure-Blood is, must have felt threat or someone killed-" Then it finally hit Kaname like a ton of bricks and interrupted his own thoughts, "Did I cause someone pain and suffering? The only Pure-Bloods I know so far, is my cousins family, my sister Yuki, Maria and her family- Is that why Shizuka Hio left Cross Academy with Maria's body last semester? But why get my sister involved? Could this be about me wanting kill Zero Kiryu? Nah, if that was the case, Shizuka would have taken Zero with her in order to protect herself and him from whomever, with my sister Yuki, I know Zero means the world to her, but this has to be someone else's doing, Yuki would never sacrifice herself to protect Zero, unless it had something to do with affecting her happiness,- No, I won't let anyone, take my sister's happiness away, even if it means to protect her from my own actions, if it comes to that extent..., well whoever you are, I got kicked out of Cross Academy, so I hope that makes you happy" Kaname said out loud, hoping that fucking person heard him. As Kaname went back into his office, he knew a few others in his " Old times" there was 17 altogether when the King of the Kuran Family came to existence, when the Pure-blood race begun. Kaname knew this have's to be an old friend he knew, or a newborn Pure-blood whom is just trying to save a better future for everyone, feeling that Lord Kaname is a threat; who might try to wipe or destroy what matters to them. Kaname became careful all of a sudden and found respect in whoever this Pure-blood might be, "Fine, you win, I am leaving and will go elsewhere, " Kaname said to himself, while he went back into the library to put all of those books away and to where they belong.

22.) Kaname thought about finding a Pure-blood Vampire to make her his lifelong campaign, Kaname finally decided to give up on wanting to be with Yuki and became okay with it, "A new destiny is for the taking now" Kaname thought of a rival he wanted kill for quite some time now, but decided to change his motive, "What if I get with Shizuka, our kids would be extremely powerful and probably amazing, or even Sara, since her and Ouri have been fighting for awhile, maybe I should just meet them and ask, who knows, I might even meet someone totally new," Kaname thought while he started to pack to get ready to leave Cross Academy. Kaname did not want anyone to no one to know where he was going, all he knew is that he did not want to be followed, Kaname wanted a new life somewhere else and just knew that being at Cross Academy is no longer a part of his destiny, there is not a good enough reason for him to stay anymore. Kaname did not want to be known for at least five years, then bad feeling hit his gut and he suddenly realized that some Night-Class Students will probably lose purpose of staying if Kaname left, so he decided to leave his bodyguard Seiren a personal note on what to do. When Kaname got all his things packed and ready to go, he chose to not use the front door or any door, to just teleport out of his own room. "Bye everyone, you don't need me, everything will be okay," Kaname said softly, then took one last look at his room in Cross Academy to say farewell and to leave Dazhou for good, then Kaname teleported himself to the nearest bus station and knew to check with his old bank account of how much he even haves, before leaving the country.

23.) Seiren woke up to a bad feeling that the presence of her Master Lord Kaname just left Cross Academy and maybe for good. Seiren did not want to believe it, as she rushed to get up out of bed to go visit Kaname in his personal room. When Seiren got to her Master Lord Kaname's room, her heart sank as she tried to look everywhere in that big room. Seiren looked in Kaname's office, then that big couch in his living room, then thought, that maybe her Master is outside on his balcony which is right by his bedroom, but Lord Kaname was not there. Seiren had to sit down, then also, needed to let go of all of her built up anger, by just letting herself cry, so Seiren let her angry tears fall harshly down her face. Seiren felt emotionally and mentally hurt, because, she knew that her gut instinct is usually right on point, but Seiren felt more upset about the fact that her Master Lord Kaname just upped and left without her. Seiren decided to leave Kaname's bedroom, as she was about to head out of her Master's office to leave, she noticed a note with her name on it, that is just resting on his desk, waiting to be read,

24.) Seiren dashed to Kaname's desk to pick up the note to read it, "Seiren, if you are reading this, then you know I have left. I hope you do not go looking for me, if you do and see me, I suggest you stay far away from me, so I don't kill you. I want to be alone right now and if you are a true loyal servant of mine, then I would like you to stay at Cross Academy. My Mother Juri, wanted to protect Yuki and to see her happy, even living happily. Yuki needs someone to look after her, guard her and make sure she is doing well on her own, I am no longer helpful to my sister, which is one of the reasons why I chose to leave and because I deserve to have happiness in my life as well. If you are a loyal servant of mine, then please look after my family and protect Cross Academy from danger, I am choosing to put my out most trust and faith in you, take care and thank you." Seiren finished reading the damn note, then wrinkled it up, to just shred the stupid note into tiny little itty bitty pieces, Seiren felt furious that her Master just upped and left, hence, leaving her behind to take care of Lady Yuki instead of him. "If you are true to me, then please look after my family" Seiren thought of what Kaname wrote to her, then decided to prove herself to Lord Kaname that she is still truly loyal and will chose to be a faithful servant by his side, even though, distance torn them apart "Fine Lord Kaname, I will" Seiren said quietly aloud to herself.

25.) Seiren did not mean to yawn, then realized of how tired she actually was. Seiren chose to go back to bed, because she knew her days are going to be consisted of looking after Lady Yuki from now on, including her friends, which gave Seiren a headache by just thinking about it, Seiren sighed out of frustration, and thought of the consequences she is signing up for. As Seiren got into bed about to dive into her amazing covers, she wanted to look over at her bedside nightstand, to look at her beautiful Congo tetra fish, ( That summer night which took place in late evening, yes the Night Fair, where Seiren won her pet fish.) Seiren learned to love her pet fish and felt even more glad she went out that night, or Seiren would not have owned a nice beauty tetra fish. Seiren chose to pick a beautiful Congo tetra and she loved to watch her little girl in action, she also found a nice cute name for her fish: Cordula, which is German and means- Jewel of the sea. Seiren would watch her beautiful Cordula swim around in her nice medium sized fish tank from her bedside whenever she felt the need to relax, and in those moments of watching Cordula, Seiren found those times to be peaceful and relaxing, Cordula did seem mysterious because every time when Seiren would make time to watch her fish swim, Seiren would fall asleep like almost instantly, but Seiren didn't mind, she preferred to have naps every now and then, than being stressed out constantly, that would even take up her whole damn day, "Thank you Cordula sweetie, I sure could use a good nights rest" Seiren would tell her, almost every time she went to bed. Then Cordula looked at her exhausted owner and could see the physical wear and tear from whatever she must go through in just a single day, Cordula does have the ability to help someone to meditate, then to put that individual into a nice deep sleep into having a beautiful rest and good happy dreams. Cordula found happiness in helping her owner out, so Seiren would get some Z's, in about 5 minutes, Seiren passed out cold which caused her to have a strong light snore." Whew" Cordula thought.

26.) Kaien woke up from hearing his new cell-phone go off, then looked at his night stand to see what time it is, "Good morning Kaien, how are you? While I was out this morning, I bought some things for my Son and Yuki too, I already sent the packages off in the mail, so you should be getting them in less than a week, hopefully-" Anastasiya said all cheerfully, then Kaien had to interrupt her "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Kaien said in a gruff as he grabbed his blankets to cover himself up and turned over onto his right side "Oh I forgot you humans sleep on a detailed schedule, lol, sorry about that" Ana answered, then had to laugh at Kaien's last remark "It is not funny, I got a big day once I wake up in the morning," Kaien replied, then shut his eyes and did not want to think about all the crap he would have to do in a couple hours "How so? I thought Cross Academy is not that much of hard work to even do" Anastasiya said, which did offend Kaien a little bit "It is not as easy as you think it is, I had to kick Kaname out and made him leave by midnight, which just happened last night" Kaien explained, "Oh wow, wasn't Kaname the President of the Moon Dorm? Who is going to take over that responsibility?" Ana felt flabbergasted that Kaien had the courage to kick Kaname out "Yeah, he was, but now, someone would have to bear that responsibility," Kaien told her, "What did Kaname do that made you kick him out?" Anastasiya wanted to know exactly why Kaien did something so rash "Kaname threatened to kill my son and to erase memories of Zero from Yuki" Kaien explained, "That is so not cool, I am sorry Kaname said those things to you, I bet it feels quite frustrating, I guess it ruins in the Kuran family which does not surprise me in the least, but shit seems to go down when they don't get what they want, I swear Pure-blood men are so stubborn it is not even funny" Ana explained to Kaien, as she filed her nails with an emery board "Well Ana, if you don't mind, I would like to go back to bed, I promise to call you around 7:30 in the evening" Kaien told Ana, to strike a deal with her "Fine, I understand, you got a big day to deal with, so I will let you go" Anastasiya replied sadly, "Thank you Ana" Kaien said to her gently, "Have a good rest of the night" Ana told him, then both of em' hung up.

27.) When most of the Night-Class Students woke up, some did not feel to surprised that Lord Kaname would just up and leave Cross Academy without good reason, now that Lord Kaname is long gone, most of the Night Class students started to wonder on what the heck they should even do, some felt no need to stay at Cross Academy or Dazhou anymore, guess who chose to leave to go find Kaname, you got it "Ruka, would you just get over yourself already, don't you realize Kaname wants nothing to do with you, even us, so why the fuck should we care?" Akatsuki told Ruka over the phone to yell at her, Akatsuki is about to lose his cool with her, then he decided to finally tell Ruka how he really felt about her, "Ruka, I have always had strong feelings towards you, but I cannot do this to myself anymore, or watch you hurt yourself, I am sorry, but if you do not care about me, there should be no reason for me to be by your side or love you, when you won't return some sort of feeling that you care" Akatsuki told her, which made Ruka feel a bit shocked from his choice of words, "Just say it Ruka," Akatsuki said sternly, that made Ruka start to cry out of frustration and did not want to say those mean words to him, "I am sorry Akatsuki, but I do not love you" Ruka chose to be honest with her feelings and Akatsuki finally heard it, whether he liked it or not. Akatsuki finally got the courage and motivation to leave Ruka, so he decided to hang up on her, in order to walk away from the main person, whom meant the world to him, go. Ruka did not like being on her own, but the only friend she did have, just chose to not give a fuck anymore on what she wanted to do with her life and Akatsuki chose to ignore her altogether from now on.

28.) Akatsuki decided to leave his bedroom to get away from some of his personal problems for awhile, but as he started to walk down the hallway to get closer to the staircase, in just a couple of seconds, Akatsuki felt a bad headache hit him like a ton of bricks that just came out of the middle of nowhere, which made him fall on his knees quite suddenly. In that Time, Ruka just got her train ticket to go somewhere, hoping Lord Kaname is there, then thought of Akatsuki if this is the right thing to do, even her gut feeling told Ruka to not go, so she decided to give Akatsuki a call on what to do, except this time, when Akatsuki heard his phone ring and got her call, he decided to break his phone so it didn't work, Ruka realized something might have happened to the reason why "The number you have reached, has been disconnected, please check the number and try again" his phone is not in service anymore, Ruka became sad and chose to just go, not realizing the danger she chose to do, when Akatsuki's headache went away, he felt relieved to stand up again, then saw his cousin Hanabusa walk casually by Ichiru's side; As they walked down the stairs Akatsuki noticed they were about to go hangout somewhere, "Hey Akatsuki, would you like to hangout with us? Ichiru and I are going to head on over to the training room, would you like to tag along with us" Hanabusa chose to be nice to cousin, since Akatsuki did not look so well, like someone just ran over his favorite dog in the world, besides Hanabusa wanted to make sure Akatsuki is alright and refused to leave him alone at a time like this, which made Akatsuki sigh in defeat. Akatsuki knew the training room is probably the most beneficial thing for him to do right now, so he decided to take up Hanabusa's offer and just go.

29.) Kaien Cross decided to leave a voicemail on Yuki's new cell-phone to ask her to please get ahold of Rima, Senri and Takuma for an important meeting in his office sometime this morning, which Yuki got right away, since she is already awake on the toilet in her bathroom. "Where are you going sweetie? Come back to bed" Zero went from asking a question, to whine about why she has to leave all of a sudden, as Zero saw his girlfriend go straight to her closet instead of coming back to bed to be with him, he wanted to know what was so damn important that she has to go do "I am sorry hun, but my Father needs me right now and I have to go" Yuki explained, while she got dressed and ready to go "I might as well get up then" Zero said, as he sat up in bed only to throw the bed sheets off of him "I will make it up to you tonight, I promise" Yuki answered on her way out the door before she left in a hurry, Zero decided to text her while he sat on the edge of their bed "You better, or I will go out to watch Tron 5, with or without you" Zero told her in a text, then got a quick notification from Yuki "You better not! That is one of my favorite movie series, Let's go to the one at 2:15 this afternoon so there is hardly anyone there and less people to deal with" Yuki replied, which made Zero laugh and texted her back "Then don't leave me hangin" Yuki couldn't believe her boyfriend would actually say something like that, "Well, I am just going to have to prove Zero wrong" Yuki thought to herself, as she went on a hunt to find Rima, her cousin Senri and Takuma so they go to this meeting, to get this done and over with.

30.) Yuki knew where the others were, so she teleported herself into the backyard, where Rima likes to work on her garden, found her cousin Senri asleep on a nice couch in the living room on the main floor, then found Takuma outside, whom tried to sneak over into the girl's Sun Dormitory "Takuma, what are you trying to do?" Rima wanted to ask, which startled the crap out of him "Does any Night-Class Student get privacy anymore? I just wanted to visit someone" Takuma explained, Yuki had no clue why Takuma was here, so she decided to not let his actions phase her "Kaien Cross needs us, let's go" Yuki told him, which made Takuma sigh out of frustration, "Fine." When Rima, Senri, Takuma and Yuki got to the Headmasters office, they were in a surprise of their life "Kaname left?! Oh my gosh, what the heck are we going to do now?" Takuma said, from being all frustrated, Rima had to sit down and came to realize that Maria's prediction was right after all, no matter of how much she did not want to believe it, "This does not come as a surprise for me" Senri announced, "Father, what would you like us to do?" Yuki wanted to know on what she can do to help her Father out.

31.) "Considering the fact of our current situation, I know this is a lot to ask for at a time like this, but I really don't know what else to do, Takuma I know you are Lord Kaname's closest friend and he trusted you as the Vice President of the Moon Dorm, so if you don't mind, can you please take over Kaname's work station in the Moon Dorm? I would also appreciate someone's help in assisting Takuma; to help take care of Cross Academy, to make all of this work again. Yuki I would really appreciate it, if you could still be a guardian of Cross Academy, but there are days I might need you and Zero to work full time as Guardians, which I hope is alright with the both of you" Kaien Cross told them. The Headmaster knew he is asking a lot out of them, but Kaien needed everyone to pull their own weight around here, in order to help Cross Academy, then all of a sudden 2 teleports happened in Kaien's office, which is Seiren, whom decided to show up and crash their little get together, then Maria, whom chose to show up second, "I will accept the assistance job to help Takuma out, to make sure Cross Academy is protected and I will help be a guardian as well" Seiren answered, "I would love to be a guardian and help Lady Yuki out, I can also help you out with some office work, if you ever need the extra hand to get stuff done for the day" Maria told Headmaster Cross, whom felt happy with tears from them showing up in his office and telling him they will be there, "Thank you so much! This means the world to me and appreciate everyone's help, we will end up talking more about this later, and try to figure out of how things will have to be from now on, since Kaname is gone" Kaien replied, they chose to schedule a meeting in a couple weeks, to make sure all is well and that everything in Cross Academy is running smoothly.

32.) Zero chose to head downstairs, then heard a bunch of commotion coming from the training room when he went outside about to head on over to Kaien's office, "What the hell are you guys trying to do? Break the fucking equipment" Zero said out of complaint, "Oh hi Zero, we are just doing a good workout, wanna join us?" Hanabusa answered, then offered Zero a chance to join them, while dodging his little brother's attacks like it made no effect on him, "I was going to head on over Kaien's office to see what the emergency is about" Zero explained, about to leave the training room "Why does it matter? All of us can't feel Kaname's presence anymore, the man left which is not that much of a surprise to me, so why fucking care" Akatsuki replied with haste in his voice, while trying to break the punching bag, Zero could feel Akatsuki's frustration to the reason why, he chose to stay to help him out with that "Need an opponent?" Zero had to ask, which made him stop for awhile, to wipe some sweat from his brow "Sure" Akatsuki said as he felt some relief, "Give me about 5 minutes and I will be more than ready to kick your ass" Akatsuki told him, with a challenging smile to provoke Zero Kiryu a little bit "Pretty soon, I will punch that smile off your face" Zero replied in great confidence, "I would like to see you try."

33.) When Maria, Rima, Seiren, Senri, Takuma and Yuki got done with their meeting in the Headmaster's office, they became bored real quick as they walked back to the Moon Dorm together, "I got absolutely nothing to do this morning and I am not even tired enough to take a nap" Rima said to everyone, "I hear ya, I sure could use an escape about now" Senri answered in agreement, while trying to not sulk as he walked in the daylight "I don't feel like going back to the Moon Dorm" Senri said in defeat, Yuki had to agree with her cousin, then all of a sudden, they heard a big crash from the training room, which made them dash to make sure everyone in there was alright. "Come on Zero, you are a Vampire Hunter, your wimpy vine attacks are no match compared to mine!" Akatsuki yelled at him, he wanted to push the Kiryu twins past their breaking point because to Akatsuki, this is not much of a challenge to him, then Takuma came out of nowhere to stop Akatsuki from lashing out on his anger, just to conceal the hurt and anger he is going through, "That is enough Akatsuki, I am sorry but I cannot let you continue in treating everyone like crap, just cause you lost someone, why don't you take a break for awhile" Takuma told his friend, which made Akatsuki realize, he couldn't change how Ruka chose to feel and live her life the way she wants to live it, but a bad knot in his stomach would not leave Akatsuki's soul alone and he felt maybe, he should have answered that phone call instead of breaking his cell, but the moment came and gone already, which became too late to do anything about it "I am sorry Akatsuki, I know how much you cared about Ruka, but if she wants to go out of her way to go find him, that is her choice" Seiren made sure to be careful and tried to confront her friend instead of making him worry more about her, Seiren could not come to grips to tell Akatsuki of what Kaname wrote to her, she just couldn't, those words might destroy him "If you come looking for me and we meet each other, I will not hold back, I will gladly kill you with my bare hands" Those words burned a hole in Seiren's thoughts and she made sure to not tell Akatsuki, ever. "While Akatsuki is taking a break, may we join in? I sure could let some stress out" Senri said to change the subject, then asked if it is alright to join "Sure, why not" Hanabusa answered, while doing some stretches to get ready for an extra workout,"Okay, how shall we start?" Takuma asked of everyone, curious in how they were going to start, then Ichiru chose to attack Takuma out of nowhere, knowing full well that the Vice President, whom is now the President of the Moon Dorm, is actually a good sword fighter to go up against. Takuma felt surprised by Ichiru's small attack, but chose to help him out to improve his sword fighting skills, and to help Ichiru find his true inner strength.

34.) Seiren walked herself over to Lady Yuki; cause she really wanted to help Kaname's sister find better control of her own powers and teach Yuki in how to expand her telepathy and elevation powers, to make her Master proud. Seiren also wanted to help Yuki manipulate her surroundings more effectively, which Maria took interest in; Maria thought Seiren's personal training would be beneficial enough to help her become a better fighter in the future, not just Yuki, so Maria chose to train with Seiren and Yuki.

35.) During his training with Aktsuki, Zero felt a new power he never experienced before, so Senri chose to help him out with that, then Hanabusa decided to step in to help Zero out in his training as well, "As they fought, I saw some other new found powers Zero might have, so I will help bring those powers to the surface, to figure out on what might need some improvement " Hanabusa told Senri, "Lets join up as a team then and teach Zero some intense training."

36.) Rima looked at Akatsuki, as he sat on the sidelines to just watch, "Will you be my training partner? I don't want to use punching bags" Rima told Akatsuki, which made him sigh "I better not Rima, I still feel a bit upset from this morning" Akatsuki answered, "But, I got no one to fight with" Rima begged, "Not my problem" Akatsuki told her, which made her feel quite upset "Oh boo hoo, Ruka wouldn't go out with you anyway no matter in how you want to look at it, why don't you get off your ass and stop waiting for a miracle with Ruka that is never gonna happen, because in honesty, she is not going to come back!" Rima shouted at him, which made everyone feel a bit concerned on how Akatsuki will react to her outburst, Akatsuki stood up and chose to over tower Rima to intimidate her "You really want to go there? Are you sure you want to take me on right now with me all pissed off?!" As Akatsuki barked at Rima, he hoped to scare her with his buff angry self to not mess with him, but Akatsuki's gesture did not phase Rima in the least, instead she just gave him a smile, "I wouldn't want it any other way, show me what you got big guy, and don't hold anything back" Rima told him. Then Rima gave out a big voltage attack and knew she had to dodge pretty quick, because Akatsuki can be pretty quick when he wants to be, then Akatsuki almost put Rima hair on fire, that put quite the all out worthy practice fight between them.

37.) In a couple hours, Ichiru learned better agility skills and a sneak attack from Takuma, whom taught him to do so and Takuma became nice enough to show Ichiru 10 different ways in how to do that certain attack, in that time, both of em are covered in a strong sweat which ruined their clothes that needed to go into the laundry like asap, Takuma could not believe he actually haves a good worthy opponent, and found respect in Ichiru Kiryu.

38.) Seiren chose to help Maria and Yuki with Manipulation: Maria found a new power within herself and found out she can elevate herself, Yuki on the other hand, she woke some of her powers up and knew to not let anyone know about her big secret, only a select few of Yuki's friends knew of what is truly going on her. Yuki could only get 3 of her powers for now, until she got more experience to get more back over time. Yuki learned pretty quick in how to manipulate her Artemis and found her beautiful spirit animal, which is the blood sucking butterfly. Seiren also helped Yuki learn in how to elevate her enemies; that did need some improvement.

39.) Zero found his vine power and Senri helped Zero improve a little better than of when they first started, Zero also found a solar power within himself, that can burn an enemy thanks to Hanabusa, and all the while in deep training, Senri's senses got stronger, while Hanabusa can manipulate his ice power now and turn it into water, making Hanabusa also learn about in how to use his new water attacks.

40.) With Akatsuki and Rima; their fight was starting to get out of control. Akatsuki finally managed to burn Rima's hair out of revenge for insulting him from earlier, Akatsuki's reckless action was very unnecessary, which got Rima severely pissed off and she chose to lunge at him for that, then Rima managed to grab Akatsuki's arm to shock the hell out of him to get even, when Akatsuki's whole body started to shake, Rima laughed at how funny her friend's hair started to look, but when he got up and shook the feeling off, Akatsuki threw a nasty flame attack at her and Rima knew to dodge it, then they got too close to each other and did an attack at the same time; When their powers clashed together it caused a big enough explosion, to where everyone felt it in the training room, as the smoke started to clear, the gym looks like a tornado just ruined it. "What the fuck did you guys just do?! Akatsuki and Rima, both of you are in hot water and you Are going to fix the training room by the end of this week and pay for all the damages" As Takuma yelled at them, Akatsuki and Rima had to look around the room to see how bad it is, when everyone got up to off the ground to see how bad it actually is, they all noticed that all the equipment and pretty much the whole training room is now garbage, Akatsuki and Rima automatically felt bad, "I got a good stash in my savings account, I will go with you to see how much I owe, " Akatsuki said to Takuma, "I will go call my bank, then grab my check book," Rima told Takuma, as she started to head off to the Moon Dormitory, only be back and meet up with Takuma later in his new office, everyone else was pissed off with them, and needed space big time.

41.) "Well sweetpea, are you ready to go see one of the "Extreme Tron series: Battle with the unknown's ?" Zero wanted to ask, since him and Yuki are heading back to the Moon Dorm "Oh crap, I almost forgot, let me get dressed quick and I will be at the front door in about 15 minutes" Yuki said to Zero, "Take your time, the movie starts in 45 minutes, so we will make it to the theater in time" As Zero helped his girlfriend calm down, he decided to give Yuki a sweet gentle kiss on the cheek to help ease her from being worried "Thank you" Yuki replied, then stole her boyfriend's lips to give him a passionate kiss in return. When Yuki got out of her boyfriend's embrace, Zero reached his hand out to give her butt a light spank just to be ornery "Zero!" When Yuki yelped from embarrassment, her face started to turn a nice crimson red, then both of them noticed, they were not alone "Hahaha!" Maria did not mean to laugh but she thought their situation was funny as hell, while Hanabusa burst out laughing beside her and Rima's face started to turn red as she also busted a gut with them, "Zero, I will never forgive you for what you just did! And you can go to the damn movie by yourself!" Yuki shouted, as she started to stomp off towards her bedroom to go hide from everyone, "Yuki, I am sorry" Zero tried to explain, while going after her.

42.) When Yuki and Zero had make-up sex, Akatsuki and Hanabusa did not care, they decided to crash Zero and Yuki's date to go watch the Tron movie "Akatsuki and Hanabusa, what are you doing here? Couldn't you guys just go in the evening where it is more...socially excited" Yuki demanded to know why they chose to be here and of all the movie times to go, why now "Hanabusa and I had a hard enough day, it has been a long time since we seen Tron, we are a fan of the series too, so just suck it up and deal with it" Akatsuki told her, as he brushed by Yuki to get his movie ticket, "What a fucking asshole!" Yuki said out of frustration, "I am sorry my cousin isn't feeling the greatest, please, let me deal with him okay" As Hanabusa answered softly to them, he hoped to dear God that Lady Yuki and Zero will understand of Akatsuki's delicate situation, "I feel sorry for your cousin, I really do, but it gives Akatsuki no reason to treat my girlfriend like crap, I will shot your cousin in the foot if he doesn't change his attitude, next time, if he insults my woman, I will show him no mercy" Zero told Hanabusa, then walked off to go into the movie theater with a scared Yuki in his arms, "Zero, I would like to get popcorn and a Cola" Yuki started to whine, "No, it's okay, I promised you I would get the snacks since I spanked you earlier, I kinda need the space to get away from Akatsuki at the moment, after the way he just treated you, I really wanted to punch his face in" Zero explained, then gave a fake laugh as he paid for their snacks. Yuki wanted to help her boyfriend relief some stress, so she chose to give him a good release during the movie in a dark corner, when the action started to get real good, no one even paid attention to them, except the movie, "Yuki, oh fuck" Zero did not mean to moan loud when Yuki pushed her panty's aside in her skirt, only to give him a good view of her pussy, as she bent herself over then stayed down, so no one could see her, except for her boyfriend, whom is about to take her from behind. While Yuki rested herself against the cold ground of the movie theater, Zero chose to stay seated in his chair to make Yuki's bottom go up and down on him, till he saw a nice thick cream on his big dick that made Zero bust a nut deep inside her, Yuki felt a big orgasm and did not mean to ruin her boyfriend's jeans, but Zero shared the same feeling with Yuki and ruined her nice underwear by accident, both of them became very relaxed and felt an awesome sensation when they sat by each other to finish watching the rest of the movie.

43.) Kaien chose to make himself a light supper this evening, since Zero took his daughter out on a date this afternoon, but they have not come back home yet, which did concern him"I sure do hope the both of em' are doing alright" Kaien thought out loud, while pouring himself some more apple cinnamon tea into his cup "This whole situation is fucked up, I did not mean to kick Lord Kaname out of his own home, but his motives for Zero Kiryu is less than acceptable, I want to protect my son at all costs, but damn, I am not used to change, which is happening way to fast for a guy like me and I am having quite a hard time to just trying to catch up" Kaien thought, then he sighed out of frustration, while needing this chance to sit down, from what Kaname made him do last night, Kaien did not know if what he did was actually the right thing to do "Juri, please forgive me, I am sorry, but I made a promise to you that I will protect Yuki, even if it means to protect the people she chooses to care about" Kaien said out loud, then closed his eyes hoping both Haruka and Juri heard him "Kaien dear, please do not worry" Juri whispered lightly into his ear, which made Kaien jump out of his chair " Juri?! Is that really you? I must be hearing things, maybe I should just go to bed before I start to freak out" As Kaien asked out loud, he ended up talking to himself "I think you just scared the bejsus out of him" Haruka said to his wife, which Kaien heard, then he had to turn around to see if they were there; Kaien could not believe it, as he saw Juri and Haruka Kuran in their ghost form "Oh my gosh! It is true, Pure-bloods do not really die," Kaien wanted to faint, but instead, he decided to grab the nearest chair by him and chose to sit down, while he took deep breaths to calm himself "Kaien, you can't believe everything you hear, or read, that myth is not entirely true, our souls do have the chance to live on, but once our body gets destroyed, there is no coming back" Haruka explained, as his wife wanted to sit by Kaien, "So, why are you here?" Kaien wanted to ask, which made Juri sigh "Our Yuki wants a different life, Haruka and I have decided to help our daughter make that life possible for her, the reason we are here, is because there is an unbalance time-frame, the future is now jeopardized and needs to shut its door before Kaname gets the chance to change whatever he does not like," Juri explained, "So, you are basically trying to tell me, that all of this that is going on right now, should not be happening,"As Kaien answered, he wanted to make sure he understood them right "You nailed it right on the head, we do not got much time and need to make something drastic happen, like soon" Haruka told him, "Like what?" Juri wanted to ask of her husband, "I might not like of what I am going to say next, but Yuki should not wait any more longer, I do want her to be happy and take her time with the life choices she wants to make, but with the time Yuki has left, is cutting it real close," Haruka explained, "I am no longer comfortable with where this conversation is going, I can take a hint of what you are trying to say and I do not know if I am ready to be a Grandpa" Kaien answered, as he got up from his chair to go get himself something to drink from the kitchen, "Well, what else would you prefer our daughter to do" Juri replied to him, while following Kaien into the kitchen "Anything but that, do you realize of how bad of an idea that is? Zero and his future offspring will be in even bigger trouble and my Academy is no fortress" Kaien told them, "Let's get one thing straight here, Cross Academy is our home, our legacy to which Juri and I have trusted You to protect, to also honor our ideology to peacefully coexist with humans, I see nothing wrong if Yuki would like to have a family with Zero here, I would feel quite proud to see my grandchildren grow into successful adults from living here in Dazhou, I can see a true potential out of my future grandchildren, we need to let our Yuki grow, I am choosing to trust our daughter and I know you can come do so as well" Haruka decided to became brutally honest with Kaien Cross and made him realize, that everything will be alright, as long as they put some trust and faith in what their daughter is trying to do for everyone.

44.) After watching the Tron movie with Yuki and Zero, Akatsuki and Hanabusa wanted to ask them if it alright if they could have supper together "I guess it is alright, but I get to chose of where to eat, I hope you can handle hot Asian food" Yuki said, as she gave them a smile "Yuki, I can handle about anything you want to throw at me" Akatsuki answered, then decided to give her a wink just to piss Zero off, Akatsuki's statement sure did stir up some shit up within Zero though, "Hey carrot top, I wouldn't go there if I was you" Zero said hastily, Akatsuki really did not care for the nickname, but knew Zero's comment was really about his weird orange hair "Okay guys, you can fight about this later in the training room, can we just go inside to enjoy the rest of the evening together?" Yuki decided to but in before their fight escalated into something more and insisted for them to save their energy for a different night. "Gosh, I sure am stuffed, I really liked the tom saab kra-dook aon soup, it haves a nice kick to it" As Yuki left the restaurant and said that to them, she let Zero hug attack in her from behind and became stuck boyfriend's arms, "Zero, please" Yuki did not mean to blush, while Zero just looked at her fondly before placing his lips against hers, Yuki let herself melt in Zero's kiss and embrace, to the point it became more than passionate, Akatsuki and Hanabusa did not mean to stare, but it felt like time just stopped when they kissed, "Lady Yuki and Zero sure do look happy together don't they?" Hanabusa said, then asked of his cousin, "Yea, but why are we letting their choice influence our life? That is something I am having a hard time trying to understand" Akatsuki said with honesty, While they watched Yuki and Zero being lovey dovey with each other, Akatsuki and Hanabusa felt a sudden affection towards them to which it put both Aktsuki and Hanabusa in a belief to protect those two from danger, "Why the fuck do I care if something happens to them" Akatsuki thought to himself, while Hanabusa started to question his own thoughts to why he has not left Dazhou yet. Lady Yuki decided to go do some shopping and told the guys they can leave if they want, which stumped Akatsuki and Hanabusa of what to do for the rest of their evening, "I want to stay by your side, so I will help accompany you" Zero answered, as he walked over to his girlfriend, only to hold her hand in his, then teleported her to nice busy mall with plenty of entertainment and boutique stores.

45.) "Well, what would you like to go do Hanabusa?" Akatsuki asked of his cousin, "I have no clue, is there any street races going on tonight?" Hanabusa answered with a question, "There is one going on tonight, but the race won't start in at least a couple of hours," Akatsuki explained, "Well, let's head on over there then, we are already celebrity's, I am quite certain we can get laid a few times before the race happens," Hanabusa told him, which got his cousin all worked up. In about 45 minutes, both of them got a good lay with 6 women, but the sex with those chicks did not feel the greatest either, even though Akatsuki felt a nice release with 3 different chicks, with no protection, it just did not satisfy his needs or calm the rawness of his hunger, including Hanabusa, whom is a couple blocks away in bed with quite a gorgeous woman, whom is riding him, even though the chick looked hot as fuck and made her orgasm with his size, Hanabusa just did not feel a good release, then both men thought of the way Yuki and Zero looked at each other, from earlier that day, "Why do those idiots have me entranced of wanting to protect them all of a sudden?"

46.) Yuki wanted to go visit her adopted Father Kaien Cross and her best friend Yori, even though it was kinda late in the evening to be doing so. When Yuki went to see her Father, Headmaster Cross, he sure did look down and out of it, like someone must gave him bad news, to the reason why Kaien looked so troubled, "Father, will you please tell me of why you look so damn sad, I deserve to know" Yuki wanted to ask her Father of what the heck happened to him while she was out, then Yuki gave a exasperated sigh, as she decided to put her shopping bags down, then walked over to Kaien, so she could sit right next to him, in order to be with her Father and keep him some company,"Yuki, the reason why I am feeling depressed, is because you will graduate from Cross Academy in just a few years which is not very far away, I am also going to miss having supper together as a family, I just want to spend more time with you that's all" Kaien Cross said to his daughter, while trying real hard to not ball his eyes out in front of her, Yuki reached out for his hand and put it up by her cheek, "Father, Zero and I are not going anywhere okay, we love you and we would never abandon you, I promise that Zero and I will visit 3 times a week " Yuki answered, then gave him one of her best smiles, "I promise to never leave Cross Academy, unless we need a vacation to get away from everyone and everything for awhile" Yuki said honestly and kept her word that she is not going anywhere, which made Cross feel much better than of what he felt a couple hours ago. "Here, I bought you a couple of gifts" Yuki told her Father, while standing up to get off his office couch to go to her shopping bags to give him 5 nice gifts "Ohhhh Yuki! Thank you so much, what did you all get for me?" Kaien said all cheerfully, then wanted to ask "Open your gifts to find out" Yuki answered, Kaien decided to tear up all the wrapping paper like an excited puppy at Christmas time and found out his daughter bought him a nice pair of boots for fall season and when he chose to work in his garden, then saw 2 nice polo sweaters, one is a nice harvest orange color while the other one is a nice forest green color, then saw a nice set of garden tools which he knew would be handy to have real soon, since harvest season is in a couple of weeks, then got a few coffee mugs for his office and his daughter bought the latest Mr. Coffee espresso machine "Oh my gosh, I love it, thank you Yuki, this will definitely help me out during the morning times" Kaien felt more than thankful of having such a wonderful adopted daughter, then the things she just got for him "I know you like Mr. Coffee, so I wanted to buy you the most expensive one they have" Yuki told him, which made Kaien walk over to her, only to give her one of his unbearable hugs "I can't breathe, Father I can't breathe!" Yuki shouted at him, "Sorry" Kaien answered, then loosened his grip on her, which gave Yuki instant relief "Yuki, what are you waiting for?" Kaien wanted to ask her "What are you talking about" Yuki wanted to know why he asked such a weird question "Aren't you happy with Zero? I mean, it has been about a couple months now, I would like to be a Grandpa soon, I am not getting any younger you know" Kaien explained, which gave Yuki a bit of a surprise "Father, I want to go visit my friend Yori before it gets too late, can we talk about this later?" Yuki did not mean to leave her Father's office so suddenly, because in all honestly, she did not feel comfortable enough to have this conversation with him, Kaien Cross was nice about it though, he let Yuki excuse herself and ended up watching his daughter leave the room, "Please Yuki, whatever you choose to do with your life, don't let me down" Kaien thought silently.

47.) While Yuki left her Fathers office, she felt glad to get out of there, then bumped into Takuma "Just the person I wanted to see, may I talk with you for a couple minutes? I promise to not take up much of your time" Takuma said nicely, while asking as polite as he can to talk for a little bit with her, "Takuma, I am kinda busy at the moment, I am on my way to visit Yori, since I haven't seen her for a whole week! So I want to stop by to say hi" Yuki explained, while she brushed by him rudely, hoping Takuma understood that she would like some quality time with Yori, to just be alone with her "May I come with you? I would like to spend some time with Yori too while you two talk or hang out" Takuma insisted, "I do not think that is a good idea" Yuki told him, "Before we go visit Yori, there are some things I need to tell you" Takuma tried to say, which snapped her attention, "What are you talking about? I have known Yori longer than you ever have, I already know a lot of things about my friend no one else are even aware of" Yuki replied, as she just left out her Father's building, Takuma decided to catch up with her to explain "So you are aware that Yori still cuts herself? When Yori went to School this morning, I kinda sneaked into the Girls Sun-Dorm, but I was only there to snoop around in Yori's bedroom and I found more self mutilation objects" Takuma confessed, which made Yuki very upset with him "You snooped in my friend's bedroom! What the hell were you thinking?!" Yuki turned around from walking so fast to get away from Takuma, then turned on her heel to get right in his face, hoping Takuma Ichijo explained himself "Why all of a sudden do you have an interest in Yori? I have never seen my friend so happy when she is with you, but the last time I checked, you have not broken up with Tasha yet" Yuki said, then had to ask of what his intentions are with her friend Yori, "When Yori and I got intimate for the first time, I cut all ties with the women I went out with, even Tasha cause you know how she is as an individual, Tasha scares me and I want absolutely nothing to do with her," Takuma tried to explain, "So you basically don't have the balls to tell Tasha to go fuck herself, does that about sum it up" Yuki answered in complete disgust with him, "Pretty much, Tasha is overwhelming and I can't come to terms to tell her, but I am starting to fall in love with your friend Yori," Takuma said honestly, which made Yuki sigh in exasperation "I didn't come see you just to talk about issues I have already delt with, in my own personal way, I came here cause I wanted to talk about your friend Yori, I think she might be truly depressed and I really want to help her and be there, but I cannot do this all by myself, I need your help Yuki, please" Takuma answered all emotionally, which gave Yuki some concern, "I don't think Yori is going downhill in her recovery, she has been taking pill's for her depression ever since she was eight, (8), years old" Yuki told him, "Then why is Yori still hurting herself? I found another small stash of hers, so I ended up taking all of it, so Yori wouldn't be able to hurt herself anymore, here is another bag to show you proof" Takuma explained, as he handed the bag over to Yuki for her to go through and look at, Yuki started to cry when she saw sharp razors in order to do a quick hurtful cut, "I am sorry Yuki, but I want to be there for Yori, I want to help her, please let me come with you since you are going to visit her" Takuma insisted, which put Yuki in a strong predicament and could not find the words to say no to him this time.

48.) Yuki decided to let Takuma come with her, as she went over to the Girls Sun Dormitory to give her best friend a visit. When Takuma and Yuki got on the second floor of the Girls Sun Dorm, both of them felt a bit surprised that Yori will leave her bedroom door unlocked, then have it open by a few inches. As they let themselves in, Takuma and Yuki saw Yori rest on her windowsill; whom seemed to enjoy the view of Cross Academy at this hour. Yuki felt something tug at her heart, when she saw of how lonely her friend looked, "I did not want to believe it at first, but Takuma is right, Yori might be severely depressed and I want to do what I can to help her out, Yori means the world to me and I cannot see of how I can live my life without her" Yuki thought, as she decided to make her presence known to Yori, "Yuki, I am so glad you are here" Yori answered in complete surprise, as she went over to hug her best friend, then saw Takuma as she pulled away from Yuki's hug "Hi Takuma, it is nice to see you, please... both of you, make yourself's comfortable" Yori welcomed them into her room and shut her bedroom door, only to lock it, so no one came in unexpected, "Yori, are you taking your pills?" Yuki wanted to ask, which made her friend sigh, Yori had a gut feeling that she knew where this conversation might lead to, "Yes I am, but it is not my fault the stupid anti-depressants don't even work, nor does the medicine fix the actual fucking problem, the pills are probably making me more mentally sick then getting any better, I hope you and Takuma didn't come over here just to scold me" Yori explained, then Yuki grabbed her friends arm, only to lead them to rest on Yori's bed to talk "Yori, I understand of what you are going through and of what you are trying to say, please, if I could, would you let me help you" Yuki felt she had to ask for permission, in order to help her friend out "Of course I would let you help me, but I don't know how you can...mental illness does not get solved in a quick pinch, ya know" Yori replied, which made Yuki sigh in exasperation, "Yori did make a good point though, that kind of crap does not go away when it is supposed to. I really want my friend to be happy and live happily, but if I do change her into a Vampire, will Yori finally be lifted from those bad emotions?" As Yuki started to question her own thoughts, Takuma wanted to say something, "Remember me biting you Yori?" Takuma knew he shouldn't have asked his girlfriend such a personal question, if she still remembered that evening when he bit her wrist in the shower, which got Yori all embarrassed and Yuki pissed off more than anything "You bit Yori? Takuma what the fuck were you thinking? You are such an impossible man to get along with! One moment you are genuine and other times you are just plain two-faced!" After hearing what Takuma asked of Yori, Yuki couldn't help but feel frustrated with him, she really wanted to choke him out for getting intimate with her best friend, since Yori is human and for biting a Sun-Dorm classmate on School grounds which is strictly forbidden.

49.) "Yeah, what about it?" Yori wanted to ask her boyfriend if he had a point in bringing up such a touchy issue which would of course upset Yuki, Yori tried to intervene to stop their fighting, but ended up watching her friend try to choke her boyfriend out, then Takuma was able to get out of Yuki's grasp and used one of Yori's leggings from a nearby dresser, to tie Yuki's hands up from behind and attached the part of the legging to both of her feet, so he could tie them up as well, then left Lady Yuki laying on the floor, so he can be near his girlfriend to continue their conversation "Well, would you like to become a Vampire and move into the Moon Dorm?" Takuma did not care about the consequences and asked Yori if she would like to become a Vampire and move in with them, "Takuma, I don't think Yori would want something like that to happen to her, not all humans are meant to turn into Vampire, some transformation's are risky and sometimes, most good people will not turn into one, except die a peaceful death, if Yori does not transform into one and does not make it, how in God's name will I ever be able to live with myself? Yori means the world to me and I cannot imagine living my life without her," Yuki told Takuma from being all tied up, "If it means to be with you and Yuki for an eternity, I would love to be a Vampire, so in a way I can spend the rest of my life not worrying about what I have missed, to be given the chance of becoming a Vampire is a great opportunity and I would like to take the risk," Yori explained to them, then she felt excited and prayed to Dear God for everything to turn out good for her during her transformation into a Vampire. As Yori started to dance in her bedroom, Yuki gave Takuma a death glare from hell "I hope you are happy with yourself Takuma," Yuki told him, as she struggled to make herself comfortable in such a painful position "I don't know what your problem is, but to turn Yori into a Vampire, might just be good for her, you could give Yori the chance to improve her life, and with your help, both of us will finally be able to give Yori a happy life she deserves," Takuma insisted, while walking over to Yuki, only to squat down beside her, to let Lady Yuki know he is dead serious about wanting his girlfriend to be happy, Yuki did not want to listen to him or turn her best friend into a Vampire, but damn, Takuma sure did make a good enough reason to give it a try, while Yori danced beautifully in the room; they noticed of how much this transformation meant to her, then Takuma decided to ease up on Yuki and helped untie her from Yori's now stretched out legging, Yuki felt relieved when she got out of her friend's legging, then slumped into Yori's bed to just relax for a few minutes and started to contemplate if she should follow through with this "Yuki, I know you are worried about me, but everything is going to be alright, please have faith in me, I want to be with you and remember you for an eternity! Yuki... please don't take this chance away from me, let me be with you," Yori begged with pleading eyes, as she chose to give Yuki some company and lay by her, Yuki did not want to say no to her best friend, besides, this is something Yuki did secretly wish for.

50.) The next day, Ichiru wanted to take Maria to a nice park which offered a breathtaking view of the City, then provide a nice bought supper that is more like take-out but it worked out just fine because his girlfriend did not even complain, except love all the effort Ichiru did for her "Thank you for taking me here, I love the sesame chicken with egg-fried rice, egg roles and the Crab Rangoon's with hot and sour dipping sauce, I even like the tea you made, everything you have done for me, is lovely and romantic" Maria told him, as the sun started to set. "Maria, will you come lay beside me" Ichiru felt full from supper and decided to lay down to enjoy the rest of the sunset with her, which Maria did not mind to do, but instead of laying beside her boyfriend, she chose to sit in his lap and rode against his manhood to get that part of him excited, "Maria, let me rest, I am still full from supper, do you want me to barf all over you?"Ichiru sure did make a good point and Maria did not ever want to experience that from him, so she got off her boyfriend's lap to lay right by Ichiru, only to cuddle up to him, "I feel blessed" Ichiru said out loud to her, then moved onto his side to gaze at Maria "Gosh, you are so beautiful, I am glad God gave me the chance to be with you," Maria loved her boyfriend's words, as he reached his hand out to hold and graze her face with gentleness and care in his fingertips, Maria did not mean to start crying which caught him completely off guard "What is wrong?" Ichiru did not want to hold any of his emotions back and Maria could hear the concern in his voice, "Oh sweetheart, I am just happy to have a man like you in my life," Maria told him, as she got up from laying beside him, only to crash her hungry lips against his, then got on top of her boyfriend to be in his lap again, while kissing Ichiru with extreme want, As Ichiru kissed Maria back with raw compassion, a growing sensation became known in his pants he wanted to relieve, even though they are in a public park, the love birds are actually at a more quiet part of the park where hardly anyone visits anymore, so Ichiru did not mind making love to her here in this moment,

51.) "Ohhhh please, ah, ah, ohhh, ohhhhh" Maria did not want to hold anything back and wanted Ichiru to know of how much he made her feel, as Ichiru continued to fuck his girlfriend doggy-style, the more the sensation became too much for the both of them, "Let me ride you, I want to see of how much I can make you feel" Maria told him, which Ichiru really did not want to turn down, so they decided to change their position, "Oh Maria, you are so gorgeous, so beautiful, my flawless, perfect angel" Ichiru did not realize he breathed those words slowly, as Maria's g-spot got hit by his long hard throbbing dick on each thrust he gave back to her as Maria rode him in sheer ecstasy, and Ichiru felt her orgasms ruin his dick every time he hit it, "Ichiru! Ooooohhhhh, fuck! Yes! Yes! Ohhhhhh! Please! Please!" Maria did not care, she became more and more weak on top of him and wanted Ichiru to relieve the strong buried eruption within her, Ichiru put his hands on either side of him to place his palms against the cold ground to only pull himself up, to kiss all over Maria's sweaty body, even though he is sweating a lot more than his girlfriend, Ichiru wanted to give this moment his everything with nothing holding him back, with each deep hard thrust Ichiru gave, the more depth of his size went into her pussy, then he tried to get more rougher to loosen their climax into something more intense, which made both of them very weak and Ichiru lost some speed because of it, Maria could no longer keep her moans at bay and lost herself in Ichiru, she cried out his name as her pussy gushed all over his dick and got his bottom half all wet from her juices, when Ichiru saw Maria open her mouth wide open in ecstasy, then felt an uncontrollable gush on his manhood, in about 3 deep hard thrusts, Ichiru let his dick just unload deep inside her uterus with no regrets, both of them felt of how deep his dick is inside her, since Ichiru is about 8 inches long with an amazing girth, Maria let herself rest on top of Ichiru and she chose to hold her sweetheart throughout the night with loving arms. As they fell asleep in the park, the only thing that left some concern, is that Ichiru did not pull out, while his dick kept spewing inside of his girlfriend, as each hour went by in that park, it would twitch with a sperm jumping high into her pussy, in about 30 minutes close to 4 am in the morning, Maria's body started to ovulate and with Ichiru sleeping underneath her, she could not do much of anything about it, except Maria's body started to betray in what she did not want to do, Maria did not mean to sleep walk, as she turned herself around to lay on Ichiru's back, then started to ride her boyfriend's big throbbing dick reverse cowgirl, which they did not get the chance to do together as a couple, "Oh my, fuck this feels so good" Maria thought as she dreamt of Ichiru fucking her from behind, "Oh Maria, you feel so good" Ichiru started to moan in his sleep, while a sleep walking Maria rode his dick to an amazing speed and she is not even aware of doing so, "Yes! Oh fuck, Ichiru! Ichiru!" Maria yelled in her sleep, as each time her butt touched down onto his groin, then Ichiru started to wake up from his slumber as he felt his manhood become balls deep inside his girlfriend, maybe even more, Ichiru did not even acknowledge of what is actually going on with her and to be taken advantaged of in the middle of the night, was a huge turn on to him, then Ichiru grabbed Maria's body to make her lay down on top of him, "Take a break sweetie, I will do the rest" As Ichiru whispered those words into his girlfriend's ear, his warm hazy breath tickled Maria's neck which gave her whole body goosebumps, then she started to feel his thrusts from an amazing position, "Oh fuck, Maria you feel so good" As Ichiru groaned from the new sensation, he felt an oops, "I don't want this to be over," Ichiru thought, as he kept trying to fill his girlfriend's creamy pussy with fresh sperm in each crazy thrust he gave, then in a couple of minutes, Ichiru was able to release all of his want and greed of Maria to go into the depths of where her ovaries are, then felt sleep hit him out of nowhere, that made Ichiru go back asleep in a matter of a few seconds and fell right on top of his girlfriend by accident, while his dick spewed a fresh load into her pussy and became balls deep inside of her, which got Maria pregnant with Ichiru's first child in less than a week.

52.) In late morning, Kaien got a surprise visit from Yori as he just poured himself a cup of coffee from his new Mr. Coffee machine "Yori it is nice to see you, please make yourself comfortable and would you like to have an espresso with me" Kaien said kindly, then offered Yori a cup of coffee to welcome her into his office "Thank you, I would appreciate a nice warm coffee about now" Even though Yori answered with complete honesty, her last words did give Kaien Cross some concern, "So Yori, why did you choose to visit me this early in the morning? Class hasn't even started yet, is there something you would like to talk with me about" Kaien decided to ask of what exactly is on her mind, while handing Yori a nice steamed cup of coffee "Thank you, it means a lot, I also have a lot on my mind," Yori replied as she took slow sips from her drink, then she decided to spill the beans with him "When Takuma and Yuki visited me a couple days ago, both of them gave me a suggestion of a nice life and I wanted to ask if that is okay with you" Yori said to Kaien Cross, then had to ask if that is alright with him "What do you mean by suggest?" Kaien did not like of where this conversation is going and felt flabbergasted to hear this news from Yori "Well, Takuma and Yuki made a suggestion that I should move into the Moon Dormitory, I would like to live there and to become a Vampire, sounds like something I want to become apart of" Yori told him, "No! I can't believe this is happening, why affect Yori's life?!" Kaien thought to himself, while trying to hold in the rage he felt "Yori, I am sorry to say this, but I need you to leave, I got a busy morning and I need to get back to work" Kaien told her, which got Yori all worried.

53.) When Kaien watched Yori sulk out his office door, he decided to give Yuki a call on his new cell-phone. Even though Yuki heard her cell-phone go off on Zero's nightstand, she did not want to answer it, but the person on the other end of the phone sounds persistent, so Yuki decided to just answer and became surprised it is her adopted Father "Yuki, I would like you and Takuma to come by my office immediately, I do not care of how early it is, but you are going to make it fucking happen, no ifs, and's, or buts about it" Kaien yelled at Yuki, then decided to hang up on her, to light a fire under his daughter's ass to get up. Yuki knew this is nothing good and never heard the Headmaster sound so pissed off "I wonder what this is all about" Yuki thought, as she got up from her boyfriend's bed to get dressed and somewhat ready to go see her Father "Yuki, where are you going? It is so damn early, please come back to bed" Zero did not mean to beg, except he haves no clue of what is actually going on "I am sorry sweetheart, but I need to go wake up Takuma, then go visit my Father to see what this is all about" Yuki told her boyfriend, "Fine, I will see you later" Zero said in defeat, while turning over onto his side to go back to bed "Please don't act this way, I promise I will be back" Yuki answered on her way out the door, then soon enough she reached Takuma's room within minutes "Wake the fuck up!" While Yuki yelled at Takuma, she grabbed his bed-sheet to fling it off of him, "Hey!" Takuma yelled while clinging to his body to feel warmth again, "The Headmaster is not in a good mood and he would like to talk to the both of us" Yuki explained, which made Takuma sit right up in bed "Oh no, if Kaien Cross is pissed off, that means nothing good" Takuma thought to himself "Well, hurry up and get dressed already" Yuki told him, while he was in deep thought "Oh, alright, give me 5 minutes" Takuma replied in defeat, as he got up from bed, in 10 minutes both of them headed on their way over to the Sun Dorm to visit Kaien Cross in his office.

54.) "Takuma and Yuki I am quite disappointed in the both of you" Headmaster Kaien Cross started to tell them, to which they had a hard time trying to understand of what this is all about "Kaien, would you please just tell Yuki and I of why you wanted us to be here?" Takuma didn't care if he got scolded at, he cared more about the purpose of why him and Yuki have to be here this damn early in the morning, "Yori gave me a surprise visit this morning" Kaien explained, which made Takuma and Yuki gasp, "What did she all say to you?" Takuma had to ask " Oh Yori said plenty enough to overwhelm me" Kaien answered, then he wanted to continue the conversation with them "By the way, whose idea was it to change Yori into a Vampire? I am not okay with transferring Yori over to the Moon Dorm," Kaien explained,"Father, Yori really does not have any family, I want to be able to take care of her, I believe Yori knows the risk she wants to take, my best friend is also depressed and she just wants a better life for herself. Yori feels like a zombie from living here in the Day Class, please let me help her Father, I just want to see my friend happy, I mean truly happy," Yuki told him, Kaien eyes became cold but soft, "Yuki, if I let you change Yori, then it is your duty to look after her, and destroy her if Yori becomes a threat to whom ever, and when that time comes, which I hope it doesn't, you will have to kill your best friend Yuki, and I know that would be extremely hard to do" Kaien Cross told his daughter, he could also notice within her, that she is choosing to have faith in Yori, "I have a strong belief that Yori won't abuse her new strength," Takuma said as he interrupted their conversation, "Takuma, why do you care about Yori all of a sudden? Besides, I thought you already have a girlfriend?" Kaien had to ask, "Yea, even I was blind of Takuma and Yori's feelings towards each other, they have been dating for awhile now" Yuki explained to her Father, which got him upset for a whole another reason, "I hope to dear God you haven't been intimate with Yori, if that is the case, she might be in danger" Kaien answered as he grabbed Takuma by his shirt collar to rough him up against his office wall "Father, I think that ship already sailed, they have been intimate a few times now without protection, Yori told me so" Yuki replied truthfully, which got Kaien even more upset from earlier this morning, but Takuma became scared for his life since Kaien threw him across the room, only to tower over him and beat Takuma up with his garden rake "Because of you, Yori will have to be turned into a Vampire sometime this week!" Kaien yelled at Takuma, then told Yuki "Since I know this choice is free will, then I will give you permission to do so Yuki, but so help me God, I hope nothing bad happens to you. I hope the Hunter Association never finds out about this either, if they do, be on your guard, the Hunter Association might just target you for that. I love you Yuki, but be fucking careful for Pete's sake! I know you are trying to do good for everyone, but be more concerned of what you chose to get yourself into okay," Kaien Cross wanted to warn his adopted daughter to be extra careful in her actions, but he did not want to lose hope in Yuki's choices either. Kaien chose to let go of Takuma since he already scared the man half to death and proved his point to tell Takuma to stop getting intimate with Yori for the time being till she gets turned into a Vampire, Yuki had to agree with her Father on that one and she felt hopeful when both Takuma and her left Kaien Cross's office, but Yuki did wonder if what she is doing, is the right thing and not the wrong thing.

55.) "Gosh I can't make up my mind in what I want to get for my Senri and Yuki" As Anastasiya felt stumped on her shopping errands, she had to go sit on a nearby bench in the mall to go over her shopping list, "Since fall season is almost over and winter is getting closer, I can buy both of them a few sweaters and buy my niece a new designer purse, but what if Senri starts to throw a fit if I choose to get Yuki something nice? Senri should not complain though, his 18th Birthday is in just three, (3), weeks, which reminds me to call Kaien tonight, I also can't wait to see the expression on my son's face when he finds out I got him a car" While Anastasiya started to daydream, a person accidentally tripped over her feet, since she does have long legs, which snapped Ana out of of her own thoughts "I am so sorry, are you okay?" As Ana got up from the mall bench, she wanted to ask the woman if she is alright, the chick decided to slap Ana's helping hand away "I am fine, you should tuck your legs in when you are just resting on a bench in the middle of the mall" The chick said in a pissed off voice, as she helped herself up from the ground, which astounded Anastasiya by more than a little bit, since she did try to help the woman out "Maybe you should watch out for your surroundings when you are walking, I was minding my own business till a stupid woman hurt my right ankle, I was sitting on a bench for Pete's sake, if anyone is the idiot, it would be you" Ana answered in a matter of fact kind of voice, she knew where this conversation was going when the stranger looked at Ana with a death like glare "Okay Cali, that is enough, it was your fault to begin with, so don't you dare give this lady a hard time, and she is also right, you need to become more aware of your surroundings, Ma'am please excuse my daughter, I am sorry about all this" The mystery man told Ana, "It is alright, just get her away from me before I slap your daughter's smirk off her face" Anastasiya told him, "I understand, please excuse us" The woman's Father replied, as he grabbed his daughter's arm to start walking away from her. Ana sighed in relief when she lost sight of them, then she decided to go back to the mall bench to collect her things "I need to get my mind off what just happened, I guess I can do a little more shopping, but then I better take some packages to the post office this evening before it closes for the day."

56.) "Hey Senri, your Birthday is coming up soon," Takuma said in a cheerful way, which made Senri sulk more into his cousin's chair "Please don't remind me" Senri told him, as he tried to not think about it, while taking in the luxury of Kaname's office chair "Is there anything you would like for your Birthday?" As Rima asked her boyfriend if he would like to have anything special for his 18th birthday, she wanted to check Lord Kaname's plants, to see if they might need some water "I would not worry about it, my Mother has a huge shopping problem and she has given me about most of everything a guy could ever want" Senri told his girlfriend, then he heard a sad sigh from Rima, which made Senri turn around in Kaname's office chair to see if his girlfriend is alright, Rima felt useless on what to give Senri, if his Mother is just going to spoil him with better gifts than her, she also felt depressed for a whole another reason; from the way these flowers looked in the palm of her hand, then she wanted to ask the guys if "Kaname ever took care of his office plants?" Rima really wanted to know, because the plants are starting to wither "Rima, if you want to take care of them, go ahead, I am sure Kaname wouldn't mind," Takuma said to her, as he let himself rest against the windowsill in the huge bay window of Lord Kaname's office, "I don't think my cousin is ever going to come back, so you can stop calling this room "Kaname's office," This room is basically yours now Takuma" Senri replied in a hostile but soft tone, while getting up from Kaname's chair to go hold Rima for awhile, "I wonder why we are we still here and not looking for Kaname?" Takuma asked with concern, as he let himself rest against the bay window in his office to only look outside "Well I am quite certain that Seiren will provide the answer of what to do since she did not even take off to go look for him, considering of the fact, she is Lord Kaname's loyal servant" Senri told him, which made Takuma turn around and realize a few things, "You are right, Seiren is still here and took on the responsibility to look after Lady Yuki, I wonder if Kaname only trusts her with taking care of his sister," Takuma started to get frustrated from his own words "If that is the case, I don't think I will ever be able to forgive Lord Kaname for stringing us along, if my cousin does not have any faith in us after of all the things we have done for him over the years, then I don't want to go looking for him, I am comfortable enough to live at Cross Academy for the rest of my life, since my Father's family built this place to protect both Humans and Vampires, I am willing to be here to protect their ideology," Senri told them, which snapped Rima out of her own thoughts, "I know what I can give Senri for his Birthday, I can try to bless him a child!" Rima thought, which got her to turn around to look at her boyfriend, only to gaze at him with loving eye's "Senri looks so grown up, he talks like one and knows what to do, but Senri is still a goofball from time to time, which is a great quality I really love about him, I want to take care of my boyfriend to make sure he is alright" Rima thought, as she caught herself staring at him, that made Rima avert her eye's away his, Senri just looked at his girlfriend and took notice of how weird she has been acting lately, "Rima, can I take us out to eat tonight? I would like to take you out to a nice restaurant this evening, so if you want, you can go have a nice spa day since it is only 11 am, go spend some quality time with your friends" Senri told his girlfriend, which made Rima happy, but she had no clue of who to bring with her, as she left Takuma's office in a hurry, "Hey Rima why do you look so down in the dumps?" Maria had to ask as she saw her room-mate about to head downstairs to their room "Oh, I am sorry, I didn't mean to look sad, I am just going to get dressed to go out into the city to do some shopping, then have a nice spa day before Senri takes me out for supper this evening" Rima explained, which got Maria all hyped up, hoping that Rima would let her come along "Rima, may I come with you? Please, I have to get out of this Moon Dorm for awhile" Maria didn't mean to complain but she had to get out of Cross Academy for at least a couple of hours "Fine" Rima answered in defeat.

57.) Yuki decided to go back to bed to be with her boyfriend and she did not feel like doing a fucking thing at all today either, for some reason, she felt cranky and became more thirsty than usual "What took you so long?" Zero had to ask, while Yuki just shut their bedroom door to lock it, then started to get undressed in front of her boyfriend, "Can we talk about this later? I am tired and I need some Zerotosin at the moment" Yuki was not in the mood to talk or answer 50 questions, she just wanted some silence and enjoy the fact of resting in his arms throughout the day, Zero could feel his girlfriend's exhaustion, as she went out like a light, once her head laid rest on his chest "I should leave Yuki alone, but I don't feel like being in bed all damn day" Zero thought to himself, then heard his cell go off that made him reach for it in an instant, so his phone didn't wake Yuki up "Hello?" Zero answered in a soft voice, "Yea Zero, are you going to be busy this afternoon?" Ichiru replied as he wanted to know what his brother's plans are this afternoon, "Why do you need to know, I am sorta stuck in bed right now" Zero had to ask and said honestly, "Well, since Maria is hanging out with Rima for most of the day, I was hoping to go hit up the mall to find a nice gift for my girlfriend" Ichiru confessed, "Ichiru, I don't know if I am going to be able to go to the mall with you this afternoon, Yuki is literally passed out in my arms and I would hate to wake her up, I might not get the chance to leave my room at all today, how about this, why don't you ask Akatsuki or my room-mate to go with you? Hanabusa is quite the game freak and Akatsuki doesn't mind to go skate boarding," Zero tried to explain, even though Ichiru really wanted to go with him to spend quality time with each other "I will just go by myself, who knows I might get myself some Ma Po Tofu for lunch" Ichiru told his brother just to piss him off, since Ma Po Tofu is basically Zero's favorite dish in the whole wide world to eat, "You wouldn't dare" Zero replied with haste in his voice "Then come with me" Ichiru insisted, "Fine, go without me, I will give you a few hundred yen if you save me half of it when you get back" Zero said in defeat, then offered some cash to bargain with him "You got a deal, I will be back in a couple of hours, close to supper time" Ichiru answered, "Thanks, if you don't mind, can you also get something for Yuki? Please, I will pay extra" Zero forgot that when he talks to his brother, his behavior does change quite drastically and is not as harsh to others as he once was, "Yea, I can get her something, no big deal really, what does your girlfriend usually like to eat?" Ichiru said, then had to ask if there is anything particular she would want, "Yuki would like a stewed pork burger and shrimp dumpling wraps," Zero answered, as his brother made sure to write all of this down on a notepad, so he did not forget "Lol, what about desert? Maria told me, she is quite infatuated with sweets" Ichiru replied while taking the piece of paper with him, "Yuki really loves ice-cream, as long it has chocolate" Zero said honestly, while a tired yawn just came over him out of nowhere "Thanks, well I am about ready to leave, so I will see you later" Ichiru told his older brother, "Yep, later dude" Zero replied, as they hung up on each other on mutual terms, "What a fucking idiot, Yuki is probably not feeling well, explains why she is so damn tired, I will just get her something else" Ichiru thought out loud, as he hailed himself a cab from just teleporting into the City, Zero decided to put his phone on sleep mode, then reached over to his nightstand carefully, only to snuggle back into Yuki's warm body when he put the damn thing away so there is no more interruptions, "I hope Yuki is feeling alright, extreme exhaustion is not a good sign" Zero knew his girlfriend is probably on the verge to catching some sort of flu soon, so he chose to stay by her side.

58.) Yori finally got the courage to go visit Takuma in his office at the Moon Dorm during that afternoon, "May I pass" Yori did not realize she had to ask for permission from the hooded man to go into the Moon Dormitory during the day "You may proceed" The guard answered, "Thank you for letting me pass" Yori replied politely, then soon enough she stood in front of the big main door, "Knock, Knock, knock" Yori tried to knock, then it became quiet, as 10 minutes went by Yori wanted to try a least a few more times but still no one answered the damn door, so she decided to let herself in and opened the damn door, "The Moon Dorm looks so breathtaking during the day, I wonder where Takuma's office is" Yori thought, then bumped into a Night Class Student, whom scared the shit out of her "Yori, what are you doing here?" Hanabusa asked out of frustration, "I am sorry, Kaien put me on an errand to give this to Takuma, do you know where his office is?" Yori explained, "I will never understand that man, why couldn't Kaien just do something like that himself" Hanabusa said out loud, from after hearing of what Takuma and Yuki told him from earlier this morning at the ass crack of dawn, "I will take you to him, follow me" Hanabusa added. As Yori walked beside Hanabusa, she wanted to ask him a personal question, "I heard from some Class-mates that you might be gay, is that true?" Yori had to ask, but he decided to ignore her question, "Three more doors down, on your left is Takuma's office, I am leaving" Hanabusa told her, "Thank you" Yori answered sadly, while she turned around to face him so she could apologize for even asking, but Hanabusa just vanished out of thin air,

59.) Yori tried to let of what she said to Hanabusa go, as she knocked lightly on Takuma's office door when she got there, "Who is it?"Takuma wanted to ask who it was from the other side of his office door, before actually opening it, "Hello, it is Yori, Kaien put me on an errand to give you a couple of envelopes," Yori answered through the closed door, which made Takuma dash to his office door to let her in and closed it to give them some privacy, "Thank you, I will take those" Takuma said politely as he walked towards her, then Yori handed the envelopes over to him when he stood only inches away from her, "You look radiant as always" Takuma told Yori, while walking away from her to find an envelope knife in Kaname's desk, Yori blushed from his compliment, "Takuma, remember that time in my room at the Sun Dorm? Well I noticed when we got intimate in the shower, my vagina did not hurt when you put it in, have we been intimate before? I keep having this awesome dream on a beach; it is a place where I love to go surfing in the summer time and early fall to enjoy the waves. I just would like to know if that evening really happened" Yori really did want to know, which Takuma tried his best to ignore, "That moment feels too real for me, I get sensations from just thinking about it" Yori said honestly, Takuma felt a growing boner in his pants from hearing those words and did not ever want to forget such a wonderful night with Yori, that went into late morning. "Yes" Takuma answered softly, Yori felt speechless cause his answer truly shocked her "That Night meant a lot to me too" Takuma confessed, "So it is true, the moment on the beach really happened" Yori placed her hand on her chest to help calm down the emotions and could feel her heartbeat race a hundred miles an hour, Yori had to sit on the floor so she didn't faint while Takuma ripped the other envelopes open and noticed one of em is his paycheck, "My body feels so hot" Yori did not mean to say those naughty words out loud, but she had a hard enough time just trying to calm her emotions down, and she did not mean to strip naked right in front of Takuma, then hoped he would take her, to calm her heat down, Takuma did not mean to drop his paperwork from the way Yori looked, then a low growl escaped his lips as he dashed to Yori to give her all kinds of good feelings and emotions.

60.) During late afternoon, Seiren had to go visit Takuma in his office in order to get some paperwork for Kaien Cross, then mail the envelopes off, which she hoped Takuma already filled out for her and ready to go, then saw Takuma's office door window all fogged up when she got there and couldn't see much of what the hell is going on, "Ahhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhhhhh" While Seiren heard the faint moans and grunts, she knew exactly of what is going on in there. "Yori I am going to cum" As Takuma husked in his girlfriend's ear, Yori wanted to put her arms around his sweaty neck to bring Takuma's body more down on to hers, so she could feel her boyfriend's heart beat impatiently from his chest. While Yori laid underneath him, Takuma's strong thrusts started to become almost unbearable, which caused Yori to be weak and her eye's go cross eyed; Takuma did not mean to fuck her like a rabbit all of a sudden, but her actions gave him enough testosterone to go harder and more rougher till his dick unloaded deep inside her pussy, "Ohhh Takuma" As Yori moaned in relaxation, Takuma chose to hold her in his arms, while he teleported them secretly to her room in the Sun Dorm, "Will you take a nap with me?" Takuma knew Yori needed to get to her next class, but damn it, Yori wanted to stay in Takuma's arm's for a bit longer and did not mind to take a small rest with him. Seiren chose to open Kaname's office door to talk with Takuma about some personal reason's to not get intimate with Yori, but he must have teleported to his room or somewhere to have some privacy with Yori, "When are you ever going to learn to not have sex with Yori, she is still human, so be careful idiot " Seiren said out loud, while going around the room to pick up the rest of the papers she needed to get for Kaien.

61.) Ichiru stopped at a nearby bench to relax for a bit, then didn't realize he fell asleep till someone woke him up "I am sorry, but you can't nap here" A security guard told him, "Sorry about that, I didn't realize how tired I was" Ichiru said to him, while reaching for the back of his pants pocket to look at his cell to figure out what time it is, "5:08 pm, geez, I need to get back to Cross Academy, but before I leave the mall I better get my sister-in-law something to eat so she doesn't get sick, Zero did say he would pay me back, so I might as well get him a meal too," While Ichiru was in deep thought, the mall cop tried to tap on Ichiru's shoulder to get his attention "Excuse me sir, but aren't those shopping bags yours?" The security guard asked of him, which snapped Ichiru back into reality, "Yes, thank you for looking out for me" Ichiru said thankfully, as he started to grab his bags from the mall bench, "I am not a personal babysitter, but being around careless people like you, makes it easier for thief's to steal from, I caught a few who tried, which made my day less boring and more productive, but I know I will get a nice pay check tonight before I head on home," The mall cop explained, which put Ichiru in check to not nap in public, no matter how tired he is, then Ichiru said thank you again as he left to go get himself something to eat, since his stomach is kinda talking to him.

62.) Earlier that evening Anastasiya was able to make it to the post office on time before it closed for the day, then decided to head on home to make herself some supper. When Ana got home and hung her jacket up in the closet ,(which is near the entrance), while she looked around in her kitchen to find herself something to eat, Ana became more and more frustrated as she couldn't find hardly anything to make! "Damn, I might as well go out to do some grocery shopping, I got nothing important to do this evening anyway" Ana said out loud to herself, as she sulked out of her kitchen to go back to the damn closet by the front door to grab her jacket before heading out again. Anastasiya felt so frustrated with herself, she did not even feel like going to a nearby grocery store, so instead, Ana told her regular cab driver to take her to a different market for a change of pace, "No problem Ms. Kuran, I know one that haves quite a friendly environment, it is 15 miles away so I will take you there" The cab driver answered and since they know each other pretty well, he decided to not charge Ana the 15 miles to get there "So how is your son doing these days?" Ana's friend decided to ask if life is treating her well "Senri's Birthday is coming up and I can't believe he is going to be 18 years old already" Ana told him in a sad voice, "Yeah I know how you feel, my daughter Rachelle' is going to be a senior this year in high-school" The cab driver told her, "I hate time, I wish I could stop it so I can continue to be there for Senri, Don, since we have known each other for a long time, what do you think I should do?" Anastasiya hoped with all her might that her friend Don may have the answer she haves been trying to look for all damn day "Well since we are bring honest with each other, I do not have the answer, but with what I do know, you are a fucking Vampire! Not just a regular normal one but a Pure-blood! You have your entire life to be there for Senri, you can be 3000 fucking years old and still look like a mature lovely woman, you are talking to an aristocrat here, If I was you, don't just exist, be there for the people you want to be with and support, cause not everyone has time on there side, people even normal Vampire's get old, that is just how it is" Don explained while trying to not lose his cool with her, Anastasiya gave an exasperated sigh, but her friend sure did hell have a good point, "Don, you are so right! Ever since Rido left me and Senri, I just stopped living and I have not been there for my son as much as I want to," Ana decided to take Don's advice and go all out "I am going to buy Senri a nice car for his 18th Birthday" Anastasiya announced out loud, "Ana, I am not trying to be a buzzkill, but you will have to fly or take a train down to Dazhou in order to get him one," Don answered in a yawn, "I know what I have to do and don't talk to me like I am stupid" Anastasiya replied in a hasty voice, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like an ass, and we are finally here at the market, you don't need to give me a call this time, I will wait patiently for you, I need a nap anyway" Don wanted to apologize as he let himself get comfortable to shut his eye's for awhile, "Thanks, I will be back in about 45 minutes" Ana told him, as she shut the taxi door.

63.) While Anastasiya picked out some good potatoes, fruit, milk, rice, different kinds of meat, stock, herbs and vegetables, she had a hard time trying to grab herself some oatmeal, then a kind gentleman took notice of a woman struggling to reach for a nice sized box of oatmeal, so he decided to help Ana out, who wanted absolutely nothing in return from her, so the kind man reached up to grab a big box of oatmeal off the shelf to give it to her "Thank you" Anastasiya said with appreciation in her voice "No problem, wait, have I seen you before?" The man answered in a gentle way, then became serious if they might have met somewhere before "No, I don't think so" Ana replied, "Oh, I am sorry, for some reason, I thought I saw you during an assignment I had to do back in Russia, whether it was you or not, you looked happy with your husband, it made me realize of how much I wanted to go back home, so I could be more involved in my wife's life," The kind gentleman told her, which caught Ana's attention, "You are from Russia? I haven't been there for about 16 years" Anastasiya said to him, "Oh heck no, lol, I use to work for the Hunters Association there but nothing more, I wanted to move back here to be with my wife, since she was pregnant" The man answered, "Where is your wife now?" Ana wanted to ask, which made him turn sad "My wife got involved in a tragic accident 4 years ago while she was carrying and I never really got the chance to move on from that" He said honestly, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for your loss! I hope I wasn't being rude by asking such a personal question" Anastasiya tried to apologize, even though he told her it was alright "No, it's okay, the memories of my wife are nothing but good, I love to talk about her from time to time" He answered with kindness, which made Anastasiya blush a little bit "My name is Garry, it is nice to meet you Mrs.?" As he introduced himself, Garry reached his hand out for a mutual handshake with her, "This man must be from a western country" Ana thought, "My name is Anastasiya Kuran, it is nice to meet you too."

64.) Ichiru felt relief when he saw the front of Cross Academy's main gate when he just teleported back from being at the mall almost all damn day, "I hope Yuki likes Egg Drop soup and a few spring roles," Ichiru thought to himself as he just got inside the Moon Dorm, only to meet up with Maria and Rima, whom just got back home from spending most of their day at the spa, "Hello Ichiru, you must have just gotten back home like us," Rima said to him, while his girlfriend looked a bit tuckered out with a bunch of shopping bags in both of her hands, "Maria sweetie, will you go into the living room on the second floor above us, I will come get you when I give my brother and his girlfriend some supper, I also got a few gifts I want to give you" Ichiru made sure to ask politely of her to please wait for him upstairs, so it was less stairs for him to take, even though he could easily teleport to his girlfriend to avoid them, but Maria understood and just did what Ichiru asked of her. While Ichiru went upstairs to go visit Yuki and his brother, Senri just stepped out of the shower to get ready for this evening. Ichiru decided to knock on his brother's door just in case before letting himself in "Who is it?" Zero asked from the other side of the door, "Fucking Santa with deer meat" Ichiru told him, which made Yuki smile in her lover's embrace "Come in you weirdo" Zero told him, as Ichiru opened the door to only shut it once he got inside "I hope you like soup" Ichiru said to Yuki, as he headed over to their bed to hand them their food "Okay Zero, it is time for you to pay up" Ichiru said to his brother, "Wait, you did not even give me the Ma Po Tofu" Zero told him, "Where is my stewed pork burger and shrimp dumplings?" Yuki had to ask, then Ichiru explained himself to why he changed their order "Yuki, you are not even feeling well, so that is why I got the Egg Drop Soup, but I also got you a few spring roles and some yunker to make up for it, and Zero, it is Ma Po Tofu, it is just made different, recipes change and I bought you sour hawberry tea" Ichiru hoped they saw that he did try his damn best to get them what they wanted, except for Yuki, since she is not even feeling the greatest to have a stewed pork burger in the first place "Zero, will you please stop being hard on your brother and just pay him, Ichiru was kind enough to go out of his way to get us something nice, he could have not given us anything at all," Yuki answered as she made a good point, to where it left Zero to reach for his wallet "Can't argue with that kind of logic," Zero didn't want his brother to feel stiffed anyway and gave him 2000 yen, "Thank you" Ichiru said as he took the money to put it in his wallet, then in the back of his pants pocket "Mmmm, this soup tastes amazing, thank you Ichiru" Yuki wanted to say thank you before he left their room "No problem, I hope you get to feeling better soon" Ichiru really hoped Yuki will be alright, since his brother is in love with her, then saw Zero hold Yuki dearly in his arms, as he started to get ready to leave their room with all of the shopping bags Ichiru still needed to get and the supper he bought for him and Maria "Would you like me to help you?" Zero wanted to ask with some concern in his voice, then took notice of how tired his brother looked "Nah, I am alright, don't worry about it, I am sorry but I need to get back to Maria" Ichiru told him as struggled with the door, only to close it on his way out. "Should we help him?" Yuki felt so horrible and wanted to help Ichiru after what he has just done for them "Ichiru will be fine, come on, let's eat."

65.) For some reason as Ichiru went downstairs to be with Maria on the second floor in the living room, a bad headache hit him like a ton of bricks out of nowhere, which made Ichiru fall right on his back in the middle of the hallway "Can someone please help me?!" While Ichiru yelled for help, he felt a little pathetic doing so, Maria heard her boyfriend's plea and ran to him while Akatsuki and Seiren showed up to also help Ichiru out "Are you okay?" Maria wanted to ask her boyfriend if he is alright "A bad headache just came out of fucking nowhere and knocked me out on my ass," Ichiru told them, Seiren sighed as she helped him get up carefully, while Akatsuki took over so Seiren didn't have to worry about Ichiru "The same thing happened to me," Akatsuki didn't want to admit it, but he chose to be honest with him, since Ichiru looked red in the face with embarrassment, while Maria guided Akatsuki to the living room of where to put her boyfriend, "I have a hard time believing that" Ichiru told him, while Akatsuki remained patient and calm as he tried to put Zero's younger on a pretty nice suede couch as comfortly as he could, "Akatsuki, I want to thank you for helping Ichiru," Maria said thankfully, "No problem and Ichiru, I got a bad sudden headache about a month ago, it was when Ruka just ditched me, I felt numb and I could hardly move, I had to wait for at least an hour till the feeling finally went away, so I wouldn't worry about feeling embarrassed," Akatsuki explained, "So Ichiru, may I look at the gifts you bought?" Maria wanted to ask, as she eye balled his shopping bags "Sure, go ahead and I also bought us supper" Ichiru told her in a tired voice, "Awww sweetie, you shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard," Maria replied, as she went over to the bags to get their food so it didn't get cold, "Well, I need to get going, I promised Hanabusa and Takuma that I would buy the movie tonight and get pizza" Takuma told them, "May I join? My evening is completely free" Seiren did not like to feel left out, but Akatsuki felt a bit uncomfortable to invite her, cause what they have planned to watch is kinda, inappropriate "Seiren, I don't think you want to be there" Akatsuki said with uneasiness, "Oh is it one of those horror playboy movies?" As Seiren asked, she suddenly lost interest to join, Akatsuki became red in the face and just left to avoid talking about it, Seiren felt she didn't need to explain herself either and just left Ichiru and Maria alone, so they have some quality time to be with each other. "Gosh that was weird," Ichiru said to his girlfriend, "Lol, maybe a little to weird" Maria answered as she handed him his left over Ma Po tofu and some wontons, "Thanks" Ichiru tried to sit up, but knew to lay back down as his head started to spin with racing thoughts "Take your time if you are going to try eating while laying down, I don't want you to choke" Maria told him, "I will try" Ichiru replied, when they got done eating, Ichiru told Maria to get a special bag first before looking at the others, Maria's hand started to shake as she took the jewelry box out of its special wrapping paper, and she didn't mean to start crying, "Open it" Ichiru said softy, when Maria opened the small maroon velvet box, a beautiful diamond ring shone so beautifully, it can be seen in the dark cause it looked so pure "Maria, this is not how I wanted to propose to you, but will you marry me?" As Ichiru proposed to his girlfriend from laying down on the couch, Maria bawled her eyes out, then collapsed herself right on top of him "Yes I will marry you! Oh, I love you so much!" Maria cried with happiness, while Ichiru tried to recover from Maria's recent slam into his gut, "I love you too" Ichiru answered with sincerity in his voice, "Let's call it a night, I want to make love to you" Maria told him, "What about your other gifts?" Ichiru couldn't believe she wanted to go to their room already, "They can wait" Maria said impatiently.

66.) When Senri got dressed and spritz himself, he took notice that his room-mates just teleported into the room, "Ichiru looks exhausted, I hope he is okay" While Senri thought about him, Senri did not really care to give them any privacy till he knew Ichiru was alright "Hey Ichiru, when was the last time you drank Maria's blood?" Senri wanted to ask, "I believe the last time was a couple days ago" Ichiru told him, "Get out of the way" Senri said sternly to Maria, "Here, drink some of my blood, mine is stronger compared to your girlfriend's, it will help" Senri instructed, "Maria is not my girlfriend anymore" Ichiru said weakly, which surprised him "I got the chance to propose to her tonight" Ichiru also added, "Congratulations," Senri told them, as he bit his own wrist, "Here, please take what you need" Senri offered, Maria gave Ichiru the okay to go ahead, so Ichiru took Senri's hand to carefully bite into his wrist, to get what he needed to feel okay again, Ichiru saw some of his lonely memories when Senri was much younger, then saw a dark tall man walk away from him with an intention to hurt someone, then Ichiru had enough of Senri's blood and pushed his room-mates hand away, "Thank you, I feel much better than of what I felt earlier" Ichiru told him out of respect, Senri knew his room-mate must have saw parts of his childhood he tried to keep hidden from everyone, which caused Ichiru to push him away, "Well, I am glad you are feeling better, in relationships, it is best to drink at least 3 times a day from your spouse to keep a stability, doing so can ease sickness, which reminds me to leave, Rima has been patiently waiting for me and I don't want to keep her waiting any more than she already has, I will see you two later" Senri told them as he stood by their bedroom door, only to leave and shut it on his way out.

67.) Senri couldn't help but notice how beautiful and elegant his girlfriend looked in the living room on the main floor, "You owe me" Rima said to her boyfriend, which snapped him out of his naughty thoughts "I know, you can order an expensive seafood dish tonight if you want" Senri knew he fucked up a little bit with the timing, but at least she gave him the chance to make it up to her "Thank you, and I appreciate that" Rima felt more than thankful as Senri sneaked his arm around her waist, to lead them out the front door, only to take them somewhere special so he got the chance to really spoil her.

68.) Don felt startled as Ana just shut the trunk of his taxi "What the hell took you so long? What time is it?" Don didn't mean to sound so pissed off, but he did not like the way Anastasiya woke him up either "Let's just say, you don't want to know" Ana told him, as she walked her cart to a nearby cart-corral "Jeez, it is almost 10 in the evening, I should be home in bed laying beside my wife with supper dissolving in my stomach" Don answered with dissatisfaction, while checking his voicemail , "I am sure Lyra will understand, just give her a call" Ana replied as she got in the taxi to buckle up "I am" Don said in a huff, as he turned his car on, then got his car out of parking, to drive onto the nearest highway so the drive to Ana's home is quicker. "Don where are you? Are you alright?" Lyra tried to sound calm, while asking if her husband is going to be home soon, then Ana took Don's phone to explain "Hello Lyra, I met a guy at a supermarket this evening and I kinda lost track of time, I am sorry, please don't worry, your husband is taking me home right now and he should be home with you in about 10 minutes" Ana told her, "Well, you better tell me all about it over my lunch break tomorrow, and I sure hell would like to see you" Lyra didn't mean to sound all emotional, but damn she has missed her best friend "I have missed you too, I will call you around 10:30 am tomorrow-" Ana tried to say, while Don stopped the car so suddenly, which caused some whiplash as he reached his hand out into her space to get his phone back "Hey hun, I just stopped at Anastasiya's home and I have to help her out, cause it looked like she overdid it again, I will be home as soon as I can" Don told his wife, "I understand and sweetheart, I got some important news to tell you" Lyra answered softly, which got him eager to leave "I will try to hurry up" Don said with love in his voice while hanging up on her, Lyra hung up to and couldn't wait to tell her husband the good news when he gets home.

69.) Don did not care anymore, he grabbed what he could out of the trunk and hurried Ana's groceries into her home, then just left the bags on the floor instead of her kitchen counter "I am sure Lyra is alright" Ana tried to reassure him while carrying hardly any groceries, since Don grabbed most of them, Ana became speechless cause there is at least 30 bags of groceries to carry and Don got it all done in one go "You seem to have a lot of testosterone" Ana tried to mumble her words so he couldn't hear what she just said, but Don already heard it "That is really none of your business" Don told her "Well, it pretty much explains why your wife is so emotional, pregnancy is much higher when a man is experiencing a mid-life crisis" Ana explained, while he chose to not argue with her and just left, then shut Anastasiya's door on his way out. Ana knew she shouldn't have brought up such a touchy issue, but in all fairness, it was true, middle aged men have a stronger advantage of testosterone than young guys do, by far, then Ana thought about of how much she did not want to a be Grandma yet "The last time I talked to Senri, he did not even mention about having a girlfriend yet, and Garry does look like he wants to settle down, but I don't know if I am ready to go back out into the dating world" As Ana was in deep thought, she held her cell phone against her chest and let herself fall on the kitchen floor, to lay by the grocery bags "What should I do?" Ana breathed, while asking out loud of what to really do, "Give our Daughter a call tomorrow, I am sure she would love to hear your voice" Juri said out of nowhere, then made her ghost form known and sat on her knees to be right by her sad distraught friend "Anastasiya dear, you are being too hard on yourself again, and Yuki has a friend that wants to be a Vampire, which I am not too comfortable with at the moment" Juri decided to let Ana know that she isn't feeling the greatest tonight either "What?!" Ana couldn't believe it and pushed herself up off the cold kitchen floor to discuss about this issue "I have never in my whole lifetime ever turned a dear friend of mine into a Vampire, cause there is a huge risk of them not surviving the transformation, I mean how special is this person to Yuki? That is what I want to know" Ana wanted to know of what the heck is going on in Dazhou "Yuki's friend has depression and I had to ask Kaien about her background and to see of what her family is like-" Juri tried to explain while Ana didn't mean to interrupt "Well what did you find out?" Ana asked rudely, "Shut-up and let her finish" Haruka said out of no-where, then made his presence known, to tower over Ana just to intimidate her, Juri gave an exasperated sigh as they began to argue "Both of you please shut-up!" When Juri shouted, both of them looked away from each other, to only pay attention to what Juri has to say "Kaien explained that Yori does not have much of a family to go back to, Yori seems to be a really sweet compassionate person and I can see her becoming a part of our family, I can feel a beautiful radiant power from her soul" Juri explained, "Yori... what a lovely name, I would like to meet her" Ana answered in excitement, "The only concern we have, is if Yori doesn't make it, cause it will devastate Yuki, Kaien and Takuma, which is an issue we want to prevent from happening," Haruka replied, with skepticism in his voice, "Typical, sounds like you don't have much confidence in your daughter, but unfortunately I do! Yuki has already done so much, in such little time that is given to her, and your wife is right, Yori already sounds like a wonderful person and that name haves so much meaning, to turn a beautiful human soul into a Vampire, takes about 20-30 minutes tops for a successful transformation" Anastasiya had to agree with her best friend, while Haruka is the only one, who is worried about his daughter's choice "I heard you mention a Takuma, who the hell is that?" Ana also wanted to know who this mystery man is "Yori's boyfriend and his last name is Ichijo" Haruka answered softly, "No, no, it can't be!"

70.) "What the hell is an Ichijo doing with my niece's best friend?! I am so upset I can hardly think straight, Asato Ichijo is the man who is trying to resurrect my husband for Pete's sake, I can not accept an Ichijo into our family!" Anastasiya said in exasperation and about out of breath from just having this discussion, Juri tried to help calm her friend down, but Ana did not want to be held right now, instead she got up off her kitchen floor to go finally put her groceries away "With what we have witnessed and found, is that Takuma really does not get along with his Grandfather Asato and basically wants nothing to do with him, Takuma truly loves Yori and would do about anything to see her smile" Haruka tried to explain, "While we are on the topic of Takuma and Yori, I have been watching Asato's grandson like a hawk, since he is being intimate with my daughter's best friend and I have found out; they have been intimate for more than a couple times" Juri pointed out, "Which means we need to prepare for Yori's transformation as soon as possible" Ana said in a low monotone, while not meaning to slam her refrigerator door "What a fucking idiot! Takuma should know better and his carelessness could hurt Yori during her transformation, I am not to happy with Takuma, in fact I want to strangle him more than anything right now" Anastasiya told them, "During one of their love sessions, I couldn't help but notice a powerful unstable energy, with the way Takuma touches Yori is true passion, even his sperm wants a child with her and Yori's body does cry for Takuma, even her soul wants to just be with him and no one else" Haruka's information really did not help of how Ana is feeling at the moment, and she so badly wanted to smack Juri's husband across the face "Haruka dear, I believe Ana is right, we need to make preparations to make sure Yori's transformation is successful" Juri insisted to help both her daughter and Yori out, then heard Ana slam one of her kitchen cabinets "I am close to being done with the groceries, Juri would you like to join me in the hot-tub outside? I will go get it ready, so we can have some quality time to be together, while we talk and relax" Ana purposed a nice idea, which Juri did not want to refuse and took her friend's offer "I would love to" Juri answered in appreciation, then Haruka dared to ask "May I join?" which both of them gave a strong "No."

71.) Seiren could no longer stop the anger she has felt since this afternoon, and did not even want to care of what she was about to do and made herself known in Kaname's old office "Takuma you need to stop getting intimate with Yori," Seiren told Takuma seriously, "What are you even talking about?" Takuma asked out of frustration, who hoped to get his work done before midnight, "Don't play dumb with me! Yori is a human girl, if you are going to continue to have sex with her, at least wear two condoms to protect her uterus from your semen" Seiren explained, which got his attention, but not in a good way "I am not having this conversation with you" Takuma told her, "You are such a fucking idiot! Don't you realize the danger you could put Yori through if she becomes pregnant with Your child, I truly thought you really did care for her, but I guess I was wrong" Seiren said out loud, which nailed a sensitive spot from him "I am aware of such things and I truly love Yori more than anything! I am sorry I have the most hardest of times to try and control my sexual urges, every time I am around her," Takuma got fed up of everyone treating him like crap and just answered truthfully of what he is really going through, "Now if you don't mind, I would like to get the rest of my work done for tonight so I can finally go to bed," Takuma said out of frustration, which came out more harsh than a polite "Just get out," which gave Seiren some concern, so she tried to be as polite as she can right now "I don't think going out with Yori is meant for you," Seiren said in her most honest opinion, she has never seen Takuma act like this, this image of Takuma, is not him nor the man he used to be "You know what Seiren, this job is not easy okay and I don't expect you to understand of what I am going through at the moment. Kaname left a lot of things untouched in this office and it makes me think if he ever really got this crap done," As Takuma answered Seiren, he decided to take a short break for awhile to help keep his mind off some personal issues "I am sorry Takuma, I never really paid any attention to what my Master chose to do in his office, I assumed he got all of his work done" Seiren said honestly, which made him sigh in defeat "Maybe I should go visit Hanabusa and ask him if he is willing to help me out" Takuma really did not know what else to do "I am sure Hanabusa would love to help you out, the man is a genius after all, might as well put him to work" Seiren suggested, then she teleported herself out of Takuma's office to clear her head for awhile, then went out of her way to fetch his friend.

72.) Seiren knew where to find Hanabusa and caught him trying to hit on a Day-Class student; whom wondered of what her blood type is "Hanabusa!" Seiren had no problem calling out to him, "Please excuse me, I promise I will only be a minute" Hanabusa told the mystery chick to patiently wait for him "What is it Seiren?" Hanabusa wanted to know why she is out here looking for him "Takuma is overwhelmed with paperwork and needs your help" Seiren flat out told him, Hanabusa felt defeated and knew he had to go help his friend "Does that mean I won't see you tonight?" The Day-Class chick wanted to know and didn't mean to sound like he just hurt her feelings "No, I am sorry, maybe some other night" Hanabusa told her, as he just left to head back to the Moon Dorm. When Seiren knew Hanabusa was gone and couldn't hear her, she decided to converse with her Sun-Dorm classmate "I wouldn't get involved with Hanabusa, he already has a long distant girlfriend and is a huge player, unless you want an STD, then I suggest you to stay far away from him" Seiren told her, as she started to walk away in quiet strides, while looking back at the mystery chick to see if she is alright; Holly felt hurt and did not want anything to do with Hanabusa anymore, "Let me walk you back to the Sun-Dorm, it's quite late and get's dangerous for anyone at this time of night." While Seiren took Holly back to the Girl's Sun-Dorm, Hanabusa felt like Takuma just hit him with Thor's Hammer with all this paperwork they need to get done before Kaien wakes up this morning "Come on Hanabusa we are almost done" Hanabusa didn't realize he started to doze off, then had to ask his friend of what time it is "It is almost 3 am" Takuma told him, "I just got these two papers, then we should finally be able to call it a night" Hanabusa said all happily, Takuma wished he can share his friend's enthusiasm, but he just did not have the energy to do so right now.

73.) Senri knew Rima must be sleeping, so he decided to sneak to their hot-tub in the hotel room for a quick soak, Senri could not keep his mind off what happened last night, as he just turned the water on, Senri felt extremely relaxed and thought yesterday evening was one of the best moments he ever experienced in his whole freakin' life, then got in the tub when it became nice and ready for him, Senri closed his eye's to remember every single detail of their evening together, while enjoying the jets against his tired, worn out body; Rima looked very gorgeous with her hair down and she wore a beautiful harvest orange dress, which complimented with her hair color and did wonders for Rima's figure, Senri couldn't even keep his eye's off Rima and part of him didn't want to either, "I can't wait to ravish you tonight" Senri whispered those words gently into Rima's ear, as they just sat down at their reserved table in a fancy restaurant "I am looking forward to it" Rima whispered back, then gave him a naughty smile, which got her boyfriend all riled up, every time Rima snuck her hand underneath the table to tease his thigh, the more hard it became for Senri to actually enjoy his food and he became extra hungry for a whole different reason "Ohhh Senri... Senri... Senri..." Rima loved her boyfriend's crazy thrusts from behind and her pussy kept dripping with wetness from his size and length, then Senri reached for Rima's hair to pull on it while attacking her neck and shoulders with raw kisses, that made his girlfriend cry in a bunch of emotions "Senri...Oooh yes...Oohhh fuck, you feel so good!" Senri got them a nice honeymoon suite in an expensive hotel, which also has a fancy restaurant they just left from 15 minutes ago, Senri made his girlfriend bend over in the hot-tub, then pushed her over the edge, so she looked helpless, Rima did struggle for a little bit cause she did not want to fall out of the tub, but got the hang of it and held onto the side of the tub for dear life, as her boyfriend took her from behind and made Rima love every minute of his length and size, Senri felt Rima shake underneath him at least 5 times and could see her orgasms on his dick "Mmmm, you must love my dick cause every time I do this" As Senri slowly pulled 6 inches out, then put all of his size back into her tight contracting wetness in such a teasing and most torturest of motion, it would cause a strong massive orgasm against his member "I can feel you want to cry my name in pleasurable ecstasy" As Senri breathed those word's into his girlfriend's ear, he took notice of Rima's open mouth from all the sensations, and could tell she won't be much quiet in a couple of minutes, then decided to pick Rima up to splash them into their 4 foot hot-tub "What are you doing?" Rima asked in complete surprise as she stood up in the tub, to get the water out of her eye's "I can't believe Senri just did that!" Rima became pissed off with him, but soon enough Senri snuck up behind her to shove his hungry dick inside her twitching pussy and again, Rima became surprised from Senri's actions, then Senri grabbed his girlfriend around her waist to bring Rima down with him into the nice hot water and made her get on all fours in the water, then decided to give Rima his everything. As Senri got out of the hot-tub, he went to a nearby towel rack to get himself one to dry off, then went over to their hotel bed to watch his girlfriend for awhile, as he stroked his fingers lightly over Rima's face, he couldn't help but notice of how wild her hair is, which made Senri smile and turn over onto his back to only stare at the ceiling, then closed his eye's again to remember "Yes! Yes! Yes! Senri...Ohhhhhhh fucckkk!" Rima cried in desperation for him to just please release her eruptions into something more, so she could stop falling apart underneath him,

74.) Rima even remembered to take the special medicine she bought at a local vampire drugstore, while Maria had to use the restroom before going back home at Cross Academy "So what did you buy?" Maria had to ask, "None of your business" Rima said in a hasty voice, as Maria kept glancing at her shopping bag from the drugstore "I didn't realize you wanted to have a kid with Senri" Maria answered softly, which got Rima all red in the face "I told you what I got is none of your business!" Rima didn't mean to shout at her, but she really wanted to keep this a secret from everyone "I am not going to judge you, I think it is sweet you want to bless Senri a child for his Birthday" Maria said honestly, then gave her friend a reassuring smile to not worry, "How long have you been reading my thoughts?" Rima asked, as she wanted to know, "A couple days now, I am sorry" Maria answered, while trying to apologize, Rima sighed in defeat "Since we are talking about it, do you know how to boost ovulation?" Rima did not want to back out of her choice and wanted to know all she can to not mess up for tonight. When they just got to Cross Academy's front gate, Maria reached her hand out to take Rima somewhere more private, then cast a very effective spell to help her friend out "What are you doing?" Rima asked, as she felt awkward with Maria touching her lower abdomen "I am casting a quite powerful spell that cannot fail," Maria told her, which caught Rima a little off guard, then started to cry with happiness "Ohhh Thank you so much Maria!" Rima gave Maria an unbearable hug; but she understood of much this means to her friend "No problem, I gave the spell a time frame of an hour, cause I didn't want you to be in heat on your way to the restaurant, it wouldn't be fair to Senri since he is looking forward to have a steak tonight" Maria explained.

75.) Senri just couldn't think straight anymore and started to sweat right out of his gord "Why is Rima so worked up? I am getting tired!" Even though Senri's thoughts are telling him one thing, his body is also trying to tell him something else, "Rima I am sorry," When Senri breathed into his girlfriend's ear from a lazy dog position, he just lost it and held her leg up, to force all eight, (8), inches of his dick into Rima's hungry pussy to finally let out all of his built up sperm deep inside of her uterus, Rima could feel her boyfriend's nut-sack touching all up of her pussy lips and started to moan as she realized of how deep Senri is inside of her, both Rima and Senri felt tired from their lovemaking and she wanted to look behind herself to see her lover, then Senri started to give his girlfriend hungry kisses from behind, which made his dick twitch a few times in Rima's pussy and she could feel his sperm swarming to her desperate heat, "Senri, you better stop kissing me or you will get yourself all worked up again," Rima told him, "I already am" Senri said in a whine, as he moved onto his back with Rima on top of him, which is an awesome reverse cowgirl position for any man out there, Rima felt too tired to ride her boyfriend, so instead Rima chose to lay on him, which pissed Senri off and he made his girlfriend pay the consequences, Rima became so dazed from the sensations, she soon regret her actions from earlier and what Senri did, was more unbearable from what happened in the hot-tub, Senri made his girlfriend cry out his name, made her squirt for the first time, turned her orgasms into creamy goo, then made Rima faint from an explosion of intensity, when Senri heard Rima's light snore, he knew to call it a night and tucked her gently into bed. While Senri kept staring at the hotel ceiling, he started to contemplate his racing thoughts "Rima, I felt your love for me, but I know your secret, I tasted it as I bit you a few times, I can hear your thoughts loud and clear during the sex, even your friend Maria gave me a telepathic message, and the main thing that gave your secret away, was your own body," Then Senri turned himself back over onto his side to continue in gazing at her, then brought his hand down to graze his fingers lightly over her lower abdomen "I can't believe I will a dad on my 18th Birthday."

76.) Instead of calling her niece, Anastasiya decided to go visit Dazhou and wanted to take the fastest train she could to get there "I am sorry Ma'am, the only trains we have available right now will get you to Dazhou in about 6 hours because of the weather, I am sorry, but those are the best tickets I can give you" The train ticket employer told her, the man started to sweat in his own skin cause Ana was being extra hard on him, when the ticket holder is actually trying the best of his abilities to give Mrs. Kuran the most recent ticket his job would allow him to give her, Ana sighed in disappointment and chose to just buy the damn ticket before anyone else could, "Thanks" Ana said tiredly, as she closed her wallet up to only put it back into her Guess purse "Mrs. Kuran, I hope you like the extra accommodations I made for you during your trip to Dazhou, which is free of charge" The train ticket employee told her, while Ana grabbed her ticket to finally get out of Chengdu for a couple weeks. When Anastasiya got to her own personal room on the train and made herself comfortable, she decided to fetch her cell-phone from her purse, then as she held the phone, it reminded Ana of her niece Yuki and she wanted to cherish Yuki's wonderful gift for as long as she could.

77.) In a few short minutes Ana decided to give her friend Kaien Cross a call, "Little snowflake where are you going" Ringtone went off on Kaien's cell and he knew who was calling, since he assigned such a personal ringtone "Hello Ana dear, it is nice to hear from you, I just poured myself a cup of coffee so if you want to talk my ear off, go ahead" Kaien said, as he answered his phone "I should have made myself a cup this morning, or at least have bought one" Ana answered sadly, which gave him some concern "What is going on Ana? I can it in your voice, I deserve to know" Kaien told her seriously, as he just sat down in his office chair, to sip away at his hot coffee "Only you can see through me and my actions, nothing seems to ever surpass you does it?" Ana said, then had to ask "Answer my question Ana, what is going on?" Kaien wanted to know, then heard her sigh "Well, my son is going to be 18 years old soon and I just would like time to stay still, which I know is impossible," Ana started to explain, but Kaien chose to interrupt her "I know the feeling, Yuki just turned 15 not too long ago either and I am having a hell of a time with that, I am also quite aware that both Yuki and Zero are not wearing protection, which scares me" Kaien answered honestly, while he smacked his coffee cup on the desk and Ana was able to hear it on the other end of the line "Do you know if Senri has a girlfriend?" Ana had to ask, since she hardly knows of what goes on over there "Yes, her name is Rima and I am sure you would be delighted to meet her someday" Kaien answered casually, which gave Ana some comfort "Kaien... the reason why I called you, is because I am on a train heading to Dazhou, I want to get my son Senri a nice car for his Birthday, but I don't know what he likes, so I was wondering if you can help me out with that, then Haruka and Juri visited me last night and made me aware about Yuki's friend, so I want to help my niece to make sure Yori's transformation is successful, then since you mentioned my son is in a relationship, I want to meet both Rima and Yori" Anastasiya chose to be fully honest with Kaien and hoped he didn't freak out on her,

78.) Kaien had to get up from his chair to pour himself another cup of coffee, since Ana has a hard enough time in trying to lie to him, which she can't ever accomplish with him, Kaien is always capable to make Ana spill the beans of what she knew without much effort "When is your train supposed to arrive?" Kaien asked as nice as he could, while he chose to just spill the whole pouch of splenda into his coffee "Since an hour went by, the train will hopefully be there in 5 hours" Ana answered truthfully, "Be careful, some cities you are traveling through to get here have bad weather warnings, so if you don't mind, once you arrive in Dazhou I will send a friend to get you from the train station," Kaien told her, than had to ask a personal question, "Ana, since Senri's Birthday is less than 2 weeks away, how long do you plan on staying?" Anastasiya knew Kaien probably wanted to help her out financially, but Ana didn't know if it would be a good idea to spend two whole weeks in the Moon Dorm and she did not want the other kids to pick on her Senri either, if they found out who she was "Ana dear, I understand you might feel awkward about residing in the Moon Dorm, but if you prefer to stay somewhere else, I can provide a guest bedroom for you in my own home" Kaien offered of what he could to her and hoped Anastasiya made up her mind in a couple minutes, so he can get a room ready for her "I would rather take the guest bedroom" Ana said softly, "Good to hear, I will go ahead and make preparations for your arrival, I want you to feel welcome in my home" Kaien answered with care and love in his voice, Ana knew she can count on him as friend, but nothing more or less than that title, both of em just really care about each other and wanted the best for one another.

79.) As Anastasiya and Kaien hung up on each other, Ana decided to enjoy the rest of her train ride by taking a nap, while listening to a storm raging outside her train window, the feeling of the train and the sound of the storm gave Ana a new meaning to enjoy the simple luxury given to her, then she let exhaustion take over her nerves and body in complete surrender and feel asleep to the lullaby's of the train. Kaien did the complete opposite, he wanted to get the guest bedroom in his home ready for Ana before her train arrives in Dazhou this evening, then Kaien got the courage to call up Senri and Yuki to only invite them over for a late supper at his home "What?! Did you say my Mom will be there? What the heck is she doing in Dazhou?" Senri became flabbergasted that his Mum chose to visit Cross Academy for a couple weeks and he still tryed to wrap his head around to why she came down here, "There has to be a reason" Senri thought, "Will you calm down, don't tell me you forgot about your Birthday already, your Mom just wants to give you something special for your Birthday, since you are turning into an adult, besides she asked me to help her out at a car dealership tomorrow afternoon," Kaien told him honestly, while checking up on his egg drop soup, to only taste it to see if he might need to add extra ingredients "Oh my gosh!" Senri did not mean to shriek with excitement, while Kaien didn't realize his mistake, till Senri had to ask if he could go to the car dealership with them, Kaien slapped his own face and felt extremely upset with himself "Senri, I wasn't supposed to tell you that and no, you can't come with us" Kaien said seriously, "What?! That's so unfair!" As Senri yelled into his ear, Kaien couldn't help but cringe in pain, cause his ear drum is actually quite sensitive, so instead of answering Senri's question, Kaien decided to just hang up on him "Hello? Kaien! Hello?" Senri took a hint of what happened, and gave an exasperated sigh as he closed his Super Motorola Z82 Razor cell-phone. "I would love to come over for supper and visit with Aunt Ana," Yuki answered, with appreciation in her voice, while also accepting Kaien's dinner offer.

80.) A couple hours went by when Anastasiya woke up from her nap, then she looked at her wrist watch to see what time it is "12:45 pm" Ana couldn't believe the train ride will arrive in Dazhou in just a few hours and the sunlight was finally able to peek through the ugly grey clouds, which dissipated an unstable storm, "Oh my, what a beautiful sight to see" Ana breathed softly; outside her train window is a breathtaking view of the sunlight that broke through the unwanted clouds and tore them apart, to only show a subtle sky blue and pale pink colors, which gave your skin the feeling of warmth, security and love, Ana didn't even feel a happy tear go down her cheek as she sat there and continued to gaze out her train window cause of the awe struck scenery "I feel so blessed, I can't wait to meet everyone" Ana said softly, then became deep in thought and started to think about her niece's friend "Yuki, whatever life choices you choose to do, I will never lose my faith in you, ever."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. New Moments (not done)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

1.) Ana breathed in the scent of Dazhou as she felt relieved of finally getting off her train ride, then Ana had to let out a tired yawn, while she stretched 5 feet away from the platform's edge "Mrs. Kuran is that you?" Seiren asked out of nowhere, which made Ana jump, Seiren didn't mean to scare Senri's Mother and she wanted to apologize for startling the poor woman "I'm alright, my heart rate just needs to calm down and you must be Seiren," Ana told the mystery chick, "Yes...Kaien told me your train ride would arrive around 2:30 pm, and Senri was kind enough to provide me a picture of what you would look like in person, Mrs. Kuran if you don't mind, please let me help you with your luggage" Seiren insisted, "Thank you, I appreciate that" Ana told her, while wanting to carry some of her bags, to help lighten Seiren's load "Taxi!" Anastasiya shouted, then gave a loud whistle which made most of everyone cover their ears and made 3 cab drivers stop for them, "Talk about talent" Seiren murmured under her breath, while the second taxi driver got out of his cab to help them and load their things in the trunk "Seiren are you willing to take me shopping?" Ana had to ask if that is alright with her, because in all honesty, Ana did not feel up to par in going to Cross Academy at the moment "Sure, I would love to go."

2.) "It's past 6 o'clock, when is my Mother supposed to be here?" Senri asked impatiently, "Ana should have been here already" Zero groaned, "Ana must be running late, let's give her another 30 minutes" Kaien was starting to get tired of listening to the guys whine and came close to kicking them out of his home. Yuki sympathized with her adopted Father, while she had a hunch that something might have happened; to the reason why her Aunt and Seiren could be so damn late "Senri all you care about is your Birthday present, which is supposed to be a surprise, and Zero, all you care about is scarfing down supper, I know both of you are hungry, I am too, but I have a bad feeling that Seiren and Ana might need our help right now" Yuki explained, "Bam! Bam! Bam!" They all heard from Kaien's front door, which scared the bejsus out of them "What the hell?" Kaien voice sounded angry as he opened the door to figure out who might have damaged his door, then a bunch of shopping bags fell on Kaien, that caused him to fall down and disappear among all the junk Anastasiya and Seiren bought, mostly Serien's. "Father are you okay?" Yuki asked, as she dashed over to help Kaien get out underneath from all of Anastasiya and Seiren's shopping spree. Senri and Zero couldn't keep their laughter in anymore and busted a gut, while Yuki pulled her distraught Father out of the pile and let him sit in his kitchen chair, Kaien looked so out of it that it practically bothered everyone in the room "Kaien dear, what's wrong? Please tell me" Anastasiya asked, then said as she approached him, only to rest on her knees in front of him "I don't really know, so much drama has happened and I feel, I might not be able to keep up with all the sudden changes" Kaien admitted in such a soft tone, Ana felt sympathetic as she reached her hand out to hold his, gently

3.) "Ahhhhhhhh! Gosh that fucking hurt! Ooooohhhhhh..." Maria screamed in pain, then clutched her body in agony, while Maria's mind just gave out that caused her to faint, Akatsuki and Hanabusa were nearby and saw that she was about to hit the floor, but Hanabusa got to her in time and did not let it happen. While Ichiru practiced in the training room, he got a bad sensation that something happened to Maria, so Ichiru stopped what he was doing and teleported himself to his girlfriend's distress signal "What happened?" When Ichiru got there he asked calmly if she is alright, then noticed Hanabusa carry his girlfriend while Akatsuki stood right next to him "Hanabusa and I were going down the hallway when we heard Maria scream in pain, so we dashed to her to see if she was alright, but Maria was in the process of falling to the ground, but Hanabusa caught your girlfriend in time" Akatsuki informed him, Ichiru sighed in relief that Maria is alright, but noticed that she did look quite pale in Hanabusa's arms, Ichiru knew what to do and reached in his girlfriend's skirt pocket as he let his friend to continue in holding her at the moment, then got the syringe out of Maria's pocket and poked her right shoulder to release the potent medicine, so she felt better and more relaxed in her current situation.

4.) Even Ana could telepathically feel that something wrong happened to Akina's daughter, "Lady Marie..." Anastasiya breathed, with such worry in her voice "Mom, what is wrong?" Senri had to ask, cause his Mother just had those kind of powers he never got the chance to possess when he became born, "Please excuse me, I need to go check on Maria to see if she is alright" Ana announced, as she got off the floor, only to rush out of Kaien's front door, to head on over to the Moon Dormitory, everyone in kitchen left to go with her, except Headmaster Cross, he chose to stay behind and keep the food warm until they get back, besides Kaien took a strong guess that Lady Anastasiya will tell him all about it once she returned.

5.) Anastasiya barged into the Moon Dorm and had a faint sense of where Maria might be in this huge place "Akatsuki and Hanabusa, I want to thank you for helping my girlfriend, what you have done, means a lot and I greatly appreciate that, you also got to her in just the nick of time too" Ichiru wanted to thank them for what they have already done for him and for also helping Ichiru out to get Maria into bed. In just a couple of minutes all three men heard a bunch of commotion come down the hallway when they were about to leave the room so Maria rested comfortably and bam! Goes Ichiru and Maria's bedroom door "What the fuck do you guys think you are doing?" Ichiru demanded, Ana avoided his question and went straight to Maria with her nursing kit "Yuki help me out here, why did you guys break down our door, then barge in without even asking?' Ichiru felt he deserved to know of what the hell is going on, "Well.." Yuki tried to explain, as Senri just accidentally bumped into his cousin cause he also wanted to help "How is Maria doing?" Senri asked of his Mother, "Well I checked Maria's vital signs and her blood pressure is quite high, she seems to have a fever and I also felt Maria's lower abdomen to make sure there is no pain, which reminds me, does she have a boyfriend?" As Anastasiya explained part of the situation to them, she couldn't help in wonder how the boyfriend will react to the rest of the news though "I am Ichiru Kiryu, Maria's boyfriend, and I already gave her the medicine she needs to recooperate, so yall can just leave and fix our door that is now broken" Ichiru answered with sheer annoyance, while asking them to please leave, Anastasiya noticed the man's features and she couldn't believe in how the heck could Ichiru even look like that, Ana was at a loss for words and did not mean to stare at him intensely "Mom...mom...Mom!" Senri tried to snap his Mother out of it, then slapped her across the face, which finally got Ana out of her daze "Sorry about that..." Ana said softly, "It's alright" Ichiru told her, as Rima just entered the room to see what all the noise is about "Seiren, Senri, Yuki and Zero I thought you were going to have supper with Kaien and Senri's mother this evening" Rima said questionably "Oh you must be Rima, it is so nice to finally meet you, I am Anastasiya Kuran Senri's mother" Ana wanted to introduce herself, while Senri smacked himself in the forehead, "This was not how I wanted them to meet" Senri thought, "Why is everyone still in our room? Leave already" Ichiru tried to shoo everyone out, except Ana wanted to tell him the rest of the news before she left "Maria is also pregnant, so make sure she gets an appointment with a special doctor sometime this week" Ana explained quietly, Ichiru became speechless from the news as he watched Senri's mother walk away, Anastasiya felt hopeful as she decided to invite Rima to Kaien's dinner while her, Seiren, Senri, Yuki and Zero headed on back to the Headmasters home.

6.) "So what happened to Maria? If you don't mind me asking" Kaien questioned, while he was also trying to keep his composure from Anastasiya's moody behaviour, like making him wait last minute with her things, all the while dumping her shopping bags on him, then made him keep supper warm till they got back from the Moon Dormitory, Anastasiya read Kaien's thoughts and knew the man is furious with her, so Ana chose to just tell him, it was the least she could do for him "Well it must have been a quite drastic change, cause Lady Marie is not doing so good at the moment, on top of that she is also pregnant" Ana explained, while Kaien accidentally spit out his tea "What?! Oh my gosh that is good news!" Yuki said happily, she felt excited for Maria and Ichiru "Yea but I also know my brother more than you do, I bet he is freaking out right now" Zero voiced, while starting to lose his appetite, he really wanted to go check up on his brother to see if Ichiru is doing alright "I am more worried about Maria, than Ichiru at the moment, I mean they are a nice couple and all, except Ichiru is carrying a powerful twin curse while Maria's curse is about time predictions, with them wanting a family means on bearing responsibility of powerful children, who should not even be born in the first place" Ana explained, while not meaning to give such an exasperated sigh at the dinner table "Well since we are talking about children, I got good news to tell everyone, I am pregnant" Yuki announced in such a cute cheerful way, this time, it was Zero's turn to spit out his drink while Kaien slammed his fists onto the table "You got my daughter pregnant?! Zero you get back here so I can smack the shit out of you!" Zero shot right out of his seat and ran around the kitchen with Kaien behind him in circles, Yuki sighed while everyone else was trying to get those two to break up their fight and sit back down at the dinner table calmy "This is not over Zero" Kaien breathed, "Anyways, moving on" Ana did not care and chose to intervene, in fact, she decided to sit in between them to keep them from continuing on with their obnoxious fight.

7.) "Since we are talking about sex, where is your friend Yori?" Anastasiya decided to change the subject into an even more uncomfortable one "Well according to what Takuma told me, they went out to go see a horror movie then get sushi for a late supper" Seiren told them, "When are they supposed to be back?" Ana asked, which she felt was necessary to ask, since an Ichijo is dating her niece's best friend "11 o'clock, since Yori needs to wake up in the morning to go to school" Rima put in, while asking her boyfriend quietly to why in God's name is his Mom asking such uncomfortable questions, Ana heard Rima's plea to her son though, then decided to telepathically tell her "I do not get along with the Ichijo family one bit and cause my niece holds Yori special, so in a way, I feel obligated to protect Yori and see to it that nothing bad happens to her" Rima understood Senri's mother perfectly and respected that, except she felt wary for Takuma and started to worry, Ana chose to keep quiet about how everyone at the table, seemed to be concerned for Takuma, except for Headmaster Cross, Kaien already gave a serious warning to Takuma about the consequences; that if he ever found out Takuma kept continuing on being intimate with Yori, he will literally beat the crap out of him with no mercy, "Well everyone it is getting late, I am gonna call it a night, besides I want to go check on my brother" Zero said, as he got up from the table "I love you sweetie, I will see you during bed time" Zero told his girlfriend, while giving her a quick peck on the cheek, then headed on out "Senri and I should be going too, Kaien thank you so much for a lovely supper, and it truly was nice to finally meet you Lady Ana, have a goodnight everyone" Rima decided to speak for Senri, only because she could sense tension and wanted to get the heck out of here, Rima chose to text Yori when her and Senri just walked through the front door of the Moon Dorm, "Yori, whatever you are doing, come home."

8.) Zero knew shit was about to hit the fan as he walked back to the Moon Dorm, except he had no concern for Takuma, Zero knew his friend is in hot water at the moment, except he knew that Takuma also put himself there, which is not really Zero's problem, Zero was not going to make Takuma's problem his tonight, besides he felt more obligated to check up on Ichiru, to make sure his little brother is doing alright. Ichiru looked so out of it when Zero found him laying on main floor living room couch, as he just entered through the front door of the Moon Dorm "Hey Ichiru, I heard the news from Senri's mother, I hope you aren't thinking of goin a wall" Zero said, as he found himself a comfortable chair to sit in near Ichiru "Gosh, that woman is so straightforward with no sympathy of how others may feel except her own, she is fucking rude, not to mention nosy and selfish, I don't blame Rido for leaving her one bit, even Shizuka told me of how obnoxious Lady Anastasiya can be" Ichiru vented, Zero really did not know how to answer that except tell his part of what he knows about Ana so far "Well make sure Kaien, Maria, Senri and Yuki don't hear you say those things around them, like period, and you have no idea of what that woman went through, let alone judging her of someone's hearsay, Ichiru you may think you know her, but not of her, there is a difference" Zero tried to say supporting words to his brother, except he ended up scolding him to grow the fuck up "Why are you even here?" Ichiru's voice started to crack in anticipation of wanting his brother to leave already, Ichiru is truly struggling at the moment and he did not want Zero near him if his older brother continues to treat him like a child,

9.) Akatsuki and Hanabusa couldn't help but over hear the twins conversation while resting on the stair case right above the main floor living room "Ichiru... I think what Zero is trying to say is that, you are also not alone in what you are going through, if you haven't noticed by now, Yuki is now just finally getting over her morning sickness" Hanabusa told him, from laying above them, Ichiru became surprised and looked at his brother in shock, "Gee thanks, I was going to tell him" Zero answered gruffly, while crossing his arms in dissatisfaction "Yea, except your voice was lacking the energy to tell him, your welcome" Akatsuki replied, Zero sure wanted to kick his ass in the training room someday "Anyways, if you guys look at your situation in a different perspective, the Hunter Association should be on your side while being more than willing to protect you and your family, cause there is a reason why true Vampire Hunters shouldn't mate with Pure-bloods, it's because the children will be born powerful, even untouchable as they continue to grow older, they are born beautiful without a doubt" Hanabusa explained, "Why don't you guys just come down here instead of giving us advice from a distance, it's kinda creepy" Ichiru sure did make a good point, while Zero couldn't help but silently agree with him, so Akatsuki and Hanabusa chose to teleport themselves to the living room into comfortable lounge chairs, cause they felt too lazy to get up off the floor, then walk down the staircase.

10.) "So how far along is Yuki actually?" Ichiru felt he had to ask, only because Ichiru just wanted to change the subject and talk about something else "In about about five, (5), days Yuki will be on her third trimester" Hanabusa told them, "How far along is that then?" Zero asked kinda snoody "Close to 28 weeks idiot, don't you ever pay attention to your studies?" Akatsuki answered with sheer annoyance towards Zero and sure hell wanted to burn him for acting stupid, Zero became shocked beyond disbelief and couldn't sit down anymore, as he stood up to pace around the living room to let out some built up stress "Yuki is that far along? Oh my God!" Zero flailed his arms to help calm himself down "Now you know how I feel, except I have no clue of how far along Maria is either," Ichiru told him, then to Akatsuki and Hanabusa "What are her symptoms?" Hanabusa had to ask as he also felt curious enough to how far along Maria is in her pregnancy "Just headaches, heartburn and always feeling tired, like she doesn't have the energy to do things she wants/ or needs to do" Ichiru explained, "Sounds like Maria is going on her sixth, (6th), week, does that sound about right Hanabusa?" Akatsuki wanted to make sure his information was right, so he knew better enough to ask his cousin those kinds of questions "Yeah, that sounds about spot on, except all women are either more far along than six, (6), weeks and go on their seventh, (7th), week, while some do get those symptoms during the fifth, (5th), week, so Maria should make an appointment with a special doctor to check out her progress" Hanabusa explained more throughly "I will make the appointment for her, no big deal" Ichiru told them, as he let both of his hands smack himself in the forehead "I hope I can be a good enough father" Ichiru replied with such worry in his voice "You and your brother are capable in being okay parents, no one is actually perfect at it, so just stop freakin yourself out, both of you are extremely protective and responsible enough to do so" Akatsuki told them, while stretching himself out in one of the living room chairs like a cat, he sure did look tired too, not just that, Akatsuki wanted this conversation to be over and done with already.

11.) During that time Kaien decided to just shoo everyone else out of his home and decided to have a deep conversation with Lady Anastasiya of why the hell did she even come to Cross Academy in the first place and wanted to know her intentions "Ana I am not to happy with you, for Pete's sake you just got here and you are already causing more drama than I can hardly tolerate, what are your intentions during your visit? I demand to know about them" Kaien said with all seriousness, while Ana just got herself comfortable in one of the Headmasters guest bedrooms, before heading to bed Anastasiya sighed in defeat and decided to just tell him "Kaien it is really nothing to worry about, I only came down here to spoil my son on his birthday, secondly I just wanted to meet Senri's girlfriend and Yuki's best friend Yori, the third reason is to maybe help my niece turn Yori into a Vampire, the fourth final reason is I want to size Takuma up a couple notches, I want to make sure he treats Yori right and with respect, that is all I came for to do, after all that, I will leave so you don't have to worry anymore" Ana answered honestly, as she just crawled into bed, Kaien stopped leaning his body against the door frame and went into the room, only to sit on the edge of Ana's bed to continue talkin with her "Well, if you want to help Yuki turn Yori into a Vampire, I will give you the permission to do so, Yori needs all the help she can get during the transformation" Kaien said softly, as he gave her the okay "Haruka and I will also help, cause we finally realize of how important Yori actually means to our daughter, both of us want to make sure everything goes right and not down the tubes" Juri said out of nowhere, then made herself appear before them, while going over to her friend Ana to comfort her worries.

12.) Haruka is somewhere else as he wanted to check up on his older brother's recooperation progress "Looks like Rido will wake up sooner than I thought, this is not good" Haruka said to himself, then in just a few short seconds, he began to remember of how possessive his brother can be when it comes to Ana, and since Rido's wife has met someone new, shit might hit the fan, with how Haruka felt at that exact moment, you could call it a gut feeling or an intuition he did not want to feel "I really should warn my sister in law about him, but I will have to wait and see how everything pans out first," Haruka said out loud a second time, then part of him couldn't take/ or endure the uncomfortable sensation anymore, after he felt those bad goosebumps in regards to Anastasiya, so Haruka decided to leave his brother for the time being and really could not sense, even the slightest type of danger once he left the Senate, that Asato Ichijo also works at "Maybe there really is nothing to worry about concerning my brother anymore, except it sure does leave a lot of past crap out in the open with no explanation of why Rido's intentions may change once he wakes up, I have no choice but to wait and see of what will happen" Haruka knew he probably looked funny talking to himself, however Haruka just couldn't seem to care about that right now, while choosing to forget about what ifs in Rido's current situation, cause in all fairness Haruka remembered too many memories of how much his older brother despised him to not start assuming things that may or may not even happen, for one major reason and it was because Rido would always call him out on his bullshit, hence make his little brother pay, which Haruka couldn't ever seem to win in those fights, so of course he decided to teleport back to his wife to figure out on what else is happening.

13.) Yori's phone vibrated on her nightstand as Takuma made love to Yori in her bedroom at the girls Sun Dormitory, "Ohhhh Takuma...ahh, ahhhh, ohhhhhhh you feel so good!" Yori moaned underneath her boyfriend's touch and thrusts, while her pussy kept soaking his dick with her orgasms, Takuma made Yori rest on her tummy/ chest to see if she might like this new position and gosh did he sure make a mess out of his girlfriend, Yori felt blown away and her pussy kept tingling from Takuma's length in this new position, Takuma knew he better stop before Yori's bed got ruined, because if that happened, Takuma wouldn't really mind in letting Yori sleep in his room for the night, then teleport Yori back to the girls Sun Dorm in the morning "No please don't stop, make my body crave for your release" Yori didn't have to tell him twice, as Takuma attacked her body in such desperation to tear Yori's senses apart "Takuma...ooooohhhhhh! Please oohhh I can't...can't...ohhhhh yes!" Yori didn't mean to lose her mind, except she couldn't control the urges and sensations anymore, Takuma made Yori cry out his name as he just released deep inside her overly wet and gooey pussy, then let himself rest on top of Yori so Takuma can catch his breath after such a satisfying workout, Takuma felt so relaxed, he didn't feel like doing a fuckin thing for the rest of the night, then fell asleep in his girlfriend's arms.

14.) Yuki wanted to visit her friend Yori at the girls Sun Dormitory, except she got an uncomfortable feeling to not go, but got another feeling that if she didn't, it would turn into regret. As Yuki started to walk over to the girls Sun Dorm, Anastasiya got a bad sensation in her body that she just could not ignore, which snapped Lady Anastasiya wide awake out of nowhere, without any warning too and the feeling gave her a massive headache "Yori" Ana breathed, while also trying to stay awake, balanced and focus on what might need to happen this morning, Kaien got a bad gut feeling too that jolted him wide awake and he couldn't sleep anymore till the air around him felt calm again, Kaien grabbed one of his bathrobes that hung from his bedroom door knob to only put it on and left the room, he also saw Anastasiya just get out of her room too "Let's go" Kaien told her, while both ran out of the front door in their pajamas."Yori..." Yuki started to cry once she saw her friend lay underneath Takuma, cause Yori's lower abdomen gave a light glow while they slept and Yori held Takuma close to her heart, Anastasiya and Kaien finally arrived, then both took notice of what is actually happening, Kaien felt so disappointed in Takuma, then dashed over to Yori's bed, only to smack the man awake off her delicate body, Takuma opened his eye's slowly as he noticed his body is flying into air, then landed pretty hard on Yori's bedroom floor which caused Takuma to be fully awake, sort of, "Ow what the fuck was that for?" Takuma asked tiredly, as he got up from the floor slowly, even though Anastasiya did not know Takuma Ichijo well enough to really judge him, Ana knew what she could do and that was to slap him pretty hard across the face "Yori's body is ovulating and your sperm is strong enough to kill her in one night, you should be ashamed of yourself and you are also coming with us" Ana explained emotionally, then gave Kaien a nod to drag the man with them, Anastasiya went over to Yori's body only to pick Yori up and carry her, then asked Yuki to please cover her friend up with blankets before she teleported all of them out of Yori's bedroom to the backyard of the Moon Dorm, where it is more private to do Yori's transformation.

15.) Maria didn't mean to jolt awake and got another obnoxious migrane that just came out of the middle of nowhere, Ichiru woke up from Maria's sudden jerk and noticed his girlfriend holding her head with both of her hands, while strong tears also streamed down Maria's face, Ichiru decided to sit up in bed only to hold Maria and massage her back till the panic went away and left his girlfriend alone "You have been getting a lot more painful attacks lately, what happened sweetie? Please tell me, I really want to know" Ichiru told her, as he tried to comfort Maria "Yori might not be able to make it through her transformation into a Vampire, cause she is ovulating and her soul just isn't strong enough to make it" Maria started to explain, while many of the visions she got is still a little fuzzy "Sounds like there is more" Ichiru answered with concern in his voice "There is, Anastasiya might be in danger once she gets back home and my Aunt Shizuka could get abducted in an entirely different country" Maria replied with uncertainty, "Those time zones seem to be quite far off, so I don't know why they are hitting you all of a sudden in this present time, doesn't make much sense does it" Ichiru said, while moving his hand higher to start massaging her neck, Maria loved her boyfriend's touch, as she also didn't want him to stop and wanted Ichiru to continue his magic "Ahhhhhhhh...ooooohhhhhh that feels so good" Maria moaned, while a smirk came across Ichiru's lips "Do you feel better Maria?" Ichiru wanted to ask even though he already knew her answer "Much better than of what I felt earlier."

16.) That moment finally came, in a more private area that is in the backyard of the Moon Dormitory, where Ana decided to help her niece change Yori, while Yuki's Parent's Juri and Haruka were more than ready to help Yori in any way they can, Yori finally became awake during their commotion while she also felt quite weak in her friend's shaking arms "Kaien and Takuma will you two please stop fighting, and Yuki, it's okay.. I trust you with my life" Yori gave her friend the okay to do what she needs to do, besides in a way, Yori felt internally thankful with a new change of pace in her life. Yuki started to cry and hoped this went well as she just bit into Yori's neck while strong tears went down her face, Ana did the same, except she bit into Yori's wrist instead, then Yuki held Yori as she started to struggle, then both made sure to suck Yori's blood close to dry. The 5 stages are: First stage is when Yuki felt Yori's pulse stop, comes the second stage, to make sure her friend's body felt cold, then the third stage, looking for a sign, when Yori's body started to look pale, comes the fourth stage, Yuki biting her own wrist, to fill blood into her mouth, while her aunt Ana did the same, then gave their blood and life to Yori, fifth and last stage, waiting for Yuki's friend to wake up to her new life.

17.) As Yuki held Yori in her arms, everyone there hoped for her friend to wake up soon, then Takuma and Yuki felt close to crying when 15 minutes went by, Juri knew something wasn't right as she decided to go in Yori's body to help her daughter and Ana out to figure what could be taking so long for Yori to wake up, then Juri saw why, there is a pale glow in Yori's soul that just is not strong enough to help her transform, which meant of not being able to turn into a Vampire, even in this life, Yori's soul and spirit was about to go out like a candle soon, then leave permenantly, without the chance of ever coming back, except Yuki's mother was not going to let that happen and found a way to save Yori from a peaceful death, Juri bit into Yori's heart spiritually, while giving half of her soul and life energy to Yori, but did not want to become one with her daughter's friend, instead, Juri decided to let Yori have herself in the end, which enhanced the main core of Yori's soul, in order for her to bloom into it's fullest potential of a powerful Aristocrat Vampire, which gave Yori a new life that Takuma and Yuki desperately wanted for her, Yuki's cry turned into tears of happiness, cause she saw a beautiful dim golden glow coming from the core of her friend's body, the golden glow became much stronger and brighter to the point it became a nice heavenly glow, which surrounded Yori's form and got in all of her secrets, because of Yori's change, the power her mother helped awaken, is so pure that it elevated Yori high up in the air, then her new transformation got rid of the old Yori, making Yuki's friend look totally different from what she used to look like, but in a more beautiful unique way. Yori's short straight hair that once looked a light auburn brown color became long and wavy, like Juri's and Anastasiya's, with a beautiful strong Auburn color, with dark brown highlights in her hair, which she got from Yuki, Yori's eye's are no longer a simple brown either, but became a thing of beauty, her eye's are now a gorgeous mahogany brown color, while the rest of Yori's body became naturally beautiful, and her lips became medium sized with a very light pink look in her lips. As Yori got elevated back down to the ground, Yuki can feel even smell Yori's new scent, since her best friend is now a classified true aristrocrat Vampire, and the rest of the Vampires from the Moon Dormitory could smell it too, everyone felt a new presence, then in a matter of a few seconds, they sensed a new Night-Class Student with a high class status in their own backyard, "How do you feel Yori?" Yuki asked of her friend, whom looked at Yuki with red eye's "Thirsty " Yori told Yuki, Haruka was glad he intervened in his wife's sacrifice or he really would have just lost Juri then and there "Mmhmm...Haruka? Why? Is Yori alright?" Juri realized her husband is holding her as she just woke up and hoped to God that Yori made it, "You are an idoit you know that? I was able to save you before you could get the chance to disappear out of my life for an eternity, I grabbed you in time when you donated most of your soul to Yori in order for her to live, so I made a wish that I wanted the both of you to live and got you out during Yori's final transformation, and yes Yori made it thanks to you" Haruka explained to his wife as he gave her a passionate kiss on the forehead "Juri, I am glad you are alright" Haruka whispered into her ear, while everyone ran to Yori in such celebration that she will be okay from now on "Yori!", "Thank God you are alright!", " We almost thought you weren't going to make it but you did! You did!", "Wahhhhh" Anastasiya, Kaien, Takuma and Yuki all cried as they embraced Yori with caring, loving arms and never wanted to ever, ever let her go, Yori let her head rest on her friends shoulder while she also felt Takuma embrace her from behind, while Ana and Kaien are both embracing her side "I am glad Yori made it" Juri told Haruka,

18.) "Ummm? Why am I naked?" Yori had to ask, as she went to grab a few blankets from the ground that Ana made her niece bring with them, so to cover herself from looking like an complete idoit, some found her actions funny and couldn't help but laugh "I wouldn't worry about it Yori, your secret is safe with us" Anastasiya told her, "That is easy for you to say cause you are at least better dressed than I am" Yori whined, "Yori...if you haven't noticed, some of us are in our pajamas out on Cross Academy grounds in the middle of the night, look at Takuma, he looks more like an idoit out of all us" Kaien pointed out, which made everyone laugh except Takuma "Give me a break..." Takuma said sourly, then perked himself up when he asked Yori if she would like to be with him this morning "May I Headmaster Cross?" Yori felt she had to ask for Kaien's permission before actually going over to the Moon Dorm, Kaien sighed in defeat "Yori must really love him" Ana thought, which caused Yori to be a bit irritated with her "Of course I love Takuma, why wouldn't I?" Yori blurted out in frustration, Ana was shocked that Yori can hear her thoughts, then again she did give Yori some of her special powers, "I don't see why she can't, Yori is a Night Class student now and she can't go back to her old room at the Sun Dorm anyway" Haruka spoke up for them and decided to be on Takuma's side for a change, Yori had to blink her eye's a couple times and couldn't believe she just saw two ghosts she never thought could exsist in the world, then screamed her little heart out "What the fuck is going on?!" Yori's scream caused a huge nauseating wave that knocked everyone on their ass, Yori's stupid scream even paralyzed them from head to toe, including Yuki's parents! Once the uncomfortable sensations left their body, they also had to check their hearing if their ears are still okay, "Gosh... I almost felt close to puking out my guts" Takuma told everyone, and for once, they agreed with him "I think I pissed my pants" Kaien put in, as he made sure to stand up slowly, "I think I have been through enough in one night, I am going to bed" Ana told them, while taking her time in going back to Kaien's home to sleep this feeling off, Haruka and Juri made themselves invisible and decided to explain themselves later, like on a different day, once things have started to calm down, "Come on Yori, lets go to bed" Takuma said, as he reached his hand out to her, Yori felt bad for what just happened though and hoped she didn't get on their bad side, then looked at Takuma and noticed of how tired he actually is, Yori reached her hand out to hold his, while Takuma gave Yori a genuwine smile and caressed his thumb lovenly over her knuckles, before teleporting them to his room to call it a night.

19.) "Yori...what are you doing?" Takuma asked in his sleep, while Yori just couldn't sleep anymore and got up to only take a bath in Takuma's bathtub to help calm her anxiety and stress levels "Sorry I woke you, I just don't feel tired" Yori answered softly, Takuma had to get the sleep out of his eye's before he could actually get up out of bed, Takuma sulked over to his bathroom and didn't care if he is naked, then saw Yori enjoy a peaceful bubble bath while he had to take a piss, "Takuma...I got such a painful headache and I don't feel too well either," Yori confessed, Takuma knew what to do though and remembered when Senri's Mother told him that his girlfriend is ovulating "Here bite my wrist, then I will go to the kitchen to get you some crackers and Gatorade" Takuma insisted, then bent himself down to Yori only a little bit so his girlfriend didn't have to sit up in the bathtub, Yori's eye's turned a glorious red scarlet color when she could see the viens in his skin, then grabbed her boyfriend's wrist as Yori continued to lay and enjoy her time in his bathtub, as Yori licked a nice spot on Takuma's wrist, she let her hungry fangs bite into his skin carefully, only because Yori really cared about her boyfriend and did not want to hurt him, Yori's body felt on fire and Takuma's blood calmed the rage that wanted to get out ever since she saw him when Yori woke up from her transformation, Takuma didn't even realize his girlfriend has been craving his blood all morning and just noticed of how thristy she actually is, Yori started to cry as her throat and mouth felt less parched from what she felt earlier "Yori...please don't cry, it's alright" Takuma said softly, as he felt Yori's tears drip onto his palm, while she wanted to take her fangs carefully out of his wrist, then gave Takuma's wound a lick and a kiss, before her boyfriend left "I will be back love bug, give me about 10 minutes."

20.) Everyone in the Moon Dormitory heard that scream wave in the middle of the night, but did not get the effects like everyone else got. Yuki felt emotionally and mentally drained from what happened last night, while Zero was kind enough to make the both of them breakfast this early in the morning "Hello" Takuma told them as he just got into the kitchen, "How is Yori doing?" Yuki wanted to ask, "Well from the sounds of things and of how Yori is feeling, I might be a daddy" Takuma explained, while grabbing a small sleave of soda crackers from the saltine cracker box, before heading on over to the large fridge, Zero gave an exasperated sigh as he just got him and Yuki some plates from one of kitchen cupboards "Three pregnant Vampires, gosh what a nightmare" Zero said softly, "Make that four, Maria told me that Rima will be officially pregnant a couple days before her boyfriend's birthday" Yuki told the two guys, "Yuki, if I were you, keep the news to yourself so Anastasiya does not know, or it will ruin the surprise of what Rima and Senri are trying to do for his Mom," Takuma basically told Zero's girlfriend to keep her trap shut, till the two found the right time to announce their special news to Senri's mother, Zero didn't know if he should intervene or not, except Yuki chose to accept Takuma's criticism and knew he was right to keep quiet about it, "Sorry, I will be more careful," Yuki decided to apologize, while Zero just got done with making their breakfast "Here you go sweetheart, 2 pancakes, scrambled eggs, 3 slices of bacon, then a piece of toast with butter and jelly" Zero announced, as he handed Yuki her plate, while sitting down next to his girlfriend to enjoy their meal together, Takuma's stomach made a grr noise from the smell of their food as he just grabbed a Gatorade out of the fridge for Yori, then Takuma just noticed out of the left corner of his eye, that someone must have bought a couple boxes of donuts for the Moon Dorm that are just laying on their kitchen counter as he was about to leave the kitchen, so Takuma decided to go back to the fridge to also grab himself a Gatorade, then shut the fridge door as he started to dash himself over to the kitchen counter and grabbed 4 Bavarian cream donuts with white frosting, before finally leaving the room "So Takuma is the one who steals all of the Bavarian cream donuts, that fuckin asshole!" Zero thought, as he desperately wanted to choke Takuma out and make him eat cat food.

21.) Senri felt excited for some reason when he woke up this morning "Let's see...what should I wear? But I hardly doubt it that Mom will go car shopping without me" Senri said aloud to himself, while just pulling his pants on "Honey, since you are going to be hangin out with your Mother most of the morning and afternoon, can you please do a little favor for me? I would really appreciate it if you do" Rima let herself turn over onto her other side in their bed, so she was facing her boyfriend while talking to him, Senri could see Rima from his closet mirror as he started to button up his white long sleeved shirt and took notice of how tired she actually is "Sure sweetpea, is there anything special you need me to get for you?" Senri really did not mind in helping his girlfriend out, cause in all honesty, he found joy in taking care of Rima "Not really, I just need grapefruit juice and soda crackers" Rima answered, which made Senri stop in what he was doing to go over to his girlfriend to comfort her till she felt better "Here..drink some of my blood" Senri told her, then offered Rima his wrist, "Thank you" Rima murmured as she sunk her fangs into his soft flesh, then moaned from the taste of Senri's blood that gave her body special shivers, soon enough Rima became satisfied and took her sharp fangs carefully out of Senri's skin, to only lick his wound and give it a sweet loving kiss "I love you and I promise to get those things for you" Senri replied with such caring compassion in his voice that it gave Rima the shivers again, Rima sat up in bed only to give Senri a couple smooches before he left her for half of the day, Senri knew his girlfriend will probably be an emotional wreck during most of her pregnacy and hoped he didn't go cuckoo either, besides Senri couldn't wait to go over to the Headmaster's home to wake up his mother and go birthday shopping together.

22.) "Ding ding ding" Kaien's new Mr. Coffee ,(that Yuki got him awhile back), went off in his office to let Kaien know his morning cup of coffee is ready and waiting for him "Gosh I feel like someone smacked me in the face with a brick" Kaien said out loud, while still laying in bed and started to gently massage his temples before getting up for the day, then heard someone close the front door to his home, Kaien became alert as he grabbed ahold of his bathrobe to put it on, only to go downstairs and see who the fuck it was "Good morning Kaien" Senri said cheerfully, while Kaien let himself take a deep exhaled breath "For Petes sake Senri don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a fuckin heart attack...and haven't your parents ever taught you to knock before entering into someones home" Kaien answered, while scolding Senri to call him first, instead of just inviting himself over whenever he feels like it "Okay I get the point, is mom awake?" Senri replied, then had to ask if his mother has woken up yet "No, Ana wanted to sleep in till lunch time" Kaien told him tiredly, as he turned himself around to only head back upstairs to get his morning cup of coffee before the drink went cold on him. Senri chose to walk alongside Kaien up the stairs and Kaien, well, he was not in the mood for company this early in the morning "Your mom is sleeping in the third bedroom on the right side of the hallway, now if you don't mind, I want to enjoy my coffee alone in peace" Kaien explained, Senri didn't need to hear the man twice and followed Kaien's instructions to where his mother will be staying in for the next couple of weeks "Uuunk..uuunnh" Senri couldn't help but smile when he walked closer to her bedroom, cause her snoring brought back good memories of how funny his mother sounded when she is sleeping and his father Rido, would just stare at her from leaning against the bedroom doorway for about thirty,(30), minutes, before he left for work, Senri even remembered of how much his dad adored his mom too, then decided to wake his mother up for the day

23.) "Hey Yori I got a surprise for you" Takuma said, as he shut his bedroom door, then noticed Yori wasn't in bed while the bathroom light was still on, Takuma sighed when he put their breakfast on his nightstand and decided to check if his girlfriend is still bathing *Snore..* "Hunnnh...humph...hunhkkk" YorI looked so cute and adorable when she snored and noticed Yori's weird facial expressions from being all passed out in the tub, Takuma couldn't help but smile when he leaned against the bathroom door frame "Well I better get Yori out of there and pull the bath plug, before that soap and hard water ruins my tub." Takuma became a sweetheart as he started to carry Yori out of the bathroom, then shut the light off on his way out, Takuma wanted to give Yori a passionate kiss on the forehead before placing her gently into his bed, "Gosh you sure are pretty...you probably don't deserve a man like me," Takuma said softly, while using a couple of his fingers to brush some hair strands out of Yori's face, then heard a light knock on his bedroom door, Takuma felt like Beast and wanted to tell whoever is on the other side of his door to fuck off and to just get ahold of him later "Takuma it is Yuki, we need to talk about Yori's sleeping arrangements" Yuki knew Takuma wanted to spend some more time with Yori and would probably do anything to be by her side, especially now since Yori is carrying their child, "Takuma..please help me out here, I am just doing protocol... I will let you decide on where Yori's room should be" Yuki replied softly, then tried to hopefully persuade him into helping her, Takuma's ears did perk up at the idea though "Yori..I love you so much and please, get some rest" Takuma wanted to give his gorgeous girlfriend a delicate kiss on the forehead, before he had to leave the room and get back to work. "Lets get this over and done with" Takuma said to Yuki, while closing the door behind him on his way out and began to walk down the hallway along Yuki's side, whom also stood patiently on the other side of his bedroom door for him to get ready.

24.) As Takuma and Yuki started to walk down the hallway in utter silence, they couldn't help but notice of how sad Akatsuki actually looked; as the man stared into Ruka's old bedroom, which has been lain empty and dormant for quite awhile now "Akatsuki would you like to help us with work? Might help take your mind off some things" Takuma suggested for him and had to give Akatsuki a little push to join them "So whats the story with Yori?" Akatsuki asked, as he really wanted to know of what the hell is all goin on "My family helped me change Yori into a Vampire last night" Yuki explained, while Takuma also wanted to annouce their good news to him "Yori looks completely different too, but in a good way ya know, oh and I am going to be a daddy" Takuma told him, Akatsuki's jaw dropped in shock from what he just heard "So that screech came from Yori? Wow I can't wait to meet the new and improved Yori chan, she sounds astounding and I knew it was just going to be in a matter of time of when that would happen" Akatsuki told them, Takuma felt a little offended from what his friend said, except he chose to just let that shit go or fight about it later with him, like on a different day, cause Akatsuki, Yuki, and Takuma were all going to be in the same boat with work that needed to be done by the end of tonight.

25.) Senri went to Kaien's kitchen downstairs only to get an empty ice-cream bucket to fill it up with cold water and go back upstairs, Kaien could take a hint of what Senri was about to do and he did not want to be apart of it "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Ana screamed herself awake once she felt a cold gush of water splash all over her face and Senri's stunt got most part of the bed wet too, which Kaien knew he would have to dry after breakfast "Sigh, I just can't catch a break, it's seems after Kaname left, things have been getting more out of hand" Kaien thought to himself "Don't worry too much, I believe all the drama will become less stressful from now on" Juri whispered gently, as her and Haruka suddenly appeared in Kaien's kitchen to talk, at least for a little bit anyway, then all three of them heard Senri laugh at his mother from upstairs "Senri you fuckin brat! Get back here!" Ana yelled at her son, while trying to chase him around the hallway, then both of them ended up downstairs "You two knock it off, it is still way too early to be dealing with this kind of crap, Ana go back upstairs, your clothes are so soaked I can see your fuckin tits! You might as well get dressed and ready for the day, then Senri your going to take your Mother out for breakfast, lunch, and help her with whatever errands she may need or would want" Kaien scolded, as he thought of a way to make the little shit pay for what Senri done to his mother, "Yea, yeah whatever," Senri really did not mind, in fact that was his plan since the moment he walked through Kaien's front door, "Hello Senri, it's been a long time since the last time I saw you" Haruka told his nephew, as he wanted to talk about some certian things with him anyway, Senri had to blink his eyes a couple times and couldn't believe his Aunt and Uncle are still alive, but as ghosts standing next to Kaien Cross "Well good know it is all starting to make sense now of why you here" Senri said sarcastically, as Haruka let his right arm rest on his nephew's left shoulder "As what I expect from my brother's son, you sound so lazy and dissatisfied like your dad" Haruka answered, with moderate sadness in his voice, Senri felt offended so he decided to shrug his Uncle's arm off his shoulder "I am nothing like my dad, in fact he wasn't much of a Father to begin with,-" Senri tried to explain, except his mother came down in just the nick of time and interrupted them from continuing on arguing about someone that is no longer in their lives "Okay, I have had enough drama, Senri let's go, we are leaving."

26.) "Slam!" Haruka, Juri and Kaien couldn't help but jump a liitle bit when they heard Ana slam the door pretty loud on her way out with Senri "Dang, I wanted to chat a little longer with my nephew" Haruka said all depressed, while sulking himself over towards Kaien Cross and his wife "Well Haruka dear, you know how Ana feels about our brother, so in way, you kinda asked for it" Juri told her husband, "Anyways, is there a reason why you and Haruka are visiting me this early in the morning?" Kaien really did not care for small talk at the moment, as he enjoyed sipping away his nice warm cup of coffee, while just wanting to get to the point of why Haruka and Juri are here "Well since we are are talking about our brother, um well...Rido might be waking up sooner than we thought," Haruka began to explain, as Kaien started to spit out his coffee from such disturbing news "Oh for fucks sake...that's just fuckin great to hear at the azz crack of dawn! Is there anymore good news you would like to share" Kaien answered all heated, while putting himself in a hazardous daze of how much more drama he can be able take, so Haruka decided to just be honest and tell Kaien of what might happen "When I checked up on my brother last night at the Senate, I could not sense a peep of threat from him, cause Rido didn't even wake up on our daughter's Birthday like he was supposed to, Yuki turned fifteen,(15), a couple months ago and he has not moved a fuckin muscle, so I am assuming that something drastic must have already happened for our brother to change his mind" Haruka explained in annoyance, as he crossed his arms to try in figuring out of what the heck Rido is up to, Juri became a little shocked from what she just heard cause, this was actually her first time in hearing about it "So Yuki is no longer in danger? That's a relief" Juri felt like a bunch of weight and stress just got lifted off her shoulders "I don't think this about Yuki" Kaien answered softly, as he became more concerned for a completely different person, Haruka had to agree with Kaien on this one, while Juri didn't get the hint and needed them to explain "This could be about Anastasiya" Haruka started to tell his wife, which scared the crap out of Juri and made Kaien about to cry "But Rido chose to leave her and Senri... You would think that over the years of feeling lost and mentally hurt, Ana deserves to be happy" Juri tried to defend Ana's sake, but even Haruka and Kaien knew better than to think like that "Doesn't matter.. I have seen the way he looks at her, Anastasiya means the world to him, even I would not be that stupid enough to ask her out on a date, Rido would eat me alive for breakfast" Kaien told them, "Not just that, Rido treats Ana with such desire, I can not imagine him in having enough courage to hurt her, even on purpose" Haruka argued with his wife, cause in a sense, he just knows more about their older brother than Juri does and both of them, asked of her to please stay out of Rido's way once he wakes up, to let Anastasiya handle it on her own when that time does come.

27.) When Maria heard Ichiru's alarm go off on their bedroom night stand, she felt like a huge amount of weight and unnecessary stress got lifted off her, "Meeooow...meow" Milo let himself yawn and stretch from being woken up by Ichiru's annoying alarm clock, and he really did not like this sleeping arrangement one bit. As Maria began to stretch her arms out, Milo decided to walk lazily over to his owner to give Maria a couple morning kisses on the cheek "Awww, well good morning to you too love bug, are you hungry for some breakfast?" Maria said sweetly, then asked if her little munchkin wants to be fed "Meow" Milo answered while he gave quite a big yawn like he is trying to say "Of course." Maria didn't mean to smile, but she couldn't help in not loving Milo's cute little reactions and found them absolutely adorable, even hard to resist, Milo might as well be Maria's Kryptonite cause that cat gets spoiled a lot. Maria did not mind carrying Milo like a baby in her arms all the way to the kitchen, while she chose to just stay her pajamas for the rest of the day and fed Milo his favorite breakfast food, a can of tuna "Maria, if your going to continue in feeding him a can of tuna every morning, Milo is going to be fat and have a hard time getting around this place" Akatsuki said tiredly, as he just got in the kitchen to get himself a nice warm cup of coffee "I want to make sure my cat gets the best treatment of what he wants during his lifetime, before Milo kicks the bucket, besides the Moon Dorm gives him plenty enough of exercise to work whatever excess fat he may have off" Maria explained softly, which made Akatsuki sigh "Maria.. I'm not trying out be a buzz kill or anything of the sort, but don't you need to start thinking about different sleeping arrangements for you, Ichiru and the baby? I am sure with you being pregnant, your going to want a project to work on, to pass the time" Akatsuki pointed out, as he slurped his first sip of coffee, cause Akatsuki just does not like being fully woke up from his tongue getting burnt every damn morning, simple as that "Akatsuki you are a genius!" Maria exclaimed, while she left Akatsuki and Milo in kitchen so abruptly, Milo glared at him and Akatsuki could feel his look "You know what you spoiled fluff ball, your going to need to be prepared for change whether you like it or not, cause when Maria gives birth, all the attention you were getting, is goin to the baby" Akatsuki said honestly, while taking his coffee with him as Akatsuki choose to leave the room, Milo knew he was right and all of a sudden, he did not feel to well, Milo decided to cuddle up against the kitchen counter, only to lay there till the bad sensation went away and let his eye's close.

28.) Maria felt ecstatic as she started to explore other parts of the Moon Dormitory she has never seen before "Gosh this place looks more big than I have expected" Maria said aloud, then went into one of the bedrooms on the fourth floor in the left wing "This room would be perfect for a nursery" Maria also said aloud to herself, then felt a tiny movement in her lower abdomen "Oh so you like the room? I like it too" Maria couldn't believe she can feel her and Ichiru's baby when not even being that far along in her pregnancy, Maria let her hand graze of where she might be able to feel their baby, then felt the smallest squirm "So your going to be boy, hehe, your Father will be excited and this is our little secret, I will tell him the good news in a couple of weeks" Maria told her newborn son, while experiencing some bad heartburn all of a sudden and the feeling took about 5 minutes to get over. Maria decided to look around on this hallway a bit more longer and couldn't really find what she is looking for in a room, then took notice of the last room in the corner on the left side of the hallway, Maria felt good vibes when she touched the door knob and let herself in "Oh my gosh look at these huge bedroom windows" Maria became in awe of this room, while she also wanted to dash over to the bathroom to give it a looks see "Has a nice serene view of the backyard" Maria thought this room would be perfect for her and Ichiru to live in and couldn't wait to show him, then felt a wild hair to wake Ichiru up.

29.) "Ichiru come look at this bedroom with me, I kinda have fallen in love with it, even though the room may need quite a bit of help and love, I strongly feel this room will be a great place to live in, permenantly" Maria said out of the blue, which scared her lover out of his sleep that made him jump out of bed and land on the floor "What time is it" Ichiru asked, while not putting much of a fight to get up "Its almost 9 am" Maria told him, which also made her want lay on the fuzzy bedroom carpet with Ichiru "Maria it's a friday, let me enjoy my Z''s" Ichiru answered tiredly, as he reached his hand up to only grab ahold of their comforter from the bed and let himself cuddle into their blanket on the floor, "Oh no you don't" Maria replied in disatisfaction, while trying to wrestle the comforter away from Ichiru "Why are you acting like this and what is this even about" Ichiru asked all in a huff, as he defended himself and would not let Maria steal the blanket from him "I found us a better room to sleep in and also another room we can turn into a nursery for our baby" Maria started to explain again "Didn't Ichiru hear me the first time" Maria began to question if he even heard what she said to him when Maria suddenly teleported into the room to wake her Fiance up for the day, Ichiru chose to stop fighting over the blanket with his girlfriend and started to imangine all the possibilities that would need to be done before their baby arrives, Ichiru got up out of the blanket without much of a fuss as he stood up naked and began to head on over to his dresser to put some clothes on, "Are you still willing to take me to the rooms you found?" Ichiru asked, as he became interested in what Maria have found for them, while forcing his right foot into a shoe without even bothering to untie the laces first, "Yes" Maria answered softly, when Ichiru walked over to her to hold Maria's hand gently to silently tell her that he is ready to go.

30.) "Maria...do you realize of how silent it will be if you really want us to live in the left wing?" Ichiru just had to point out, as Maria began to open the door for where the nursery might be, that is, if her boyfriend liked the idea or not, then Maria turned the light switch on while Ichiru just brushed his lover aside to start scoping the room out like a hawk "I would like the bedroom walls to be a nice light dull brown color, then get a sand color of fuzzy carpet installed, for the bathroom, I would like the walls to have a brown, grey and beige granite look, for the floor, I don't mind sleek beige tiles so it feels smooth to walk on, now for both rooms, the windows need to be saved and need a new look" Ichiru instructed, "Hey, what about my ideas?" Maria started to complain, but Ichiru put his foot down "Maria you are pregnant, you cannot be around the smell of paint, I will make the nursery and our future bedroom my project okay, you just worry about you and take care of our baby" Ichiru insisted, which made Maria sigh in defeat "Since I took some mental notes, I am ready to see the bedroom you like" Ichiru replied, then asked her respectfully to show him the room she picked out for them "Wow this room is quite luxurious, the bedroom is nice and big, so is the bathroom, both have gigantic windows that offer a lovely view of the backyard, I think I want a beautiful wooden brown for the bedroom floor and sleek beige tiles for the bathroom, then get the bedroom walls painted a dark grey color, while the bathroom walls will be a brown, grey and beige granite look" Ichiru expressed passionately, Maria knew to trust her lover and could imagine all the possibilities of what Ichiru wanted for their nursery and future bedroom "Well Maria dear, you have lit a fire under my ass to make all of this happen, I promise I will not let you own and give my everything" Ichiru said sweetly, which made Maria smile that gave him a bad urge to kiss those amazing lips "Let me take you out for lunch" Ichiru proposed a lunch date as he broke their intense passionate kiss to breathe.

31.) "Senri... it's almost a quarter to 11 am and I am getting hungry" Anastasiya started to complain towards her son, while both of them had to wait in a busy line just for a damn table "Ma I know how you are feeling at the moment, but we might as well forget about breakfast and start thinking about what we want for brunch" Senri explained in utter annoyance, not with his Mom, but more so with this fancy restaurant "Ahhhhhhhhh! It's Ana Shiki! Oh my gosh she still looks so breathtaking and young!" A couple fan chicks screamed when they saw her and Ana couldn't believe she still has a following, some of the restaurant staff acknowledged what was going on when the women went over to Lady Shiki respectfully to get her autograph, Anastasiya couldn't help but smile and decided to give her loyal fans a sincere hug as they cried emotionally, "Thank you so much! I loved your movies and photos ever since Middle-school," The women told her, then noticed another model standing beside Lady Anastasiya, "Oh my, your Senri, it's a pleasure to meet you!" The women exclaimed, which brought even more attention to them, Ana loved the attention though while Senri lost interest in having brunch here "Senri you didn't tell me of how popular you are in your modelling career" Ana replied to her son a bit surprised "Well Ma if you read the news more often and paid attention to the newspapers, you would definitely know" Senri explained in a grumpy attitude "Anastasiya is your Mom?!" The fans and everyone around them became speechless that Senri is Lady Shiki's son "Come on ma let's go eat somewhere else, I lost interest in ever coming back here" Senri insisted, as he was about to grab his mother's wrist to go else where

32.) "Why are you two leaving this fancy restaurant? Don't you want to have lunch here?" A fan asked of Senri in utter curiosity to why he wanted to leave such a luxurious place "Well that's the point! My Mother and I did not even want to have lunch, cause we have waited in line for fucking breakfast when it's actually lunchtime now and still no table!" Senri did not mean to shout, except he lost his cool to care anymore "Wow you guys came to have breakfast," "Then how long exactly have you guys been waiting in line" The fans were shocked with their news and what the restaurant staff heard next, became a stab at the most beautiful elegant restaurant in the country, which hurt their business and ratings by quite a bit without even meaning to "We have been waiting in line ever since 7:30" Anastasiya answered softly, everyone who heard her felt sorry for them, especially other people who have also been waiting patiently in line and the staff told their boss over a silent mic in the ear of what just happened "Don't let them leave, open up a couple meeting rooms for all the people who've been waiting since 7:30, the tab will be on me and whatever staff is available, will get an extra raise for today in making this happen" The owner of the restaurant interrupted their boss before he even got the chance to speak and told them of how all of this is gonna go down, except Anastasiya and Senri have already chosen to leave; they even lost interest to care about in what the stupid special announcement has to say for themselves and managed to get out of there without any quarrels.

33.) When Yori woke up around lunchtime, she felt much more better cause of what happened earlier with Takuma, and the feeling...actually bothered Yori by more than a little bit, since she has never been thristy for human blood before in her entire life! Then Yori noticed a fruit punch Gatorade along with a couple Bavarian cream donuts that are just lookin gorgeous on Takuma's night stand, so Yori decided to get up, only to devour the food her boyfriend got for her, which was a pretty nice gesture on his part "Mmmm, these white Bavarian cream donuts never fail" Yori said out loud in murmur, as she started to lick her fingers, while just finishing up her last bite and began to open up the Gatorade bottle for a couple swigs "Ahhhhhhhh that was nice and refreshing" Yori said aloud to herself, then all of a sudden, she felt an instant drain of energy and became tired for absolutely no fuckin reason, Yori felt more interested to just go back to bed to continue on sleeping the rest of her day away with no regrets and gave Takuma a text message as she did so.

34.) Anastasiya squealed when she saw a kitty Café and practically had to drag Senri to come with her "Ma you know I don't like cats" Senri started to complain, even though his mother wouldn't listen nor let go of his wrist and lead them towards the girly Café "I don't care, we are eating here" Ana told her son, which made him sigh in defeat. "Meow, meoow, purr*" Senri had a secret admirer who was a Calico kitten and the little squirt just would not leave him alone, even when he gave the baby kitten some of his own food, which made Ana smile "Senri..when you were a baby, you always clung to me and hardly ever gave me any space, so here is a little reality check for ya, all babies are usually like that which is a feeling you are just gonna have to get used to, whether you like it or not" Anastasiya decided to be straightforward with her son and let him know that not all babies are easy to take care of, while she also enjoyed her lunch and had to pour herself some more tea, cause for some odd reason Ana just felt dehydrated, "Ma did tell me she was getting hungry when we could have went somewhere else instead of waiting in that ridiculous long line" Senri thought, as he also started to get nervous cause of their conversation about babies and became more reluctant to not tell his mother that she will be a Grandma soon. Ana was not stupid though and she could sense her son's nervousness from a mile away, so Anastasiya decided to wipe her lips with a napkin, only to get the food off her face before placing it back on the table and knew to give Senri her full attention, cause if there anything she knew about her son, it was confrontation and not knowing how to give news to someone, Senri started to feel uncomfortable cause he almost forgot that his mother can read him like a book and she also knew how to get the words out of him too "Senri you might as well tell me of what exactly has been on your mind all morning, I can sense it has been bothering you and you would definitely feel much better if you just spill the beans" Ana told her son, as she is also aware of how hard this might be for him to tell her, which caused quite an exasperated sigh out of Senri, "Mom, I can't tell you yet, it's a surprise Rima and I want to do for you on my birthday, please understand this is very important to us" Senri explained somewhat to his mother, which sparked Ana's attention to its highest peak, as she desperately wanted to know everything now, Anastasiya reached across the table to grab ahold of Senri's shirt collar and started to shake him to just tell her of what this surprise is all about "I can't tell you yet! Your just gonna have ta wait like everyone else" Senri told her, which angered his mother as she chose to let him go and sat back down into her seat, Ana's lips had a pout to them while Senri became a little busy in fixing his shirt at the moment.

35.) "Ichiru this place is breathtaking...thank you for taking me here" Maria felt blown away, as she also had a hard time in controlling herself from not hugging her sweetheart to death "I knew you would like it here" Ichiru said softly, as he just found them a nice private spot near a couple cherry blossom trees to eat and started to unpack the lunch Ichiru bought for them, while Maria was kind enough to lay one of their large blankets out on the grass "You didn't have to do that" Ichiru's voice sounded hurt when she helped him, but Maria didn't want her fiancé to push himself too hard during their pregnancy either, "Nah, I wanted to" Maria answered reassuringly, "Besides, what kind of spouse would I be if just let you do everything? I'm sorry Ichiru but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I don't help us out every now and then, which I don't mind," Maria put in passionately, to let Ichiru know of how much that she doesn't like feeling useless and telling him to trust her with simple tasks, which made her fiancé smile "You know what hun, I think that is one of the reasons why I fell in love with you" Ichiru replied romantically, as he went over to Maria to give her a couple sweet kisses, which caused their unborn to kick for the first time.

36.) Akatsuki was about to cry, cause him, Takuma, and Yuki were finally able to get all the things they needed done by tonight, but instead the three of them pulled it off sooner than later, and got all the stupid paper work done around late afternoon "I feel too damn tired to move, I don't even feel like getting out of the chair" Yuki said as she gave quite a big yawn, "Well I am done for the day, so I am gonna spend the rest of it with Yori, by sleeping in till suppa time" Takuma told them, as he got up and left his office in a hurry, since Mr. Teddy bear couldn't wait to go see his sweetheart, "Yuki, I may have enough energy to text Zero to come and get you" Akatsuki answered, only to break this weird silence in the room when Takuma left them high and dry "I would appreciate it, I'll text your cousin while you do that" Yuki replied to exchange the favor

37.) Zero and Hanabusa were playing on the game system when they heard the text notification go off on their cellphone "Yuki needs your help" Hanabusa told his roommate, "So does your cousin" Zero answered in a sigh "Just tell Akatsuki to wait, I already told Yuki to give us ten,(10), minutes and we will be there, since you and I are almost done finishing up the game" Hanabusa explained to him, while placing the cell back into his pants pocket, only to grab the controller back, (that rested on the floor for only a little bit), and was able to finish the game with Zero's help. "I almost forgot of how much your cousin loves playing on Zero's game system" Yuki said in utter annoyance, as she sulked even more, (In one of Takuma's lounge chairs in his office), to let herself relax and gave another long yawn to let some stress out

38.) "Hun I got your text, we just got done with a ridiculous amount of paperwork, sigh* I can't wait to cuddle the rest of the afternoon and pre-evening away with you" Takuma' s voice sounded so sweet and gentle, as he made sure to enter quietly into his room, only to lock the door when Takuma started to take his shoes off, then the rest of his clothes, Yori heard her sweetheart and didn't mind in turning herself over onto her other side to see him, Yori didn't even feel embarrassed in the slightest when she watched Takuma strip those sweaty clothes off his body "Geez... look at yourself, you look like a stud muffin I could never get enough of, you look so...mature and buff" Yori's answer sure did sound sad, but damn, Takuma wanted to let his girlfriend know that she also looks alot different too "Your quite a sight for sore eye's too, I know you are tired, but you should look at yourself in my bathroom mirror," Takuma explained, while finally gettin' rid of that last piece clothing, into his laundry basket "I will later, right now I want to snuggle and need my Takatosin" Yori told him in a whine, while extending her arms out, Takuma thought Yori's gesture was adorable, as he approached her and attacked Yori with passionate kisses, once Takuma got into her loving embrace.

39.) "Ma... I am tired! Let's go home already" Senri felt low on energy, like a battery that needs to be recharged soon, and lost motivation to do anymore shopping with his mother "Well sweetie, I hate to say this, but it sounds like you have been coddled while living at Cross Academy, didn't your cousin Kaname prepare you to be self sufficient before he left" Ana didn't mean to be stern with her son, but damn, Senri will turn into a man soon and needs to start acting like one "For your information, I have been doing just fine, ever since Kaname chose to go A wall, even before that all happened! Besides, I am going to be a daddy on my birthday and I know in my heart, I will be a good father" Senri voiced, in defence towards his mom, then realized, he fucked up and ruined the surprise. Anastasiya became shell shocked beyond disbelief and didn't want to embrace the fact, she will be a Grandma "Gahhhh! This can't be happening, no, no, no. I am so... numb. I really don't know how to feel about this, except I do know, I just am not ready to be a grandparent" Anastasiya needed some space, like big time and wanted to be alone for awhile, at least till she felt better "What? Don't you dare leave me alone with all these shopping bags!" Senri shouted, "This is bad, Rima sure is gonna be pissed off with me, yea most definitely, I better go catch up with Ma, before I lose sight of her."

40.) "Ma will you please calm down, Rima and I already made plans to tell everyone on my Birthday, cause we thought it would be a nice surprise" Senri tried to explain, as he began to struggle with most of his mother's crap and also keeping up alongside her "Senri…I know you will be an amazing father, I am not doubting your capabilities, but you don't even like kids, especially babies, how am I supposed to help and be there, when I live more than a couple hours away" Anastasiya made sure to be honest with her son, as she answered him, and knew to be straightforward in the concerns she may have "Ma… I know you are worried, but have some faith in me, I will be alright, and I am aware there is a lot of distance in-between us, I just... didn't know if you wanted to be there," Senri said honestly, which surprised Anastasiya, as she stopped abruptly in her tracks, while her son didn't and accidently bumped into her, knocking both of them over onto the cold ground. "Ouch…watch what your doing" Senri hit his forehead pretty good against the sidewalk, while Ana felt pain in her lower back "Sorry hun, but can you please get off me, there is something poking and prodding pretty hard against my tailbone" Even though Ana apologised, she desperately needed her son to get off, cause for some reason, Anastasiya just couldn't move for the life of her "Hold on, I'll call for help" Senri told his Mother

"Well that was fun, hunh.. let's go help Akatsuki and Yuki to get this over and done with" Hanabusa said out of excitement, as he started to take the disc out of the console, only to put the game carefully back in it's case and then on Zero's shelf, along with the other game cases he has, so his roommate's game is safe and protected from the chance of ever being stepped on "Bzzz, bzz" Hanabusa's phone almost scared the crap out of him, cause he was able to hear and feel the vibrations of his cell going off in the back of his pants pocket, Hanabusa also noticed whomever the fuck this person may be that is trying to get ahold of him, seems quite persistent, so Hanabusa knew he better let himself take a deep breath before even considering to answer his phone, while Zero was busy laughing at Hanabusa's past reaction "Hanabusa...Thank God, I need your help man, my mom got hurt and can't move" Senri's voice sure did sound a bit frantic, as Hanabusa didn't mean to slap his own face out of frustration with his right hand, then Hanabusa tried in the best of his abilities to calmly trail his hand down to his chin, only to let his hand rest above his right hip. As Hanabusa continued their conversation, Zero knew he better get a hold of Akatsuki and Yuki like asap, to let them know of what just happened and get a hold of Seiren too.

"Zero, you really don't need to worry about us, Yuki and I are just exhausted cause Takuma kinda overwhelmed us with a ridiculous amount of paperwork, we will be fine, go ahead and help Senri's mother, she needs it more than we do, besides Yuki and I aren't handicapped" Akatsuki decided to explain their situation in better detail, from the last time he got a hold of Zero and told the Kiryu twin it was alright "Thanks Akatsuki, I appreciate your judgement" Zero felt like a bunch of weight got lifted off his shoulders and let Akatsuki know, he was thankful "Yea, yea, see ya later" Akatsuki's response sure did sound a bit irritable, not because he was upset, but more so cause Akatsuki just wasn't much of a soft hearted guy anymore, ever since Rima got kicked out of the Moon Dorm and hung up to put his phone away "Are you feeling okay to get up out of these chairs in about an hour?" Akatsuki wanted to make sure he asked Yuki if she is alright with finally leaving this room in sixty, (60), minutes "Yea, I should be fine by then" Yuki answered in a quiet soft voice, only because she was worried about her Aunt and hoped to dear God that Ana is alright.

"Well Miss Anastasiya

Ana and Yori exchange phone numbers

Yori

Rima and Senri couldn't believe their room-mates already got prepared of what they want out of their future bedroom "This is not a competition of who gets done faster" Senri told his girlfriend, "Yea but, I want to live in our own room as soon as we can" Rima replied.

Yuki couldn't help but agree with Maria and Rima, so she thought to look around Cross Academy for awhile to find her and Zero a more private room to live in permanently since her brother Kaname is already long gone. Yuki chose to move on the top floor, to face the north in the right 6 floor wing, that is attached to the main 12th floor building, so she chose to go fetch Zero to bring him to the room on what he thought about the room "Gosh these windows sure are breathtaking" Yuki said out loud, while standing next to Zero, whom is holding her in a gentle embrace, to look out of how great this room looked to them, "I think I would like the walls a nice medium beige or a dark nude color," Zero told Yuki, "That would look nice, wouldn't it, even for the bathroom" Yuki had to agree, and loved Zero's idea, "Lets make this room look like the inside of a cabin master bedroom" Zero told his girlfriend, Yuki closed her eye's to try in imagining it, "How does our future bedroom look?" Zero wanted to breathe his words by Yuki's ear to make her body shiver with goosebumps, "It looks like a lot of work, but I know we can do it, everything will be worth it" Yuki explained

Yori wanted to decorate her own room too, until Takuma decided to show up out of no where, wanting to move in with her and hoped she is alright with that, Yori wanted to move into the right wing with Yuki, but only to live on the fourth floor, which is along the ground floor/main floor, but to face the south, Yori fell in love with this room, it looked big enough and the bathroom haves a gorgeous view of the backyard, Yori knew everything needed quite a bit of work before she could actually move in, "I think I would like the bedroom and bathroom walls to be painted a nice spring green color, to match Takuma's gorgeous eye's" Yori said out loud, trying to imagine of how she would like her future room to look like, Takuma stood against the door frame outside the room Yori is taking a look in and saw her talk to herself on how she wanted the room to be, "Having any luck on ideas so far?" Takuma said out of the blue, which scared the crap out of Yori that made her scream her little heart out "Don't scare me like that!" Yori yelled, Takuma chuckled as he went over to her "Would you like me to hep you?" Takuma asked in his sexy voice, "I don't know if I should" Yori answered truthfully,

Akatsuki did want a nice change of pace in his life and requested if he can have a different room too, which Yuki gave him the okay to do so, Akatsuki wanted to live on a totally different floor and wanted to reside in the main 12 floor building, then decided to move on the 10 floor that is facing north, for some reason, he wanted his room different colors of red and brown, "Why am I here? I should be packing my shit to go find Ruka, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but for some reason, my mind and body wants something else, I never look forward to decorating a room, what is wrong with me?"

Hanabusa wanted to do the same on the 11th floor close to the 12th but to face the south instead, for some reason, he loved the color blue, except for being in this room, he wanted the room be different colors of brown and white, which he had a hard time trying to understand because he actually disliked brown and white, "Why am I staying at Cross Academy, my idol is gone, Lord Kaname became my world, Kaname became a reason for me to stay, so I could really protect him, be his friend, and be someone he can trust, why am I not leaving? I do not even like brown especially white! I want to go find Lord Kaname, but a part of me wants to stay here, I wonder why, there is nothing for me here" Hanabusa thought,

Seiren did not want to live upstairs anymore and chose to move into a completely different new room that is somewhere downstairs where it more quiet and there is less sunshine getting into her room, so she decided to live on the 2nd floor, to face the north

Rima and Senri chose to move into the left wing to live on the 5 floor which faced the south, "So what are your plans with this room?" Senri wanted to ask, "Well, I was thinking to paint the bedroom and bathroom walls a nice sunset orange first, then install a fuzzy beige carpet into the bedroom and new beige granite flooring for the bathroom second, thirdly get new windows for the bedroom and bathroom done and they need new frames, I would like to order a nice mahogany brown color for the window framing, fourth get new lights installed into the bedroom and bathroom, fifth get a new tub and bathroom counter installed, which I would also like to be a nice mahogany color, six make sure the bedroom have's furniture, entertainment, decorations, new sheets and covers for a new bed and lastly get the bathroom decorated, that is my plan" Rima told Senri, which made his jaw drop "So we are basically not going to live in our room yet, where are we going to sleep while all this gets underway and done" Senri pointed out, Rima forgot this process might take awhile, "How about across the hall for now til I make our future bedroom a dream come true" Rima suggested, hoping that is alright with Senri, "Alright, but i got to warn you, paint does take awhile to dry and the room will probably stink for a few days, I hope you can handle the pressure" Senri explained,

As their new bedrooms were going through the process of being remodeled, Ana wanted to help her son out, Senri and Rima go out for lunch, Ana know what kind of vehicle to buy

"What are they doing to the Moon Dormitory?!" Juri felt overwhelmed and couldn't believe in what is happening "Juri dear, calm down, it's not as bad as you think it is" Haruka tried to explain, "Momma, we are just ordering a repaint on the hallways in regards to the bottom floors and get better lighting down there, even special decorations, so the hallways look less creepy" Yuki said to her Mother, while hoping to reassure the worries she might have, "Yuki, I appreciate what you are trying to do, the wall paper and paint is flaking off, the lighting does need a little help, but we did design the Moon Dorm to look old fashioned, our idea's weren't supposed to flatter newcomers, a bunch of good friends and family at that time, helped the Moon Dormitory to look sophisticated and victorian, since this place was meant to keep Night-Class Students, (Vampires), safe and give them a place of sanctuary, while trying to coexist with humans" Haruka told his daughter, which made Yuki sigh "I am not planning to destroy you and Mother's architectural design, parts of the Moon Dorm just need some love, that is all I am trying to do," Yuki tried to explain, "As of now, it will only take hopefully 2 weeks to get the bottom hallways done and good to go, here is the right wing, left wing, and main building ideas for the rest of the hallways to get repaint, better lighting, and décor, you are allowed to change it to your liking then, before that moment happens, we all want to pitch in, to hopefully make the progress go faster" Yuki insisted, then gave up and handed her parents the layout of everyones ideas and how much of their budgets they are willing to spend "Let's take a look see" Haruka elevated his daughter's binder to take a closer look of their future idea's for the Moon Dormitory with his Wife "I do like the light blue, but I want it more dull with a hint of vibrance" Juri whispered to her husband, "I like their wall lighting for the left and right wing, but the decoration looks too simple, I would rather prefer an old English rough style, so they don't have to worry about rust later on in life, I do see the simple wall lighting in the main building though, since during the night and day, it would look less creepy, and provide more of a sophisticated look they were wanting" Haruka proposed a different idea and Juri couldn't help but agree with him, then thought of something out of the ordinary

"Want to sneak over to our daughter's room?" Juri didn't mean to tempt her husband, except she really wanted to see of how much Zero and Yuki wanted to remodel their bedroom in a certain way "Wow talk about a dramatic change" Haruka murmured under his breath "Is it just me, or does this room look like a master bedroom out of a luxury cabin from living out in the woods " Even though Juri wasn't a big fan of her older brother Rido, Yuki and her Uncle sure do have similar tastes, they seemed to have an infatuation with cabin rooms, "Juri, are you saying you didn't like the house we grew up in? Cause I remember a lot of nice memories there" Haruka was astounded with his wife's attitude "I did love the house at that time, I just…can't help but remember when Rido used to be so gentle, nice, and wasn't interested in hurting others, I blame the evil monster Rido bumped into on that certain night, which changed our brother's heart and personality forever," Juri answered softly, Haruka understood her pain "Mom and Dad shouldn't have let Rido go on such a risky mission all by himself, Rido's soul wouldn't have got eaten by a spiritual demon, then came home and murdered our Parent's, for all we know, our brother could have been setup from some asshole in the Senate," Haruka said truthfully

In that time, Kaname finally found Shizuka only because he wanted to talk, nothing more "Kaname, I am sorry, but I cannot trust you, besides I am wondering if I should offer myself to an ancient pureblood who is sleeping right now, and show him I am just looking for a lifetime companion, by the way Kaname there are other pureblood women out there, this is a big planet you know, there are many other countries out there that have at least a few Pureblood family's, or a single one at that, and honestly looking for a companion is not that diffcult, you will be fine Kaname, just keep looking, here is some info that I know will help you if you are lost on what to do, I am going to leave now Kaname, and take care" Shizuka told Kaname, then left.

Kaname went to a nearby bench and sat down, only to look at the paper that Shizuka gave him, Shizuka knew Rido was not a good choice from the start and Kaname felt relieved, even became more relaxed that he was able to persaude Shizuka of not going back to his uncle, Kaname told her to just go and see if her second option would work out. Besides, Kaname knew that man, Hanadagi was okay, but he sure can be dangerous if you piss him off, then Kaname forgot to tell Shizuka that Hanadagi is already married, "Fuck, I hope Shizuka will be okay," Kaname thought, but he was also aware of the fact that Hanadagi is probably fed up with his old wife and family, who probably gave up on him once he left them high and dry, Kaname could imagine Hanadagi and Shizuka together though, Kaname may not really care about them, but he did wish for them to have a good prosperous life with one another.

In a couple of days after her encounter with Kaname, Shizuka decided to give the Legendary Aido a personal visit and knew where his coffin rested, even though it was quite the drive to get there. As Shizuka just put her car in park by the sacred cemetery, she decided to shut the engine of her car off, while becoming deep in thought of how much Shizuka desperately wanted this chance with him, as she took her keys out of the ignition and got out, only to lock her car up so no one got the chance to steal it, then started to walk towards Hanadagi's grave. "This graveyard sure does need some love, even their garden that surrounds the whole area" Shizuka thought as she got closer to the man's grave, then couldn't help but start to feel quite nervous in meeting Lord Hanadagi, since this is Shizuka's first time to ever meet up with him and hopefully impress the Legendary Aido.

When Shizuka got close enough to Lord Aido's coffin, she decided to not open it, but instead, place her hand on it, while resting herself against his grave to show she felt at ease with him, "Hanadagi, I want to introduce myself, I am Shizuka Hio, it is an honor to meet you and I would be more than happy if you could come out, but if you don't want to meet me, that is more than okay and I will understand. My intention of why I am here, is because I am looking for a lifetime companion to share the rest of my life with and hopefully have kids together as a family, I came to you because I also wanted to know if you would like to have a phenomenal sex life with me. I will give you a couple of minutes to think about my proposal and if I get no answer, I promise, you will never have to see me again and I will leave you alone, peacefully " Shizuka told him.

Hanadagi woke up from hearing the woman's words, then raised his arms up to place his hands up against the bottom part of the coffin, so Hanadagi could stand up to meet her. The man sure did look old and creepy, while Hanadagi also looked at the mystery woman as he spoke, "I don't know Miss Hio, I am quite rugged and I haven't seen things for quite some time now, I am happy that a Pure-blood, and a very beautiful one at that, wants to be with me, I would take your offer, but I have a wife, who can be quite the bitch once she gets pissed off," Hanadagi said, as he looked over her body to check the Pure-blood woman out. Hanadagi really wanted to fuck her for some reason, which Shizuka could sense and she couldn't help but feel extremely flattered from his actions, Shizuka even blushed a nice crimson red color that made Hanadagi laugh at her behavior, then she wanted to ask a personal question, "Is she just a plain Vampire Hanadagi? Because to me right now, yes, you might look a bit rugged, but that is because you haven't ate in close to quite a few millenniums, I promise I will take good care of you and make sure you get fed. Lord Hanadagi, I am just looking for love and happiness, I really hope to make you happy for a long time, that is if you will have me, do you want to find out Master Aido if I am worth having?" Shizuka said, then asked of him, as she tried to coax and persuade Hanadagi to go with her, Hanadagi raised an eyebrow from Shizuka's naughty gesture that almost made him almost like her right away. "Shizuka Hio is elegant, beautiful, not to mention a Pure-blood Vampire, which is risky as fuck," Hanadagi knew the risk of having dangerous Pure-blood children, then saw an even more naughtier side from this gorgeous woman; whom is standing quite seductively right in front of him, "Since we are talking about my overbearing wife, I was the one who turned her into an Aristocrat Vampire, cause pregnancy became a lot faster that way, which felt convenient for the both of us at that particular moment in our lives. Shizuka I am going to be honest with you, I really do not feel comfortable enough to have Pure-blood children with you, mixing our bloodline together is quite a risky thing to do, please don't get the wrong idea that I don't want to be with you, I would actually feel more than relieved to run off with you and fuck you senseless every day, but I don't know if I should leave, I feel I have an obligation to stay and be here for my family, except I am thinking of doing just the opposite of how I feel about it, since I have already slept for a couple millenniums, I doubt anyone even remembers me, but some still do, which surprises me a little and you do too, so for your efforts, I might as well be your lover, within reason of course, if you will be mine I would be more than delighted to make you happy and satisfy your needs" Hanadagi said, as he decided to take Shizuka's offer, while giving her a sexy wink, just to light a spark in Shizuka's heart, the news and gestures Hanadagi gave, made Shizuka jump for joy, Hanadagi knew Ms. Hio would probably be high maintenance for him, but in the end, he knew spending the rest of his life with Shizuka is going to be worth it. "Hanadagi, I plan to move out of the country and live somewhere else, is that okay with you?" Shizuka had to ask if he is alright with that, even though she got everything done and ready for their trip "So where exactly are we going to live then?" Hanadagi wanted to ask, "Well, if I told you, then it would not be much of a surprise now would it?" Shizuka told him,

Hanadagi sure did look like a walking corpse as she helped him into her car and drove off from the sad cemetery "Gosh everything looks so different" Hanadagi said softly, as he admired the surroundings from Shizuka's car window, while she drove "Yea, in a way life is still improving, but everyone lost their privileges to social media and the Internet, there was a huge government war of wanting the Internet gone from people's lives, so they can evolve into better individuals instead of causing people to hurt themselves or each other, life in a way has improved but also made millions of people lose their jobs, population stays down cause everyone is able to have a gun to protect themselves, life has went back to the old times where you mail letters, make phone calls and buy non electric cameras from the store if you want pictures, scientists are still discovering other ways to live healthier and help our planet become better for the sake of our wellbeing" Shizuka tried to explain, "I am glad I slept through all that, sounds like too much drama" Hanadagi answered, "It was, but it's about time things have changed for the better though, without sunlight, good water and plants that create the air we breathe, we would all be dead" Shizuka said softly, "About time those stupid humans have figured out, if they continued to hurt the environment, they are basically hurting themselves and our wellbeing to live in the future" Hanadagi replied as he started to sulk in his passenger seat, about to fall asleep just to escape from issues he really has no control over or the chance of changing.

"Hanadagi if you don't mind, could you please wait for me till I get back?" Shizuka questioned, as she just got her keys out of the ignition, Hanadagi woke up from a jolt when Ms. Hio parked her car "Sure, where the heck are we and how long have I napped?" Hanadagi said half awake and half asleep, then gave a yawn as he asked of where they are in their travels, "You have been asleep for 3 hours, we are at a over populated airport with an enormous mall, I will go buy you some clothes and get both of us something to eat, before we get on our flight, give me about 20 minutes" Shizuka said, then asked of him to please wait for her, while getting out of her car to only lock it up electronically before heading over to the huge building. Hanadagi and Shizuka are 3 hours and 40 minutes away from where she found him in his coffin earlier, then she wanted to make sure they did not miss their plane this evening, Hanadagi never seen an airport before, let alone of what a mall even is, which looked huge and over crowded to him, for the first time in his life, Hanadagi sure felt a little nervous.

When Shizuka came back into the van, Hanadagi could not believe of all the crap this woman just bought him, "I bought you a couple pairs of cool shoes, clothes, sun glasses, a couple hats, socks, under-ware, lotion and some hygiene stuff for you too, Oh, I bought you 3 pulled pork sandwiches I thought you might like to eat" Shizuka all tried to say, then handed Hanadagi his meal "Shizuka, I do not eat people food" Hanadagi tried to explain himself, which made her feel a bit sad "But I thought all guys love meat? I made sure the meat wasn't cooked as much, just please give the food a try, if you don't like it, then you do not have to eat it" Shizuka insisted, "Fine" Hanadagi answered, then took his first big bite of a rare cooked pulled pork sandwich "So what do you think?" Shizuka wanted to ask, Hanadagi did not reply and just continued to eat his food till it was all gone, "I am glad you like it dear" Shizuka said warmly, Hanadagi actually couldn't complain, the sandwich did taste pretty good, especially the flavor it had, but he started to get thirsty all of a sudden, so Shizuka grabbed a razor she just bought, to lightly cut across her wrist for him "Here sweetheart, have some of my blood, you will feel much better" Shizuka offered, Hanadagi took Shizuka's wrist so fast it startled her, as he bit down hard into her skin, Master Aido's teeth felt jagged and sharp, as the feeling made Shizuka cringe a bit from the pain she just felt, "Lord Hanadagi must be tired of me by now, I hope I can help him be happy again" Shizuka thought, which he could feel from tasting her blood

When Hanadagi tasted this woman's blood, for the first time in his life, he felt calm and extremely relaxed, then heard Shizuka's plea, to please not hurt her. Even though Hanadagi did not feel any affection for Shizuka yet, he decided to take his fangs carefully out of Shizuka's wrist when his throat didn't feel so damn parched. As the thirsty sensation finally went away, Hanadagi became nice enough to give Shizuka's bleeding wound a lick, then gave it a kiss to calm her worry "So how do you plan on flying us overseas when I look like the way I do?" Hanadagi wanted to ask, he almost didn't think Shizuka even had a plan in the first place "Well I thought the great Aido knew how to become invincible, so he can sneak into the baggage area to hide in during the flight" Shizuka told him, "So you are suggesting that I should rest in the butt of the plane, while you enjoy a nice first class seat till we get there" Hanadagi got upset and couldn't believe what Shizuka was insinuating of him to do "Do you have a better idea Mr. Bigstuff? Cause I can't think of any other way to get us there, by all means I am all ears if you have an easier efficient proposition" Shizuka wondered if Hanadagi even thought about this, as Hanadagi gave her an unsatisfied glare of disapproval "Stop looking at me like that, I am just trying to help you get there unnoticed, give me a fucking break" Shizuka's reply sounded hurt, but Hanadagi couldn't care less of how upset Shizuka felt right now, then an exasperated sigh snuck past his lips, except he couldn't keep it hidden anymore.

Hanadagi did not like the luggage department one bit, he thought hanging out in the bunker of the plane was the most uncomfortable feeling in the world, except his mindset started to change when Hanadagi got a sudden urge to go through other people's stuff and found it quite entertaining "I haven't seen a kettle in a long time, even a sudabaker, brings back fond memories" Hanadagi thought, while he also stole some petty cash to put into his new wallet Shizuka just bought for him from earlier, "40,000 yen should be more than enough to make it by for awhile" Hanadagi thought, as he felt the plane land back safely onto the earth's surface, Hanadagi felt the experience of being back on land alleviating and couldn't wait to kiss the ground once he snuck out of the baggage area of the plane and another over crowded airport, Shizuka didn't mean to laugh at Master Aido, once she felt his presence near her "So what did you think of your first plane ride?" Shizuka wanted to ask, as she walked them over to their rental car, which waited there for them in the airport's parking lot, an accommodation Shizuka paid extra to have for a couple of weeks "I did not like the experience, I prefer to have both of my feet on the ground" Hanadagi admitted, while turning himself back to normal so he didn't have to be invisible anymore, once they buckled themselves in their rental car "So where is our next destination?" Hanadagi asked tiredly, as Shizuka drove them out of the city 20 minutes later, "Well hun, we aren't too far way, just 4 more hours to go and we will finally be there, so you don't have to worry about it anymore" Shizuka said cheerfully, then gave him a gorgeous smile, to show of how much all this meant to her and Shizuka couldn't feel anymore happier of what she feels right now, Hanadagi thought Ms. Hio looked so breathtaking when she smiled and felt at peace within himself, Hanadagi decided to take his sun glasses off to admire a beautiful country he has never seen or witnessed before, all of this, felt so new to him, and Hanadagi has also never felt so jet lagged in his whole damn life either, so he fell asleep without even being aware of what the fuck just happened to him, Shizuka knew the feeling of jet lag, so she decided to let Master Aido rest during the whole 4 hour car ride it took to get there "I hope Hanadagi loves Croatia."

Kaien notices a bunch a things happening to the Moon Dorm for the past month and goes over to visit the Moon Dorm to ask Yuki of the what the hell is going on, "Dad, I would not worry about it, we are just getting our rooms repainted and put in some new carpets, and to make sure the plumbing in our bathrooms are working properly" Yuki explained, just lying to her Father a little bit about what they are actually trying to do, "I did not realize the rooms needed a little sprucing up for improvement, why didn't Kaname tell me the carpets and walls needed to be changed? I would have ordered for that to be done so you guys would not have to do all that work, I am sorry, I feel like such a crappy Headmaster in not taking care of the buildings interior, please forgive me Juri and Haruka, I will go take a look see over at the Sun Dorms to see if some things need improvement as well, thank you for telling me about that Yuki, let me worry about the Sun Dorms then, taking care of Cross Academy is my job okay" Kaien told his daughter, hoping she understood, "I promise to let you know if something needs help next time" Yuki told him, while going out of her way to give her Father a reassuring hug that everything is alright.

During the 2 weeks that went by Takuma and Yori's dream room got done, Takuma wants to make love to Yori in their new room together, "Takuma, I am okay, I want to go try my new bathtub out, I wonder how the water feels from all that new work that got done" Yori explained, trying to say no to him, "Then let me join you, our tub is big enough" Takuma insisted, "But I want to relax, I just do not have the energy to help make love to you back right now, I want to enjoy a nice bathe" Yori replied stubbornly, while going into the bathroom to let the water run and fill the tub up, Yori loved the way the water felt going through her fingers as she sat at the side of the tub to enjoy of what is in front of her, she decided to go visit her new bathroom closet to take some bubble bath soap and salts out to put in the running bath water, Takuma looked at his girlfriend as she got out of her clothes to watching Yori slowly get herself in and under the nice hot water of the bathtub, "Ohhhhh, this feels so good" Yori moaned, while letting her head rest on the side of the tub to feel the jets against her tired body, Takuma became curious in what that felt like, so he decided to join her and try to make this experience as stress free as he can for her, "Takuma, what are doing? Can I enjoy a nice bath in peace"

2 weeks, Maria and Ichiru too, "I want to make love to you in our new hot tub" Ichiru told his girlfriend, while checking their new room out they are going to be living in from now on, hopefully, since they already spent a lot of their money to get the dream room they wanted to have together, "I would love to have a little fun with you, let me go get the tub ready" Maria answered,

2 weeks, Senri and Rima third, "Well, this is really not what I was hoping to expect, I love our bathroom but not so much the bedroom," Rima said, not to thrilled with the outcome of what she really wanted out of this room, "Rima, you are thinking too negative, come feel this bed with me, it is like resting on a cloud, I love these bed sheets, the comforter, and the pillows feel pretty damn nice too" Senri basically told his girlfriend to shutup and just endure the fact the room is nice enough to live in, I mean Senri bought the furniture, he knew what he liked, some of the interior made him think about his home with his Mother, Senri loved the unique old fashion designs from what he grew up with, the carpet is the color he picked out as well, Senri did not know what Rima's problem is, but he hoped she got over herself soon, because he did not want to change a damn thing, "How do you like our bed?" Senri wanted to ask, "It feels better than of what I thought it was" Rima admitted, "Well, from what I ordered and with my Mom's help on what you might like, this is the finest luxury a person can get, go feel the couch and love seat once you get up, this bed frame is good quality too, I hope you come to like this room because I love it, and I am not going to send any of it back either" Senri explained, "Where did you grow up? Was it inside a Russian church lol" Rima replied, trying to be funny but Senri did not find her last comment very nice, "Then I guess you won't like me or my Mother, I am part Russian Rima, yes I grew up with amazing art and nature around me and I loved it, I still do, my ancestors are from Russia so yea we love particular things in life, I hope to go visit Russia someday to go learn in how to snowboard, I even wonder if my Mother tried to move on to be with someone else when I was younger, so I have siblings, I am an only child, and living as one is pretty damn lonely if you ask me" Senri explained, which made Rima tear up, she did not mean to hurt him,

2 week and five days, Yuki and Zero fourth

Seiren and Maria fought over Milo, "You got a pet fish, Milo might eat Cordula, let me spend some time with my cat!" Maria yelled, "Cordula and Milo have been getting along just fine, he is going to sleep with me tonight" Seiren answered quite loudly, "Give me Milo" Maria replied, while trying to grab her sweet puffball "No" Seiren bellowed, then poor Milo got stuck in the middle of their fighting, "Shut-up! Both of you need to shut-up, do you have any fucking clue of what time it is?" Rima said, who chose to barge into Seiren's room to take Milo away from both of the girls, "Hey!" The girls yelled, "Have a goodnight, Milo and everyone else in the Moon Dorm do not have to put up with all your fighting, go to fucking bed" Rima replied on her way out of Seirens room, to head over to her new bedroom in the left wing, "Gosh this bedroom sure is beautiful, Milo do you love the new windows I ordered?" Rima said out loud, then put Maria's cat on her and Senri's new bed, "Why did you bring that big furball into our room? You know I do not like cats" Senri told her, as Rima got under the covers to snuggle up against her boyfriend, "Well sweetheart, I was on my way to the kitchen to get myself a late night snack and could hear Maria and Seiren bitch and complain over who gets to have him tonight, I got sick and tired of hearing them fight while I ate my yogurt, so I decided to just go grab Milo and invite him into our new bedroom," Rima explained, as Milo got comfortable by her feet, Milo did enjoy looking at the moon through the big windows for awhile before dozing off into a nice deep sleep, Rima loved the windows she ordered to get installed for her and Senri's master bedroom and gosh the view it gave, is even more breath taking then she ever hoped for.

At work, when Takuma would be on his lunch breaks, he would enjoy whatever free time he had and spent those times to be stuck in his thoughts, to daydream about Yori and of what he would do to her sexually. Takuma snapped himself out of his thoughts because he had company knocking on his office door.

Yori chose to make a craft room right across from her bedroom and decided to try out some watercolor paints she eye-balled a couple days ago with Hanabusa's help "What about a nice violet color since it is close to fall season, there are some nice oranges, reds, blues and greens in this aisle, oh and don't forget a few different browns" Hanabusa pointed out, he did not mind helping Yori out with some shopping errands she wanted to do, besides it kept his mind off some essays that are due in a couple days "Thank you so much for helping me Hanabusa, if you do not mind, I would like to go to a flower shop after this and buy Maria, Rima and Yuki some flowers for the upcoming season" Yori said nicely, "No problem, I kinda wanted to get out of the Moon Dorm for awhile anyway, don't forget to buy Kaien some flowers too, you know how the man is when he feels left out" Hanabusa answered, then made sure to remind Yori to get the Headmaster something "I almost forgot about that lol" Yori replied, thinking it was funny while Hanabusa had to disagree, then her new cell-phone started to ring and she struggled a bit to reach into her purse cause of all the shopping bags in her arms and finally managed to get to her phone in time "Hello, who is this please" Yori did not mean to answer her phone in such an irritating way and felt bad towards the caller, "Hi Yori, this is Ana, how are you doing dear" Anastasiya wanted to call her niece's friend to make sure Yori is doing alright "Oh hi Ana, it is nice to hear from you, I am just out and about right now to get some errands done, thank you for asking, how about you? Is everything going alright in Chengdu?" Yori wanted to ask Anastasiya in how life is treating her at the moment, "Well, I just met a guy at the market a little more than a month ago and Garry has already took me out on nice dates, but for this evening we might be intimate.. so I am feeling quite nervous about it, I have not been in a relationship for a long time" Ana confessed, then had to sigh so she felt less stressed out "Oh Ana, I am so happy for you, go out with him and have a good time," Yori said with ease "But I am still married to a crazy person, what if something bad happens to Garry if Rido finds out" Ana cried, "Screw your asshole of a husband, you deserve better" Yori did not want to give up though and insisted for Anastasiya to go out with Garry tonight, "Fine, I get what you are trying to say, well I better go, I need to get ready for this evening" Anastasiya said in defeat "That is good to hear hun, go have fun already and don't forget to give Senri a call" Yori answered, "Will do, take care and I will talk to you later" Ana replied, "Yep, bye" Yori said nicely, then they both hung up.

"So how is Anastasiya doing?" Hanabusa wanted to ask, while driving Yori to a flower boutique, "Oh Ana is doing alright, she met a nice guy more than a month ago and they are going on a special date tonight, so I hope all goes well" As Yori answered, she reached out for her purse to put her phone away, "That is good to hear, but I hope Senri takes the news well, he has already been through enough drama in his life and to hear about his Mom going into a new relationship, might make Senri feel quite upset" Hanabusa told her, which made Yori rethink of what she just said to Ana but chose to not regret in the point she is trying to make "I don't care what Senri wants, his Mom deserves to be happy and don't give me that, both of em have been through a lot, besides Anastasiya deserves to be happy and think for herself. I am not too worried about Senri, because he is a big guy and can take care of himself" Yori answered bluntly, then Hanabusa found a good spot to park outside the flower store and pulled into one, to only take his keys out the ignition when he shut the car off "Sounds like, you do not care if you hurt someone or if a person gets emotionally distraught, are you sure that is a good thing to tell someone in how to be" Hanabusa did not feel amused with Yori and did not want to be around her at the moment either "What do you want me to say? hunh? Everyone in life should go out to make themselves happy, whether a person likes it or not, life is meant to be lived not feared, I do not know what your fucking problem is all of a sudden but to me, fuck what people want, fuck social norms, I am going to live my life in how I want to live it, don't like then fine, if you want to go, then go, less drama for me of what I have to deal with, everyone has problems, not just certain people, I don't want to waste my time in trying to be there for someone, whom chooses to keep giving up, then make me feel like crap, no one should have to put up with that, ever, you have a choice to walk away to make yourself better, if you have to walk away from a toxic person to get better emotionally, mentally and physically, then by golly, you better get to movin and don't look back" Yori explained, "Now if you do not mind, I have things I need to do, want to come with me or not?" Yori wanted to ask if Hanabusa wanted to come inside the store with her "Nah, I am good, I will just wait for you right here, go ahead, I will be fine" Hanabusa told her, then Yori got out the car to go into the flower boutique.

Yori shut her eyes to think about of what happened a couple days ago, before she wanted to paint her canvas in beautiful watercolors. Yori found breathtaking flowers for all of her girlfriends and could not wait to give them their gifts, she even bought one for Ana, which Yori had to do online and call the flower store in Chengdu to make sure Anastasiya Kuran got her gift.

"Thank you for painting with me Hanabusa, I really did not want to do this all by myself" Yori said truthfully and felt more than thankful Hanabusa is doing this with her, "No problem, I needed to get away from some issues I was having this morning, so it is no big deal, doing some art actually helps me relax" Hanabusa answered. "To bad Takuma has to work on such a nice day, I hope he gets off work soon, cause I would like to take us out on an evening picnic, do you think Takuma will like something like that?" Yori said as she painted on her canvas, "Yori, you are talking about the most sweetest man on the planet, Takuma loves to be romantic, that is just how he is, I am sure your boyfriend would love to go on one" Hanabusa told her.

Yuki found a nice dress she haven't even worn yet and decided to wear it, the fabric felt so heavenly and Yuki had a hard time to keep her hands from not touching herself in such a beautiful gown, the dress is almost a mango color and is made out of lace even the purest of silk fabrics, Yuki chose to go barefoot and did not care if she looked like a crazy woman running around in a flawless dress, Yuki felt like a Goddess and was not afraid to express in how she felt. "Akatsuki, do you think Yuki is doing alright? My girlfriend has been acting crazy for a couple days now and I don't know in how I can handle any more of it" Zero chose to ask his friend for advice on what he should do, "Is that what has been on your mind during the whole time we have trained this afternoon? No wonder your attacks feel a bit weak" Akatsuki felt a bit offended that Zero did not really pay attention to their fight and chose to wake him up with a sneak attack but Zero dodged it with ease, like it was nothing to him, "My opinion, I do not really care what your woman does, Yuki is so unpredictable even I can't understand her," Akatsuki said honestly, then tried to burn Zero's vines down, but that was an all fail "Your mind seems to be a bit preoccupied Akatsuki, you are not focusing any better than Zero, so why don't we just stop and take a break for awhile" Senri told the guys, "I have to agree with Senri, I could use a snack" Ichiru said out loud, then started to head towards the Moon Dorm to get himself something to eat "Gosh, why the fuck do I feel so hungry?" Ichiru thought to himself, "Maybe, it is because you have been exercising with Maria more than you have been doing with your training" Senri answered, which pissed him off by quite a bit, so Ichiru shoved his face into Senri's for a face off for later this evening, "Will the both of you just chill out" Yuki said out of nowhere as she just entered the kitchen to get herself something to eat, all of the guys froze and couldn't believe how flawless Yuki looked except for Senri since he is already a Pure-Blood Vampire and did not see his cousin in that way, "Yuki, will you go wear something else please, you are nipping out which is not fair to Zero in the least, in fact it is disrespectful to your spouse" Senri explained to Yuki, "But I feel like a Goddess in this dress and I would like to do something nice for my boyfriend when he gets done with his training for the day" Yuki did not let her cousin get to her and chose to ignore him after that unnecessary statement "Well, I will see you guys in a couple of days," Zero told them, then went over to Yuki to give his girlfriend a compassionate kiss. Yuki put her hands gently around Zero's neck and loved his sweet gentle kiss, Zero pull away from Yuki to just look at her "I want to take us on a nice vacation for 3 days" Zero told Yuki, which made her laugh "I would like to see of where you are planning to take me for a short vacation" Yuki's eyes started to twinkle with happiness and had no clue of where they are going to go.

"Kaien Cross, I came for my report, all of the Day-Class Students are behaving just fine today and found no mishaps, I did find some Night-Class students going out with some of the Day-Class, but other than that, today turned out to be pretty nice" Rima told the Headmaster, "Thank you for your help Rima, it means a lot, have a good rest of the day and I will see you next week" Kaien said to Rima, then let her have the rest of the week off to just relax, "No problem, thank you for the offer but I cannot accept to be gone for seven, (7), whole days without working for at least a little bit, I will come back on Wednesday

When Anastasiya chose to wear a seductive dress for Garry on their 20th date tonight, Rido Kuran's body finally became healed as he just stood up from sleeping in a blood bath for 16 years. Rido's body dripped with wet blood running down his body and torso, as he started to feel dangerously thirsty. Rido wanted to kill his nephew, then his precious little sister Yuki, as Rido stepped just out of the bathtub and grabbed himself a nearby towel, to cover his midsection, then Takuma's Grandfather Asato Ichijo came in, only to give Rido Kuran a quick visit, "My Lord, I got news for you," Asato started to tell him, except he knew better enough to wait for Rido's response before Asato could continue on with his information, then Rido turned around towards Asato to hear what the man has to say "Go on " Rido gave him the clear to talk, "Your son Senri, is going to be a Father in just a couple of weeks and is getting married to an aristocrat Vampire, her name is Rima-" he told part of the news to Rido before Rido got a little shell shocked with the news and interrupted him, "Oh this is just great..I really do not want to be a fucking Grandpa! I hope I am not losing my edge, wow I just realized my son is the only generation I have left, thank you Asato I know what I need to do now" Rido told him, which made Asato Ichijo speak up "Well I got divorce papers for you from your wife Ana I need you to sign before you leave, apparently she met someone and wants you to sign the papers so the divorce is official and finalised" Asato told him, then handed Lord Rido the papers and a pen that requested his signature, as Rido just glared at Asato and the papers from hearing such news, which made Asato back away respectfully and left the man alone, realizing Rido needs his space, like big time "So you let a man touch you, I probably have to kill him now haha, oh Ana you should have never married me," Rido became quite pissed off with his wife's actions and started to talk out loud as he got dressed, while burning the divorce papers on his way out of the Senate, then Rido decided to visit his crazy wife Anastasiya Kuran in Chengdu for awhile.

When Senri's Mother heard the house bell ring, Ana stopped what she was doing to head on down the staircase to open the door in excitement to see Garry tonight, then became shocked beyond disbelief of who it actually is at her front door, Ana let herself fall to the floor onto her knees and couldn't help to keep looking at him, while Rido gave her an evil smile "Miss me?" Rido asked, as he let himself in. Ana started to shake, "What are you doing here?" Ana wanted to ask of why her ex husband chose to visit her at this time of night "I didn't sign your stupid papers, in fact, I choose to burn them, then I decided to check up on you, only to abduct you once I leave, besides do you remember our vows of what we wanted 20 years ago?" Rido decided to answer Ana's question, then he wanted to ask a personal one in return, she did not feel comfortable in answering him at the moment, because Ana saw a man she wished, even prayed for, to not see her late Husband ever again, which is Lord Rido Kuran of course. "Mmmmm Ana, you look gorgeous this evening, is there a reason why you look so breathtaking tonight? I hope I am not interrupting anything too special" Rido said, then had to ask, as Anastasiya felt she should have moved a long time ago, because if that were the case, Rido Kuran would not waste anymore of his time in trying to find her. Anastasiya knew her husband enough that he just would not go out of his way to go looking for her, then waste unnecessary time and energy in trying to find his Anastasiya; whom have been struggling to lose interest in him over the years, when Rido can clearly find someone else if he really wanted to. Rido took a hint of what Ana's plans were this evening, so he decided crash her date tonight, then made his presence known to Anastasiya's new boyfriend once the man arrives, "Rido please leave" Ana tried to tell her husband to leave, except her voice became too soft, "Why? I was the one who bought this home in the first place, so no," Rido answered, as he started to make himself comfortable as he shrugged his big black charcoal coat off that Rido does mostly wear, to just hang his coat up in a nearby closet that is meant for guests. Second, Rido took his black steel toe boots off, only to take them to the front door so to not track mud or whatever crap in the house. Lastly, Rido did something that freaked Ana out the most, by taking his belt buckle off his pants, then having a grim creepy smile on his face, as he grabbed Ana's body, only to lift her up and off the floor, to teleporting them to their old bedroom, "Looks like you left our room to sleep somewhere else," Rido told her, which made Anastasiya start to cry, "Rido please," Ana felt hopeless and started to beg of him to please leave her alone, "Your bloodline is pure and I need that" Rido told her, as he used part of his powers to shred his wife's evening gown to dust, then into nothing "Don't worry, I will be here till you give me a few kids, in the meantime, after I fuck you, prepare to pack, we are moving " Rido told her.

Soon enough, Rido got ready to fuck his wife Anastasiya, which he did plan on taking advantage of her tonight, while Ana looked at him in horror. The expression on Anastasiya's face bothered Rido more than just a little bit, as he went over to his beautiful wife to make Ana bend over for him "My beautiful dress! You Asshole, that dress cost me a lot of money today" Ana could not help but cry to show she is not ready for her late Husbands painful rape, also the fact her nice dress just got ruined, she really looked forward to her date tonight with Garry. "Why did you buy such an expensive dress for tonight? Did you fall in love with someone while I was gone?" Rido bent himself down to be at eye level with his wife, Anastasiya averted her eye's away from his and turned her head to the right to not look at him, she refused to look at Rido or tell him about her true feelings with the new person that is in her life, Rido brought his left hand up to make Ana's face look at him, so she had no choice but to look directly at him, "Spill the beans Ana, or I will most definitely kill your boyfriend once he shows up" Rido told his wife "I met a man a couple months ago at the grocery store, his name is Garry and he is a good man, Garry is also a Vampire hunter but he treats me right and loves me" Ana explained, Rido let go of his wife's face and stood up to tower over Ana to just yell at her, "Why are you going out with a Vampire hunter?! Are you fucking nuts!" Rido felt Anastasiya owed him an explanation to why she chose to go out with a Vampire hunter, "Because Garry can protect me from you! You chose to leave me and Senri behind remember, so don't you fucking dare tell me how I should live my life, you have no power or right to tell me whom I am allowed to go out with, Garry treats me right better than you ever will! Garry told me, he would like to have a family with me unlike someone I used to know, you are just cold and heartless, why don't you just leave already" Ana told her husband, as she tried to push Rido off her body, then wrestled with him till Rido grabbed Anastasiya's left arm, "I am not going anywhere, I want you to cancel your date tonight so I can touch of where this man have touched you, you belong to me and only me!" Rido ordered, which made Ana feel helpless, and she did not like to feel this way.

Rido tried real hard to not listen to Anastasiya but the more Ana cried out in pain the more it hurt him internally. Anastasiya's painful cries were affecting Rido, first his cold heart, second when Rido's heart got affected, it started to melt off his cold hard interior, third and lastly, Rido couldn't fight off the good feelings anymore, finally giving in and started to love Ana's warm body. When Rido bit Anastasiya hard in the neck, he hoped the pain given to her would shut his feelings up for a little bit, except it didn't, in fact, the strong sensation turned Rido into mush, the taste of Anastasiya's warm blood, gave Rido the warm feeling of his wife's lost love that she did once have for him. Anastasiya knew it has been awhile, since the last time she had sex with her husband, because when Rido forced his hard 12 inch wide dick in Ana's dry pussy, the feeling of his girth opened up old memories she did try to forget, a love that Anastasiya and Rido did once have for each other, which happened quite a long time ago. As Rido kept thrusting into Anastasiya's dry pussy, the more his big dick wanted go deeper, cause in all honesty, even though he won't admit it at the moment, Rido desperately wanted to steal Ana back, so his wife does not go anywhere except stay in his life, he secretly wanted Anastasiya all to himself and actually wanted to have more children, even a lifetime with her, before everything fell apart. Rido knew from experience, that Anastasiya can handle the stress with carrying their Pure-blood child, except with his big dick feeling sensations that aren't supposed to be there in Ana's pussy, infuriated Rido to the core of his being that another man has been inside her and releasing semen, so Rido decided to fuck the shit out of Anastasiya, with no remorse in doing so, the more Rido thought about Ana having sex with another man, the more rougher he became, and the more painful his thrusts would become, "Please stop...Rido please, that really hurts, why me? Ow! Stop it, your big dick is fucking hurting me!" Anastasiya yelled, then started to scream at him, Ana finally got enough courage to get out of her husband's tight embrace when Rido let his tight grip loosen on Ana's hips, that was when Ana found her opportunity to slap Rido across the face. Rido felt Anastasiya's strong sting on his cheek as he felt his face, then looked at Ana with a monstrous glare, but Rido softened his face when he noticed Anastasiya's beautiful features. Ana may have felt flustered in the past, except this isn't the past anymore and she could not help in feeling even more upset with her husband's actions, while Rido wasn't kind in his gaze either, as they just glared at one another in silent rage, along with an intense desire that twinkled mischievously in his eye's, he really does see Anastasiya as his gorgeous gem though, Rido just couldn't help in the way he felt about her, simple as that. Ana's hair is beautiful to look at and her hair is a nice dull red-purple color that looked heavenly to have and touch, even though it looked wild, because of what Rido tried to do. Anastasiya's stare also has the potential to take any man's breath away, cause her eye's are so lustrous with mysterious beauty of a light blue-grey color, which is a feature that Rido just absolutely adored about her and felt almost entranced by, but Rido was able to snap himself out of it and back into reality, while he forced his mushy feelings aside, only to go back over to Ana, for round two.

A long time ago, Rido was on a heartless misson in order to gain more power and thought the second youngest daughter of the Russian Pure-blood line would be a perfect target to lure and devour, except he didn't realize life was gonna make it tough for him to do so. When Rido met Lady Anastasiya for the first time, it was at quite a lovely ball her father Anton put together for both aristrocrats and Pure-blood Vampires, which Lord Rido decided to crash, also knowing full well to look nice in order to make a grand entrance and get the attention he needs, "Who is that?", "Look at the way he walks", "He must be a Pure-blood", "Let's introduce ourselves" Rido could hear everyones chit chat and saw a serious stare from King Anton, whom caught his attention and became curious enough in wanting to meet him "Hello and welcome to my home, I have never seen you in my country before, so I want to properly introduce myself" King Anton said kindly, as he waved at one of his servants to give their guest a special glass of wine, the two exchange a friendly handshake while both men felt each others powers from the gesture "Lord Anton it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Rido Kuran, and your right, I never been in Russia before, it sure is a breathtaking country" Rido answered in his low rough voice, which caught everyone off guard, except for Anastasiya and her oldest brother Yaromir, the sound of this mystery man's voice intoxicated them and Yaromir knew his sister wanted to meet him as well, even though she is already engaged to their third cousin, "Lord Rido, it's nice to meet you, my name is Yaromir and let me introduce you to my second youngest sister Anastasiya" Yaromir wanted to intervene in their conversation and became a gentleman to help Ana introduce herself, since she became a little nervous "Bingo" Rido thought, as he got offered a second glass of their good family wine. When Rido first met Anastasiya and locked eye's with her, Rido knew he was in big stupid trouble "You look like a breath of fresh air" Rido murmured to her, which made Anastasiya blush from such a sweet gesture and it caused the small hairs on the back of Anton's neck to stand up "Lord Rido I really adore your voice, it's quite unique.. where do you live if you don't mind me asking" Anastasiya decided to compliment her admirer back and was curious enough in where he is from, which gave Rido the chance to make his first move "I am from Asia of noble descent" Rido told her, as he downed his third drink, then asked her to dance with him "I would love too" Anastasiya answered in a low seductive voice, while placing her hand gently in his, even though Rido's hand felt big and calused like a warrior's, Anastasiya found the sensation of them comforting and couldn't feel threat from him "Miss Ana I am going to be honest with you, I want to tear you apart" Rido made sure to breath quietly into Lady Anastasiya's ear so no one could hear what he just told her, instead of feeling scared or off guard with what Lord Rido told her, Anastasiya thought their handsome guest meant of wanting to make sweet love to her "Oh Rido, I would love for you to tear me apart with that voice of yours, mmmmm I would look forward to it" Anastasiya made sure to husk quietly back into his ear as well and gave him the okay to mess her up, Rido didn't know if she understood his message, but fuck he was up for havin some wild fun "Meet me outside in our garden out back around 4 in the morning, I will wait for your amazing tortures there" Ana informed him, as she began to walk seductively away from Lord Rido to lure him into falling in love with her and gave Yaromir a serious stare to not mention any of this to her fiancé, since the clingy bastard didn't even bother to show up to her father's ball tonight. Anton did not like in what he saw and knew his daughter made their guest only hers from now on, Anastasiya's father and Yaromir took a pretty valid guess that Anastasiya is probably gonna try in wrapping him around her little finger tonight, which bothered her father; King Anton needed to get himself a strong drink, since Anastasiya is already engaged to be married to their cousin in a couple of weeks, but at the same time Anton just couldn't find himself to like Damien and actually found Rido to be more of man than her fiance by far, and came to the conclusion that he wouldn't mind if Anastasiya wanted to be with Rido instead of Damien.

Anastasiya wanted to look nice for Rido Kuran this morning and she even hoped to make a good impression on him, Anastasiya got one of her best dresses out of her walk in closet and put it on "Gosh it's been a long time since I bought this, it's kinda tight, but the dress looks seductive and absolutely gorgeous on me, I can imagine him ripping it off my body" Anastasiya became deep in thought as she checked herself out in her closet mirror, then took the luxurious dress off only to hang it on a special hanger outside her bathroom door, before going in to spruce up. Anastasiya felt her legs just in case if she needed to shave and noticed her bikini line needs to be waxed as well, so Anastasiya decided to fetch one of her wax kits to get rid of the unnecessary hair first, before shaving the small pricks away off her legs to make em extra smooth for Rido to touch. When Anastasiya got done with her bikini wax and shaved the pricks off, she went over to her bathroom closet to grab some of her best expensive soaks and suds for the tub "Oh that's just great, I can't make up mind...I don't know if should use the lavender bubble bath or the vanilla," Anastasiya didn't mean to grumble out loud, then all of a sudden, she got a wild hair to use both "Ohhhhhh this feels so nice... I love the aroma too" Anastasiya let herself moan in the tub from all the amazing sensations she felt and the scent sure smelled lovely too, Anastasiya didn't realize she fell asleep in her humongous bathtub when the bathroom alarm clock went off to alert her it's a quarter to 4 am, Anastasiya became a little disappointed in herself cause she really wanted to doll her hair up all nice and pretty for Lord Rido, so instead, as Anastasiya got out of the tub, she went straight over to bathroom hanger to just go ahead and put the luxurious dress on, even though Anastasiya knew she is soaking wet from head to toe, then started to cry on her way over to the makeup station in her bedroom, only to apply a lavender lipstick color and midnight blue mascara, Anastasiya felt a little better when she spritz herself with a light vanilla perfume, then took a peek at her bedroom clock and knew there wasn't enough time to look herself in closet mirror, as she headed on out to secretly meet up with Rido Kuran.

Rido decided to be there 10 minutes early, just to be on the safe side while his friend Boris hid pretty well in the garden bushes "Rido you always amaze me of how fast you can pull things together, I honestly thought we would be here for a couple months in order to really pull this off" Boris said in amazement, whom is just a couple feet away from where his friend stood "Will you shut the fuck up.. I see her coming and wait for my signal" Rido used his telepathy to tell Boris to shut his blow hole and to be quiet until he needed his help to kill the Russian princess "Hello...the weather sure is beautiful in the morning" Anastasiya's voice sounded seductive, as she approached him and fuck, Rido couldn't keep his eye's off her and thought Anastasiya looked like a midnight goddess in that beautiful dress, which looked heavenly to touch, then saw of how wet she is and you could even see Anastasiya's nipples underneath the fabric, but none the less, Rido couldn't wait to ravish her senses, Ana wanted to make the first move but he could tell, she felt nervous "Haha wow, I didn't realize Anastasiya's a virgin, this night keeps getting better and better" Rido thought, as he became bold enough to steal those pouting lips that wanted to explore him first, Ana was able to break their intense kiss when Rido wanted those addictive lips back, but instead he let her hot warm lips glide along the right side of his throat, then Rido felt Ana nip at a soft spot on his neck, cause in all honesty she just wanted to experience the taste of Rido Kuran's blood to see if they could be compatible, nothing more, he gave a dissatisfied growl cause Ana bit him without permission "Oooooh, your blood tastes so good" Ana let a moan escape her lips when she licked the wound on Rido's neck, then became a lady as she trailed loving kisses down his throat to all the way to his chest, Rido could feel his manhood talking to him, but first he wanted to taste Anastasiya's blood, so Rido grabbed a hold of her wet hair, only to bring Ana's head back to his face and gave those addictive lips a passionate kiss before biting into the left side of her neck. Anastasiya gasped in extasy when Rido sunk his teeth into her skin, while Rido turned into absolute mush from the taste of Anastasiya's blood, he could even smell Ana's perfume because his nose found the scent to be a bit overwhelming, then Rido decided to let his greedy hands roam all over Anastasiya's body and felt her legs up as well, cause he just couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself from the way they felt, "Mmmmhmm, these legs makes me want them to tremble in my mercy" Rido found Anastasiya's legs intoxicating and he also became a little shell shocked that Ana likes to be dominated, especially in bed and found some hidden secrets in her thoughts "Ohhhhh I love his hands...I want them all over me, Rido... I'll let you tear me apart, make a mess out of me" Rido felt a fire in his soul when he heard those dark hidden thoughts about him, so Rido came to the conclusion to not hurt Anastasiya and had enough of her blood this morning or any other one after today, cause for the first time his life, is a Pure-blood princess who truly wants to spend the rest of her life to make him happy, Rido has never met a woman that loves his voice either, so he decided to treat Ana special from now on and became extremely possessive over her, "Anastasiya...be prepared I am gonna tear you apart" Rido said passionately, Boris thought that was the signal, so as he was about to attack, his partner in crime gave him a death glare from hell "Don't you fucking touch her, from now on Anastasiya belongs to me and only me" Rido told his friend telepathically to back the fuck off and that he has called dibs on her "Well this mission just took a shit, I can't believe Rido jeopardised our chance to make us some serious cash" Boris became heated with his friend and decided to leave their romance scene, cause he just didn't feel like being around them, while Rido gets laid, simple as that.

"Ana...could you please take me to your room" Rido tried to persaude his Anastasiya to go somewhere else, where it would be more comfortable for the both them, as he was about to carry her bride style in his arms, except she wouldn't let him pick her up "Why? I love it out here" Anastasiya started to whine, but then she came up with an idea to take Rido's hand to guide them somewhere more private in the garden, Rido sure hoped Anastasiya took them to a decent enough place so he could make endless love to her and it was a beautiful sacred place with a bunch of hot springs, except Rido still wanted to be in Anastasiya's bedroom, so she threw her hands up in defeat and teleported them there, Anastasiya looked sad, but Rido knew to make this special for her, since Ana's virginity will be his soon, Rido chose to not hold anything back, as he attacked Anastasiya's neck from behind and lifting the bottom of her dress up, only to rip a huge part of Ana's dress off "Mmmm, you look much more ravishing than from the first time I saw you at your father's ball" Rido couldn't help but fall in love with those amazing lips of hers, and when he heard Anastasiya's first whimper of wanting more of him, Rido decided to let all of his guard down and allowed himself to become lost in future sensations with Lady Anastasiya "Rido...please, I want more of your touch" Ana said in a purr, which got him internally excited, "I will give you more than that" When Rido murmured that low husk voice of his into her ear, Anastasiya's body became on fire for him, as she also felt overwhelming goosebumps take over, Rido couldn't help but smile against Ana's nervous skin, cause he could hear deep secrets coming from her body that needed to be found and tortured severally. Rido knew tonight will be the night, he will make Ana his. Rido decided to elevate Anastasiya gently in the air, only to place his Goddess gently into her bed, as he started to strip naked in front of the Pure-blood Russian princess "Rido... you look like gladiator, I want to kiss these wounds every time you get up in the evening and when you go to bed in the morning" Anastasiya explained softly, as she sat up in bed, only to go over to him and feel his body up and could also feel deep scars in Rido's skin, so Anastasiya started to kiss em, while Rido watched her be a sweetheart and love him for who he really is, the sensation of Ana taking his pants off and learning how to blow his rod, turned Rido into mush and he began to feel at peace within himself that there is a woman out there, whom isn't afraid of his capabilities in the least, but instead Anastasiya felt comfortable and at ease with Lord Rido Kuran, she just couldn't sense any threat or danger from him, just protection, for now anyway "Mmmm…do you want to release your cum on my face" Ana murmured her lips teasingly along his shaft, while hearing an unstable hitch in Rido's voice "Fuck no, I got all night and it's my turn to have some fun" Rido answered with determination, as he attacked Anastasiya's face, neck and chest with sweet kisses, then made her bend over for him "Ohhhhh Rido…..Haahhh, oooaaaahhhhhh yea" Anastasiya never felt so…hot "You love that Ana dear" Rido had to ask, while teasing her clit with his hungry lips from behind and he could see of how red in the face Anastasiya actually is, and it fuckin turned on his horny meter to a hundred,(100), percent "Yesssss" Ana's moan sounded like a pleasurable cry that drove Rido to start licking all over her pussy lips, then kept on sneaking his thristy tongue to Anastasiya's clit and every time he did, Anastasiya's body would shiver with delight of wanting even more of him, Rido knew Ana is wet enough, but had to ask if she is ready to be intimate "Yes, I want you to make a mess out of me" Anastasiya's reply sure did sound seductive, except her senses needed a break, not the other way around, Rido chose to not listen to her body's plea though, instead, he got his monster dick ready and began to center himself to make a grand entrance into Anastasiya's womanhood "Please" Ana begged passionately, while reaching out her eager hands to touch his chest and feel the man's heartbeat, so Rido pushed his length in, while knowing full well, the feeling will probably take awhile for Anastasiya to get over the pain cause of his size

"Jeez… fuck your big" Anastasiya didn't mean to cringe when she felt Rido's dick for her first time, but damn, her lover's dick sure felt like the width and length of a good cucumber, even though she has no clue of what that feels like, Anastasiya just remembers the size of them, since her mother likes making cucumber salad for the family, over late summer season, going into the fall, Rido made sure to be a sweetheart though and actually did not want to hurt her. Twenty,(20), minutes later, Anastasiya couldn't wait for the pain to go away anymore and gave Rido the signal to just go ahead, even though he felt cautious about it, Anastasiya tried to grind herself against his length but for some reason, there was a deep sensation in her body that did not want to be one with him, "Rido…you are going to need to put all your length in to break my stubborn chains surrounding the cherry," Ana explained emotionally, she also felt terrible that part of her body did not want to accept him, Rido knew why though, since hearing spirits is a special ability of his and he could hear Anastasiya's true soul tell him, she just couldn't trust a person Ana hardly even knew, and wasn't willing to let apart of her love a man, who might not return those feelings back she may start to have towards him, Rido was actually up for the challenge and wanted to prove he is a worthy lover for Anastasiya Czernobog "Prove it then… you traitor, yea I found out your dark secret the moment Anastasiya tasted your blood, she might be dumb enough mentally to fall for a guy like you, but I am the life of her soul and its my destiny to protect Anastasiya, even from evil manipulative men who are trying to destroy of who she is and take her powers," Anastasiya's soul basically told Rido Kuran she wasn't willing to just let him slide right in whenever he wants and make himself comfortable, no her soul wanted Rido to earn every damn ounce of his energy to prove that he is a worthy lover to Anastasiya "The moment you love Anastasiya and truly care about her, you will earn her virginity" Ana's spirit explained, which made Rido sigh in defeat since Anastasiya's soul figured him out, so he resorted to a new plan, to make Anastasiya his, even if the process might take awhile.

Anastasiya wasn't even aware of what was actually going on, as she began to reach for Lord Rido's chest again, only to feel up and down his torso, then tracing her fingers lightly over Rido's six pack "What a mystery you are, I wouldn't mind staying in Russia for a couple of weeks, so I can get to know you more better" Rido said passionately, while realizing of what he would have to go through to earn her heart and trust, Anastasiya decided to place her legs seductively around Rido's waist and wanted him to make her only his, Rido accepted Anastasiya's offer, while trying to figure out what her body likes "Haahh…ooahhh that feels good" Ana moaned in desperation for him to keep doing of what he just found, then Rido realized of how plump Anastasiya's breasts actually are, as they demanded to be touched and caressed when he was about to move his mouth elsewhere "Mmmm, you taste and feel amazing" Rido murmured those hungry greedy lips against Anastasiya's left breast, as he started to attack her nipple with his drooling mouth, which caused Ana to cry out in pleasure, while she also tried to ride Rido's dick from laying underneath him at the same time "Let me do that for you" Rido growled impatiently cause he also wanted to be apart of the action "Ohhhhh yes... Rido sweetie.. ooahhh that feels so good!" Ana cried out, as Rido slurped, sucked, and nipped at her titties while fucking Anastasiya's pussy with only half of his length in, then felt one of Anastasiya's hidden barriers break, that caused him to feel extreme exhaustion, which was a first for him, Anastasiya could tell Rido was feeling exhausted from the way he looked and saw him wipe a bunch of sweat off his forehead too "Rido, just take a break, I am not going anywhere, you said you were going to stay in Russia for a couple of weeks, so you got plenty of time to be with me before you leave" Anastasiya said softly, while lifting herself up to hug him, then snuck a bite on the left side of his neck, "You better stop that" Rido husked in annoyance, as Anastasiya licked the wound she gave "Sorry hun, I can't help the way I feel towards you, Rido I find you addictive and the taste of your blood, is intoxicating" Ana's confession came off as a bit of a surprise, cause no one in his entire life has ever once desired him or even want anything to do with Lord Rido Kuran, then Anastasiya pushed her lover down, so he is laying on his back "What are you-" Rido tried to say something, except Ana couldn't feel patient enough in what she wanted to do to him and wasn't scared to interrupt a dangerous man "It's my turn to have some fun" Anastasiya breathed, as she got on top of him

"Ooohhhh fffuuucccckkkkkk.…Ana...Ana" Rido loved this sensation with her and gosh, she sure looked erotic on top of him, grinding against his big dick "Why does this feel.. both sensual and a bad bowel movement" Anastasiya thought, as she also tried to focus more on positive vibes than the negative ones, except Rido felt an uncomfortable twitch from Ana's hip, when he clenched em out of pleasure, that was the moment Rido made her stop, and felt another one of Ana's protective barriers break, since he hasn't pulled out yet "Only 8 more to go" Rido thought, while the Russian princess fell asleep right on top of him and he felt stuck on what to do, "I guess I can spend the morning with Anastasiya, I got nothing else better to do anyway, sure beats sleeping outside on the cold rough ground" Rido thought, then realized he wasn't much of a snuggle man either, but had second thoughts to hold Anastasiya anyway, in a gentle, loving way, like he didn't want to ever lose her, which caused a third hidden barrier to break in Ana's body, that made her soul react, to drain Lord Rido's energy "How has he been able to get this far?" Ana's soul became dumbfounded that this manipulative rat got to her fourth, (4), barrier already, so she decided to put Rido into a deep sleep to make him think about things and focus on strengthening Anastasiya's innocence to a hundred, (100), percent, "This is all my strength Miss Anastasiya, if you decide on letting yourself fall in love with Rido, I will make sure he can't ever hurt you, I set a protective spell if Rido earns your virginity."

When Anastasiya woke up, she felt so comfortable in Rido's arms, and appreciated his presence, that he chose to stay with her, instead of leaving. Anastasiya has never felt such dedication and loyalty from a significant other before, that she decided to choose Rido over Damien, speaking of the hypocrite, Ana looked forward to ditch him for good this evening, then heard Rido yawn; as he woke up and stretched his arms out "Hey beautiful, mmmmhmm give me those amazing, pouting lips of yours" Rido told her, while reaching his hand out to bring Anastasiya's gorgeous face closer to his, then both of them heard a knock on Anastasiya's bedroom door, "Miss Anastasiya it's almost lunchtime, do you need some help to get ready for the day" One of Ana's servants decided to ask from the other side of her door, since Anastasiya's older brother Yaromir told them, she might have a powerful guest with her, so one of the maids, Natasha remembered to knock and be respectful towards her Master's Pure-blood guest "No Tasha I will be fine, thank you and give us about fifteen, (15), minutes" Anastasiya told her, while getting out of bed, only to find herself something to wear from her walk in closet "What about this spring green lace dress, with violet- maroon flowers all over it, this dress will look very gorgeous on you, it will match your hair and make your breathtaking eye's stand out even more, please wear this dress for me" Rido suggested, then insisted for her to wear it, Anastasiya sure hell felt flustered from what he just told her, but she couldn't resist Rido's charm and decided to wear the dress for him. Rido gave Anastasiya a naughty whistle, when she walked out of her bathroom; Anastasiya looked like a breath of fresh air and the dress hugged her in all the right places, she curled her hair a little bit, left it down, and put in 8 pieces of emerald hair jewelry, then Ana only applied black mascara and vibrant maroon lipstick, along with lilac lip gloss, last but not least, body perfume; Anastasiya had to browse her bathroom closet a little bit, before spritz herself with a cherry blossom aroma. "Lets go have some lunch, you will love my mother's cooking" Ana explained, along with one of her best smiles, which made Rido melt a little bit

"Good morning mama, what's for lunch?" Anastasiya asked kindly, "Well we are- who the fuck is that?" Ana's mother was about to say in what they were going to have, but got a little spooked when she saw a stranger in their kitchen; who is standing comfortably next to her second youngest daughter "Haha, Ma it's alright, I forgot to tell you he is Anastasiya's guest and will be staying for I don't even know how long" Yaromir told his Mom to calm down, and began to ask Rido to please introduce himself "Good morning Mrs. Czernobog, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Rido Kuran" When Rido answered in his low husk normal voice, Anastasiya's mother felt an extremely difficult emotion she couldn't even explain to herself of what it might be trying to tell her, while Anastasiya obviously found Lord Rido's voice attractive and saw her daughter start to lean her body against his in a sweet loving way, to show her affection towards him. Rido didn't mean to get a bad uncontrollable urge to attack Anastasya with kisses just now, but damn, a part of him appreciated her gesture, so instead, he held Anastasiya's sweet adorable face, gently in his hands, only to surprise Ana with a strong passionate kiss in front of her family, which shell shocked them

"Bezzz, bezzz" When Rido heard the vibration of his work phone go off in his pants pocket, he let out a growl of dissatisfaction in Anastasiya's mouth "What do you want Darrel?" Rido knew to not answer his boss impatiently like the way he did just now, but Rido also did not want to pull himself away from Lady Anastasiya at the moment either, as she sighed in frustration when Rido decided to take his phone call in a different room, where their conversation is more private "So Anastasiya, what's going on between you two? I deserve to know" Anastasiya's mother did not look too enthused with her daughter right now, cause their cousin Damien placed a big fat engagement ring on Ana's finger a year ago and plan on marrying her in just a couple of weeks "Well I am not sure, but Rido seems reliable, a man of his word, compassionate and treats me more precious than this ring on my finger" Anastasiya explained to them, while Rido just walked back into the room and put his phone away, then he snuck his greedy hands around Ana's waist, only to bring her closer to him and began trailing kisses down the left side of Anastasiya's neck from behind, which put half of her family on edge, except for Anton, who really couldn't care less about the outcome, cause in a way, even though Damien is family, Anton just can't stand him, including Yaromir and Ana's baby sister Lada, whom felt the same way about their cousin "Tonight is going to be an interesting one" Anton murmured into his cup of coffee, while sitting next to him and Zoya's oldest child at their kitchen island table "Tell me about it" Yaromir whispers to his dad, Rido could sense tension in the room, then noticed an ugly rock on Anastasiya's important finger, when she was about to touch his chin then kiss him, which sparked Rido's interest to do something about it

"What an ugly ring, I see you don't have the special band that is supposed to be with it, that's a relief, mmmm I love the competition, kinda makes me feel sorry for my competitor, cause I can't wait to make him cry like a little bitch" Rido explained in confidence, while Anastasiya's baby sister spoke up "I don't think you will, Damien is a pretty good swordsman" Lada tried to explain the possibility of who exactly he wants to go up against, rather than feeling intimadated from what Lada told him, Rido busted a gut and didn't mean to laugh at her "I don't find picking a fight with Damien funny in the least, our cousin is an extraordinary fighter and is one of Russia's best warriors, besides what's so great about you? What's your nationality anyway?" Anastasiya's mother didn't care for Rido's cocky arrogant behavior, but was kind enough to serve him some of their best foods "Well…my parents came to be Asia's first noble Pure-blood family, and I am their oldest child, so I am a lot older than you may think, I also got pressured to be the strongest out of my siblings. My parents put me in about every fuckin training camp there is in Asia, and our special ability is wielding anti-vampire weapons" Rido explained, "Haha, geez, I didn't realize you were only a second generation, which makes you close to my age, no wonder I feel so comfortable around you, except it does bother me a man like you is interested in our daughter, Rido your old enough to be one of my younger brothers, so what is a royal noble Pure-blood like you doing in my country" Anton couldn't believe Rido is just like him, but in a completely different country, since Anton's parents are also one of Russia's first Pure-blood families and had to ask a question Rido really didn't want to answer "Well a Vampire Hunter in our country got turned into a Vampire and fled into yours for a job opening, so the Senate visited my quiet, boring dull home and put me on a secret mission to assassinate him quickly, to be honest I am not too enthused in staying, it's much colder here, compared to Asia, no offence" Rido answered truthfully, which made Zoya sigh "No offence taken, during the spring, fall, and winter seasons, we grown up to love the cold, that we forget no one really wants to live in Russia, unless you were born here, or need a place to hide in to avoid consequential issues from wherever they used to live" Anastasiya's mother sounded so hurt, she wished travellers would give their country a chance, not leave once they get done with a secret mission "So you never had intentions to be with Anastasiya" Yaromir's voice cracked when he breathed those words and felt sorry for his sister, "Well, being with Lady Anastasiya wasn't part of the plan, but I never felt these kinds of emotions before, so I probably want to be with her as much as possible, besides I would like to meet this Damien guy and watch him squirm" Rido's voice sounded so sincere, except for when it came to talking about her fiance "Any who, Miss Ana, since I got some time to hangout this afternoon, I would love to spend that time with you to do whatever your heart desires" Rido redirected his attention back towards Anastasiya and gosh, she couldn't wait to surprise him.

Anastasiya decided to take Rido on a ski trip on one of their best mountains and Rido, huh well, let's just say he wasn't too enthused with Ana's idea "I look like an idiot in this ski outfit" Rido said in a whine,

"Ana dear, may I name our son?" Rido asked kind of evilly with that low voice of his, "Sure sweetheart, go ahead" Ana told her lover because she had no clue of what to name their first son, "I believe the name Senri, would be perfect for our son" Rido said, with a low weird happy voice, "I like that name Rido, I think I love it, and please stop with the crazy voice Rido, it is too creepy" Anastasiya replied and throwing caution at Rido to stop doing those creepy as fuck low voices. Rido thought that Anastasiya was too nice and precious for a guy like him, but it is a quality that Ana haves of why Rido is so attracted to her. Rido hoped their son grew up to looking just like his Mother Ana because at that time Rido was very much in love with Anastasiya, and Ana loved Rido back.

8 years went by when that happiness changed. Rido could not find a balance of wanting to be with his lover Anastasiya, and of wanting to be the main dominant of the Kuran bloodline, "Rido please, why this path, our son needs you, I need you. Please Rido, you do not have to do this" Anastasia begged, trying to get her lover to change his mind "No!, Ana I am a psychopath, have you not taken that fucking hint over the years of knowing me so far?!" Rido just roared at Ana, and Anastasiya just did not want to believe in that, "That is not what I see honey, I see a strong man that yes love's amazing blood, but that is normal for being a vampire. Rido if your thirsty sweetheart just take some of mine, I have sweet pure blood in my veins that I know you crave sometimes. Please, I don't want you hurting anyone, why can't you get the fucking point of what I am trying to do for you Rido! What am I supposed to do if your gone? I can't live without you, please don't leave me. What if I never see you again?!" Ana just cried, pouring her heart out. Ana couldn't hold her sadness in anymore and started to bawl. Rido knew he can resurrect himself because of Ana's power, that she offered many times in over the years. Rido's plan was to take advantage of The Russian princess then kill Ana off to gain more power's, but Rido just couldn't bring himself to hurt her! Rido tried and just could not do it! Rido did not plan on falling in love with Anastasiya, then also in having a child with her. Rido did not have the heart to hurt his wife, because he became deeply in love with Lady Anastasiya, then felt blessed in having his firstborn a boy. "I am sorry Ana, I love you and Senri too" Rido said, about to leave, "If you do hurt someone, than you have hurt me Rido, I don't ever want to see you again, nor will I want anything to do with you, I really wanted a life with you and have more kid's, but I don't think that will ever happen now, just go and don't ever come back, my heart feels broken and I know, I sure hell am going to miss you" Ana cried out that made Rido stop in his tracks, But something possessed Rido Kuran to leave, to choose power and to kill his siblings, to make him want the purest blood of Kuran. That decision and choice backfired though, that put Rido in a deep sleep in order to restore his whole body, even his physical well being. At that time, Anastasiya couldn't forgive Rido for making her feel all alone, and to be a single parent for their child Senri. As Senri got a little older, Anastasiya started to cry and couldn't look at her own son anymore, because Senri started to get his Father's features, which made Anastasiya feel accidentally thirsty for her own son's blood. Anastasiya met her limit when Senri turned 15, that made her think about the possibility that her son Senri is better off somewhere else, so Anastasiya went out of her way to look for Rido's nephew Kaname Kuran, Ana strongly felt that her Senri is better off in Kanames care. Kaname felt honored in meeting Lady Anastasiya, but became surprised to hear his Uncle Rido haves a son, then to meet Senri, whom is now their first cousin, meeting Senri for the first time probably made Kaname feel more than a little bit uncomfortable, since the boy does have his Fathers features, Kaname had a hard time in saying no with Anastasiya's request though, Kaname made a promise to Lady Anastasiya, that he will take care of Senri and look after him. Lady Anastasiya wanted to give her son a strong hug and a kiss on the cheek before she left, "Mom please, you are embarrassing me," Senri said his Mom, whom just had a nice smile on her face, "Now, please do not give your cousin's a hard time, I love you sweetheart," Ana told her son, as she got up off the floor to go grab her coat from the closet by the entryway, "Mom, what do you mean by cousins?" Senri wanted to ask his Mom what she meant by that before she left, "Don't tell me you do not remember playing with Kaname's little sister when she was 2 years old? Think back to when you were 5 years old, before your Father chose to leave, you cradled her in your arms when Kaname let you hold her" Anastasiya explained, Kaname vaguely remembered that, then a flashback hit him like a mack truck, Kaname remembered being almost 6 years old, "Juri and Ana are actually good friends to each other," Kaname thought, then remembered both their Mom's laugh at Haruka for Rido stealing a little bit of his main dish, at a time so his younger brother Haruka did not notice what he was actually trying to do, Kaname looked at his young cousin and can't believe he almost forgot about being good friends with Senri at a young age, that made Kaname feel extremely upset at his Uncle Rido, "Those memories are so pure, Rido was actually an okay guy, but why did he knock up the Russian princess?" Kaname thought, then got a bad feeling to the reason why his Uncle chose to get intimate with her, Kaname looked at Anastasiya, whom felt more hurt about the loss of his Parent's than him, Kaname read Ana's thoughts a little bit more and found out that Rido basically betrayed everyone whom trusted him, even the fact that Ana loved him, which made Kaname's stomach turn upside down, but he automatically felt sorry for his Aunt Ana, Kaname learned over time, to accept Anastasiya and Senri into his family since his Uncle basically played with their feelings, which was not their fault in the least, besides, Kaname got new a priority in his life to keep him motivated in life, Kaname wanted to make sure to keep his cousin's identity safe along with his little sister Yuki.

In the present time right now Anastasiya really wanted Rido to leave. Rido did not seem to care about in what his wife haves to say or what she wanted right now, so Rido decided to ignore Ana's wants and needs, to walk himself angrily over to Ana to give her an unsatisfied glare, while Ana didn't realize she let her husband back her into a corner, she felt stuck and did not know what to do. When Anastasiya looked back at the corner, than looked back at her husband, Rido stood just an inch right in front of her to the reason why Ana lost it, she became frightened of his presence, which made Ana start to cry more and more "Go away Rido, I know you don't love me, I heard you became smitten with Shizuka, so why don't you go to her to have a new family," Anastasiya said angrily, then went to slap her husbands face again but Rido grabbed her arm in time to stop Ana's attempt from doing so, "Because I really do not care about Shizuka Hio, she is not you, besides your the resurrection of the resurrection, and that's in your blood. Do you know the clash of strength of mine with yours would give us strong beautiful children, Senri is an example of that and the only generation I have left! So bend over and take it woman, plus shut up!" As Rido tried to explain, he made sure to keep a firm grip on his wife's arm, only use very little strength to turn her around, to place Ana's arm nicely but aggressively into her back, then Rido thought about their old bedroom they used to sleep in together as a couple, so he forced Anastasiya back into their old bed, Rido only let go of Ana arm, to put his hand above her butt, to hold his ex down and to have her face the bed, "Please, Rido," Ana begged, "Sorry Anastasiya, but I prefer your Russian ancestry, for a Russian chick, you are going to be my trophy from now on, sorry about this hun, but I am more thirsty for you than any other woman, I want no other chick in my life" Rido husked into Anastasiya ear. First, Rido snaked his left hand to go past her hips. Second, Rido felt his wife's small belly. Third, Rido made his hand go lower to be by Anastasiya cooch bush, then let his hand rest there. Fourth, Rido cast the pregnancy spell into Anastasiya's Uterus. Fifth and lastly, Rido chose to bite Anstasiya a little hard in the neck from behind, then shoved his hard dick into her vagina to fuck his wife doggy style, Rido decided to bite Ana and get ready at the same time, in that stance and embrace. Anastasiya knew Rido just cast a pregnancy spell on her, which Ana knew to get ready for, whether she liked to or not. Rido did not want to fuck his wife less than 5 minutes, and Ana knew her husband could have cummed a lot sooner if he really wanted too. Then the memories finally hit Anastasiya, she remembered a big time gap that her husband had to go through because his real body was trying to recover from his nephew Kaname awful blow. Kaname's shred became the reason of why it took that long of a process for Rido to physically heal properly. As time went by, Anastasiya forgot the fact, that her husband did have a lot of years to rethink of what he truly wanted out of life. In the here and now, Rido just wanted to have a good life with his wife and to enjoy the simple pleasures life chose to give him. Rido decided to keep his revenge against his nephew Kaname, what mattered the most to Rido right now, is wanting to be with his wife, he knew leaving Ana and his son behind, is probably one of the biggest mistakes he has ever done to himself and one of the first things, Rido actually regret to do.

In just a couple minutes Rido came to a breaking point to let all of his built up sperm unload deep inside Ana's wonderful pussy, Rido knew he might have cummed a little too much in Ana's pussy, but he chose to not worry about it, Ana felt her husband's sperm jump nice and high into her uterus. Of where Rido placed his hand earlier, the spell started to come out, then sneaked into her hormones, which gave Anastasiya's pregnancy a boost and also made Ana ovulate. Garry noticed the door to Anastasiya Kuran's home is wide open, so he decided to let himself in, then heard Ana's cry from upstairs, so he rushed upstairs to see if she was alright, Garry knew where Ana's bedroom is and when he got close to her bedroom door, he chose to listen before opening the door, Anastasiya sure did feel a huge mood change but she did not want round 3, in fact the more Ana kept fighting the good sensations the more tortured she got. Rido saw Ana struggle with the spell that made her feel in heat bad and Anastasiya was close to playing with her clit. Rido wanted to fuck Anastasiya again and senses her mood. Then Garry took this as his chance to open the bedroom door, "Rido let your wife go, she does not want you in her life anymore," Garry said, while starting to take his pants off to join or get involved somehow, Garry wanted to make Ana feel good so she chose him, not that fucking asshole. As Rido watched Anastasiya, he couldn't help in having an evil smirk come over his face, "Sorry to disappoint you, But I am not going to let you touch her again, Ana belongs to me" Rido told Garry, then looked at the Vampire hunter with a dangerous glare to not mess with him "If you do not want to die, do not get involved, you are just going to have to watch me make love to my wife, after this is over, Anastasiya will choose me, cause I am the only one that can ever make her feel this way" Rido explained, he did not care if Garry watched, so he went ahead to open Ana leg's wide open,"Rido, nooo, noo" Ana started to beg, but the moment already became too late to do something about it, in order to stop the powerful Pure-blood from doing so, while Gary watched, Rido's tongue became the devil and he knew all her secrets down there," Rido, please..." Anastasiya cried, as she grabbed her boobs from all the sensations her husband gave. Anastasiya felt hot all over her body, while Rido made Ana feel great from the inside out "Like that Ana dear? Remember how you used to love me do this to you" Rido murmured those words seductively against her pussy lips as he started to severally tease Anastasiya's clit with his tongue, then put one finger in Ana's vagina to finger fuck her, while slurping and licking Ana's now sweet hard clit. Anastasiya's mouth felt dry as she started to become quite thristy, and needed something to drink to quench her thrist, while she also felt drenched with sweat because of Rido's torture, "Rido, please, sweetie, sweetie! Ooohhhh fffuuucccckkkkkk!" Anastasiya moaned softly, then her whimpers turned into crying pleasure as Rido finger fucked his wife harder, to make Ana squirt even more against his finger and then his whole hand. Anastasiya blushed in embarrassment as Rido started to lick his finger's, then looked at Garry, to let the Vampire hunter know he won and always will "Ana dear, you taste fine as always, now let me fuck your hot horny pussy" Rido said with raw emotion, as he finished tasting Anastasiya juices on his fingers. Rido made his wife flip over so she is laying on her belly, also to make her face and rest against the bed frame, while Rido started to attack her passionately from behind. Rido kissed all over his lover's shoulders then up to her neck. Rido knew he didn't have to cum again, but with Garry watching, Rido wanted to, just to piss the man off, to make sure Anastasiya became pregnant with his child, and only his child, so Garry would have no choice but to leave her life for good, besides it took Lord Rido 10 fucking years to fully heal so he actually didn't mind and was up for the challenge. Rido shoved his dick in Anastasiya's vagina again, but this time Ana pussy felt nice and wet, even gooey, which kept contracting on his length, the sensation was worth it and drove Rido to insanity. "Ana sweetie, you feel so fucking good, gosh have I missed you, give me your fucking lips" Rido moaned with emotion, then husked his want into Anastasiya's left ear. Rido's husk made his wife's body tingle with ecstasy, as he shoved his face into Ana's from behind, so Rido can kiss his wife as he fucked her wet pussy good and hard from behind. This position is probably the best kind of sex Ana and Rido haven't had in a long time, this moment seemed to bring them a little closer to each other, As Rido kept fucking Anastasiya in that position, the more the sensations became too much to handle, every wild thrust Rido gave, the pleasures came even more powerful and the emotions for each other, started to explode and needed relief, like quick "Rido! Ohhh! Just like that! Ohhhhh yes! Rido! Rido! Ooooooohhh fuck yes! Ooohhhhhh!" As Anastasiya moaned in sheer ecstasy, Rido could feel his wife's body start to shake, "Oh fuck, Ana's pussy feels so good" Rido thought, then felt a creamy orgasm on his hard dick, which got completely drenched from Ana's juices, Rido had a hard time controlling his urges, so he decided to hold his wife in a tight loving embrace, till Ana's body stopped shaking from all the pleasures he gave her, which Rido enjoyed to do. While Garry watched Lord Rido, he could not help but notice, this hard stone of a man might actually love Ana, more than him, which is true, Rido let himself become lost in a bunch of emotions with Anastasiya, as Rido continued to make love to her. Rido did not want to admit it, but his mind and body did miss making sweet compassionate love to his wife, whom is the Russian princess, Rido had a hard enough time in controlling himself as he kept stealing kisses from her addictive lips from behind.

Rido could feel that his lover is becoming thirsty for blood, because him and his wife did have that kind of bond before, "Here Ana, bite my wrist," Rido said nicely, then offered his wrist to her, Anastasiya closed her eyes, then turned her face away from him, she did not want his blood "Rido Kuran just fuck me to get me pregnant, so you can leave me alone, I know you don't care about me, I don't think I can tolerate another betrayal from you, so I am not going to let myself fall in love with you again, I am not going to let you keep stomping on my heart, let me be happy with Garry" Anastasiya said, then insisted for Rido to just do what he wanted so he can leave, hopefully for good, "You think I came here to just get you pregnant then leave," Rido felt a bit hurt his wife said that, but answered with strong meaning in his words, that surprised Ana and Garry a little bit, "If you aren't, then why are you here" Ana wanted to ask Rido of what his motive is of being here tonight of all nights, "I came here to make you mine again, I know I fucked up in the past, I am finally willing to give you a family and try to make you happy again, whether you like me or not, I am your husband, which means this time, I am not going anywhere except to be with you, Lady Anastasiya" Rido explained, "Prove it to me then" Ana replied, which made her regret to make Rido prove her wrong, and her husband is always good at proving her wrong, which she should have known better "Oh right there, right there, oohhh fuck, Omfg! Aaahhhhh!" Ana moaned quite loud, from having the time of her life, Rido made his wife rest on her back, but to have both of her legs move to the right side, like in a different lazy dog way, but with Rido on top, Ana knew a part of her have always loved Rido big dick, which kept sneaking to her g-spot, as Rido chose to slow down, to make his dick go slowly in and out of her wet hungry pussy, the more Rido fucked her pussy like that, Ana secretly wanted more and more of his length "Rido, please stop teasing me, that is torture," Ana begged for her lover to stop teasing her pussy like that, "Not until you say you want me and want me back" Rido said, being very serious, which Ana did not feel too happy about, "If you don't, I got all morning to do this to make you change your mind, speaking of which I can go slower" Rido proposed and did something that drove Anastasiya quite insane, to make his big 12 inch dick go all the way in then slowly all the way out, then making his length go all the way in again, only to keep repeating and much more slower, then all of a sudden Ana felt numb with all the sensations Rido gave her, a huge explosion wanted to erupt from deep within herself that made Ana start to flail underneath him, she freed her legs to be right underneath him, then beat her hands against his chest to stop, "Say it and I will" Rido said in a deep voice, as he felt the same emotions Anastasiya is experiencing and from the climax of things, Rido didn't know how much more he can take, Ana wrapped her arms around her husbands sweaty neck, then let both of her legs cling around his hips in desperation for him to stop and her mouth went wide open in defeat from all the waves of pleasure that started to hit her all at once, to finally surrender to him, "Rido! You win! You win! Ohhhhh Gawd! I want you! I want you back in my life! Please! Aaaooooohhhhhhhhh! Yes! Yes! Ohhhhh fuck!" Rido wanted to look deep into his wife's eyes when she chose to finally surrender herself to him and saw them go cross eyed on their own and Ana started to lose her grip, she went extremely weak underneath him, Rido caught her falling arms and wanted her sweaty hands to embrace his face while claiming what belongs to him, and only to him, Rido picked up the pace to fuck Ana like an animal of whatever energy he haves left in his system, "Ohhhhhh Gawd! Aaah! Aaaaah!" As Ana cried for Rido underneath him and held his face delicately with both of her hands, her lover finally came to a breaking point, and cummed like a champ, "Aaah! Aaaaah!*Grunt* Mmmhhhmmm, ohhh fuck!" Rido let all his emotions out and fell right on top of his lover by accident from how numb his body felt, when Rido got feeling back in his body, he started to kiss all over Ana's face with love and emotion, then had to bite his wife's neck to claim his territory, that Anastasiya will always be his and that Rido will never share his wife with anyone, Garry got dressed and knew Rido won, "I promise to leave both you and Rido Kuran alone from now on, you have my word, Ana I am glad I had the chance to meet you in life, you are such a good person and I hope your husband treats you well, take care, I wish the best for both of you in life" Garry wanted to say thank you before he left, to be nice and respectful, "You are a good person Garry, I wish you well too" Anastasiya replied, while holding her tired husband in her arms, Garry waved goodbye to Anastasiya Kuran and left, "Should I go after Garry to kill him?" Rido wanted to ask, "No, Garry is a good man, he is no threat to us, I trust him" Anastasiya told him,

While Anastasiya ovulated maybe Rido fucking his wife three times wasn't such a good idea, both were going to be in a big surprise with a bad consequence. It was less than 10 days when Ana got pregnant with her husbands child, Rido finally persuaded Anastasiya to live somewhere else, so Anastasiya made Rido pack everything she had in order to do what he wanted. Rido really did not mind in helping Ana pack, they chose to leave their old house in Chengdu together and decided to sell their old home for a decent price, Rido knew something bad is going on with his wife since she is not doing so good, Rido took Anastasiya to a special doctor to make sure she is alright, but the news is nothing nice, no Vampire wanted to hear in their life, "I am sorry Mr. Kuran but your wife is carrying triplets, no Pure-blood Vampire could survive a two, (2), year and nineth, (9), month process, let alone give birth to triplets, I can set up an appointment for a abortion process" The Doctor told them, then suggested for the couple to take his advice, except Rido wanted to have those kids, "I am sorry, but I am going to put my foot down on this one, we are not going to abort our children" Rido said, as he picked up his weak wife into his arms to carry her on out the office, "My Lord, if you care about your wife, you would not make her go through this, look at her, Ana is only on her fourth month and is already starting to look pale, we need to set up an appointment to help-" The doctor tried to explain, but Rido interrupted him, "I know what you are trying to say, but I am not going to let something like that happen to my wife, please prescribe what she needs and I will do the rest," Rido told him, then looked at his wife as he carried Ana out of the clinic, Rido sure did feel scared about Ana carrying triplets, he did not want to lose Anastasiya including his future kids, Rido knew this pregnancy of 2 years and 9 months to keep his wife fed, sane, and alive will probably be the most important situation he has ever been through.

Yori started to not feel so well, "I think it is time to talk with a family doctor, I will try to make you an appointment as soon as I can" Takuma answered, as he tried to get up off the bed to get ready for the day but Yori reached her hand out to grasp his right arm "Please stay with me, I want to be with you for awhile longer" Yori did not mean to beg, but damn she sure have missed him "You see me every evening when I come home from work," Takuma tried to explain, then wanted his arm back but Yori held on and started to cry "Please don't leave me, I just want to be with you during the day, why is that so hard for you to understand" Yori started to whimper from feeling defeat and let his arm go, only to wrap herself up with her arms till she felt better, Takuma felt broken and he did not like to see his girlfriend act like she just lost the most important person in her life, so Takuma decided to stop what he was doing to comfort Yori and got back in bed to be with her "You still have your pants and boxers on" Yori pointed out, then curled her lip to make him take his clothes off "Why should I? You are still in your underwear so stop complaining."

Takuma is at work and couldn't believe the stress he is under. When Takuma heard a knock at the door, he did not know who it was, so he just said come in, to give the person permission to come right in. Then Takuma heard a light shut and a lock of his office door, Takuma then became worried and looked up, it was just Yori. Takuma relaxed a little bit thinking it was his Boss Kaien Cross ready to yell at him for whatever. But right now Yori was a good distraction and it helped Takuma feel better and relax, Takuma needed a break and when Takuma looked at Yori, oh Fuck, Yori looked beautiful as always Takuma thought. Yori wore a beautiful light blue button up blouse, that looked heavenly to touch, Yori wore nice high waist daisy Duke shorts, the shorts were pretty unique, the color is a nice crisp white color, and Yori wore light blue flat sneakers, ( ya now, the 90s look, yes those sneakers, they look like tennis shoes almost), they perfectly matched Yori outfit, and she decided to wear diamond stud earrings. Takuma had to unbutton a few buttons of his neck collar of his shirt and felt way much better he did so. Yori walked over to Takuma and Yori noticed that Takuma must have been stressed out because it looked like he is trying to relax, so Yori decided to help him out with that. Yori went behind Takuma, and started give her boyfriend a nice neck message, "Ah, oh yes, that's the spot," Takuma thought, Yori heard his thoughts, Yori gave a small smile because she felt appreciated, then Yori went down to Takuma neck and started slowly giving kisses on Takuma neck then onto his shoulders. Yori didn't realize she is ruining Takuma look with her lipstick kisses, hell even Takuma didn't know about how he looked and was not aware of it either, then Yori went back to Takuma neck and gave him a small bite, Yori didn't realize she is making Takuma horny.

Takuma stood up from his chair and went to Yori, then Yori took her nice shirt off because she loved of how Takuma made her feel, also because Yori is feeling desire and it is Takuma greatest weakness. Takuma saw that Yori had no bra on, it brought Takuma to a new heat, he put Yori against the wall by the office bookshelf and Takuma bit Yori back,"Oh Takuma, please, yes, oh fuck, oohhh" Yori moaned by Takuma ear as Takuma played nicely with her boobs but teased her nipples with his thumb, and drinking Yori sweet blood at the same time, as Takuma felt Yori feelings and thoughts, Takuma decided to stop drinking, then licked and kissed the wound he gave Yori, then Yori bit Takuma again, because Takuma was a little greedy and Yori needed just a little blood to feel better, then Takuma started playing with Yori boobs. Takuma just loved Yori tits, Takuma bent himself down to lick and taste Yori breasts, and Yori felt overwhelmed with want and loved Takuma torture, but Takuma had to stop because Yori started to become too loud. Takuma really wanted this with Yori, and wanted to fuck Yori bad, but Takuma was at work and if an employee caught him having sex in his office, Takuma knew he would be in deep shit and his boss Kaien Cross would probably fire him, Takuma started pushing Yori away carefully and started walking over to his office door to unlocked it, then went back to his chair. Yori felt flustered but she also felt offended, Yori walked over to Takuma to sit on his lap, and started kissing Takuma passionately, Takuma wanted Yori and loved Yori lips, 10 minutes later Takuma face was ruined but Takuma didn't know about it and he finally pulled away from Yori " Yori, of all times to do this, work is not one of em okay, "Takuma told Yori. Yori looked sad and got up and off of Takuma, then walking over to her shirt to pick it up and put it back on " a man asked me on a date on my way over here, later Takuma I am going out for lunch" Yori told Takuma as she grabbed her purse, Takuma had rage in his eyes as he heard that from Yori, Takuma dashed to his office door to stop Yori, then Yori teleported out of his office and Takuma didn't reach Yori in time,

"Why is Takuma being a jerk?" While Yori asked herself that question, she saw Hanabusa wave at her, so Yori gave a smile and waved right back at him. When Yori met up with Hanabusa, he decided to put his hand around Yori's waist as a nice gesture and they went into a Cafe' together to have lunch. Takuma couldn't concentrate on his work for some reason, and Takuma started to have real negative thoughts, then Takuma got a call from Kaien Cross,"Hey Takuma, I am having lunch to meet up with a few good ole' friends of mine, they want to help out with Cross Academy but the reason why I am calling is because I thought you and Yori are dating" Cross told and asked of Takuma. Then Takuma became on edge, "We are, why? Do you see her?" Takuma asked sternly but curious, Kaien Cross his boss became hesitant, "I ain't gonna tell you if your about to cause drama, it's public here, I am in the downtown area east of the town, Yori is in a nearby Café with Hanabusa having lunch, it's just harmless chat -"Cross told Takuma but he didn't care and hung up on his Boss.

Takuma stood up and did a strong teleport, Takuma wasn't far away and he was on the street but on the sidewalk of course. Takuma started walking also looking at café windows looking to see and find Yori, then Takuma spotted a block away that made his eye sight become sharp, and saw Yori and Hanabusa just chatting and laughing, enjoying lunch. Takuma couldn't be mad at Yori though, Yori just wanted to feel loved and appreciated, so Takuma chose to crash Yori lunch moment with Hanabusa. When Yori and Hanabusa were just chatting, Yori saw Takuma coming through the Café door's and into the place, Yori just noticed that Takuma looked ridiculous then Yori realized she did that Takuma. Yori had to cover her smile with her hand as Hanabusa asked Yori what was making her smile, then Takuma walked over to the two and interrupted them by grabbing a chair from a table and made himself known to the table, sitting on their time together. As Takuma just sat down by Yori, Hanabusa saw why Yori was about to laugh, Takuma was covered in Lipstick and Takuma lips were red from kissing someone for awhile and there was lipstick all around his mouth and Takuma hair was a mess!, Takuma shirt was also ruined and looked like a chick was all over his shoulders and neck, Takuma looked hilarious and Hanabusa was curious, " Takuma do you even like Yori, because this, your image right now, is disrespectful to Yori" Hanabusa said to Takuma and Hanabusa didn't find Takuma funny anymore, " what the fuck are you talking about Hanabusa, and of course I like Yori besides what are you doing with Yori anyways, she is with me can't you see that, "Takuma argued with Hanabusa and Yori became embarrassed and not just that, she felt uncomfortable, "what I see Takuma, is while I am here with Yori you are out somewhere screwing a chick with her crap look all over you, did you even look in the mirror before you came over here, do you realize how much of a sleeze you are right now, " Hanabusa argued back, and Takuma was confused, "what are you talking about Hanabusa, I wasn't with any chick, Yori can I see your makeup mirror please" Takuma said to Hanabusa and asked Yori, and Yori looked embarrassed and just downright uncomfortable, but Yori was nice enough to hand Takuma a mirror, and when Takuma looked in the mirror, he freaked out and Yori covered her face with her hands and Hanabusa was just glad Takuma finally figured it out, but all in all, Hanabusa didn't realize of something he missed, "Yori, what the fuck, why didn't you tell me before you left!, I look like an idiot" Takuma blared at Yori and Yori cheeks were really red, "Takuma I am sorry okay, I didn't realize I ruined your look, your shirt, your face, I was just caught up in the moment and you just made me feel like crap by leaving me unsatisfied and you just got what you wanted, fuck you Takuma!" Yori said to Takuma, and Hanabusa finally got it now, but Yori got up and wanted to leave, " oh no you don't, I am not going to let you leave me again and make me feel like crap again, we are going to sit down and talk about this, instead of running away from our problems, we are going to get through this Yori, why are you always making a big deal out of things" Takuma stopped Yori and just hugged her never letting her go, and Yori struggled, but Takuma wouldn't let Yori go till they talked and got through this issue they were having, " Hanabusa, it's okay, I'll see you later okay " Yori gave Hanabusa the okay to leave, and Hanabusa wanted to leave anyway. Now Hanabusa felt insulted more than anything and he realized Takuma is right, Yori let Takuma have her heart, and endured the fact that just Yori loved Takuma more than she loves Hanabusa, Hanabusa decided to just be good friends with Yori, nothing more.

While back at the Café, Takuma and Yori are doing much better than of what they were doing before, Takuma decided to forget about work for the day and chose to just be there for Yori instead, "Yori I did not mean to insult you okay, you were just getting loud and my Boss would have killed me, if he heard from an employee that I am screwing my girlfriend in my office, Yori if I got caught, I would have lost my job" Takuma explained to Yori, and she actually understood, Yori felt bad for misunderstanding Takuma in the first place, "Well Takuma, since we are out, would you like to have supper somewhere? And can we finally leave the Café now, please " Yori said and asked, then Takuma saw the clock on the wall and noticed they were in the Café for 3 hours, Takuma all of a sudden felt tired and drained, gosh are relationships this stressful that you feel like you just walked the whole damn globe of the earth, Takuma thought. Yori thought Takuma thought was pretty cute, " come on Takuma, I still wanna have supper somewhere, just not here, " Yori told Takuma, and Yori grabbed his hand yanking Takuma out of his seat and the Café, Takuma felt like a dog on a chain being pulled by a very hot chick that she couldn't seem to get the point that he was tired,

When Takuma and Yori stopped at a nice restaurant that also haves a hotel, he didn't care and decided to go all out, to book himself a queen sized bedroom for just one night, so Yori chose to stay at the hotel with Takuma. When they got to the veranda to have supper, Yori felt amazed on how this place looked and it looked just beautiful and amazing even heavenly to Yori. Takuma felt happy that he can make Yori smile even happy, but Takuma for some reason couldn't get out of this tired sleepy feeling, Yori finally realized when they got to their table and about to sit down that was when Takuma fell out of the chair as he sat down and Takuma slowly but surely got back into the chair, Yori then felt bad for Takuma and Takuma looked like he was about to passout. When their waiter came by, Yori asked a big request from the waiter, hoping the waiter was understanding, " hey sir, my boyfriend is tired can we get our meal to go if that's okay please, I was high maintenance today and I want to make it up to him " Yori asked of her waiter and the waiter smiled at Yori, " yes, that is okay miss, are you wanting it on your tab? " the waiter said and asked, " yes please, thank you so much" Yori answers. Yori looked happy that things were going smoothly and nicely. The waiter went to the chef and the two guys became thankful that there were women out there, that would actually be nice and very sweet to their boyfriends, that the chef and waiter ended up paying the lovebirds tab. When Yori helped Takuma up and putting his arm around her shoulder, the waiter showed up with their meal to go in a bag and Yori reached her hand out to grab the meal,

"Hey miss, I found out from my manager that your staying here, I'll carry it for you " the waiter told Yori, and insisted he would carry it, so Yori felt thankful, and Takuma was starting to look like a zombie,Yori was thinking Takuma needed some sort of emergency medicine, as Yori was getting worried for Takuma, then the waiter touched Takuma shoulder as they were on their way to the elevator and got teleported to their suite, Yori never been in one before and she just loved the way it looked and she looked at the waiter, she didn't know he was a vampire and the waiter put their meal in the fridge, as Yori went to put Takuma in the queen sized bed and touched Takuma face, then the waiter showed up in the room and had a large styrofoam cup with a straw in his hand and told Takuma to drink it, Takuma weakly took it and started drinking it, then Takuma started feeling better " thank you Jabin, I feel much better " Takuma told the waiter, then the guy replied, " next time Takuma, don't put yourself in stressful situations, okay, usually when a vampire falls in love, they become more thirsty than usual " the waiter and I guess one of Takuma friends said, then the guy added, " you two enjoy your stay here, and the supper is on the house, later Takuma and miss it was nice to meet you, Takuma she is a keeper and don't lose her, have a good night both of you " the guy said then left, Yori blushed and Takuma felt way much better, Takuma started taking his shirt off and his pants and walked around the suite in his boxers, Yori knew she should get used to this feeling with Takuma,and Yori started getting naked herself and decided to walk around in her underwear too,

Rima chose to do her laundry in late afternoon, switching her clothes from the washer to the dryer and started the settings then pressed start. Senri knew where Rima was, so he went to the laundry room. When Senri saw Rima, he went into the room to be with her, Senri took notice that Rima wasn't looking to good

Senri chose to head over to Rima's on their new bed. Rima loved their bed, it is a very nice posture pedic and only cost $750.00. Senri and Rima decided to buy a new bed, because they thought it was much less stress to do it that way and a good start off on what they have together. Senri and Rima chose to do that, because they had past exes on their old beds, so Senri and Rima agreed to throw their old bed out and get a new one together. Rima thought getting a new bed with Senri would be Romantic, since it would be their first bed that they got together, but the sale's chick was being a stupid bitch and was so far up their ass, that Senri and Rima were having a hard time enjoying in what bed they wanted to buy, " Lady, go away, we are trying to buy a good bed, by trying it out together, and we are trying to enjoy our special moment, but if you keep looking at us like we are going to run over your dog with our car, is not going to help us in buying a bed with you, we will find someone else to help us, and I am sure that person would be flattered getting a good pay day," Senri told the sale's lady, also telling her to back off, the woman apologized and left them alone, giving Senri and Rima space, but when Rima found the perfect bed, Rima smiled at Senri, "let's go to that old guy Senri, he deserves it better than that snoopy old coot anyway" Rima said and insisted, Senri agreed and ended up buying the posture pedic with the sale's Veteran. That cranky old lady that helped them, was pissed when she saw them checking out with someone else, glaring her eyes like a pissed off owl, Rima just laughed and Senri couldn't wait to leave this crazy slumber land store and the tired Veteran looked happy.

At the hotel, Takuma liked the way Yori looked, while he was standing by the fridge, then Takuma decided to shut the fridge and chose his girlfriend over the food, Takuma really wanted to


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. It's Good News (not done)

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7. Companions and Births (not done)

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

While Kaname and Sara travelled, Sara fell in love with the sights, the traveling and going to special events, and also meeting new Vampires, even Pure-blood family's, during that time, Kaname and Sara met a Small Pure-blood family, they had Pitch-Black hair, nice peach skin, and had beautiful royal blue colored eyes, the family wanted to introduce their daughter Leilah to Kaname, while Leilah accidently blushed as Kaname reached his hand out to touch and kiss hers, Sara knew right then and there that Kaname was smitten with Leilah. Leilah's family Ancestors are Hebrew, and their family name meant- Dark beauty, Dark as night. Sara reached her hand out to the Dad and Mother of Leilah's family, to be nice and respectful, even making sure she said hi and how are you to everyone before she left for the evening. Leilah haves 2 older brothers, and one younger sister; who is the baby of the family, Sara and her became friends right away and the two ladys decided to exchange their phone numbers to keep in touch.

Sara excused herself from the event and decided to go back to the hotel to pack up her things, Sara really did not feel bothered at all and chose to just travel without Kaname, when she got her things ready to go for her next trip, Sara already knew of where she wanted to travel, and her next destination was just a few countries away. When Sara headed out of the hotel room and carried her luggage, Sara started to call the airline as she got downstairs and onto the main floor from the elevator, then Sara saw her Ex Sebastian Ouri show up and he went straight to the hotel reception desk, "I heard from my cousin, that a Miss Shirabuki is here, may I see her" Ouri asked the receptionist politely, then Sara tried to sneak by, except the receptionist saw her and pointed her out to him, "Yes sir, Miss Shirabuki is right there about to head out" and Ouri turned around just in time when Sara rushed out the revolving doors and Ouri started to follow Sara. 5 or 10 minutes later, Ouri finally managed to catch up to Sara, and he looks fucking gorgeous as always, Sara thought and Ouri felt her feelings, and Sara was, ignoring them, "Ouri, what the fuck are you doing here?" Sara asked, as she tried to get away from him and Ouri just kept on being persistent, "I heard from a cousin, whom I haven't seen in 512 years, he told me that he got the pleasure to meet you in person and that you told him you knew me and that you talked shit about me!" Ouri told Sara gruffly, Sara smiled and said, " So you came to find me just to argue,wow, how low can you be, bye Ori, I am going on a train and I don't want to miss it, or my flight" Sara told him, and Ori was still walking by Sara side, and Sara couldn't teleport and she wished she had that power, she can dash, but Ori for an old man, was faster than her and an ability most vampires and purebloods have that Sara didn't possess or have and that upset Sara the most, and Ori heard that telepathically, " would you hear me out Sara" Ori complained and Sara was getting tired with Ori and she just said a strong " no" Ori didn't care and stayed stubborn, and Sara turned to Ori and flails her arm just once, "Why are you here Ori and what do you want" Sara blared and asked him, then Ori spoke up, " Sara, I am only 3,970 years old okay, I am not that old, anyways, my cousin told me, you are looking for a lover, and wanting a family, Sara, I knew why I wanted to get engaged, so I didn't feel lonely but I learned to love again, I miss you, come back to me Sara, please " Ori begged, and Sara cryed and she became upset, " I don't want to be a fiancé anymore get the fucking point Ori, or me being a door stop mat waiting for a man that doesn't even love me, that uses me to fill his quiet bored life, that doesn't even want sex, or kids, or actually being married, you don't care about me Ori, admit it, you just care about yourself, Bye Ori, get a statue and get engaged to that, " Sara said and brushed him off, for good this time, hopefully. Ori knew he hurt Sara but what Ori truly wanted was seeing Sara happy and actually living happy, Ori stood there for a few moments and thought about it, but by the time he wanted to say something to Sara, Sara wasn't there and Sara was probably close to the airport by now, Ori couldn't believe that it took him 20 minutes to think, so Ori decided to do something reckless, he teleported in public. When Ori got to the Airport, he saw Sara waiting in line for her flight, when Ori went over to her, he stood right next to Sara, that made Sara sigh out of frustration and being tired " I don't have 30 minutes Ori, talk or don't besides I already paid for my flight " Sara said, and was close to losing patience with him again, "so you want love Sara, you want sex, you want kids, you want a wonderful wedding" Ori asked softly but husked in Sara ear, Sara got tired of repeating herself "yes, I do" She answers but looked angry and done with Ori. Ori promised to himself and his past lover, that he wouldn't love again, and that he wouldn't go searching for it either, but Sara was done, done with Ori, and to do that and keep Sara, he would have to break that promise,

Ori went to pick up Sara, but Sara got out of Ori embrace and was getting ready to slap Ori, but he caught her arm, stopping it and grabbing her wrist in the process, then pulled Sara into him roughly, only to sling Sara over his shoulder. Sara was struggling to get away from Ori and tryed to hit him, but Ori decided to get rough with Sara and spanked her ass just once but it was loud and it actually really hurt and Sara became stuck, this is getting old Sara, Ori thought to himself. Ori chose to carry Sara, walking them out of the Airport, then Ori realized he was getting tried of walking, and took another big risk, teleporting in public again. Ori teleported them to outside of a very beautiful lake hotel building and Ori started them walking in. For Sara for being stuck on his shoulders, she liked of what she saw, Sara already knew that Ori always haves good taste, Ori is very rich, but the money didn't make her happy anymore. Sara wanted a companion that would fuck her senseless, feeling her up, and making her pregnant with beautiful babies, Sara wanted to be a woman, and that Ori didn't even treat her like one, Sara felt that Ori treated her more like she was just a bothersome child in his life than anything else, when it was Ori that went and wanted Sara. Ori is hearing Sara feelings loud and clear and he hit the elevator button once they got in, "at least you still have good taste, didn't know you stayed here for a few days" Sara told Ori, and then the ding noise came on and the elevator stopped and Ori got them off and into a very beautiful hallway, and Ori got his room key out and ready, then went in his hotel room, And Sara thought the room looked nice, then Ori walked to the bedroom, and gripped Sara around her hips and flopped Sara on her back on the bed, and she bounced, then Ori went to her feet and took her shoes and socks off, then elevated her with his powers and the clothes she had on ripped off and became trash right away, and Sara became naked, and Ori let her go and she dropped onto the bed, and bounced a little again, then Ori didn't care and made his clothes dust, and Sara looked scared, Ori looked angry and pissed, and he had eyes that looked mad, " if your going to kill me Ori just do it, I didn't realize I caused drama in your life" Sara cried, then Ori went between her legs and attacked her clit with his mouth and lips, and Sara started moaning, " Ori!, Ori! , ohhh fuck, Ori! " Sara cried and moaned, and then Ori started fingering her vagina, going in and out slowly, then fast and rough, then slowly and being gentle all over again, Sara was getting too wet and she was getting close, Ori stopped and Sara was breathing heavily, forgive me love, Ori thought about his past wife that died 900 years ago, then Ori raised his dick up and put it by Sara vagina, and because since Sara pussy was already wet and gooey, he placed it by her clit instead and fucked her clit a little bit, then Ori started letting it slide down and went in Sara tight pussy, and oh yes, oh my fucking jeez, Ori thought and it felt amazing in that way, Ori then started thrusting into Sara, Ori brought his left hand down leaving and resting his hand by her cooch, to cast a spell on her Uterus and giving it a boost, Sara started ovulating and she felt hot and very horny, and Ori knew, since he hasn't had sex in a long time, he knew he would cum almost right away and didn't expect the sex to be so addicting and hot and wonderful, Ori came to love fucking Sara, and the way she looked while he dominated her. Ori actually wished he did this sooner with Sara, Ori wanted to keep going but his penis had other plans and he cummed deep and hard in her vagina, and it was a lot. It was in a week that Sara became pregnant, but they didn't realize a risk, that could hurt Sara. Sara felt happy later that night with Ori, and Ori soon was becoming addicted to Sara, and couldn't keep his hands off of her, and they didn't know that in a few months Sara is going to carry twins, and found that out from a special doctor when Sara was looking pale, Ori knew that 3 years would be a long time, and it seemed like it, because Ori now, loved having sex with Sara and couldn't wait for their next hot sex moment. Sara didn't care, she did not want to move back to Ori old home, so Sara managed to sneak away from Ori, leaving a note that she is going to move somewhere close to a nation's capital, going to buy a house, and that Ori didn't have to worry about being a Dad, that she is and will be okay.

When Ori woke up close to 5 pm in the evening, he noticed that Sara was gone. Ori flung the covers off the bed, and felt extremely furious, What the fuck Sara Ori thought, then Ori noticed a note on the night stand, then opened it and read the note, when Ori got done reading it, he ripped it up and flung it in the air, watching the little pieces of paper fall onto the floor in a mess. Ori thought about it though, Sara is right, moving back to his place would not solve anything but make their relationship worse, even their future together. Ori felt happy becoming a Dad, but Ori already did have kid's, they are all grown up but Ori has not seen his kids in forever, they probably are close to being 700 hundred years old now, maybe even older. Ori didn't want to think about his past though, Ori wanted to be near Sara, and wanted this chance with being a Dad again, and living happy finally. Ori didn't want to gripe and complain about life anymore, he wanted to enjoy life, not take it for granted. Sara stop breaking my heart, I will find you again and when I do, I will make you mine, I promise to make you happy.

Seiren heard Yori cry and went over to Yori to calm her down, then Seiren called up Takuma, in 15 minutes, Yori got placed in a hospital and about ready to give birth, but Yori wanted and needed Takuma to come help her, so she chose to wait for him while the nurses insisted for her to go into delivery, while Takuma just rushed into the special hospital to be there for Yori and grabbed his fiancé hand as soon as he got into the room, to only to hold it gently, then Takuma gazed deep and passionately into Yori's eye's to let her know of much she meant to him, Takuma never felt so protective over Yori, that he bent himself down to her, to kiss Yori's sweaty forehead, and made sure he stayed that much close to her, "Okay, Yori sweetie, get ready for them okay, " Takuma told Yori but was gentle and loving in his words, the doctor told Takuma to calm her down, as the doctor also said and told Yori to push, " Almost there Yori, your doing good hun, just a few more pushes, " the doctor told Yori, and getting ready to catch their baby, when Yori pushed, a beautiful light blue glow came from her vagina and then Yori felt a sharp pain that made Yori arch her back and causing her to push harder, that made the baby finally come out, then they all heard crying, " Congrats Yori and Takuma, you have a beautiful baby girl" the doctor told the couple. Takuma looked in an old book, and saw a list of fiction definitions of girl names from different countries and it just was an old book of boy and girls names, and Takuma introduced the book to Yori and they looked together and saw that they liked the name Ajeya it was a Hindu/Indian name that stood for - the one who cannot be conquered, unbeatable, and so they decided to name their baby girl Ajeya.

It was in that week but a few days later that Rima water broke and got rushed to the hospital, Rima and Senri had the chance to meet baby Ajeya, and the whole house welcomed and met baby Ajeya. Takuma worked hard on finding a room nearby on Yori floor in that big moon dormitory that they were living in, and there was 12 big floors with 15 rooms on each floor, and the Moon Dormitory had 2 more building connections to it, but just had 6 floors, so on the left and right of the big Main dormitory, but has just as much rooms, Takuma got the okay from Kaien Cross, and picked a room right across from Yori, and decorated it beautifully for baby Ajeya and now is Ajeya room, Meanwhile with Rima, when Rima pushed, dark blue-green-and gray glowed from Rima vagina when she pushed out their baby, and the doctor announced they have a baby boy and handed the couple their son, and Senri felt so happy and bent down to kiss Rima on the lips, while holding their son, and Rima reached her hands up and wanted to hold her son, Senri stole the book from Takuma, and showed Rima the old baby book of names, and Senri remembered reading, it was an Irish name, Douglas and the definition for the name was Dark blue, green and gray and thought the name would fit their son perfectly but wanted to ask Rima if that was okay, and she didn't mind and actually loved it! So they named their baby boy Douglas. Takuma was a sweetheart and even Ichiru helped Senri and Rima move to a different room on their floor that they were living on, and found a room right across from where Rima and Senri were going to reside in and found a nice room for baby Douglas, they helped clean, decorate, and getting it ready for Douglas and threw a welcome party for baby Douglas as well, and the 2 babies had the chance to meet each other, Ajeya was curious but Douglas cried when he met Ajeya, and then Ajeya cried, and Senri went to pick up Douglas while Yori was nearby and picked up her baby girl.

In that time, Maria was happy meeting baby girl Ajeya, and Yuki even Maria agreed, Ajeya and Douglas looked to adorable and cute, Ajeya had her mother's Auburn/ brown hair but had her father's light green eyes and she was unbelievably cute! And Yuki loved giving Ajeya company, but they liked Rima and Senri boy Douglas and Douglas was a sweetie, and made cute noises, he had his fathers light blue-grey eyes, but had his mothers wild orange hair, and he looked to adorable to not give him company. Yuki and Maria looked at each other, and couldn't wait to give birth and meet their kids, but they wanted to know the gender of their child, so they knew to be prepared and getting a nursery ready for when they come, and in just 3 more months, they had to go in and get their ultrasound and they both were super excited, Yuki she was 4 months along while Maria was 3 months, Yuki had 9 months to go while Maria had 10 months to go.

In that time, Shizuka and Hanadagi moved somewhere tropical and Hanadagi was very close to not looking like a walking corpse anymore. Shizuka was feeling relieved and she watched Hanadagi progress from looking like a dead walking Zombie, to almost healed and Shizuka thought Hanadagi had nice, beautiful, gorgeous features. Shizuka offered her neck and wrist a few times, and saw Hanadagi haunt a few aristocrats at night and taking their lives, watching them turn to dust then into nothling. Hanadagi went out that night looking for a late night snack, Shizuka was feeling tired, but Shizuka didn't care, she was missing Hanadagi like crazy and wanted him sleeping by her side, so Shizuka made up her mind and decided to go out in the night to finding Hanadagi, while Hanadagi thought Shizuka was sleeping. Shizuka is somewhat naked and she really didn't care, Shizuka knew she looked nice. Shizuka wore a nice beautiful, light blue silk thong on, and a light blue silk see through corset with white strings in the back, that showed off her features beautifully. Shizuka went to the beach to stared out at the endless ocean, then breathing in the scent of the tropics, since Shizuka felt alone she hugged herself to feel better. Shizuka wanted to feel the cool air on her neck, so she put her hair up in a nice ponytail. Shizuka felt in awe of living here, and started to really like living here. Shizuka couldn't believe the money that Hanadagi has and Hanadagi just laughed at Shizuka opened mouth face, "Shizuka, I have a bank, I have been asleep for a few millenniums, of course I would get monthly/ years worth of payment, come on sweetheart, lets go buy us a nice house," Hanadagi told her, then Shizuka felt deeply offended, "we are going to buy a house together, I am not broke Hanadagi, I would like to spend some money on what we would like or love too " Shizuka intervenes, and insisted. Hanadagi never met a woman that actually really wanted to help the guy when it came to financial crap " Hanadagi dear, I want to buy the furniture and in decorating the house okay, just buy the house, and I will take care of the rest okay, " Shizuka proposed, and Hanadagi didn't mind, but was curious in what Shizuka was going to do, but first they had to go to a real estate agent to help them in finding a pretty nice house.

The real estate agent did okay, but could have done better Hanadagi thought, "Mr. Stouffer, my fiancé and I are looking for a nice big house, but smaller than a mansion. My Fiancé and I do not want to buy a $200,000 home, we want to buy a $650,000 home or maybe more, now if you want us to buy something cheap and not quality, we will find someone else to help us" Shizuka just flat out said to their real estate agent, Hanadagi is shocked with Shizuka boldness or more like straightforwardness, but couldn't help to agree with his girlfriend on this one, the real estate agent felt offended but is up for the challenge, "I am sorry, if both of you want quality, I will show you quality, here we have a book of wealthy big houses to buy, and once they are bought, it is truly yours. We have a small list of owners that can't afford to keep or own their house anymore, I will take you to those places right now, if you let me make it up to you" The agent wanted to apologize and practically had to beg of wanting a second chance, so Shizuka gave him that second chance to improve and boy he sure hell did. Hanadagi felt more impressed than of what he felt before, the first 2 are nice, but didn't tickle his pickle, the 3rd and 4th one were okay, but Shizuka is being stubborn and couldn't seem to enjoy it, the 5th choice is obviously really amazing, Hanadagi and Shizuka loved this house which is quite the drive, but in the distance, is very, very beautiful, the big house haves it's own private beach, it is practically covered in beautiful tropic trees, and surrounded by a huge forest, they have about 20 mile away neighbor's, it looks like a suburban home on a wealthy piece of land, the house is at least 3 stories tall, very wide, it haves a beautiful kitchen, 2 floors underneath the main floor, a great comfortable basement, at least 6 bedrooms on the floor underneath the main floor, then 6 bedrooms on the 3 and 4 floor, there is 5 bathrooms in this big house. They have a pretty big garage which can hold 2 small boats and 4 cars, the garage did look pretty decent. "We will take it, how soon can we move in, is that okay with you Hanadagi dear," Shizuka said, then asked of Hanadagi, hoping he is okay with living here, Hanadagi couldn't agree more, his can imagine fucking Shizuka on that beach late at night, or on the porch that does have a pretty nice hot tub, "Good choice hun, yea I am okay with it" Hanadagi said, but also kept his excitement to himself. "I believe in a week from today, you can. I hope you enjoy living here, but I hear this forest has issues though, are you sure you want to live here?" The agent asked, making sure this is what they want, Shizuka and Hanadagi looked at each other from hearing that information, then Hanadagi has a crazy smile on his face, feeling excited for some reason, "Yes, it is okay, this place here looks amazing and I am pretty sure we will be okay" Shizuka said confidentially. A couple months went by, when Shizuka got almost done with calling in painters to paint and take care of their new house, the big house was once a nice warm brown color, but Shizuka changed that and wanted the outside of the house to be painted a crisp white color, with blue shingles and shutters, even a blue front door. Shizuka ordered new window curtains, a repaint on bedrooms and bathrooms, new carpet and flooring, even ordering a new master bed, lets just say Shizuka went all out and Hanadagi was getting tired of coming home to a stinky house because of all the paint smell and of the change Shizuka put this house through. As of today, everything finally got done, which made Hanadagi feel more than thankful, blessing the Lord that there house is okay and doesn't stink anymore. Shizuka thought Hanadagi was being a little over dramatic, but Shizuka felt too tired to care right now, and went to take a nap in their master bedroom.

Shizuka looked up at the night sky to watch the stars, and the moon, the moon was just half full tonight, then Shizuka all of a sudden felt 2 arms around her, one across her chest holding her in a stance, and the other mans left hand around her neck ready to snap it, Shizuka was about to scream, but Hanadagi showed up, finally catching up to his maniac late night snack. Hanadagi saw that his prey was about to kill his girlfriend, Hanadagi felt extreme anger and used his ancient power to elevate that asshole, but that idiot would not let Shizuka go, so Hanadagi brought his hands together, then pulled his hands a part and separated his lover from that crazy high status Vampire. Hanadagi elevated Shizuka gently down on the shore, then used his right hand to elevate and pull his enemy towards him, which made the man start to freak out and scream his head off. Hanadagi felt hurt more than anything, because he did not know if Shizuka was okay or not, Hanadagi grabbed his prey to bite him hard in the neck which might have been a little too aggressively but he did not care, within seconds Hanadagi sucked the aristocrat dry till the man turned into dust. From the taste of the aristocrat he just devoured, the man probably belonged to a Pure-blood, whom turned him into a Vampire to be a servant, because Hanadagi felt a new power all of a sudden, it was a little weak, but over time, Hanadagi knew he can make it work. Hanadagi walked over to Shizuka to see if she is okay, and Shizuka couldn't help but cry. Hanadagi thought Shizuka looked gorgeous tonight, "Shizuka, what the hell are you doing out here? You are supposed to be asleep back at the Beach house I bought for us, it is not safe out here" Hanadagi told her, Shizuka became upset, "You are my lover, not my Dad thank you, I was just looking for you because I missed you, I wanted to spend some time with you" Shizuka replied back, and soft in her last words, Hanadagi knew he could fuck his girlfriend right now if he wanted to, Hanadagi sure did look forward to be out in public with her too, the old man is basically all healed, whom looked the way he is supposed to, and OMFG, Hanadagi sure did look fine, he almost did not notice himself in the bathroom mirror, his features did change a little bit, his hair did look blonde but now his hair is a nice cobalt blue and he could not understand why the color changed, his eyes did stay a nice blue color they are supposed to be and his skin is the tan-peach color it is supposed to be too, Shizuka offered her wrist to Hanadagi again but he stopped her, "Shizuka hun, you have been more than helpful and nice to me, tell ya what, let me give you a reward for the past few months that you have helped me" Hanadagi said to Shizuka, as he walked towards her, also to give Shizuka the body check that most chicks like, that would make em blush like idiots. Hanadagi just laughed at Shizuka, then started to look at her beautiful features, Hanadagi didn't want to take her corset off, but he wanted to see her big boobs and tits, so Hanadagi had an idea to help Shizuka in loosening her corset, to only bring it down to her waist. Hanadagi knelled down on the cool sand, to reach to her thong with both of his hands, so he can smoothly take Shizuka's thong off over her beautiful ass, then gave her ass-cheeks nice kisses as Hanadagi decided to give her left ass-cheek a smack, to watch it jiggle a little bit, the loud smack took Shizuka off guard and she did a small jump cause of it, Hanadagi just smiled at Shizuka. Hanadagi is right about Shizuka being high maintenance and girly, but Hanadagi learned to love that about her, and he found it fun. Shizuka turned around to face Hanadagi, to see his handsome smile, Shizuka melted falling in love with Hanadagi smile, then Shizuka loved to attack Hanadagi, by knocking him over onto his back on the cool sand. Shizuka started to kiss Hanadagi compassionately and loved the feeling of his lips, while Hanadagi couldn't agree more. Hanadagi thought Shizuka's lips felt warm and amazingly soft, they felt very addictive. Hanadagi knew to play nice with Shizuka boobs as she is on top of him, they couldn't get enough of each other, as they loved to kiss one another with such passion. Hanadagi then started to lightly nibble on his girlfriend's lower lip a little bit that made Shizuka moan in his mouth, Hanadagi felt too turned on when she moaned in his mouth "Shizuka, it stinks out here, let's go in the house" Hanadagi whined, but Shizuka stopped him from wanting to carry her into their house, "No, please, I love the stars, I love the cool sand against my hot body, I love the ocean water tickling my feet and calves, with you all over my body and feeling your kisses, I want to share our love for each other with nature," Shizuka requested, which made Hanadagi feel more passionate towards Shizuka, so he started to kiss her all over, and got a bad boner from doing so, Shizuka could feel it grazing her clit, and Hanadagi felt it too, feeling her clit against his groin, Hanadagi moaned, "Shizuka, stop it, that's torture, "Hanadagi told Shizuka, so she stopped but showed him her pout face, and that must have turned him on cause his eyes rolled, and he moaned again, Hanadagi just grabbed Shizuka hips aggressively and he put her on her back, and Shizuka jumped a little cause the sand felt cold against her bare back, then he attacked her pussy and tasted the beach on her, but also tasted the sweetness that was hiding from him, he brought his left hand up, and put it right by below her belly button and cast a intense spell on her body and uterus and Shizuka all of a sudden became hot, horny and her pussy was dripping wet with goo, and she begged Hanadagi to stop, she was breathing heavily and he wanted to test her, to see if she can squirt, she tasted so sweet and good, and he was not in the mood to stop, he hasn't had fun like this like ever and he knew more moment's were to come with this woman in his life right now, so he stopped, and realized he almost gave her an anxiety attack and she needed to breathe, "Sorry about that hun, ready babe?" He apologies and asks, "Give me a few minutes please " Shizuka requested and he gave her that and waited for her signal, and she gave him a hint she was ready, Hanadagi lifted his monster 12 inch wide dick up and it went in her vagina beautifully, he felt like he was on a sexual cloud, feeling desires going wild and enjoying the motions that felt like, a bunch of hours went by, he loved how Shizuka looked, he loved this feeling with her, and he didn't want their beautiful lovemaking to end, and Hanadagi wanted this moment to last forever, " Hanadagi, cum in me, cum in my pussy, " Shizuka whimpered and wanted, and snapped him back to reality, Shizuka saw raw lust in Hanadagi eyes, and she loved how he looked at her, he placed his hand by her cooch again and cast another spell to waken her ovulation and releasing an egg, and then Hanadagi grabbed Shizuka hips with both his hands, and threw his head back and cummed hard and deep into her pussy, and Shizuka moaned because he hit her g spot just right and she creamed on his dick, Hanadagi felt it then saw it on his dick as he kept giving Shizuka his best last thrusts and strong last squirt shots, and it made his dick happy, then squirted it's last few shots high into her uterus that knocked her up in 5 days, Hanadagi felt drained, and extremely tired for some reason. Hanadagi then looked down at his lover Shizuka and she looked thristy, and so was Hanadagi, Shizuka offered her wrist and he took just a little, Hanadagi let Shizuka bite him back, and he offered his wrist in return, when his lover was done, she licked where she bit him, then kissed the wound she gave him, Hanadagi then felt goose bumps all over his body, and knew Shizuka was a keeper and that he was falling in love with her.

When Kaname went back to the hotel, Kaname noticed Sara was gone and she left a note but Kaname chose to look at it later, Because Leilah was with him, and he got the okay from Leilah father and family to bring her along on his travels, and Leilah seemed very intoxicating and very beautiful, and it felt like he would seem to be having a hard time trying to resist Leilah tonight, Leilah heard Kaname thoughts loud and clear, and she felt flattered and didn't mean to blush, she walked over to Kaname, " you know Kaname, I like you, your a strong descent and my uncle's age, I wonder if you know each other, but any who, " Leilah said also flirting and taunting Kaname, " do you like what you see Kaname, " Leilah said and asked, Kaname froze ,and watched Leilah take her beautiful dress off, and she had teasing lingerie on but still made her look graceful and gorgeous, " Are you sure Leilah?" Kaname asked and Leilah turned around to look at Kaname, then Leilah walked to Kaname, as he sat down on the hotel bed, and Leilah put her arms on Kaname shoulders then around his neck and kissed him passionately, and Kaname actually felt good chemistry with Leilah, and so Kaname kissed her back and loved her lips, and the smoothness of her skin, " take your lingerie off, I wanna watch you take it off, " Kaname husked into her ear, the reason why Leilah was horny was because she was ovulating, and Leilah knew she was, and she wanted to be knocked up by Kaname, and she did end up pregnant that week but chose to tell Kaname at a good time and not the wrong time, Kaname bent Leilah over and fucked her doggie style and they both loved it, and Leilah moaned while Kaname was louder which turned her more on, and made her wild in bed, she liked making Kaname happy, and so she rewarded him by riding Kaname while facing him , also giving him a true orgasm on his dick, and Kaname felt it, and feeling it going down his shaft, Kaname started having a hard face, and Leilah kept riding him, " oh fuck Kaname, I love your fucking dick, it's so fucking big, oh fuck Kaname, gosh you feel so fucking good, " Leilah cryed and wrapped her arms around Kaname neck and letting her hands rest in Kaname sweaty hair, then Kaname wanted to suck her tittys as Leilah rode him, Kaname grabbed her nipple with his teeth but he was nice to it and gave it a teasing swirl of his tongue, " ooooohhhhhhh Kaname! " Leilah cryed out and orgasms on Kaname dick again, then Leilah was going nuts and riding Kaname harder and Leilah started to shake, Kaname started to get ready and buckled underneath Leilah because he didn't want to cum yet, then Leilah did the most teasing and torture thing, Leilah turned around and rode Kaname reverse cowgirl. Leilah rode good, hard, fast then too fucking slow that made it too intense, Kaname wanted to moan but when he opened his mouth, a big growl came out instead, and he cummed hard and deep into her pussy and his squirts sneaked into Leilah deepest secrets, as Leilah sat down, Kaname dick went more deeper inside her, Kaname gave a cry of pleasure, and Leilah started making herself go up then down hard, and repeated it 5 more times, making sure she got every squirt and drop of Kaname semen, Kaname had a tear of sexual pleasure going down his cheek, then when Leilah saw Kaname tear, she stopped and just sat in his lap, with his 9 inch dick still inside her, Leilah gently grabbed Kaname face with both of her hands and kissed Kaname passionately, Kaname felt emotionally and physically drained of energy, and he felt freaking thirsty too, Leilah heard Kaname thoughts and she didn't mind in offering Kaname her neck, letting Kaname claim her as his. Kaname tasted Leilah blood and felt a sense of new power he never felt before, it was dark and tempting and Kaname was starting to feel addiction towards Leilah, Kaname felt truly better and felt that Leilah blood gave him strength and a power he never felt or had before, the feeling was so intoxicating that Kaname felt relaxed and a little too comfortable that he just passed out. Leilah chose to stay and lay with Kaname. Leilah hoped their relationship went somewhere instead of no where, so she crossed her fingers and prayed hoping to have a future with Kaname.

In a couple of weeks, Rido was able to get all the things they need for their move and Ana; was not too happy with him "Ana dear, will you please cheer up, I got an idea of where I want to live" Rido told her, "Oh really? And where exactly are we going to live for the rest of our life?" Ana asked sarcastically, Rido just gave his wife an angry glare, which frightened Ana a little bit and she shut up "Well, I was thinking to live in Luxembourg, the country does have beautiful scenery after all" Rido told her, "What about in what I want" Ana asked sadly, "Oh my fucking gosh Ana, then where do you want to live?!" Rido couldn't take it anymore and ended up yelling at her "I kinda miss my family, since I haven't seen them in a long time" Ana answered softly, "Ana if this conversation is about moving to Russia, then you can forget about it, there is no fucking way I am going to let that happen" Rido said seriously, as he drove them to a special airport. Once they got to the airport, Anastasiya wanted to do something sneaky and started to rip her ticket up, as she went over to a help desk to get herself a different passport in where she wants to go. When Rido just got in line to get on their flight, he noticed Ana was not with him! "I swear this woman is going to be the death of me some day" Rido thought, as he began to start looking for his wife in an overcrowded airport, then he finally saw her at a ticket booth 15 minutes later "What is she doing?" Rido thought angrily, as he just stood there, "Thank you very much" Ana said in appreciation "No problem Ma'am, enjoy your flight" The woman told her, Anastasiya felt soo relieved in getting a new passport, that she didn't realize her husband was in line to get himself a new plane ticket.

"I bet Rido doesn't even realize I'm not with him" Ana thought, while closing her eye's in a nice first class seat, "Oh sweetheart, I find it cute when you always try, but I always figure out in whatever it is that you choose to do " As Rido whispered into Ana's ear, she almost jumped out of her seat from shock "What are you doing here? I thought you-" Ana felt scared and she tried to ask of why he is here, but Rido pressed his fingers gently against her lips as he sat down next to her "I told the plane ticket employee that my wife made me aware of where she wanted to travel, so I requested a seat next to you, to show I support in whatever my wife chooses" Rido's words were smooth with pure intent to make Anastasiya's life a living hell if she ever pulled a stunt like this ever again, then Ana's body started to shiver with goosebumps "I'm sorry" Ana said in defeat, while covering her face with her hands as they began to shake in fear, which made Rido put his huge buff arm, (Rido's left, since Ana sat next by the plane window), around his wife to embrace her, cause of what he just done to her "Ana, I don't know why you are being so insistent to continue in making yourself act this way, I have never treated you bad, even in the past, except maybe love you too heavily. I know we fell apart in the past, but I can't sleep at night anymore, cause all I truly want, is for you to be by my side again" Rido answered honestly, Ana had to shift under her husband's weight, so she can rest comfortably in his arm "Rido, you were once a hero in my eyes and I did use to miss you over the years, but you already hurt the Kuran family, including Senri and me… I may not know of what goes on through your head, but what in God's name made you think we would want you back in our lives?" Ana answered with such disgust in her voice, that she couldn't even understand her own actions of why she chose to go back to him, "I don't care what your friends or family want, but I am going to get My family back, even My lover, which will always be You" When Rido answered his wife's question, Anastasiya could feel her body start to surrender and melt into him, cause Rido's voice sounded so desperate with raw emotion of wanting and needing her back in his life, which made Ana look up at him with frustrating tears, and she didn't mean to ruin Rido's shirt, but Rido really couldn't care less of what he looked like, then got an uncontrollable urge to reach for Anastasiya's face, (when he saw her face all red), so she could see the intensity of Rido's hunger that will always be in his eye's for her, before placing an intense passionate kiss on Ana's pouting lips. Anastasiya could feel herself getting all flustered while Rido didn't mean to laugh at her actions "You look so adorable when you blush because of me" As Rido murmured into Anastasiya's ear, she finally came to a decision to let Rido continue in holding her, while some of their blissful memories from the past started to shroud her thoughts; where Anastasiya has always loved Rido's touch, especially when both of his calloused hand would cradle her face with such care and gentleness, as he kept stealing Anastasiya's lips with a deep compassionate kiss and the more Rido did so, the more weaker Ana would become " I'm sorry sir, but inappropriate gestures are not allowed, even in first class," The flight attendant told him, whom ended up giving Rido a warning, since the woman beside him, (Ana ), looked like she was about orgasm in her own seat.

When Rido and Anastasiya's flight landed, Haruka and Juri decided to spy on their brother to make sure Anastasiya is alright and couldn't believe in what they just heard, "This does not make any sense! Rido wanted to kill our daughter, including Kaname, but instead he is choosing to go back to Ana? Rido's intentions smell fishy and I am not buying his crap this time around" Juri said in exasperation, "I don't know Juri, I know more about our brother than you do" Even though Haruka disliked his brother with a strong passion, he became fully aware of Rido's weaknesses every time they visited their home during Christmas time, "I am sorry Juri, but even a dumb donkey would know better to leave that man alone, Rido has always been an asshole and I truly think Ana is in no danger, our brother loves that woman too much and I can't forsee them to being in future catastrophes," Haruka tried to explain, while his wife was about to throw a conniption "We need to be there for Anastasiya and make sure her pregnancy goes well" Juri insisted, which made Haruka sigh in defeat "Fine."

"Rido, I know you are tired, but you should let me drive," Ana said softly, while trying to massage his right thigh out of respect "I am fine" Rido answered in his normal voice, as he had to make a right turn to get on a fast highway and Ana could feel an increase of acceleration in her seat "Don't you find time fascinating? I remember when the roads used to be terrible and there was hardly any population in our country" Anastasiya felt star struck and couldn't help but be in awe of all the positive changes that have been happening as each era went by them "I find time annoying, I can't believe I made myself wait for 3,600 years to finally be able to meet the woman of my dreams, I thought I would die a lonely man with hardly any hope in my life" Rido chose to just be honest with his feelings and it threw Ana, Haruka and his baby sister Juri through a loop, "I think we should call it a night, are we at the hotel yet?" Ana tried to change the subject and decided to ask in where they are in their travels "I am afraid the hotel is 2 hours away" Rido's didn't sound too enthusiastic in his answer and Ana couldn't sit in her husbands pickup anymore, "Rido we have been driving for 5 hours straight! I am hungry! I want to stretch my legs! I want to be in that hot spring already and relax my aching body!" Ana couldn't take the stress anymore and started to get out of Rido's pickup "Ana what the fuck are you doing?!" Rido had to pull over in a hurry, since his wife is pregnant and he was driving 80 mph, then got out of his vehicle to chase after her "Ana, get the fuck back here! You can't go in the stupid hot springs anyway cause your pregnant! If you stop your annoying outburst, the sooner we can get there! Now come on, let's go so I can enjoy a good nights rest in our reserved kings suite" Rido had enough of her bullshit and started to yell at his wife in sheer desperation to please go back into the pickup, not just that, Rido did not want his lover to get hit from a fast car either. When Anastasiya wouldn't listen to him, Rido had no choice but to dash towards her, only to pick Ana up bride style in his arms, to teleporting them back to his pickup, where it is more nice and warm, than of how the weather is outside. Rido made sure to place his wife carefully into the passenger seat, while feeling around in his pickup to find the seat buckle, so he could attach it to Ana's belt strap, Rido wanted to make sure Anastasiya is buckled in safely, before moving himself over to the driver's seat and made sure to also buckle in his seat belt. Rido took the shifter to get his heavy duty pickup out of parking, to only put it into drive and accelerated to a necessary spend limit, 83 mph, so they can get to the hotel a little faster, within reason of course

"Ana dear wake up, we are finally here" Rido told her, while taking his keys out of the ignition "Can you carry me? I feel too tired to walk" Ana managed to ask, even though she was half awake and half asleep when Rido opened her side of the pickup door, "What? I am too exhausted to carry you, please help me out and I will be able to help you out in return" Rido became a sweetheart and helped Ana unbuckle out of her seat belt, then offered his hand to help Ana get down carefully from his pickup, while she didn't mean to accidentally fall asleep on him "Fuck, why does this have to happen to me?" Rido lost his cool for a moment and ended up asking for some help out loud, which wasn't meant for no one in particular, but a bellhop man already heard him and offered to assist them with their luggage "Uh sir, I can help carry some of your luggage," The bellhop knew to bring a luggage cart with him and started to grab specific bags the man wanted with them, "I sense their power, they must be Pure-blood Vampires, which means, a filthy rich couple" The bellhop knew better to keep his thoughts to himself, cause the man he helped out; gave him a nasty glare "Young man, I suggest you to mind your own business, unless you want to become breakfast" Rido told him, which made the bellhop to be on his best behavior, cause he did not want to piss the Pure-blood off, even in the slightest "Good morning Lord Rido, your room is 1408, please have a nice stay" The gentleman at the front desk told him, as Rido carried his wife bride style into their magnificent hotel, "Thank you Boris, long time no see" Rido decided to break a norm Vampires are not supposed to do in public, but Rido only used his powers to get their room key to avoid a conversation with an ole' friend "Hugo, I will relieve you of your duties and you can go on your break" Boris told his employee, while calmly taking the luggage cart off Hugo's hands.

When Boris and Rido got on the elevator, Rido could sense his friend's curiosity to why he is back in Russia, which Rido really did not want to discuss at the moment "Breaking the King's orders and restrictions is kinda risky" Boris told him, "I am aware of Anton Czernobog's restrictions" Rido answered, then a cold shiver went down his back from just mentioning his name "Haha, Anton gives everyone the shivers, except you are the only man on the planet that has enough balls to butt heads with him" Boris didn't mean to laugh at Rido, but he had to give his friend some kudos, cause not everyone has the ability to stand up to Anton "I did plan on moving somewhere else, except Anastasiya managed to sneak away from me in a overcrowded airport and changed her plane ticket, so in a way Ana forced me to come back," Rido said honestly, "Ahhh, so that's what happened, must have been the pregnancy hormones" Boris answered, then decided to give his friend some serious words of advice "if I were you, I would live near a mellow city surrounded by mountains and trees, where the weather is constantly cold, except for the summer time. I can also help you find a couple good cities with special OBGYNS for Ana, while you enjoy your stay here. I would be more than delighted to help a reliable friend out, besides I almost forgot in how fun it is to live on the edge and sneak around in places where you aren't supposed to be" Boris explained, then gave Rido a light punch in the shoulder to show that he will always support him no matter what, "Yeah, those days are hard to forget" Rido couldn't help but smile in those moments with Anastasiya "Your wife sure does have some awesome titties when she is pregnant" Boris tried to murmur his words softly, except Rido Kuran has the hearing distance of dolphin, which all Vampires envy to have "Don't make me hurt you" Rido warned, as the elevator finally dinged it's arrival on his floor; he actually couldn't wait to get off on, then Boris followed Rido with the luggage cart by his side, "Your room is just down the hallway on your right and is the 8th room on the left" Boris instructed, "Thanks, now go away" Rido demanded, while using his powers to elevate the room key so the door would open before he got there and used his power a second time, to make the luggage cart wheel itself into him and Ana's room, "Have a good night Rido, and I will see you tomorrow evening."

Anastasiya woke up from a bad urge to use the bathroom and it must have been the sound of water in the kind of bed she slept in, "Why couldn't Rido just get us simple bed to sleep In?" Ana thought, while moving some covers over to the side, so she could get up to use the restroom "Other than the annoying water bed, Rido sure did get us a nice suite" Ana thought tiredly, "I wonder what time it is? " Ana asked out loud, "Time for you to get up" Rido said, as he entered into the bathroom to hand his wife a nice warm cup of coffee "Can you wait till I get done please?" Anastasiya sounded so fed up with him, that Rido just placed the coffee mug on the bathroom sink, so it would be there waiting for her when she got done. Rido did not mind the early morning sunlight shining through their hotel window and he actually found some serenity in the quietness that have engulfed him over the years, when Ana finally got out of the bathroom, she couldn't help but notice her husband basking in a peaceful moment in the early morning sunlight "Rido, let's go downstairs to enjoy a good breakfast together, then go visit the hot springs for a nice soak" Anastasiya tried to propose a nice idea, but Rido gave her a glare of disapproval "I swear, you are going to make me hit you someday, I already told you for the fifth time, pregnant women can not go in a hot spring, there is even a damn sign that says so" Rido lost the peaceful vibe from earlier and just left the room without her "Well fuck you too!" Ana yelled after him.

"Ohhhh, this feels so good, mmmmhmm I love it" Ana decided to sneak into the hot springs and when she got into the water, Ana couldn't help but love every passing minute that went by, besides she didn't want to care about what her husband wanted at moment "Ana… it has been 15 minutes, you need to get out of the hot spring" Rido announced out of nowhere, which scared the crap out of her "I am aware of what I need to do" Ana told him "Don't make me carry you back to the hotel room" Rido didn't mean to reply with such haste in his voice, but he completely forgot of how high maintenance Anastasiya can be, while Asato Ichijo put Rido Kuran's body through recuperation in Dazhou, "For Pete's sake, I am carrying special children, the hot spring won't even faze them" Ana tried to explain, "Times up, I don't care, I would rather be safe than sorry," Rido told her


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Not A Good Time For This (not done)

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Then all of a sudden, they heard a scream coming from the kitchen, and it sounded like Yori, and the whole group dashed to the noise, and it was from within the kitchen, Maria, Yuki, and Yori were cooking, until Yori felt a pain and clutches her abdomin causing Yori to give another scream of pain, and Takuma prepared for her scream, while all the others felt her side effects of her scream wave, and everyone tried getting out of the feeling, while Takuma was fine and went to Yori, since she was now sitting on the kitchen floor, putting her hand by and on her belly, Takuma moved Yori hand only to put his hand against her belly, and then Takuma felt a small movement in her belly, Takuma just realized, Yori was pregnant again, and knew it was his thank God.

Takuma remembered that time when they brought baby Ajeya home, Takuma wanted to spend a couple of weeks with his baby girl at the office and thought it would be a great way to spend quality time with his daughter Ajeya, So Yori can rest and spend time with her girlfriends if Yori really wanted to,

Takuma teleported out of his office, and went to see and find Yori, his lover, at the moon dorm. Takuma then saw Yuki and Rima as Takuma was trying to find Yori. Takuma decided to hand his daughter Ajeya to Rima and Yuki then asking Rima and Yuki to look after Ajeya. While Takuma went off searching for Yori, Takuma finally found her and saw Yori hanging out with, Hanabusa and Zero playing on the Xbox. Takuma didn't care and went in the room to only grab Yori hand gently and teleported them to their bedroom.

Takuma started to kiss Yori roughly, wanting and needing release, Yori was telling Takuma to stop and Takuma did not want to listen. Yori was telling Takuma, that she was going to be ovulating soon and that she didn't want to be pregnant again so soon either, Takuma started kissing Yori neck passionately which made Yori whimper " Takuma dear, ah, ohhh, hunph, ah please" Yori moaned in Takuma ear, Takuma decided to stop necking her then kissed her jaw then into her sweet pouting lips, " Takuma please "Yori moaned, Takuma started to unbutton Yori blouse, and Yori had on a nice bra that looked elegant and heavenly on her, her underware was a peach and light pink, it looked beautiful on Yori, then Takuma had a few happy tears and Yori felt a small tear on her cheek, Yori stopped kissing Takuma and looked at him noticing Takuma looking at her with raw emotion" I feel lucky having a woman like you in my life Yori, I don't ever want to lose you sweetie, you mean the world to me " Takuma told Yori with true emotions in his voice and Yori can see it in Takuma eyes, then Yori held Takuma face with her hands and returned Takuma strong passionate kiss then letting her hand's go into his hair messing it up and Takuma really didn't give a shit about his hair right now, then Yori started pressing her body into Takuma, and wanting Takuma to take his work shirt off, Takuma grabbed his shirt and broke the button's on it and threw it on the floor while Yori attacked his pants and started to unbuckle his belt, then push his pants down to his ankles and Takuma kicked them off, while Yori attacked him again but to his boxers and reached in to the easy access and pulled Takuma dick out to play with it, Yori loved how his scent was stuck on her pussy after he fucked her and would be there for like a week. Takuma stood while Yori knee's were on Takuma feet as she gave him awesome head, and Takuma cried and moaned" Yori fuck, oh ohh ohhhh " then Yori tried deepthroating, and Takuma started to shake in his leg's " YORI!" Takuma gasped and Yori stopped, Takuma picked Yori up and put her on the bed, only to attack her but in a sweet loving way, Takuma felt Yori pussy and it was wet and Takuma knew they didn't need lube, Takuma grabbed his dick and teases her clit then slaps it with his dick" Takuma stop teasing me and put it in already " Yori demands, Takuma gave a small smile then started to add pressure making his dick go down and into her wet tight vagina, and oh fuck it felt amazing, " Takuma please, yes, oh fuck, ahh, oahhhh" Yori cried and started to whimper, Yori started playing with her breasts for Takuma and started licking her fingers to moisten her nipples and make them shine and hard for Takuma, it made Takuma hard in the face watching Yori do that for him, Takuma stopped only to attack Yori big boobs and great tits," Takuma!, ahh ahhhh, oh fuck, oh yes! Ahhh!" Yori moaned and cried creaming on her lover's dick and oh fuck Takuma felt it and can see it on his dick, her pussy was starting to feel tighter because she orgasmed, making Takuma not last long,

And oh great Takuma got Yori pregnant again, but then, as Takuma put his hand back on Yori belly, Takuma felt and found out why Yori was in such pain, he felt two small heartbeats, oh great Yori is carrying Twins, and very dangerous for any aristocrats, but Yori was just a little stronger than that because of Yuki hidden power, the ability to conquer anti vampire weapons, but having twins could still hurt Yori and take her life, Takuma thought about it then noticed he saw Yori looked kind of pale, and Takuma sprung into action and offered Yori his blood, and she took some then Yori felt a little better, but Takuma knew, this was, not going to be enough,

"Dude, this is not a good time okay, what do you want,?" A vampire hunter asked Takuma, and Takuma knew he was wasting his time and this vampire hunter guys time too as well, so Takuma just spilled it out and offered the guy, 50k to do it and to kill his ex, and paid the vampire hunter extra to keep quiet about it, and the man took it and was, more than happy with that money, Takuma knew this was wrong, but this was a vampire world and it sure hell was not easy.

In that time, Kaname was getting ready to move and travel some more, and Leilah put a nice elegant outfit on, they have traveled to 4 different places so far, and Leilah was quite the joy to hang or even be around, Kaname remembered this one place that had steak and tango music, and Kaname loved the atmosphere there, it is a great community and Leilah practically had to drag Kaname to dance with her, even though Kaname really didn't know how to tango, he knew some moves and it impressed Leilah, and Leilah emphasized it making Kaname sweat in his pants, it was a sexual dance but it was fun, Kaname then took them to a nice restaurant and Kaname wanted to try their steak and Kaname was glad he did, it was damn delicious, then Leilah wanted to go thrift shopping and Kaname let Leilah do so. Kaname didn't realize Leilah was getting intimate wear and Leilah wanted to surprise Kaname. Leilah already knew she was pregnant but she also wanted to have tonight. When they went back to their hotel Kaname was and looked exhausted, but Leilah didn't mind doing something naughty for Kaname even if it meant she wasn't going to get relief, Kaname had no clue what was going on when Leilah went to the bathroom, Leilah found something really nice she knew would look heavenly on her, it was royal blue with indigo hues in the underwear, Leilah looked like a night goddess and she decided to wear Jimmy Choo perfume and loved how it smelled on her and knew Kaname would fall in love with the fragrance on her, when Leilah felt she looked flawless she got ready and went out into the bedroom where Kaname was resting, " oh hi Leilah I just -" Kaname started to say but when he looked at Leilah he stopped mid sentence and ended up gawking at Leilah, and Leilah posed for him and gave Kaname one of her best smiles, and did a nice turn for him " Leilah, I feel drained, I want to but I don't think I have the energy " Kaname explained but had a hint in his voice that he really wanted to but just didn't have the energy to do so, Leilah smiled again and started walking sexily over to him and Kaname started to sit down on the bed, oh fuck Leilah had a nice rack and Leilah is already on Kaname and kissing him like how a pornstar would and it felt fucking amazing making his dick hard, and Leilah sensed his mood and went down on Kaname, making Kaname feel amazing goose bumps, she took his belt buckle off and unbuttoned and also unzipping his pants to just move it aside almost, then starting to sneak her hands in his boxers and pulling Kaname monster out of his easy access, then Leilah attacked his dick with her lips, slapping his dick against her pouting lips and Kaname moaned, then started licking his hard tip and all around it getting into every secret he had and trying to find the one major weakness, then started playing with his balls as she sucked on his tip, then started doing some deepthroats as she continued playing with his balls, " Ahhh!, oh fuck, fuck!" Kaname started to lose it but it wasn't the spot, she then tried sucking on his balls and Kaname started to moan more but wasn't the spot, then tried one last option, she licked from the base of the shaft and dragged her tongue up to his tip and that was when Kaname put his hand's in Leilah hair and she fucking found it!, she then kept doing it, teasing her tongue from the base of his shaft then going up slowly seducing and torturing his dick then kept repeating it slowly and slower, and it started to squirt, that was when Leilah stopped and Kaname wanted Leilah to keep going to finally letting him fully relieved but Leilah wasn't done and she wanted those squirts up inside her, "Leilah my pants and boxers are going to get ruined, let me take my boxers and pants off first" Kaname suggested but Leilah didn't want that and she actually wanted her scent on Kaname pants and boxers, Leilah then started to get on Kaname lap and Kaname really didn't want his pants and boxers ruined but he wasn't fast enough to stop Leilah and she started to sit down putting his dick in her wet tight pussy, if only his dick wasn't so big and long he wouldn't be having such an amazing time and it went deep in her vagina and her g spot was at least 4 inches hard to reach to but Kaname dick was long enough and past it each time as Leilah rode him, his dick was at least 7 inches inside her and it felt fucking amazing to Kaname but Kaname was having a hard time controlling his squirts and his dick just wanted to spew, hence making Kaname hard and red faced to the point he couldn't hold his emotions and growls inside anymore" Leilah fuck oh fuck, yes, yes, oh fuckkk! Oh right there, right there, oh yes, keep going like that, oh yes, ahhhh!" Leilah then felt tired and couldn't ride anymore her legs felt like jello, " turn around sweetie, I wanna fuck you reverse cowgirl" Kaname told her but forgot Leilah can't move so Kaname didn't mind this position and started fucking Leilah back, and oh did Leilah love it, his dick kept grazing her gspot and it felt fucking amazing " oh yes Kaname, yes, yes, yes, ooaaahhhhh!" Leilah moaned and started shaking on Kaname as he fucked her, Kaname didn't realize he hit her bad orgasm spot which did in fact ruin his pants and boxers and the more Kaname didn't stop the more stronger the cream and squirting were on Kaname dick and Leilah started shaking more and Kaname thought it felt like a bad vibration on his dick and the reason why his dick didn't want to stop spewing and fucking her good awesome pussy all night, Leilah thought this was the best sex she ever felt and felt the phenomenal sex wouldn't stop, Leilah couldn't believe her body was starting to ride Kaname again when she had no feeling left in her legs, Leilah started touching herself and Kaname couldn't feel his legs anymore but they moved and Kaname couldn't understand how that could be, I guess their bodies wanted more of each other, Leilah was starting to feel pain and when she looked down her belly looked like it gained 15 pounds!, then Kaname dick couldn't squirt anymore it was done and became limp as a noodle, but was still in Leilah pussy, Leilah fell on Kaname and passed out, while Kaname passed out 2 hours ago but his body was still fucking her. When Kaname woke up he found Leilah sleeping on him and Kaname tried but surely got out of bed and when he did, he noticed a bunch of his semen coming out of Leilah pussy and it looked like a lot, and it ruined the bed but it really wasn't Leilah fault, gosh is it just me or was last night fucking fantastic Kaname thought to himself and started to watch Leilah sleep, then Kaname decided to just throw his bottoms away and took a quick hygiene shower, not realizing Leilah woke up, Leilah yawned big time and felt all over fantastic, but realized she was covered in Kaname smell, that she decided to take a quick shower but Kaname was already in the bathroom taking one, " Kaname I feel icky," Leilah said and accidentally scared the crap out of Kaname, " don't do that! " Kaname yelled at her and she didn't mean to and Kaname saw it in her face " come here Leilah I am sorry" Kaname said and apologies, then gave Leilah some good kisses, " let's get out of here Kaname I am done traveling" Leilah told him as Kaname washed and cleaned her up in the shower, then he kisses her shoulder " fine with me hun " Kaname said and gave Leilah one of his best smiles,

When Kaname and Leilah left the nice hotel, Kaname saw Ruka getting out of a cab, and when Ruka saw Kaname, Ruka jumped and knew her cover was blown, and Ruka felt scared and worried, Ruka thought Kaname was going to stay in the hotel for a few more days, but I guess not, Kaname didn't realize he brushed Leilah off, because Leilah saw in her eyes, that he was walking to a chick and Leilah thought Kaname was ditching her to be with that dirty blonde haired chick, but we just had awesome sex last night!, Leilah thought and became extremely upset, following Kaname and whoever that damn chick is, Kaname walked straight to Ruka and Ruka couldn't move, Kaname then grabbed Ruka arm and pulled her into an alley with a dead end, and Leilah followed Kaname, " STOP FOLLOWING ME RUKA!, You are being a creep and annoying as fuck, how long have you been doing this hunh?" Kaname demanded an answer from Ruka, and Leilah spoke up, " is she bothering you Kaname dear, " Leilah asked angrily, then Kaname looked back at Leilah and Leilah looked upset even hurt, " yes" Kaname honestly told Leilah, and Leilah dashed to the dirty blonde hair chick and elevated her up, " what is your name?" Leilah demands, " Ruka, and I was Kaname bodyguard, he never relieved me of my duties when he left home, and others too, I just didn't know what to do, and I come Kaname with news" Ruka said and was getting choked by air, and Kaname said, " fine, tell me, then you will leave, and you are relieved of your duties, Leilah take it easy on Ruka" Kaname said and requested of Leilah, and so Leilah loosened the grip she had on the woman, " Yuki, is pregnant and carrying Zero child, Rido came back but moved somewhere with Ana, and, Rido got her pregnant, she is almost 7 months, and Cross Academy is wondering where you are, and Yuki, I don't think she is in any danger anymore, except the hunter association, they put her on the target list, but they might dismiss it, once she gives birth, claiming once she does, the child has permanently has royal status and the family can't be hurt from either side of both laws "Ruka told Kaname, and Kaname glared at Ruka, and Leilah spoke up and was curious " what the heck is this all about Kaname, what does this have anything to do with us, or anything at all, so people are living their lives, what does this have to do with you" Leilah demanded from Kaname, and Leilah wanted to know what the heck this was all about, Leilah was losing her patience quick, Kaname just turned to Ruka, and Kaname said to Ruka, " you should not be here, Ruka, and I don't care anymore, and you just hurt my new life, and upset my new lover Leilah, Leilah do as you wish with Ruka" Kaname said to Ruka and gave the okay to Leilah and Kaname walked away from Ruka, and Ruka became scared, and Leilah just smiled, Ruka started to scream loudly, and Leilah was thirsty because of her pregnacy and pulled Ruka towards her with her powers and grabbed her and gave Ruka a bad aggressive bite in the neck, and started sucking her dry, and took Ruka self harm power, Ruka was losing life within herself and before Ruka turned to dust, Ruka looked at Kaname and managed to say " sorry" to Kaname, then Leilah took her life and sucked her dry to the core, and then Ruka turned into dust then into nothing, Kaname hid a small tear from Leilah, and knew He and Leilah had to get outta here and move quick, Leilah felt Ruka feelings, and Leilah had a lot of questions for Kaname, but as of right now was just not a good time to discuss it, while Kaname knew something was going on with Leilah, and Kaname noticed Leilah sure had some thirsty moments and Leilah was very Moody, and then Kaname teleported them to the train station and Kaname paid for their tickets, as they got on the train heading to wherever, Kaname asked Leilah if she was okay, and she decided to just tell Kaname, " I know this ain't a good time to talk about it, but I am pregnant Kaname, " when he heard that, Kaname sat back in his seat, and covered his face with both his hands, and then grabbed his cheeks hard, " Kaname stop acting weird, if you don't want to be there, you don't have to be there, you can do whatever the fuck you want, " Leilah said and crossed her arms, then Kaname looked at her, " that's way I like you Leilah, besides that was pretty good love making last night but I ain't planning on going anywhere without you, do you want more kids Leilah?" Leilah was shocked with Kaname question and she blushed, then Leilah answered, " I would like to have 4 girls, and 4 boys, but I don't know what you want, so I will leave that up to you, " she told him, and Kaname looked outside the train window, just dazing off and thinking about it, then in a couple hours, he looked at Leilah and made up his mind, " I want to live somewhere then, after or whenever you want to be done with traveling and I'll let you pick, on where you want to live and I'll buy us a house" Kaname told Leilah and she seemed happy with that, and Leilah looked excited.

Senri and Rima loved their baby boy Douglas, and Douglas was such a cutie pie and enjoying watching him playing with his toys, and Douglas didn't want to share his toys, Ajeya looked like she wanted to cry, but Douglas was sweet and crawled to her, and accidentally knocked them both over onto their back, and they looked cute, they were looking after Ajeya because Takuma and Yori went out that afternoon and had lunch, and improving their relationship, Takuma old sweet self was starting to come back, and Yori loved this sweet man that she fell in love with,. Meanwhile with Senri and Rima, Rima was in bad heat and Senri looked at Rima, " Are you sure, we just had Douglas almost a month ago, and Douglas is still a baby," Senri eyed his lover, " I can't help it, I am horny, do you want to make love or not " Rima said sternly and asked Senri, and Senri eyes went wide, then Yuki and Maria walked by, and Rima asked the girls, if they can watch Douglas and Ajeya for a few hours, and Yuki pointed out," after pregnancy, you are very fertile and can get pregnant fast, why not wait for a few months?" Yuki asked but noticed Rima was horny, which means Rima,was ovulating, When a few hours sent by, Maria and Yuki had fun, playing with Ajeya and Douglas, then the baby's were out cold on the blanket, and they looked cute sleeping, " Yuki, babysitting is fun, and I love playing and being with them, but I am getting jealous, Rima and Yori get pregnant fast, and give birth in 9 weeks, oh it just ain't fair, I want to met my baby already Yuki, and have more kids with Ichiru, and Ichiru said to me, he can't stick around Ajeya and Douglas anymore because it makes him nervous, but wanting our kid to be here already, I don't know what to do Yuki, " Maria said to Yuki, and Yuki felt Maria pain, and knew what it felt like too, " you know Maria, in a few months ,we will get our ultrasound, and I hear for purebloods ,when two purebloods get together and the chick gets pregnant, it takes about 2 weeks to get pregnant, and 3 to 5 years just to give birth" Yuki told Maria and Maria was shocked, " it takes that long for the fetus to grow, I would have a aneurism and go nuts " Maria said, and they both laughed, " you know Maria, I love hanging out with you, and I feel sorry for the guys too around here, either they are improving the gym/ training room, or out working being guardian's or hunting down because of an order from the hunter association , or practice on their skills, or helping Takuma and my father, and helping with keeping this place a going,I don't know if this is a good idea, but wanna,help me tuck the kids in and wanna go out and do something, I am sure Yori and Takuma should be getting home soon and Rima and Senri should be done with fun time, what do you say, wanna hit up downtown on the main drag?" Yuki asked Maria, and Maria agreed, they both wanted and needed, to get out of the house, and Zero also Ichiru just came in the room to greet their girlfriends and the twin guys also heard they wanted to go out, and oh boy, this was going to be a busy day, the twins just got home from a busy day and wanted to be home and relax, but hearing their pregnant girlfriends wanting to go out, they just chose to go with them, because they didn't want no freak hurting them, and then losing their child, the guys just put up with it and brought their hunter weapons with them just in case and hid the bloody rose in their jacket, when the girls were having fun, Zero little brother Ichiru whispered in his ear, " out of all times to do this, they could have picked a better day and where we aren't as tired" and Zero smiled at his brothers reality check and then Yuki and Maria showed up with shopping bags, and asked the guys to hold just a few, let's just say that was a understatement.

For some reason when, Akatsuki was with Kaien Cross, also with a few new guys that showed up, they were just vampire hunter's that he just met, but Akatsuki just felt a bad feeling, not about the guys he just met, but about Ruka, Akatsuki felt that Ruka was no longer living, and a tear went down his face, and headmaster Cross saw it, " what is it Akatsuki, did something bad happen? "Kaien Cross asked him, and Toga Yagari saw and he knew when a vampire has a small tear, it means a good friend or loved one just died, " I don't feel Ruka presence anymore, she is gone" Akatsuki told Cross and Cross felt sorry for Akatsuki, and it placed an awkward moment for everyone in that office, " I got to go, it was nice meeting you" Akatsuki told Cross, and some vampire hunter's Akatsuki just met, and he just left, Akatsuki was at a loss, and went somewhere around the big moon dorm, and stopped by a fountain and saw Hanabusa there and Hanabusa looked like he was mourning too, " hey Hanabusa, you okay?" Akatsuki asked Hanabusa and went to sit by him to give his friend some comfort and that he was there for him, " you know Akatsuki, I wanted to get intimate with Yori, ever since she came here, I have this big crush on her, and I don't know why, I had a thing for Kaname, but the feeling it's gone, I thought Yuki was cute, but that feeling is gone too, When I met Yori when she was Human, I felt no feelings towards her, and when Yuki turned Yori, I don't know if maybe it is the Kuran blood I find so attracted to, but with Yori to me now, I have feelings towards her now, and I feel my soul mate is going to be of Kuran blood, do you think that sounds crazy Akatsuki " Hanabusa asked, and Akatsuki just smiled and didn't know what to think about that, and just said this, " you know Hanabusa, I think you are just going through something, and it is making you confused, but I got some bad news about someone, do you want to hear it" Akatsuki told Hanabusa, and his friend Hanabusa became on edge, and he gave the okay to Akatsuki to tell him, " it is about Ruka, when I was with the headmaster and meeting new but old friends of Kaien Cross, a tear went down my cheek, Ruka is gone Hanabusa" Akatsuki said and both men felt sad for Ruka, and couldn't believe she was gone, and the two guys wanted to know who killed Ruka and why, but they chose to let it go, and move on, it was just a little more harder for Akatsuki though.

But that happiness did not last long and, in a month, at that time, Maria and Yuki felt happy for them but couldn't take it anymore, and told Rima and Yori to keep it in their pants for the sake that Yuki and Maria might choke them out, because they haven't met their kid yet, and Senri and Takuma agreed to wait and was okay with it, while Yori and Rima struggled," I don't care if your horny Rima, go get a cucumber or something, but no, it is not fair to us, so forget it!" Maria yelled at Rima and Yuki gave Rima the look, In a couple months Yori got it bad, and Takuma was at work, and Yori wanted to call Takuma, but she


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Too Much Math (not done)

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Rido Kuran and Lady Anastasiya decided to live somewhere cold in a new home that is very nice, of where to live was actually Anastasiya idea, Ana would not let Rido have a say or a choice in the matter of where the two should live permanently from now on, Ana could not let Rido have that kind of power over her, she just couldn't. Anastasiya practically had to beg Rido even persuaded him to live back in Northern Russia. Anastasiya did not like begging at all, but she really had no choice and decided to destroy her pride just once, in order to get what she wanted, "Alright!Fine!Fine Ana, it is job then to keep me hidden, I honestly do not care where we live, but I do care when it is in your Father's territory, I am not even supposed to be back here let alone living here permanently," Rido said in frustration, then waved his hands down in defeat, "Rido, why does it matter? You love pissing my Father off then breaking all his rules, even though it has been quite awhile, actually a couple decades ago, I see no change in the two of you, both of you are idiots to me, neither of you will ever change, it is like the both of you have decided to set your ways, that it has to be either your way or the highway. I do not know why I even bother in hoping you two will change, it is exhausting being with men like you, cause in the end, neither of you will change for the better" Anastasiya answered sadly. As Anastasiya was about to leave the room, Ana could not help but feel horrible from her words, and did not mean to leave Rido in an upsetting way. Before Anastasiya could have the chance to leave in a calm manner, Rido reached out to stop her attempt in doing so, and would not let his past lover leave the room yet.

In their new home, Rido grabbed Anastasiya around her waist, in his telepathic powers, Rido heard a silent but very loud cry coming from Anastasiya's thoughts which indicted he was being a little too rough and is scaring the crap outta her. Rido pulled Anastasiya's body closer into his own, Anastasiya started to shiver in Rido's arms because the feeling of Rido's cold body touching against her warm back, was almost too unbearable to put up with. Anastasiya felt Rido's cold chest, his hard six pack, then the feeling of Rido's hard groin against her lower back, Ana tried to wiggle out of Rido's embrace in order to get away from him but that was an all fail, Rido decided to lower his position to put that pressure against her butt, then Rido started to unzip his pants to take his dick out of his boxers then moved it up to feel Anastasiya's warm pussy lips, so he could sneak and tease Ana's pussy from behind, Rido did a low growl in Ana's ear that made Anastasiya shiver even more and he felt delighted by the hitch in Ana's voice, then Rido husked in a low voice "This could be fun though, does this not remind you of how naughty we were in the past, I can bend you over right now and warm you up from head to toe, Ana dear did you forget that I can read your thoughts, let alone figure out what you are thinking" Rido's voice is soo unique, just hearing the sound of his voice is unnerving, including creepy at the same time. Rido's voice sounds like a low monotone, with a strong husk that intimidates even the most strongest of an opponent. Anastasiya feels that she might be a crazy psychopath because her mind and body loved the sound of Rido's voice, which made it just as hard to ignore Rido Kuran altogether, her damn body would even betray of how she felt cause her body is that attracted to him. Rido's voice can even have the power to make Anastasiya feel emotionally and physically weak "Rido, please stop doing that, you are not being fair" Anastasiya said while blushing red in the face, Rido kept rubbing her pussy lips then kept sneaking the tip of his big dick to her clit, "No Ana, you are not being fair, your body loves it which means you are not even being fair to yourself including me, gosh you feel so good, I sure hell did miss doing this with you, get ready sweetheart" Rido told Anastasiya, then lifting her right leg up to only push himself closer to her woman area, Anastasiya decided to let herself relax, while Rido just shoved his hungry dick inside that surprised her, Anastasiya needed to get used to this feeling with Rido, "Jeez, take it why don't you, always doing something when I am not clearly ready for it" Anastasiya said, while Rido started to fuck her pussy doggy-style like a crazy lunatic,"Shut up Ana, except your body fucking loves it does it not? Besides you are pregnant, so I know it is okay to fuck your desperate pussy endlessly. Everything about you is very addictive, I cannot keep myself away from your side for too long without going completely nuts, having your presence is what I want, and want I need, Lady Anastasiya please be mine again, I want to be yours and only yours!" Rido told Ana, also confessing his true feelings and intentions of why he came back, to be with her again, and start over of what they both wanted from the start. "Ahhhhh, ooohhhhh yesss, yesss" Anastasiya started to moan while Rido let her have it, fucking her pussy hard and deep then pulling out only to spread Ana's legs wide a part to kiss and play with her horny clit with his teasing tongue then pulling away to shove his 10 inch big dick back in, then making sure at least 8 inches is deep inside her, way past Ana's sensitive spot, then kept repeating his actions, Ana started to get red in the face about to go insane from all the intense pleasure, "say it Ana, or I will go get your vibrator to let it rest on your clit, while I will keep fucking your horny wet pussy till it learns how to squirt" Rido said seriously, that made her eye's widen in fear, "You wouldn't" Anastasiya said, then thought that maybe Rido is bluffing and is just playing with her emotions, besides he had no clue of where her vibrator is, Ana does not even remember of where the hell she put it either, the vibrator is long gone back at the old house somewhere anyway, which is now sold and no longer belongs to Rido and Anastasiya Kuran. "I would Ana, and you seem to underestimate me a lot, yes you are right about one thing, the vibrator is long gone, remember when I took you to your appointment with your OBGYN, well I did a little shopping, and bought you a new vibrator, it is quite kinky, I knew you would love it, your favorite color is still lilac right?" Rido said to Anastasiya, which made her uneasy being underneath him. Rido noticed her clit getting hard then the little bud wanted to shrink back in her pussy, to hide from his drooling mouth that wanted to invade her delicious femininity, "you are lying" Anastasiya said, hoping Rido is just playing with her then made all that talk into pure nonsense, Rido smiled at her then pulled away only to go teleport somewhere in their new home, she decided to use this opportunity to go hide.

Even though where they live is cold, the weather is really not that bad out, it is actually quite a nice day outside, Anastasiya got out of bed frantically and could not stand being around Rido anymore, Ana wanted to go on a walk this morning because she felt to cooped up in the house, but Rido would not let her do so, Rido kept Anastasiya hostage then would play with her emotions for fun in their own home, which made Ana want to go outside to go hide somewhere. Anastasiya chose to wear something quick in order to get outside faster, so Ana decided to wear navy blue jeggings, with dark grey leg warmers over her slender black snow boots, she decided to put a long sleeve white undershirt on since it is still cold outside, then chose to wear a nice beautiful black turtle neck sweater up and over her the undershirt so she felt warm enough, the sweater have's nice silver snowflakes all over the turtle neck which looked very gorgeous, Anastasiya quickly put on a nice navy blue scarf that haves the ruffles style on it, the scarf brought the whole outfit together that made Anastasiya look very nice, then last but not least, Ana decided to wear warm snow gloves, the snow gloves looked like the color of navy blue and are extremely fluffy which is a bonus that kept her hands extra warm. When it became all clear to leave and Rido is no where to be found so far, Ana took that as her Que and went out the front door to shut it as quiet as she could, Rido is not that much of an idiot though, he saw Ana get dressed then thought about of how cute she looked when she tried to sneak out quietly to get away from him and his torture, Rido decided to go out the back door then transformed into his little bat animal form to follow her around a little bit, hoping that Anastasiya would do the right thing and not do something stupid that she might regret. Rido and Anastasiya chose to live in the mountains, but not that deep and far in, Rido and Ana just lived 20 minutes near the forest but at least 35 miles away from the big city, their home does have a breathtaking view of the mountains far off in the distance though, Ana loved being outside and she wanted to enjoy every minute of it, then Ana decided to rush towards the city to go be social, and Rido chose to silently follow behind her.

Anastasiya loved living here, when Ana got into the city, she could smell all of the great aromas in the air around her, that it made her miss home a little bit, Anastasiya did want to meet up with some family members but Ana knew it just is not possible for right now. Anastasiya started to miss her family even more as she tried out treats, candy, coffee then doing some shopping in little boutique stores, even though Ana has not seen or visited her family in quite awhile, her friends from a long time ago noticed Anastasiya while Ana did not recognized them at all, until they had to make their presence known, "Anastasiya! Oh my gosh girlfriend, it has been too long, how have you been?" Ana felt grateful of seeing her old girlfriends again and did not want to leave anytime soon. "Well Rido is still a mean asshole if that is what you want to know, but other than that I feel pretty great right now, Rido and I are expecting again" Ana told her friends, then the 3 friends gasped at Anastasiya's news while Rido smacked himself with his small bat wing, "Ana, you are not supposed to tell the friends of your family that news," Rido said to himself, then learned to deal with Ana's reckless behavior by waiting for tonight to finish his torture. "Please do not tell my family that I am here, I am just visiting, the only reason I am here is to make sure my account at the bank is still secure, here I will show you the letter I got, someone must have did a big withdrawal from my checking account and I know my Husband did not do it, I know I could have called but I needed to get away from home for awhile, so I did not mind a short vacation" Anastasiya told her friends, lying a little bit, Rido read Ana's mind to figure out if that is true or not, and damn he had no clue that his wife Ana is having problems with her checking account, let alone struggling with financial debt, Anastasiya and Rido never really discuss the topic of money anyway, because both are extremely wealthy and never had a problem with money to really fight about it, "Oh Ana, why didn't you tell me?" Rido said to himself, as he kept eavesdropping.

"Well girl's, it is nice seeing you but I need to go visit my bank to figure out some things, I love you though, bye" Anastasiya told them, then excused herself to get to her bank before it closes in 3 hours, "I am sorry Mrs. Kuran, this cannot be helped, there is no record of any withdrawals coming from your checking account" the desk lady told Ana,"But I have my bank statement, that someone is taking large chunks out of my account, monthly, I call this bank 3 times a week trying to cancel my old visa debit card, but it seems no one will help me over the phone, that is why I am here to talk to higher management so I get the help to stop an asshole that is getting into my hard earned money!" Anastasiya yelled, hoping the stupid desk lady would get the point to get ahold of one of her supervisors, "I am sorry Ma'am but I believe most are in appointments right-" then the desk lady got interrupted by someone that looked important, "Lady Anastasiya, is that you? I almost did not recognize you, I am very sorry, please come with me and I will gladly help you out" the gentleman said, offering his time to help her except Rido knew who that man was from past experiences, it is her Fiance' from way, way back like before Rido even came along in Anastasiya's life, then Rido flew into the mans office, making sure that arrogant prick kept his hands to himself, also making sure to not touch his wife "Hi Anastasiya, it has been awhile, may I steal a kiss from you?" the gentleman said then asked, when Anastasiya looked at him about to glare, she felt speechless, and finally recognized him, it is Damian the man she was supposed to marry "Damian, you work here?" Ana asked in her old accent, "answering my question with a question, you sure have changed sweetheart, please take a seat and I will help you out" Damian said politely, while getting himself a quick drink before sitting down to help Anastasiya with her finances, "I notice you are pregnant, congratulations" Damian told her, "How do you know? I am not even showing" Ana asked then said, starting to feel a little speechless of how the hell did he know "Anastasiya dear, you are my 3rd cousin, is being with Rido Kuran so great, that you forget to be smart? I can smell his scent on you, I am not that stupid, now with your bank statements may I look at them?" Damian said, then asked to look at her past mail, Anastasiya gave her ex a box of mail to keep him busy, "Well Damian, you are still as hostile as ever, I wonder if that ever helped you from being single, or are you still single?" Ana said, then asked, fighting back just as fierce, hoping to put a dent in his mood, Damian chose to not answer that, so they decided that being quiet was more comfortable between them, which did not work, at all. Anastasiya just sat in that chair doing her nails, while Damian did his job, then they chose to converse to break the annoying silence, "Yes, for your first question I have worked here for quite some time now, I believe your second question is how did I know? Well, since I had to meet your precious love interest at that time, to figure out what the hell you even see in that guy, that man just have's a weird smell okay like he only showers maybe once every two weeks, the smell is that vulgar, besides the point, I am getting off topic, but I can smell his scent coming from your vagina, that is how I know and because I can feel an extra warmth coming from you, it is actually quite strong, you must be having a dangerous pregnancy, I hope everything will be okay, for your sake anyway, I really do not care about your creepy husband, just you, then for your last question, Yes I am still single" Damian told her, being crucial but honest in his straight forwardness, "Well for your first question, no I will never let you kiss me again, like ever, second I really do not appreciate you criticizing my husband, third why are you smelling my pussy from a distance, that is invading my privacy let alone my space that is no longer your business, so stop that, fourth what the fuck is your problem? Do you want me to say I miss you cause I don't," Anastasiya said honestly but in a stern voice, then wanting to know what Damian's true beef is with her husband so she could understand, "My problem is why did you cheat on me? I deserve to know that much, is it because Rido stinks, is vulgar, too aggressive, then treats you like a man whore that turned you on soo much, that you forgot I treated you right and with respect, I really loved you when he didn't, you used to love my touch but now that feeling is gone, like yesterday's morning piss from a cup of coffee. At that time in our life, Anastasiya Rido told me that he did not love you, he just saw you as a piece of ass nothing more, Anastasiya how do I know he truly loves you? For who you really are? Because if that was the case at that time, I would have dressed down, made myself stink, treated you like crap, then have that weird creepy voice if it meant to have you in my life, not just that, you gave your virginity to that Kuran asshole when that should have been mine! That is the point, the reason I love being close to you or smell your pussy from a distance, is because you were mine, I was wrapped around your finger until that ungrateful bastard took you away and seduced you into endless passion that should have been with me, I will always hate Rido Kuran, I can never forgive him of the most precious thing he took from me!" Damian said, then blew up, Anastasiya went over to Damian to hug him, and Damian hugged her back, not wanting to let her go yet."Anastasiya, since you are pregnant, no one will know even Rido, Let me touch you one last time, please, please let me show you of how much you mean to me" Damian begged, then stole her mouth with his, as Ana tried to pull away, "Damian, please do not do this, don't put me in this predicament" Anastasiya said, but pleaded "Rido is not the one for you, I am, that child could have been mine, your newborns could have been mine, if only Rido never came to Russia, you would have been my wife, my lover, the woman of our children."Damian said, as lifted Anastasiya's skirt up then kissing her neck at the same time, Damian unzipped his pants then felt around in Ana's pussy to find her access, he found out her pussy is already juiced, meaning it is not his to touch but he did not care, he wanted to be with Anastasiya, before Damian had the chance to get intimate with Anastasiya, he felt a dark shadow jump on him then slowly felt very light headed "I am sorry Damian, but you crossed a very fine line with me, because of your actions, will bring the final curtain of your live" Rido husked in Damian's ear, Anastasiya turned around in fear, about to witness Damian's murder "No my life, will be a part of you soon, that way, I will always be with Anastasiya, so when you are fucking her, I will be too" Damian said, breathing his last words. Rido hesitated in killing him, he did not want Damian to win at all, "Let me do it Rido" Anastasiya suggested, shocking both men with her words, "Then kill him" Rido told her, "The triplets should be satisfied for a good 4 or 5 months after this, since Damian is a Pure-blood, and I will gladly accept in killing Damian" Anastasiya answered, then decided to bite Damian pretty harsh in the neck, then slowly took his life away, before Damian almost died, Rido bit the other side of Damian's neck, so Rido and Ana shared their prey with each other, including their hungry newborns that will soon be extra strong when Damian passes away.

When Rido and Anastasiya got back home from the bank, Rido even Ana felt relieved, "Anastasiya, if you wait for awhile I will bring you a couple of meals to eat, oh and we got some mail from Senri, thank God no one knows where we live, especially me" Rido told Ana as he is handed her the mail. Ana opened the envelopes and she noticed they got taken from her old address and the date was old. Rido must have made arrangements to where they can get their mail, even though the mail was very late. Ana knew Rido was just being paranoid as always, and Rido covered their tracks, at least that was what Rido thought,

Then Rido started paying attention to what Ana got from their son Senri, it was just a letter and a bunch of baby pictures. Ana felt ecstatic in being a Grandma, while Rido is not very thrilled about it nor did he like the feeling at all, Anastasiya became delighted as she saw her grandchildren from Senri's pictures,"Rido don't go, stop being a cranky butt and look at these pictures with me, it's pictures of Senri with his wife and kids," Ana told Rido, then asked Rido to stay and look at some pictures with her, As Anastasiya walked over to sit on one of the nice brown leather couches in their living room. Ana really loved this house, a couple reasons why, was because of this living room, and the back yard, that had a nice outdoor Jacuzzi, Ana fell in love with this house while Rido was not very fond of living here, " Ana this is more of a small mansion, this place is not necessary to live! Do you hear me Ana, this place is nice but I don't have that kind of money, $575,000 fuckin dollars, are you fucking nuts Anastasiya?, the answer is no" Rido growled at Ana, and Ana fell on the floor about to cry,

While the real estate agent was there and listening, the real estate agent just became too uncomfortable with his client Rido Kuran, that he ended up saying something " Lord Rido, it is not nice to treat Mistress Anastasiya like that, the whole reason why, I am helping you Lord Rido, is because Mistress Ana and her family are royalty in this country, and I am actually friends with Ana brother, I am pretty sure he wouldn't be as kind as me, now I will be more than willing to help, but you Lord Rido, better watch your back, if I ever find out you abuse my friends sister, a Pureblood like you Lord Rido, is unacceptable on Anastasiya home territory, but if Mistress Anastasiya interferes with us to not attack, we will be on good term's, don't give Ana family a reason to come after you Lord Rido" Anastasiya real estate agent told Lord Rido Kuran viciously, making Rido uneasy but more upset. Ana could feel Rido frustration, so Ana stood up to stand in between the two, " okay Yoshie and Rido, that's enough!, I will pay half then no big deal, or I don't mind paying for the whole house either, my account is old but I know I have a decent bank account. I do have another account but it is a savings account, back where I used to live, I was a model there in that country for Pete's sake" Ana said and explained, but Rido was not okay with it still " Ana, buying the house is my job okay, I am the man in this relationship not you, I can take of you or us, I'll buy the damn house then, keep your money Ana, we need that for emergencies, I just forgot my check book, I only have a few grand on me" Rido said, but then Rido also remembered about his other account he has from 3,000 years ago, when Rido got inherited family money from his brother Haruka, when at that time Rido and Haruka got along, and were on good terms." That is okay Lord Rido, we don't need to be paid ASAP, but I know that the owners aren't in a big rush in selling this house either, no one really wants this house because yes, it is expensive making it hard to afford. Getting a job here is hard for anyone, even for a vampire, job's here suck and the income here is also terrible, I understand Lord Rido, especially for living by the mountains because I know gas ain't cheap here either, I will ask the owners if they can go down on the price anyway, " the real estate agent said to Rido and Anastasiya.

"Okay, got good news Mistress Anastasiya, they are willing for a straight $300,000 dollars, is that low enough and more affordable?" Yoshie called giving Rido and Ana good news, but a few days later, " that is perfect because we just got done with our banks, Rido and I just need to call the electric company and the maintenance guy to get things going and okay, Rido wants to go Fridge shopping and new house stuff, thank you Yoshie, Rido just mailed the check to you, thank you for helping us again, well we are going to be very busy, and I am pregnant, so I don't want to over work myself, bye Yoshie" Ana told Yoshie and hung up on him. Yoshie couldn't believe Rido and Ana wanted to go house shopping, because if that was the case, he would have convinced the owners that they did not want the furniture and could have saved Rido and Ana, $50,000 dollar's, not just that, he could have called someone to help mistress Anastasiya, but I guess Ana didn't want it, and specifically told Yoshie to shut his mouth about where she lived, also knowing about that Ana is pregnant, " Rido is hiding with me because where he lived, Rido is a threat and wanted by the Hunter's Association even the Senate, I am counting on you Yoshie to keep your mouth shut, I am pregnant and I don't want any drama in my life, my future kids need their dad, and I need Rido to help me when I am not well, I will leave you in the dark Yoshie if you betray Rido behind my back " Ana told Yoshie hanging up on him again. Yoshie knew now not to say anything even to Ana family, for Yoshie knew if he did, Ana would not trust him again or ever forgive Yoshie.

Back in Rido and Ana living room, Rido rolled his eyes and did not even want to think about his grandkids, or the fact that Senri probably has more than one kid now. Ugh! Rido thought, secretly upset with himself. Rido sulked to the living room and sat right next to Ana on their couch to look at the pictures with her, also trying to keep himself calm about it. Senri has a beautiful baby boy, but Rido really didn't like the orange hair and saw they picked a good strong name for him, naming him Douglas. Ana got more pictures of Senri twins, and they were twin girls, Rido then smiled and Ana saw Rido devilish mean smile that creeped Ana out a little bit, " what Rido, you don't like the girls?" Ana asked, Rido just answered " they look okay, but if you notice their color clash of features, they are going to be strong and flawless, I am happy for Senri. Senri is making me a proud father, and I am glad I have a son like him, thanks to you my beautiful Anastasiya," Rido said pointing that out to Ana. Ana was thankful but also that reality really hurted her, Ana wanted to cry, "Rido, you are a bastard, I ain't happy that you are in my life but I also love my Senri, so I guess you actually did something right, " Ana told Rido. Then Rido kissed Ana on the cheek, also giving Ana an evil smile.

Rido looked down at Ana belly, then started rubbing Anastasiya belly with his hands while pulling up Ana top/ shirt just above her belly, so Rido can really feel Ana tummy with his hands. Rido felt his kids jump, also feeling Ana skin jump too, with and against his touch. Rido smiled again and knew the control he had over Ana, Rido kissed Ana belly, then had to ask Ana a question " how much longer now did the doctor say, and what is the news?" Rido asked as Ana just sighed, " do you know how much time has gone by Rido, it has been 2 years now, and that mail is old Rido, I checked the date, Senri probably has more kids now. The doctor said, that since I am carrying triplets, I will be due in close to 5 months now, that will make it almost 3 years now, I can't wait either and I am about getting tired feeling like this, " Ana told Rido. Anastasiya couldn't wait to give birth, while Rido was getting excited about wanting to meet his newborns and watch them grow, Ana felt that maybe Rido was changing, but in a good way. With all the crap they were going through, Ana thought Rido was tolerable enough. Ana knew that Rido was not comfortable about being a Grandpa, so Ana just laughed at him giving Rido a hard time, while Rido wanted to choke Ana out, but Rido smiled to himself, I'll just tease Ana the next time we have sex. Rido was thinking about breaking his promise to Ana, if she kept this up, Ana didn't want to be pregnant for at least a year after she gives birth, making Rido promise to give her a break, but Rido didn't know about that, because Rido couldn't wait for another good fuck. Rido wanted more good times with Ana, and in order for that to happen, pregnancy spells, were going to have to be the first option to do, because the spell makes the woman, let's just say, makes the sex more awesome.

Hanadagi was getting tired of waiting while Shizuka loved being outside and doing things. Every time Hanadagi and Shizuka went out, Hanadagi would just gawk at Shizuka, thinking Shizuka looked very beautiful even flawless, making it very hard to resist to not touch and Ravish Shizuka. Shizuka belly was getting bigger and bigger over the time that has gone by, and the more pretty Shizuka looked, Hanadagi thought. It was just a couple months ago, that Shizuka checked in with a doctor, a special doctor to see how her progress was doing. A couple years went by already and Hanadagi knew that Shizuka had to be due soon. Hanadagi was just hanging out at a café during the late afternoon wanting to relax, until Shizuka spotted him, Shizuka saw Hanadagi just sitting outside of a café reading a newspaper, as Shizuka was just wanting to get out of the house, maybe did some shopping also errands, Shizuka really didn't like being bored, so Shizuka walked over to Hanadagi, instead of siting in the chair next to Hanadagi, Shizuka just sat down on Hanadagi lap, wrapping her hands and arms around his neck even giving Hanadagi one of her best sweet smiles, " Oh sweetheart, I got good news, I will be due in 4 months, and just to let you know, I am carrying twins, did I tell you that" Shizuka told her lover and Hanadagi was shocked with the news, and his first time to ever hearing about it, the twins anyway.

Hanadagi became pissed off with his lover " Shizuka, what the hell, do you know carrying twins is dangerous, if you told me this 2 years ago, I would have went on hunts for you not just myself, Shizuka I am not very happy with you right now " Hanadagi told her and Shizuka became sad," well what kind of woman would I be, if I let you make me lazy and you do everything, I would feel like shit, and I am doing fine sweetheart, I am sorry love, please forgive me," Shizuka said as she hugged Hanadagi, people went by and looked at them, but Hanadagi really didn't care about what other people thought. Hanadagi knew that he really could not stay mad long with Shizuka, Shizuka almost made Hanadagi turn soft, almost. Hanadagi ended up getting over himself, hugging Shizuka back, then Hanadagi and Shizuka shared a sweet passionate kiss. A few couples/ people walked by, recognizing them then congratulated them on their baby, and as always, Hanadagi and Shizuka would be somewhat nice, saying thank you and then trying to ignore them, but then, later on Hanadagi and Shizuka would eventually laugh about it.

Then Hanadagi asked Shizuka to get off of him, making Shizuka give her pout face, Hanadagi about had enough of Shizuka weirdness not to mention acting funny, then Shizuka just got up and left, walking away from Hanadagi. Hanadagi was very well aware that Shizuka can read a person's mind/ thoughts, and Hanadagi knew, he probably hurt Shizuka feelings, he didn't mean too though, man Shizuka sure is having her mood swings, Hanadagi thought. Hanadagi decided to get up and went after Shizuka, Hanadagi knew he probably accidentally pissed Shizuka off again, and it didn't take Hanadagi long to find Shizuka either. It is Shizuka special spot that she would go to, to feel better, and relax. It was a nice secret spot and has a very beautiful view of the ocean, Shizuka decided to take her clothes off, taking her bra off too as well, but left her underwear on. As Shizuka rested on the beach, Shizuka started playing with her boobs, they must have been hurting again, Hanadagi thought also gawking at Shizuka. Hanadagi really thought that Shizuka was very breathtaking, even for being pregnant.

Hanadagi then walked over to Shizuka to sit by her, and it looked like Shizuka had tears in her eyes, "Touch me Hanadagi, the twins are being restless, my body needs love and it wants you" Shizuka told and begged of Hanadagi. Then Hanadagi handsome self, made Shizuka lay on her right side so she was facing him, and Hanadagi started to work his magic on Shizuka. Hanadagi then started to kiss Shizuka face, then onto her shoulders, and making his hands go to her belly, to gently rub and massage her belly. Hanadagi felt his newborns kicking and giving Shizuka a hard time, then Hanadagi made Shizuka go on her back so she can just lay and relax, telling Shizuka to take deep breaths. Hanadagi went lower on Shizuka, to kiss Shizuka belly, also massaging it at the same time going slowly, being gentle and felt like a sweet romance. Hanadagi thought he felt his newborns starting to calm down, so Hanadagi thought it was okay to go to Shizuka breasts and give them some loving but then Hanadagi felt movement, and the newborns seem to like the gentle rubbing and kisses, while Shizuka also loved the kisses. Hanadagi never felt this happy before, Hanadagi was actually okay with this new life, feeling more excited about sharing the rest of his life with Shizuka and wanting to watch his kids grow.

Hanadagi and Shizuka newborns started to finally calm down, that made Hanadagi look at Shizuka, taking notice that Shizuka fell asleep, and looked peaceful. Hanadagi stood up, to only go over to Shizuka, to pick her up and carrying Shizuka gently, making sure that he didn't wake Shizuka. Hanadagi teleported them home, then walking into their bedroom, Hanadagi gently put Shizuka down on the bed also making sure that Shizuka rested peacefully and comfortably. Hanadagi took notice, that Shizuka looked a little pale, so Hanadagi rushed, actually dashed to the fridge, pulling out a drink of blood, to only dash back as quickly as he can in their bedroom, putting the straw in Shizuka mouth. Hanadagi saw Shizuka suck on it weakly, but then saw her get stronger and better thank God. Shizuka drank almost all of it and Hanadagi insisted she just drink the rest, so Shizuka did. Shizuka felt way much better then of how she felt all morning, " thank you Hanadagi, " Shizuka told Hanadagi, then Shizuka gave a signal, patting a spot in the bed, for wanting Hanadagi to come and join her. Hanadagi really didn't have much else to do today, so Hanadagi decided to have a little rest with Shizuka, of what Shizuka said next caught Hanadagi way off guard, " I love you Hanadagi, have a good nap hun, thank you for keeping me company" Shizuka told Hanadagi sweetly also tiredly, Hanadagi really appreciated it, then looked at Shizuka, and Shizuka already was sleeping. Hanadagi snuggled up against Shizuka and started to be deep in his thoughts, I really want to marry her. Hanadagi looked at Shizuka again, then gave a light sweet kiss Shizuka on her forehead. Hanadagi felt tiredness and shut his eyes, taking a little nap with his lover Shizuka.

"Kaname dear, I am making supper where are ya hun?" Leilah asked as she got out of the kitchen then going into the living room, hoping Kaname was hearing her from somewhere. Then Leilah went to the living room window to just look out. The weather outside was beautiful today and Leilah wanted to open the window wider, so Leilah did then breathing in the Nature, Leilah felt way much better then of what she felt this morning and afternoon. Leilah pregnancy was actually being nice to her, thank God. Then Kaname showed up, "Sorry, I just needed to do a few things, and I heard ya hun, thank you" Kaname told Leilah also giving Leilah a sweet kiss. Leilah loved Kaname kisses, and so Leilah kissed Kaname back. Kaname and Leilah chose to live in an, rural area because Leilah just loved the cities, while Kaname wasn't so very fond of em, but hey they made it work. Kaname bought this beautiful house that really was not that far away from the city, but it was still a good distance from the city, the house was only 18 mile's away from the big city. Leilah didn't really much care for it but Leilah actually learned to love it, and Kaname, he was getting used to it. The house almost looked like a small mansion, the big house is 4 stories tall, with 18 room's including 4 bathrooms, has a nice beautiful basement that looked extremely comfortable to be in and has a safety storm room just in case there was bad weather. Because of the size of the house, it has a pretty nice big garage to where you can have 8 vehicles, has nice interior, has some glass windows, also having all the accessories and essentials that a garage needs. The big house looked sophisticated because the way it is painted, the color of the house foundation is light grey with blue sapphire trim, it is just a gorgeous house. In the back of the house, it has a hot tub and a medium sized pool that was connected to the house surrounded by glass windows, so a person can enjoy seeing outside, looking at the beautiful nature.

Leilah just fell in love with the kitchen so that was basically a deal breaker. Leilah enjoyed cooking in the kitchen and always kept the kitchen smelling nice by leaving her baking out in a wick basket that has a nice cloth, on the kitchen counter. As Time went by Kaname would always sneak by in the morning to take a few desserts, then Leilah would later notice that the desserts were almost gone. Leilah noticed and felt that in her pregnancy, she has been having bad cravings for chocolate and cereal. Then Pretty soon, Leilah was going to be due in a year, Kaname and Leilah have been very busy lately in the past 3 years trying to get things ready and done. Leilah couldn't wait to give birth because Leilah really looked forward to trying out the hot tub, getting more anxious and excited about it. Kaname was getting tired, but Kaname also felt hopeful, looking forward to whatever life gave him. Kaname and Leilah already worked on, decorating a room for their baby girl, Kaname and Leilah even got the walls painted, new carpet, new window curtains, beautiful wall decorations, and a nice baby crib that came with many accessories, Kaname and Leilah hoped, their child would like it.

It was a couple months ago, that Leilah was at her doctor, finding out they were going to have a baby girl, Kaname was getting excited but for some reason, Kaname was also missing his home, friends and family at Cross Academy. Kaname told Leilah all about it, even about his sister Yuki. Leilah wanted to some day go and visit, meeting everyone, but Kaname was a little hesitant about going back, Kaname really just wanted to spend more time with Leilah and focus on his new family. Yuki was being sweet and nice in her letters, sending pictures of her kids, Leilah was happy for Yuki, While Kaname ate his words and chose to not say kids in Kaname eyes, were worse than Zero, and much more stronger than him and Zero combined. Kaname decided to choose to forget about Yuki, telling Yuki to stop writing, that Kaname needed years, time, and that he will someday visit when he was ready too . Leilah was happy that Kaname told her everything, Leilah really felt thankful. Leilah really loved how Kaname treated her, Kaname and Leilah were happy and looked like a great couple, Leilah thought and felt, Yuki doesn't know what she is missing, and Leilah wondered why Yuki pushed Kaname away, it was that night when Leilah had a bad dream, that Kaname turned evil, hurt a woman's life, and it was not her but some other woman, Leilah became cautious of Kaname making sure she didn't piss Kaname off. Leilah just chose to fulfill Kaname life with love and happiness, Leilah just hoped that it was enough, Leilah truly wanted to see Kaname happy but also living happy as well.

Leilah wanted to do something nice for Kaname, " Kaname let's go out, I want to take you somewhere nice, I never seen or been there yet and I know you will like it," Leilah offered and told Kaname. Kaname was in his study, just looking at old news, not really doing anything important, so Kaname decided to get up and let Leilah take over their evening plans. Leilah made Kaname feel a heck of alot better, taking Kaname, or them to a nice restaurant, then later went to see an Orchestra that was just very beautiful, then went on a midnight walk enjoying the quiet together, but also hearing and listening to Nature's different sounds that it had to offer. Kaname could tell that Leilah was getting tired, so Kaname wrapped Leilah in his jacket to embraced her while they walked " Kaname did I make you happy today, I saw you smile" Leilah said and asked of Kaname, then Leilah gave Kaname one of her best beautiful smiles, letting Kaname know that she was happy. Kaname saw Leilah beautiful breathtaking smile, that Kaname smiled back at her, then gave Leilah a nice passionate kiss, as Kaname put his arms around her, " yes sweetheart, I did have a good day, thank you, are you ready to go home because i am getting tired, " Kaname answered and asked of Leilah, and Leilah couldn't agree more on that. Kaname and Leilah looked at each other romantically, then Kaname grabbed Leilah hand gently, to teleport them home.

Sara was not feeling to well and Ori was freaking out, that really was not helping Sara at all, " Ori, please, will you calm down, it ain't helping me, is there any blood drinks left in the fridge" Sara said and asked Ori, " there is a few left, but I need to go out and get some more," Ori told Sara as he went to the fridge, getting a drink out for her. Sara reached for it as Ori walked to her handing Sara the drink, Sara then took a couple sips, feeling much better than of what she felt before, " looks like our twins, aren't being nice to you today, " Ori told Sara, as Ori went to sit down by her, then giving Sara belly a little rub. Sara looked at Ori, " thanks for pointing that out Ori, and I already knew that, thank you " Sara told Ori. Then Ori felt that his kids even Sara, that they did not want to be touched or just were not in the mood for it, becoming very restless. Ori knew that a combination of him and Sara would probably be very stubborn children and just as hard getting along, but at the same time, Ori was getting very excited meeting his newborn twins. Ori and Sara were getting everything ready for the twins arrival, by getting a few rooms ready and well decorated " Ori dear, do you think we will ever be happy with each other?" Sara said and asked of Ori, then Ori and Sara felt their newborns jump, Ori felt it against his touch as Ori started to gently rub Sara belly.

When Sara asked that question, Ori just answered " Sara, no relationship is perfect, I know we are struggling, but I know over time, hopefully everything will work itself out, I try not to predict the future and I just take each day at a time" Ori told Sara, and Ori didn't feel his kids anymore, Ori didn't say he loved Sara, or his future kids, and it was just about Ori again. Sara then spoke up, " why did I let myself believe you changed, you haven't Ori, and you, you are a mess and I am mad at myself for going back to you " Sara cried, Ori just held Sara, while Sara didn't want to be held, not by Ori, but Ori wouldn't let Sara go, " you didn't say anything about wanting your kids or even me!, or wanting to love life, or looking forward to be with me and our kids, let me go Ori if you don't love me!" Sara cries and demanded of Ori, but Ori just held Sara more. Sara tried to get up and away from Ori, but Ori would not loosen his grip on Sara, " Sorry Sara, but I do love you, I am not going to let you walk out on me again " Ori said and promised Sara. Sara just lost it and cried her heart out till she felt better, then falling asleep on the couch in Ori arms. Ori knew this was going to be a stressful relationship, but Ori decided to just love Sara, letting Sara have the life she desperately wanted. Ori feelings for Sara seemed to be getting stronger because Ori did not like it when other men would even look at Sara, let alone letting Sara go to finding happiness in another man. Ori actually really wanted Sara, and was being too stubborn to admit it, then noticing the competition Ori had, Ori ended up giving Sara the life she really wanted and Ori decided to marry Sara in a few weeks, if it meant having Sara.

Rido was really worried for Anastasiya, and for his newborns too, because Ana water broke while she was out, doing just simple errands. Rido was not there, because Ana went out without him, to just get a few errands done, Ana thought it wasn't a big deal assuming that it was okay, but then Ana water broke as Ana was just browsing around in a special pharmacy, they were actually nice enough and called the hospital for her, pretty soon Anastasiya got rushed to the hospital. When Rido got the voicemail, Rido rushed to the hospital wanting to be with Ana, making sure everything went well and okay. Rido didn't care and stormed in the hospital, trying to find Ana, while nurses and doctors took notice that there was an angry man trying to find whoever, " Rido, where are you?, Ahhhhh! " Ana said then screamed in pain, Rido heard it though, it was very faint, but Rido sensed of where Ana was now, so Rido strongly dashed. Everyone felt uneasy, because of Rido presence then sensing his true strength when they felt a breeze by them, then Rido saw Ana.

Rido went into the room and held Ana face gently as she cried, Rido thought and felt that Ana was not even supposed to be due yet and that it hasn't even been 3 years yet. Rido was getting soo worried that Rido felt he might lose Ana and his future kids. The doctors had to do a C section, because it was too late for Ana to push. Ana life and their newborns were already in danger, a bunch of special doctors were there for Anastasiya. The nurses told Rido to comfort Ana, make Ana feel loved and wanted, it was something Rido really never did for anyone, or even Ana yet, but Rido did do it for Anastasiya for the sake of their future "Ana sweetie, I really am not good at love, but I need you, our kids need you, please don't leave me, stay strong, I promise to love you if you stay" Rido whispered in Ana ears. Ana heard Rido words, so Ana chose to fight death grabbing Rido wrist only to bite him, needing the blood to heal faster. Then the doctors gave the yell and warning, " okay get ready Ana, you are going to feel a sharp pain and so what ever you do, don't move" the doctor told her and then Ana felt it. Ana just screamed in pain while not meaning to, squeezing the life out of Rido hand. Then the whole room turned a light purple, and dark ash fell, then went away to be replaced with just sitting in pure darkness, but since the doctors were vampires they didn't need the light to see and did just fine without it. Then the couple heard, a cry, a second cry, then the 3 rd and last one was the loudest and the lights came back on. Ana felt very weak and needed to stay for a few days to heal and get better before Ana could even go back home. The doctor told the couple " Congratulations, the oldest is a boy, and you have 2 baby girls, " Rido and Anastasiya were very relieved their kids made it and were okay, They named their son Eifah, then the middle one Cendrine, and the youngest baby girl Adrienne. Rido decided to let Ana rest for that year, before if and ever have more kids. Rido just smirked and smiled, " of course, I got some catching up to do ".

Shizuka loved being outside and she enjoyed the beach, But with Hanadagi, Hanadagi was getting worried. Shizuka was going to be due soon, and Hanadagi felt very protective of Shizuka, " Sweetie, come and enjoy the water with me" Shizuka asked of him, but Hanadagi just really wasn't in the mood to go play in the water, then Hanadagi let himself lay down and rest on the cool sand. Shizuka became a little sad and felt hurt emotionally, then all of a sudden, Shizuka felt a very bad sharp pain in her abdomen, that Shizuka gave out a pretty loud cry, Hanadagi heard Shizuka, so Hanadagi got up, dashing to Shizuka then holding her face in both his hands, then Hanadagi gave Shizuka a nice strong passionate kiss, " it is time Shizuka, you need to go to the hospital, lets go hun " Hanadagi told Shizuka, as Hanadagi picked her up to take her to the hospital.

In the delivery room, Shizuka cried out in pain as she got ready to push. Hanadagi and Shizuka newborn twins were giving Shizuka a hard time, that the newborns fought each other constantly as they got pushed. Hanadagi started to rub Shizuka belly gently, trying and hoping to calm their twins down, " okay, Shizuka push, push hun" the doctor instructed and told Shizuka. Shizuka gave a terrible cry as she pushed, then they all heard the sweet sound of calm bells, and it gave a beautiful sound, then heard the first baby cry, "okay, Shizuka, I need you to push again, okay, your doing alright, your doing okay, come on hun," the doctor said, to give Shizuka some comfort. Shizuka lover Hanadagi was being a sweetheart, with what Hanadagi was doing for her. Shizuka then got ready to push again, this time Shizuka vagina gave a beautiful white glow, " push, hun, almost there, almost, done" the doctor caught their baby and then the couple heard their second baby cry, " Congratulations you two, you have a girl and a boy, " the doctor told Hanadagi and Shizuka. The OBGYN handed their youngest to a nurse to dry and clean him, while one of the other nurses handed Hanadagi his baby girl. Hanadagi felt happy holding his baby girl, while Shizuka just held their son. Shizuka looked happy and gave her son a smile and a sweet loving kiss on her son's cheek. "My turn" Hanadagi told Shizuka, so Hanadagi and Shizuka switched, as Hanadagi just held his son, his son gave a sweet baby cry, making Hanadagi feel happy and a little extra protective for his son. Hanadagi felt happy!, feeling very blessed in having Shizuka in his life, Hanadagi went over to his lover, to give Shizuka a sweet passionate kiss on the lips," I love you hun and Thank you " Hanadagi whispered in Shizuka ear. Shizuka felt soo happy, that she had a small tear of happiness, Hanadagi and Shizuka decided to name their daughter Kerani and their son Daivik.

"Mommy Douglas is picking on me again " Yuki daughter Aislinn told her. Yuki was getting quite fed up with Douglas, and Rima heard it, dashing in the room where Rima knew her eldest son Douglas was in, " what did you do this time Douglas?, why do you keep on picking on Aislinn?" Rima demands of her son, " I saw Aislinn, being all goo goo eyes over Akatsuki, while Akatsuki, dad, and both Mr. Kiryu, were in the training room training, I just put dirt in her hair, that shit can be washed out " Rima son Douglas told her, and Rima took a hint of why her Douglas did it, her son liked Aislinn. Yuki heard the commotion by the door, and understood now, then Yuki went back to being with her daughter Aislinn.

At that time 4 years went by, little by little more kids filled up the Moon Dormitory at Cross Academy. Yuki and Zero has 3 kids now, and Aislinn was the oldest, then having twin girls, Vanessa is the oldest, and Ai is the baby, Yuki chose the name Aislinn because of the stupid old book Takuma has of baby names. Yuki just loved the name, and when Yuki gave birth to Aislinn, the whole hospital room looked like they were in heaven, and saw beautiful golden stars, Yuki and Zero looked in the book and saw the name for Aislinn was Irish and the definition was -dream, vision, day dream. Yuki had to ask Zero if that name was okay with him, and Zero actually thought the name fit his daughter nicely. Then with Yuki and Zero twins two years ago, Yuki gave birth to beautiful twin girls. Yuki and Zero picked Vanessa because when Yuki got her c section everyone saw beautiful butterflys, then when Ai is born, the whole room turned pink making everyone feel a sense of love in the air and it was almost trancing. Vanessa name is Greek and the definition meant butterfly, Ai name is Japanese and her name meant love. Also, Yuki and Zero were expecting again, Because Zero so desperately wanted a baby boy or son, what's the difference, it had the same meaning. Because Zero felt jealous of his brother Ichiru then of Senri, and Takuma. Zero made Yuki go see the doctor of what the gender was, hoping it was a boy. When Yuki came back home, Yuki did come back with good news, Yuki and Zero are going to have a son, a baby boy. Zero became happy and picked Yuki up, also hugging Yuki for showing his thanks and appreciation, giving Yuki kisses all over her face. Then Zero went down to Yuki belly, and started talking to her belly, rubbing it also giving it kisses, Yuki just was not in the mood for being loved right now and has things she needed to do.

Rima finally understood now, so Rima told her son Douglas to just tell Aislinn of how he felt, but Douglas didn't seem to care about Aislinn anymore, and so Douglas just walked away. Rima had to take a couple deep breaths just to calm down, so Rima didn't end up choking her son Douglas out. Then Rima and Senri youngest son Raamah, so far, came by. Rima and Senri son Raamah looked too cute and almost everyone in the house have a very hard time, trying to say no to Raamah, let's just say, that Raamah is very spoiled. Rima and Senri, did want a few more kids, but right now, Senri and Rima have Raamah, that you just met, Lata and Tempesta, and Douglas so far. At this present time, Rima wanted to wait a few more years before having a few more again, Rima is wanting to enjoy her break. Raamah looked at his mom Rima, " Dougy will be okay mommy, but I am going to look for Vanessa and Ai, see if they wud like to play go fish, wanna come with me mommy" Raamah said and also asking of his mom. Rima didn't mind, Rima and her son Raamah then chose to go and look for Yuki twins, finding Vanessa and Ai bored in the living room, " Vanessa!, Ai!, wanna play go fish with me, " Raamah asked and beamed happily, when Raamah saw Vanessa and Ai, then the girls screamed very loud!, Rima and Raamah didn't realize they scared the crap out of Vanessa and Ai, and Rima just laughed, " it's not funny Rima, so shut up!" Vanessa told Rima, and Rima took offense, " I'll just leave, " Rima told her son Raamah, about to leave, then Ai who was 2 years old walked over to Rima to grabbed her hand, then leading them to the living room floor and table, " Raamah, did you get the cards?" Ai asked sweetly, then Raamah shook his head yes. Vanessa was still upset with Rima, but soon enough Vanessa got over it, as Vanessa won the first 3 times. Rima, Raamah, Vanessa and Ai ended up having fun and laughing.

In a few weeks, Maria and Yori were hanging out, having a picnic in a public park. Maria and Yori kids looked like they were having fun, while Yori and Maria just felt tired, watching their kids have fun. Maria and Ichiru have 3 kid's now, Maria and Ichiru oldest is a boy and named him Axel, Because Ichiru wanted to name their son, so Maria felt okay with that. Remember in that baby book of names, well Axel name is German and meant - Father of peace. Maria actually really liked that name, then of last year, Maria gave birth to twin girls, Myra and Monika. Maria and Ichiru picked those names together, Ichiru was more than okay with that, and thought the way Monika was spelled, is cool and has the edge. Ichiru and his punk ways, Maria thought but Maria liked that about Ichiru, but anyways, when Maria gave birth to the twins, they heard a beautiful peaceful song, then everything became quiet, and of the reason way their names came to be Myra and Monika. Myra name is French and meant- Quiet song, while for Monika name is Hindu /Indian and meant - Little quiet one. Maria and Ichiru were feeling blessed and happy, also agreeing that they did not want anything in the world to change that, or of how Maria and Ichiru felt for each other,

" Mom, tell Mai and Rei to stop being naughty please " Bevin told her mom Yori. Takuma and Yori have 4 more kids, and the whole house started to feel sorry for Yori, but Takuma and Yori relationship is better and improved, according to Yori, Takuma and Yori have a better phenomenal sex life. Takuma and Yori 4 extra kids names are Anil, a boy, then twin girls, Mai and Rei, then a baby boy that has a name of a evil shark, that Yori did not even like the name Malcator at all, but Takuma insisted that they name their son Malcator. Some of Takuma and Yori own kids were even picking on Malcator because of his own name, while Malcator big sister Ajeya and other kids would not be okay with it, standing up for Malcator if Malcator ever got picked on. Most parents and couples in the house, felt very relieved they have good kids. Rima and Yori looked over, noticing that Mai and Rei were just dancing and being goofy, while Myra and Monika played with Malcator keeping him company. Yori son Damien seemed to like hanging out with Axel and it is true Damien and Axel are good friends, and were just playing on the playground, while Ajeya, Bevin and Anil played a cute game of tag.

Sara pregnancy was too early, even though Sara was just carrying twins, Sara was supposed to be due on her 4th year but it was just 3 years and 4 months, and Ori was freaking out. Ori offered Sara his wrist, and so Sara ended up biting Ori and starting to feel a little better. Then Sara felt her twins being restless, moving around a lot, it hurt Sara to the point, it was becoming more painful, Ori really hoped Sara would be okay, so Ori rushed Sara into the hospital and some doctors would not let Ori go in to see her, and Ori was not haven't it, " I am going to see my Sara, if you get in my way, I will suck you dry and watch your life turn to dust " Ori threatened, the doctors got scared and just let Ori go in to and be by Sara. The doctors got extremely uncomfortable by Ori and making sure they didn't fuck up with their procedure on Sara, Sara had to get a C section and stay for a few days, making sure Sara got all healed up and okay before going back home, " okay Sara, you are going to feel pressure and a sharp pain, what ever you do, don't move or jump " the doctor told Sara, so Sara made herself relax, " Sara, Sara, look at me, don't look at them okay, everything will be okay sweetie, just stay with me, keep focused on me okay, " Ori was being so sweet and was there for Sara when she really needed it. Then Sara felt the pain, and it fucking hurt, Sara decided to scream and moan instead of moving, and Ori could see Sara pain, then almost everyone in the delivery room, saw a big beautiful raven, then it disappeared, and got replaced by a nice soft light golden glow that gave off a nice heavenly aura in the room, then it went away, hearing a cry and then the last and second cry. "Congratulations you have a boy and a girl " the doctor told them, Ori became excited and couldn't wait to hold his son, but Ori wanted to hold his baby girl first, aww, she is a cute!, Ori thought. Ori and Sara daughter haves her mom Sara beautiful golden blonde hair, while Ori hoped, his daughter has his eyes, and she did!, their daughter has her dads beautiful auburn brown eyes, and they sparkled. Then Ori wanted to switch with Sara, Sara felt happy and loved how her baby girl looked, Ori became a proud dad, and loved his son, their son haves his mom and dads hair, it was a combination of brown with a hint of blonde, also having his fathers auburn brown eyes. Ori decided and chose, that he wanted more kids with Sara, and wanting to make his life happy, Ori never felt so happy, alive, and excited for fucking anything, that Ori was glad, he finally found it with Sara, a reason to love life and live.

With the time that went by, for Kaname and Leilah, they didn't have their daughter till the 4 th year, and she was a very beautiful baby girl, Leilah pregnancy was not that bad thank God, but don't get me wrong Leilah did feel the pain, big not as bad as it could have been, when Leilah gave birth, a beautiful blue -purple- green color filled the hospital room, and saw beautiful sparks, and glows, then saw complete darkness, and it went away bringing the lights back on, and she pushed out their beautiful baby girl, Kaname and Leilah, decided to name her Kessem, and Leilah loved her name, and in a few months Kessem beauty really shined. Kessem haves her fathers dark brown hair, with a hint of her mothers dark black hair, Kessem has her dads light complexion skin, and haves her mom Leilah beautiful royal blue colored eyes. Kaname wondered if he haves more daughters, would the colors clash differently, and have different powers, Kaname wanted to test that question so Kaname decided to finally answer Leilah question that Leilah asked, like close to 5 years ago " Leilah, I like your idea, let's have more kids," Kaname said to Leilah. Leilah became happy, throwing her arms around Kaname neck, then kissing Kaname passionately like he meant the world to her. Kaname did love his new life with Leilah, Kaname also loved the phenomenal sex that he has with Leilah. As time went by even year's, Kaname got Leilah pregnant again. It would have take another 4 years for Leilah just to give birth, but it paid to wait, Kaname and Leilah have another beautiful baby girl named Lunangelia. When Leilah gave birth to Lunangelia, the whole delivery room looked like the galaxy, seeing the beautiful stars, beautiful sparkles, then saw the moon that took some by surprise,( you know the moon that you see in the sky, but much more up close), then the Beautiful scenery went away, because Leilah pushed hard, wanting her daughter out already, Leilah OBGYN caught their daughter, as their newborn started to cry, " Congratulations Mr and Mrs Kuran, you have a beautiful baby girl " the doctor told the them. Kaname felt happy holding his baby girl, Lunagelia meant the world to Kaname and Leilah. Leilah couldn't believe the beautiful power that her baby girl Lunangelia has or possessed. Kaname and Leilah decided to name their second daughter, a name that was an old but good ancient name, it is Latin and the definition of Lunangelia name is - Moon angel, so Kaname and Leilah decided to name her Lunangelia, and thought the name fit her a perfectly. As a couple months went by, Lunangelia beautiful features started to shine, Lunangelia haves her Dad Kaname light complexion skin, her Mom Leilah beautiful dark black hair, and her Moms royal blue eyes. When 2 years went by, Leilah got pregnant again and was already 9 months along, Kaname and Leilah couldn't help but feel, and truly felt, that their daughter Lunangelia life was just not here, because Lunangelia was not taking interest in anything here, and didn't seem to feel truly happy, so Kaname called his sister Yuki up, asking Cross Academy, the Moon Dormitory, if they can look after his daughter Lunangelia. Yuki felt surprised that Kaname called 10 years later, also hearing that Kaname haves a daughter, 2 daughters even, and that Kaname and his wife were expecting again. Yuki knew and felt this was a good thing, and that maybe hurting Kaname was out of the picture now, we would just have to wait and see. Yuki thought at this moment and time, that this truly has to be destiny, a calling " Yes, Kaname that is okay, when and what time should I be ready, where do I need to go to pick Lunangelia up?" Yuki asked, Kaname answered, " Lunangelia will only be 2 years old, Leilah and I will be at the train station with Lunangelia and our other daughter will be there too, the time that Leilah and I expect to be there is hopefully 4 o'clock on Friday, this Friday. Please Yuki take good care of my daughter, Lunangelia means the world to us, Leilah and I just know, that Lunangelia life is not meant to be here, but with you Yuki and at Cross Academy " Kaname told and asked of Yuki, Yuki felt happy with Kaname answer and Yuki knew, that she and everyone here, would be there for Kaname daughter Lunangelia. Right now at this time, 10 years have went by, and more kids are born, continuing to fill The Moon Dormitory and living elsewhere too, because of some characters in this story. Do you want to know the names?


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10. The Names So Far

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As you already know some of the characters, I did not mind in taking it up a notch, so I felt patient enough to look up random unique names, that I thought would help my fiction story. I will try my best to make the characters look nice, bring up of who they are and express their full potential. I will also keep trying; to make sure that my story makes sense for the readers, whom are being so patient in reading my version of what I think and strongly feel about The Vampire knight series,(Manga/Anime.) I love Vampire Knight, it did take me a couple of years to read the whole manga series, but it became just as much and totally worth it! Even my sweetheart bought the whole season of Vampire Knight for me on DVD for my 21st Birthday which was 6 years ago, I felt so happy when I got the dvd set! I will also make sure my story is right and make the Characters worthwhile too, then adding Pure-blood characters I kind of made up, I also found a bunch of names online and from books when I go to the library, so there are sources and I will cite them. I strongly think and feel, there have's to be more Pure-bloods out there, because in the original story of Vampire Knight, is just based on a certain area when you watch and read the series, you do not see any travel, or the character's visiting other parts of the world, when the earth is pretty damn big. This story is quite inappropriate at times; it is about drama, good and bad romance, FYI: This story should be for adults and for mature audiences only- This story is rated M to M+ so it is not my responsibility or my fault if a parent can't learn to put restrictions on their teenager's privileges to the internet. Talking about rights, I will site my sources to protect my version of the story, which does mean a lot to me, I love the author and creator of Vampire Knight, so I will honor Matsuri Hino's wishes and be strongly respectful of her hard work. This part of the story is filled with made up adventure and many good characters along the way as you read, I do plan on making this story at least 30 chapters or maybe more, for my readers if they are strongly interested in where my story is going. I really do not like to leave cliff hangers for my readers, but at the same time, I want to entertain my audience, so I hope they will like the story, I also hope it is comical enough to ease some tension.

*Every week, I always try to make sure the story makes sense, instead of confusing my reader's, whom are reading and waiting patiently. I do not like leaving my readers either, I always finish what I have started and I will always check if I have misspelled something or a sentence that did not start right or does not make much sense. I will continue trying of what I can do, to fix my mistakes and I will always upgrade, even revise my chapters. Please give me a review or any feedback, if you want to suggest I change something, that is more than okay, but I will let you know I am a huge ZeroxoxoYuki fan, which means, are the only characters I most definitely will not change. *I will give more description in future chapters.

Rido and Anastasiya

Triplets, Eifah (Boy), Cendrine (Girl), and Adrienne (Girl), then Rajani (Girl), a (Boy) Anjay, and still having more kids- Zila (Girl), Twin Boys Tavor and Tristan, then Idona (Girl.) Eifah name is Hebrew and meant- Darkness, Gloom. Cendrine name is French and meant- Ashes. Adrienne name is also French and meant- Dark One. Rajani name is Hindu / Indian and meant- The Dark One, the Night. Anjay name is also Hindu / Indian and meant- Unconquerable. All three triplets have a combination of their Parent's features and because of that their hair color is a nice Light-Purple, Eifah and Adrienne have their Father's Strong Blue eye's, except Cendrine, Cendrine eye's look like a beautiful Light Brown color, which she inherited from her Grand-Mother, (Haruka, Juri and Rido's Mum), and all three triplets have their Mother's Light Beige skin-tone. Rajani looked too much like her Mother and her older brother Senri, Rajani haves Dark-Red/Purple hair, her eye's are a beautiful Light Blue-Grey color, while she haves her Father's Light complexion, which looked close to an Ivory color. Anjay have's his Father's Dark Brown hair but his eye's are also a nice unique color, like his sister Rajani, except his eye's are a Strong Blue color with Light-Blue hints, that made Rido a little more protective of him, Anjay have's his Mother's Light Beige skin-tone. Later in the story, Zila name is Hebrew and meant- Shadow. For the twin boys, Tavor name is Hebrew and meant- Misfortune. Then the youngest of the twins, Tristan name is Latin and meant- Full Of Sorrows. Last but not least, the baby of the family, Idona name is German and meant- Renewal. Idona haves a strong clash of her Parents features, which meant a powerful daughter. Idona's hair is a beautiful Violet color with Brown hints that looked like highlights in her hair, Idona's hair almost looked mystical and her Mother Anastasiya loved to brush her hair from time to time, then haves her Mother's Light Blue-Grey eyes and Light Beige skin-tone. With Tavor and Tristan, the twin boys share a completely different hair color, that is more than different from their other siblings, both boys have Burgundy hair, which actually looked pretty cool, both boys have their Father's Light complexion, but do not share the same eye color, Tavor haves his Father's strong Blue eyes while his twin brother Tristan haves his Great Grandfather Kaname's Brown eye's. Lastly, is Zila, whom does look quite different from her other siblings as well, even though her hair is a beautiful Magenta color, it also have's a nice heavenly glow of Lavender hints that looked like highlights in her hair, Zila is also like her older sister Rajani, but with only one similar feature, her eye's, which are a nice Light Blue-Grey color and haves her Mother's Light Beige skin-tone.

Kaname and Leilah

Kessem (Girl), another (Girl) Lunangelia, and Leilah is expecting as of right now, Kaname and Leilah are still going to have more kids- Twins Noxangeius (Boy) and Noxaura (Girl), then a (Girl) named Umbra, another set of twins Felan and Faolan, (Twin Boys), Kali a (Girl) and the baby of the family Dusan (Boy.) Kessem name is Hebrew and meant- Magic. Lunangelia name is Latin and meant- Moon Angel. Kessem haves her Father's light complexion that looked close to an Ivory color, then haves a clash of her Parent's features, which gave her Dark-Brown hair with hints of Black highlights in her hair, and haves beautiful Crisp-Blue eyes. Like her older sister, Lunangelia haves her Father's light complexion, but haves her Mothers Pitch-Black beautiful hair and Royal-Blue eyes. The twins- Noxangeius name is Latin and meant- Night Angel. While the youngest of the set, Noxaura name is also Latin but meant- Night Wind. Umbra name is Latin as well, that meant- Ghost. For the twin boys, Felan name is Irish and meant- Little Wolf. Faolan name is also Irish with a similar meaning- Wolf. Kali name is Hindu/ Indian and meant- The Black One. Lastly, Dusan name is Hebrew - Slavonic Origin and meant- Spirit, Soul. For the first set of twins, both have their Father's features of Dark-Brown hair with black highlights, their Mother's Royal-Blue eyes and their Dad's light complexion. Umbra have's her Mother's Black hair and Light Beige skin-tone, and because of her Parent's features, Umbra's eyes are a beautiful Honey color. For the second set, of twin boys, both of them have their Mother's Black hair, their Father's Brown eyes, and their Mom's Light Beige skin-tone. Because of her Parent's strong clash of features, Kali haves Brown hair with hints of Pitch-Black hair, that looked like highlights in her hair, her eye's are a beautiful unique color, which does resemble of her Great Uncle Rido Kuran, one eye is Blue while the other is a beautiful Red-Brown color. Since Dusan is the baby of the family, his features are quite out there, Dusan have's Dark-Brown hair, his eyes are a nice Crisp-Blue color like his older sister Kessem and have's his Mother's Light Beige skin-tone.

Sebastian Ouri and Sara

Twins, (Boy) Orev and baby (Girl) Orlu, Sara thought the names rhyme beautifully with each other and loved the name's she picked out for twins. Then have another (Boy) Feichin. A (Girl) named Rani. Then have a second set of twins, Bertram and Corbin, (Twin Boys.) And a baby (Girl) named Alida. Which are the last kids, Sara and Ori ever wanted to have together. Orev name is Hebrew and meant- Raven. While the youngest of the first twins, Orlu name is Irish and meant- Golden Lady. Feichin name is Irish and meant- Little Raven. Rani name is Hindu /Indian and meant- Queen, Sovereign. The twins Orev and Orlu are both identical, except for their gender of course, they both have their Mother's Golden-Blonde hair and Cerulean-Blue eyes while they have their Father's Fair skin tone. Because of his Father's features, Feichin have's Pitch-Black hair and gorgeous Sea-Blue eyes, that gave Feichin the ability to make any girl or woman do what he exactly wanted, and have's his Mother's Light-Beige complexion. Because of her Parents features, Rani have's Pure Golden-Blonde hair with White highlights in her hair, have's her Mother's beautiful Cerulean-Blue eyes and her Father's Fair skin-tone. For the twin boys, Bertram name is French and meant- Bright Raven, while the youngest of the twins, Corbin, his name is not that much different from his older brother Bertram, whose name is Latin and just meant- Raven. Last but not least, the baby of the family is named Alida, whose name is Latin and meant- Small Winged One. Both boys have their Father's Black hair and Fair skin-tone, but they do not share the same eye color, Bertram haves his Father's Sea-Blue eyes while Corbin haves his Mother's Cerulean-Blue eyes. Since Alida is the youngest and the baby of Ouri's family, her hair is a beautiful Light-Brown color with hints of Golden-Blonde high-lights, then with Dark-Black tips also in her hair, which gave a heavenly look to it, that made all of her hair look almost mystical, Alida have's her Father's Sea-Blue eyes and her Mother's Light Beige complexion.

Spoiler alert, I will describe an oops moment.

Isaya and Sara Shoto

During an unwanted drama, Sara got pregnant from Isaya Shoto by accident, and gave birth to twin girls, Gisella and Mirabelle. Gisella name is German and meant- To Owe a Mutual Obligation. Mirabelle name is French and meant- Wondrous. After a separation from Ouri, Sara have's a son (Boy) named Amul and gave birth to a baby (Boy) named Janus for Isaya. Amul name is Hindu/ Indian and meant- Priceless of Inestimable Worth. Janus name is Latin and meant- The Roman God of Beginnings and Endings. Because of their Mother and Father's features, both twin girls have beautiful Red-Orange hair and have their Father's Light-Peach skin-tone, except they did not share the same eye color, Gisella have's her Father's Light-Brown eye's while her younger twin sister Mirabelle have's her Mother's Cerulean- Blue eyes. Amul looked just like his Father, even though most of his features are his Mother's, Amul's hair color is Platinum-Blonde than a Golden- Blonde, and he actually felt glad his hair isn't a Golden-Blonde like his Mother, he did not want to look like a pretty boy anyway, his eye's are a nice Cerulean-Blue and have's his Mother's Light Beige complexion. Lastly, is a baby boy named Janus, whom grew up, to looking just like his Father, Janus have's his Father's beautiful Dark-Maroon hair, gorgeous Light- Brown eyes and Light-Peach skin-tone.

Hanadagi and Shizuka

Twins (Girl) Kerani, then the youngest of the first set of twins is Daivik (Boy). Have a (Boy) named Hagan. Have a second set of twins, (Twin Girls), the oldest is Laksha and the youngest of the second set is named Zuria. Shizuka wanted to make sure the girl's names did rhyme with each other, which Hanadagi became okay with, and thought those names fit the girls nicely. Pretty soon Shizuka will be expecting- Haves a (Boy) named Nasrin. A third set of twins, (Twin Girls) named Blanche and C'eleste, which put enough pressure on Shizuka that made her not want children anymore, Except Hanadagi wanted to have a few more before calling it quits, have their last and fourth set of (Twin Boys) named Gale and Calder, then baby (Girl) named Umiko. Kerani name is Hindu/Indian and meant- Sacred Bells. Daivik name is also Hindu /Indian and meant- Godly, Divine. Hagan name is German and meant- Chosen Descendant. Laksha name is Hindu/Indian and meant- White Rose. While Zuria name is French and meant- White and Lovely. Since Shizuka and Hanadagi are both powerful, each child is born different, and became more unique in their own way. For the first set of twins, Kerani and Daivik are not identical at all, even though they are different genders, Kerani have's Violet-Blue hair while her younger brother Daivik just has beautiful Sky-Blue hair, Kerani haves her Mother's Light-Brown eye's, while Daivik haves his Father's Natural-Blue eye's, both twins do have their Father's Peach skin-tone though. Hagan also have's a strong clash of his Parents features, because of that, Hagan haves Periwinkle hair, haves his Father's Natural-Blue eye's and haves his Mother's Beige complexion. For the next set of twins, they look nothing like their older set of twins at all, in fact both twin girls have a strong mix of their Parents features, to the reason why their hair color is a strong Light-Pink color, both girls have their Fathers Peach skin-tone, but they do not share the exact hair color, Laksha's hair is more of a Light-Pink color while her younger twin sister, Zuria haves a Stronger Light-Pink color, both girl's do have their Father's Natural-Blue eye's, so both girls are pretty unique for being twins. Nasrin name is Hindu/ Indian and meant- Wild Rose. For the third set of twins, Blanche name is French and meant- Blank, White, Pure. While her younger sister, Celeste, whose name is also French and meant- Celestial, Heavenly. Gale name is an English unisex name and means- Sea Storm. Calder name is English and Welsh and means- Violent Water. Umiko name is Japanese and means- Child of the sea. Nasrin has Navy-Blue hair, while having his Father's Natural-Blue eye's and Peach skin-tone. Since their Parent's have strong powers, for the third set of twins, whom are twin girls, both girls possess unique features. Both twin girls have a clash of White hair with hints of Lavender-Light Blue highlights in their hair, have their Father's Peach skin-tone, but do not share the same eye color, Blanche eye's are a mysterious color, which is quite unique- her eyes are a beautiful mixture of Light-Brown, Light-Blue and a Lavender color, while her youngest sister C'eleste haves her Mother's Light-Brown eye's. Because of their Parent's strong features, Gale and Calder look pretty damn identical, except their feature's did look a bit different from their other siblings, they both have Indigo color hair, their Father's Natural-Blue eye's and Peach skin-tone. Last but not least is Hanadagi's and Shizuka's baby girl named Umiko, whom has her Father's Natural-Blue eye's and Aquamarine-Blue hair, then having her Mother's Beige complexion.

Zero and Yuki Kiryu

Their oldest is a (Girl) named Aislinn. Then have their first set of twins (Twin Girls) they decided to name them Vanessa, whom is the oldest and Ai, who is the youngest. Have their first son, a (Boy) named Huyu. A (Girl) named Astrid. Have a second set of twins, the oldest is a (Boy) named Yasuo, then a (Girl) named Mizuko, so it rhymes with her older twin brother. Then a (Boy) named Akshay. As of right now, Yuki is expecting again- which are twins, the oldest is a (Boy) named Yukio and the youngest, whom is the baby of the family, is Miyuki. Aislinn name is Irish and meant- Dream, Vision, Daydream. Vanessa name is Greek and meant- Butterfly. Ai name is Japanese and meant- Love. Huyu name is Japanese and meant- Winter. Astrid name is German and meant- Beautiful Goddess. Yasuo name is Japanese and meant - Tranquil, Calm. Mizuko name is also Japanese and meant - Water Child, Pure Character. Akshay name is Hindu / Indian and meant - Eternal, Immortal, Indestructible. Because of her Parent's features and strong clash of powers, Aislinn looked quite unique in her own way, Aislinn's hair is long like her Mothers and is a beautiful Brown color, her eye color is exactly like her Father's that have an endless mood in em, which are either a nice Grey, a Unique Purple, or even a Light-Blue color, then haves her Mother's light complexion. Vanessa and Ai are very identical, except they do not share the same eye color, Vanessa haves her Father's mood change eye's, while her younger sister Ai haves her Mother's Brown eye's, both girls have their Mother's beautiful Brown hair and light complexion. Huyu haves his Father's White hair and Beige skin-tone, while having his Mother's Brown eye's. Because of her Parent's strong features, Astrid's hair is quite unique, which looked more than beautiful, maybe close to magical, Astrid's hair is a beautiful Dark-Brown color covered in White and Light-Brown highlights, then haves her Father's mood change eye's and Beige skin-tone. Because of their Parent's Features, Yasuo and Mizuko did not look close to being identical at all, in fact both have different eye colors, both Yasuo and Mizuko have Crisp White hair with Blue-Grey high-lights in their hair, Yasuo haves his Father's mood swing eye's, while Mizuko eye's are a pure mystery, like a combination of endless Brown and Blue colors. For Akshay, he haves his Mother's Brown hair and light complexion while having his Grandmother's Light-Brown eye's. For the last set of twins in Zero Kiryu's family, both boy and girl became born with amazing strength, because of their Parent's unique ability and strong features, both twins Yukio and Miyuki did not look identical in the least, Yukio haves Dark Brown hair with Light- Brown highlights in his hair, while his younger sister MiYuki haves her Father's Crisp-White hair, both Twin's have their Mothers Brown eye's and their Father's Beige skin-tone.

Ichiru and Maria Kiryu

Their oldest is a (Boy) named Axel. Then have their first set of twins (Twin Girls) Myra is the oldest and Monika is the youngest, Maria wanted to make sure the girl's name did rhymes with each other. Then have another son, (Boy) Kevin. Have a second set of twins, the oldest is a (Boy) named Somnus while the youngest (Girl), is named Sesha, to Rhyme with her twin brother. Have another (Boy), named Noe'. Lastly, have a baby (Girl) named Lisha. Ichiru and Maria decided that is enough kids to have and are more than happy with what they have and wanted to cherish the family, they already have together. Axel name is German and meant- Father of Peace. Myra name is French and meant- Quiet Song. Monika name is Hindu / Indian and meant- Little Quiet One. Kevin name is Irish and meant - Little Gentle One. Somnus name is Latin and meant- The Roman God of Sleep. Sesha name is Hindu /Indian and meant - Serpent Who Symbolizes Time. Noe' name is French and meant - Rest, Comfort, Quiet. Lastly, Lisha name is Cold City Gothic and meant- The Darkness Before Midnight. Because of Ichiru and Maria's unique power and abilities, each child became born different and extremely strong in a good way. Axel's hair is just like his Mother's, with an endless color of Light-Blue and Lavender, Axel have's his Father's mood swing eye's, which looked like they are either Grey, a Unique Purple, or a Light-Blue and haves his Mother's Beige skin-tone. Myra and Monika did look close to being identical, but because of their eye color, made it easy to tell the two a part, Myra haves Periwinkle hair with White and Lavender high-lights, while her younger sister Monika have's the same Periwinkle hair with White and Lavender high-lights, Myra eye's are a crisp Light-blue color while Monika haves her Mother's Light-Blue with Lavender eyes, and both girl's did have their Father's Light Beige skin-tone. Kevin's hair almost looked like his Father's and does have his Pure-White hair, but the tips are completely covered in a Crisp-Blue color which gave it some edge, Kevin's eye color is exactly like his older sister Myra and are a gorgeous crisp Light-blue color, and haves his Mother's Beige skin-tone. For the second set of twins, Somnus and Sesha are very identical except for their hair and gender of course. Since their Parent's are quite powerful, their features is quite the sight to see, both have Strong-Blue hair with hints of Lavender and teal highlights in their hair, Somnus haves more of a depth blue color than his younger sister, whose hair color is more enhanced into a gentle teal-blue, both have their Mother's Light- Blue with Lavender eye's, while having their Father's Light Beige skin-tone. Noe' is the kind of person, no one wants to piss off, let's just say Noe' is special, because of his dangerous ability. Because of his Parents strong features, his hair looks like a bad-ass Neon-Sapphire color, yes it is a strong color, but it makes him look even more powerful when he fights, Noe' also have's his Father's mood swing eye's and Light Beige skin-tone, then Ichiru and Maria got an unexpected pregnancy, which literally surprised them, (Ichiru fucked his wife in his sleep, while they are both sound asleep from an exhausting day), "Twins!" Maria couldn't believe it and didn't want to either, but this pregnancy went a lot more smoother than her other ones and she felt truly thankful for that and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and boy named Esm'ee and Anani, Esm'ee is French and meant- Loved while Anani's name is Hebrew and meant- A Cloud, Prophecy, and Divination. Last but not least, is the baby of the family, named Lisha, whom almost killed her Mother, which became a reason to why Ichiru and Maria stopped having kids. Esm'ee and Anani are quite identical and look just like their Father, they both have Crisp-White hair, have their Father's mood swing eye's and Light Beige skin-tone, Lisha have's beautiful Light-Blue hair and her eyes are quite the sight to get lost in, Lisha's eye's are an endless Indigo-Honey color and would twinkle, every time she felt happy in a good way, then haves her Mother's Beige skin-tone, when Lisha would get extremely upset/hurt/ or gets challenged to a fight, Lisha's hair will change to a Sharp-Sapphire color like her older brother Noe' and Dark-Black chains with White lightening becomes a part of her which can zap someone to instant death when touched, Lisha would feel so sorry and get consumed in sadness whenever she heard stories about her Mother giving birth to her "Lisha dear, I want you to remember of how much you will always mean to me and your power is something to embrace, not to be ashamed of, I want you to only use your power for protecting our family and Cross Academy" Maria said to her distraught daughter, then bent herself down to hug and comfort Lisha, "I promise to not ever let you down, I love you Mum."

Takuma and Yori Ichijo

Their oldest is a (Girl) named Ajeya. Then have their first set of twins, Yori knew to make sure that the names rhyme with each other, since they are twins, the oldest is a (Boy) named Damien while the younger one (Girl) is named Bevin. Then have a (Boy) named Anil. Then have their second set of twins, (Twin Girls) the oldest is Mai while the younger one is Rei, While Takuma and Yori signed their kids name into the paperwork, (For record purposes), Yori could not help but love the way their name rhymed together and felt proud of herself. Then have a (Boy) named Malcator. Lastly a baby (Girl) named Devika. When Yori felt exhausted and did not want any more children, Takuma managed to get her pregnant, then having their third and last set of twins, (Twin Boys), the oldest is named Adir, while the other and baby of the family, is named Oskar. Takuma and Yori have strongly decided to not have more kids and what they have together as a family, is more than enough, Yori even begged for Vampire medicine to keep herself from getting pregnant ever again. Ajeya name is Hindu/ Indian and meant- One Who Cannot Be Conquered, Unbeatable. Damien name is French and meant- To Tame. Bevin name is Irish and meant- Sweet Melodious Lady. Anil name is Hindu/ Indian and meant- Air, Wind. Mai name is Japanese and meant- Dance. Rei name is also Japanese and meant - Soul, Spirit. Malcator name is Latin and meant - Evil Slayer. Devika name is Hindu/ Indian and meant - Little Goddess. Adir name is Hebrew and meant- Noble, Royal, Majestic. Oskar name is German and meant- Spear of the Gods. Because of her Parent's features, Ajeya haves gorgeous Auburn-Brown hair and strong beautiful Green eye's, which complimented her look beautifully, then haves her Fathers Light-Apricot skin-tone. Damien and Bevin are close to being identical, except for their gender of course, Damien and Bevin both have their Father's eye's which are a nice Natural-Green color, both twins have their Father's Platinum-Blonde hair, while having their Mother's Natural-Beige skin-tone. Because of his Parent's features, Anil is quite the cutie-pie, Anil's hair is a Dark Auburn-Brown color while his eyes are a nice Light-Green color and haves his Father's Light-Apricot skin-tone. For the second set of twins Mai and Rei, the twin girl's may look identical, but their personalities interfere with their looks, they both have beautiful Light-Auburn hair, but they do not share the same eye color, Mai have's beautiful Green eye's, almost close to Emerald, while her younger sister Rei have's her Mothers Brown eye's, when the twin girl's get older, Mai likes to keep her hair long and prefers to keep her hair simple, while Rei also likes to keep her hair long, but loved to get her hair permed at least once every 4 months, then would do some crazy braids to keep her hair wavy, which makes her a great character, this part of Rei's personality really does shine and makes her look even more nice as her character progresses throughout the story. Malcator looks just like his Father except for the eye color which looks a lot more like his older brother Anil, Malcator haves his Father's Pure-Blonde hair and Light-Apricot skin-tone while his eye's are a nice Light-Green color. As Malcator gets older, he would become extra stern on how he likes to keep his hair. Because of her Parents features, Devika haves beautiful Light Auburn-Brown hair with Platinum-Blonde highlights, while her eye's are a beautiful Hazel color, and have's her Father's Light-Apricot skin. Last but not least, the twin boys Adir and Oskar, whom are very identical, both have nice Brown hair,( Before Yuki turned Yori, Light-Brown hair was Yori's natural color), have their Mother's Natural Beige skin-tone and both boys have gorgeous Hazel eye's, later on in the story you can tell them apart, because of personality and hair cut styles.

Senri and Rima Kuran

Their oldest is a son, a (Boy) named Douglas. Then have their first set of twins, (Twin Girls), Rima wanted to make sure their names did rhyme with each other since they are twins, the oldest is named Tempesta while the youngest, is named Lata. Then have a (Boy) named Ren'e and another (Boy) called Raamah. Then having their second set of twins, the oldest is a (Girl) named Nariko, while the youngest is a (Boy) named Spiro. Then have a baby (Girl) named Ashni. Senri and Rima decided to call it quits on having more children, and just wanted to be happy with what they already have. Douglas name is Irish and meant- Dark Blue, Green and or Gray. Tempesta name is Latin and meant- Storm. Lata name is Hindu/ Indian and meant - Beautiful vine. Ren'e name is French and meant- Reborn, Born Again. Raamah name is Hebrew and meant- Thunder. Nariko name is Japanese and meant - Thunder Child. Spiro name is French and meant- To Breathe. Then last but not least, Ashni name is Hindu/ Indian and meant - Lightning. Because of his Parents features, Douglas have's Wild-Orange hair while his eyes are a gorgeous Crisp-Blue color and have's his Fathers Light complexion. For the twin girls, even though they are identical, their personalities and looks are completely different from each other, both girls have a clash of their Parents feature's, both have Light-Purple hair but Lata's hair have's Orange tips that looked beautiful with her hair, you can tell the girls apart because of their hair, since their Parents have strong powers, both Tempesta and Lata have beautiful Honey color eyes and both have their Mother's Light-Peach skin-tone. Ren'e looked quite different from his other siblings and because of his Parent's features, Ren'e have's Light Red-Orange hair, have's his Father's Light Blue-Grey eye's and his Mothers Light-Peach skin-tone. Raamah have's his Father's Dark Red-Purple hair and Light Blue-Grey eyes, while having his Mothers Light-Peach skin-tone. Then the last set of twins, whom look a lot like each other, except for gender of course, because of their Parents features, both twins have their Father's Dark Red-Purple hair and Light complexion, while both twins have their Mother's Blue eyes. Last but not least, baby girl Ashni, Ashni looks just like her Dad, she have's her Fathers Dark Red-Purple hair and his Light Blue-Grey eyes, including his Light complexion.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11. Awkward Visits (not done)

Yuki knew there was no reason to be uncomfortable, so Yuki shared the news with everyone. Yuki wandered if anyone wanted to come with her, and Yuki didn't think a lot of people wanted to go but that was an understatement, of course there also was some people that did not want to go. So the people and family that went with Yuki, to the train station, are Zero, Yuki lover and Fiance, Yori and Maria Yuki best friends, Yuki cousin Senri, Kaname old bodyguards Seiren, Akatsuki, and Hanabusa, Yuki adopted Father Kaien Cross, Cross really wanted to go, and even some of Yuki kids wanted to meet Kaname kids, Astrid and Mizuko wanted to go and so Zero and Yuki were okay with that.

It is not that bad out, weather wise, it had a little chill but they have nice warm clothes on, and everyone that came with Yuki, were just waiting for the bus, and I guess didn't mind standing but Yuki wanted to sit down, and Yuki just couldn't stand anymore, so she went to the nearest bench to sit down, while Yuki and Zero's two daughters Astrid and Mizuko followed her, cause they wanted to be near their mom, "Mommy you okay?" Mizuko asked, noticing her mom Yuki was getting pale. When Mizuko asked that question, her dad Zero heard his daughters worry, so he went over to Yuki to see if his wife is alright. Zero carried a bag that has emergencies just in case if Yuki needed a quick fix, so Zero pulled out a preserved blood drink for Yuki, then asked his daughter Astrid to give it to her mom, and Astrid didn't mind, so she took the drink from her dad to give to her mom, "Thank you, Astrid," Yuki said to her daughter, then started to feel a little better. Astrid gave her mom a smile, and cuddled herself up against her to feel some warmth "Yuki, what time is Kaname supposed to here? It is starting to get late," Seiren asked of Yuki, whom was starting to get impatient with her Master Lord Kaname, and Yuki wondered too if her brother is just running late, so Yuki replied to Seiren, "Well..., Kaname did say he would be here, but that was almost close to 2 hours ago, the bus hasn't even showed up yet, so I am guessing, they are either running late or something must have happened, if you want Seiren, you can wait for Kaname back at the Cross Academy, you can do that hun, " Yuki told Seiren.

Seiren was getting impatient but Seiren decided to suck it up and just wait. Then Yuki adopted dad Kaien Cross and Yori got tired of standing and chose to sit by Yuki and Astrid, but Mizuko wanted to sit in her Grandpa Kaien Cross lap while Astrid couldn't sit anymore, so Astrid got up to just walk around and stretch her leg's " Hanabusa, can you look after Astrid please, if you don't mind" Yuki said and asked of Hanabusa. Hanabusa really didn't mind or care that much, Hanabusa was bored anyway, and started to follow Astrid, making sure Astrid didn't do anything stypid. Maria was about to sit down on a bench all by herself, until Akatsuki, Senri, and Seiren chose to sit where Maria really wanted to sit. Maria felt secretly upset about it, but Maria chose to sit down anyway and just put up with it, " Yuki, I am close to leaving, Kaname knows where we live, and where to go, besides I didn't think it would be getting this late, and the kids need to be in bed soon, " Zero pointed out to Yuki, and Yuki agreed. So Yuki got her cellphone out and started to call Kaname,Yuki was about getting tired of waiting, " Yuki, hi, we are getting close by, The bus got a flat tire and the tow truck took forever to get here, but we are on our way, I believe we are just 20 miles away, sorry you had to wait for awhile, but we will be there soon, later Yuki " Kaname told Yuki and Kaname hung up on Yuki, " gosh, that explains it, " Akatsuki said.

"Hey Astrid, we better get going, we are like two and a half miles away, I can feel that the bus is going to be here soon," Hanabusa said to Astrid while Astrid was just goofing around, "hey Hanabusa, how come you don't have a girlfriend?" Astrid had to ask of Hanabusa, and Hanabusa wondered about that himself, "I guess I just have not met the one yet, I feel stuck about it, I feel kinda Bi, and I am still debating which gender I want to go for" Hanabusa honestly told Astrid, and Astrid just looked at Hanabusa, noticing that Hanabusa looked sad, "Hanabusa, I hope you find the one someday, if I ever bump into a guy, I hope he spoils me, I have never owned beautiful dresses or just girly stuff, and I wish to see a shopping mall sometime or someday, I want to know if that guy thinks I am worth something, I want to feel appreciated" Astrid said and explained, "Well, I believe any chick deserves to be spoiled by her man, because it shows that the guy really cares, and if the guy does not try to impress, he ain't worth it. If the guy at least cook's for you, jumps your future car, or just puts in some kind of effort, that guy is a keeper, do not lose him" Hanabusa said to Astrid, also giving Astrid some advice about men, "I know I don't want to lose you Hanabusa, will you wait for me Hanabusa when I become old enough?" Astrid blushed as she told Hanabusa her true feelings, Hanabusa just felt shocked more than anything and looked at Astrid seriously, and couldn't find the words of what to say to Astrid, "Hanabusa, it is okay, to be honest I want you to be my first, yes I know I am young, but give me 8 year's, I will be 16 years old, and I will wait forever if I have too, if you don't want me Hanabusa at least erase my affection for you, so I can move on and live happily" Astrid said, then added, "I am going back now Hanabusa, sorry I scared you, you don't have to worry, I can stop caring about you Hanabusa if you want me to, no big deal, " Astrid said, then dashed away. Hanabusa still was trying to get used to, to what just happened, "I didn't realize Astrid loved me, can I even make her happy though when that time comes, when Astrid is old enough?" Hanabusa accidentally said aloud, but quietly enough to only he can hear. When Astrid got back, Hanabusa was lagging behind still talking to himself, but Hanabusa eventually showed up, the bus started coming into view and when it stopped, everyone felt relieved and better. As people got off the bus, and 13 people later, they saw Kaname getting off the bus.

Kaname waved hi at everyone, then Kaname reached his hand back into the bus, helping a lady down and off the bus, then also saw Kaname help 2 little girls getting off the bus. Kaname then put his hand around the very attractive lady waistline and kissed her cheek passionately, then everyone knew, that had to be Kaname wife, and his two daughters. They thought Kaname wife looked very lovely and elegant, and just a very beautiful attractive woman. Yuki became happy for Kaname, and already got off the bench, like 10 minutes ago. When Yuki walked over to welcome Kaname, Yuki got interrupted by Mizuko, Yuki and Zero daughter Mizuko was being excited to meeting Lunangelia Kaname and Leilah daughter. Mizuko is Zero and Yuki youngest daughter so far, " which one is she mommy, I wanna meet her! " Mizuko joyfully squeals. Kaname and Leilah smiled at each other, knowing, this was where their daughter Lunangelia needed to be, and getting her happiest moments here. Kaname then ushers his new family to meet his old family and friends, and Kaname introduces them, " Everyone, this is my wife Leilah, this here, the oldest is Kessem, and our youngest daughter so far, is Lunangelia, Leilah and I are expecting again " Kaname told them. You can see that the two daughters have their parents Kaname and Leilah features, some of them were shocked, while others were happy for Kaname, " Leilah, I sense your strength is powerful, are you?" Hanabusa was trying to ask, then Leilah smiled and interrupted, " yes I am a pureblood, what's your name again?" Leilah said and asked, then everyone didn't mind and some laughed, becoming comfortable with Leilah, then introduced themselves taking turns, being very patient in meeting Kaname small family and also talking to Kaname too, " dad, are we just going to stand here and watch the bus take off with our luggage, because it is about to leave" Kessem told her dad Kaname. Then Kaname almost freaked out and started running towards the bus, stopping the bus just in time before it left. Everyone was being very nice, helping Kaname family get their luggage out and off of the bus. "You don't mind if we stay a few days do you?" Leilah felt she had to ask, with some concern on her face, everyone really didn't mind and Welcomed them into the moon dormitory, for some people it was awkward but they made the best of it, and tried not thinking about it.

Senri was thinking of visiting his Mom. Senri has been writing to his Mom Ana for the past 5 years, that has already went by, and Senri got no reply. Senri was becoming worried and concerned for his Mom, hoping that his Mom Ana is okay. Senri went to Takuma for help, in tracking his Mom Ana down" Senri, I am just guessing your Mom moved okay, no big deal, yes I will try my best, I promise to tell you everything I find out okay" Takuma said and hung up on Senri, in a little while Takuma got to work on helping Senri out. Takuma knew he shouldn't be doing this at work, but Takuma felt that Senri is a good friend and felt he basically owed Senri. The findings that Senri wanted, sure hell was not easy, and was becoming very stressful, Takuma couldn't believe the drama he had to go through in finding Senri mom. Takuma knew a good friend that lives up there, and Yoshie was happy his friend Takuma called, but Yoshie was very hesitant about telling Takuma of where Senri Mom lived, " Takuma it is nice hearing from you, how is Jack doing?, please tell Jack I miss him, anyways Senri, I don't think that is a good idea, Ana made me promise not to tell anyone of where she lives, I can call Ana right now, and connect you to her, you two can discuss about it, is that fair enough " Yoshie said and proposed, " yes that is okay, thank you Yoshie " Takuma said, " okay Takuma, I am going to put you on hold, give me 8 minutes please " Yoshie told Takuma then put Takuma on hold, while Takuma waited patiently. Yoshie took a deep breath as he called Ana.

Rido did not want to get Ana pregnant so soon, so Rido didn't cast the spell this time. Rido is already feeling exhausted with the kid's he has now. Rido thought and felt that his oldest son, Eifah just likes pissing his Dad Rido off, Eifah always liked testing the waters with his Dad. Rido liked and preferred his youngest of the triplets, Cendrine and Adrienne, because Rido knew he can rely on Cendrine and Adrienne when it came to babysitting and keeping their siblings happy. Rajani was a handful, Rido thought. Rajani just loved the outdoors and Rajani would even sneak outside to play with whatever is outside, now with Anjay, Rido and Anastasiya youngest so far, Anjay is a cutie and Rido most favorite so far. Anjay liked following his parents Rido and Ana around all the time, Anjay would dance to his siblings music, liked candy especially chocolate and he would get it all over his face and Rido would have to clean it up. Anjay loved his naps and preferred napping with his Dad Rido, Anjay will calm down then pass out on his Dad Rido chest. Ana remembered going into the living room to fetch and feed Anjay, but noticed her husband holding baby Anjay sleeping peacefully on the couch, Ana smiled and knew Rido was turning soft, even though Rido did not want to admit it.

Talking about good feelings, even though Ana wasn't ovulating, Ana felt hot all over and felt good from the inside out, as Rido fucked Ana good and hard, but in a loving passionate way. Ana had a hard time, trying to stop her orgasms but Rido kept sneaking his dick to Ana gspot, as Ana just fell onto their bed. Ana couldn't be on her knee's anymore, because the lovemaking drained Ana energy and not just that, it hit Ana most weakest sensitive spot, "oh Rido, please, stop, stop, I am going to ruin the bed " Ana cried, about to squirt, Rido did hear Ana, but Ana word's made Rido weak but very turned on, "ruin the bed then Ana, I wanna feel it, squirt gorgeous, squirt, oh fuck Ana, mmmhmm " Rido told Ana, and moaned in Ana ear, making Ana shiver in extacy, then losing her sanity, and Rido felt it, OMFG Rido felt it. "Oh fuck yes, Ana, I am going to cum" Rido told Ana, then it felt too good not to cum, so Rido let Ana have it and blasted his sperm up into the depths of Ana uterus, then they heard the phone ring, Rido growled wanting to enjoy his release then looked at the clock, noticing the time and thought, who the fuck calls over lunchtime anyway. Ana senses Rido frustration, and started reaching for the phone, "better be a decent phone call " Rido said and huffed as Ana picked up the phone, " hello, " Ana answered, " oh hi Yoshie, right now is not a good time to visit, no, but it is okay, can you just tell me what's going on? " Ana said and answered, Rido decided to pullout and get dressed, wanting to leave. Rido disliked Yoshie and wanted nothing to do with him, "Yoshie wait please, Rido sweetheart, your leaving?"Ana said and felt sad, that Rido decided to leave, Rido saw he accidentally hurt Ana, so Rido went over to Ana, just to kiss Ana on the lips, "I just don't like Yoshie, it has nothing to do with you Hun, I'll be back, just let me know when you get off the phone with him, okay, " Rido said and explained to Ana, then left just like that.

" Yoshie this better be a damn good phone call " Anastasiya said out of hurt. " sorry, Ana, it is about Senri. Senri is very worried and wants to visit, my friend just got a hold of me, Takuma is a good friend of both Senri and I, Takuma wants to know where you live so Takuma can give the information to Senri, because Senri is asking of where you are and wants to know if your okay. Senri could have went to find someone else in trying to find you but Senri didn't, because Senri was worried about drama, and thinks that you don't want anything to do with him anymore, Senri really loves you and misses you, I have Takuma on the phone and holding right now, may I connect you two so you talk this out, " Yoshie told Ana, explaining of what is going on, and Ana understood also feeling emotional because Anastasiya, was also missing her dear son Senri. " yes I will talk to Takuma, connect me then, please, " Ana said giving the okay, then Yoshie put Ana on hold. Takuma called up Senri on his personal cell letting Senri know to come over, as Takuma was holding on his office phone, then Takuma felt Senri presence, " Hey, Takuma this is Ana, go ahead -" Yoshie was about to say then Senri interrupted, noticing they were on speaker phone, " Mom, you okay, I was so worried about you, I am glad your okay, " Senri said all emotional and then hearing his Mom cry, "oh Senri, I have missed you!, I have gotten some letters but those are like 9 years old, other than that, I am okay thank you Senri, " Ana, his Mom told Senri, " Mom, it is because of Takuma, we have sort of found you, we still don't know where you live but I am guessing you are living Russia right?, how is family doing, I hope our big family is being nice to you, I know your brother can be an asshole at times when he wants to be -" Senri said then got interrupted by his Mom, " oh no, my side of the family is always tolerable you know that, they are doing good but I am being distant with them right now, I am sorry Senri for asking but how much do you know?, I really don't feel comfortable telling you where I live because I know Takuma Grandfather is the dean of the Vampire Senate, and not just that, Takuma Grandfather is friends with my cousins, Takuma can I trust you, not saying anything where I live please" Ana said and begged of Takuma. Senri and Takuma looked at each other realizing Ana had a very big secret, about to tell them.

" I want to talk to my grandson Takuma, put me through please" Takuma Grandfather Asato Ichijo just called, wanting to know really about Kaname whereabouts more than anything, " I am sorry sir, I just tried calling and I can't get through, I am guessing Takuma, is in an important meeting, is it even important sir? " Takuma new secretary asked, sounding disrespectful but respectful for her supervisor Takuma." May I leave a voicemail then please " Takuma Grandfather Asato requested, the secretary just sighed, " yes you may, but that leads straight to speaker phone if Takuma is in a conference call, I will trust you then, I will put you through, hit #5 to avoid his conference call, so it takes you straight to voicemail " the secretary orders then put Takuma Grandfather Asato Ichijo through,

" Senri, that is my address, and since your going to visit someday, I might as well tell you, your Dad Rido, well Rido is living with me, and you have siblings Senri. Your Dad is hiding behind me, and I am basically letting him, and I am trying to help in hiding him too. I only have so much, and can't afford to lose Rido right now, it will cause a financial crisis for me, we live in a big house, the jobs and financial problems here, really do suck. Senri you have 5 siblings for now, I am guessing your Dad wants more kids but for right now, we are taking a break and your Dad has 2 nice jobs that helps pay the bill's, Rido helps the vampire association down here, by killing of whoever is on the list, then is wood cutter helping the carpenters. Your dad Rido is changing though, yes he still looks creepy and is an asshole at times but it's okay, its tolerable. Takuma please don't share this information with anyone especially with your Grandfather Asato Ichijo, Takuma, Asato is friends with my cousins and my family does not like Rido at all, if my family finds out, that Rido is living on my families territory, even getting me pregnant, they will kill Rido, that is something I cannot accept!, I have fallen in love with your Dad Senri, it would give me a huge financial burden, not just that, our kids need your Dad, I need him, and I know you need him too when I know you don't want to admit it Senri, but your Dad gave me you Senri, I think the most respectful thing you can do Senri, is keeping your mouth shut on where we live and do not share this with anyone, even my family, they will hurt Rido if they find out. Please Senri and Takuma, even you Yoshie, keep quiet please, I am trusting you, Takuma if anything bad happens to my Rido, I will blame you personally and if Rido dies because of something you said, I will come after you to kill you" Ana told them, and warned Takuma, yes Takuma Grandfather Asato Ichijo heard most of it, except the address, but Asato took a huge guess of where they live, and quietly hung up.

Talk about an awkward visit, Asato knew where Rido was now, but Asato became careful about it, yes Asato loved causing mischief, but when it came to his Grandson Takuma, Asato would do anything to protect his family especially, his Takuma. Asato really did not want his Grandson Takuma working at Cross Academy, more in his position when Asato Ichijo wants steps down. Asato decided to visit his Grandson 5 years ago, but then Asato Ichijo saw his Takuma, walking out of the moon dormitory with a chick, then surrounded by 7 kid's!, Asato hid himself behind the big tall entrance door, then Asato peeked out to see Takuma, " Daddy, do you think Great Grandfather wants to meet us though, " Bevin told her Dad Takuma, Asato was shocked those kid's are Takuma kid's and not just that, being a Great Grandfather. " well, we better get going, come on sweetheart, I believe my Grandfather wants to meet me, I got his letter this morning, with where he lives, it is pretty far and quite the trip," Takuma said, getting the kid's ready for their big trip, then Yori looked nervous meeting Takuma grandfather Asato Ichijo, " Takuma dear, I am worried, what if your family doesn't like me? " Yori said, going into Takuma arms, " how can they not, I like you, I actually love you, come on, everything is going to be okay, " Takuma said to Yori, also massaging Yori back helping her feel better, than gave Yori a sweet kiss on the lips, " Mom, Dad, hurry up!, save the smooches later " Takuma and Yori Son Damien said, wanting to go, and sightseeing when they get there. Asato Ichijo completely forgot that he invited Takuma to Thanksgiving dinner this year, not realizing the time that has gone by, and is that time of year. Asato felt like an idiot and started to rush home. Asato remembered that time, and meeting Takuma kids, even meeting Yori. Asato knew he should be happy for his Gandson Takuma, but Asato just didn't feel happy, Asato felt disappointed more than anything, but noticed that his Great Grandson Malcator, the youngest at that time, liked his Great Grandfather. Asato remembered carrying baby Malcator almost everywhere, and of how Malcator feel asleep in his Great Grandfather arms, Asato thought about changing his motives now. Asato started to write to his Grandson Takuma then sent the letter in the mail. Asato Ichijo knew to wait for Malcator 16 th Birthday, hoping Malcator didn't mind going to a special school.

It was in a couple weeks, that Ana got her son Senri letter. Ana felt very happy, but also saw all the past letters that Anastasiya and Rido were supposed to get, over the 10 years that went by, " Dear Mom, this is Senri, I just wanted to let you know, I went to our old house, found most of the mail I sent over the years, so I got them in new envelopes and sent them your way, I hope you like the pictures, I felt very happy talking to you that day, and I asked my fiance Rima, if I can come down and visit, Rima didn't mind at all, as long as I bring some of our kids, I hope that is okay, I also hope you have the room for us too, I remember you telling me, your in financial problems so, I promise to help with some of that, my kids say hi, and can't wait to meet you, I know for me too, since I have siblings, I am very excited in meeting them, please write back, and send some pictures of you and the family, we wanna put you in our family scrapbook, well Mom, I love you, miss you and can't wait to see you, tell family we say hi " Senri wrote, Ana just loved the letter, even the other letters and the pictures. Ana has the time and wrote her son back, then when Ana got done and mailed it, Ana went around the house, trying to find picture frames she bought over the years, pulling out all different kinds of picture frames, putting some of them over the fireplace, when the shelf got full, Ana just put the rest of the pictures in the living room and in her special huge scrapbook,

"Hey Mom, is that Senri again?" Adrienne asked of her Mom Ana. Ana looked back at her daughter, Adrienne, and gave Adrienne a sweet nice smile then said, "Yes, Senri would even like to come and visit sometime, would you like to meet your older brother sweetie?" Adrienne Mom Ana asked. Then Cendrine showed up, hearing the commotion also holding her baby brother Anjay, into the living room, to hangout and talk with her family. "I would like to," Eifah spoke up and just showed up out of no where, freaking out his sister Cendrine, as she held Anjay, that made Anjay start crying, " look what you made me do Eifah" Cendrine told and snapped at her older brother, Eifah just smiled, " well I am sorry for being a vampire, I just heard Mom talking about Senri again. Mom you said Senri wants to visit, let him, I want to meet my Older brother Senri. If Dad wants to be an ass, let Dad be one, " Eifah said to his Mom. Ana gave her kids a happy smile, "I just wrote to Senri, and yes I did invite him, it is just that, I hope your Dad is okay with that" Ana told her children. Rido and Ana triplets are 10 years old now while Rajani is 6 , and Anjay is 2 years old. Rajani is playing out in the snow, just playing alone all by herself and Anastasiya, their mom became worried about it, " Eifah dear, can you give Rajani company please, I don't want to see anything bad happen to her, please dear" Ana asked of her son Eifah. Eifah didn't mind going back outside to be with his younger sister Rajani.

A couple hours later, Rido came home from work and got attacked by his daughter Rajani. Rajani ran to her Dad Rido with open arms, so Rido picked his daughter Rajani up, giving Rajani a kiss on the cheek. Ana really thinks, that the old Rido has somewhat disappeared, changing over the years as the time went by, but don't get your hopes up, Rido Kuran still is an asshole and mean when he wants to be. Rido then noticed more pictures in the living room once he got inside. Rido had to ask of what was going on, wanting to know where the pictures came from, and Ana became worried, " Senri was looking for me Rido. Senri wanted to see me and visit sometime, I couldn't keep myself together anymore Rido, I missed our Senri Rido, so I wrote Senri back, giving Senri our address" Ana said, then Rido became mad actually furious with Ana, " You gave Senri our address, I am in deep shit if anyone founds out I am here!, are you fucking nuts Anastasiya, are you wanting me to get killed, is that your big plan" Rido boomed at Ana, but Ana held her ground, and yelled back, " Well Rido, to be honest, what if no one really cares, I got, or we got a letter, this morning in the mail, that says the Hunter Association and Vampire Council found you, and that they don't care okay. So in all honesty, shut up Rido everything is going to be okay and fine" Ana yelled back. Rido felt speechless, the Hunter Association and Vampire Council didn't care, Rido thought there had to be a catch " Yes, they don't care, and there is no catch either, I even called to make sure, and Asato verified it" Ana heard Rido thoughts but confirmed it, " well, go ahead and invite Senri over, I really don't care then either" Rido said, feeling about tired of everything, but Rido did feel mentally and physically better.

Kaname had a hard time believing of how many kids there are in the moon dormitory now. Also hearing news about Yuki, Kaname couldn't believe that Yuki and Zero have 8 kids and that Yuki is expecting, Kaname wanted to kill Zero still, but tried in not thinking about it. Kaname also noticed that Takuma and Yori have quite the amount of kids themselves. Kaname began to wonder if Yuki turned Yori, because if so, Yori held the special power too, now passing those traits with Takuma, giving their kid's a greater advantage over purebloods, because Kaname knew, that Takuma is great at sword fighting skills, also turning Yori and Takuma kids into Vampire hunter's if their kid's wanted that path. Then taking notice on Ichiru and Maria, Kaname thought Ichiru and Maria looked great together, then taking notice on Ichiru and Maria kids, wanting to see their kids features, Kaname thought the oldest Axel, was pretty strong when he wanted to be, Kaname also noticed in Ichiru and Marias youngest twins, Somnus and Sesha, that the twins could be, needing each other when it came to bringing an enemy down, Kaname knew Somnus and Sesha would be lost if they didn't have each other. The reason why Kaname directed his attention to Zero brother Ichiru, was because Kaname can see his daughter Lunangelia liking Axel, the whole fucking reason why, Kaname was being on edge, Kaname knew it wasn't Axel fault that Lunangelia liked him, and Kaname saw why too, Axel has more of his Dad Ichiru features, but also haves his Mom elegant grace in the way Axel looked and moved, Axel and Douglas were just goofin off, but played an interesting game of hitting a target, Axel really nailed them without any real effort, then Takuma interrupted Kaname thoughts. Takuma asked Kaname, if Kaname knew about Senri family tree, " Takuma, I already knew that about Senri, Senri is my cousin because my Uncle Rido knocked up Ana, hence, having Senri. I even knew that about Anastasiya, I know Ana power is very unique, actually very rare blood, I know Ana personally", Kaname said to Takuma. Kaname couldn't believe the gossip that runs through this house now, and the drama, oh the drama was worse. Leilah just laughed at Kaname, hearing Kaname thoughts loud and clear. Leilah seemed happy though, Leilah actually really liked chatting with Yuki, Yori, Maria, Rima, and some of the guys too. Kaname trusted Leilah, and was not worried about it. Kaname then went looking for his two daughters, Kessem and Lunangelia, then saw Kessem and Lunangelia playing with the other kids. Kaname felt better starting to relax, Kaname looked around and saw his friend Hanabusa, a man he still didn't like Zero and his cousin Senri that were talking, so Kaname walked over to them, to just talk.

Kaname still could not believe the news he just found out especially about his Uncle Rido. Kaname disliked Rido more than Zero, Kaname found Zero more tolerable and someone Kaname can pick on without feeling a scratch " Yea, I am going to go visit my Mom for awhile, might be awkward, but hey, life ain't perfect and I have siblings. Oh yea, almost forgot, my Mom sent me some pictures and I guess, according to my Mom Ana, Rido has changed but not his sarcastic attitude and mean personality of course. I believe I have some pictures of my brothers and sisters, wanna see guys, " Senri said and offered. Senri showed some pictures to the guys. Kaname became shocked and a little worried, especially about Anjay and Cendrine. Then Hanabusa spoke up, " Hey guys, guess what I found in the paper yesterday? " Hanabusa told the guys smiling like a fucking idiot, then Akatsuki spoke up, "Hanabusa stop smiling like that please, it is freaky, just show and tell us already " Akatsuki said and so Hanabusa stopped looking creepy, but Hanabusa still felt excited with his news and went to a part in the paper that had a picture, then showed them the picture. The guys even Kaname looked shocked, " it is off an article, of a journalist that I like and I like reading her articles because she likes traveling, taking pictures of the beaches and the ocean, -" Hanabusa told the guys, while Zero just interrupted Hanabusa, " isn't that Shizuka right there" Zero pointed out and all the guys saw it, even Kaname. Shizuka and that guy, whoever it was, looked happy, a nice serene picture,

"I don't think his wife is going to be happy with seeing that" Kaname said then downing his drink as Kaname just got another from Seiren, and the guys just looked at Kaname, " what do you mean Kaname?" Senri Kaname Cousin asked. Kaname felt he should have kept quiet but explained of who that guy is, "that is Hanadagi, he is fucking old, like older than Ouri even, but yea Hanadagi is married, but I also hear that his wife over the years became a bitch, I kinda feel sorry for the guy, but it looks like Hanadagi is finally happy, Hanabusa do you know that is your relative?" Kaname said, then starting to feel uncomfortable and awkward. Kaname felt regret telling Hanabusa about his family being related to Hanadagi, then Akatsuki spoke up, " Kaname, Hanabusa and I are related, if that man is related to Hanabusa, he is related to me also, what do you know about him Kaname?!" Akatsuki said, and the guys became curious too, wanting to know, And Kaname was not comfortable enough to answer that, " I am going to, um, check on Leilah, to see how she is doing " Kaname said and left. Kaname had to breath, and hide for a little bit, "I just called Hanabusa and Akatsuki Grandma a bitch, I can't tell them, of how I know Hanadagi, without explaining about my whole life story " Kaname thought. Maria and Yori heard Kaname thoughts loud and clear, starting to feel uncomfortable about Kaname, Yori and Maria just felt straight out awkward, that Yori and Maria went to Yuki, "Yuki, we need you to talk to Kaname, obviously you two know more about each other than anyone else here, Kaname thoughts are pretty loud " they told Yuki, and Yuki sighed. Yuki did not need the drama right now nor did Yuki want it. Yuki kids gave her plenty of drama in just a day, and dealing with house drama as well, but with Kaname, this is going to be a all out verbal argument, Leilah heard Yuki thoughts, that Leilah decided to eavesdrop on Yuki and Kaname, and Leilah wasn't alone, Yori, Maria, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Senri and Seiren were there with Leilah while others wanted nothing to do with listening in or being by the door period. Leilah found respect for the people that wanted to stay out of other people's business besides, together with everyone kids there is 34 kids, they needed people keeping an eye out for the children making sure the kids stayed out of trouble.

Then with Kaname and Yuki, "Kaname, I heard from Yori and Maria, that your thoughts were loud, something about, that you called Takuma and Akatsuki Grandma a bitch, what the hell is that all that about?, Are you trying to cause Drama here Kaname?" Yuki asked wanting to know. Kaname couldn't believe the gossip in this Academy!, " No Yuki, I am not trying to cause any drama, okay, I backed away from Hanabusa and Akatsuki for that reason, Hanabusa showed us a picture from of what he saw in the stupid newspaper, I guess I should have kept quiet " Kaname told Yuki. Yuki felt a little better but Yuki still felt curious, " what led to that conversation though? " Yuki was curious, "out of a newspaper article, a picture with Shizuka and Hanadagi in the background" Kaname told Yuki. Yuki was just shocked, and felt weirded out about it, " Shizuka is with that old man?, Ewww, that is gross, but that is Hanabusa and Akatsuki Grandfather Kaname, yes you should have kept your mouth shut!" Yuki yelled at Kaname. Hanabusa even Akatsuki finally heard the moment of truth, and understood now, Hanabusa and Akatsuki didn't need to hear anymore, leaving the door, " Wow Hanadagi is our Grandpa, can you believe it Akatsuki? "Hanabusa said also asking of Akatsuki, Akatsuki just shook his head in disbelief. Both Hanabusa and Akatsuki still felt shocked, trying to get over of what just happened, but what really upset Hanabusa and Akatsuki even more is that Kaname just called their Grandma a bitch. Hanabusa even Akatsuki did not even want Kaname respect or friendship anymore, even an apology would not be good enough.

Leilah heard Hanabusa and Akatsuki thoughts, and Leilah wondered why Kaname wanted to be here, so Leilah listened in again, " I am sorry Yuki okay, I didn't mean for things to get outta hand okay, but since we are already arguing, let's just vent everything out, Why Zero Yuki?, you have 8 kids with the man Yuki. Your kid's will have powers to anti- vampire weapon's not just that, Zero is a cursed twin born to Vampire Hunters, Vampire hunter blood should have not been mixed with our ultimate anti vampire secret weapon, it is strongly Taboo Yuki, your kids will be weapons, becoming dangerous in the future. I feel sorry for Takuma and Yori, then Zero brother Ichiru that is with Maria, this is not okay Yuki. You should not have turned Yori, Yuki. I dont even know why Ichiru is living here, it just sounds Bizarre, Ichiru is also a cursed twin too, then with Maria. Of all women in the world, Ichiru picked Maria. Maria is unique, spirit attacks won't work, nor will physical attacks either, that is why Maria is weak, Maria is basically a dead walking corpse, because Maria mom is a pureblood, that decided to mate with a weak aristocrat, making Maria born with a weak constitution. I feel sorry for Maria more than anything right now, But yes, Ichiru and Maria kids, will be most definitely the strongest, 2 curses mixed with each other is never a good thing. Talking about friends, Takuma is a good friend of mine, now I am guessing that Takuma doesn't even know the strength that his kid's will possess, why the fuck can't you see that Yuki!, Your actions Yuki, is not okay, we were supposed to be together! " Kaname yelled at Yuki. Yuki started to cry, " I thought you loved Leilah, Kaname. What does this have anything to do with you?, I am perfectly happy Kaname, yes I am very aware of my kids abilities and strengths. I am pretty sure that Ichiru and Maria are happy, and would raise their kid's right. Even your friend Takuma, but Yori is my friend too Kaname, I have faith in my friends, that they would do the right thing and not the wrong things. Yori and Maria are very good loving moms, I believe everything will be okay. Maria and Yori kid's are sweethearts, and good loving kids, I choose to have faith in them Kaname, not expecting the worse out if them. Tell me, why are you even here Kaname ?" Yuki wanted to know,

Kaname answer melted Yuki, " Because I missed you Yuki, what happened to us and our dream of being together, that is what I want to know, look at Ai, that could be our daughter! " Kaname said like Yuki ripped his heart out and threw in the furnace. Yuki started to cry, it was exactly what Kaname did to her, a life, that Yuki decided to change, then giving Kaname an answer, that Kaname told Yuki in another life, " it is not like I didn't receive any happiness Kaname, you gave me a reason to live, and brought light into my life " Yuki said as Kaname listened,( FYI: SOME WORDS ARE NOT MY WORDS, THEY BELONG TO THE AUTHOR AND THE PERSON THAT CREATED VAMPIRE KNIGHT. REMEMBER SOME OF THE PHRASES BELONG TO THE AUTHOR AND THE CREATOR OF VAMPIRE KNIGHT. FYI I AM JUST CITING THE SOURCE),. Yuki next words hurt Kaname, " but change happens, I got to go, I am sorry Kaname. Kaname since you are here, I have some words of wisdom for you. Learn to love again Kaname, don't forget to live and love life, besides you have a wive that loves you and needs you, I bet your kid's love you even more and need you too, even your new family needs you Kaname, " Yuki said, as she went to Kaname to hug him, Kaname hugged Yuki back " yes, I know Yuki, I wanted you to know, that I did learn to love again, I fell in love Leilah, I am like, practically head over heels for Leilah. Leilah makes me very happy, I think what is bothering me the most, is saying goodbye to my daughter Lunangelia, I just feel that my daughter destiny, is here at Cross Academy, please take good care of my Daughter Yuki ,I am trusting you" Kaname said honestly, then sneaked a kiss on Yuki lips, catching Yuki very off guard but instead Yuki just smiled, and said," that is your last kiss Kaname, I promise to look after my niece and make sure that Lunangelia lives happy " Yuki said promising to keep her word. Then Yuki teleported herself out of the room, to a certain part of the house, going back to the party, and to be with Zero. Yuki feels much more better by being with Zero, her family and friends. Leilah felt sad, but got over it quick, Leilah trusts Kaname and basically went through that herself. Leilah remembered an old boyfriend that just did not want to leave. Leilah felt happy she left that Idiot altogether, it was in a couple months after that soup opera with her ex, that was when Leilah bumped into Kaname, and Leilah felt glad that she did. Life gave Leilah a chance to love again and Leilah felt truly happy with Kaname. Yori and Maria heard Leilah thoughts, then felt happy for Leilah. Everyone that chose to be by that door, understood why to stay out of other people's business, so they decided to leave the door, or any door from now on. Seiren spoke up as they walked , "after I feed my gorgeous fish, wanna relief stress with me, by racing even hunting?" Seiren offered, the small group was up for the challenge even Leilah. Leilah knew it has been awhile, the last time she hunted, So Leilah and them stretched their muscles, doing what they do best, showing off their power's and talents.

Akatsuki and Hanabusa became uncomfortable but knew their Grandma didn't pay attention to the news, but did know for sure, that their Moms did. Akatsuki decided to call his Mom up and put her on speaker phone, " Hi Mom, how are you? "Akatsuki said, then Akatsuki Mom seemed happy that her son called " Ah! Akatsuki dear, I have missed you! Long time no hear " then Hanabusa interrupted "Hi Auntie, can you tell Mom, that I love her and miss her?" Hanabusa requested, then Akatsuki Mom didn't mind and said "oh I sure will Hanabusa, I bet your Mom would love that, but wait you two, for crying out loud, let's chat!", Akatsuki and Hanabusa laughed at Akatsuki Mom reply, " well, what do you want to chat about Mom" Akatsuki asked, then Hanabusa and Akatsuki felt a long pause, then heard their Mom, and Hanabusa Aunt cry, " the news from yesterday, the damn paper!, you know that we sisters read, well we saw a man, we thought we would never see, " then Akatsuki interrupted his Mom, " you saw your Dad, our Grandpa, I am sorry you had to see that Mom, that is why Hanabusa and I called, we got worried" Akatsuki said and admitted, then Akatsuki felt sorry for his Mom

"Oh it isn't your fault sweetie, we have not told Grandma yet, but we think Grandma has figured it out. Thank you for calling though it means a lot, but we have not been honest with you though Akatsuki and Hanabusa, you see your Grandma, has problems okay. It was before Grandma got turned into a vampire, our Mom has bipolar bad, Now Grandma is mean, she aint nice, and we know why Dad left. Dad had every reason to leave and we never blamed him, when we really wanted to, but yes it was your Grandma that drove Grandpa Hanadagi away. Hanabusa, your Mom didn't want to tell you this, but you carry some of Grandma bipolar gene's, that is why Hanabusa of why you are soo strong and Hanabusa your smarts come from your Grandpa. Grandpa Hanadagi is very smart, I would like to see you two have a chess match sometime. Akatsuki you were very different though when you showed up in my life, you almost burned the delivery room, haha, Akatsuki dear you have your Dad's good looks and your Dad's fire power, I still truly miss him. Akatsuki you are also smart like your Grandpa-" then Akatsuki interrupted his Mom, " Mom, you are getting way off topic, what is the point you are trying to make " Akatsuki said and asked, Akatsuki Mom felt a little offended, " I love praising about you though Akatsuki dear, I am sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Anyway, the point I am trying to make is that most of us sisters, think the best thing we can do now, is protect your Grandfather Hanadagi, making sure that Grandpa new life don't get hurt, especially his new lover Shizuka, and our new siblings, but your New Aunts and Uncle's too. Akatsuki sweetie, some of us are going to move there, we want to protect our new family, Shizuka is a part of our family now, and basically because Grandma ran away or went some where, we think Mom went there " Akatsuki mom explained, then Akatsuki spoke up " Mom, Grandpa is with another pureblood, her name is Shizuka Hio, Shizuka is strong. I would be more worried about Grandma if she goes and visits them. Grandma might be lunch if she goes there to pick a fight " Akatsuki said and tries to explain, then Akatsuki mom had a point " well Akatsuki dear, if that happens, that ain't our fault or our responsibility, if Grandma wants to pick a fight with Grandpa new lover Shizuka, A very strong pureblood at that, Grandma knows the consequences, besides Shizuka is someone, that even I would not even try to fuck with, I know this because I am very good friends with Shizuka younger sister, you know the one, that gave birth to Maria ", Akatsuki mom explained, Then Akatsuki pointed out " Ya, both Hanabusa and I know Maria personally, Maria is living at Cross Academy right now. Well, if you want mom, Hanabusa and I are thinking of doing some traveling anyway. Hanabusa and I wouldn't mind in visiting or being with you for a couple years, how would you like that Mom, We can pack and be ready to take off for this weekend " Akatsuki told his mom, "Oh, Akatsuki and Hanabusa we would love that thank you, the whole family have been missing you two like crazy. Get prepared to be spoiled and I'll let the sisters know. We will also try to find Grandma together. We think Mom is probably somewhere there, maybe near Grandpa. I really hope all goes well, Anyways, I love you and can't wait to see you both!".

Senri got the okay from Rima, to go and visit his family for a few days, but only under one condition that Rima requested of Senri, to bring some of their kids along. Rima did not want to feel that she haves to overwork herself with work and looking after the kids too, so Senri didn't mind. Senri decided to bring Lata, and the youngest twins, Nariko and Spiro on his trip, then asking his Mom, Ana if that is okay, " Yes, Senri, it is okay bringing 3 of your kid's down to come and visit, drive safe Senri, I love you and have a safe trip up here okay, love you poochy " Senri Mom told him, as Senri got in his car, ready to takeoff, "Thank you Mom, just leaving the driveway and please don't call me that Mom, I ain't 10 years old anymore, I love you too Mom. Well I gotta go Mom, I will see you when we get there, it's going to be a big trip up there and I got to focus" Senri told his Mom, then getting onto a highway. "Oh, Senri to me, you will always be my little boy, and I won't stop calling you my little poochy either, drive safe then, love you, bye" Ana told her son Senri, " okay, love you too Mom, bye " Senri said, then hit the Bluetooth off that was in his ear. A couple hour's later, Lata asked her first question "Dad, are your brothers and sisters going to be nice, I mean, this is weird, How can Grandpa still get Grandma pregnant, aren't the Aunts and Uncles supposed to be older than the nieces and nephews?, oh this hurts my head, I am getting a headache " Lata told her Dad Senri. Senri couldn't help it and laughed at his daughter Lata, because of what Lata said. Senri knew his daughter Lata was right thought and knew that this would be confusing for his kids, and Senri kind of, have felt the same way, let's just hope this doesn't get too Awkward, Senri thought.

Then Senri finally saw of where his parents/ new family lived as Senri started to pull up into their driveway. It took them, a couple days to get up here, and jeez how far can you travel, Senri thought, feeling exhausted, even Senri kids wanted to get out of the car already. Senri couldn't blame them though, they did have quite the drama though, Senri Gps stopped working, so Senri had no choice but to rely on a map, then got them a little lost by accident, then staying in 2 motels for the night that made Senri just give up and started to call his Mom Ana. Senri prayed to God and hoped he is going in the right direction, then Rido grabbed the phone from Ana, to talk to his son Senri, " Senri buddy, you okay, you have been going on your 3 rd day, trying to find where we live, sorry about that Senri, you can blame your Mom and I on that one, are you near the southwest of the city?, because that is where we live, then turn right to get on that paved country road, should be a bunch of trees and big mountains in the distance, yes, your going the right way then, yea, " Rido told his son Senri, helping Senri out and giving Senri the right directions, that Ana failed at doing, " I want to talk to Senri, Rido, give me the damn phone! " Senri heard his Mom, yelling at Rido then heard his parents fighting over the phone, " Ana, you can talk to Senri when he gets here, right now I am helping Senri with directions, go away" Rido told Ana, and Ana got upset about to slap Rido across his face, but then their daughter Adrienne got in the way trying to stop her parents from fighting. Senri hungup on his family, because Senri was getting tired of the stupid drama, besides Senri finally found his parents house, pulling up into a pretty nice driveway. As Senri put his car in parking and took the key's out of the ignition, Senri just took some time to stretch and relax, then looked at his parents house in awe. Senri thought his parents house is pretty darn nice with where they chose to live, Senri took a guess thinking the house is at least 4 stories tall, very wide, ( let's just say it is a pretty nice house for being outside of a city and close to the beautiful forest), and a very beautiful view of the mountains in the distance.

Senri got out to help his kid's get out of the car, then making sure that he got everything out of the car. As Senri got everything out and ready, Senri and his kids saw a little girl, younger than Lata of course, playing in front of the house just playing in the snow. Then Senri saw his Mom Ana come out of the house looking pretty happy and emotional. Senri smiled when he saw his Mom, Senri just wanted make sure his car is locked, then getting away from the car to hug his Mom Ana. Ana gave a cry of happiness, holding and hugging her son Senri and it seemed like a 5 minute hug but it was okay, it was a love happy hug, Senri didn't mind or care, Senri hasn't seen his Mom in forever. Senri Mom Anastasiya just noticed Senri kids, that were patiently waiting with their stuff in the cold drive way, Ana felt excited in meeting them for the first time but Ana also felt nervous, so Senri didn't mind introducing his Mom to his kids, " kids, this is your Grandma Anastasiya, just call her Ana if you want " Senri told his kids, Lata looked surprised becoming very confused, " Where is Grandma Dad, that is just a chick!, Dad you specifically told me that Grandma's have White or Greg hair and are like old!, that lady there looks 30 years old Dad! That can't be Grandma!" Lata said feeling very confused and felt rageful. Ana walked up to her granddaughter Lata and smiled, " Hi Lata, it is nice to finally meet you, I am your Grandma Ana, thank you for calling me young sweetie, I sure wish I was 30 again, " Ana told her granddaughter Lata. Senri forgot to tell his daughter Lata, about Purebloods and the youth that they possess and have in their veins, but Senri felt that his daughter Lata needed to be older to understand that, " why don't you guys come in already, it is supposed to be getting much more cold out today, we are actually in a blizzard advisory, may I hold your little brother Lata sweetie " Ana said then asked of her granddaughter Lata, so Lata didn't have to carry her baby brother Spiro. Lata looked at her Grandma's beauty and wanted to be very much like her Grandma Ana, Lata decided to put trust in her Grandma, so Lata gave and handing her Grandma Ana her baby brother Spiro, Lata said a cute " sure".

When they got inside, they met more kids and noticed a saw man that looked like he could kill you with his stare, yes that is Rido "Kids this is your Grandpa Rido" Senri said, introducing his kids to meet their Grandpa. When Grandpa Rido started to walking to Lata, Lata cried, " Grandpa looks like, he wants to kill me, no stay away " Lata cried out, running to her Dad Senri, and hiding behind her Dad too. Then Senri sister Adrienne went to Lata, and Adrienne asked of Lata, " I am sorry sweetie that Grandpa looks scary, I hope you can get used to that, Grandpa demeanor is normally like that, wanna come with me Lata, you can play with Rajani and I, is that okay with you Rajani? " Adrienne said then asked of her younger sister, Rajani beamed at the idea, "I would love too! Come with us Lata, we will go to my room " Rajani said happily and going over to Lata, to only hold Lata hand gently, Lata felt much better and let Rajani and Adrienne lead her to Rajani bedroom. As some of the girls left, Spiro started to cry, wanting to be held by his Grandpa, even though Grandpa Rido was not in the mood to be nice again, Ana realized Spiro was getting restless and wanted to be put down and wasn't in the mood to be loved by his Grandma, so Ana carefully put Spiro down. Ana didn't realize that Spiro can walk, so it surprised her. They took notice of Spiro walking to Grandpa, and of how Grandpa Rido was trying to ignore Senri son Spiro, Senri brother Eifah saw it and spoke up to his Dad Rido, it was gutsy but Eifah wasn't intimidated by his Dad Rido anymore, Eifah got used to the feeling " come on Dad, stop being a jerk and hold Spiro already, look he likes you" Eifah told his Dad, Rido just glared at his son Eifah, then Rido chose to ignore everyone, going to the couch in the living room, then stubborn Spiro just followed his Grandpa around, it was cute. Rido saw his grandson Spiro struggle to getting and being on the couch to be with him and wanting to be on Grandpas lap. Spiro finally made it on the couch, then went on his Grandpa lap, to only go and rest on his Grandpa chest, Spiro was being a cutie and hugged Grandpa Rido, then fell asleep. Rido couldn't resist anymore and hugged his grandson Spiro back, "Awwww!" His family said, or basically awed, thinking it was cute. Rido said sternly to his family, " okay, that is enough, " and Rido continued in holding his grandson Spiro. When they heard Anjay whining from his playpin, Senri Mom Ana went over to grab Nariko and just held her, then Ana thought of something and asked of Senri " oh yeah I almost forgot, Nariko you haven't met Anjay yet have you, wanna meet him sweetie " Ana said and asked her granddaughter, "Senri how much does Nariko weigh? " Ana also asked of her son, Senri, " well, Nariko is going to be 3 soon, so I don't really know, 40 pounds maybe " Senri told his Mom, Ana knew that the playpen would be okay, so Ana went over to Anjay to place Nariko in the play pen with him, Anjay looks at Nariko and becomes curious while Nariko was more into Anjay toys, Anjay took notice and didn't mind sharing his toys, so Anjay handed Nariko one, and she squeals happily, Senri knew he did the right thing coming here, and glad he met his brothers and sisters,

"Hey Mom, I got a question? " Senri asked of his Mom and also helping his Mom with getting ready/ preparing for supper, " well go ahead and tell me already Senri", Ana told her son, "Are you and Dad planning on having more kids?" Senri asked, knowing that maybe this was not a good thing to talk about, Ana stopped with what she was doing and Rido heard his son's question. Rido held his grandson Spiro with his left hand and arm, as Rido got up and walked over to the kitchen to talk to them "According to me, yes Senri " Rido told his son. Rido low husk voice creeped Senri the fuck out, then the rest of his siblings got out of the living room and went into their bedrooms. Senri then thought that maybe Rido, his Dad, was being abusive to his Mom and controlling of her. Senri became cautious and stood his ground, wanting to say some words, " give me my son Dad, if I ever find out that anything bad happens to my Mom, I will blame you personally and put my friends on you to hunt you down " Senri threatened his Dad, and grabbed his son, and went to a room that, he hoped is his room, and his brother and sisters peaked out and pointed to a room that his mom picked and got ready for Senri, Eifah wanted to be with his brother Senri and his nephew, and Senri let him, and Eifah explained the situation, " you see Senri, it is nothing bad, it is just one of their sex nights, and Dad gets, weird and creepy while Mom likes it, their relationship is weird bro, and dad is so protective of her, he wouldn't even hurt her, just attacks her with obsessive hands and kisses and other things, I don't want to talk or even think about, " Eifah told Senri, and then they, heard noise, his parents noise, " Senri, may I sleep with you, just for tonight, " his brother asked, and Senri didn't care and could use sleep about now.

Kaname and his family enjoyed their stay and visit, and Kaname and Yuki became to be on good terms and became just good friends, and everyone liked Leilah, she was such a joy to be and hangout with, and their kids got along with each other, they all had a good week, and When Kaname and Leilah decided it was time to leave, it was extra hard saying goodbye, especially for their daughter Lunangelia, " we love you dear, your father and I think your life is here, at Cross Academy, and we look forward in watching you grow and becoming successful, we love you sweetie, and we will miss you and we promise we will come back in 10 years, " her mom Leilah told her and kissed her daughter on the cheek and a strong hug, then her father Kaname, hugged her and told his daughter he loved her, and will miss her, then her older sister Kessem, cried and hugged her sister, " I promise to write or call every week " Kessem told her sister, and Lunangelia was on the verge of losing it and watched her family grab their luggage and leave out the door, when they left, Lunangelia just cried, and Yuki even everyone felt the little girls' pain and didn't know how to handle this kind of situation, but Aislinn, Tempesta, Ai, Ajeya, Mizuko, then Mai and Rei went to Lunangelia,and Mizuko spoke up to her, " may I call you Luna?, and wanna be with us?, we are going to throw ice cream on someone" Mizuko told Lunangelia, and she stopped crying, " I like that nickname, and I would like to throw ice cream on someone " and Luna looked better and stopped crying for now, . The moms just let the girls do their own thing and knew, a fight was going to break out and washing their kids up from all that ice cream and made them have the fight outside and not inside, Ichiru and Hanabusa couldn't wait to leave and getting away from the drama for a couple years, then they packed and got ready, but before they packed, they were outside just hanging out and with Zero, Takuma, and Ichiru, then they heard screaming and a lot of yelling, that sounded like they were in danger, and the guys dashed to the noise and became splattered with ice cream by their kids, and Hanabusa became upset, " you brats, you ruined my shirt and " but got cut off with a smack in the face with ice cream, and his cousin Akatsuki and Ichiru laughed, and Hanabusa got upset and dashed to one of the kids that had the ice cream bucket and stole it, while the guys were busy laughing at Hanabusa they forgot he came back and dug the spoon into the bucket and flings it at Ichiru and Akatsuki, Zero and Takuma decided to leave before they got hit with that ice cream and went straight to their kids and punished them, and stops their ice cream fight , but before they let their kids back in the house, they hosed their kids, and the kids didn't seem to mind and but enjoyed getting washed and cleaned, then hosed Hanabusa, Akatsuki, and Ichiru, " gosh, fuck thats cold!"" Ahhhh!"" Take it easy on that spray, it fucking hurts!", and Zero and Takuma just smiled as they hosed their friends and didn't plan on such a weird evening, but hey, it came out fun and hilarious,. Hanabusa and Akatsuki were ready to go and leave, but everyone wanted to say goodbye, and Aislinn became sad Akatsuki was leaving and went to him and hugged him, Akatsuki felt awkward about it but knew Aislinn liked him, Yuki gave him a glare to hug her back and so he did, and when Astrid found out Hanabusa was leaving, she wanted to give him a hug, and Hanabusa had no problem with Astrid, and gave her a kiss on the forehead," see you guys in whenever we get back, okay, and I hope to see you too Astrid, " Hanabusa said to everyone and Astrid as him and Akatsuki got ready and left out the door,. At the train station, Hanabusa and Akatsuki talked" you know Akatsuki, you shouldn't feel weird being around someone, you know nothing is going to happen anyway, with me and Astrid, we trust in each other, and we are just friends and know their is no affection between us, I see her as my little sister, and you should too with Aislinn" Akatsuki understood his cousin, and knew Hanabusa was right, but Akatsuki didn't realize, he actually liked Aislinn and couldn't see her, Aislinn as his younger sister, he saw her as someone he had to protect and care for.

Hanadagi and Shizuka went to a cafe for lunch, and Shizuka was in heat and he senses her naughty mood and couldn't wait to take her home and bend her over, but then he felt a feeling, a feeling, he hasn't felt in a long time and knew his " other " family had to be nearby and he knew to cut his lunch short with his lover Shizuka, because he all of a,sudden felt threat, and had to get her outta here, and then he got up from his chair and went to her then he grabbed Shizuka and put her over his shoulder and walked out of the Café and started heading home, " what are you doing sweetie, why are we going home, the kids are fine, I just made them lunch an hour ago, I wanted a lunch break with you and get out of the house for just a few hours, I ain't ready to go home yet, " Shizuka whined and complains, but she didn't know what was,going on" Shizuka dear, just trust me okay, I will call in a delivery for something to eat okay, " Hanadagi told her, and she felt sad, this is not how I wanted to spend my afternoon, Shizuka thought and when she gave up struggling with Hanadagi, she saw an elderly woman from being, or hanging over Hanadagi shoulder, and the woman gave Shizuka a glare, and Shizuka shared the same feeling with the old woman, then the old lady spoke up, " get off my husband Shizuka, he is married to me" she told Shizuka, and Hanadagi knew it, and felt she was near, then Hanadagi turned around looking at his wife he wanted nothing to do with, " go away, I left you okay, haven't you got the fucking point of why I left you" Hanadagi told his wife, that he so badly wanted to divorce, " Hanadagi, I know I have been mean and weird, but I ain't going to divorce you so you can marry that slut, you can forget it, that possibility with her " his wife told him, and Hanadagi about had enough and put Shizuka down, they were kind of in a public area but was close to where you can hide from the public eye, and Hanadagi knew and felt most of his family moved here and felt their presence, " come on out now, I already know your there, and get your mom out of my face!" Hanadagi blared, and then saw his 4 daughters, and they were all grown up, and saw his Grandkids too and they were close to being Mature Adults, when Hanabusa and Akatsuki came out they saw their Grandpa for the first time ever, and Shizuka too, " Why are you here, and I know you girls have more kids, why just this small number, what's your plans hunh?! , I demand an answer and to know why! " Hanadagi yelled at his family, and his daughters start to cry, " We aren't mad at you okay, its just mom just took off and we were just trying to find her, so we thought of moving here because we knew she had to be near you and when we saw you, we just have been following you till we saw mom, and Mom you are coming home, enough with this, can't you see dad is happy, and we aren't going to let you go suicidal either by threatening purebloods, and dad is a pureblood, he and his lover will make lunch out of you, now come on we are going home, " Akatsuki mom told Grandpa and yelled at his Grandma, Hanadagi knew his daughter is telling the truth, and Shizuka was confused at first but somewhat understood on what was going on now and she still didn't like Hanadagi wife, calling her a slut, " your mom or Grandma called me a slut and is very rude, if she is mean to me again or put my kids in danger, I will kill her, " Shizuka put her words in, then started to leave, and Hanadagi wanted to hang back and talk to his family, " I am not going to leave girl's, your dad is the world to me and this is my chance to see him or even be near him, sorry I caused you to worry about me, but I am not going to leave in fact Hanadagi take my life, if it means to be a part of you or way a to be with you, take my life Hanadagi, you gave me life, and our wonderful family, you gave me a form of happiness when you left, but with you moving on, I don't see on how I can live with myself knowing I was the one that messed up, and I am sorry, Hanadagi, I am sorry, take me with you so I can't suffer anymore" his wife cryed to him wanting everything she was, and all the bad negative crap gone, and he decided a choice, he held his wife's hand, and then held her cheek with his left hand, then firmly grabbed her and bite her neck, his family cried as they watched their dad and Grandpa slowly taking her life, Memories flashed in Hanadagi eyes, and he couldn't help but cry, seeing her the first time, their first kid together, their wedding, their love before their relationship went sour, and her wanting to be free of her mental illness, and a heart he stole, that she wanted him to keep, " thank you Hanadagi " she breathed in his ear, then she died, turning into dust then into nothing, his family became sad, but knew she rested peacefully and this was what she wanted, " dad, may some of us stay, ?" His daughters asked, and he knew they were being nice and of wanting to be a family again, " Sure I don't mind, just don't make Shizuka uncomfortable, this might be awkward for her, but I know over time, it won't be awkward anymore, and I have missed you too, but this might be awkward for you, wanna meet your siblings?" Hanadagi managed a chuckle and asked his family.

Senri couldn't wait to leave and saw his Dad Rido, being all nice and it just made Senri feel uncomfortable, making Senri feel all weird. Senri brother Eifah noticed Senri weird behavior and ended up laughed at Senri, " Bro, I know it is weird, but you need to realize that we go through it too, you are not the only one okay. What makes me sad, is that I wish you could stay a few more days, not thinking about mom and dad being all weird. I need to get you out of the house and show you what is really fun" Eifah told his older brother Senri, and Senri for being the oldest, Senri knew Eifah was right, then Senri smiled at Eifah, " And what's that Eifah? " Senri asked, then Cendrine showed up holding baby Anjay, and Adrienne too that just showed up as well, looking like Adrienne is all dressed up for snowboarding, then held two snowboards, handing one to Eifah. Eifah just smiled and said to Senri, " Snowboarding dude, if you stay just a few more days, us brothers and sisters can hit up the city together and then really have some fun, " Eifah said and explained. Then Lata showed up, because Lata heard the conversation from a distance when Lata really wasn't even that far away anyway to begin with. Lata walked up to her dad Senri, then started whining " Dad, I really wanna watch Eifah and Adrienne go snowboarding, let's stay a few more days please, please, please! "Lata cried, almost begging " Lata not now, don't do this to me right now and make this more difficult for me," Lata Dad Senri told her, but then Lata started to pray, that broke Senri mentally " Fine!, fine, just 3 more days, then we are leaving Lata, no ifs ands or buts, understand! " Senri told his daughter and Lata became happy, hugging her Dad Senri saying thank you. Senri Mom Ana saw it and heard it from the living room window that made Ana have a hard time in holding back a smile, then Ana went out the front door, " come on everyone, I made a crock pot chili, and Lata you are becoming my favorite granddaughter " Ana yelled at her family. Anastasiya didn't mind her son Senri staying for a few extra couple of days, while it caught Rido off guard as Rido approached the kitchen, because of the smell of the chili that smells and looks actually pretty good " Senri, I thought you were leaving and already gone" Rido told his son, and Senri just said, " well thanks Dad, I love you too, Lata was giving me a hard time and didn't want to leave yet. Some siblings said that they wished that I stayed for a couple more days, so I had a hard time saying no, " Senri told his Dad, Rido just glared at his kids, then said " well you better call Rima and let her know" Rido told his son Senri, " yeah I know that dad, thank you" Senri replied to his dad.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12. Beautiful Adventure (not done)

Some of Senri family were freaking excited and Senri was too but Senri also felt just a little nervous, " come on Senri, it's not going to be that bad, here is your snowboard, now let's go find us a good spot " brother Eifah said and gave some encouragement for Senri then Eifah handed Senri a snowboard that they just bought Senri yesterday. Senri other siblings were just as excited and Lata Senri daughter wanted to record it. A couple hours later, Senri got some practice in, " okay Senri, are you ready ?" A practice trainer asked of Senri. Senri believed he was starting to get the hang of it, "I sure hope so, " Senri said, then his brother Eifah and his sister Cendrine came snowboarding by and stopped, but accidentally flew some snow in the air, and Senri got a small drench of snow on him, " sorry about that Senri, ready to have fun?" sister Cendrine asked and smiled, Senri didn't much care giving an okay nod, then they went to a practice race and Senri daughter Lata really wanted to record it, so Senri let Lata do so. Senri was having fun but Senri was also being cautious and Cendrine Senri sister beat, him and Eifah the first round, then went for another round. Senri was being cautious again, this time Eifah beat him and Cendrine for the second round, then Senri was starting to get in the groove of things and when they went for the 3rd round, this time Senri became risky and took a shot at it. Senri sister Cendrine was catching up though and being competitive, then Senri saw a risky short cut and decided to take the ramp instead of the path that took forever just to get down the hill, Senri brother Eifah started to panic noticing that his older brother is going to take quite the daredevil move, so Eifah and Cendrine shouted, " that is for professionals!, Senri whatever you do, land soft!" Eifah shouted to Senri, Eifah and Cendrine stopped to watch Senri, hoping to God that Senri would be okay. Eifah, Cendrine and even Lata crossed their fingers for hope.

When Senri took the ramp, Senri felt free, the thrill, and the excitement. Senri decided to trying out a double inside twisted flip that looked amazingly flawless and Senri landed just fine beautifully. Senri siblings Eifah, Cendrine, then Adrienne holding her nephew Spiro, loved Senri stunt and Lata was able to get it recorded. The family that went with Senri, really loved Senri performance and couldn't believe the thrill and Risk that Senri took and of how Senri looked truly awesome! Senri beat his brother Eifah and sister Cendrine this time and waited for his siblings at the finishing line. When Eifah and Cendrine came down, Senri daughter Lata freaked out and ran to her Dad Senri, Lata felt thankful that her Dad Senri is okay more than anything right now and hugged her Dad, Eifah and the others too, also hugged Senri and cried, " I am sooo glad that you are okay Senri and you looked cool!" Cendrine told Senri, " cool?, no that was awesome, like better than cool and awesome even, you looked" then Senri brother Eifah got interrupted, "You looked like a star, like a peace of happiness that just washed all over you and made you feel good from the inside and out, that you felt I can accomplish anything, Hi my name is Travis, it is nice to meet you, I saw your stunt and I was pretty amazed by it, reminded me of when I first started snowboarding, lol " Travis told Senri.

Eifah started to gently poke on Senri arm, "thank you, I am actually quite new to snowboarding, I just really wanted to feel that feeling you know, of what it feels like to fly threw the air," Senri said to Travis, then Eifah pinched Senri arm trying to get Senri attention but Senri was trying to ignore his young brother Eifah, then Senri added, "Hi, my name is Senri, I am here just hanging out with my family, it is nice to meet you too Travis, I hope you don't mind but we got a big day, " Senri said as Eifah punched Senri arm and Senri thought it fucking hurt, " what the hell Eifah, why did you do that?!" Senri blared at Eifah, then it finally hit Eifah, Eifah realized his older brother Senri probably really didn't care for or is interested in sports, " Senri, Travis is like one of the few that is very popular and good at snowboarding, Travis is very good at snowboarding, I am shocked that Travis, the Travis complimented you, not just that meeting Travis in person! that is something to be proud of Senri!, " Eifah said and explained to his older brother Senri, Travis was close by and couldn't help but hear that unnecessary comment " Well Eifah, it is more respectful about giving a person space, do you know celebrates have it the worst out of everyone, because everyone always expect success out of everything they do, and if they fail, they get it the worst, and it affects their life entirely. I was being nice Eifah, you don't even know what that feeling is like, so you can shut up Eifah, if you want to bother Travis and get his autograph go ahead, but make it quick and respectful, I believe that almost everyone is ready to hit up the city, I even want to get something for my family and for you guys too, " Senri told his family and Eifah. They became excited, especially Lata and Eifah, what is he going to get me? The two thought. Travis looked at Senri, and didn't realize that Senri is a family man or even an amateur at that, Travis smiled to himself then became deep in thought, thinking I am glad I had the chance to meet you Senri, Senri you are a pretty cool guy, and thank you for knowing about celebrities, your right, our lives sure hell ain't easy, thank you for understanding. I hope Eifah liked his autograph, it feels nice being remembered, Travis thought and secretly liked Senri, ( not in a gay way, just thankful ), then Travis walked away peacefully, doing whatever goes on or about in his life. (FYI : This is a once in a lifetime thing about Travis in this story, Travis will not be mentioned again sorry.) Eifah did get Travis Autograph, feeling extremely happy when he got it.

When they got to the city, too many idea's came to mind. Each independent character haves a goal on what to they wanted to do together, " I want to go to the mall" , " I want to look at movies ", " I want to look at toys, ", " I want a souvenir", " Daddy, I want a slush" , and " I am hungry, let's get Burger King for supper" , let's just say their day gets busy but also fun. They decided to hit up the inside mall first. Cendrine, Adrienne, and Lata got themselves cute accessories, scarves, and a bunch of things they really didn't need. When they stopped at a Toys R us, it was a big mistake and just as worse, and Senri regretted coming here. Yes the kids went nuts but Senri was becoming exhausted and Senri really wanted to get outta there, " Daddy can you get me this please? " Spiro asked nicely, then held up a cute stuffed animal, it is only $ 16 and Senri didn't mind. Senri went over to his son Spiro to pick him up and carrying him, then going to the front counter to pay for his son Spiro, that fluffy green stuffed turtle, that Spiro wanted, it kinda looked like a pillow, " Dad, may I get this please? " Lata asked nicely, finally finding something reasonable. It is a cute peach and pink tye dyed plush bear that haves a nice sweet scent to it, with tax it only rounded up to $ 12 , so it is very reasonable. Senri finally managed to push the rest of his family out of the toy store, his brother Eifah bought a few games and DVDs, while his sisters Cendrine and Adrienne, were just eyeing things, and Senri was just glad they got out of there, and Senri wanted to get a souvenir and stopped at a shop to remind him of his new family and life here, " hey, Senri, how about a snow globe, this one is pretty nice " Senri sister Adrienne showed him and it was actually perfect for a souvenir, Senri really liked it so Senri decided to buy it, "Daddy what about slushy, " Senri son Spiro asked then Spiro looked sad, they were on their way to the food court, and Senri even his siblings felt the sharp emotion too not just Senri. Cendrine and Adrienne wanted to do something nice for Spiro, and decided to surprise Spiro with a red slushy after supper. Spiro looked so happy that he thanked his Aunts, " Auntie thank you, " Spiro said and hugged his Aunts Adrienne and Cendrine, also giving them gooey kisses on the cheek, Cendrine felt happy but Adrienne felt grossed out and wiped her cheek with a napkin, Adrienne handed her sister Cendrine a napkin too, just in case if Cendrine wanted it. Senri and his family liked their supper, then all of a sudden, Senri saw that his siblings and his daughter Lata were going through the motions and looked very thirsty, because Senri saw a little red in his siblings and daughter Lata eyes, Senri knew it was time for them to leave the mall, but his siblings and kid's didn't want to leave,

"Dad, your sister Cendrine promised me that she is going to take me to a boutique, I wanted to get a souvenir" Lata whined, while Spiro started to cry, Cendrine couldn't help but laugh at Senri, but then felt sorry for her older brother, Adrienne went over to Spiro to pick him up and hold Spiro for awhile." Fine, hurry up, but we got to go in 15 minutes, " Senri told his daughter, Cendrine held Lata hand then started to run rushing to the boutique, so they didn't get left behind. When Cendrine showed her niece Lata the beautiful store, Lata fell in love with the atmosphere and all the pretty scents, having a hard time in what perfumes and lotions she wanted to buy, so Lata felt that since she isn't going to see her Grandpa and Grandma in awhile after this visit, Lata decided to go for buying the " Buy 4 for $18, get 4 for free deal ", and Lata ended up buying another set, getting 16 different kinds of lotions and perfume, then bought a few candles that Lata really liked, Cendrine couldn't believe she let her niece buy a whole bunch of things she really didn't need, and hoped her older brother Senri didn't scold her for it. "Let's get going Lata, " Cendrine said, being insistent, Lata just got done with checking out, as her Aunt Cendrine grabbed her hand again, as they started to run out of the store together so they can get back to being with the others. When Senri got his family settled in, in his personal family van, Senri couldn't believe in all the stuff that they just bought, that was just unnecessary altogether, Senri knew to look at his check book when he got home. As Senri drove, he couldn't help but remember seeing half of his family in that food court, that could have lost their sanity, seeing their eye's become a strong hungry red. Senri really did not know what to do as he was frantic, should I let them have blood tablets, or just mention it, to his parents Rido and Ana .

When they got back, Senri Mom Ana felt extremely happy that they were home while Rido was about to throw a fit when they walked through the door, "gosh, how much crap did you all buy? you girls have 7 sacks each and you boys have 5 sacks each, what did you do, buy the whole shelf in each store?" Rido asked rudely but had a point, Ana was more nice about it though in how to handle this kind of situation, "Senri you can keep your receipt, but kids, your Dad and I need to see your receipts" their Mom said and asked of them, the kids didn't look to great in showing their parents on how much they spent. Eifah wanted to keep his things and started running to his bedroom but his Dad Rido caught him, "let me down Dad, it is my money not yours, I worked hard for my money, so damn right it's all mine and I deserve to spoil myself a little bit," Eifah explained, glaring at his Dad. Rido chose to let Eifah go, his son Eifah had a point, that stuff is truly his, "girls, take me to your room please and show me what you all got/ or bought. We will go over your receipt together okay" their Mom said, and insisted. Senri became worried " was I supposed to be more careful on how they should spend their money, and Mom I need to tell you something " Senri told his Mom Ana. Senri Mom looked curious about what Senri wanted to say "what is it Senri?" Ana asked of her son Senri, "they are becoming thirsty Mom, when we had supper at the food court, their eyes became strongly red when they started to eat, I am surprised in how they didn't hurt anyone, like it didn't even fase them, they handled it fine and weren't even aware of it, don't you think that is more important than overspending on things that they bought with their own money " Senri told his Mom, and yes, his Mom Ana agreed, Rido overheard Senri and Ana conversation and couldn't help but agree with them, time to hunt, Rido thought. Rido called up The Hunter Association in the city they are living in and asked for a FAX of who is on the hit list to kill. The vampire hunter's were a little skeptical about it, but since a pureblood called, they could not say no, but have the right to ask why, "oh, my kid's are becoming the age, that they need to learn to hunt, and starting to become thirsty, my wife and I want to put them on practice hunts, may we have a list please, and since I am calling, may we get a list every other week please, I want to make sure my kid's become responsible and even respectful" Rido asked politely but bluntly, the Vice President of the Hunter Association granted Rido request and made a vampire hunter go check and making sure the targets got eliminated and didn't survive. The Vampire Association didn't mind sending a FAX, " Ana dear, I got a list of people we can hunt tonight, wanna come with us Senri? We will have a midnight snack" his Dad Rido said to Ana and persuaded Senri. The only members of the family that went and going through the stage were the triplets, and Lata Senri daughter. Their Mom Ana decided to go along on their midnight rampage,

On their first target Rido took, showing his kids saw the evil they needed to do, on their second Target is their Moms turn, but the guy broke free and reached for their Mom neck ready to snap it, Rido felt furious hoping that his lover Ana will be okay, Rido transformed himself into an evil shadow and snuck up to the guy to kill him, ( The target that was about to kill Anastasiya), by biting him aggressively in the neck and taking his life, then Ana broke free and bit his other side of the neck, and both her and Rido killed their target together. On their third target Senri and Eifah worked together to share their target and to kill him, Senri used his blood vine to bring his enemy down, and Eifah didn't realize he can turn into a dark shadow like his Dad Rido, then attacked their target together, biting the level E in the neck then watching the Maniac turn into dust. The 4th and last one for the night were the girls turn. Cendrine, Adrienne and Lata wanted to chase and play with their Target and they played kinda evil and laughed at their target then dove in and killed her. Adrienne found a way to strike terror in her preys eyes, manipulating the target vision and the target became scared running in a direction that the target couldn't even see, Cendrine started to laugh freaking their target out even more, then used a power that Cendrine wasn't even aware that she has, Cendrine by just looking at her, placed dark ash on her target, that made the target burn and melt under Cendrine dark ash, then Lata went up behind their shared target, to use a power similar to her Dad Senri, Lata has a beautiful vine that started to wrap around the target from head to toe, then snapped the body tight, that caused a big dust in the air. The vampire hunter that watched really was not impressed with how the girl's took down the target, but more impressed with that young girl with the purple and orange hair, the vampire hunter knew to give the girl's a warning and decided not to report that, giving the parents a chance to improve their kid's hunting style, Senri Mom Ana did not feel impressed with the girls either" if you want to be evil, like what you just did, is not acceptable, do it quick and respect the dead, don't be mean and playful that is how you get killed by a vampire hunter, or you will lose your respect from everyone, understand, now let's go home, I still got to see the things you bought " their Mom said and the girls understood respecting their Mom a little more than usual, ( Maybe because Ana could have died if their Dad Rido wasn't there), When they got back home, Ana looked at all the stuff her kids bought, and giving them the okay to keep their things. Ana and Rido sneaked out of house when it got close to morning while everyone else is asleep, " Rido, thank you for saving me, I owe you " Ana told him. Rido and Anastasiya have their own hiding place that also haves a great view of the forest and the mountains. Rido walked over to Ana, then started taking her clothes off as he kissed her lips passionately. Ana knew that Rido wanted a few more kids, so her body and being pregnant is what she owed and Anastasiya felt okay with that. As Rido kissed Ana, he placed his left hand by her right hip but a little lower and started to cast the spell, "ready for a good fucking Ana? " Rido asked and husked in Ana ear, then Ana felt fucking horny and turned on, "Yes Rido, fuck me sweetie " Ana told Rido. In a couple week's Ana would be pregnant again.

Akatsuki and Hanabusa really liked the beach and glad they were with their family again, Shizuka felt weird about it, but Shizuka is somewhat coping with the feeling, "Hanadagi, do you want to stay home and be naughty with me?" Shizuka asked, as she is coming out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, where Hanadagi is and getting ready for the day. When Hanadagi looked at Shizuka about to say no, Hanadagi couldn't help but to just gawk at her. Hanadagi thought Shizuka looked fucking gorgeous and very irresistible. When Shizuka walked to Hanadagi, she had a naughty smile on her face then turned around to start dancing for him, knowing she looked nice and fine. Hanadagi got a sly smile on his face, then reached a smack on Shizuka left asscheek, and Shizuka jumped, surprised that Hanadagi did that, "what's wrong Shizuka, you don't like that?" Hanadagi asked and looked horny, then Shizuka put her hands on Hanadagi face, to start kissing Hanadagi passionately,

"Hey Hanabusa, where is Grandpa, Dad said he would be here, and Dad isn't even answering the phone, I am going to go over to his house" Hanabusa Mom said. Akatsuki even Hanabusa really did not see it as a big deal and tryed telling her to wait a little longer. When Hanabusa Mom got tired of waiting, she got up and insisted they go over to Grandpa house. Akatsuki and Hanabusa just followed their Mom and Aunt. When Akatsuki Mom was about to knock, they saw that Shizuka and Hanadagi kids were outside just goofing around, "Hey I wouldn't go inside if I were you" Kerani told them, almost everyone listened to Kerani and didn't dare go inside, but Akatsuki Mom had to ask the question, "well, what is taking Dad so long?" She asked wanting to know, her siblings just laughed at her, and Akatsuki even Hanabusa took the hint of what was going on, " what?" Hanabusa Mom asked and about to get upset, " Mom, just take it easy okay, if you haven't got the hint yet, then I might as well tell you, Grandpa and Shizuka are having sex, that is why, now can we just enjoy our day and let Hanadagi do whatever the fuck he wants" Hanabusa told his Mom, and felt tired in waiting for a person that was having fun, while they weren't. Hanabusa started walking off, while Akatsuki raised his hands up in defeat to his Mom and Aunt. Then Akatsuki ran after Hanabusa to catch up and follow Hanabusa, as their siblings saw the commotion, they wanted to get in on the action, so they got up to run after the guys. Akatsuki and Hanabusa Mom just sighed out of frustration, and decided to follow along.

"Oh, oh, Hanadagi oh fuck, yes, sweetie, sweetie aaahhhhhh!" Shizuka moaned in pleasure, as she started to orgasm on Hanadagi dick, Oh fuck it felt amazing Hanadagi thought, feeling the sensations that almost drove Hanadagi fucking nuts. Hanadagi decided to make Shizuka ovulate so Hanadagi got ready for it, and started to place the spell above Shizuka uterus. Shizuka felt more turned on and began to moan louder, while Hanadagi fucked Shizuka senseless. Then both lover's Hanadagi and Shizuka, heard slapping, and oh fuck Hanadagi thought, Hanadagi couldn't keep it together anymore, " Shizuka, I am going to cum, ah, ahh, ahhh, oh fuck, Ahhhhh!" Hanadagi grunted and cummed hard in her pussy, " oh fuck, Shizuka, that was amazing, come here babe " he told her, and she turned around to be on her back, and welcomed Hanadagi in her arms, then Hanadagi accidentally fell asleep on her, Shizuka just smiled and felt happy, and let her lover rest for just a little bit,.

" Akatsuki, I am going to catch up," Daivik yelled at him, and swerved his surf board in the water, just showing off, then Hanabusa came out of no where, " ha! Later guys" Hanabusa said and went past them and then did a stunt showing off too, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Kerani, Daivik and Hagan went surfing while their (Hanabusa and Akatsuki) moms hung back and looked after the twins girls, Laksha and Zuria, and the 2 moms watched their family have fun in the surf and sand, when a couple hours by, they helped the twin girls learn on how to make sand castles and played in the ocean for awhile and threw wet sand at each other, then collected some seashells along the shore, the others, liked racing and taking waves and learned on how to ride them better, Hanabusa and Daivik looked after Hagan and made sure he was okay and looked after, then Kerani came by on her board and splashed her brothers Hagan and Daivik, then Kerani swam away, her brothers were about to chase Kerani but got interrupted by their way older siblings, " hey, everyone do you want to leave soon?, we are going to the mall and get supper there, if you want to come " Hanabusa mom said and asked, " wait I wanna go with you" Kerani shouts, Kerani even Hagan swam to shore and wanted to go, so Aktsuki, Hanabusa, and Daivik decided to go and join them, when they got ready to go, Daivik went to his bag and pulled out his cellphone and texts his mom, to let her know that they were at the beach and heading to the mall, along and by the outdoor mall,

when Shizuka got her son's text, she didn't care, she wanted to go, and Shizuka started shaking Hanadagi awake, " come on get up, I want to go shopping" Shizuka told him, and Hanadagi slapped his face, out of being tired," what time is it?" Hanadagi asked, " it is almost 3:30 pm, come on let's go, I got a text from Daivik and told me, they are going to the indoor mall" Shizuka told him, and got dressed fast, while Hanadagi just layed there and looked at Shizuka, " I thought you wanted to stay home honey " he said and smiled to her, she was getting impatient with Hanadagi " come on Hanadagi, get ready, can you teleport us there, so it is quicker " Shizuka asked nicely, " I suppose " Hanadagi said.

" Daivik, wanna come with me, I am going to look at games" Hanabusa invited, and Daivik didn't mind, Akatsuki saw a beautiful dress, in a window display, it was pale pink and looked graceful and heavenly and went in and bought it for Aislinn, Hanabusa eyed Akatsuki when they walked by the store, then Hanabusa saw something, he knew Astrid would like and love and bought her a nice peach, golden dress and had shoes and hair clips with it, so he decided to buy the whole set for her, and Akatsuki did the same with the dress he picked out, then they left the store, " what are you guys doing in there, didn't realize you had girlfriends, that is one lucky girl, I love shopping there, " Shizuka and Hanadagi showed up and Shizuka said to Akatsuki and Hanabusa and made the men blush, Shizuka went into the store and bought a couple of outfits, and Shizuka just loved the clothes, then she saw a few outfits, she knew would look nice on her cousin Sara and niece Maria and bought them a few gifts and knew they would love them, then Hanadagi family, well big family now, enjoyed being at the mall, Kerani bought herself some clothes and accessories, and Kerani bought her twin sisters some things she knew they would love, in a couple hours Hanadagi bought his family some cold soda slushys, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Daivik, and Hagan eyed a few games, and bought a game system, and things you needed with it, Hagan eyed toys R us and his dad Hanadagi said no, while his older daughters felt bad for Hagan and went in, and Laksha even Zuria whined of wanting to go in, but Hanadagi refuses to go in and he basically walked off, so Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Daivik and Shizuka went with Hanadagi making sure he behaves, and when it came close to supper, everyone bought a lot of unnecessary things and Hanadagi just wanted to get supper and get the heck outta here, they all decided on Chinese and loved their supper and some of them went back to get refills on their drinks, Hanadagi and Shizuka noticed some of their kids were going through a stage, because they saw a little red in their kids eyes, " okay, everyone it is time to go,we all had a fun day, and now it is time for all of us to go home, thank you dad, we really had a nice day, and I think, I'll send Akatsuki and Hanabusa over later tonight, love ya dad and see you again " Hanabusa mom said to everyone then hugged her dad Hanadagi and kissed him on the cheek, while Hanadagi kissed his daughter back on the forehead and said goodnight. Hanadagi and Akatsuki wrapped their gifts when they got home and mailed them that night before heading over to Grandpa's place and had no fucking clue on what was going on, then saw Shizuka leave the house with a couple neat things, " oh, I am just going mail these quick and I'll be right back, then we will go hunting " Shizuka told them, and the guys were shocked, " Shizuka, you look like you are struggling, let us help you carry some, and we don't mind, " Akatsuki told her, and Shizuka handed a few bags to Akatsuki and a few to Hanabusa, then when they got the packages done and mailed at the post office, Shizuka asked " so how was your day?, and hope it went good for you," then Hanabusa answered, " it went good, it was a little stressful at first, but when we went to the beach, things got better, i got myself a few things and got some friends I miss, a couple gifts too, and loved supper thank you, but anyways what is this all about, did I hear you say hunting " Hanabusa said and asked, and even Akatsuki was curious, " well as you can see, they are at that age, where their powers blossom and when you see a hint of red in their eyes, it means they need to get out of social activities and go out and learn to cope with that feeling,you know what I mean Hanabusa, you don't look dumb," Shizuka told the guys, and they remembered their time when they had to learn and it really sucked, and the blood tablets were worse but had to do it, and learned how to control it, cause if you didn't control the thirst, you would be hunted down and on the wanted list, Hanabusa and Akatsuki didn't mind helping out, and actually wanted their family to grow and be successful, " so tonight, I don't mind, it's been awhile since Akatsuki and I did that, ready for old times Akatsuki? " Hanabusa asked, both guys were excited and couldn't wait for an all out hunt and showing their Grandpa their powers, and of course Hanadagi was impressed with his grandkids, but Hanadagi wasn't with his kids, he knew his kids needed time, and more practice, but Hanadagi didn't mind, he gots his whole life ahead of him to watch them grow and in a couple months Shizuka would be pregnant again.

When Sara went to her front door, she got welcomed by a bunch of mail, and her lover Ori was throwing a fit, " I bet these are gifts Sara, who are you seeing behind my back, I demand to know who sent you this junk, " Ori said and asked of Sara, then Ori watched Sara become happy, and then the mailman showed up and handed her, their morning mail, Ori went to one of the boxes and saw the tag, to see who sent Sara gifts, then Ori calmed down, it was from her cousin Shizuka and Ori knew, he owed Sara an apology, and Ori helped Sara bring the things into the living room so to look at the gifts, " mommy, I wanna see, what did Shizuka send you?" Her daughter Orlu asked, then Orev came in the living room holding baby Rani, and Ori went to get Feichin, " jeez, mom what did you all get? " Orev asked, " well let's find out, I want to open this one, " his mom Sara answers and the kids haven't seen their mom this happy in a long time and they all felt happy for their mom, as Sara opened the first gift, it was a beautiful, beautiful long flawless dress, it was a peach and blue and got shoes and jewelry to go with it, Sara just loved the dress, on her second medium sized box, it was an outfit for Orlu and Rani, " hope they like it, " Shizuka put on the note card, and Sara handed the box to the girls, and they did like it and did cute twirling with their new clothes and Rani got a cute fluffy stuffed animal,it was a blue Jay, the third was for Orev and Feichin, and got cute clothes and badass shoes, and got Feichin a stuffed animal that is an adorable fluffy penguin, the forth box was nice house decorations, candles and different kinds and smells, beautiful sea shells from where Shizuka lived, cute bathroom things, a couple nice couch blankets and last but not least, or so that is what Sara thought, something that Sara always wanted, cute coffee mugs, and Sara just loved the gifts Shizuka got her and her family so far, " hey kids, wanna see the pictures Shizuka sent? " her Ori said to their kids and they just rushed over to him to see the pictures and looked like they are enjoying the pictures with their dad, Sara felt happy, and Sara didn't notice but just saw there is 3 boxes left, Sara said to herself and so she grabbed one, it was for Ori, and Sara spoke up, " Ori, this is for you, open it please " Sara said to him and placed it on his lap, and Ori tensed " ow, did you know you placed that box-" then Sara interrupted Ori knowing what he wanted to say, " just open the damn box Ori " Sara snapped, and their kids also wanted to see what also was in the box,so Ori opened it, he got a sweater actually 3 of em, then some nice scents for his car, then got a blue ray DVD player, a couple coffee car traveling mugs, and a neck messager and Ori wanted to try it out right away,and oh God, thank you Shizuka Ori thought, he loved it and his gifts, Then Sara grabbed another one, and it was more clothes and accessories for Sara and she just loved them, then the last one, the box was for the whole family, it had a Wii and games to go with it, it had a couple of DVDs, then house slippers for everyone, then a couple more couch blankets, and last but not least bathing soaps, and different kinds of scents and soaps for everyone, Sara loved her gifts and wanted to thank Shizuka, in fact since Ori heard her thoughts, he agreed, to return the thanks, " Everyone, wanna go out and enjoy our day, and I'll get us supper "Ori said to his family and Sara couldn't wait to go out, since they lived in a foreign country filled with history, Shizuka and Ori knew they we going to have to drive a couple hours just to get to a popular city, and the kids didn't mind the drive, in fact they loved it, but Rani since she was almost 2 years old, she fell asleep by her brother Feichin, then they got in a very beautiful city, for the kids there, there really wasn't much entertainment for them but Sara and Ori, they made it work, they walked along a beach with hardly anyone there, then the kids started getting restless and Orev was picking up wet sand and flinging it at nearby birds then Orlu flung wet sand at Orev telling him to stop being mean to the birds, and Rani just liked and loved being held, and Rani just was not interested in the beach, Feichin basically agreed with Rani and wanted to be back in the car, when they got back in the car Orlu gave her baby sister Rani a beautiful seashell and Rani just loved it, while they drove a little more, " mommy, can we stop somewhere and get something to eat, please " her daughter Orlu asked nicely then Ori pointed out, " are you guys in the mood for breakfast food, because I know a diner that makes amazing breakfast food, wanna try it out, ?" Ori asked his family and they didn't mind, when they got there, yes the food was freaking amazing, and Sara saw Ori read the paper, then Ori mentioned, " hey, wanna go to the zoo after this and then, go watch movies under the stars, and on our way to that movie thing, I can buy us some munchies just in case, anyone get hungry" Ori suggested, than Orev whined, " but dad, that is a big gap between the movies and the zoo,what do you expect us to do till it gets dark out? " Orev asked and had a point, " well son, it is quite the drive there after the zoo, so, I guess, listen to your iPod, and share the tablet with your siblings please, " his dad answers and Orev, felt okay with that, Orev didn't look happy but he looked fine with it, when they got done with their afternoon lunch, they went to the zoo and hungout there for 3 hours, they liked the tigers especially, and the other wildlife they had of course, then Feichin grabbed his dads pant leg when they were just hanging out in the Aquarium, " daddy, I am hungry, can we go now? " Feichin asked his dad, and Ori looked down at his son Feichin and thought his son looked so cute, then Ori was shocked when he picks up Feichin, just to hold him," Sara, come over here, look at his eyes" Ori points out to Sara and Sara came over to see, and they noticed their son Feichin had a hint of red in his eyes, " Ori, how can that be, he is going to be 6, isn't he too young to have those feelings yet? " Sara was shocked and asked Ori, " technically, Feichin isn't far away from 8 years old, just 2 more years to go, but that reminds me Sara, if we want to go to that movie thing tonight, the twins are probably worse and need to learn sometime soon too, but Feichin, is way to young yet, I can get him, a special drink, but make sure you keep your eye on him please, especially if he is sitting by Rani in the car, while I am with the twins later tonight giving them some training okay " Ori told Sara, and Sara didn't mind, so they made a plan, but first, they needed to leave the zoo and get back to the car, on their drive there when the sun was beginning to set, Ori pulled over and got the twins out of the car, and Ori taught them, their first rule, control your thirst then taught the twins why, and Ori was right, they needed to learn and know, because Ori was then soon yet to be right again, because he also found out that the twins have been secretly hungry for the past couple years and their body didn't realize it till now, Ori was impressed and also a little worried but knew everything was better now, and Ori also noticed the twins powers were starting to wake up just a little bit," well ready to go to the movies " their dad asked as they got back in the car, " oh yes, I almost forgot, drink this Feichin, you will feel better, and kids, look after him please " their dad asked nicely, and they didn't mind, when they got to the park and found a spot, it was very nice and beautiful, and very crowded, but it felt nice altogether, they laughed, cried, freaked out, but for the fourth movie it was nice and maybe to romantic for the kids, but Ori and Sara liked it, while the kids had funny expressions on their faces that was too hilarious to not laugh, they had an awesome day so far, but Ori was not looking forward to driving 9 hours home, so Ori decided to take his family to a nice expensive suite hotel room, that had 3 extra bed rooms in the master suite, Ori decided to sleep on the nice expensive couch instead of the bedroom and Sara became sad, so she grabbed the bed covers and went and joined Ori on the couch and Ori was not expecting that, and the girls snuck into the master bedroom and slept there instead of the bedroom they were supposed to sleep in, and Orev and Feichin were passed out cold and snoring loud in their one night hotel room, then Sara woke up feeling tired and she walked to the fridge remembering she wasn't home, and their was just snacks to eat, so she shut the fridge to go back on the couch to be with Ori, and he had a light snore, Sara thought of doing something naughty and she just did it, knowing everyone would not wake up in at least, 5 more hours, so she went under the covers and went to have fun with Ori, Ori started to out of no where had a sexual dream, that he felt, he was on a cloud fucking beautiful Sara and he was close to cumming inside her, then Ori realized he needed to wake up before the couch got ruined and Sara all pissed off wondering what the fuck was going on, but when he woke, this was different and the feeling was very much real, Sara is riding Ori and Ori about fucking cummed in her pussy when he saw Sara riding him and her looking all fucking gorgeous, but since he was awake, he wanted to enjoy this sex with Sara, and so Ori grabbed Sara and he put her on her back, and started fucking her back, " ah, ah, Ori, -" Sara was about to moan but Ori shushes her , " sweetie don't be loud okay, you will wake the kids" Ori told her as he fucked her, then he kept hitting that spot, and Sara had to moan, it was feeling too fucking good, Ori covers her mouth with his hand to muffle her noise, and Ori knew, he was giving her a good time, then he felt a bad squirt against his dick and the couch was getting ruined and Sara moaned loud, but it didn't wake the kids thank God, Ori being the teasing prick he is, he kept going and the reason why she was being loud then Sara started to cry and whimper, that made Ori go over the edge and lose it, Ori thought Sara looked so fine and beautiful because of his dick, so for that he rewards her, and creams deep, balls deep into her pussy that Sara could feel Ori ballsack resting on her pussylips," oh fuck Sara, you feel and look so good, I might be up for round two once we get home" Ori told Sara, then she puts Ori back on his back, and snuggles up close to him, and covered them up, since because they have no bottoms on," I'll be looking forward to it Ori,but for right now I am tired Ori, let me rest, " Sara said then yawned, Ori didn't feel that tired, but knew he needed it and the energy for their upcoming day, besides it was going to be a long drive home.

Senri came back home and brought his family a couple gifts, and Rima loved the sweater, house slippers, and the jewelry Senri got her, while Senri spoiled his family and made everyone happy, Senri really wanted to see his bed and rest for awhile, and Rima was more than okay letting Senri rest, some guys wanted to hangout with Senri but understood he was tired and everyone gave Senri space. Since we are talking about Cross Academy, with the couple weeks that went by that turned into a couple months, Aislinn was starting to miss Akatsuki bad, and Astrid was missing Hanabusa also, when Maria headed downstairs to check the mail, the front door was filled with gifts when Maria opened the door, and Maria saw the cards attached to the gifts even checking the note cards on the gifts, all of the gifts were just for Maria, Aislinn, and Astrid, " Aislinn and Astrid you got gifts!" Maria yelled, and the girls were surprised and became happy, and the girls couldn't wait to see their gifts, when Aislinn and Astrid came down and helped Maria put all their gifts in the living room, it drew quite the attention of almost everyone in the house, Yuki and Zero became cautious that their daughters might have boyfriends and Ichiru got just a few gifts himself, and a few letters, that Maria just handed him, then they all started opening their gifts, " Aislinn, when I saw this, I thought of you, hope you like it, Akatsuki " Aislinn melted when she read the card then Aislinn opened the fancy box, when she opened it, Aislinn gasped as she feels the fabric and lifts it out of the box, it was a very beautiful heavenly pale pink dress, and it had a pair of heels that came with it and a hair piece, and simple Jewelery, when Astrid opened hers, Astrid got a beautiful peach and golden dress that looked elegant and peaceful then she noticed it came with heels, hair accessories, and jewelry, Hanabusa even bought her a nice shawl to go with her dress, Maria got a nice couple of outfits from Shizuka, and Ichiru got a nice outfit too, sunglasses, cool sandals, and some sea shells of where she lived, and when Maria opened 5 more boxes, it was more for Maria and Ichiru kids, so Ichiru and Maria called for their kids, and the kids loved their gifts, Maria and Ichiru got some nice candles, a bath set, couple of couch blankets, fuzzy slippers and socks, then some bath and body works, and Maria loved the scents and smells, and Shizuka was even kind enough to buy them a scrapbook, it was something Maria always wanted, then Ichiru ripped open the letters and got a lot of pictures of Shizuka, and her new family, even everyone wanted to see the pictures, except Zero, Zero still didn't like her and refused to care about her, and everyone understood even Zero brother Ichiru, and Ichiru respected Zero, and it didn't seem to bother Ichiru anymore , maybe because during that time was just bad drama, and not a good time to mend a friendship, Ichiru was glad this life worked out and seeing and living by his brother Zero side that he(Ichiru), always wanted, and Ichiru was also happy, to being close to his brother Zero again, and getting along like they used too, before everything went to hell, Ichiru even Zero was okay with this new life,and they didn't want anything in the whole world to change that, " dad, will you get your thoughts out of the clouds and help me please?" Ichiru son Axel said and Axel needed help with homework, " be right there " his dad Ichiru told him," mom I really like our gifts, " her daughters Monika and Myra told her, and Maria felt the same way, Maria loved her gifts, and of what Shizuka did for Maria and Ichiru family, Maria wanted to thank Shizuka," hey kids, wanna go shopping with Mommy? " Maria asked her kids, and they looked happy and couldn't wait to go, Maria only took the twin girls Myra and Monika, one of her sons, Kevin, and baby Noe', they became and looked excited, and some other kids became jealous, and ran to their parents begging them, they wanted to go, Yori and Takuma didn't mind going out and brought their big family with them, and when they left the house, Yori saw Maria buckle her son Noe' in the backseat of Maria and Ichiru SUV," Hey Maria, can we tag along with you, Takuma is going to get the van ready and Ajeya and the twin girls told me, your going out and shopping, but if you want your family time together that is okay, I'll understand" Yori said and suggested, and Maria actually didn't mind, " Yori, I don't mind, I am thinking of the outdoor mall, see ya later okay, " Maria told Yori, Yori became excited and happy, that Yori hugged Maria before Maria got in the drivers seat of her car and it caught Maria off guard, "awesome, see ya later and drive safe hun, see you there" Yori told Maria, then Yori walked to her family and got in the big Blue van that Takuma and Yori have, Yori then waved at Maria as they took off, Maria smiled, Yori is a good friend, I can see why, Yuki trusts Yori, Maria thought and decided to get Yori something nice. Back at the house," Aislinn, your gift is beautiful, Astrid yours is too, " Yuki said to her daughters, and Yuki felt truly happy for her daughters, Aislinn and Astrid looked at each other, " Mom, we know you feel weird about this, it's okay, I can write to Hanabusa and tell him to stop sending gifts if it makes you feel better, " Astrid told her mom, and Yuki thought about it, Zero and Yuki actually really trusted Akatsuki and Hanabusa, and saw the guys as really good friends, if this is destiny, Yuki and Zero didn't want to stop that, Yuki really wanted her daughters happy," no, don't do that, they must really care about you if they are sending gifts, and I hope to see you wear that sometime, it would look very nice on you, and I look forward to seeing you happy and more gifts to come, " Yuki told her daughters and Aislinn even Astrid became happy with that, and knew to not disappoint their parents, or their family. " okay, Axel why don't you take a break, you got a lot done, I am sure, your teacher, would be okay with this, it is pretty good ", Ichiru told his son Axel, then Ichiru hears Luna come to his sons room, " I am sorry, Mr. Kiryu, Axel do you know who to go to, if I saw Douglas and Vanessa make out, I think, should I keep it to myself or should I tell someone?" Luna asked, Ichiru was shocked with the news, and Axel whispered to Luna, "shush Luna, that is no ones business, you and I do it, no one needs to know, " Ichiru heard his son, and Axel knew he was in deep shit, Ichiru grabbed his son's shirt collar and lifted him off the ground, " Axel listen, and listen good, you are going to be 11 years old, Kessem is 10 years old, and Luna is going to be 6, and Leilah, Luna mom, is going to be due soon in a couple weeks, with twins, Axel you can make out with Kessem or any girl your age, but with Luna, it is unacceptable with and by me, got it," Ichiru said softly with anger, to his son, and Axel looked frightened, " yes, dad, I got it, " Axel said, and Ichiru put his son back down, and Ichiru needed to leave , and when he left his son's room, he visited Rima and Senri in the living room, " Rima, your son is going to be murdered, if you don't get him, off my niece!" Ichiru blared at Rima, and Senri even Rima became upset, and Rima took a guess, it had to be their son Douglas, their oldest, then Yuki, being pregnant and due in a couple months, Yuki heard Ichiru big boom of a voice, and Yuki even Zero knew Vanessa and Douglas liked each other, but with Ichiru being upset, Yuki and Zero became concerned, and Rima knew where Douglas was, and so she dashed to outside and hoped to God that her son Douglas wasn't being intimate, Ichiru, Zero, Yuki and Senri followed Rima, then they all saw Douglas and Vanessa by the garden on a bench and just saw harmless kissing, it was quite cute, then Rima got upset with Ichiru, " what the hell Ichiru, see everything is fine, you made me think he was fucking her, but he ain't , I have trust in my son Ichiru, and I know my son wouldn't do that, maybe when he is older, but he hasn't even hit puberty yet, Ichiru you owe me and Senri an apology, " Rima said to Ichiru, and snapped Douglas and Vanessa attention, and the kids became embarrassed, Douglas became upset, " does everyone in this fucking house, think I am an asshole, I am not an asshole, you make me one, Assholes!" Douglas boomed and left, everyone felt sorry for Douglas, and they all wanted to do something special or nice for Douglas, so they came up with a plan, Senri went to go find and get his son Douglas, and when Senri found Douglas, his son looked sad, " hey Douglas, i dont think your an asshole, just hard to manage sometimes, but anyways, I wanna show you something " his dad Senri told him, then Douglas felt his dads hand on his shoulder, then they got teleported to a carnival in the city that they lived in, Douglas for being 11, beamed and couldn't wait to go on the rides, or just having a good time, everyone had a nice time, they played some games, got supper, then funnel cakes, bunch of rides, then cotton candy, and winning some animals, Douglas wanted a puppy and won it fair and square, Senri and Rima became okay with it, Huyu won a cute goldfish, Axel won him a couple shirts, and handed one to Lata, and everyone became shocked, they thought Axel liked Luna, and then Ichiru felt regret, because Luna became sad, and Ichiru knew, he owed Luna a companion, and Ichiru just didn't know who though, then he thought of introducing her to his nephew Huyu, and when he did, his son Axel glared at his dad, " Luna, why don't you and Huyu, try hanging out " Ichiru motions Huyu to take care of Luna, and Huyu didn't mind, " So, Luna, see a game you wanna try?" Huyu asked, then he reached out and held Luna hand gently, and Luna blushed, then Huyu smiled at her, " let's go have fun Luna " Huyu said then they went to a specific game that looks looks tough, it was a hit the target kind of game, " what animal would you like Luna?" Huyu asked, and Luna looked around and saw a beautiful big fluffy penguin and wanted it, and she pointed it out to Huyu, and it costed 8 in a row hits, and Huyu smiled, " no problem Luna, just watch " Huyu said, and Axel noticed Huyu was trying to impress Luna, and Huyu got all 8 hits, and won the big stuffed animal for her, and Luna loved it and gave Huyu a kiss on the cheek, then that pissed Axel off, and Axel just left Lata, " uh oh, Ichiru heads up " Rima and Zero pointed out, " yea, I see it " Ichiru said, and watched his son, following Luna and Huyu, Senri and Ichiru needed to teach Axel, that following someone is not okay, when Huyu bought Luna a purse, she loved it and hugged Huyu then kissed him on the cheek again, " Huyu, thank you, you see I don't know much about relationships, but I am starting to like you, wanna go be on a ride with me?" Luna asked Huyu, and he didn't mind, then Huyu felt a hand on his right shoulder, and before Axel threw a punch, his dad Ichiru grabbed him, and picked him up, " dad, you are being an asshole, put me down so I can beat him up, " Axel roared and Lata mom Rima came up to him, " Axel, you are being a bully and stalking them, we thought you liked Luna, but you gave Lata, a gift, why?" Rima asked, , oh no Ichiru thought, " because dad told me, to leave Luna, I tried moving on but, I couldn't move on, I want my Luna back " Axel said and cried, Luna understood now, but didn't want to ditch Huyu, after all the things he just did for her," come on Huyu, let's go " Luna grabbed Huyu hand and started walking off, " Luna, I miss you" Axel cried, then Lata cried, and Lata threw the shirt in a nearby trashcan and she started walking off, Mizuko ran to go get her friend back, and Douglas, even Ai went to Axel, and just hugged their friend till he felt better, some people felt bad for Axel, while Rima and Yuki glared at Ichiru, and Ichiru started walking away, until he got elevated, Yuki was not happy with Ichiru, but what Ichiru had to say, made everyone understand," Kaname would kill Axel, if he found out, but if she is with Yuki kids, Kaname would not care" Ichiru explained and had a valid point, so Yuki put Ichiru back down, and Yuki even others tried thinking about something else, " hey , everyone , i think it is time to go home, the kids need to go to bed and get ready for school before sunset tomorrow, and tomorrow is Monday, and it's getting late close to Monday, so let's start getting ready to leave " Yuki said to everyone, and when they got home, the other's, Takuma and Yori family, then Maria and some of her kids got curious, they wondered where everyone went, and that was a big talk, when it turned to 4 am, everyone started getting ready for bed and Luna snuck out at 6 am when everyone was sleeping and she went to Axel room, and Axel couldn't sleep when he really needed to, then he felt someone getting in his bed, so he turned around to see who it was, it was Luna! even though Axel was happy, he became upset, " go away Luna, go to your new boyfriend " Axel whispers to her, then Luna snuggled up against him, and kissed his lips, " Axel, I see Huyu as a good friend, and what knew boyfriend, you are my boyfriend Axel, I couldn't sleep and I had to see you to feel better " she told him, and Axel felt better, then kisses her on the lips, "Luna, I am getting sleepy but I am starting to really like you " Axel admitted, and Luna, she just felt happy, " I really like you to Axel " she told him, and they fell asleep together.

Leilah water broke, when she was getting out of the restaurant with her family, and Kaname almost freaked out, she was supposed to be due next week, Kaname thought, but I guess if your carrying twins or more, things become unexpected, Kaname grabbed his wife and daughter and teleported them to the special hospital, " sorry, Kaname, I had a lovely day but I guess the kids had other plans, " Leilah told her lover, and Kaname tried soothing Leilah, " it is okay, Leilah sweetie, you don't have time to push, so your going to have a c section and I am going to be by you, " Kaname told Leilah, Kessem wanted to be in the waiting room so Kaname understood Kessem situation, and then soon enough, Leilah got a curtain so, she didn't see the procedure, " okay, Mrs. Kuran, you are going to feel a sharp pain, and whatever you do, don't move " the doctor told her, and Leilah felt it, and it fucking hurt, Leilah squeezed her husbands hand, and she yelled out the pain, then they saw darkness, and saw a weird creature that had big feathered wings, then it disappeared when they felt a big strong wind, then they heard a cry, and a second cry, and the lights just came back on, " Congratulations Mrs. Kuran, you have a boy and a girl " the doctor told them, Leilah and Kaname felt happy, with the events that happened they decided to name the twins with good strong names, they named their son Noxangeius and their daughter Noxaura, and Leilah had to stay a few nights to heal, When Kaname held his first son, he felt truly blessed and wanted a few more sons, Kaname just felt proud enough that Leilah gave him a son and he couldn't wait for Leilah to come home so Kaname can spoil his wife and family, later on like in a week, Kessem felt happy holding her baby brother and sister, and Kessem took pictures of them for the family and sending some to her Aunt Yuki and her sister Lunangelia, in a month Kaname decided to take his family to a beautiful park, than a beautiful musical, and the twins fell asleep at the musical and Leilah smiled, thinking it was cute, then Kaname took them to a very nice and elegant restaurant, Leilah just loved it giving a kiss to Kaname on the cheek and later that evening Leilah and Kaname loved their family and felt truly blessed and in a few weeks from the mail, Leilah family wanted to come down and meet their grandkids, Kaname didn't mind and started making plans for Leilahs family for when they get here, and it was quite the effort in doing so, and when they came over, they were happy for Leilah and loved the house Kaname got for their growing family, " oh Kessem, hi sweetie, long time no see, where is Lunangelia?" Leilah mom asked, then Kaname answers, " oh, she is at Cross Academy, Leilah and I already discussed it, her life is there now, if you want the address, it wouldn't bother me at all, I will go ahead and get it for you " Kaname told them, and went to his new study room to go and get it for them, when he got back and handed them the note, Leilah oldest brother was curious, " you speak pretty highly of that school Kaname, I mentioned the school to a few friends that were curious about it and wanted some of their kids to attend there, I hope you didn't mind me telling them about Cross Academy Kaname " he told Kaname, and Kaname felt, it was between appreciation and worry, " well if there is going to be purebloods attending, it makes me a little worried about hoping that they would do the right things you know, " Kaname just said and Leilahs older brother understood, " besides, there are two purebloods, actually 3 since Lunangelia is there, but if anything happens to my little girl that I hear from my sister Yuki, pureblood or not I am going to kill the brat that hurts her, or my family down there, they are family whether I like it or not, " Kaname said and threw caution to Leilah brother to tell his friends to be on their best behavior, and fair warning because Cross Academy was still his domain, no matter how far away he was and Kaname knew to tell Yuki and Kaien Cross, that he didn't know when they would or if ever be there, but to expect company and wrote to Yuki and Cross that night, Leilah went to Kaname, " hey Kaname, I made supper and then thinking of taking the family out to the Opera, I hear it is going to be lovely tonight, come on sweetie don't let my brothers news ruin your evening, or you didn't need to feel threat, my brother is a good man, and has good well respected friends, everything will be okay sweetie, have faith, let's go have fun tonight " Leilah said and smiles at her husband, Kaname knew to trust Leilah, she was, sorry is, very smart, wise, loving, and always knew how to help Kaname feel better even mentally, Kaname went over to kiss Leilah and Leilah wrapped her arms around Kaname neck, " hey get a room, we are going to be here a week so keep that on the down low, besides aren't we going to have supper, that food might not last long if I keep on smelling it, " Leilah other brother saw them by going to his guest room and said that, making the two blush, " yes, it should be ready, I'll go start heading down and announce supper is ready, see you two down there " Leilah said then left, and her brother smiled at Kaname then he left, heading down to the main floor where the dining room is at, " oh my goodness Leilah dear, this is amazing thank you, " Leilah mom praised her daughter cooking, and Leilah looked happy and relieved, then since Kaname and Leilah have a few maids, they cleaned up supper as they all got ready to go out as a family, and they seemed to love the Opera, then they, well the women wanted to go shopping, while the guys wanted to go back home and just relax, but nope that was out of the question for now, Leilah wanted a few things and bought things for Kessem and the twins, and Leilah let Kessem buy some things she wanted, while her, Leilah mother and sister did their own thing, while Kaname looked after the twins, the guys took interest in sports, technology, secret stuff, and getting a few juicy burgers while the women shopped their hearts out, when the guys were just chilling in the food court, they looked at the girl's and they looked tired, and full of bags, Kaname got up and smiled at his wife that couldn't wait to sit down, then Kaname let her sit down, then forgot they were in public, and grabbed the stroller with the twins in it and Leilah held onto her things before she had the chance to put them down and Kessem grabbed her dad's other hand, and Kaname accidentally teleported them home, Leilah family was shocked Kaname did that in public, but Leilah dad just laughed " I am sure, that was an accident dear, " he told his wife Leilah mom, Leilah felt upset but got over it quick, knowing Kaname, that he didn't mean to do that but relieved she was home, she wanted a snack at the mall but oh well, they have food at home to eat up, when 10 minutes went by, Leilah hoped her family took the hint, and she texts her sister to let her know, , and her sister smiles when she got the text and showed her family, " eating dessert at home, want some or not?, I'll wait 10 minutes and if you don't show, more Brownies for us : p " , Leilah brothers became upset, and went inside a store to hide and teleported to Kaname and Leilah home, and when they got there, they headed to the Kitchen and saw the kitchen counter had bowl's with warm Brownies and ice cream on the counter waiting to be taken and devoured, then the rest of Leilah family sighed, and went to the mall restroom together, teleporting also back to Kaname and Leilah home, and when they got there, they started walking to the living room first to set their shopping things down and somewhere to put them, then they started walking to the kitchen and saw the rest of their family enjoying their dessert, when they got their chance at dessert, they fell in love with it, " Leilah this is amazing, is this my recipe, it is just as good sweetie " Leilah mom praised her again, and Leilah felt appreciated, " well I learned from the best, and it's made with love, anyways, I better go tuck the kids in, they must be tired, because I am getting close to being tired myself, go ahead and check the house out, I trust you so goodnight everyone, and Kaname I hope to see you in Bed soon too, you got a busy day once you wake up" Leilah announced and said to Kaname, and Kaname did not want to think about tomorrow, " why what's going on?" Leilah sister asked, " we got a call from the post office saying we need to come and pick up a big order that we got, so it's best if I am there early, " Kaname told Leilah family, then chose to put faith in Leilahs family, " have a goodnight and sorry I am tired, you are welcomed to roam and take from the fridge, " Kaname said and chuckled, then saw Kanane head off to bed, Leilah dad saw his son go back for more dessert, " what are you doing, there are 2 pan's left, there is enough for a couple more day's " he told his son, and the youngest son just answers " Kaname said we are welcomed to whatever and I am still hungry " Leilah brother said, but his other brother grabbed him, " oh no you don't, I want some for tomorrow and I ain't going to let you eat our portion of what we want, just get something from the fridge " he told his younger brother and he was about to argue, but their mom, Leilah mom shushes them, " okay, you heard them, they got a big day tomorrow, no fighting and it seems we all could use some sleep about now, besides dear, I am ready to get some sleep myself, " she told her husband Leilah dad and he agreed, and told his youngest son to behave and went to their guest bedroom, Leilah sister decided to stay up and look at the things she just bought but she eventually fell asleep, and her younger brother saw her all passed out, and so he decided to her to pick her up and take her to her room and tucked her in, then slept by his sister since he felt too tired to even get up and go to his room, Leilah older brother headed out and looked for a prey to snack on, and took his life, he knew he should be more careful, but he didn't care, he just needed one human to be good for a couple weeks till he went back home, and knew he wouldn't be hunted for just one human, he knew how to be safe and careful, the prey was homeless anyway and his first reckless action in 15 years, and he was right a vampire hunter saw and disregard it, the vampire hunter knew this pureblood was just visiting and not from around here, and that he just needed a small quick snack, The vampire hunter walked away and did his own thing. When Leilah older brother got back, he went straight to his guest room and took a long shower, he was starting to feel tired as he got into the bedroom, then saw a weird shadow in the corner of the bedroom and it almost freaked him out, but it ended up being nothing and he went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13. Don't Forget Me (not done)

Isaya Shoto just did not want to be around anymore, so when Isaya woke up, he just wanted to go back to sleep and sleep the rest of his life away, but his maid made other plans for him and decided to get in her Masters face about it. "No, you are not going back to sleep Master Shoto, your little bodyguard, I forgot her name, but she deserves to go home to be with her friends and family, besides with all do respect Master Shoto, you have slept long enough and you need to get off your fucking ass to go out and live a little, I am tired of being in this damn mansion!" Elisa said, while on the edge of her feelings, about to lose her fucking mind, Isaya's maid could not keep her composure together anymore and ended up scolding her Master Isaya Shoto, to give his servants a break, "Elisa, I understand your frustration, you have been a true loyal servant to me for a long time now, but you cannot honestly believe or understand that I do not know of how to live in this new millennium! Everyone is different, this country haves grown to be too overpopulated and it freaks me out honestly, I am lost of what the hell to do, just admit it Elisa, I am an old man that is not used to change" Isaya answered in frustration, while walking up the stairs to go onto the second floor with his housekeeper, hoping those words made Elisa understand of where he is coming from, except Elisa chose to continue in ignoring her Master Isaya, then walked into her Master Shoto's bedroom to get his room ready to be lived in, while Isaya watched his maid work, Elisa used that silence as her chance to speak up "I do not care Master Shoto, your bodyguard and I deserve to go on vacation, then get away for awhile, for tonight I am willing to get your room ready, make supper then brew a weeks worth of some fresh tea for you my Lord, But in the morning, I expect all of your servants to go on break, I would like a passport to go somewhere tropical if you do not mind " Elisa said, as she pulled the rest of his bed-sheets off, then putting em in the laundry shoot that is near Master Isaya's bathroom, then continued her conversation "Master Shoto, please stop looking like I just ran over your dog, you are going to be alright, besides, since this is the millennium, it just might give you the chance of new opportunities and endless possibilities, take advantage of that" Elisa said, then left her Master Isaya all alone in his master-bedroom, only to go get her chores done. While Isaya tried to figure out his computer to get online flight tickets for his staff, Elisa put in a load of laundry then started on supper. As Elisa worked on supper, she chose to call some good friends of Isaya Shoto. When Kaien Cross heard from Isaya's maid Elisa, Kaien Cross really wanted to take this opportunity to come over and visit, "Sure, come on over Kaien, it has been awhile since the last time we have seen you, I am sure Master Isaya would actually be thrilled to see you, I will keep a plate warm for you," Elisa said, then let Kaien Cross come over and visit for I don't know how long. Kaien Cross grabbed his coat by the entry way of the Sun dorm, then left a note for his daughter Yuki on his office desk, that he is going to visit an ole' friend, and that he will be back late in the morning, When Kaien left Cross Academy, he forgot to shut his office window which made the note fly off his desk, then landed in the trash can by accident. Kaien Cross did not mind riding the bus to go see his friend Isaya Shoto, "Oh my goodness, back in the day, I have never liked riding the bus, but jeez, this is nice! They must have been getting new upgrades over the years" Kaien thought, Kaien felt exhausted so he let himself relax in the nice comfy bus seat, then continued thinking "I can get used to this, man that one bus we took to see Lady Anastasiya, those seats were nice too" then in 30 minutes, Kaien Cross dozed off, knowing it is going to take at least 4 hours to go see Isaya Shoto.

"Destination Guang Fu, will be taking off in fifthteen minutes" The bus driver announced, Kaien knew this is his stop, so he got up and paid the bus driver a nice tip, the bus driver felt thankful from that nice gesture, so the driver gave a nice smile and said "Thank you sir, come again" then waved the man farewell, Kaien waved back to be nice, then started to head over to his friends house which is only five blocks away. Kaien did not mind walking, even though the bus ride down felt nice, he just could not sit down anymore, besides it felt pretty good in stretching his legs out "Awww, that feels much better" Kaien said to himself, while getting a little closer to Isaya Shoto's large home. In a few minutes, Elisa could feel Kaien Cross presence getting closer to the front porch, so she stopped what she was doing, then dashed to the front door before Kaien could even have the chance to even knock "Hello, it is nice to see you Senpai, please come on in" Elisa greeted, welcoming Kaien Cross to come inside, Kaien could not help but blush a little bit when accepting Elisa's sweet gesture to come in, then let Elisa take his working coat to a nearby perch by the entryway, Kaien wanted to say something to Elisa, since they have not seen each other in a long time, "Elisa sweety, may I hug you?" Elisa just smiled, and went over to Kaien Cross "Of course you may Kaien, I have missed you too," Elisa said, then gave Kaien a sweet hungry kiss, Kaien returned the kiss back to his old girlfriend, then slowly pulled himself away from her "Elisa, just move on from me please, I have nothing against you, I just am getting older and I have not felt any testosterone for 28 years now, please understand, I am sorry" Kaien told Elisa, choosing to be honest with her, Elisa shook her head "Kaien, that was always your problem, but I did not care and I still don't, even though you are human, as a vampire, I do not know why I fancy you so much but I do, you are like an addictive drug" Elisa said, then headed off to the kitchen to finish up supper, Kaien watched her leave then noticed Isaya coming down the stairs since the dining room is on the main floor, "It is nice to see you ole' friend, It truly has been too long, come have supper with me Kaien, from the smell of things coming from the kitchen, Elisa's supper is going to be great tonight, I think it is because, she really made it for you than me, but that is alright" Isaya welcomed Kaien Cross into his home, than gave his dear friend a strong hug, then leading them into the dining room where it is much more warmer since it is right by the kitchen, "I hope this room is warm enough for you," Isaya said out of concern, since Isaya could not tell whether it is nice or too cold out since he just woke up in the mid-afternoon, "I am okay Isaya, the weather is a little chilly, but it is nothing I can't handle," Kaien said honestly, Isaya took that as a cue to warm his house up a little bit though, "so how is Cross Academy doing? Is life treating you well? Any news I do not know about? " Isaya asked of Cross, wanting to know if Kaien is alright

(fix)" well I am more busy than usual, and I am a Grandpa so it makes up for the stress, I love my family Isaya, and I just can't believe I am getting old, I wanna see my grandkids growup you know, and I also got good news and bads news, " Kaien Cross has told Isaya so far, " go on Cross, I am wanna hear more" Isaya told Kaien, and giving Cross the okay to continue, " I didn't realize there was more purebloods out there ya know, I always assumed there was just a small amount out there, but they are also not from around here, places I haven't even seen or visited yet, I should have been more realistic Isaya, but a good number of purebloods wanna come to Cross Academy and even live at the moon dormitory permanently, I am thinking of doing a list first and looking at their background before I accept them, I am thinking of doing a short acceptance letter of the one's I will approve, " Kaien Cross said with stress, then Kaien rubbed his eye's and he had to take his glasses off, Isaya felt sympathy for his friend Cross, then Cross spoke up again, " the Cross Academy, especially in the moon dormitory that is continuing in growing, and it is just getting more stressful than usual but it truly isn't that bad, because the moon dorm and school is just naturally huge and that is what it is setup and made for to do, I know this is Haruka and Juri Kuran dream, especially Juri, and I promised I would love and defend this school even in protecting Yuki, but I am getting old and I don't want to break that promise, I don't want to see Juri dream, destroyed, Isaya I was wondering if you can help me," Kaien said and asked of Isaya, than Isaya had to sit back in his seat, and Isaya started thinking about it, " Kaien Cross that is a big request for one, for which I really don't mind, 2 it just sounds like a lot of drama and hard work, 3 I don't want to lose you as a friend and I don't want to end up taking over your position when you die, 4 I don't mind helping you with that acceptance letter, and 5 if I ever move over there into the moon dorm at Cross Academy, I will only go if you let me change you into a strong vampire which I am guessing you won't let me, so all in all I am not going to go and me and you are back to square one," Isaya said and proposed, then Kaien Cross thought about it, Cross really didn't want this to be the answer to his prayers, but it was an open mutual choice, then Kaien saw Isaya wave to his maid to come clean up, and she really didn't mind," fine, Isaya change me, I want to be there for my family, for Juri, for Cross Academy, you have my okay to do it Isaya, " Kaien Cross said and agreed, Isaya was shocked that his friend Kaien Cross agreed to his terms and not just that, something the old Kaien Cross would never do, " fine, Kaien let's go to my study then, and after I turn you I'll keep up my promise of our deal and I'll get packed and ready to go," Isaya said and promised. When Kaien Cross got turned, he felt a super strong power and then he got elevated off the ground and into the air, Isaya knew this was dangerous since Cross already had a unique super strength inside of himself, then Kaien felt youth in his veins and his long hair became longer and it gave a beautiful glow and his eyes shined, and the special sword in his sword case at home became more defined and much more sharper, even the sword looked bigger and longer and just badass cool, Kaien Cross old glasses fell onto the ground and they broke because his vision was superbly sharp, well, and strong. Kaien Cross looked young and also looked a good mature age, Kaien felt he was 30 years old again and he sure hell looked like it too.

(put in a new story of Elisa and Kaien Cross, make it romantic please)

(fix)Back at the Moon Dormitory, Akshay was crying and Yuki felt too tired to get up, besides she was close to her due date and Yuki was carrying twins, " mom and dad, go back to bed okay, I'll help Akshay okay, love you and have a good night " Huyu said as he got out of his room and heard his baby brother cry, " thank you Huyu, " Zero told his son, and Huyu heard his dad, Huyu really didn't mind, then Huyu walked away from his parents bedroom door and cracked their door so it wasn't really shut, when Huyu got to his baby brother room, Akshay stopped crying but Akshay seemed happy he saw one of his siblings, Akshay was just a year and 4 months old, and Akshay looked like he wanted to be held more than anything, so Huyu headed over to his little brother and picked Akshay up and out of the crib, " what, what, you spoiled, yes you are spoiled, well I am hungry so let's venture around the house anyway, " Huyu said and spoke in a nice voice, then Huyu carried Akshay and started heading down to the main floor, and Huyu noticed, some other kids snuck out of their rooms, Axel and Lunangelia were cuddling on the couch watching late night cartoons, Ajeya and Monika were really close friends and they also sat on the couch, then Monika spoke up, " did Akshay feel lonely again," Monika asked, " yeah he did, I am just going to the fridge, you girls want anything? " Huyu answered and asked, " I'll just come with you, Huyu, I never really can make up my mind, " Ajeya said, and so Monika just joined, when Huyu found himself something to make from the fridge, Huyu then pulled away so Ajeyea and Monika can gawk in the fridge figuring out what they wanted to munch on, Huyu set his brother on a nearby chair and Huyu trusted his brother Akshay to not to do anything stupid, and Akshay was actually behaving and Akshay watched his brother Huyu make himself a sandwich and grabbing a bag of Cheetos from one of the kitchen cabinets, the two girl's actually found some left over chicken salad and used that to make themselves a sandwich and Ajeya even Monika asked Huyu, if they can share the Cheetos, Huyu really didn't mind, " ga, ga, emm, " Akshay whined and made cute noises when Akshay was really trying to say something, Ajeya caught what Akshay was trying to do though, Ajeya saw Akshay point to the fridge, so Ajeya went over to Akshay to pick him up and took them to the fridge, when Ajeya opened the fridge, Akshay looked around cutely in Ajeya arms, then Akshay started pointing at the chocolate milk, " hey, Huyu can Akshay have chocolate milk?" Ajeya asked, and her friend Monika answered, " it should be okay, I don't see any harm in him having it, " Monika said, " hey, that's my chocolate bottle, I came down to have it, " Yasuo said frustrated, Yuki and Zero son said, then Ajeya and Monika felt bad, while Huyu spoke up to his brother Yasuo, " you and Akshay can share it okay, I will pour both of you cups, no big deal," Huyu said, as he grabbed the Cheetos bag and put it back up in the kitchen cabinet, then Huyu walked over to a different cabinet and grabbed out a sippy cup and just a plain cup for Yasuo, when Huyu poured his brothers chocolate milk, they all felt a cold draft going into the kitchen and most of the whole house felt it, Yuki and Zero became awake and alert, Maria and Ichiru felt it too, Yori and Takuma also became awake and on guard, then Senri and Rima, and they were not happy, and so they all rushed to the main floor, " what the heck are you kid's doing being awake, go back to bed, " Yuki dad Kaien Cross told the kids, and Yuki almost didn't recognize her adopted dad, the headmaster, but Yuki felt a familiar feeling with the man, and it felt warm, comfortable, and endless love and care from him, " Yuki, Senri, what the heck are you guys doing being up, you got a big upcoming day, you just got a new guest in the moon dorm, it's not like anything bad is going to happen okay, now shoo off to bed, all of you " Kaien Cross orders them back to bed, then Yuki walked up to Cross and places her hand on her father's left cheek, " dad, your a vampire, I am shocked, you are a strong class status, higher than aristocrats, why this father, did a pureblood hurt you, and if so, I am going to kill that bastard " Yuki said, and Yuki looked hurt and sad thinking someone killed her dad, then Cross put his hand on Yuki shoulder to reassure Yuki, that everything is okay, " Yuki, sweetheart it is okay, no pureblood hurt me, and it was Isaya that helped me, I actually really wanted this, I wanted to see my family grow, and I wanted to protect you and Cross Academy and your mother's dream, I wanted to make sure, to love, cherish, and defend what truly matters the world to me," Kaien Cross told his daughter Yuki, and Yuki understood, and she knew the feeling that her father is going through right now, " hey, Cross, I like the new look, pretty badass, " Ichiru told Cross, then Cross looked at everyone, " well since, the adults are awake, can you help Isaya get comfortable here please, there should be a floor, in between Yuki and Yori, that floor, anyone of those bedroom's should be fine and nice, I know that floor is pretty deserted but I am going to move in as well and I will also live on that floor with Isaya, but as of right now I'll move in later when you all are in the Night class doing whatever, because now I just don't have the energy to do it and I am getting tired, so I will see everyone later, night ", Cross said and asked of them, " Kaien, you are being rude, aren't you going to introduce me to everyone?" Isaya said and stood by Cross, also looking at Kaien Cross with a lifted eyebrow, " Isaya sir, it is okay, this truly is not everyone, here may I help you please?" Takuma spoke up, and asked of Isaya, Isaya didn't mind and gave the guy the okay to do so, then Takuma grabbed Isaya suitcases while, Ichiru grabbed the others, Maria never met Isaya before, she heard stories about the man but that was it, " I'll lead the way, come on Isaya, I bet you are tired, " Maria said to Isaya, and Isaya senses her power, and Isaya knew right off the get go, that Maria is a unique pureblood," I am actually getting tired, thank you for helping me, " Isaya said nicely, and thanked the three people that helped him, when Isaya finally got privacy, and everyone left somewhat, Isaya went to his suitcases to start in getting ready to unpack and trying to settle himself in, and also trying to get comfortable with everything so far, everyone just was surprised and kept pinching themselves because they couldn't believe that the Ancient popular Isaya is going to be living with them. " um, mom who is the new guy and what the heck happened to Kaien Cross, he looks different " Axel asked his mom Maria, and Douglas, Senri and Rima son, Anil that was curious as always Yori and Takuma son, then Kevin Maria and Ichiru son decided to group on Maria and they wanted to know who that new guy is, even the news about Cross, then Yuki and Rima showed up and they saw Maria stuck in a situation she really didn't know how to answer, " okay guys give Maria a break, I know the news about my dad, so I don't mind telling, Kaien Cross just wanted a change for the better and he was getting tired and couldn't do the things he really wanted to do, my dad was getting old and sad, he didn't want to miss out on life, and so for that, I understand and I just know, that I love and care about my dad and I don't want anything bad happen to him" Yuki said and told the kids, and more kids came by curious of what was going on and of them wanting to know about the new news too, then Rima spoke up, " for the new guy, that is Isaya, and be nice to the man no matter what, okay," Rima said and demanded the kids to respect Isaya," kid's it is just best, if you stay on Isaya good side okay, I heard from my family, that Isaya is a good man, and not the one you want to piss off okay, do you kid's understand " Maria said more gently than of what Rima did, " yes, don't piss off Isaya basically " Ajeya replied to Maria, and all the kid's got it and understood, Yuki Rima Maria, and the other parents were satisfied and happy that their kids understood and that they would do the right thing and not the wrong thing.

When the kids were in school, they became excited and nervous that, of what they heard from ,(Kaien Cross and Isaya), that they would be getting new students and extra help at Cross Academy especially for the Moon Dormitory, and also protection for the whole Cross Academy, and Takuma was not getting very excited about it at all, it just meant more work to him, and Yori could sense her Takuma frustration, and so Yori and Takuma decided to take a small vacation somewhere just for 3 days, to get away from everyone and everything for awhile, Cross let Takuma go on vacation until the time when and before the big day, so to get ready for the big move and change, but Takuma didn't want to think about that, Takuma knew what he needed to do and he already knew what the hell to do, once he got back, but for right now, Takuma wanted to relax with his sweetheart Yori, Takuma and Yori decided to go to a beach resort and Yori just really loved the scenery and all the goodness that came with it.

(put in a new story of Takuma and Yori please, thank you)

Back at school in Cross Academy for the night class, Aislinn got caught by her teacher, for Aislinn was just daydreaming, " Aislinn pay attention please " her teacher called her out, and Aislinn felt very embarrassed, later on after class, in the hallway her friend Tempesta showed up to give her company and support " Aislinn you okay, you haven't been yourself lately " her friend Tempesta said and asked, then Mai showed up curious wondering what was going on with her friends, Mai decided to cut her hair short, but not too short, thank God, her hair looked nice though, Mai hair was a little messy but it looked elegant too, " are you missing Akatsuki Aislinn, because if you are, you should move on girl, besides we are getting new students in a few weeks, and I am super excited for that, " Mai told Aislinn, and Aislinn thought about it, " uh oh, looks like Kevin is being gay again, " Bevin showed up and told the girl's, then all four girl's looked in a direction to where Kevin was, and Kevin was just talking to a human boy and the boy was just a little older than Kevin, and the girl's decided to crash Kevin and that human boy conversation," hi, sorry this is our good friend and he really shouldn't be chatting with you, it's nice to meet you though bye, " Tempesta said to the boy, and the other girl's grabbed Kevin gently and nicely, making Kevin walk with them, " what are you doing?, we were going to go to the skating rink and get nachos, " Kevin said and started whining, Kevin was only 6 and that boy was around 8, " Kevin, you are a sweetie and we love you, but your attitude and personality is gay, and I don't think you even know what that means, sorry Kevin, but we love you and you just need us to help you okay, besides we are thinking of sneaking off from our next and last last class, wanna come Kevin?" Mai said and proposed an idea, the three other girls became shocked with Mai plan, " we are?, where the heck we going to go Mai? " Aislinn said and asked of her friend Mai, " well I was thinking of going to the indoor mall and check it out, besides I have a good allowance, I got money, besides I never went shopping on my own before, so we will have each other, " Mai said, then added, " you can come with me or not your choice Aislinn, let's go Kevin, " Mai said and ushered Kevin, Bevin Aislinn and Tempesta sighed and decided to join Mai, when Mai got close to the entrance she reached down to Kevin's hand and held his hand gently, then Mai felt her Friends hands, and they smiled at each other ready for some adventure, Mai teleported them past the gate where there was a gatekeeper and guard making sure no night class student left the school premises during school hours, Mai teleported them way much further than she expected and they actually weren't far from the mall,

At that time, Cross and Yuki got informed that some kid's didn't show up to their last class, and Cross and Yuki got worried, " Yuki, I am sure Aislinn is okay, she is smart and knows how to get out of a bad situation, come back to bed, " Zero told and whined to Yuki, as she got up to get dressed, " sorry hun, I have to make sure Aislinn and the others are okay, I love you Zero, " Yuki said to Zero also giving Zero a passionate kiss, "well I have faith Aislinn, I am going to go back to bed, and I love you too hun, don't do anything strenuous okay " Zero said to Yuki, basically giving Yuki the okay to go, and he turned over to go back to bed, Zero had to work later tonight. When Yuki got close to Senri and Rima room, Yuki just thought and felt, that she had to tell Rima that Tempesta didn't go to her last class, and that she probably went off somewhere, but Yuki stopped herself before she knocked and went in, because Yuki started to hear sex noises and Yuki decided to just text Rima later, Yuki decided to find Maria, and when Yuki found Maria, Maria was passed out cold on the couch, just sleeping her free time away, Yuki then sighed out of frustration, " what if Zero is right," Yuki thought, then Yuki decided to text Rima just to let her know what was going on, and so Yuki grabbed her jacket and purse, and started heading out, not caring that she knew she was pregnant and due any day now. "Oh Senri, oh fuck, yes, yes, " Rima moaned as Senri fucked her good and deep doggie style," oh Rima, tell me to cum," Senri cryed and asked, " no, don't stop yet, keep fucking me, oh yes, right there, ah ah ah, " Rima said and moaned, then Rima phone vibrated, and Senri and Rima knew it can wait, "Rima, I can't anymore I am going to cum, " Senri told her, and Rima knew they were having sex for quite some time, and the fun had to end sometime, then Rima felt strong hands on her hips, and heard Senri groan from his satisfaction, Senri cummed deep into Rima pussy, and Rima felt it and she loved it, and Rima kept feeling Senri Squirt inside her, and gosh fuck the feeling felt amazing, then Senri felt tired and he had to lay down, " so what is that text about Rima?" Senri asked Rima, and his eyes kept closing so Senri decided to not fight the tiredness anymore and so Senri passed out, Rima saw it was a notification text from Yuki, " heading out, just searching for Tempesta, Bevin, Aislinn, Mai and Kevin, they didn't show for last class, so checking to see if they are okay," Rima read and she couldn't believe Yuki went out when Yuki knew she was due anytime now, so Rima decided to get up and get dressed while some of Senri cum was seeping out from her vagina and ruining her underwear a little bit, when Rima got ready to go, and started heading downstairs to the main floor, Rima saw Maria all passed out and tired but Rima didn't care, so Rima headed over to Maria and gave her a little shock, and Maria felt a little zap and it freaked her the fuck out, " Rima, what the fuck, why'd you do that, I had a dream where I was shopping and everything was free, that was a nice dream, why did you wake me?" Maria demands, then Rima answered " I will tell you later, like on our way to wherever they are, Yuki could need our help, let's go, " Rima said and explained very little to Maria, Rima then decided to just grab Maria hand as Maria was still trying to wake up and Rima pratically had to drag Maria out the front door,

Well 40 minutes later while being outside, Rima and Maria were getting tired and began wondering where in God's name where Yuki and the kids were, then Rima got a text from her daughter Tempesta, " hi, mom, just wanted to let you know I am okay, we are at the indoor mall, and Yuki found us about 15 minutes ago, so yea, that is one of the reasons why I just texted you cause Yuki told me to text you and to tell you that we are okay, love you mom and see you later" Rima couldn't believe her daughter Tempesta, skipped a class to just hangout at the mall, then Rima decided to calm down a little and told Maria that everything is okay, but Rima and Maria were still worried about Yuki, and also wanted to still make sure that Yuki is okay, so Maria then reached out and grabbed Rima hand and teleported them to the indoor mall, 15 minutes later, they found the troublesome group, " oh Kevin, I am so happy you are okay, " Maria cried to her son Kevin, and hugged Kevin with all her might, " mom, too much, too much, ah I need to breathe!" Kevin said and was gasping in his mom's embrace," Tempesta, I hope you realize you are grounded and you are going to take all that stuff back that you just bought, " Rima said seriously and got too carried away, then Tempesta fell on her knees onto the floor and started to cry, " Rima, that is too harsh, she bought that with her own money, that is hers now," Bevin said and stood up for her friend Tempesta, then Aislinn and Mai agreed to stand by Tempesta and guard her from her mom Rima, Yuki and Maria felt stuck and really didn't know, what to do, " mom, you are being a bitch, I never get to have fun, if I have a daughter, I would be better than you ever could!, " Tempesta stood up and brushed her friends off only to scold her mom Rima, and Rima snapped remembering how cruel her mom was to her, then Rima cried and held her daughter," I am so sorry Tempesta, please forgive me, please!, please!, I am sorry," Rima just talked, actually cried to her daughter, and it caught everyone off guard, not realizing Rima had a ptsd moment, but Yuki could feel it, Tempesta hugged her mom back, and they just held each other, " I am sorry too mom, " Tempesta said to her mom Rima, then they heard a loud clap from Yuki, " okay, since we are here, let's just go have fun, no more sad stuff, and everything is okay now, okay, lets go get some stress out," Yuki said and announced, and so they all went about the mall, when Yuki watched her daughter Aislinn and Kevin competing on a game Dance Central in the arcade, Yuki then at that time, felt and knew her water just broke, then Yuki started feeling pain all over and was having bad contractions that really fucking hurt, and Yuki held her side then started to faint, " mom!" Was all Yuki could hear then she passed out.

With Sara and Ori, when they got home, the kid's wanted to go outside and meet up with some friends while Rani was feeling lonely, and Ori was not in the mood to care but Sara wanted to be there for her daughter Rani, then Ori got a call from an ole friend he hasn't heard from in a long time, as Ori answers the phone, he saw Sara going outside to play with Rani and keeping Rani company, ", Ori, hi good friend, how are you?", it was Isaya that called Ori, " I am doing good Isaya, thank you, I am a dad and I have a few kids now, so more stressed than relaxed, how about you Isaya, is life treating you okay?," Ori answers and asked, " well, I am doing okay I guess, I am living at Cross Academy now, and I am going to help protect the nightclass, and teaching literature too, my maid wants to help out and so she works with the other staff here too," Isaya explained and didn't seem thrilled or happy at all, then Isaya asked the question, " hey Ori, wanna come visit me, I would really like that if you could," Isaya asked and insisted, and Ori was not sure about that, Sara is going to be ovulating soon, and Ori didn't want to fuck Sara in a school, it just seemed wrong timing, " hey Isaya give me some time to think about it okay, I need to ask my significant other if that is okay with her, and I got kids, I don't know, give me a few days to answer back okay, " Ori said, and Ori walked to the living room window, only to watch Sara play with Rani for a little bit, " that is okay Ori, do what you need to do, call me on Saturday for an answer that way you got a week to do whatever, you must be busy right now, I will talk to you later then, take care Ori," Isaya said and was nice about it, " you take care and will call on Saturday to let you know, bye " Ori said and the guys hung up. Ori thought Sara looked beautiful today, and Ori wanted round two for awhile now. Ori went to his little girl Rani to put her on a nap in her playpen that was in the living room, while Sara wasn't really liking the idea to just leave Rani in the living room, " come on Sara, we are just going to be gone for a little bit, I am horny let's go," Ori told Sara, also grabbing her arm practically dragging Sara into the bedroom. Ori picked Sara up to plop her down on the bed, then Ori started to attack her, but in a romantic way, "oh Ori, ah sweetie, ohh ohhh, oh fuck Ori" Sara moaned as Ori sucked her left breast and nipple, while he fingers her clit and finger banging her pussy, Ori felt Sara wetness, and pulled his fingers out to lick em, making Sara shiver in extacy, "please Ori, stop teasing me" Sara begged and Ori just smiled at her, "sweetie, I am going to visit my cousin Isaya next week, wanna come with me, or do you want to stay home with the kids?" Ori told Sara, and Sara felt red in the face, "can we talk about this later, I am not in the mood to talk, are you going to make love to me or not" Sara whined, Ori didn't mind and just attacked her other breast, trying to make her nipple hard by giving it a big slow teasing lick, and her nipple glistened cause of his saliva, making Ori hot and wanting to fuck her already, Sara chest rose up and down because Ori loved fucking Sara pussy lips and clit, Sara moaned as his dick went slowly down to enter and sneak into her vagina in a teasing pleasurable way, and it felt too good to hold the feeling back, "Ori keep doing that, it feels good," Sara begged, Ori pulled out to put his dick on her clit, then added pressure slowly to make his dick go down in the same teasing way to her vagina, and Ori kept doing it, because Sara loved it and I guess, it felt good to him too, then Ori couldn't do it anymore, Ori grabbed Sara only to lift her up and turn her over slightly so she was resting on her left side, then went up behind her ass to enter and fuck her pussy a different way, and Ori loved it, it wasn't doggy style nor was it the lazy dog, he just fucked her while she rested on her side, " ah, ah, ah, Ori please, please, oh fuck, ahh, ahhh!" Sara started to whimper and Ori decided to put Sara on her belly and let her have it, Sara eye's started to roll, and she started to cry in pleasure, Sara loved how Ori ballsack kept hitting her clit as he fucked her, she loved how Ori grabbed her hips, and started kissing her back and shoulder, making her feel special from the inside out, she loved hearing the sound of Ori slapping her pussy as he fucked her, making her more wet and orgasm more, and Ori loved feeling Sara juices all around his dick and getting into his skin, making his dick smell with her scent, Ori couldn't fuck her anymore and started to cum, and he cummed like a champion, Ori knew Sara was going to be ovulating in week, and Ori knew to probably fuck her again soon to be on the safe side, Ori actually wanted a few more kids, but he wanted daughters. "Oh, Ori that was amazing, thank you sweetie," Sara thanked Ori, and Ori snuck a kiss to her lips from behind her, almost making her look like hot dame that needs to be fucked all day. " Ori, I feel tired, I am going to take a nap and don't forget Rani please, and I don't care in visiting your cousin, as long as the kids can go, I do not mind" Sara said basically giving Ori the okay that she doesn't mind in going. Later, Ori let Sara rest, he decided to go downstairs hoping his kids were down there, and they were thank God, " hey dad, when is supper, it is getting to be evening, and we got home a couple hours ago, I gave Rani her bottle already so you don't have to worry about it" Orlu told her dad, Ori was happy he had good reliable children, they were just hanging out in the living room enjoying the warmth from the fireplace, Orev held baby Rani and keeping her company while Orlu and Feichin were on the couch watching tv on there flat screen tv that mounted on the living room wall, " I will start making supper then, I am letting mom take a break, I will make soup and sandwiches" Ori told his kids, and they actually didn't mind. " Kids, we are going on a vacation next week get prepared for it please, " Ori announced to his family as he gave the soup a few more last stirs to be on the safe side to not burning the soup. When he got done making the sandwiches, Ori started pulling out bowls and small plates, also bringing out the kool' aid to drink. His kids came up, and Ori handed his kids their supper and poured them drinks, Ori just pulled out baby food for Rani to eat and knew he probably would have a hard time feeding Rani." Hey dad, I already fed Rani, she is good and full " Orev told his dad, so Ori just ended up putting it back in the kitchen cabinet. It was a beautiful evening hanging out in the living room with his family, also enjoying their supper too.

Kaname was happy getting out of the house, he just could not stand it anymore, Kaname decided to take his daughter Kessem with him," hey, dad you okay, you look tired," Kessem told and asked of her dad, " I am Kessem, that is the point, I need to relax okay," Kaname just said to his daughter, Kessem looked a little hurt, but Kaname was not in the mood for drama, whining or crying, he needed a break for heaven's sake, " hey Kessem, wanna go out to eat, I know a great place," Kaname said and offered to his daughter and Kessem actually didn't mind, Leilah knew to give Kaname space, Leilah decided to put a lot of trust in Kaname and knew Kaname would do the right thing and not the wrong thing, Leilah chose to have faith in Kaname. A few hours went by when Leilah decided to go out as well, she needed to get out of the house too and smell the fresh air, Leilah then, decided to take the twins with her, Noxangeius and Noxaura. Some time went by and the twins looked nice, the features they had made them uniquely beautiful in their own way, they both have their dad's dark brown hair, but their moms beautiful royal blue eyes, they had their dad's skin color. Leilah wanted to go on a picnic because the weather was truly nice out that day, Leilah started to feel alone, and so did Kaname, Kessem looked up at her stressed dad, " you know dad, lunch was nice, but I can't help but feel, that you feel lonely, I bet mom feels the same way, you and mom should go on vacation, I don't mind looking after the twins for a few days" Kessem proposed an idea to her dad, and Kaname felt his daughter was right, he sure hell could need use it like soon, Kaname decided to take his daughter Kessem idea and advice on this one, when Leilah got back home, she noticed Kaname was home, Kessem too, and what bothered Leilah the most, she thought Kaname was going to be out till like a few more hours and the fact that he was already home, made Leilah feel happy and better than of what she felt before earlier, but noticed Kaname was packing when Leilah entered the bedroom wanting to take a nap, Leilah became sad thinking Kaname was going to leave her, " oh sweetie you got it all wrong, I just need a vacation away from here for awhile, want to come with me " Kaname asked to Leilah, and Leilahs eyes started shining with grace, like she just fell in love, " where are we going then Kaname? " Leilah asked, wondering about her husbands plans, " I will tell you later, for now get packed please, I just want to get outta here" Kaname said and didn't mean to rush Leilah like the way he was doing now, Kaname couldn't wait to take a break, he decided to travel to where there was tango and steak.

Shizuka was enjoying the sun with Hanadagi daughters, Hanabusa and Akatsuki mom's and one Aunt, " hey sis, wanna go surfing with me?" Kerani asked her way older sister, and Akatsuki and Hanabusa Aunt didn't mind, " I will go with you hun, where is Hagan and Daivik they usually love going surfing " she asked her younger sibling, " oh, they are with Akatsuki and Hanabusa, the guys are hanging out at a skateboard park, " Kerani answered sad faced, Shizuka felt she had enough quality time with her step kid's that she chose to get up and spend the rest of the day with her twin girl's, before Shizuka went inside the house to find the twin girls, her daughter and step daughter informed Shizuka that Hanadagi is with the twin girl's, and Shizuka didn't realize her step kids can read minds, even her own daughter, but Hanadagi and Shizuka were purebloods and knew the risk of giving birth to creating a new pureblood, and Shizuka thought her kid's were beautiful, especially Hagan and the twin girls. Hagan has cute periwinkle hair and he liked keeping it short, but not too short, Hagan liked keeping his style and look, simple and punk, while Daivik was the complete opposite, he liked gaming, sports, and wanted to go skiing sometime, he wanted to be a famous snow boarder, he liked keeping his hair medium short and messy and his mom Shizuka would hound his ass to brush his hair, the only way you can tell Laksha and Zuria apart is that Laksha is gay and Zuria is straight and liked boys, they both liked fashion and loved playing dress up, and Kerani would always play with her sisters but I guess today, Kerani wanted to hangout with her way older step sisters, Shizuka was still trying to feel less awkward about all this that she decided to get dressed and hit up the mall, Akatsuki and Hanabusa mom just invited themselves along with Shizuka when they knew they were making Shizuka feel uncomfortable but they didn't care and just decided to keep Shizuka company. Kerani and her step sister went surfing and a couple guys hit on Kerani, making Kerani all flustered and made herself blush, Kerani step sister just laughed at her, " what?!, oh give me a break already, " Kerani blared at her, then she had to ask the question, " Kerani, have your parents had the sex talk with you?" Her asked of her little step sister Kerani, " no, I am just 12 years old, I hear enough of it from my parents thank you" Kerani answered and wanted to stop talking about it, Hanabusa and Akatsuki Aunt decided to let it go, " hey hun, you must feel tired, come to my home and I don't mind making supper, after that we can go shopping if you want?" Her older sister suggested and just knew what to say to make Kerani feel better, " I would love that sissy thank you, " Kerani told her as they floated in the ocean feeling the light waves, " okay let's go then, I see a good medium wave let's take it, then we will leave, " she suggested and OMFG it was fun, Kerani loved feeling the water and riding in it also doing cool neat stunts, Kerani did not realize the power she had, and a lovely sound of bell's came from her hands and into the water making the nature fall in love with her elegant music sound of bells, and her older sister saw it and was amazed with her little sisters' delicate serene power, then 3 dolphins came out of nowhere and jumped over Kerani, almost as if the dolphins were trying to say hi. " Shizuka, may I buy us supper please, you look tired and you basically shopped till you dropped, "Hanabusa mom said and was being insistent about it, "fine, fine, you win" Shizuka said surrendering, and went to a nearby table to set her things down and rest, or relax, Akatsuki mom joined in sitting by Shizuka, while her sister went to a nearby takeout getting them supper, "so Shizuka, you must like the things you bought, which is your favorite?" Akatsuki mom was being sweet and just was trying small talk " well, I really love this dress, and I got some simple jewelry for it, and I found a couple nail Polish I really liked, and I thought it would look nice with a couple outfits I have, and I found some things for my kid's and I hope they like em'" Shizuka said and showed off, Hanabusa mom and Akatsuki mom noticed Shizuka was really girly and almost sounds gay, but they knew Shizuka was sweet until you piss her off, then their supper got delivered and Shizuka put her things away and onto the table instead of the floor so she knew no one would take it if it was within her sight. "Shizuka, are you and dad going to have more kid's because we are just curious" Hanabusa mom just had to ask, then Shizuka felt a strong pain in her abdomen, Hanadagi was with his twin girls, and Hanadagi just took himself and the twin girls to a park then took them out to eat for supper, a bunch of chicks hit on Hanadagi as he fed his little girls, but then Hanadagi felt a bad feeling, like something terrible just happened to Shizuka, within 10 minutes, Hanadagi got a call from one of his daughters telling him that Shizuka got rushed to the hospital, " is she alright?! " Hanadagi demands wanting to know, " yes, she is, Shizuka just has to take special pills again, oh and from the hears of things, Shizuka is 3 months pregnant, I will take her home after we get done here, love ya dad, bye" Hanadagi daughter told him and hung up on him, Hanadagi couldn't believe Shizuka was pregnant, that means no fun for a couple years, Hanadagi was not very happy, but all in all, he didn't mind, he wished for a baby boy was passed out cold at her step sister house, she loved what her big sister made, she made fried shrimp, potato salad, cole slaw, and some leftover sushi that needed ate up, she also made pink lemonade slushys, Kerani was full and passed out on the living room couch by accident but her big sister did not mind and she took a picture of Kerani all passed out and sent it to her dad Hanadagi to let him know that Kerani is going to spend the night, when Hanadagi got the text from his daughter, he noticed a cute funny passed out Kerani, telling his daughter that it is okay and to please lookout for her.

Akatsuki and Hanabusa were at the skate park, also noticing that Hagan and Daivik followed them, the guys sighed, " well dude's, I will teach you the basics for now, your mom would kill me if she found out you got hurt, " Akatsuki told them, and Daivik even Hagan understood and did not argue with that logic. Hanabusa felt skateboarding was fun and a little different from surfing, and felt old for some reason, " Hanabusa, what are you daydreaming about?" Daivik the little brat had to ask, " none of your damn business Daivik " Hanabusa just replied, Akatsuki was busy teaching Hagan to find his balance and to add some pressure or how to let go for a little bit so you can make left and right turns with the skateboard and teaching Hagan to not fall with practicing on those turns, " well Hanabusa, I am going over to Akatsuki and learn from him, your mind seems elsewhere" Daivik told Hanabusa, making Hanabusa feel like crap. Hanabusa just got on his skateboard and took off, not caring about anybody, and just himself, when Hanabusa got close to being home, he went in to the backyard and saw people surfing and having fun on the beach from a distance, almost making Hanabusa sad, he knew Astrid would love it here, and started thinking about Astrid, " oh hi sweetie, you are home early, I just came home from the mall and hospital, Shizuka is pregnant again and I am not really happy about it, but I am trying to get over it " Hanabusa mom came home and told Hanabusa while she took her jacket off and put the car/house keys in the key bowl by the living room, then she just gave an exhausted sigh feeling tired, " hey mom, I am going to go out for a few hours, I will be home around 1 am, love ya mom and I will be back " Hanabusa said and went to his mom, giving her a kiss on the cheek, " fine, I had a stressful day so I am going to go to bed early, I will leave the porch light on for you then, but lock the house up when you get home, I don't want no freaks in my house " Hanabusa mom then just asked of him, and Hanabusa didn't mind, Hanabusa decided to hit up the evening 24 hour strip mall that had beautiful clothes always on Clarence, and Hanabusa wanted to spoil Astrid, letting her know she was on his mind and was thinking about her, Hanabusa saw 3 difficult pairs of heels he knew would look nice on Astrid, he got her pink,blue, and purple beautiful pumps that had a 4 inch heel, he saw some dresses that matched the shoes, and bought Astrid 6 dresses that would look nice with the shoes, and got her some simple jewelry and hair accessories, Hanabusa hasn't bought Astrid anything for awhile, and he wanted to surprise her, he also went to a purfume and lotions boutique, and bought Astrid some candle scents, 2 nice perfumes, and some amazing bubble bath soap that was very relaxing and smelled wonderful. Akatsuki did not think he would bump into Hanabusa, and then Daivik and Hagan crashed into the guys by accident, Hanabusa felt sore and hoped the gifts weren't ruined, Akatsuki felt bad for Hanabusa, the gifts were alright thank God and Akatsuki helped Hanabusa up, Daivik and Hagan already got off and helped Hanabusa get the things he bought off the sidewalk, Hagan noticed Hanabusa bought some girly things and didn't mean to look, " Hanabusa if I find out you are a cross dresser I will unfriend you in a heartbeat, " Daivik told Hanabusa, and Akatsuki about had enough with Daivik, " Daivik that was not necessary, Hanabusa has a good friend and they like each other okay, and that was not cool or nice of you Daivik, and don't hangout with me anymore, go home " Akatsuki said and demanded of Daivik, then Akatsuki just left the two boys, they were old enough to know where they were and knew their way home, Hagan was upset with his older brother " Akatsuki is right, you are mean, I am going to leave you too and hang out with Hanabusa and Akatsuki" Hagan said to his older brother then started running off to be with Akatsuki and Hanabusa,

Daivik actually really did not care and started heading home, Daivik felt tired anyway, on his way home, he saw a weird guy following him, and when the guy jumped out to attack him, Daivik did not realize his powers and lifted the guy in the air, then started choking him silently with his powers, Daivik attack was too quiet and he didn't know why, then a weird dude with a cowboy hat showed up with a gun slinging over the his shoulder, then the guy lit himself a cigarette, then started inhaling it then puffing it out, " what are you kid, you are not in our system, you must have a name so I know who you are" the guy said and Daivik was just confused, not knowing what was going on," what the fuck are you talking about dude, I am just 12 years old, I never committed a crime so what's your beef with me, I am going home, follow me if you are want but if you hurt me, I am sure my family will kill you" Daivik just told him and went back to going home. The vampire hunter did not know what to do, so he got ahold of his boss, " yea, hi sir, I was on my third target but he got away from me and attacked a boy-" his boss then interrupted him, " what?, a boy, gosh man did you shoot him because that man needs to be terminated, should I notify the parents?" His boss asked, " boss let me finish my story, that kid has powers and quickly killed him, and it was silent as fuck, no noise, is there aristocrats living here?" The vampire hunter said and asked of his boss, his boss started typing wanting to find out whose kid this was, then his boss started shaking finding out the information and almost turned white, " leave that kid alone, don't mess with his family, that is a pureblood boy, his father is royal and over 8 thousand year's old, he can't die and one of our most deadly of purebloods, a bullet would not kill him, a physical attack won't work, it will just go through him like it would go through a ghost, and he, I just saw in the information, his fiancé is in the hospital and trying to recover, she is pregnant and also a pureblood, I would not mess with her either, her beauty is very strong and we really do not know much about her, let me get a hold of an old friend and he lives near there, I am sure we will find out and get her information, so as of now, make a note to other vampire hunters, that a pureblood family lives there and to leave them alone okay, go about your night and get those targets eliminated" his boss ordered, and told him, the vampire hunter understood and left the kid alone.

" So who is the lucky girl Hanabusa, those gifts look really nice I am sure she will love em" Hagan said and asked of Hanabusa, Akatsuki has not thought of Aislinn at all for the past year, and wanted to make it up to her, to let her know he still cared about her." Well Hagan, I do not know if she still likes me, but her name is Astrid, and I she is one of my good friends and we love talking to each other, hanging out even though we haven't seen each other for almost over a year, we still keep in touch, but not as much anymore, I just felt like getting her nice things " Hanabusa explained to Hagan, " how about you Akatsuki, do you miss Aislinn?" Hanabusa asked turning around to ask of Akatsuki, but Akatsuki was gone, " Hanabusa I saw him go a few blocks up that way, here I will show you" Hagan said also showing where he saw Akatsuki take off and went into, it was a beautiful store filled with good Clarence items for a special someone, this store was a little pricey but they eventually found Akatsuki and saw Akatsuki pick out some pretty nice things, Akatsuki found 2 pair of shoes and they looked very nice and pretty, one looked lavender and the other looked sky blue, Akatsuki decided to buy 4 beautiful dresses that went with the shoes nicely, and Hanabusa even Hagan didn't mind helping Akatsuki out, they helped find some nice jewelry, and Hanabusa thought about buying just one outfit from here for Astrid, and Hagan saw how the guys worked and took notes in his head, and thought " so that is what you need to do to woo a girl you like" Hagan thought and Hagan especially paid close attention to Hanabusa, noticing Hanabusa seemed to know what he was doing and knew what a chick would like or don't like, then Akatsuki took off again, and Hagan even Hanabusa were struggling to keep up, it was kinda hilarious, " gosh damn Akatsuki, you bought more than me, and I am pretty sure you got enough for Aislinn, I am tired!, talk about shop till you drop, ugh," Hanabusa said and wanting to go home already, he had to giftwrap and send them off to high quality mail, to make sure the mail men were nice to the gifts and not treating the mail like it needed stuffed into a mailbox, but with better care, besides he promised his mom he would be home at 1 in the morning and it was already past midnight, Akatsuki felt he might have overdone it, but he just wanted to show Aislinn of how much she meant to him, and wanted to imagine her blush when she got her gifts, Akatsuki looked over to his cousin Hanabusa and his much younger uncle Hagan, and they looked like they were ready for bed, Akatsuki should have realized Hanabusa didn't get any sleep yesterday at all, and that Hanabusa was feeling quite sleep deprived, and Hagan looked like he was about to pass out, Akatsuki went over to his family, and realized they had too many thing's, Akatsuki asked Hagan to hold a few bags, and Hagan didn't mind but yawned as he grabbed a few bags, Akatsuki put his left hand on Hanabusa shoulder and his right hand on Hagan and teleported them to Hanabusa mom house, Akatsuki knew Hanabusa mom house was decent size and enough rooms to bunk in, Hanabusa used his power's to make sure the whole house was locked, and the porch light off since he was home, the guys decided to leave the shopping bags in the living room, and watched Hanabusa sulk to his bedroom and Hagan followed him, and saw Hanabusa has a king sized bed, Hagan just plopped himself down on Hanabusas bed and went out like a light, Hanabusa really didn't give a fuck and wasn't in the mood to argue just sleep, he took his shirt, shoes and socks off, Hanabusa could not sleep with socks on to save his soul, he had to have bare feet in order to sleep, then grabbed a sheet and went to bed in his bed, Akatsuki forgot how comfortable his cousin bed was and decided the heck with it and slept with his cousin and much younger uncle, when Hanabusa mom woke up, she noticed a lot of gifts in the living rooms and thought maybe Hanabusa bought her something and he didn't, she felt upset and wanted to steal a bag, but noticed it was not what Hanabusa bought but a gift for someone from Akatsuki, she decided to head upstairs and saw Akatsuki, Hagan and Hanabusa all passed out and tired, Hanabusa mom had to smile and take a picture of it, it was too cute and funny to not share and texted her family the picture, even though she knew everyone was probably in bed still, anyways, she thought it was a nice way to wake up and starting your day

Hanadagi woke up with Shizuka by his side, and noticed Shizuka looked a little pale, Hanadagi freaked out hoping his lover was okay, her lips looked like a light blue, Hanadagi went to the kitchen and grabbed an emergency pen for Shizuka, this baby Shizuka was carrying was very greedy and was hurting Shizuka, and they both could not figure out why, but to be careful in fainting and loss of fluid in the body, the doctor decided to upgrade her medication and special pills for this one child that was sucking the life out of her almost, Hanadagi got back to Shizuka and stabbed her in the heart with it, then Shizuka woke up breathing hard and coughing, and she started to heal, and the shot fell out because she was healing, Hanadagi was getting scared and didn't want to wake up to that again, Hanadagi rushed back to the kitchen to get Shizuka her special meds and got a blood drink ready for her to take with her medication, When Hanadagi handed the Med and drink to Shizuka, Shizuka felt way much better, and felt tired again, Hanadagi wanted to take her out to eat, and made sure her meal would be bloody, but instead taking her out, he decided to call take out, and wanted a few bloody steaks, and pork chops, and When it came to lunch, Hanadagi was nice enough to cut up her food and wanted to fed it to her, Shizuka did not feel hungry at all, but she knew she had to, to keep her baby and her lover happy,and making sure she was okay herself, " Shizuka you really scared me this morning, please don't do that to me again, what the hell am I supposed to do if your gone, hunh?, how is that fair to me, I do not ever want to lose you sweetie" Hanadagi told Shizuka, and Shizuka felt his hurt and pain, feeling sorry for what happened, " Hanadagi please don't be sad, everything is going to be okay, have faith in me Hanadagi, don't underestimate me or it should not happen okay, that is how Karma and life works, don't doubt because if you do, then yea something bad might happen, and don't Jinks it please" Shizuka said and explained, Hanadagi thought that was poor logic but decided to let it slide, since Shizuka was I guess not realizing the danger she was in, Hanadagi didn't care, he would kill his growing baby if meant having and being with Shizuka, and not losing Shizuka, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Ana felt tired, and with being pregnant it made it that much harder to stay awake, and her family was very worried about, if Ana was going to make it or not, Ana was just carrying one child, and Rido wanted to look something up just in case if he can figure out what was going on with his Ana, Rido was prepared for anything, even if it meant killing his own child to save Ana life, Rido was not ready in losing Ana, Rido really wanted to be with her for life, " Rido, have you forgotten?, if I die, I will come back, it really isn't a big deal sweetie" Anastasiya said trying to make her lover Rido feel better, " this is different Ana, it can if it is coming from inside you okay, I looked it up, this child you are carrying, is and will be powerful, our child can turn you into dust before your delivery, I am ready for anything Ana, I know I will protect you if that's the case " Rido said seriously and then looked up at Ana, and Ana could feel Rido emotions, she started to feel sorry for Rido and they just ended up hugging each other, the kid's were outside doing their own thing, Rido decided to lift Ana shirt up only to rub her belly and calm their growing child, hoping it gave their child the love and attention it wanted so it wasn't so greedy and hurting Ana in the process, " Rido please, I feel tired, may I take a nap please?" Ana said complaining and also wanting Rido to keep massaging her belly, it almost put her to sleep the massage and the feel of Rido hands grazing her body gently and rubbing her tell she falls asleep, their growing child was starting to calm down and gave Ana a break, which helped her rest and nap peacefully, Rido watched his tired lover that was sleeping soundly and looked cute because Ana started to snore, which also made Rido feel like he sure could use a nap himself too, " have a good nap Ana, I love you hun " Rido whispered to Ana, and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead, before he passed out, Rido wanted to make sure Ana was okay by just looking at her, Ana was just snoring lightly, and Ana looked truly okay, Rido then brought Ana closer to himself so she was laying on him and so Rido can feel her heartbeat and when Rido felt it was okay to nap, Rido then let himself relax and rest, sleeping by Ana.

"Haha, gotcha Eifah! " Rajani yelled at her older brother, they were having a snowball fight, while Cendrine was out with friends and Adrienne at a sleep over with her best friend , whoever that is, " no fair Rajani, I wasn't even ready, and no power's that is cheating!" Eifah just yelled back, angry at his youngest sister Rajani, Rajani really didn't care they were just having fun nothing serious, then Rajani went to get a snowball only to feel a snowball hitting her back that made her fall, and face planting herself in the snow, and Eifah laughed at his little sister, Rajani felt very upset with Eifah and made him pay, by taking his vision away making everything look dark, Eifah forgot his little sister can manipulate brain and thought waves, making them see complete darkness or frightening them with their own worst fears by putting them in a dream, "okay Rajani, I am sorry, you win, bring me back to reality please " Eifah said and apologized, Rajani felt her brother emotion, and that he was telling the truth, Rajani then gave his vision back and Eifah felt happy and relieved, " thank you Rajani " Eifah told her, " yep " Rajani just answered, looking happy and satisfied, " that fucking bitch!, arhhh! " they heard their sister Adrienne come home, " Adrienne, what is wrong?" Rajani asked her older sister, then Adrienne started crying, " my friend was nice to me you know, but as she invited her other friends to come over, they said oh you are friends with her, sorry it is either us or Adrienne, pick, so my friend just told me to leave and to never come back, I thought she was my friend!" Adrienne just cried to some of her siblings, Rajani and Eifah felt sorry for Adrienne, then they heard baby Anjay that was a year older come out and not really dressed for the weather, " Addy it is okay, please smile " Anjay asked of his older sister Adrienne, and Adrienne smiled at her baby brother and went to Anjay to pick him up and hold him, " thank you Anjay, you are a sweety as always love bug" Adrienne told Anjay and giving him a kiss on the cheek, Anjay felt disgusted by his sister kiss, and Rajani even Eifah bursted out laughing " OMG, Anjay face was priceless haha! " Eifah laughed and tried to calm down, Rajani gut hurt from laughing too hard and she also let herself calm down, " okay ya guys, wanna create our own thing this evening or night," Adrienne said and suggested, Eifah and Rajani actually didn't mind but loved the idea, " let's do a sleep over of just us, " Rajani said, " I'll order pizza and make popcorn " Eifah said and offered, " may, I bring Whiskers? " Anjay asked and looked cute, " yes he may come" Rajani answered. Whiskers was Anjay bobcat, whiskers was also a stuffed animal so no worrys, they decided to watch Madagascar Europe's most wanted, Hotel Transylvania, then before the third movie played Adrienne friend called, and said she was sorry but Adrienne put her foot down, " don't call me again, we are done, bye " Adrienne said and hung up, then the pizza arrived, about damn time Eifah and Adrienne thought, " well I didn't realize you guys lived 18 miles away from the city, don't call us again please " the delivery guy said and before Eifah tipped the guy Eifah decided not to, " then go fuck yourself, you get no tip then, bye " Eifah said and slammed the door, which woke his parents up by mistake, Eifah didn't mean for that slam to be that loud, Ana smelled something good and she started heading downstairs, Rido still felt tired and tryed waking up, then Rido smelled something greasy and it actually smelled pretty good, " Eifah dear did you buy enough for everyone? " his mom asked tiredly, then they all heard their moms' stomach growl, and Ana felt embarrassed, " how did you buy it anyway that is what I want to know" his dad said and asked, and man did their dad look tired! And better yet Rido looked pissed, " don't worry dad, I didn't use you or moms card, Adrienne and I pitched in with our chore money, and yes mom, I bought 3 large pizzas, so enjoy, and mom you better take and eat 3 slices, I sense the baby wants to try it too" Eifah said and told his mom, Rido was stunned his son Eifah can tell what the baby wants" and dad, she seems to like it when you rub mom's belly, or the naps," Eifah also added, and Rido was just shocked and speechless, am I getting old or am I just losing my touch Rido thought to himself, Rido saw most of his family attack the pizza, but had to get a slice for Anjay, and Anjay seems to enjoy it and wanted another one, before Adrienne touched her pizza, she went on Netflix to find a movie, and found the book of life, and started watching it, Rido was not in the mood to watch it and so Rido decided to go back to bed, " don't stay up too late you three, I'll take Anjay to bed, love you sweethearts " their mom said, and so Ana went to take Anjay to bed, but went the wrong way, Ana put Anjay in Rajani room by accident, probably because Ana felt pretty tired and looked like she wanted to go bed, so Ana went to join Rido and passed out like a light. Adrienne, Eifah, and Rajani feel asleep in the living room, and they looked pretty hilarious, Adrienne and Rajani had popcorn all over on the couch, and almost ruined the blankets and couch, Eifah just had weird snoring and his mouth was wide open.

Noe' was getting cranky and wanted to be with his friends but he was stuck, with Luna and his older brother Axel, and they were supposed to look after Noe' but they feel asleep on the couch, Noe' did not care, he got up and left not caring about those two lovebirds and started heading to his friends room, Noe' wanted to see his favorite buddy's, so he went into Oskar and Adir room and noticed they were gone, Noe' just felt sad and didn't know what to do, Noe' then saw some other good friends he had, Akshay Yuki and Zero youngest son so far, then Ashni Rima and Senri youngest girl, and Noe' looked so Happy, then he ran to his friends, and Noe' looked soo cute, he had sapphire blue hair, but has his dad Ichiru mysterious eyes, then Rei and Vanessa showed up out of no where, " here you go Ashni and Akshay, oh hi Noe', aren't you a cutie, hey Rei can you look after Noe' while I go and make him a sundae? " Vanessa asked of Rei, and Rei didn't mind, " than make me one Vanessa" Rei shouted, "I can do that, no big deal" Vanessa said, then took off towards the kitchen to make the sundaes, " so Noe' sweetie, how was your day today? " Rei asked of Noe', and then Noe' became sad again," it is getting better, I was feeling sad, but since I am with you guys, I feel better, " Noe' said and explained, Vanessa heard Noe' joyful answer and she decided to give Noe' some more soft warm Brownies in his ice cream dish, when Vanessa got back she noticed they decided to play go fish and Noe' was about to throw a temper tantrum, because Noe' wasn't very good at memory games and also cause Noe' was losing, big time, " here you go sweetie " Vanessa said to Noe', and Noe' reached up to it to grab it from Vanessa, and Noe' started munching on his sundae, then Noe' and Akshay got a brain freeze and had the most cutest weird expressions on their face. Rei, Vanessa and Ashni started laughing at the two boys, and Akshay when he recovered, he stuck his tongue out at Ashni and Rei, which Vanessa sighed, because the drama never seemed to stop, but it really was not that bad, it was tolerable.

When Yuki woke up, she noticed she was in the hospital, and her lover Zero was there in a nearby chair that looked extremely uncomfortable to nap or wait in, " Zero wake up, am I okay?, where are the twins?, I don't feel them, are they okay?" Yuki asked and begged wanting to know, Zero woke up and didn't really know how to answer Yuki, but Zero went for it and tried his best to explain it, Zero sat up in that uncomfortable chair only to grab and hold Yuki hand gently, "Yuki the twins are okay, that's the point, they almost killed you but didn't thank God, your father did a curse to protect you and also the newborns too while the doctors did quite the quick c section, you have to stay here a few days to recover Yuki and I am okay with that, you need it and deserve to rest" Zero said and explained to Yuki, and then Zero tightened his grip on Yuki hand " don't ever leave me Yuki, you really scared me, I was crying and I thought I was going to lose you, I never gotten so emotional like this before, I really love you Yuki " Zero said almost getting teary eyed again, Yuki felt so much love, warmth and heart from Zero, that it helped Yuki tremendously with her recovery, who knew Love was that powerful. Later on that evening Yuki lover Zero decided to stay and keep Yuki company, Zero was like a tit baby and always wanted to be by Yuki side making sure Yuki was okay, Yuki decided to make room for Zero to sleep by her on the hospital bed that she is laying and resting in, because Yuki just didn't want Zero sleeping in that uncomfortable chair again then a nurse came by, and the nurse announced " oh hi Yuki, I am glad and happy with your progress, you are doing well and that is great, but there is just a miner issue, we can't discharge your twins with you because they aren't named and signed yet, here is the form you and Zero need to sign and fill out first then Yuki, you can go home tomorrow " the nurse said and explained, also making sure Zero signed Yuki discharge papers, since it is Zero responsibility to look after Yuki and his growing family, but after what happened, Zero did not want anymore kid's, he became done with it and made up his mind. " Zero dear what should we name the twins?" Yuki asked curious still trying to find the perfect name to fit the twins,

" Well Yuki, when the doctors did the quick C section it started to snow like really bad, almost like a blizzard in the delivery room then it started to calm down and looked almost pure because it looked that beautiful, but the doctors had to hurry cause you were turning pale very quick and you were losing blood, I was trying not to freak out, the doctors were yelling at each other then your dad came in, "oh for heavens sake, hurry the twins are taking my daughters' life!" Kaien Cross yelled at them, " we can't or we will lose both, Your daughter is not going to make it and the twins are going to suffocate but they are being stubborn and we don't want to hurt Yuki but someone ain't going to make it" the professional explained and Zero and Cross became at a loss, and Zero started to cry, Cross knew a strong spell and it was effective but Cross had to hurry, Kaien Cross went quick to his daughter and put his hand over his daughter Yuki heart and the other above where the c section was, then a bright light glowed and all of a sudden the delivery room became white, and felt extremely cold, then noticing it was snow. Back with Yuki, " I am sorry you went through that hun, they sound powerful, what's the gender though sweetie? " Yuki asked, " the oldest is a boy, the youngest is a girl " Zero answered, then added " how about for our son, we will call him Yukio " Zero said and suggested, Yuki loved that name " then for a girl let's name her Miyuki " Yuki said and wanted, so they decided to name the twins Yukio and Miyuki, " Yuki I am tired, I feel like cuddling and holding you " Zero said passionately, that melted Yuki heart " of course sweetie, I feel tired myself, I can't believe I have been here for going on 4 day's now, I can't wait to go home and sleep in my own bed " Yuki said as she pulled some sheets up as Zero got in the hospital bed with her and started covering them up, " I am just thankful you are with me Yuki " Zero breathed in his lover Yuki ears then kissed Yuki on the cheek and resting his face by hers, Yuki watched Zero go into a quick sleep and didn't realize Zero was that tired, Yuki felt loved and loved how Zero was holding her, like she meant the world to him. Yuki got comfortable in Zero arms quick and ended up dosing off herself, and that night Yuki got a nice beautiful dream. Yukio name is Japanese and meant- Snow boy, Miyuki name is Japanese and meant- Silence of deep snow, Serene character.

Ana got jolted out of her sleep and she sat up in bed, then started feeling a bad pain in her side, and Ana didn't even realize her water just broke but Rido felt it and it made Rido become wide awake, then Ana gave a loud hurtful cry because something inside her was hurting her, and Eifah senses it as he woke up from his mother's cry, Eifah and Adrienne woke up and dashed to their mom only to see their dad pick up their mom and carrying her, " outta the way" Rido shouted at his kid's then brushed by them, Eifah and Adrienne felt insulted but didn't care, they were all more concerned with their mom Ana, as the two just followed their dad into the car, as Ana got placed in the car, Eifah and Adrienne just got in the back and buckles themselves in, " dad why is mom due so soon, she is supposed to have 2 or 3 more years to go, this is too soon, mom is only 2 year's along" Eifah said and asked his dad Rido, while Rido drove like an angry maniac, now not far from the hospital, " Eifah just shut up! Okay, I don't need this right now, and I already know that, your sibling is going to be rare and strong that is why your mom is hurting, the baby is taking your mom energy and her life because that newborn is being too greedy, I might kill it, if I have to " Rido said and some what explained hoping his kids were old enough to understand and they actually did, Adrienne prayed that the newborn made it and her mom Ana too, and Eifah felt his dads frustration, " AAAHHHHH!, " Ana cried as Rido rushed her into the hospital carrying her delicately, and his kid's followed, then a bunch of nurses saw and warned the special doctors to get ready, " okay Ana, it is nice seeing you again, but this procedure is going to be way different, a C section becomes too dangerous to use in this case, so Rido I hope you know a strong healing spell to make this work or you will lose both" the doctor said and explained, "only a half c section will do" the doctor ordered the nurse's, then Rido got ready and placed his left hand over Ana heart and the other above Ana wound where the half C section was done, then Rido did the spell as the doctor tried to go in and get the one child out, then a big glow radiated from Ana and then the whole room went straight dark but not too dark in the delivery room, then they all saw a weird creepy shadow that wanted to comsume anyone or anything because it looked that fucking creepy, then the lights came back on before the shadow had the chance to attack, and Ana made it, the baby too thank God, Rido had to step back for awhile to just breathe and Rido felt much more better than ever knowing Ana was going to be okay " hey Dad what should we name the baby? " Adrienne asked her dad, "congratulations Ana and Rido you have a baby girl" the doctor said and handed their baby girl to them, Rido let Ana hold her first, " that shadow reminded me of someone I used to know Rido, I want to name her this time" Ana said and insisted, then added, " her name will be Zila " Ana said and Rido didn't mind and it didn't bother him at all while Eifah and Adrienne disagrees, but their mom Ana spoke up, " you know I have been through hell with this pregnancy, and you will be nice and accept the name Zila ". Zila name is Hebrew and meant- Shadow.

" Hanadagi! " Shizuka cried out in pain, even though Hanadagi was quite far away hanging out with his oldest daughters and his son Hagan with Shizuka, Hanadagi can still feel if something bad might happen to Shizuka, it was like a strong signal that he can just feel, Hanadagi dashed to Shizuka, accidentally leaving his family "owww!, ahhh!" Shizuka moaned in pain then clutching her belly and her side, then Shizuka gave another cry, " Shizuka sweetie! " Hanadagi yelled out in worry, from hearing Shizuka cries, Hanadagi then looked at Shizuka, as he got near Shizuka and picked her up, ready to carry Shizuka. Hanadagi noticed as he carried her, that Shizuka was getting pale and I mean very pale, Shizuka looked like, her life was about to fade away because their newborns, were sucking her energy away, "Shizuka don't you dare leave me, here have some of my blood, it will help" Hanadagi said and offered as he carried Shizuka. Meanwhile with the others, " I can't believe dad just upped and left! " Hanabusa mom complains, then Akatsuki mom spoke up, " something bad could have happened to Shizuka, I am going to grab Hagan and get ahold of the others to let them know, that Shizuka might be in labor " she explained, " but mom isn't due for another 2 years, mom isn't even 2 years along yet " Hagan said all worried, Akatsuki mom felt sympathetic towards her younger brother Hagan, " that's the problem Hagan, you are going to have a strong sibling, if it hurts the mom, it usually means a powerful child will be born" she started to explain but her sister interrupted, Hanabusa and Akatsuki Aunt intervened, " come on let's go, we will chat about this later, now is not the time, dad needs us especially Shizuka " She explained to her other sister's and yes they agreed to talk about this conversation some other day, when they got ahold of almost everyone, they started heading to the hospital to support and be there for their dad and Shizuka too, especially Shizuka. " Hanadagi we are going to need your help on Shizuka procedure, if you know a strong healing spell use it please, if you aren't careful you will lose the baby and Shizuka, so we will do a half c section first then we will need you to start the healing spell and use its full potential " the doctor asked and basically told Hanadagi, then they got ready for it, " okay Shizuka dear, get ready, and whatever you do, please don't leave me " Hanadagi kissed Shizuka on the lips and requested of her, and Shizuka prayed even hoped this procedure would go well, " AAAHHHHH!" Shizuka yelled out in pain, and tried keeping still, " hurry up! " Hanadagi yelled at the doctor, and the doctor was trying to do his best but kept fucking up, " mom, please just breathe, everything will be okay " Hagan said as he entered the delivery room and being there for his mom, then Daivik and Kerani showed up, to supporting their mom, and prayed hoping there mom would be okay, especially Hanadagi, " get outta the way boss, you are wasting time" the nurse pushed her boss aside and went in the c section to get their baby out, then wild rose's, all sorts of beautiful colors started blooming filling up the delivery room making the room look heavenly then started to fade away like it was an hallucination, Hanadagi wanted to focus and completed the healing spell, and it became successful!, thank God, everyone felt, Shizuka felt pain but the pain was starting to go away, Shizuka then accidentally passed out from feeling too tired and the nurse's were quick and hooked Shizuka up to some blood IV's, Hanadagi knew his lover would be okay, that Shizuka just wanted and needed her rest, and she deserves it. " dad what should we name, oh yea, nurse what is the gender?" Kerani said and then asked the nurse, " it is a boy, congratulations " the nurse said and told them, then gave her boss a mean glare, the doctor just left the room and knew he fucked up, but everything turned out okay thanks to the nurse, and they all thanked her, " let's give your mom some alone time " the nurse suggested and everyone agrees and leaves, except Hanadagi, he wanted to stay and keep his lover company, Hanadagi was thinking about names almost all night trying to find a good name for their son, then he thought about the name Nasrin, Hanadagi knew that was more of a girl's name than a boy's name but he decided to go with it and hoped Shizuka would be okay with that. When Shizuka woke up she noticed she was at home, then started wondering how long she has slept, " oh hi mom, it's good your awake, you only have been asleep for what 4 days, but anyways dad named the baby Nasrin, I think it is a nice name, kinda classy for a boys name hunh?" Her son Daivik announced and said, Shizuka thought that name was kinda cute for a boy, but Shizuka felt for all the name's in the world, why in God's name did Hanadagi pick that name. Nasrin name is Hindu / Indian and meant- Wild Rose.

Somnus and Sesha Ichiru and Maria twins answered the door when they heard the doorbell ring and no one answered so they decided to answer the door for a change, " hello, does a Aislinn and Astrid live here? " the UPS guy asked, " yes let me get her for you " Sesha answers back, then Somnus decided to be a hot head about it, "Aislinn and Astrid you got mail, come get your crap" Somnus said and blared through the house, the two girls became excited when they heard the news from downstairs that they rushed downstairs to their mail, and it was a lot of beautifully neat wrapped gifts. Aislinn and Astrid shrieked when they got their mail, and Sesha felt sad, even though Astrid was really happy, Aislinn not so much, Aislinn was trying to get over Akatsuki and the fact that it made some of her friends mad and upset, mostly jealous because their boyfriends never bought them nice thing's, " Aislinn I wanna see your gifts, Astrid you too, please" Sesha said and begged, Aislinn felt sad and sorry for Sesha, but gave Sesha a nice polite smile " sure, I just need help taking all this stuff in the living room " Aislinn said and asked because it really was a lot, Akatsuki really went all out out on this one, but Sesha wasn't the only one that wanted to see the girl's gifts, Myra and Monika heard the noise, so did Ajeya, Mai, Rei, then Tempesta and Nariko, and they also helped Aislinn and Astrid bring their stuff in, into the the living room so they can see the gifts faster, " Astrid open this one first, it is bigger than the others" Sesha said and encouraged, getting excited more than Astrid and Aislinn, but Astrid couldn't agree more and tackles the first big box, and pulled out a very beautiful elegant ballroom dress, it is a nice beautiful brown dress that is covered in light blue and white elegant flowers all over the dress, and the dress has a nice scarve and came with beautiful dangling earrings, and a pair of beautiful light blue pumps, and all the girl's became happy for Astrid, and they all were goofy and making Astrid blush, " Aislinn you should see 2 gifts instead one at a time or we will be here all day" Monika said and pointed out, Aislinn agreed with her best friend Monika on that one, and agreed to do just that, and started opening 2 at a time, and Aislinn pulled out 2 dresses, they were pretty but not her taste, one gift was a nice set it was silver and sapphire, and came with earrings and shoes, Aislinn decided that gift would look more nice on her friend Monika than on her, Monika was shocked her friend let her have a a gift that was really for her friend Aislinn, " take it Monika, I do not want it, it is yours " Monika felt the gift in her hand's as Aislinn let her have it, Monika hugged Aislinn and dashed upstairs wanting to try it on and do twirling, with the other gift, it was nice but still Aislinn didn't think it would look nice on her, it is a beautiful purple with violet and soft blues in the dress, the violet and blue looked well together and the design looked gorgeous, it looked like an elegant Techno dress, now Aislinn knew her friend Tempesta would love this dress and Aislinn let Tempesta have it and Tempesta became overjoyed with the gift and ran upstairs as well, Astrid realized her older sister was trying to get over Akatsuki, Astrid knew to talk about that later and decided going to her next gift, it was a beautiful outfit, but Astrid thought it looked too sporty, and cannot see herself wearing it, then Astrid noticed Nariko really liked it also sensing that Nariko wanted to try it on, Astrid knew it might be a little big on her but decided to let Nariko have it, and Nariko shrieks becoming happy and hugged Astrid for the gift " yea yea no problem " Astrid said, then Nariko ran upstairs, Aislinn felt good giving away some gifts, yes they were pretty but Aislinn wanted her friends to be happy also, not just her, then went to her next 2 gifts and they were dress sets again, both dresses were elegant ballroom dresses, one set looked very pretty, it was a very light orange with gold hints in the dress it also came with a scarf, jewelry and shoes. Aislinn thought this outfit would look more nice and lovely on Mai than on her and decided to let her friend Mai have it, Mai thought the material felt nice and soft and couldn't wait to feel it against her skin so she rushed up to her room to try it on, then the other dress set was a nice Lavender color dress that had some white lace and silk in the lavender dress, it looked gorgeous, but yet again Aislinn didn't think this would look nice on her then noticed Myra was eyeing the dress and I think Myra took the hint that Aislinn didn't want it, so Myra got up off the couch to go to Aislinn and hug her, also thanking Aislinn for the gift. Astrid knew it was her turn and decided to open 2 gifts this time instead of one, and she got two outfit sets, and they looked pretty neat, one outfit set looked punk and something Astrid knew she would never wear, and so Rei dashed to Astrid begging to have that outfit " knock yourself out " Astrid said and handed Rei the punk outfit, Rei started jumping up and down also hugging her new gift at the same time, then gave Astrid a big hug, and going to her room to try it on. Ajeya started to feel alone and could not believe most her friends got nice cool gifts and she hasn't got one yet, then more girlfriends started to show up wondering what the commotion was about, Vanessa, Ai, Bevin, and Lunangelia crashed in the living room to hangout with Aislinn, Astrid, Sesha and Ajeya. "hi sis, got more gifts from Hanabusa and Akatsuki?" Vanessa asked of her sisters, making them blush, then Astrid ignored her older sister Vanessa to focus on being happy and pissing her sister off, " yes, actually I did get gifts, they are pretty gorgeous and I let my friends have some gifts " Astrid said with confidence and felt much better rubbing that knowledge in her sister Vanessa face, " okay you two that is enough, is their any gifts left, because I want to see them, I bet they will look nice on you " Ai said to her sister's trying to break the tension also wanting to see the gifts her sisters got in the mail, Aislinn opened her next 2 gifts up and yes Aislinn thought, decent outfits that Aislinn thought were nice and decided to keep, then it was Astrid turn again, this time Astrid really did not like the outfits at all, one set looked more hippy than anything and the other looked more like a Halloween naughty outfit, Ai really liked the hippy outfit and so Astrid let her sister Ai have it and gave the other to her sister Vanessa, because Astrid would do anything to get her sister Vanessa to leave, but Vanessa seemed happy with it and left peacefully with no drama, Vanessa wanted to try it on and decided to dump Douglas so she can try it out on a different guy, besides Vanessa was getting excited meeting other vampires and especially the boys, Aislinn was up again, and in her turn, she got nice outfits but Aislinn couldn't find herself to ever wearing it, one looked gorgeous and maybe too nice to wear or have, so Ajeya really liked it and fell in love with it, Aislinn let Ajeya have it, then the next one looked cute and maybe a little to small to wear, it looked very adorable but they were small revealing PJ's and Aislinn thought it would fit perfectly on Sesha and Sesha changed right in the living room and I guess couldn't wait to wear it, " oh this feels nice, thank you Aislinn " Sesha said and felt thankful, also wanting to see more of Aislinn and Astrid gifts, Aislinn felt pretty good and gave Sesha a nice polite smile basically saying your welcome, then it was Astrid turn again, this time she found an outfit she really liked and decided to keep it, the other one not so much, it was elegant and punk, don't get me wrong it is a pretty badass outfit but it just wasn't Astrid style and Astrid let Bevin have it. Now it was just Aislinn, Astrid, Sesha and Luna left in the living room and Aislinn was starting to feel tired, she had 6 more gifts to go, and Akatsuki really spoiled her this time, while her sister Astrid just had 4 more to go, they decided to hurry up and get this over with already, Aislinn found an outfit for Luna and decided to keep the rest in respect of what Akatsuki did for her, Astrid found the rest of her gifts worth keeping and wouldn't give em away period. Astrid loved her letter from Hanabusa but for Aislinn it was more emotional than anything else " dear Aislinn, I have had quite the hard time trying to forget about you, it has been a year that I have been trying to let you go and I have been feeling miserable not seeing you, I really want to see you when your a little more older, please don't forget about me Aislinn, because I promise to never forget about you again or in trying to, please wait for me, I promise to be back in 4 year's and I think I am falling for you Aislinn, I promise to not wait too long again in responding to your letters, I spent a lot of money, because I want you to know that you are on my mind, and you mean the world to me, please don't forget me Aislinn, later lovebug : )".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Acceptance Letter (small fixes)

Addae, Alika, Ayo, Hasan, Fenyang (African)

Addae - (Girl name), name is African, name means - The Morning Sun. Addae skin is a Soft Brown color, her hair is Pitch-Black that is beautifully mixed with pure Blonde highlights, Addae's hairstyle is also very gorgeous, she likes to keep her hair long and wavy and preferred to have her hair down most of the time, Addae liked to style her hair with at least 6 small silver butterfly clips, Addae's eyes are a nice Warm-Brown color.

Alika - (Girl name), name is African, name means- Most Beautiful. Alika's skin is a Warm Brown color, her hair is a nice Dark-Brown color that is beautifully mixed with Regular-Brown and Black colors, which looked like an endless mix of the three colors, that made Alika's hairstyle quite the sight to look at, like her cousin Addae, Alika also liked to keep her hair long and wavy, even preferred to have it down from time to time, almost everyday she would cover her hair in a light mist of silver glitter, but unlike Addae, Alika's eyes are a nice Teal color, that she inherited from her Mother.

Ayo - (Boy name), name is African, name means- Happiness. Ayo's skin is a Strong Brown color, to the point his hair is also a strong Black color, which made his hair style look pretty damn good for a man like him, even though Ayo is African, he liked to keep the side Pompadour haircut to stay sophisticated, Ayo's eyes are a gorgeous Soft-Grey color.

Hasan - (Boy name), name is African, name means- Handsome. Hasan's skin is a Light Brown color, and because of his skin color, Hasan's hair is a Strong Brown color mixed with all different colors of lovely Warm-Browns, Hasan did not mind having his hair long and preferred to keep his dreadlocks no matter what, Hasan's eyes are a gorgeous Warm-Violet color.

Fenyang- (Boy name), name is African and Egyptian, name means- Conquers. Because of his ethnicity, Fenyang's skin is a Light Brown color, but his hair stayed a Pitch-Black color of what it is supposed to be in both the Egyptian and African cultures. Fenyang fell in love with the angular fringe haircut he got a couple days ago, because Fenyang thought the hairstyle did resemble his personality a little bit and decided to keep his hair that way for I don't know how long, Fenyang's eyes are a gorgeous Emerald-Green color. Fenyang also have's weird tattoos all over his body, which did look pretty cool.

Karayan (Armenian)

Karayan - (Boy name), name is Armenian, name means- The Dark One. Karayan's skin is a nice Peach / Light Beige color, Karayan's hair is a nice Dark-Brown color that is beautifully mixed with different colors of Light-Brown, Karayan liked to keep his hairstyle as simple as possible, he prefers a casual haircut and nothing more, Karayan's eyes are a gorgeous Chocolate-Brown color.

Arun, Dara (Cambodian)

Arun - (Boy name), name is Cambodian, Hindi, Indian, name means - Sun. Arun skin is a Warm Beige color, his hair is a gorgeous Scarlet-Red color, for his hairstyle, he liked to keep his hair simple and casual, his eye's are a nice Blue-Green color.

Dara - (Girl name), name is Cambodian, name means- Stars. Dara skin is a Warm Beige color, her hair color is a beautiful Cobalt-Blue, her hairstyle is a medium length, she prefers to have her hair straight and silky, Dara hair looked so heavenly too, her eye's are a beautiful Blue-Green color.

Alarice, Ambika, Gabi (Cold City Goth)

Alarice - (Girl name), name is Teutonic, cold city Goth, name means- Ruler Of All. Alarice skin is a nice Pale White color, while her hair is a beautiful mixture of White and Silver colors, she liked to keep her hair long and would grab some strands to braid them, then pull all of her hair back to be in a twisted low ponytail, Alarice's hair looks so lovely, it might as well be flawless, her eye's are even a nice soft Grey-Blue color.

Ambika - (Girl name), name is Hindi, cold city Goth, name means- Goddess of Destruction. Ambika's skin is a nice Tan color, while her hair is a beautiful Magenta color, for a hairstyle, Ambika likes to keep her hair long and wavy, and likes the classic romantic side ponytail, which looks heavenly to have, since it looks so silky and flawless to touch, her eye's are a strong beautiful Copper color.

Gabi - (Girl name), name is cold city Goth, name means- Misunderstood. Gabi's skin is a nice Cream-color, while her hair is a beautiful Indigo color, her hair is medium length and very curly, Gabi likes to have her hair in the woven low ponytail and with the way her hair looks, is more than flawless and maybe even more mesmerizing compared to other Pure-Blood Vampires, Gabi's eye's are a goregous Crisp Light-Blue color.

Laco, Fiala, Lexa (Czechoslovakian)

Laco - (Boy name), name is Czechoslovakian, name means- Famous Ruler. Laco skin is a nice Cream color, his hair have's an endless mixture of Red, Light-Brown, and Orange color, for a hair style, Laco likes to keep his hair short, to look like a modern Caesar haircut, his eye's are a gorgeous Dark-Brown color.

Fiala - (Girl name), name is Czechoslovakian, name means- Violet. Fiala skin is a nice Cream color, while her hair is a beautiful Dark Cherry-Red color, she have's shoulder length hair that is naturally wavy, which looks heavenly to touch, even look at, Fiala's eye's are a nice Warm-Brown color.

Lexa - (Girl name), name is Czechoslovakian, name means- Defender Of Mankind. Lexa skin is a nice Cream color and she haves some freckles, her hair is a gorgeous Scarlet-Red color, her hair is quite long and is naturally wavy which complemented her look and of who she is as a person, as an individual, Lexa is a beautiful woman with flawless features, and her eye's are a soft Light-Brown color.

Heru, Eshe ( Egyptian )

Heru - ( Boy name ), name is Egyptian, name means - Sun God. Heru's skin is a Natural Beige color, while his hair is Pitch-Black color, for a hairstyle, Heru prefers to have his hair to be short and spikey, nothing more or less, his eye's are a nice Deep-Hazel color.

Eshe - ( Girl name ), name is Egyptian, name means- Life. Eshe's skin is a Natural Beige color, while her hair is a Strong Pitch-Black color, for a hairstyle, Eshe liked to keep her hair long and curly, because she preferred to keep it down and free from whatever, as an individual, Eshe looks heavenly to look at, even her eye's are a beautiful Light-Hazel color.

Beryl, Jetta, Adad ( Greek )

Beryl - ( Girl name ), name is Greek, name means - Green jewel. Beryl skin is a nice Warm-Beige color, while her hair is a beautiful Sea-Green color, for a hairstyle, Beryl likes to keep her hair long and wavy, which is beautiful and quite heavenly to look at, Beryl's eye's are a nice Chestnut-Brown color.

Jetta - ( Girl name ), name is Greek, name means - Black jewel. Jetta skin color is a warm beige color, her hair is a beautiful spring green color, her hair is shoulder length and usually tousled, Jetta liked looking cute and heavenly but nothing more, Jetta believed that simple beauty is more than enough, her eye color is a beautiful mahogany brown color.

Adad - ( Boy name ), name is Greek, name means - Storm and flood God. Adad skin color is a warm beige color, his hair is a nice dark green color, Adad hairstyle is different, he liked and preferred the modern Pompadour haircut, his eye color is a nice dark brown.

Abela, Kailani, Kai, Mano ( Hawaiian )

Abela - ( Girl name ), name is Hawaiian, name means - Breathing spirit. Abela skin color is a warm tan color, her hair is a black and brown color, her hair is shoulder length and looks very curly, her hair style is having it braided or a strong French braid in the back, Abela liked looking cute nothling more, but Abela looked flawless anyway, her eye color is a beautiful cobalt blue color.

Kailani - ( Girl name ), name is Hawaiian, name means- Sea and Sky. Kailani skin color is a nice cream color, her hair color is a black and brown color, her hair is very long and wavy, her hairstyle is quite out there, there is a little part where it is shaved, then she has nice side bangs, and the rest of her hair is just let go, and down. Kailani is very beautiful and almost looked flawless, Her eye color is also unique, one is a beautiful strong green, the other is a light crisp blue.

Kai - ( Boy name ), name is Hawaiian, name means - The Sea. Kai skin color is a strong tan color, his hair is a silver color, with a few light grey strands in his hair, his hair style is nice and sharp, he preferred the short back and side's look, his eye color is a nice trancing violet color.

Mano - ( Boy name ), name is Hawaiian and Spanish, name means- Shark, Passionate lover. Mano skin color is a strong Dark-Tan color, his hair is a strong Dirty-Blonde color, he prefers his haircut to be a short back and side look nothing else, his eye color is unique, one is a nice Mellow-Brown color, while the other is nice Light-Green color.

Dacso, Frici ( Hungarian )

Dacso - ( Boy name ), name is Hungarian, name means - God judge's. Dacso skin color is a light Beige color, his hair color is a Dark-Chocolate-Brown, his hair is somewhat short, he just liked to slick it back with his comb, then a little gel, that's it, his eye color is a nice Warm-Brown color.

Valente ( Italian and Portuguese )

Valente - ( Girl name ), name is Italian and Portuguese, name means - Strong, the name of more than 50 saint's and 3 Roman emperors. Because of Valente's ethnicity, her skin is a Medium Beige color, haves beautiful Pitch-Black hair, which is quite curly and long, with nice side bangs that compliment her face, there are time's Lady Valente liked to have her hair in a nice ponytail with at least 3 small golden butterfly clips in her hair, which made Valente look almost close to flawless, even though Valente's eye color looked a bit mysterious, they are a breathtaking Dark-Emerald color that could put a person into a trance.

Ryu ( Japanese )

Ryu - ( Boy name ), name is Japanese, name means - A Japanese Dragon able to live in the air, on land or in the water, Ryu is considered one of the four sacred creatures of Orient and symbolizes storm's and rain. Because of this man's legacy, Ryu's skin is a nice Apricot color, haves pure Crisp-White hair which is Ryu's natural hair color that actually runs in their family, then haves his Father's eyes. Ryu liked to keep his hair on the down low but every once in awhile, he would go to the barber shop in town to keep it at shoulder length except this time, the barber wanted to try something new for him, so Ryu let him do so within reason, when the barber got done, Ryu did not want to look at his hair at first, but with a few persuasions from people for him to just look at it, made Ryu get the courage he needed to look in the barber's mirror "Oh my gosh, I really like it" Ryu said to him, with a pleased look on his face "I decided to go all out to give you a messy angular fringe look, or a cool spiky up do, I hope you like the hairstyle Lord Ryu" The barber told him as he took the cape off of Ryu, while one of his employee's wanted help Master Ryu stand up from his chair, before they had the chance to reach out for their broom to start sweeping up all the hair Zachery cut off, Ryu wanted to say thankful and gave the place $5000 just t be nice, Ryu really liked this barber shop and would hate to not see this place anymore, Oh Crap, I forgot to mention Ryu's gorgeous Blue-Green eyes and every time he went into town to visit, the chicks would rush out just to see Ryu walk along the sidewalk.

Afa ( Polynesian )

Afa - ( Boy name ), name is Polynesian, name means - Hurricane. Afa's skin is a nice Medium Tan color, which enhanced the color of his hair that looked pretty bad-ass on him as a person, Afa's hair is a nice Forest-Green color that would make most women even men, want him for a companion, Afa is quite picky when it comes to hairstyles and he thought the simple casual look made him look quite nice even charming, so he preferred to keep his hair that way, just to torture the women and gay man around him, Afa's eye color is an endless Hazel that could make any person get lost in.

Linna ( Scandinavian )

Linna - ( Girl name ), name is Scandinavian, name means - Small Blue Flower. Linna's skin is a nice Medium Tan color, and because of her ethnicity, Linna's hair not only looks flawless but felt heavenly to touch, that could make any woman jealous to have, Linna's hair is a beautiful Warm-Chestnut Brown color and she liked to keep her hair down, which is quite long but also wavy, Linna's eye color looked like an endless color of strong Cobalt-Blue.

Matteus ( Swedish )

Matteus - (Boy name), name is Swedish, name means - Gift From God. Matteus's skin is a Strong Beige color, to the reason why Matteus's hair is a heavenly Dark Chocolate Brown Color, Matteus is kinda picky on how he likes his hair, the man preferred the side Pompadour haircut and Matteus liked to keep his hair that way, nothing more or less than that hairstyle, even though Matteus's eyes are a bit mysterious, none the less, his eye's are a gorgeous Dark-Blue color.

Nyura (Ukrainian)

Nyura - (Girl name), name is Ukrainian, name means - Graceful. Nyura's skin is a nice Pale Peach color, Nyura's hair is quite the sight to look at, her hair is a beautiful mixture of Dark-Brown, Light-Brown, and Pure Blonde colors, Nyura liked to keep her hair simple as possible, she preferred to have her hair down, which looked nice and curly on its own with a silky texture feeling, Nyura's hair is probably one of her best features, Nyura's eye color is quite unique in a beautiful way, her eye's are a lovely Yellow-Green color.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Unwanted Drama

Half of the new Moon Dorm Students decided to show up to Cross Academy's Gate around 4 in the morning to avoid bumping into whomever was not a Pure-Blood Vampire, an Aristocrat Vampire, or just an above average Vampire, because most Pure-Blood Parents strongly felt to restrict their children to keep them from mingling with the humans to protect the Kuran family and Kaien Cross's ideology, no if's and's or butts about it. "So what are we going to do? I do not want to stand here just to look like I have something up my ass,"Dacso said out of frustration "Well, I think we should just go in and wait, it is almost 4:30 for Pete's sake," Matteus answered "Isn't that close to the time where human's start to wake up in the morning to get ready for the day?" Eshe asked curiously, "When they have to work, or come home from work, being at a school is different idiot" Heru said to his sister "Hey!" As Eshe replied to her brother, she so wanted to hit him "But didn't our Parents say some Vampire Hunters live here? I do not want to get shot at or die just because we chose to enter Cross Academy from a gut feeling to let ourselves in" Frici told them to just wait for awhile since he did have a good point to not go in yet.

Sara did not like how Ouri treated their kids last night, she did not even want to go visit Dazhou, there is not a good enough reason for Ouri to take his family to go visit Cross Academy, since Isaya just wanted to see him for a couple of day's, nothing more, but no, Ouri wanted to introduce his family to his cousin and for his kids to mingle with the other kids so he did not have worry about em for awhile. Sara hoped that her fiance' might have changed at least a little bit over the years, for them to finally wed, so they could be together as a good healthy family, but Ouri continued to make up lame excuse's to brush their wedding off as each year passed by, "Sara, I strongly believe that if we get married just because your Friends and Family want us too, everything we have together might go down hill, ca pooey, no more, do you understand what I am trying to say? We already have a nice life together and we have beautiful kids because of our love for each other, I do not want what I have with you to get jeopardized cause of social norms or beliefs of what people want! I am perfectly happy with where our relationship is, why can't you just accept that? If you can't, maybe you need new friends" Ouri explained, Sara started to cry and left the room to help herself calm down and started to rethink of what Ouri just told her, "Is Sebastion right? Can marriage really jeopardize a good thing?" Sara decided to close her eye's for awhile, as she continued to question if marriage can be a key to happiness or not,

"Oh hello, you must be the new Night-Class Students, whom are going to move into the Moon Dormitory today, it is nice to meet you" Yuki wanted to welcome them to Cross Academy just to be nice, so their new guests felt more comfortable than to feel left out or like they did not matter, Yuki also wanted to make a good impression, "You must be Lady Yuki of the Kuran Family, it is nice to finally meet you" Matteus said, then reached his hand out for a mutual handshake with the woman, "Sweetheart, we need to take them to the Moon Dorm quick before certain Fans rush to get here, you know they can see the front main gate to Cross Academy all the way from the Sun Dorm" Zero explained, while feeling on edge about the new Vampires whom are standing outside the front main gate, the feeling became mutual as their new guests sensed a great power from the man whom is approaching them with great kindness, "Who the hell are you?" Dacso wanted to ask, they all felt fear and threat from a mysterious guy whom caught all of the new Night-Class Students off guard "Oh him, that is my husband Zero Kiryu, Kuran might be my maiden last name, but I go by Yuki Kiryu now, please just call me Mrs. Kiryu or Yuki" Yuki explained, then reached her hand out to embrace the Vampire's nice gesture, but Matteus pulled his handshake back, "You married a true born Vampire Hunter who got turned into a Vampire?! Lady Yuki how could you be so... careless, your actions of getting with a Vampire Hunter is strictly taboo to all Pure-Bloods, especially a rare power that flows thick in your veins" When Frici yelled at Lady Yuki, Zero did not like that very much but restrained himself from acting rash, those years that went by, must have made Zero act more mature and learn how to be more patient with whomever these days, Zero knew he felt whipped. When Zero stepped closer to protect his wife, most of them understood his actions to why their Parents wanted them to attend this school in the first place, so to Protect Cross Academy and the Royal Kuran's future family, "This is going to be a roller coaster ride" Eshe thought.

"Hello, it is good to know half of you came today, I am looking forward to get to know each one of you as each day goes by," Kaien told the new Night- Class Students, their jaws dropped and had no clue the Headmaster was a legendary hunter, whom is now a Vampire "Kaien, not to be rude or anything, but I sense your power is a little stronger than Zero Kiryu's" Frici explained, "Well, around these parts of the country, I am known to be the legendary hunter, which was a long time ago," Kaien informed them, which made the new Pure-Bloods sweat nervously, "I will let Yuki and Zero escort you to the Moon Dormitory to make sure all of you get a tour of Cross Academy, when you get done with the tour, I will let you guys roam the Moon Dorm to chose a room you would like to live in permanently, you are allowed to pick your own bedroom and design it however you want, like new carpets, new windows, get the walls painted and redesign the bathroom, you are also allowed to have a pet as long as you take good care of it, is there any questions you would like to ask me?" Kaien wanted to make sure the new Vampire Students felt comfortable to live here, to give them free-will to do whatever they would like to do, but within reason of course "Our Parent's suggested for us to not mingle with the humans whats so ever, is that alright?" Frici wanted to ask the Head-master if not socializing with them is okay with him, which made Kaien feel quite uncomfortable, "Well, if you want to live at Cross Academy, you are going to have to mingle with em, back in the day, Haruka and Juri Kuran actually wanted to be friends with the humans no matter what other people thought about it, whether if it is safe or not, as long as you want to live here, obeying jurisdiction outside Cross Academy is strongly forbidden, you are allowed to have the opportunity to peacefully coexist with humans, even become good friends with a few if you want, Yuki and her Family chose to live here because they also care about the lives of the Night-Class Students, not just in protecting the Day-Class, you are welcome to live at Cross Academy, but if I catch any of you starting drama in the Moon Dorm including the Sun-Dormitory, I will ask you to pack your crap and leave," Kaien answered, choosing to be blunt with em, while forbidding them to not listen to their Parents in how they should live their life, while living at Cross Academy, "Well I do not know about you guys, But I would like to get going to do this tour, to get it over and done with for the day" Zero answered, Yuki's husband did look a bit tired, "Yes, I agree, I need to get back to work anyway" Kaien replied.

Sara and her family decided, well Ouri chose to drive instead of flying, "At this rate, we should be at Dazhou in a couple of days" Ouri told his family, with a bright smile on his face, while putting the map away in a pouch of the car as he drove "Dad, why couldn't we just fly to China? It would have been a lot more easier and convenient for you" Orev told his Father, "Where is your sense of adventure? This could be fun"

As Yuki and Zero gave them a tour around Cross Academy, Matteus wanted ask them on which part of the Moon Dorm they can reside in "Kaien and I are lenient enough to let you room in whatever bedroom you would like to stay in, whether it is in the main building, east wing or the west wing, once you find a bedroom to stay in, you are allowed to decorate your room in however you want to your tastes," Yuki explained, which made their guests ease up a little bit "Yuki and I can show you want we mean," Zero told them, then showed their guests their own personal bedroom "Wow this is a nice master bedroom" Heru said softly while checking out their bedroom, "Thank you, Zero and I feel quite proud of our hard work" Yuki said as she felt glad with all the work Zero and her put into this room, "Have you guys looked at their bathroom yet? it looks quite luxurious" Frici told his future class-mates "Oh my, look at that gorgeous hot-tub" Eshe whispered to her brother, "Well, the tour is over, so go ahead and find yourself's a nice bedroom to call your own, supper will be at 7:00 pm tonight, now please get out of our room" Zero told their guests, which made Dacso, Eshe, Frici, Heru and Matteus dash out of Yuki and Zero's bedroom to go find themselves a cool master bedroom before the good ones got taken, Dacso wanted to live in the main building on the 10th floor and it took him about 10 minutes to finally make up his mind since there are about 8 nice bedrooms on this floor that sure could use some improvement, so Dacso decided to pick the 5th bedroom on the right side of the hallway which faced the south or basically the backyard of the Moon Dorm, Eshe wanted to live in the basement not realizing she picked a bedroom right across from Seiren's, then Frici wanted to pick a room in the east wing on the 4th floor and chose a nice master bedroom that faced the north or basically the front of the Moon Dorm, then Heru, Eshe's older brother chose to find a room on the 10th floor as well and found a nice corner bedroom close by the staircase and chose to make himself comfortable and then Matteus wanted to live in the basement in the west wing and found this part of the Moon Dorm a little to quiet "This might be a good thing though, I would rather live on a nice quiet hallway than a fucking loud one" Matteus said out loud to himself.

As the new Night-Class students left their new but unfinished room, most them felt alone and did not know what to do in these living arrangements, they have never felt the chance of free-will before, so after hearing all of this new information from Kaien Cross And Lady Yuki, to be given the opportunity to free lance made them feel a bit scared to actually be themselves cause they have been taught to not live life, but to fear it "Maybe this school will help me become of who I really want to be as an independent individual" They all thought which Dacso, Eshe, Frici, Heru and Matteus looked forward to and they all decided to visit Zero Kiryu at the training room to get to know the man better "Hey Zero, are those the new Night-Class students?" Senri decided to stop training with Zero at the moment, so he got his chance to meet them, As Zero turned around, he felt a little worried that the whole group chose to give him a visit since they are Pure-bloods after all with great amazing strength that is really stronger than his own "Senri I want to introduce you to Dacso, Eshe, Frici, Heru and Matteus, guys this man is one of my good friends and his name is Senri" Zero announced to introduce them to each other "Zero, that is something we would like your help with, if you don't mind" Frici said honestly, "Yeah, I can do that for you, no big deal really, would you guys like to have a nice practice round with me?" Zero answered, then asked for a challenge "I would like to challenge you solo" Matteus replied, "Okay, give me a few minutes and we will start to get to each other better" Zero said, then gave the Pure-blood a wink to get him all fired up, which made Matteus smile with an accepting reply "Want a good fight, I will give you one."

Now matter what Matteus tried to do, Zero dodged his attacks with great ease and the Vampire Hunter knew when to attack for a powerful blow which made him fall to the ground in defeat, Matteus couldn't believe it and the other Pure-Blood Vampires felt shocked as well of how quick Zero Kiryu is as a fighter, "This man's speed is fantastic and his powers look phenomenal, Zero did not even show his true potential yet of what he can actually do, he just gave a small spit of his powers which kinda pisses me off. Is Zero's body as a Vampire Hunter part of the Rare ones that isn't supposed to be turned into a true Vampire?" Frici thought silently, which Zero could hear from more than 10 miles away "Frici, I would not think about it too much, I am not trying to be a jerk to anyone, I am just showing everyone of where I stand in this stupid mess" Zero told him, then his Brother entered the room which kinda surprised them "This is my twin brother Ichiru, he is the youngest and much more stronger than me by far lol" Zero said, then gave his younger brother a light punch on his left shoulder to give him a hard time "Zero, I am not in the mood for your crap today, so don't push it" Ichiru told him, "Why are you here? I thought you and Maria went to the Water-park this afternoon?" Senri had to ask, which made Ichiru roll his eyes "Oh you had to bring that up, something happened at the water-park so I had no choice but to bring the twin girls home and brought little Lisha with me to put her down for a nap" Ichiru told them, "Ouch, what did my nieces do this time?" Zero wanted to know, which made the Pure-blood Vampires shocked to hear they have kids! "Well Myra started it this time when Monika bought a snow cone for a girl she just met today, they did get along and became friends but Myra got jealous and pushed her sister off the diving board out of spite, then Monika's new friend pushed Myra into the water from the diving board out of respect for Monika which caused a fight and found out that Monika's new friend is actually a descendant of Ouri's bloodline, figures, before he met Sara, that man got his old wife pregnant so many times, I can't even remember in how many kids that man haves" Ichiru told them, "Wait, what? How many kids exactly does Ouri sama even have?" Frici wanted to know, "I believe Sebastian Ouri haves at least 8 boys and 6 girls from his wife back in the day, but bless Lucia's heart, she was a good woman with a heart of gold, Lucia passed away a long time ago from a horrible storm which Ouri never really moved on from" Senri explained to Frici, which flabbergasted everyone "I didn't realize Ouri's family tree is that huge" Dacso replied, "Yeah well, with Isaya, that man is basically a walking corpse cause he is by far, much older than his cousin Sebastian Ouri" Senri also added, "Oh my freaking gosh, I thought that man already died" Frici couldn't believe it and flailed his arms in disbelief "You better believe it kid, that man is actually living with us" Zero told them, "Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The new Night-Class Students yelled in horror which made Ichiru, Senri and Zero cover their ears since their scream was almost unbearable but nothing like Yori's thank God, there is not a damn soul on this planet that can compare a screech just as bad to Yori's and no one wanted to find whom might have it anyway.

"What the fuck was that?!" Most of their kids could hear that scream all the way from class which kinda got them all worried

"Okay everyone, if I can get your attention please, I want to introduce you to your new Class-mates" Zero told everyone at the dinner table, then all of a sudden Sesha locked eye's with Eshe and they both looked away from each other from embarrassment, not realizing a future bond they will have together in a couple months and Matteus did not mean to stare at Seiren which made her body start to shiver in wanting to meet him "Okay, this Dacso, Eshe, Frici, Heru and Matteus, since we have a big family together, I will let everyone introduce themselves to you, cause I might forget someone" As Zero spoke, he was able to introduce their guests to everyone with great kindness, but Zero chose to let everyone introduce themselves to them so he could finally sit down on a nice comfy chair beside the dinner table to let his feet rest for awhile which Yuki thought was kinda rude, but tried to let the feeling brush off her thoughts so she could focus more on to make sure everyone felt comfortable with each other, Matteus explained about his life a bit and everyone found out, the man is actually a few years older than the parents at the table which made Seiren feel more than thankful, Dacso seemed a bit nervous but he did try to open up to everyone "I feel ya man, I know what it is like to be around Parents, whom really don't have a lick of faith in you, if you ever need someone to talk to, I am willing to be your friend" Douglas told Dacso to comfort him, which kinda irritated Rima and Senri a bit, so Ren'e kicked his Father in the shin to tell him to just let it go, Frici felt just as nervous at their dinner table, so Kevin took this as his chance to speak up and told Frici it is alright if he did not want to say anything for tonight and they both felt a good vibe from each other and became good friends in just a couple of days, Heru spoke up and decided to tell everyone that him and Eshe are brother and sister which everyone already guessed they were "Heru, what are your thoughts on incest?" Myra wanted to ask, which made everyone glare at her in disapproval of her inappropriate question, "Myra, if you are not going to be nice to your guests, why don't you just go to your room" Maria said to her daughter, "No it is alright Mrs. Kiryu" Heru told Maria it is alright "To answer your question, I think incest is gross and I cannot understand why some Pure-bloods would do that just to conceive a growing Pure-blood newborn, when there are other ways to have one, like look at me and my sister, our Father is African but our Mother is Egyptian, there are other possible ways to have powerful children" Heru explained, which made Yuki's stomach turn upside from the thoughts she once had about her brother when she was once a human girl, Yuki needed to excuse herself from supper and put her dirty dishes into one of their dishwashers, "Are you okay Yuki?" Zero wanted to ask, he chose to follow his wife to make sure she is alright "Yes sweetie, I am fine, I am just a little tired" Yuki explained, "So lets go upstairs and take a nice nap together" Zero whispered into her ear

"Sara and I should be in Dazhou in a couple days," Ouri told Isaya

Yuki decided to call her Aunt Ana in the free time she got right now "Hey, I would like to talk to my Mom too ya know" Senri told his cousin

Akatsuki got a call from Aislinn whom wanted to talk him, -"Akatsuki, when you have the time, can you tell Hanabusa to call me please" Astrid wanted to interrupt her sister's conversation with her future boyfriend to tell Akatsuki that Hanabusa should call her tonight, "Astrid, can't you see I am on the phone!" Aislinn yelled at her younger sister, "Oh boo hoo, get over it, I said what I wanted to say, do not worry sis, I am about to leave soon anyway" Astrid told her sister, then left the room to give Aislinn some privacy, which made her blush with embarrassment "I am sorry about my sister" Aislinn wanted to apologize "Oh I wouldn't worry about it" Akatsuki told her, then wanted to ask a personal question "So what is the personal issue you wanted to tell me?" Which made Aislinn a little nervous on how to tell him "We got new Night-Class Students whom are Pure-blood Vampires and more of em' are going to move in" Aislinn told him, which gave Akatsuki some concerns "How many Students did the Headmaster accept into Cross Academy?" Aislinn's future boyfriend wanted to know "Kaien accepted 32 new Night-Class Students" Aislinn told him, then could hear his frustrations on the other end of the line "Akatsuki dear, when are you going to come back to Dazhou? I really miss you and I would like to be near you" Aislinn did not mean to beg, but she could feel her body urging a want and need from him "How old are you right now?" Akatsuki wanted to ask, "I will be 14 years old soon" Aislinn told him, "I will come see you in about 4 years when you are close to 18 years old, you are still too young and hearing this news kinda frustrates me, I know how High-school boys act around girls your age, I might come see you in 2 years if a guy ever makes a move on you, I probably will have to visit Cross Academy soon to beat up a punk ass kid if I ever hear a guy touch you in some kind of way" When Aislinn heard Akatsuki get all defensive about protecting her, those words would have a nasty effect that would get her body all riled up in wanting to be with him and not in a appropriate way "Akatsuki, I don't know if you know this, but I am going to tell you anyway, I dream about getting intimate with you someday, I want to give you my body for being such a good loyal gentleman to me, I promise to not let you down or get intimate with any man, I have decided to save my virginity for you, whether you like it or not, I really want you to be my first, no one else" Aislinn said all seriously, which made Akatsuki blush on the other end of the phone and start coughing at what he just heard "Aislinn, why are you telling me this now? You are not old enough to be talking about sex" Akatsuki answered with disbelief in his voice, that his future girlfriend is starting to think about nasty thoughts of him "I thought in the Vampire world, maturity hits a young age, at like 16 years old" Aislinn told him, Akatsuki remembered when Lady Yuki came home from visiting with her Aunt in Chengdu to looking like a grown woman already when she turned 15 years old! He even remembered that one evening when Yuki gave birth to her daughter when she turned 16, so honestly, Aislinn is probably starting to look like a young lady "Sweetheart, please wait for me, I will come see you before your 16th Birthday" Akatsuki told her which made his future girlfriend jump for joy out of excitement, "I am going to see him in a couple years, that makes me so happy" Aislinn thought, feeling quite blessed with how things are turning out for her.

When Kaien got back to his office, Isaya is already in his office to help him with all of the new Night-Class Student transfer papers to fill out and sign for the day, "Well, I know that is not all of em, more should come as a couple days go by, I told the Parents of the ones I accepted, that their children need to be here at the end of this weekend, lets see today is Monday, I will give them Sunday till morning to be here, if the rest do not show, I have no choice but to reject them and their applications I approved of, this job is definitely not easy that's for sure" Kaien said, as he let himself fall into his comfy office chair and the gravity was not nice to him, so he missed the chair and landed straight onto his back on the floor, "Owie" Kaien groaned, "Where is Takuma? I thought you said he should be back from his vacation by now with his wife" Isaya explained, "Takuma said he will be here Wednesday morning" Kaien told Isaya, "I invited my friend Sebastian Ouri to come visit Cross Academy for a few days, I hope that is alright" Isaya told him, "What? Why in God's name did you invite him over? This is not good" Kaien felt flabbergasted in hearing those words and did not feel like getting up off the floor at the moment, "Oh I almost forgot, did I mention Ouri is bringing his Family over" Isaya wanted to make sure he told Kaien before it became too late to forget about it, "Now that is something you don't hear every day, even though his wife passed away a long ass time ago, he vouched to not go searching for love out of respect towards her and the family, I have a hard time believing Sebastian would want to have kids in this crazy millennium" Kaien said, while trying to get over his headache from his recent fall, "Don't tell me you do not remember Sara" Isaya pointed out, "You mean the bitch queen? Out of all the women in the world, why is Ouri so attracted to Sara? Yea she might be a beautiful woman, but her attitude towards him in life is so negative I do not know how he even deals with it, then having a family with her" Kaien questioned, "From what Ouri told me, he does not want to get married" Isaya answered "I have a bad feeling something not good might happen, if Sara is going to be here for a couple of days" Kaien said to Isaya, then tried to hide under his desk because he so did not look forward to Wednesday, "I am sorry Kaien, it never crossed my mind that you and Sebastian are in mutual agreement to not like each other" Isaya told him, as he lit up one of his cigars he hid away in one of his inside jacket pockets, "No smoking in my office" Kaien yelled at his friend "Why does it matter? If I am going to work here from now on, I deserve to have a damn light every now and then" Isaya answered in gruff, then took a quick poof, only to blow the smoke out of his mouth and nose "Besides, I gave you a new life as a Vampire which makes me your Master and you don't have any right to tell me what the fuck I should do when I am stressed out okay" Isaya added, then chose to get up from Kaien's office couch to just stretch for a bit "Sorry about that Isaya, I guess I am not too happy about your cousin being here on Wednesday till fucking Friday, what if they choose to stay over the weekend? I would go fucking nuts" Kaien explained, then decided to tell Isaya of why he does not get along with Sebastian Ouri "Do you remember when I worked with the Hunter association up in the North part of the country?" Kaien wanted to ask "Yeah, that was when you and my main servant got into an intimate relationship and before Ouri got the chance to meet Sara" Isaya pointed out, which made Kaien blush a nice crimson red "Anyways, at that time, I worked alongside Takuma's Grandfather to find Pure-blood family's only to persuade them into becoming our allies, which your cousin did not even approve of! Saying that Hunter Association's should mind their own damn business and that it did not matter if Pure-bloods chose to get intimate just to have a family, but we were just doing our job to make sure the parents of those Pure-blood families lived peacefully in a coexistence with the humans in the country, which do need to get recorded of whom we can or cannot trust within a growing Pure-blood family, we had to make sure those Pure-Bloods, whom chose to have a family together, weren't a threat to our society and Isaya bought the company, only to burn it down! All the records became lost and a new Association had to be built which cost every Vampire Hunter a lot of money just for the rebuild, I cannot forgive Sebastian for what he did, I don't think Takuma's Grandfather isn't very fond of the man either, since he decided to work back at the Senate to keep tab on Vampire's in a different way" Kaien explained out of frustration and rage, which made Isaya grimace with disgust of what his cousin did "Sounds like it took a lot of almost everyone's money to get it rebuilt, I am sorry Kaien, I did not know about that" Isaya said honestly, "Well, you chose to sleep your life away before I went back to work, so yeah, a lot of things have happened over the years that you probably aren't even aware of" Kaien answered out of spite which gave Isaya the impression to just get up and leave him alone for awhile. Isaya felt like crap as he left Kaien alone in his office "I am sorry, maybe I should give my cousin a call to not come visit" Isaya thought, then chose to help Kaien out just this once.

Yori and Takuma are already on their Vacation, enjoying the wonderful light rays of the sun "Mmmmm, this feels so good" Yori had a hard time trying to control her moans while getting messaged from a professional

On Tuesday morning, only Afa, Alarice, Ambika, Gabi, Karayan and Ryu arrived at Cross Academy's main gate, and they felt the same sensation if they should enter the grounds or not, but instead of Yuki and Zero welcoming their guests, they chose to put their faith in the new guests that just came in from yesterday to help welcome their new Night-Class Students get comfortable in the Moon Dorm "Wow hearing all this news is kinda overwhelming lol" Alarice told them, "We got the same feeling yesterday but we are slowly learning on how to get used to living a life of free will" Heru told his new Class-Mates, which gave them a nice motivation of hope "Go ahead and find yourself's a bedroom to call your own" Frici replied, then felt them dash off. Afa wanted to live in the basement in the east wing and found a nice Master bedroom in the corner that is on the left side of the hallway which faced the north, Alarice and her adopted sisters actually wanted to live on the same floor with each other to be near one another, so they decided to also live in the basement, but in the main building along the hallway, where Seiren and Eshe chose to live on, Karayan chose to go into the west wing to look for rooms along the 3rd floor and found a nice Master bedroom which faced the south part of the Moon Dorm, last but not least Ryu decided to live on the top floor in the main building and found himself a room that sure could use a lot of work, so it will look more nicer, Ryu put his crap down and walked towards the bedroom window to look out of how beautiful Dazhou looks.

Shizuka with Hanadagi, "Ohhhh, " Shizuka moaned in bed with Hanadagi beside her, who was being sneaky behind Shizuka, to lift his lover's left leg up a bit to only push a part of himself inside her, Hanadagi loved fucking his wife the lazy dog way, this position started to become he favorite and the feeling almost drove Shizuka to insanity

"Hearing that news from Astrid last night has really been eating away at my brain lately" Hanabusa admitted to his cousin, "Yea, I know what you are trying to say, If a guy hits on Aislinn, then makes a move on her, I might just rush back to Cross Academy to beat the living shit out of him"

shopping with Akatsuki

Sara with her family heading on there way to Dazhou

Wednesday Abel, Kai, Kailani, Linna, Mano and Nyura

Takuma, Yori, Sara and Sebastion arrive to Cross Academy

"Come on Isaya, we should celebrate" Ouri told his cousin

Thursday Addae, Alika, Aruri, Ayo, Dara, Fenyang and Hasan move in

Friday Fiala, Laco and Lexa move in

Saturday Beryl, Jetta and Adad

Sunday Valente and Nyura move in


End file.
